The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: The full Rio the Darkness story line remastered, all six stories now re-written with more in depth detail, better character dialogue, fixed spelling and grammar and recapped storytelling. Join Blu and Jewel through their journey as one adventure ends and another begins. Artwork by Loco Vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Greetings one and all, I'm back after a near three year break. Now I know you may be thinking, "Rico, you said you retired!" That is true, I did. But allow me to explain: this story isn't new** **per say, this is a remaster of The Rio the Darkness Saga.** **This means all six stories within this saga are now rewritten** **with better storytelling,** **dialogue** **, fixed spelling and grammar and much more to be offered.**

 **Each chapter, I will also be giving** **shout outs to classic authors who have been on this** **archive** **for years** **and have earned a place on my personal favorites. If you don't see your name on this list, don't be offended. Each shout out will contained justified reasoning and not just put there for** **favoritism** **. Won't be doing one this chapter since this is only the introduction. Big thanks to Loco Vampire for his amazing artwork as the story cover, don't know anyone who could have done it better. Thanks Gale.**

 **Anyway, let's get into the story. This is chapter 1 of The Rio the Darkness Saga, starting with the first story that started the adventure: Rio the Darkness. Enjoy your time reading and don't be afraid to leave reviews on your thoughts. Can't improve if you don't tell me your thoughts properly. Enjoy reading.**

 **-Rico.**

* * *

Blue macaws. A once beautiful and peaceful species that homed the jungles of Rio were now bought to the brink of extinction. Many would believe there was no hope for their species, but that did not stop the last of their kind from meeting. Blu and Jewel, two opposites from completely different backgrounds, had been brought together through unusual circumstances. While their initial meeting started off hostile, their relationship turned from acquaintances, to friendship and to love.

It all begun at the end of their previous journey. With the various captured birds freed from their cages, the only two last birds of their kind remained on board. Knowing it was only a matter of time until the barricade they created collapsed, their priorities were to now get out of here.

Determined to escape as soon as possible, Jewel did not hesitate to grab Blu's wing and forcefully pulled him towards the edge of the ramp. "We've gotta go! Come on!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blu pleaded as he yanked himself free from her grasp, freezing in his steps as terror paralyzed him.

It took a few seconds until it dawned on her why he had abruptly stopped: his flightless. Though freedom was literally right outside, she could not leave without Blu. After everything they had been through, all their journey together, she refused to leave without him. Turning, Jewel approached Blu and gently held out one wing.

"Um, it's okay, hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out together, right?" Jewel soothed, her wing still held out towards him. Blu, although terrified at the thought of leaving this plane, felt reassured to know he was not alone. He returned his gaze towards her, almost mustering a smile.

Her comforting expression soon changed to one of her terror as a familiar face was approaching. "Look out!"

Before Blu could responded, a strong force knocked him to the ground, followed with his throat grasped as he was pinned down back first. Nigel, the evil cockatoo that had personal antagonized them for long, had returned to subdue them. He cackled in delight to see his enemies at the mercy of his grasp.

Enraged and tired of all the torment Nigel had put them through, Jewel had enough. Unwilling to stand back and allow Blu to suffer, she leaped forward and attacked without fear. "Let him go!"

Swiftly, she attacked Nigel and clawed at his back, digging her claws deep into his feathers. Despite her fierce personality and years of fighting experience, she was simply no match for Nigel's brute strength. With little to no difficulty, he slammed her away towards the wall of the plane. She hit the wall with a strong thud, landing down with her back half against the ground. Unfortunately, the impact of the attack had caused a stacked cage to fall from it's position and landed directly onto Jewel's left wing.

Upon impact, she released a cry of pain as the bones in her wing were snapped out of position. "Ow!"

"Jewel!" Blu called out in concern.

"Ow, my wing," Jewel whimpered, her anger now perished and changed into one of pain and fear.

With both blue macaws subdued, there were no more threats to stop him. In a sarcastic taunt, Nigel mocked their efforts to stop him. "Oh pity…Now we have two useless, flightless birds."

As Blu struggled, Nigel tightened his grip against his throat. With little time remaining, Blu acknowledged he was the only one who could stop Nigel now. Acting on instinct, he scanned his eyes around the area until the landed on the familiar fire extinguisher and attached cable he previously used to escape. He had an idea, a risky one but it was all or nothing. Outstretching his left talon, he grabbed the hook of the cable and with all his might, attached it to the end of Nigel's leg.

The cockatoo looked down curiously. Blu glared towards him, his eyes filled with determination. "Not cool, man, not cool!"

Without another word, he removed the pin, setting the extinguisher off that yanked Nigel towards the front of the plane and out the small window. Quickly recovering, he stood and rubbed one wing against his throat, catching his breath back. He wasn't certain what became of Nigel, but the couple of white feathers shredding past gave him the right idea.

"And that's how we do it in Minnesota," Blu announced proudly. However, it wasn't long until his expression changed to that of concern as he turned towards the injured blue macaw beside him. "Jewel! Hang on, I'll get- "

Their small victory was short lived as the plane begun to spiral out of the, jolting the area around them. As the plane begun to dive, the various cages begun to fall from the back. Along the way, Jewel was caught by gravity and begun slipping down the ramp. She panicked as she desperately tried to crawl with her good wing, screaming out for help. "Blu!"

Quickly, Blu chased after her as fast as his talons would carry him. He was so close, just inches away as she fell from the plane. He could only watch her plummet towards the ground, desperately flapping one wing to fly. "No!"

There was nothing he could do. With only one wing, Jewel had no chance of survival. If he stayed behind, the crash of the plane would no doubt meet his end. Either way, there was no hope.

No, there was something he could do. Jewel didn't deserve to die alone, he owed her that much at least. If this was their end, then so be it. Heisting for a brief second, he closed both eyes and jumped after her. Along the way, it was not long until the high altitude and shock had caused him to pass out. His mind flashed to an unfamiliar memory. Falling. That's all he could see, falling towards the ground at a young age. Now history was repeating itself.

In a short time, Blu opened his eyes and screamed upon realizing the situation he had got himself into. Shaking off negative thoughts, he caught up to her and then without hesitation, he wrapped Jewel in his wings as they both slowly spun around, falling in mid-air to their doom.

Though her wing was in agony combined the fear she was experiencing, her eyes widened in shock as Blu stood before her. Why would he jump after her like this? "BLU! You are crazy, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to let you go! We're chained-to-each-other-birds, remember?" Blu reminded her, staring into her beautiful eyes for the final time. Seeing her beautiful face, her gentle eyes and soft expression reassured Blu he had made the right choice. He didn't jump after her simply out of loyalty.

Blu jumped because he loved her.

Shocked and touched by Blu's risk, Jewel finally understood these feelings she had been experiencing ever since their dance at the club. She thought this was the sensation of friendship, but no, this was love. Without hesitation, she lunged her head forward and their beaks locked, bringing them into a passionate kiss.

No doubt caught off guard by this sudden affection, Blu's eyes initially widened with surprise. Before long, he closed them and cherished this feeling, never wanting to let it go ever again. As their descent towards the ground, something different was beginning to rise within. A feeling that he had never felt before. It was different, but good different.

 _"It's not what you think in here, it's what you feel in here."_

As the familiar words of his old friend echoed within his mind, the feeling of his heart beating and beating a lot faster than it ever did before. As seconds passed, Blu snapped open his eyes and just as the ocean came into view, his wings spread as he gently gripped Jewel in both talons, flying directly past the ocean and towards the morning sky. The kiss from Jewel had finally awakened Blu's heart to the samba.

Stunned, Blu examined his wings as he flew, still in disbelief that he was flying. "Oh, wow."

Jewel was just as amazed, a huge smile raised across her beak as she cheered. "Blu, you're FLYING!"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm flying. I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Blu enthusiastically screamed out at the top of his lungs.

It was a dream come true, one that saved them from certain doom. Freed from his limitations of being a flightless bird, Blu did not hesitate to enjoy this newfound experience as he soared through the air, flying as cautious yet free as possible. Jewel remained excited as she whooped in delight. Their amazement changed to one of fear for a moment as Blu narrowly missed crashing into a cable car but caught his bearings immediately.

The two exchanged a brief look with Blu offering her a smile of reassurance, one that Jewel returned without hesitation. Blu wanted nothing more than to enjoy this experience further, but right now he had more important priorities. He had to get Jewel back to Tulio, the only human he trusted to help fix her wing.

With one strong might, he set course towards the airfield as the sunrise came into view. It was safe to say this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

* * *

It had been one month since their first adventure. Blu now had the gift of flying, Jewel had almost made a full recovery and now they were living in the artificial jungle, the very same place they first met. Despite Blu's initial fears of moving away from his comfort zone, reassurance and warmth from his mate had given him the strength to accept and adjust.

During one peaceful evening, the lovebirds were doing their usually routine: practising. Due to his inexperience, Jewel had offered to teach him flying techniques and help him gain confidence with his flight. So far, he had impressed her in such a short time.

"You're doing great, Blu!" Jewel encouraged proudly from where she was perched. Since her recovery was close, no longer did she need a cast on her wing, allowing her to freely stretch and get her strength back.

Blu turned towards her to reply, but as he moved his sight, he remained unaware of the obstacle in front.

Jewel noticed this and leaped to warn him. "Look out!"

Turning just in time, Blu narrowly avoided hitting an artificial tree, missing it by only a few inches. With a sigh of relief, he continued his pattern without further distractions. As more moments passed, his training came to an end, now landing beside his new mate.

"How did I do?" Blu inquired with a small breath. "Did I meet your expectations?"

"Very," Jewel smiled. "You're a fast learner."

Instead of a simple reply, Blu begun one of his famous lectures of logic. "Being flightless for fifteen-years gave me time to study the various speed and flight of different species. By calculating their movements, it helped me to- "

Feeling that he was becoming carried away, Jewel gently placed her wingtip on his beak, silencing him from his long winded words. "A simple, "thank you", would have done nicely."

Blu gave a small nervous laugh, rubbing one wing against the back of his head. "I'm sorry, guess I get a little carried away with my words."

Jewel leaned forward and pecked him on the side of his beak, a gesture that caught Blu by surprise. "And that's why I love you, don't ever change, my nerdy, blue bird."

Blu smiled and gently held her almost-healed wing, looking deep into her beautiful, turquoise eyes. Not more than one month again, he never expected to meet another one of his kind, let alone become her mate and learn to fly. He could happily say a new life with her was going to be a great one. "Jewel, I- "

"So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-n."

As they both leaned forward for a kiss, Blu suddenly jolted out away from her, losing his balance in the process. The sudden voice startled Blu to the point he had fallen from where was in perched, hitting the ground with a small thud.

"Blu!" Jewel shirked and immediately jumped to his side, risking injuring her wing to descend towards him. She landed to his side and inspected him, holding him within both her wings. "Blu, are you okay? What happened?"

Though dazed and slightly stunned, Blu did not suffer any permanent injury from the fall. He leaned up, rubbing a wing against his head. "Jewel, didn't you hear it?''

Jewel raised an eyebrow, puzzled to what he referenced. "Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something," Blu answered rather certain, but as he inspected the room around them, no one was present. The voice sounded so clear, yet so unreal. "It's nothing. Probably just my nerdy, little self-playing tricks on me."

Jewel could not avoid a small giggle as she gently stroked one wingtip through his head feathers. "You gave me a little scare when you fell. Can you hear anything now?"

Blu remained silent, carefully inspecting the artificial jungle around them once more. Aside from the air conditioning creating a small humming, there was not another sound. "No. Nothing. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. Guess coming from a cold place and then coming into a warm environment will do that to someone."

By now, Blu had been able to stand under his own strength. He inspected the very small window at the top of the room, recognizing a familiar, bright sunset. "It's getting dark soon. Care to give me one more lesson for the night?"

"Always," Jewel agreed.

* * *

As the sun dispersed and the night took over, it darkened the artificial jungle, leaving little room for light. Furthermore, the lights shining through the door had also been turned off, leaving the lovebirds alone. Though they did not worry as Tulio had upgraded his security after last time, hiring better guards and installing alarm systems. A fly couldn't get in here undetected.

Preparing to get some rest for the night, they cuddled up close in the center of their nest, wings giving the other warmth and comfort. By now, the sun had almost completely isolated from their view.

Before she drifted away, Jewel recalled an upcoming event the next day. "Don't forget: Rafael, Nico and Pedro are dropping by tomorrow morning to see us."

"I remember," Blu reassured as he got use to holding her close, a feeling he may never adjust to.

Excitedly, Blu was looking forward to seeing their friends again. Rafael, Nico and Pedro had been his friends since Blu's first arrival to Rio. Their time together had been relatively short, but Blu trusted them more than anyone. They were best friends now.

Jewel yawned as she rested her head against her love hawk's body right under his neck. "Only one more week until we're free. I can't wait."

Blu wished he shared her enthusiasm, but he had many doubts racing around his mind. "It…Will be great."

Jewel immediately caught the hesitation in his voice, turning towards him in concern. "Is everything okay?"

Blu shuffled slightly as he adjusted his hold over her, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm…Scared, Jewel. I'm a domestic bird, not a wild one. What if I can't handle life out there? What if I can't protect you if we run into trouble?"

Gently, Jewel raised her good wing and turned his face towards her, making their eyes meet. She spoke in a very similar, sweet and comforting voice that Blu remembered from their first adventure. "It's okay. When we the time comes, we'll figure it out together, right?"

Her reassuring words caused Blu to smile, raising his wing to hold he own. "Together."

Satisfied and ready to get some rest for the night, Jewel rested her head and closed her eyes, uttering a farewell for the night. "Goodnight."

Blu leaned down and planted a small kiss on her head before he too closed his eyes and prepared to drift away. "Goodnight."

* * *

Peaceful silence remained throughout the night, leaving the blue macaws to enjoy their slumber. While Jewel slept serenely, the same could not be said for her mate. Blu shuffled ever so slightly in his sleep, small grunts of discomfort left his beak. The voice just wouldn't go away.

"Use my powers."

By now, Blu was now shifting a lot more, releasing his hold over Jewel as he slammed both wings over his head. He was now awake, but his eyes had never been shut tighter.

"I am your salvation."

"Leave me alone!" Blu screamed as he squirmed across the ground.

His screams had not gone unnoticed. Jewel jolted from her sleep, confusion and concern immediately washed over her. She watched helplessly as Blu squirmed in agony. "Blu!"

She moved and tried to help him, but a sharp reaction from Blu had knocked her back down, throwing he away with ease. She moved to the corner of the hollow, too shocked to understand what was happening.

"Who are you?!" Blu demanded as he fell to the ground, slamming one wing to the ground in pure suffering. The voice responded once again, speaking in a tone that sent chills completely down Blu's spine.

"…Darkness..."

As Jewel moved to help him again, a sudden explosion in a ball of purple light around Blu knocked her away. She hit the hollow wall with a sickening thud before falling onto her stomach. Worst, she landed on her already injured wing, causing her to release a screech pain.

Seconds felt like eternity as the blinding flashes came to end, all while Jewel cowered in the corner to safety. Slowly lowering her wing, she watched in horror as Blu stood before her, his back faced towards her. He now had a purple aura of darkness surrounding him, a mysterious glow that looked unreal.

"Blu?" Jewel called carefully, slowly bringing herself to her feet. She was too frightened to go near him, fearing that it was no longer the same blue macaw she fell in love with.

Blu slowly turned towards her, his face filled with pure terror. He raised both wings, examining his glowing appearance with a mixture of confusion and horror. He finally spoke, his voice slightly deepened with a small echo. "What's happening to me?!"

Jewel moved to help him, freezing her steps when Blu stumbled away from her.

"Stay away!" Blu pleaded, tripping towards the edge of the hollow. "Stay back! Stay-WAAAA!"

"BLU!" Jewel shirked and jumped towards the tree, immediately looking down and expecting to find him hurt on the ground.

To her surprise, Blu was nowhere in sight. Raising her head, she was caught by surprise yet again as she fell onto her back. Blu was only a few feet away, levitating in the air without the use of his wings, like Superman.

Blu moved backwards with the intention of going slowly, but a sudden wave energy forced him back faster than he could comprehend. He collided with another tree, creating a massive dent but otherwise unarmed himself. Whatever was happening to him gave him speed and obvious heavy durability.

Not surprisingly, Blu was terrified. He examined himself in midair, trying to understand what was happening to him. He raised his wing and felt a wave of energy escape his wing. A quick, flash of an energy ball escaped him, creating a small blast upon impact against the wall. This new power had given create energy blasts as well.

Finally, Jewel got to her feet and jumped onto the branch, slowly but effectively getting closer towards her mate. "Blu, Blu! Listen to me, I don't know what's happening, but you need to calm down. I can help you!"

"NO!" Blu screeched louder than possible.

His scream created a small shockwave, knocking Jewel from the branch and towards the ground below. A few leaves broke her fall and allowed her to land safely physically, but she was far from fine in terms of her mental state.

Realizing the extent of the damage he was causing, Blu had to get away from her. Spotting the air vent in the corner, Blu charged with his newfound speed and broke though the bars with little to no effort, disappearing without a trace

Jewel did not follow (not that she could anyway with her injured wing). Falling to the ground, Jewel curled into a corner and begun to shred tears of sadness and fear.

"Blu," Jewel whimpered as she looked towards the damaged vent. "What happened to you?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is completed, fellow Rio readers. The mysterious entity known as "The Darkness" has now arrived and possessed Blu. This may seem like the plot has built up, but believe me, it's far from the end. We got a long journey to go and I hope each of you will join me each step. I will see you all next time with chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 2: Old friends**

 **Hello everyone, we're back with chapter 2. Thanks so much for the feedback from the previous chapter, really appreciated and glad to have a warm welcoming. Now as promised from the previous chapter, time for an author** **shout out** **.**

 **Author shout out: Kraft58**

 **The first author I would like to talk about is Kraft58. An author who started publishing way back in 2012, Kraft most** **noticeable** **work is the** **The Dark Robe Saga. This is arc consists of 6 stories that revolve around a group of murderous robed creatures that have set their sites on conquering the city of Rio de Janeiro, and building the "New World Order". What I love about these stories is not just the plot, but the amount of detail and development that goes into each story so it doesn't feel like a rehash each time.**

 **Kraft's stories are fantastic, he puts so much heart and passion into them and keeps true to the tone of Rio while offering his own story to it as well. His writing style and structure are great too, it's always clear and never confusing on what to read. Kraft's stories were amongst the first I ever read in this website and I still love them to this day. If you're ever looking for feedback, Kraft will also happily tell you in detail on how you can improve. Not only is Kraft an excellent writer, but a good friend of mine too who I still keep it touch with to this day. Without his** **guidance** **, I probably would have reached the level I'm at today, so thank you Kraft for everything and helping me over the years. He also has a new story out, too. Check out his profile, I** **guarantee** **you'll enjoy them.**

* * *

Morning felt like an eternity away as the night passed, revealing the comfort of sunrise. A certain blue macaw, however, did not find such closure. Jewel had not gathered a wink of sleep, the thought of her loved one out there alone was responsible for her temporary insomnia. Blu was no wild bird by any means, he was a pet. He barely coped with being in the jungle when they slept in the Vista Chinesa, and that was in a park. How would he survive in the jungle?

Jewel sat on one of the branches, her eyes dried and left damp from previous tears. "Blu. I don't know what happened to you, but I promise, I will find you. I ran from you once out of anger, I won't do it again out of fear."

The silence she endured was broken as familiar flapping of wings approached from the damaged air vent. Her hopes raised as she stood upright, silently wishing that it was her lovehawk returning. Few seconds passed, and three faces appeared: a toucan, a canary and a red-crested cardinal. Three of their friends had dropped by to see them after so long.

Rafael landed on the ground first, playing a pair of maracas in both of wings. "Olá amigos!"

"If it isn't our favorite lovebirds?" Nico greeted, tipping his bottle-cap in a friendly manner. "Good to see ya'll!"

Unfortunately for them, their enthusiastic greeting was not returned as expected. Jewel did not open her beak to say a word, leaving the three feeling quite unwelcomed. Somehow, they were completely oblivious to the fact that there was only one blue macaw present.

Pedro could not avoid a frown. "Don't everyone cheer at once. Why the long face?"

"And where's Blu?" Rafael questioned after observing their surroundings. From experience, his blue macaw friends were inseparable, chain or no chain.

It took Jewel a couple of seconds to shake off her frozen state, jumping from her position to meet them. "Rafael, Nico, Pedro. It's good to see you guys. Blu's not here, something…Something happened last night."

Her lowered voice left the three puzzled. Jewel was in no means the type of girl who was gentle and sweet. She was a tough bird, wild, short-tempered and never took insults from anyone. To see her so fragile left them concerned indeed.

"What happened, baby bird?" Nico spoke up curiously.

Jewel inhaled a small breath, knowing what she was about to tell them would sound crazy. "This is what happened…"

* * *

Darkness. That's what it called itself, "the Darkness". That was the last thing Blu had remembered before he lost consciousness from shock and lack of sleep, leaving him to lay motionlessly on the ground below. Slowly, Blu regained his sight, opening his eyes ever so slightly. Immediately, he was greeted by the bright sun shining in his eyes while offering a warm and gentle breeze against his feathers.

Raising one wing to block out the sun, Blu slowly stood to his feet. A huge headache followed, almost knocking him to the ground again. "Ow…What happened…Where am I? Wait!"

In panic, Blu observed each part of his body, expecting to see the familiar aura surrounding him the night before. However, he was met by nothing. No aura, no inhuman powers, no voice in his head. Nothing.

"I'm…Fine?" Blu questioned uncertainly. His eyes adjusted to the sun, allowed him to observe his surroundings. He was in the jungle, on the ground to be exact. Behind him was a large dent that was left from before. Did he do that?

He did not have time to check. Only one thing raced on his mind: "Jewel!"

Without hesitation, Blu spread his wings and took to the sky, flying high to study around him. The city of Rio de Janeiro was close in view that would take him no longer than ten minutes to fly back at max speed.

Gathering more altitude, Blu dived down to gain more speed, soaring through the air as fast as his wings would carry him. He was no expert, still having much to learn if he wanted to beat the likes of Jewel in a race. Right now, that did not matter. His priority was getting to his loved one.

"I'm coming, Jewel!"

Blocking out everything around him, Blu made full haste to get back to the aviary. His focus was so strong that he failed to notice the group of figures watching him from the trees.

The lead figure stepped forward, holding one wing towards his allies. "Patience brothers. Let him return home. We will intercept soon."

* * *

Explaining the previous night's events to her friends had been more difficult than predicated. Jewel did it all the same, but now her friends looked thunderstruck. Rafael, Nico and Pedro processed her words, each having their own say on the matter.

"Glowing?"

"Strength?"

"Speed?"

Jewel nodded to each of their questions. "Yes."

Pedro leaned over towards Nico, lowering his voice. "I think she been taking too much of that pain relief."

His whisper had not gone unnoticed by Jewel, whom stomped towards him defensively. Pedro hid behind Rafael as Jewel released a yell. "I'm telling you the truth! I know what I saw!"

Rafael had both of his wings spread, gently placing them upon her. "Easy. Jewel, no one here is doubting you. Right, Pedro?"

Pedro leaned from behind, nodding every so softly.

"Jewel, I can tell by your eyes you haven't slept," Rafael noted as he gathered her full attention. "Please, get some rest. We'll search for Blu."

Stubborn as ever, Jewel pushed herself away. "No! I'm not waiting around while Blu is out there. Flying or no flying, I'm leaving. Don't anyone try and stop me!"

Without any more words to exchange, Jewel turned and begun climbing her away towards the air vent. Neither Nico nor Pedro dared try to stop her, knowing their small sizes had no chance of stopping Jewel. When her mind was set on something, stopping her would be very difficult. Now that she was angry, there was nothing stopping her.

Even Rafael did not act, but for not for the same reasons. He understood what it was like to be missing a loved one. After being caged by Nigel, he thought for certain he would never see Eva again, his juicy little mango. True love should never be broken.

Jewel reached the top of the tree and perched on the branch that would take her to the air vent. Though she would not admit it loud, she was afraid. Not only was her Blu out there alone but her wing was still not back to full strength. One wrong move and she would fall to certain doom.

As she prepared to step inside, another figure suddenly emerged from the inside of the vent and into the artificial jungle. Jewel's eyes widened in relief, a huge smile raising across her beak. "Blu!"

Blu shared a similar expression, landing beside her with his wings spread. "Jewel!"

Reunited and safe, the blue macaws leaped into each other's wings, embracing the other close. The previous night's events slipped their minds. All they cared about never being apart again. Their friends nearby could not avoid cooing at the sight.

"My boy's all grown up," Rafael sighed, struggling to hold back tears.

Blu was the first to lean out from their embrace. "Jewel, I'm so sorry for leaving like that. I…I don't know what happened! I wasn't myself!"

"I don't care!" Jewel reassured. "You're back and that's all that matters."

Blu wished it could be so simple. What happened last night was not going to be a one-time thing. "No Jewel. I…I can't just sit here. Something's inside of me, something dangerous. If I can't get it under control, I could hurt you. I can't risk that!"

His words of warnings confirmed Jewel's story to their friends. The three of them flew up and joined them on the same tree, curious to hear more.

Jewel eyed him suspicious, stepping back so they were a foot apart. "Blu, what are you saying?"

Blu hesitated to reply, knowing she would not like the answer. Inhaling a small breath, he gave the answer. "Jewel…I'm saying I should stay away from you. All of you."

"What?!" Jewel shrieked, causing everyone around to step back in caution. "Blu, that's crazy! I know you would never hurt me. You can't leave, I won't let you! We're in this together."

Blu had expected her to snap, but not as much as she did. "Jewel- "

Jewel stood firm. "No. I'm not letting you go out there alone. We're chained-to-each-other-birds. Remember?"

Those familiar words sunk deep into Blu's heart, those exact words he used himself when he saved her. That was when their relationship turned from hostile, to friendship and to love. They had gone through so much in their time together, would it be right for them to separate now? After everything?

Blu's mind was telling him to leave Jewel here for her own protection, but his heart said otherwise. He promised her that he would never let her go, one he intended to keep. "Always."

"And we got your back, too," Nico spoke up. "We'll stick with you to the end. We friends gotta stick together, right Pedro?"

"You got that right!" Pedro agreed enthusiastically.

Blu never felt more grateful than to have help from his friends. One month ago, he had rarely socialized with other birds, now he had more allies than ever before. "Thank you, all of you. But I'm afraid I don't even know where to begin."

Fortunately, his toucan friend had just the idea. Rafael let out a small chuckle as he placed both wings over his blue macaw amigos. "I know just the bird to help."

Blu raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"It's like I told you before: you know Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone," Rafael reminded. "A friend of ours use to come into the club. He was always talking crazy about darkness, how it takes control, you get the picture. Sound familiar?"

"You mean Andre?" Nico corrected.

Rafael nodded. "That's him. Only problem is that I don't know where he lives."

Though it seemed one problem was about to turn into another, Pedro stepped forward. "Lucky for you, Pedro knows just the bird who can help."

Nico eyed him. "You mean?"

"Rico the hawk!"

The legendary Rico, an old friend of theirs they had not seen in a long time. He was always a mysterious one, keeping to himself and seemed to have a habit of drinking. His species was also unknown as there had never been another like him. He was by no means hostile, but that did not mean he gave off a friendly vibe.

The mention of the familiar name left Jewel struck in awe. "Rico? Ricardo? Black bird, couple of inches taller than me?"

Blu eyed her curiously. "You know him?"

"He's a friend of mine," Jewel confirmed, though the change of her tone indicated she wasn't exactly happy, more surprised. "There were many of our kind, Blu. We found Rico once and adopted him into our clan when he nowhere left to go. One day, he left and never came back. About a week after that was…Well, when I lost my family."

Everyone was aware of Jewel losing her family and never bought it up in fear of bringing back bad memories. The change of her tone indicated she was saddened but reserved herself strong all the same.

"I'm not going to let my feelings get in the way," Jewel reassured after she noted their silence.

Blu patted her once for a small bit of comfort. However, he could not avoid but ask the obvious. "How exactly can he help?"

"Rafael may know everyone, but Rico knows where everyone is," Rafael explained in third person. "There's no better tracker than Rico."

Jewel took her mate's wing, turning her attention towards the air vent. "We're wasting time. We need to go, now."

There were no protests between birds. Without any more words to exchange, Blu positioned himself on top of Jewel and gently carried her in his talons, flying above the ground. Rafael led the way out of the artificial jungle, Blu in second and the best friends following from behind. It was time to find the answers to Blu's mysterious power.

A new adventure begins for the feathered friends.

* * *

 **That brings us to the end of this chapter. The blue macaws have been reunited and now it is time to find answers on the mysterious entity. Will they be successful in finding their answers? Stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon and don't forgot to check out Kraft58's profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: The brotherhood

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 3: The brotherhood**

 **Hello fellow readers and writers, we are back with chapter 3. Appreciate everyone waiting, and as a thank you for that, here we have a longer chapter than usual. But first, it's time for our next shout out.**

 **Author shout out: bluecatcinema**

 **So today's author is bluecatcinema. One of the very first Rio authors on FanFiction, blue has written a variety of Rio stories, covering both the first and second movies. All of their stories are not direct sequels to the other, but if you use your imagination, you could see how they could connect. What I love about blue's stories is how consistent they are with Rio's tone. Each time I read one of their stories, I** **immediately** **get the** **impression that this is something characters would say and do, so props to them for that.**

 **In terms of writing, all of blue's stories usually have basic structure with no strong and extra detail into them, but all of the stories are enjoyable, the dialogue's are awesome, you understand what's happening and the plots themselves are all enjoyable. I haven't really spoken to blue that much as a person, but from what I can tell, they are a great author and love the stories they do, putting a lot of passion. Sometimes I look back on blue's stories just to remember how much fun I had reading them. Soon I even plan to leave some long overdo reviews. If you're looking for enjoyable and somewhat short stories,** **definitely** **check out blue's. I recommend starting with the story called "Blu and I".**

* * *

Learning to fly had felt like a miracle to Blu at first, but now it was more natural than ever. However, that did not mean he had got used to it just yet. During their flight to the jungle, they had been flying at a high altitude, one that Blu was not use to. When looking down towards the ground, he was not met with the fear of heights but the sight of his loved one below, giving him the strength to fight through his fear.

"How much further?" Blu called. "Wings tiring here!"

"Not far, amigo!" Rafael reassured with a small yell. "Trust me, I am just as eager to get there as you are!"

"Why's that?"

"Because Eva isn't going to be pleased if I stay out past midnight again!"

Nico and Pedro could not avoid a small chuckle. It reminded them back the golden days when they are a trio with Rafael as their King of Carnival. Then came the day he met Eva and decided to settle down. Though he was not partying as much anymore, Nico and Pedro were still close friends with him and would always respect Rafael.

After travelling for a few more minutes, the small team of five finally arrived at the jungle. It was not far from the city at all, but they were surrounded by trees all the same. Rafael held out his wing towards his friends as they perched on a branch.

"I'll go and see if he's in, you guys wait here," Rafael instructed while he stepped forward towards the seemingly-empty hollow. "Hey Rico! You in there?"

"Go away!"

The outburst from within had caught most of the birds off guard. The only one who was unfazed was Jewel. She stepped forward and passed Rafael. "Rico! Get your butt out here, right now!"

Her scream was loud, scaring a couple of other wildlife nearby. A moment of silence followed before the figure inside stepped forward. The daylight exposed Rico from the darkness as he stepped outside, landing on the same branch as they did. The mysterious black hawk looked surprised to see the blue macaw.

"Jewel?" Rico greeted in surprise. "Is that really you?"

Jewel stepped forward, perched only a foot away. "It is. It's been a while."

Rico raised a small smile and opened his wings for a hug. "Too long, Jewel. Too long."

The others watched as Jewel stepped forward towards him. While most felt happy, Blu could not avoid a small sense of jealously towards him. Jewel would never leave him, right? Of course not. Their time together had proven her love for him.

Everyone was not expecting Jewel to raise her wing and punch Rico directly into the side of his face, almost knocking him off the branch.

Rico rubbed the side of his beak. "What was that for?"

"Where were you?!" Jewel demanded. "Where were you my family died!? Where were you!?"

Pedro leaned over towards Nico and whispered softly. "So much for not letting feelings get in the way."

"I left," Rico replied defensively. "I didn't need to be in your clan anymore! I was an adult, it was time for me to go. I don't exactly blend it, in case it never dawned on you."

Before further tensions could rise, Rafael stepped between the former friends and placed his wings out to separate them. "Amigos! I understand you both history, but now is not the time. We need your help, Rico!"

The black hawk glared towards his former friend, irritated to be greeted by such a rude welcome. Calmly wiping the side of his face, he inhaled a deep breath and turned towards the toucan. "What do you want?"

Although his question was aimed at Rafael, it was Jewel who answered. She gestured towards the other blue macaw to the side. "This is my mate, Blu. Something…Happened last night and we don't know how to deal with it."

"I'm not exactly a doctor, if that's what you're suggesting," Rico replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just shut up and listen," Jewel responded. "All we need to know is where is Andre. Tell us and we'll go, simple."

Rico processed her words, crossing his wings. He quietly thought over her words, thinking back towards the many locals who lived in the jungle. Rio was a big place, no doubt difficult to travel. Though he was not good with numbers, he would never forget a face. "Crazy guy, yellow warbler, speaks gibberish?"

"Bingo," Nico confirmed.

"Good luck," Rico scoffed. "He moved to São Paulo a couple of years back."

"São Paulo?!" everyone except for Blu exclaimed.

"São Paulo?" Blu questioned, unfamiliar with Brazil's locations. "Is that far?"

"Only two-hundred miles away," Pedro responded, rubbing his head with a puzzlement. "Dang, why'd he move there? That gonna take a lot of flying!

Seeing that his work was done, Rico turned and approached his hollow, ready to get back to sleep. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep off a hangover. Tchau."

Jewel watched him leave, viewing him with a frown. A small part of her wanted to follow and convince him to come with them, but her stubborn self refused. She had the answers and just wanted to help Blu before it was too late. "Come on, let's go."

"You can't be serious! These wings were meant for flying long distances!" Nico exclaimed, spreading his wings to prove his point.

"And we gotta club to manage!" Pedro added. "We owe it to our guests to rebuild!"

Rafael also had a say in as well. "I can't leave Eva and the kids alone! It could take days, there and back!"

Although their reasons were justified, it was not enough. In small fit of anger, Jewel squawked towards them with a small growl. "Then just go! I'm sick and tired of having so-called friends that turn their backs when you need them most!"

Blu reached out to calm her, but she was already one step ahead and had jumped onto another tree nearby. He turned towards them for reassurance. "I'll go and talk to her alone."

The three nodded while they went to wait for them on the ground. Blu hopped onto the same tree, carefully approaching his loved one. Slowly, he placed one wing on her back, hoping she would not shrug of the kind gesture. Once he was certain, he joined her fully. "Jewel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she responded, still with her back to him.

Blu turned her towards him, allowing their faces to meet, eyes locked. "Jewel, something's the matter. I know you would never have snapped to our friends like that."

There was no getting out of it, especially with Blu's intelligence. She inhaled a couple of breathes to calm herself, removing any remaining anger. "It's just…Seeing Rico again bought back too many memories that I don't like to think about. I didn't mean to snap like that. I was just so worried about you and with my temper, I just lost it."

Before she could speak anymore, Blu had one wing around her in a hug, planting a small kiss on the side of her beak. "It's okay, Jewel. You don't need to apologize to me, but I think our friends deserve one."

"You're right," Jewel nodded and returned the kiss. "Mind giving me a lift?"

Blu smiled. "Always."

From within the hollow, Rico watched as Blu descended towards the ground with Jewel safely in his grip, leaving him in peace once again. It had been a long time since their last encounter. After the incident, he was certain the blue macaws were no more, yet here they were, the possible last two of their kind. He was tempted to follow but decided against it. They clearly had personal problems and last thing they needed was him causing more tension. Without another thought, Rico turned and resumed his sleep.

Upon reaching the ground, Jewel stepped forward towards the trio, her expression now a remorseful one. "Guys, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I didn't mean what I said."

Nico offered her a smile in return. "No worries, baby bird, we good. Right Pedro?"

"Dang straight!" Pedro agreed.

"I forgive you. Believe me, it's not my first time getting yelled at by a girl," Rafael replied with a small chuckle.

With their hostilities ceased, it now came the time for them to get back on topic. Blu stepped forward to speak. "If this Andre can help, then we have to get to São Paulo before I lose control of myself again."

"I agree with you, amigo, but the distance is going to be a problem," Rafael reminded while trying to sound optimistic. "Think about it: Jewel can't fly, you only have a month's experience and we don't even know where Andre lives exactly!"

Blu acknowledged each of his points, knowing this was something he had to do. For himself and for Jewel. "We'll find a way. If I must travel a hundred miles, then I will."

"Your enthusiasm is most amusing."

The new voice startled the ground, causing them to turn around in surprise. No longer were they alone. A group of birds were gathered in front of them, at least a dozen full. Red-bellied macaws, slightly smaller than average sized birds. The one whom had addressed them stepped forward, wielding a small cane in one wing.

"So, you are the new Darkness host?" he assumed with a small chuckle.

Blu took a couple of steps back in surprise. This new bird gave him a creepy vibe, not to mention how casually he addressed the Darkness. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, where are my manners? I am Vadin," the apparent leader of this group introduced himself. "And these are my associates. And we are the brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?" Jewel said curiously.

Vadin nodded. "That is correct. Now I know you are eager and probably ready to run away. But please, heed my words. If you would like to get rid of your…Condition."

His offer and random appearance had left the group of five nervous, eyeing him with suspicion. The way behind them was clear so they could run if they needed to. However, Blu was interested in hearing his proposal.

"Go on," Blu requested.

Vadin cleared his throat while pacing in one spot. "We have studied the Darkness for years, we know of its power, it's intelligence, abilities, everything. It is an ancient power that has been hidden away for decades, made purely from dark essence, but it seems you are its next host. I'm afraid to say that if not treated properly, it will consume you, torture you, force you to hurt your loved ones. You do not want that, correct?"

"No," Blu responded while crossing his wings.

"Then allow us to help," Vadin offered and stepped forward. "It has taken almost a lifetime of study, but we know how to separate the Darkness from its host. With little difficulty, we can offer you this. You will be free from its burden and you can live your life in peace."

While he was speaking, Pedro leaned over towards Nico and quietly whispered: "This guy giving you a bad feeling?"

Nico nodded. "Getting my feathers all tingly."

This offer sounded too good to be true. A random group of birds showing up, offering to take away this monster. But even then, this still raised one more question for Blu to ask: "And what will you do with it?"

Vadin formed a grin. "Destroy it, of course. We not only have the power and knowledge to control it, but to extinguish it as well. We only want to protect everyone from this monstrous being. It is our duty to do so. Neither of us loses anything, but you have a gain. What do you say, Blu? Will you come with us and remove the Darkness?"

By now, the mysterious macaw only stood a foot away, offering his wing out towards Blu. The blue macaw was pondering the idea within while his friends stood in silence, watching the brotherhood with caution. Slowly, Blu outstretched one wing, preparing to accept him on his offer.

"DO NOT LET THEM TAKE ME!"

The familiar screech of the Darkness caused Blu to stumble back, holding both wings against his head. "Leave me alone!"

"THEY WILL USE ME TO KILL YOU!"

Jewel and Rafael supported Blu as he struggled to contain his inner demons, in more agony than before. The mysterious macaw merely spectated, further proving his point of its power.

"You cannot control the Darkness, Blu and we know you don't want it inside of you," Vadin explained with a small smile. However, it was not a smile of reassurance, more of one of desire. "My offer still stands: come with me, let us free you of this burden."

A few seconds passed while Blu was struggling to contain its power. In a sudden flash, he jolted one thing back and accidently knocked Rafael to the ground with his new-found strength. The toucan did not expect this and was left wounded from the force.

"Rafi!" the best duo of Nico and Pedro exclaimed and jumped to help their friend.

Jewel did not let this deter her, standing with her mate no matter what. She held both wings tightly around him as he fell to the ground, groaning with agony.

While he was moving around in anguish, Vadin had opened his beak to say something. Before he could do so, another face emerged from the crowd of brotherhood. A single gold and blue macaw stepped out.

"Are we done yet?" he questioned impatiently with a gruff.

"Patience Johnny," Vadin ordered calmly. "Our friend here just needs some time to answer."

The gold and blue macaw looked all too familiar for Rafael. He observed him closely, noting the scar that was crossed over his left eye. Something about him was ringing a bell, something he could not quite put a talon on.

Blu finally recovered from his condition, the pain was slowly beginning to cease to the point he could tolerate it. With small gasps, he gently got out from Jewel's wings and steppe forwards to the red-bellied macaw. "Vadin. You can really get this…Thing out from me?"

"Without a doubt," Vadin reassured. "And you won't feel a thing."

Relieved, Blu was preparing to step forward and follow them elsewhere. That was until Rafael had suddenly grabbed a hold of his wing, yanking him back. "Rafael, what are you doing?"

"You can't go with him!" Rafael replied while he pushed him back towards the others for safety. "That's Johnny the snake he's with! He's one of the worst and cruelest birds in all of Rio, if Vadin's working with him, that it can't be good!"

Blu had only known the toucan for a short while but knew that it when it came to knowledge of everyone, Rafael was the right one to ask. "He is?"

"You have to get out of here!" Rafael ordered, standing in front of his blue macaw friend. "Go!"

Vadin merely sighed, rubbing one wing over his face. "You just couldn't stay out of sight like I ordered, could you?"

Johnny did not acknowledge him, either he didn't hear or ignored. Either way, he was beginning to march toward the blue macaw. "Like it or not, you're coming with me!"

As he marched, Jewel suddenly stood in front of her mate. "You won't touch a feather on his head!"

"Out of my way!" Johnny demanded, raising one wing. He threw his wing forward, only to complete miss as she ducked before kicking him backwards. He stumbled in surprise as she tackled him backwards, clawing at his stomach while doing so.

Nico whistled in amazement. "Go Jewel!"

Blu was more than grateful for her help, but for both their sakes, he held her back before it became too much for her to handle.

Johnny groaned in frustration as he recovered his footing. "Now you're gonna get it, you little- "

Vadin placed his staff against Johnny, preventing him from embarrassing himself again. "If you can't stop a girl who only has one good wing, what do you truly expect to do against a being of darkness? Once again, I must do everything myself. You're lucky Lord Nexus isn't here to witness your foolishness. Observe."

Everyone watched with surprise as Vadin moved at incredible, super-human speeds with a small trail of purple energy behind him. He dashed directly in front of Blu, holding one wingtip under the blue macaw's beak.

"I am only going to ask you this once: will you give me the Darkness of your own free will?" Vadin requested, his tone indicating that there would be consequence for the wrong answer.

Jewel lunged forward towards him, only to be knocked away by Vadin's staff. Angered by seeing his loved one hurt, Blu pushed away Vadin's wingtip and threw his wing forward, missing. Vadin reappeared and kicked him to the ground, leaving both blue macaws injured.

Vadin turned towards the rest of their friends, eyeing them with cruel intent in his eyes. "Any more of you want to intervene?"

The three friends wanted nothing more than to help, but what could they do? An old man and two small birds against a being of this speed didn't exactly favor in their odds. Even if by some miracle they got past Vadin, they still had Johnny and the brotherhood to get past. There was nothing they could do.

As Vadin stepped forward towards Blu, he was not expecting another figure to kick him away, landing a firm strike against his head. Vadin fell to the ground before using his super speed to gather his footing, eyeing his mysterious attacker. "Insolent wretch!"

Rico casually shrugged. "I have a really bad hangover, believe me, pal, this wasn't how I saw my day going either."

Keeping his calm composer, Vadin stood and dashed directly in front of Rico, eyeing the hawk into his eyes. "You look…Familiar. Have we met?"

"No, but I think you know my friends," Rico replied, leaving Vadin confused for a moment. With his guard down, Rico punched him with both wings twice. "That's lefty and that's righty."

Now growing impatient, Vadin stood upright and whacked his staff into Rico's lower stomach, winding him to the point he could no longer stand. Blu remained wounded on the floor while Jewel gathered her footing, preparing to help. That's when Johnny blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Johnny growled and shoved her back with one wing.

Jewel stepped forward. "Back off or I'll claw your eyes out!"

Unfazed by her threats, Johnny proceeded to fight her alone. As for the remaining three, they could no longer stand by and jumped into the fight. Rafael used his huge beak to knock Johnny away while Nico and Pedro each grabbed one of Vadin's talons to stop him from running, or at the very least, slow him down.

Blu could only watch his friends fight to protect him, unable to help in anyway. He hated being defenseless, he hated violence, not being to help his loved ones. Each of them was fighting to protect him, someone they had barely knew for only a month, but treated him like one of their own all the same. It made Blu angry that he could repay the kindness.

"Use my power!"

"No!" Blu refused.

"Wield it!"

"I won't!"

"POWER!"

"NOOOO!"

In the middle of battle, everyone's eyes widened in surprise as the ground beneath them rumbled, followed with a powerful shockwave that knocked every bird down. Followed with this was a bright, purple aura surrounding Blu. It was happening again.

"No!" Jewel gasped, moving to help him, but was held back by Rafael.

His powers activated again, Blu's eyes were completely purple, his kind and shy expression replaced by one of hatred. With a loud snarl, he raised one wing and emitted a small purple orb, aimed towards the crowd of brotherhood members.

Vadin recovered his footing, wielding his staff in preparation. "So, it begins. A clever attempt, Blu, but you are in the dawn of day. Your power will not last long in the light."

Blu responded with a roar, his voice combined with the Darkness that created an echo. "DIE!"

The power he wielded was released, firing the small orb towards them. Vadin used his speed to dodge, but the same could not be said for a couple of his men. One unfortunate member was hit with the blast, collapsing down in agony as his feathers burned.

While their leader remained confident, Johnny stepped back in fear, shocked that the power he was witnessing was real. As he backed away, he was not expecting Blu to have suddenly moved from his current spot towards him, standing only a few inches away. His very presence was terrifying, the aura around him was frightening.

Johnny threw his wing forward to strike, only to have his wing caught by Blu's halfway. He struggled to free himself. "Let me go! Get off me!"

Blu silently growled, applying more pressure towards Johnny's wing. The gangster was at his mercy, allowing Blu to slowly crush his wing. Vadin watched the events transpire, knowing he could intervene when he pleased. However, he decided otherwise and wanted to see the true extent of its power.

As seconds passed, Blu tightened his grip the most and crushed Johnny's wings, feeling the very bones snap before him. Johnny released a cry of agony as Blu finally released him, holding one wing against the other.

"I think he broke my wing!" Johnny yelled between groans. He crawled himself away until a couple of brotherhood members picked him up.

Vadin was indeed impressed by the power, but now he knew he was Blu's next target. He raised his staff above his head while holding out one wing. "Impressive. I sense your power is weakening in the sunlight of day."

His suspicions were confirmed as the aura surrounding Blu was beginning to falter. Vadin chuckled and held out his wing towards his men, ordering them to stay back until he said otherwise. "Come. Let us return to base."

This was certainly unexpected. One of the brotherhood members spoke up. "We're just going to leave them here?!"

Vadin waited until he was out of the other's hearing range before he answered. "Even if we subdue them all, we cannot properly extract the Darkness without the siphon. They have won this round."

The feathered friends were not expecting their foes to retreat. Each of the brotherhood members flew away, carrying the injured Johnny while doing so. Blu was preparing to chase them, but that's when his powers finally gave out, leaving him exhausted. He fell and gasped for air, drained of energy. The aura around him dispersed, his eyes turned normal and his unkind appearance ceased.

Vadin remained the only one left, leaving one final piece of advice: "We will settle things soon enough."

Without another word, the mysterious being dashed away. Now alone once again, everyone begun to recover themselves. Jewel did not hesitate to jump beside Blu, pushing past his mysterious power.

"Blu, are you okay?!" Jewel questioned as he helped him stand.

Between pants, Blu mustered the remaining strength he had to stand. The second he was upright, he felt a huge headache follow, holding one wing against his head. "I think so. What happened?"

Rafael eyed him suspiciously. "You don't remember?"

Blu shook his head. "I was watching you guys fight and then…Then it all went blank. I don't remember what happened after that."

"To put it bluntly: you transformed, got angry, attacked and then you scared everyone away," Rico explained simply, earning a couple of strange looks. "What?"

"You don't seem surprised," Blu noted.

Rico shrugged. "Can't say many things shock me anymore. Enough about that, what you planning to do now? Hang around until Mr. Speedy Gonzales comes back?"

"He has a point, Blu," Jewel agreed. "If they want the Darkness, then how many more could be out there who want it, too?"

All their points were clear, and Blu knew this. He turned towards everyone present, knowing they were waiting on him for a decision. He inhaled a small breath, calming his mind to make this choice rationally. "I think we should go to São Paulo. If Andre knows as much as he claimed, then he can help."

Everyone seemed to agree with his suggestion. Except for Rico, that is, who had his own say in the matter.

"Or we could go to Vadin," Rico casually suggested, earning a look from everyone.

"You get hit in the head or summit, Rico?" Pedro questioned.

"Why would you do that?" Nico agreed with his best friend. "We're trying to stay away from the bad guys, not towards them!"

"And that's why you don't have hearing as good as mine," Rico replied. "Before they left, Vadin mentioned something about a 'siphon', said they need it to separate Blu and Darkness. Why not just go to them and take it for ourselves? You saw how afraid they were of Blu."

Rafael spoke up. "But where would we find them?"

"Their club, of course," Rico answered as if it were obvious. "Only place gangsters hang out."

As reckless as he was, Rico made a good point. Vadin clearly possessed a lot of intelligence and knew exactly what he needed to do. Blu was now considering the hawk's point as well, but it came of a bigger risk.

"I'm not sure about that," Blu admitted. "What I did just now, I had no control over myself! What if I can't do that again?"

"And we can't just use Blu's power like that!" Jewel agreed, standing beside her loved one firmly.

Rico shrugged once again. "If we travel to São Paulo, it'll take about six hours at a minimum. You really want to be caught in the dark like that?"

Both options had their ups and downs, but only one could be made.

Jewel turned towards Blu, allowing him to make the choice for them. "Blu, what do you want to do? No matter what, we'll be with you."

Blu swallowed his nervousness, trying to keep calm enough to make a rational choice. After a moment of hesitation, he finally answered. "Okay…This is what we're going to do."

* * *

 **What a chapter, that was a long one. The mysterious brotherhood have revealed themselves, lead by the infamous Vadin. Now with more threats, time is running short for the blue macaws. Stay tuned for chapter 4 coming soon. See you all then.**


	4. Chapter 4: Behind the Curtain

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 4:** **Behind the Curtain**

 **Good day, everyone. We are back with our fourth chapter in this remaster. When we last left off, Blu and friends encountered the mysterious Vadin. Let us see where their next adventure will take them.**

 **Author shout out: Aninat131**

 **And for our third** **shout out** **today, we have author Aninat131. Like bluecatcinema, Aninat was one of the first authors to begin writing Rio** **fan fictions** **. As of now, Aninat has written three Rio stories that are** **relatively** **short, covering the first movie as the second one wasn't even** **announced** **at this point. Their stories are really enjoyable, the writing style is fun and enjoyable to read, they are also** **consistent** **with Rio's tone while adding a little bit of higher rating and their comedy is on point. Overall, Aninat has produced some pretty great work.**

 **In terms of writing, Aninat doesn't go into deep detail, but they write enough to understand what is** **happening** **and they keep it enjoyable to read. Honestly, it's a shame they didn't write more because I saw a lot of potential in Aninat becoming an even better writer. I haven't really spoken Aninat much, but from what I've gathered, Aninat is** **definitely** **a great person to talk to and a writer. I sometimes even look back here and there to remind myself of good times, funny comedy and great stories. If you're looking to read good and funny stories,** **definitely** **check out Aninat. You should start with the story called "The Only One."**

* * *

The decision to take the fight directly to Vadin had been a difficult one for Blu to make, but after careful consideration, he decided it would be the best bet. Together, the friends begun their journey towards the gangster club. If Johnny were there, then no doubt Vadin would be present, too. Rico accompanied them on their journey, knowing they would need experience and combat skills.

The group arrived at their destination: another club like Nico and Pedro's, except it was in the jungle and not in the city. Instead of birds who love to party, it was full of gangsters whom would do nothing but hurt others. This was going to be a tough one.

Everyone landed a few feet away from the club, landing behind some bushes and trees for cover. Two gangsters were acting as a bouncers outside. This club consisted of heavy logs and bushes as its design, only one way in and one way out.

"This is the place," Rico declared.

"Think they're expecting us?" Blu questioned upon noticing the guards.

Rico shrugged and stepped forward. "Only one way to find out."

The hawk stepped out from his hiding spot, all the while the others tried to stop him.

"Rico, get back here!" Jewel commanded, but her demands fell on deaf ears.

Rico continued marching forward until he stood only a foot away from the bouncers, eyeing them closely. "I need to come inside."

"You on the list, tough guy?" one of them questioned.

"No."

"Then you aren't coming in coming inside!" the second one exclaimed. "Now beat it before we beat you."

Rico merely frowned, but soon changed into a smile. "Oh, I understand. I got my invitation right HERE!"

With one strong punch, Rico knocked one of the gangsters to the ground, leaving him unconscious. The second threw his wing forward, only to be countered and thrown to the ground. Rico kicked him while he was down, leaving him to join his ally. Satisfied, Rico turned and whistled as an all-clear signal. The others stepped out from their cover, clearly not amused with their new ally's recklessness.

Jewel even nudged him as they passed. "You haven't changed one bit."

Rico grinned while rubbing his wing, noting she had hit him harder than intended. "Could say the same about you."

"So, what's the plan here exactly?" Nico inquired. "We just gonna walk in and be like, "Oh hey, mind giving us siphon and letting us leave in peace?"."

"And they could be waiting for us in there!" Pedro added. "I value my tail feathers, you know!"

Blu stepped forward with both wings out, hoping to ease their worries. "This is going to be dangerous. I don't know what's going to be happen in there. But if it means freeing me from the Darkness, we have no choice. If I must use it to win, then we'll show Vadin why it's power is dangerous."

There were no protests between them. Everyone quietly made their way inside the club; their guard was at a maximum. Jewel had pecked Blu on the side of his beak before they entered together, wing in wing. The club inside was very dark to the point that visibility was limited.

"I can't see two feet in front of me!" Nico complained.

"We could hold wings in case we get lost," Pedro suggested.

"I am NOT holding wings," Rico responded negatively. Being the only bird with pure black feathers, he practically blended in with the darkness around them.

"Darkness…I FEED!"

Blu grunted but ignored the voice as they continued to march in the seemingly endless darkness. Their prayers were answered as a pair of bright lights sprung to life, lighting up the entire club around them. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes from the sudden light, blinding them temporarily.

"THE LIGHT!"

"And so, you come as predicated."

The second their eyes were adjusted to the light, everyone stepped back in defiance. Before them stood Vadin, accompanied with Johnny and their fellow brotherhood members with a couple of gangsters with them.

"Welcome," Vadin greeted as he stepped forward between the lights. "I had the feeling that you would be dropping by. Now, have you come to reconsider my offer?"

Blu stepped forward slightly, mustering all the strength he could to avoid giving off his obvious fear. "V-Vadin. I've come for the siphon. We just want that. No one needs to get hurt."

Behind Johnny, another new face appeared before them. A female gold and blue macaw joined the team, grinning widely. "It's cute that he thinks things will be peaceful. He must be new."

"That's right, Kate," Johnny agreed and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's beak.

The brotherhood leader responded with a small chuckle of amusement. "Ahh, so you know of it. I am impressed. Gentlemen."

Behind them, a couple of brotherhood members stepped out, wielding a golden blunt object. The siphon, no doubt. They placed the object into the ground firmly for Vadin.

Vadin stroked one wingtip over the item of power, admiring its creation. "Beautiful, is it not? Forged by the Angelus herself, designed to purely contain the Darkness. If you would be so kind as to step forward, we can begin the process."

It was clear from this point that Vadin had no intention of destroying the Darkness as promised. He wanted its power for himself or someone of a higher decent. Either way, Blu was not going to let that happen.

"No," Blu declined. "I won't let you."

Vadin merely sighed in disappointment. "If that is your choice. Gentlemen, subdue them."

Without hesitation, the brotherhood members jumped forward, armed with mysterious glowing purple weapons, made from dark essence. Everyone stood their ground and prepared for a fight before them. The brotherhood members attacked, swarming the group with little to no difficulty.

"Get off me!" Jewel demanded as she punched them away but was restrained with the rest of their friends.

Blu tried his best to summon the Darkness to help them, but even in the middle of the battle, it was no use. The light was too strong, preventing it's escape. With one strong punch, Blu was knocked unconscious by the brotherhood, leaving everyone alone.

* * *

Blu was uncertain on how long he had been unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the cries of his friends before totally darkness engulfed him. He was beginning to come to, greeted by small voices and the sounds of a blunt object hitting something metal.

"Keep him secured."

Blu finally came to, wakening to see big bright lights shining towards him. Strangely, he could feel something cold across his body. Upon regaining his sight, he gasped as he saw the gangsters nailing metal straps against him to the wall, across his neck, wings and on his legs just above his talons.

"That should keep him still," one gangster said as he hit the nail down on the straps, tightening them.

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" Blu exclaimed.

"What's the matter, macaw? Not so tough without the Darkness to back you up?" Johnny said, walking over to Blu. Raising his good wing, he struck Blu once across his face.

Blu coughed in response. "Please, I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted the siphon!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Johnny said, walking aside to reveal the siphon and a trail of black and purple followed, directly towards him.

"Do not let them take me, Blu!"

Blu could feel the energy of the Darkness slowly leaving his body and into the siphon. Nearby, the rest of Blu's friends had been subdued. Rafael, Nico and Pedro were locked in a cage dangling from the ceiling, Rico was held down by two brotherhood members and as for Jewel, an additional three brotherhood held her down.

"Jewel!" Blu called. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me!" Jewel replied as she struggled to free herself.

In the meantime, Vadin stepped forward and placed one wing against Blu's head, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Now that I have your attention, I will ask again: will you give me the Darkness of your own free will?"

With no more options between them, Blu knew his choices were running low. "Okay, okay, you win. Just please, let my friends go first."

Vadin chuckled. "I knew you would see things our way, but I cannot follow with your request until we have the Darkness in our possession."

Johnny stepped forward and armed himself with a small blade, standing a small distance away from the two brotherhood members restraining Rico. "And to prove we're serious, this is what's going to happen!"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Johnny threw the knife with such accuracy and stabbed Rico directly into his stomach, leaving a huge trail of blood following. The hawk let out a painful and surprised gasp, grunting further when Johnny removed the weapon. The brotherhood released him, watching as his life was beginning to slip away.

Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOOO!"

"RICO!" the trio inside the cage yelled.

Johnny grinned in satisfaction as the hawk died. "Not so tough."

"Baby, you didn't have to do that," Kate spoke up, obviously not in agreement with her boyfriend's actions. She had some restrictions at the least.

Vadin stepped forward towards his ally, finally showing the first signs of frustration. "Moron! You only kill when I say so!"

"What's the big idea?" Johnny shrugged. "Had to get my point across. Now if we don't get the Darkness soon, I'll kill the girl, too!"

Blu's eyes were widened with shock, small tears beginning to form from witnessing the death of his friend. He did not know the hawk for more than a day, yet this was the first time he had witnessed a death before him. It was sickening to see someone get murdered like that in cold blood. The hawk had done so much for him in a small time, yet Blu did nothing to repay the kindness. He would never get a chance to do so.

But now, this same monster was threatening to hurt his mate. He tightened his wing in anger, shaking violently while he tried to keep himself calm. For the first time ever, he was furious, more angered than he had ever been in his lifetime. Even against Nigel, he had never been this angry. "You hurt Rico…You killed Rico…HOW DARE YOU!"

Vadin sighed and shifted his attention back towards Johnny again. "See, now you've made him mad. Why must I work with such incompetence? What's next? The lights going out?"

As if he cursed him, the lights had suddenly turned off, leaving everyone in a fit of panic. With only the power of the siphon acting as a light, everyone knew they were in trouble. Vadin, whom had grown accustomed to seeing in the darkness, watched as Rico looked towards him, holding a piece of wire in his wing.

With a final small chuckle, Rico spoke up. "Get them…Blu."

"RELEASE ME!"

No more boundaries were holding Blu back, he finally unleashed his hidden power. Releasing a roar of determination, the purple aura around him exploded, freeing him of his binds. He landed and glared towards the brotherhoods. However, his appearance was notably different compared to the previous two times.

Blu screamed towards his intended target, his voice no longer echoed from the Darkness and his eyes were no longer changed. "VADIN!"

The brotherhood members desperately moved forward to restrain him, throwing their fists forward to injure him. Unable to be stopped, Blu unleashed his full power, blasting everyone around him away. Johnny moved forward to attack, armed with his knife.

"DIE!" he screamed as he lunged forward.

Johnny landed beside him, throwing the blade forward. Quickly reflexes allowed Blu to catch his wing. In response, he raised his other wing and begun charging a single attack. His wingtips released separate small beams, blasting through different parts of Johnny's body. To finish, Blu whacked his wing against him, knocking the cruel macaw away until he hit the wall with a sickening thud, landing motionlessly on the ground.

Vadin was outraged at this outcome, not what he had expected. Throwing his staff to the side, he reclaimed the siphon and leaped back, sealing it closed. "Brothers, we must retreat!"

The remaining brotherhood members did as they were told, scattering in different directions. Those that had been knocked out were carried away by their allies. Vadin once again remained the only one standing.

Refusing to let him escape again, Blu leaped forward and threw his wing forward. Vadin blocked his attack with the siphon before dashing backwards. Though the object was blunt, Blu's super strength prevented damage to his wing.

"DESTORY HIM!"

"You certainly are something, Blu!" Vadin noted with his wing raised. "But you are not the only one with powers. Mal chama!"

Vadin released a flame of dark essence, engulfing Blu in its powers. The blue macaw released a cry of pain as he felt his feathers burn from around him, leaving him to fall to the ground. His friends were yelling for his safety.

As seconds passed, Vadin ceased his attack. The flames terminated, followed with the smoke vanishing. Although initially concerned, everyone was now shocked. Blu was completely unharmed by the attack, not a single piece of damage remained.

Vadin lowered his wing as the damage he caused had done its job for now. "Do not worry. You cannot die, Blu. The Darkness will not allow you. This was a mere example of what is to come."

Without another word, Vadin dashed away, leaving the friends alone. Still with his aura, Blu stepped forward and helped his loved one.

"Are you okay?" Blu inquired as he took her wing to help her stand.

"I think so," Jewel assured, watching with a mixture of sadness and relief. "Blu, you're in control."

Blu lifted both of his wings, noting the aura around him remained, but now he had full control over himself. The Darkness was quiet, not a single trace of it remained. "I am. I did it!"

"YOUR WILL IS MINE!"

It was too early to celebrate just yet. While Blu helped the others from the cage, Jewel fell and mourned the now deceased hawk, cradling him in her wings. The anger she held towards him vanished, replaced by one of sadness and regret.

"Rico," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this."

Blu joined her shortly afterwards, placing both wings around her for comfort while the aura of dark essence powered down. The others watched with sympathetic looks. Nico took off his bottle cap and placed it against his chest as a sign of respect.

Their silent mourning was ruined by a small cry for help. "Please help me!"

Everyone's attention turned towards a part of the club that had been partially destroyed in the middle of Blu's attack. Kate was pinned against the ground, a small structure of wood against her wing.

"Don't leave me!" Kate pleaded while holding her free wing out. "Please."

Jewel focused towards her, wiping her tears away to replace her sadness with one of sternness. "Leave her."

Blu widened his eyes slightly in surprise. "Jewel, we can't just leave her like this."

Jewel's beak dropped open as her mate approached Kate, using his controlled power to lift the debris away with ease. "Are you kidding me?! She's one of them! Do you think she would show us the same mercy?"

"Maybe not," Blu admitted, taking Kate's one wing to help her stand. "But I'm not going to become like them."

Jewel did not approve one bit. Instead, her focus directed towards Rico. "I'm not leaving Rico like this, he deserves a proper burial."

With assistance from their friends, the group of five carried Rico and Kate out of the club. Now that Vadin had escaped, they were left no choice but to travel to São Paulo after all. It was going to be a long journey. Not only would it be tiring, but the event that occurred now would forever haunt them, leaving the group to mourn.

Rafael helped carry Kate from Blu, switching their roles. "Amigo, I'll get her to help, but I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways. For now."

Blu raised an eyebrow. "You're not coming?"

The toucan shook his head. "I can't. I'm useless to you out there, I would only get in the way. And worst, Vadin could have a whole army on his side. My family could be in danger, too. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Blu reassured. "I have control of the power. For now, at least. We can do this."

Rafael nodded and patted his amigo on the back. "Good luck, my friend. Take care."

* * *

Burying Rico had been an emotional moment for every present, but none more than Jewel. She was holding back her tears, keeping strong. The group of four gathered outside the grave they had buried him under, allowing him to rest in peace. It was a difficult time for them all, his death hitting them harder than they thought.

Jewel knelt to his grave, wishing him a final farewell. "Goodbye Rico. Until we meet again."

She stood tall and joined the rest of her friends, sharing a quick hug with Blu while doing so.

With a small sigh, Nico turned towards the others while placing his bottle cap back into his head. "What do we do now?"

Blu spoke up. "We go to São Paulo, find Andre, get the answers and put an end to this."

"And how we gonna get there?" Pedro questioned. "It's gonna be a long journey!"

Everyone turned towards the other, sharing confused faces. That was until Nico spoke up. "I think we got an idea."

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of chapter 4, everyone. Blu has gained control of the Darkness for the time being. The group are left in devastation over the loss one their black hawk. Stay tuned for chapter 5 as our group of feathered friends travael to São Paulo.**


	5. Chapter 5: São Paulo

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 5:** **São Paulo**

 **Hello everyone, we're back with the fifth chapter. Getting few them quite quick, aren't we? Don't worry about it being over anytime soon, we've got a long way to go.**

 **Author shout out:** **Chloemcg**

 **For our shout out today we have author Chloemcg. Chloe begun writing her first Rio story back in late 2012. In fact, it wasn't that long after I first joined. As of now, Chloe has written more Rio stories than I can count from the top of my head, all of which mainly follow plot elements from the second movie. Chloe's stories are enjoyable to read, they are mostly friendly to a younger audience while keeping consistent with Rio's tone. Some of the stories are in one continuity while others are their own stand alone plot, but if you used your imagination a bit, you could probably see how they connect together.**

 **For her writing style, Chloe's details are very nice. You understand the atmosphere and environment within the area and the dialogue between each character is very well done. I have never spoken to Chloe on a personal basis as she has PM disabled, but from what I've gathered, she is a friendly author and loves doing what she does. If you are looking for a group of Rio stories to read, definitely go and check out Chloe's profile.I recommend starting with "Rio: Merry Christmas."**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Blu exclaimed.

When Nico had offered a plan, Blu was not expecting that to be hitching a ride on a bus. Riding a tram for a small while was one thing, but resting on a bus was going to be three times as long. The remaining four watched from the building above, waiting to make their next move.

Nico shrugged. "What? Ya'll want to get to São Paulo without flying, this is the way!"

"It's a piece of cake!" Pedro agreed. "We'll be there in no time."

Blu had doubts, but if it meant getting there in one piece and removing the Darkness, it had to be done. Of course, he would not do so without the approval of his loved one. "Jewel?"

His mate had been notably quiet since the events of the club. Yet it did not appear she was in silence because of her friend's passing, more like she was ignoring Blu in particular. "I don't care, let's just get there and go."

Blu noted her tone, but nevertheless, he hovered above her and carried her gently. "Okay, let's do this."

"Now you're talking!" Nico said enthusiastically. Despite recent events, their duo remained optimistic. "Follow us!"

Together, the three friends flew down and landed on the bus, seconds before it departed from its station. Next stop: São Paulo. Upon landing, the group noted they were not the only birds with the same idea. Two male rufous-bellied thrush birds were resting nearby, greeting the group of four.

"Olá amigos!" one of them greeted.

"Bem vinda!" the second one added.

"Olá!" Nico returned the gesture before it dawned on him that Blu didn't speak their same language. "You guys speak English?"

"Sure do! I'm Raul and this is my brother, Tup!" the first introduced himself. "Where ya'll heading?"

"São Paulo, yourself?" Pedro returned the question.

"Porto Alegre!" Tup responded.

Blu's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Wow, that's a long way! If timed with your max speed and normal weather conditions, both of you could have never made it there in one flight."

The brothers turned towards the other, sharing an exchange look of confusion. Seconds later, they broke into a fit of laughter, ever so amused by the blue macaw's words.

"I like him!" Raul said between laughs.

"We should hang out sometime!" Tup spoke up. "You guys seem like fun!"

Blu joined them in their laughter, but he cut himself short when he noticed the presence of his mate had left. Turning, he noted that she had moved away towards the front of the bus roof, taking a seat by the edge. Curiously, he followed her, leaving Nico and Pedro to bond with their new friends.

"Jewel, is everything okay?" Blu inquired raising one wing to rest over her. Instead, he was met with her shuddering to his presence.

Without turning towards him, Jewel replied shortly. "Why did you help her?"

Blu raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean?"

"That girl, why did you help her?" Jewel asked a second time, now slightly more agitated in her voice. "She was with them, she helped kill Rico! How could you help her like that?"

Blu thought they had settled this dispute before, but it was apparent that she was still annoyed. "Jewel, I told you, I couldn't just leave her there. She would have died!"

Reaching the limit of her patience while she turned, Jewel let her short-temper take over and snapped. "Wake up, Blu! You think she would have helped if you were the one in danger? You can't be so naive!"

Her words sunk deep into Blu, causing him to shuffle back. Blu did not know how to reply at first, processing her words within. Kindness was all he knew, never holding a single dark thought in his mind. He would never act hostile towards others, even against the likes of Vadin. While it was true he saved them from certain doom, it was the Darkness doing most of the work.

Inhaling a deep breath, Blu finally gathered the right words to speak. "Jewel, I'm sorry you think that way. You're right, I am naïve, but that's who I am. Vadin and his followers were evil. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt others, I know. But that's what makes us better than them. I won't become like them. If I cross that path, to hurt others and leave them to die…I can't go back. I'm sorry."

His words were at the upmost sincere, the gentleness in his voice supported his words. Nevertheless, Jewel turned away once again, refusing to look him in the eyes. "And what if it was me, Blu? What if I was the one who…Who died? Would you have helped her then?"

Left speechless, Blu was unable to muster a reply. The silence between them was tense. Nico and Pedro were completely oblivious to their argument, happily discussing with the brothers.

Noting his silence, Jewel inhaled a small breath, deep within thought for what she was about to say. With a small sense of regret, she spoke softly yet firmly. "Blu…How can we be together when it seems like you care more about the people we fight than me? I don't want to say this, but…"

Blu knew where this was going. Without her permission, he took one of her wings in his own, pleading with her to reconsider. "Jewel, please, don't say anymore. You're…You're the best thing to ever happen to me…I don't want to lose you."

Jewel replied with a small whimper and a single tear in her eye. "Then why does it have to be?"

There were no more words to exchange between the former lovebirds as they looked into the other's eyes. Their journey begun with their meeting turning from hostility to one of friendship and then to love. Now, it appeared their journey together had finally reached an end.

* * *

Throughout the entire journey, there was nothing but silence exchanged between the blue macaws as they travelled aboard the bus. Nico and Pedro had finally noted their silence at one point but said nothing of it. After many hours, they had finally arrived at their destination.

São Paulo.

The beautiful city came into view as their bus entered, bringing them with a beautiful view to set their sights on. Even Blu was left amazed despite the situation with his condition and the loss of his loved one as well.

The city was filled with large buildings around them, busy streets filled with heavy traffic and local market stores everywhere. Their stay here may be more worthwhile than they thought. Raul and Tup bid their new friends farewell as they flew away in another direction to board another bus. The four friends flew up to a rooftop for a better view of the city.

Nico leaped up and spread both wings in excitement. "Aqui estamos nos, bem-vindo a São Paulo!"

"Shame we didn't come here for a vacation," Pedro said gloomily. "We could party here like crazy!"

Not sharing their enthusiasm, Jewel spoke up. "Let's just get this over with. Sooner we're back in Rio, the better. Where does Andre live?"

Nico shrugged. "No idea, that's the tricky part."

"Let's ask around," Blu suggested. "We should split up in teams of two."

"Good idea," Nico agreed and held out his wing towards Pedro. "We'll search above and meet back here. Ya'll gonna be fine?"

"I can take care of myself, Nico," Jewel assured, though it was clear by her tone she said this with annoyance and not with appreciation.

"Piece of cake!" Pedro said as he high-fived Nico. "See ya'll soon!"

The best friends flew away, leaving the two blue macaws alone on the rooftop. There was a small awkward silence between them as they prepared to leave.

Jewel was the one to speak up first. "You wanted us to be alone, didn't you? That's why you told Nico to search in two teams."

"I did, but not for the reason you're thinking of," Blu admitted. "I just want you to be safe. You still can't fly, remember?"

Jewel outstretched her almost-healed wing, testing her limits. Her bones were fixed, yet she could feel her strength was not back to normal. Even for someone was stubborn as her, she knew there was nothing she could do to fly anytime soon. "You've made your point, Blu."

Now alone, Blu approached her to talk in private. "Jewel, I just want to ask you something."

Expecting this, Jewel sighed and braced herself. "What is it?"

"I know you said that there can't be no future between us," Blu explained. "But I just wanted to ask, after all this over, is there…A chance you could think about it? I understand there's lots going through your head with what's happened. I just want to be sure you've made up your mind."

Jewel did admit that death of Rico combined with her shock at recent events had left her mind in a fritz. She turned her back to Blu, considering his question carefully. She turned towards Blu and opened her beak to answer.

That was when danger loomed. From seemingly out of nowhere, small pellet bombs had landed between them. Upon exploding, they released a cloud of smoke, leaving them coughing and gasping for air while blinding the sights around them.

"I can't see!" Blu said between coughs. While struggling, he could feel his energy dropping severely. "Jewel! Speak to me!"

Their efforts were vain. The smoke around them caused the blue macaws to pass out, hitting the ground below. The last thing Blu remembered was the silhouette of a figure approaching him before the world around him dispersed.

* * *

"Blu…Blu…Wake up…Blu…"

The world around him was beginning to come back as his vision recovered. Waking with a huge headache, Blu raised his head while blinking his eyes to bush off the fatigue around him. With a small shake from his head, Blu finally awakened fully, greeted with a huge brightness of light around him.

"GET AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"

Blu finally gathered his vision and examined his surroundings. The first feeling he felt was relief to see Jewel was well, sitting beside him. She took one of his wings and helped him stand.

"Where are we?" Blu inquired while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know," Jewel responded. "One minute we were on the roof, the next, I woke up here."

Blu examined their surroundings, relived to see they were inside a small room filled with light. They were unrestrained, allowing them to move around without any constrictions.

"The brotherhood?" Blu questioned curiously. "No, it can't be, Vadin would have been right here waiting for us."

"REMAIN still!" a new voice had joined them, causing the blue macaws to jump up. From one of the many corners, a yellow warbler leaped towards them, wielding a light in one talon and blowfish in the other while he wore a necklace of garlic. "Are you infected?! The Darkness has a hold?! Answer me! I know it's there!"

Without hesitation, Jewel stepped forward and tackled him to the ground, pinning one talon against his back while the other across his throat. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

The yellow warbler struggled to oxygen as she choked him. He raised his wings in surrender, mumbling for her to stop. "You win! Stop!"

Blu stepped over and pulled her away before she did more harm. "Jewel, stop. Andre?"

The yellow warbler leaned up in surprise while rubbing one wing over his throat. From her attack, he had now calmed down and was in a better state of mind to speak. "You know me?"

Blu nodded. "Yes. You were the one who brought us here?"

"I knew you were coming, the blowfish never lies!" Andre exclaimed and displayed said object. "I tracked you here, located you both on the roof. Which one of you has it?"

"Me," Blu confirmed without hesitation. "I have it."

"Duh! Of course, you're a male!" Andre said as jumped forward in excitement, examining the blue macaw closely by pulling his wings, eyes and feathers. "Oooh, fascinating. This is wonderful!"

"You studied the Darkness before?" Blu assumed while wondering how much longer he was going to be pulled around like a puppet.

"Use to? I never stopped!" Andre responded. "Spent half of my life examining it after hearing of its power! Fascinating!"

The various notes and sketches hung around the walls further proved his point. The bright lights hung around the wall added onto this as well. Though it seemed like a dream come true for Andre, the blue macaws in front disagreed.

"Andre, we were told you could help us," Blu begun. "We need to remove the Darkness and destroy it before it's too late!"

Andre held out his wings. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Explain your story. The more details I have, the better."

It took Blu a small while to explain all the events that had occurred, from the Darkness awakening to the brotherhood and then to the story of the siphon. Jewel had occasionally added her own input but couldn't give more details than necessary facts. Andre was fascinated and was taking notes of everything they said, running through pages of paper quicker than meets the eye.

"-and then that's when you brought us to your home," Blu concluded the story of their adventures so far.

Andre wrote down the last of his notes before ascending into the air, pinning his new paperwork amongst the rest of them. "Simply amazing! This is great! They told me I was crazy, but I showed them! I showed them!"

"Will you just shut up for one minute?" Jewel barked. "If you found us this easily, Vadin's probably on his way right now!"

Andre acknowledged her words, landing beside them shortly afterwards. "You're right. Okay, amongst all the techniques for restraining the Darkness, the siphon is the only means to permanently remove it from the host. However, if needed, I have a few things that can help you keep it under control. But I think you should be fine."

Blu raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"From your story, of course!" Andre said as if it were obvious. "Don't you see? The first time you transformed was out of fear. The second was out of angry for your friends. But the third time, you used your power out of love. That overcame the Darkness' influence over you, allowing you to take control!"

Blu's eyes widened in relief. Now he finally understood why he had control of its power after the incident at the club. "I understand. Seeing Rico die…It gave me the strength to break free and save everyone."

Jewel suspected just as much, standing in awe. "Blu, you- "

The breaching of one of the walls around them had shaken their thoughts, forcing the three birds to leap into cover. Blu and Jewel jumped behind one box while Andre behind another, side by side.

"What's going on!?" Blu yelled.

"They're destroying my home!" Andre yelled over explosions, watching with horror as his life's work was destroyed. "My notes!"

Blu peaked from behind the crate, watching as the familiar brotherhood members entered the attic. He leaned back in for cover. "Jewel, stay down! Andre, cut the power!"

"RELEASE ME!"

Andre was simultaneously reading through his notes in one wing. "They're next to the circuit box, I can't!"

Now they were in trouble. Without the Darkness to aid them, there was practically no chance of defeating the brotherhood. There was nothing they could do to win. Fortunately for Blu, they had an ally with them they knew just the trick.

Andre laughed in triumph as he leaped from his cover position, holding out both wings. "Allow me! Grande estrondo!"

From his wings, Andre emitted a blue ball of light energy, firing it directly towards the circuit board in the corner of the room. The blast made contact, breaking the generator and leaving the room in pitch black, minus the hole in the corner, of course.

"USE MY POWER!"

With no limits to hold him back, Blu stepped out from his cover position. Immediately, the familiar aura of dark essence surrounding him. Standing before them in the cover of darkness would be frightening to the naked eye, but for the brotherhood, they were mostly unfazed by its presence.

"You will surrender the Darkness to us!" one of them demanded. "Or we will take it by force!"

Blu closed his eyes, blocking them from around him as he concentrated on the power within. "You won't take the Darkness…And you won't take me…"

The brotherhood charged towards him, intending to take him by force. Raising both wings calmly, the energy of the Darkness channeled within and unleashed behind them. The power he unleashed created the impossible: a black hole behind them, leaving the brotherhood dumbfounded as to how this could be.

"A black hole?!" Andre exclaimed before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Ha-ha! This is greater than I thought!"

Try as they might, the brotherhood members were unable to hang on, falling into the endless black hole as they could not escape its gravity hold. One by one, the small group that had attacked them vanished, leaving only the three to remain inside.

The second they were gone without a trace; the black hole had been sealed. Unleashing such a power had left Blu drained, forcing him to collapse in exhaustion. Jewel and Andre joined him, each taking one of his wings to help him stand.

"That was fantastic!" Andre said in excitement. "You sealed them away like nothing!"

"What happened to them?" Blu inquired between pants of exhaustion.

"Sealed away in the world of darkness," Andre explained, leaving Blu with further questions. "That's the origins, a story that will have to wait. If they found us, I'm betting it's only a matter of time before more arrive."

Blu nodded. "Then what do we do?"

Andre grinned. "I have an idea. Listen carefully."

* * *

 **One chapter begins and another one ends. The blue macaw's relationship has taken a turn for the worse, but now they have located Andre, the crazed yellow warbler who holds the key to their answers. Stay tuned for chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 6: Ambush**

 **Hello everyone, here are with chapter 6. Or in my language, capítulo 6. Now I bet many of you are wondering where this remaster will take us and how it will build up better to Rise of the Zealots. Join me and we shall see. But before this, we have today's shout out!**

 **Author shout out: KhallieGurl**

 **For our next shout out, we have author** **KhallieGurl. Her Rio stories were published not long after the first movie was released and as of now, they have written four stories for Rio, one that has yet to be published. Khallie's stories primarily focus on the first movie (as the second one wasn't even announced by that point), but nevertheless, her stories are really enjoyable to read. Unlike many, Khallie may be one of the few authors who never focused their story on Blu and Jewel. Instead, her stories focused on Nico and Pedro, something we don't usually commonly see. And get this, they are actually really great.**

 **Khallie's stories are fun to read, they are consistent with Rio's tone near perfect and their comedy is** **hilarious** **. I sometimes go back and give them a ready just for a quick chuckle when I'm having a bad day. In terms of writing, Khallie's detail has a perfect balance between when to just use dialogue and when to use description so props to them for now. Honestly, I really wish Khallie finished her final story because they were great stories and really enjoyable to read. I believe I only spoken to Khallie very briefly once, but they seemed like a fun person to talk to. Overall, Khallie has produced some amazing work and I'd love it if she came back one day.** **If you're looking to read good and funny stories,** **definitely** **check out Khallie. Her stories aren't** **necessarily** **direct sequels, but you can see how they connect. You should start with the story called "Ambitions."**

* * *

Trusting Andre to help them with their fight had been a difficult decision for Blu to make. While the yellow warbler appeared crazy and mentally unstable, it was clear he knew more of the Darkness compared to their own knowledge. The only bird who knew more was Vadin.

The group of three were gathered on the roof of the Royal Jardins Boutique Hotel. Andre had made his home here years ago after he discovered an isolated place to do his studies. The room itself was way too small for a human to live in, but for a bird, it was the perfect place to study without any interruptions.

Sunset was beginning to tumble in the distance. The day had passed quicker than they had predicated, adding to all the times they had been knocked unconscious as well. If the Darkness had full control over Blu the previous night, it was only a matter of time until it did so again.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Andre," Blu admitted, nervous about going through with this plan.

"Trust me, it'll be a piece of cake!" Andre reassured while he was reading through some of his notes. "Lucky for you, my research that they destroyed was only minor compared to what I have here. We'll have your siphon in no time!"

"Your fate's in his wings," Jewel added while tapping her foot impatiently.

Andre took her wing, leading them away to hide behind an air vent positioned on the roof. "Now we wait. Stick to the plan and we'll be golden!"

Now seemingly alone in a rooftop, Blu stepped forward in the center of the rooftop, spreading both wings out in a challenging gesture. Inhaling a deep breath, he called out the loudest voice he could muster. "VADIN! COME OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

There was no response from the surrounding area. That didn't leave Blu any closure. If they had found them before, there was no way they were gone. Their purpose was to claim the Darkness, no matter the circumstances.

"And so, you reveal yourself."

Blu frowned to the familiar voice. "Where are you, Vadin?"

In a matter of seconds, the familiar leader of the brotherhood appeared before him. In one wing, he wielded the siphon while he stood before the blue macaw he longed to see again. "I'll ask you one final time, Blu: will you give me the Darkness of your own free will?"

"No!" Blu snapped. "But I'm taking the siphon from you. I'll remove it myself!"

Vadin chuckled to his empty threat. "I guess the third time isn't the charm. Then you leave me no choice but to take it by force. Brothers!"

From all directions, over two dozen of brotherhood members arrived, each wielding a different weapon in preparation for the attack. Giant sledgehammers, shields and whips, each powered by dark essence. It was clear that they learned from their previous attacks and were now ready to attack.

"SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"

Blu had both his wings spread, slowly powering up whatever he could muster in the remaining daytime. The brotherhood surrounded him, tightening their weapons while prepared to leap when ready.

Blu narrowed his eyes in every direction, preparing for his counter-attack. With no more time to waste, he yelled out the signal to his ally. "Andre!"

From his cover position, Andre leaped into the air with both wings spread, gaining some height first. His appearance attracted the attention of the brotherhood, just as they predicated. Andre threw both wings forward, allowing gravity to take him down while he mustered his spell attack. "Take this! Grande estrondo!"

From his wings, Andre released the familiar blue blast, launching directly towards the group. Those who had shields braced themselves while those who did not jumped out of the way. Vadin witnessed this blast as well but did not move. Instead, he calmly raised one wing forward.

The blast made impact, causing the roof to shake ever so slightly. Some of the brotherhood members were not fortunate enough to avoid the blast, knocked from the rooftop until they fell. Acting fast, Blu charged towards the remaining members, using his incredible strength to knock them away.

"You did it!" Jewel yelled in happiness, grabbing Andre to hug him the second he landed.

"All part of the plan!" Andre laughed in triumph. "Now we just gotta deal with Vadin and we're golden!"

Blu kicked one brotherhood member into the other, breaking away the barrier towards their leader. "Give me the siphon, Vadin. Or are you afraid to fight me?"

Fearless as ever, Vadin used his power to dash directly in front of Blu, facing him with confidence. "No Blu, I am not afraid."

Blu tightened his wings and prepared to snatch the object the second Vadin let his guard down. It was going to take one swift motion to get the siphon away. Too early and Vadin would move. Too late and Vadin would strike first. The timing had to be perfect.

"I have faced much worse than you, Blu," Vadin said quietly, silently growling. "This little charade of ours comes to an end right now!"

No more time to waste, Blu lunged his wing forward and grabbed ahold of the siphon, successfully grabbing it. Vadin did not release his hold, fighting with all his might to keep hold of the object.

"Brothers!" Vadin called out. "Attack!"

As Blu prepared to snatch it away fully, Vadin was one step ahead once again. He pressed his talon against the ground for some momentum and combined with his super speed, dashed high into the sky. Caught off guard, Blu loosened his grip on the siphon, long enough for Vadin to land a direct kick to his face and knocked him towards the ground.

The sudden counter-attack shared with his lack of flying left Blu unable to catch himself mid-air. He collided with the floor of the roof with a sickening thud, creating a large dent upon impact. Jewel and Andre ran forward to help him, only to be restrained by a couple of brotherhood members.

"Let me go!" Jewel demanded before biting her beak into one of their wings, causing him to let go and release a cry of pain.

Blu leaned up from the attack, rubbing one wing over his head. An impact like that should have shattered every bone in his body, yet the Darkness prevented such injures. As he leaned up, Blu was met with the blinding illumination of a floodlight. Two brotherhood members held a light each, preventing Blu from using his powers.

"Run! Get away from the light!"

Two more members threw their whips around Blu's wings, holding him in place. He fought back with all his might, but without the Darkness to aid him, it was a battle that could not be won. Andre tried to summon more power, but as an amateur with magic, he could not do anything more to help.

With Blu fully restrained, Vadin approached and place his wingtip under the blue macaw's beak, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You fought well, no doubt. But this little game of ours comes to an end. And to ensure you cannot escape this time, we have brought something just for you."

On cue, a few more brotherhood members appeared, bringing with them a new object: a bird sized and metal iron maiden. The brotherhood pulled the doors open revealing nothing. Unlike a regular human sized iron maiden, it had no spikes inside. This was not designed to harm a person, but to restrain him.

"Throw him inside," Vadin ordered. "Then we can finish this."

"NO!" Jewel shirked and continued to fight in vain.

As instructed, the henchmen forced Blu forward, pulling him towards the maiden while keeping the lights over him. No matter how hard he fought, how much he refused, it was simply not enough. Before long, Blu was thrown inside back first. Once inside, the brotherhood slammed the two iron maiden doors shut, attaching a padlock on the handles as well.

Vadin approached the iron maiden, peaking through the small gap. "Comfortable in there?"

"Let me out!" Blu demanded.

Vadin chuckled to his demands. "You had one too many chances to surrender the Darkness. After we're done with you, you're gonna be begging us to take it from you. Brothers, take the macaw back to the hotel."

The few surrounding the maiden did as they were ordered, carrying away Blu to his doom. Another stepped forward to their leader. "And what of the girl and kid?"

Vadin glared towards said birds before approaching. He placed his wingtip under Jewel's beak to examine her face. "You are his mate?"

Jewel snapped to bite him, missing of course. "Let him go!"

"Fear not," Vadin assured. "As soon as we're done, you may have him back. Provided he survives the process, of course. Brothers, keep the girl under close observation until I return. As for the kid, interrogate him. He knows things we may find useful."

With their orders established, everyone scattered away to complete their respective instructions. Most of the brotherhood followed Vadin to take away their prison and extract the Darkness. As for the remaining members (a total of six), they forced Jewel and Andre back inside the roof hotel. It was safe to say that things had just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

"Wake up…Your time is not now…You will live…WAKE UP!"

Blu gained his vision, blinking his dark brown orbs to regain his vision. The first thing he was greeted by was a sense of claustrophobic. That's when it dawned on him he was still inside the iron maiden. Raising his wings as far as possible, he begun to bang loudly.

"He's awake."

"Good, keep him focused." Vadin ordered calmly while approaching the small gap. "What's the matter, not a fan of your new, confined space?"

From behind the brotherhood leader, Blu saw the familiar object of the siphon, now opened with a trial of dark essence leaving Blu. Once again, it was beginning to drain his energy, slowly separating the Darkness from its host.

"Vadin, please let me go," Blu begged.

"DO NOT let them take me!"

"I tried to help you Blu, but you gave me no choice but to take it by force," Vadin reminded as he turned towards one of his men. "Brother, if you would be so kind as to speed up the process."

Whatever they had planned for him was no doubt trouble. Blu could not see the other bird Vadin was speaking to. While his thoughts raced with panic, it dawned on Blu that it was beginning to get hot around him, sweat dripping from his forehead and the metal around him beginning to hurt.

That's when it dawned on him that the brotherhood had ignited a fire to the iron maiden, causing Blu to feel pain as means of speeding up the process. He released a cry of agony, never had he experienced so much pain and heat simultaneously.

"The pain must be unbearable, Blu. If you had only accepted my offer, all this suffering could have been avoided," Vadin reminded, his voice sinister and more serious than before.

"We're so thirsty for it, we need it now!" a single brotherhood member expressed his desire to feel it's power.

"In good time, my friend. Have patience," Vadin assured. "Now…We wait."

* * *

Now that the main threat was subdued, the brotherhood followed their orders. Escorting their prisoners back inside the roof proved easy now that Blu was out of the way. Jewel and Andre were forced to sit down while a pair of dark essence cuffs were attached to their wings.

"Is this necessary?" Andre said casually while examining his now bound wings. "Gentlemen, there are six of you and two of us. If you cannot solve basic math, then- "

Annoyed by his non-stop talking, one of the brotherhood slapped him across the face. "Shut up! Now you're gonna tell us everything we want to know. These notes, what do they mean?"

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific," Andre responded. "Each one contains a different subject, not counting the ones you mindlessly destroyed, of course."

"Think you're so funny, huh?" a second brotherhood spoke up. Swiftly, he raised his talon and grasped Andre's throat. He removed from a blade from his sheath and held it against the crazed macaws face. "Feel like making jokes when you have no tongue?"

In the meantime, Jewel desperately thrashed her wings around to break free, even resorting to bite at them as well. No matter the effort, it was impossible to free herself. "When I get out this, I'm personally gonna claw your eyes out!"

Unfazed by her threats, the first brotherhood member turned his attention towards her with a frown. "Save your threats. We are not intimated by the likes of you."

"Let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you intimidation!" Jewel snarled.

Ignoring her feisty tone, the brotherhood member held up one of the various notes scattered around the attic. "These encryptions, explain them to us."

Andre grinned as he examined the contents. "Not a problem. Bring it a little closer, my eyes aren't so good."

Suspecting no threat now that he was restrained, the brotherhood held the note closer to Andre's face. However, now he was a lot less patient than before. "What does it say!?"

Andre examined the notes closely, translating the encryptions within his mind. "Ahh, I got it now. This discusses how to channel your inner energy and release it as flames as a means of destroying dark essence. Allow me to demonstrate: ardente luz!"

His small chant left the brotherhood on edge, causing them to raise their weapons in defense. Cautiously, they prepared to strike against Andre when given the chance, knowing Vadin would not approve if they killed him without justified reasoning.

As seconds past, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. One brotherhood member laughed in relief as he lowered his weapon. "What was that supposed to be?"

Andre stood on both feet, raising his now unrestrained wings. "Not all magic is designed to hurt. Some of it is to get out of situations like the one before us. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Grande estrondo!"

The blue blast launched directly towards the group of six. Two of them jumped out of harms way while the other four were unfortunate enough to do so. The blast connected, knocking each of them across the attic until they landed without remaining conscious.

Enraged, one of the two charged and slammed his wing into Andre's stomach, winding him long enough to counter with an uppercut. As he moved forward, he was not expecting his oxygen to suddenly drop. While distracted, Jewel had leaped up and placed her cuffed wings around his throat, choking the brotherhood member away.

Realizing he could not break free without help, the brotherhood grasped her wings and used magic to break away the cuffs. Now free from the choke hold, he did not hesitate to throw Jewel over his shoulder.

"You little wretch!" he snapped and raised his wing to attack. Acting on her wild instincts, Jewel leaped forward and bit hard into his wing, causing him to fall back and scream in pain. "Get her off!"

The other remaining member charged forward to help, only to meet his unfortunate end when Andre launched another burst of magic, knocking him into a wall. Growing desperate, the remaining brotherhood punched Jewel in her face, stunning her enough to break free. His victory was short lived as Andre kicked him back down.

"Don't move!" Andre ordered as he aimed his wings. "Jewel, are you okay?"

The feisty blue macaw stood on her feet, holding a wing over her face. Noting her stumbling, Andre raised an eyebrow in concern. Before long, she lowered her wing, revealing the right side of her face was now highly bruised from that last attack.

While not physically injured, Andre was left exhausted from using magic so frequently. He did not show this to the brotherhood, refusing to show any weakness.

"I'll be okay," Jewel assured, her eye twitching from pain. Remaining focused, she stood aside Andre while they stood over the defeated brotherhood member. Without hesitation, she grasped his throat and pinned him down. "Where's Blu?! Where did you take him?!"

"Vadin mentioned a hotel," Andre added. "Which one?!"

Though restrained with his life at stake, the brotherhood member chuckled in amusement. "Our brotherhood fear no one. The Darkness will be ours soon! Your precious home, your friends, all will be destroyed, all will be consumed, all- "

As he boasted about their plans, Jewel leaned down and returned the gesture by striking him directly in the face, knocking him into submission. With no more threats to surround them, Andre made haste searching through his notes.

"Andre, this is no time to be saving you notes!" Jewel reprimanded.

Ignoring her lecture for a moment, Andre cheered as he located the correct paperwork, grasping them in his talons. Quickly, he joined Jewel on the ground below while he begun translating some of the research. "Like I told the brotherhood: not all magic is designed to hurt. If my translations are correct, this spell allows one to contact others through telepathy."

Jewel raised an eyebrow in confusion, unfamiliar with his words. "What does that mean?"

"It means speaking to someone in their thoughts," Andre explained while scanning one wing through his research. "If I can find the right part, I can locate Blu. The Darkness gives him a high energy. He'll stand out like a needle in a haystack. Ah-ha! Got it!"

Shushing Jewel for some silence, Andre memorized the chant in his mind and closed his eyes to concentrate. In a meditative state, Andre contacted on the uppermost power in all of São Paulo. Though the energy occupation clouding the city, amongst the those there was a small light. Its presence was fate, but it was there. That was Blu, no doubt about it.

Keeping his mind fully focused, Andre raised his wing and called out. "Blu…Can you hear me?"

* * *

Burning and agonizing pain did not get easier to tolerate the long it occurred. Blu knew this all too well as he was forced to endure so much agony. He was screaming cries of pain, screeching at the top of his lungs. His captors remained unsympathetic while he was tortured with the Darkness tormenting him.

"DO NOT LET THEM TAKE ME!"

 _"Blu…Can you hear me?"_

Though the great pain caused Blu a mix of emotions, the familiar voice stood out amongst it all. "Andre! Is that you!?"

* * *

"It's me," Andre confirmed, wincing as he could hear his friends cries. "Where are you?"

 _"The Blue Tree Berrini Hotel!"_ Blu answered without hesitation. _"They're taking the Darkness, you have to hurry!"_

"On my way!" Andre exclaimed and jumped to his feet, preparing to take flight. Before he could get two feet away, Jewel had grasped his wing and yanked him back.

"Did you find Blu?" she questioned.

Andre nodded, knowing he had little time to explain the situation. "Jewel, I don't have much time to explain. They took him to the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel and they're taking the Darkness from him as we speak. I know you can't fly and we I can't afford to carry you! I have to go now!"

Without even giving her a chance to protest, Andre turned and took flight as fast as his wings would carry him. Jewel remained silent as she examined her almost-healed wing. She stretched it ever so slightly, trying to regain the feel back into. "Flying or not, I can't just sit here. I'm coming, Blu!"

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of a another chapter, ladies and gentlemen. Blu has been captured and on the verge destruction. Next chapter will be the final part of Rio the Darkness 1. Now I know you all might be thinking, "Already?!" Don't worry, if anyone remembers the original, it wasn't that long to begin with and I was determined to recycle old material while adding new features. On a plus side, everyone may remember how long the other five sequels were so believe me, this journey is far from over. I will see you all this Saturday with the final chapter. As a treat, it's going to be twice as long the average chapter. Stay tuned for a grand final!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight against Vadin

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 1**

 **Chapter 7: Fight against Vadin**

 **Hello everyone, we are back with the final chapter of Rio the Darkness 1. Because of this lengthy chapter, I will not be doing an author's shout out. Just so we're clear, when I begin publishing the Rio the Darkness 2 remaster, it will be here and not on a** **separate** **story, hence the title. Have fun and enjoy the final.**

* * *

After spending most of his life indoors, Andre was not accustomed to flying at long distances. Devoting his life to searching answers for the Darkness and isolating himself out of the public eye would leave this effect. Now, nothing was going to stop him from saving Blu. It was one thing to lose the Darkness, but to lose a friend as well was too much.

Finally, he arrived at the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel. Why the brotherhood decided to set up camp in such a public building was unknown, but that did not matter. There were better things to priorities. He landed on a building opposite the hotel, taking a few seconds to catch his breath and gather himself.

Placing one wing against his head, Andre begun to concentrate once more. "Blu, I'm here, where are they keeping you?"

Between grunts, Blu struggled to release an answer. _"Somewhere…On the top…In an abandoned area…Hurry!"_

Catching his breath, Andre resumed flight and begun frantically searching around the area for a way inside. Locating an open window, he flew inside and jumped into cover behind a box. Immediately, he could see the familiar faces of the brotherhood guarding the area but were doing a poor job of things. All the while, he kept telepathic contact with his blue macaw friend.

 _"They're taking it! Hurry..."_ Blu grunted.

"Hang on, won't be long," Andre reassured as he slowly moved behind cover, knowing he could not afford to fight them head on. Nearby, a couple of brotherhood members were talking amongst themselves.

"Where is brother Vadin?"

"He's inside the hotel attic, finishing off that pathetic host."

Raising a small grin, Andre avoided them and begun heading towards that direction. Judging by his surroundings, he was inside the penthouse suite. Judging by its state, it had not been used in a while. No wonder Vadin decided to make his home here.

 _"Hurry...I... I can feel the Darkness leaving my body,"_ Blu pleaded, his voice weakening.

Andre entered another room and ran around the penthouse suite living room, trying to avoid the brotherhood. His presence remained unnoticed for now as the brotherhood chatted amongst themselves.

"I cannot wait to taste the Darkness, brother Vadin promised that all of us shall drink from the siphon. And then when we grow stronger, Lord Nexus will lead us to a new salvation."

Encountering a single brotherhood member from behind, Andre quietly placed his wing against his head, channeling a small amount of energy that knocked his foes unconscious.

"Brother Vadin will save us all. Brother Vadin will lead us into a new era of Darkness."

Realizing that there were too many to avoid, Andre knew he had to change course. Locating an air vent at the top of the wall, he climbed a pipe into the vent and begun to run as fast as he could without making noise. His talons didn't cause too much noise to notice each time they hit the metal.

He was in luck. The vent had lead him into the bedroom. Below, he spotted the familiar face of Vadin and two of his men, along with the iron maiden that Blu was no doubt suffering inside. The dark essence trailing out into the siphon furthered proved this. Unfortunately, the air vent exit/entrance was blocked off by bars. Andre gripped onto the bars, spying into the room.

"Ah, there you are. Why they got you in there? Little dramatic, isn't it?" Andre said before shaking his head back into reality. Noting the weakened state of the bars, Andre began the process of trying to break them quietly. "Right, hold on, Blu! Almost there!"

One of the brotherhood members was growing too impatient, fighting the desire. "I can't take it anymore, I want it now!"

"Almost there..." Vadin reassured calmly.

Blu couldn't fight anymore. The pain, combined with both physical and mental torture and his desire to be free left him weakened. With one more cry of pain, all his inner power exploded, creating a small shockwave that scattered throughout the room. In the process, it extinguished the flames surrounding the iron maiden, freeing him from further suffering. As he felt the monster leave his body, the Darkness had one final warning to give.

"Reclaim me, Blu! Or your friends will suffer FOREV-E-E-E-ER!"

Finally, it was over. The Darkness was trapped into the siphon, completely free of any host. To make certain, one brotherhood member opened the iron maiden, watching as Blu collapsed stomach first, weakened and barely alive. His feathers were shredded, his eyes filled tears and small burn marks across his body. The Darkness had prevented full harm, but now without it, he could not be healed.

Vadin grinned in satisfaction and reclaimed the now trapped Darkness within the siphon. "Yes! We have the Darkness. The siphon's power is now complete!"

"No! Give it back to me!" Blu demanded as he weakly outstretched one wing.

Vadin only chuckled to his empty threats. "Your time with the Darkness is over. You had your chance. And like every bird who ever contained the Darkness before you, you've failed. Come brothers, it's time to enjoy the fruits of our labor."

"What should we do with him?" one of the brotherhoods asked.

"Leave him in there to rot and suffer," Vadin simply replied and begun walking away.

Before long, the three birds were out of sight, leaving the blue macaw to meet his fate. Losing consciousness, Blu could feel the world around him slipping away, his life beginning to flash before his eyes. His memories were as clear as day, racing around his mind.

 _"Oh, hi. Hi. My name is Blu. You know, like the cheese with the mold on it, that smells really bad."_

 _"Birds! Birds need flying. Flying is... err... freedom, and, and not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?"_

 _"Not all birds fly! There are ostriches..."_

 _"Ooh! Is it hot? I... I think I'm... I'm sweating! I didn't even think that was biologically possible. I get... look?"_

 _"Jewel, I- "_

"Jeez, you look like a roasted turkey."

Blu's eyes squinted to the unfamiliar voice in his memories. That's when it dawned on him he was no longer dreaming. Opening his eyes ever so slightly, a yellow blur stood beside him, placing both wings against his chest.

"Don't you dare go dying on me!" Andre demanded as he turned Blu onto his back, checking for any signs of life. Though heavily injured to the point of near death, he was not about to give up. Placing both hands against his chest, Andre begun to channel any remaining power he had into his blue macaw friend.

Moments passed as Andre continued pass along his very life essence into Blu, draining himself of his own energy. Though the process was very uncomfortable and aching, he could feel the process taking effect. Blu's injuries begun to heal, his shredded feathers returning and burn marks clearing up. With one final wave of energy, Andre fell back in exhaustion.

Releasing a loud gasp of air, Blu bolted up right as his strength came back to him. He inspected himself carefully, never more relieved to see his injuries had healed. "The Darkness! Andre, they took the Darkness!"

"Yeah…I saw," Andre confirmed while holding one wing around his stomach. Feeling lightheaded, he sat against the bed and rested for the short time they had remaining. "Oh, and you're welcome, by the way."

"I'm sorry, but Vadin has the Darkness in the siphon, we have to get it back," Blu said with determination.

Andre, however, had a better idea. "Or we could just go to Vegas and take a vacation, we're free!"

Blu exclaimed in disagreement. "No! If Vadin has the Darkness trapped in that siphon, he could take over the world. I got no choice: I have to get it back!"

Andre only shrugged with a sigh of disappointment. "Oh well, freedom was fun while it lasted."

"Where's Jewel?" Blu questioned after noting his loved one was nowhere to be seen. "Is she here?"

Andre shook his head. "No, I left her back at my home. She'll be safe there. Look, we got bigger problems to worry about. How we gonna get the Darkness back from Vadin?"

Suffice to say, Blu had not considered how he was going to go about it. Even with Andre's help, it was going to be difficult. However, he was not going to just sit here and let them use its power for evil purposes. "I don't know, but we have to try. I won't let them win. I have an idea, but it's risky."

In response, Andre struggled to contain a chuckle. "Considering the circumstances, I'll take the risk. What is it?"

* * *

Vadin stood on top of a table, holding the siphon in wings for all his men to gaze upon. "Here it is, brothers, we have the Darkness!"

His announcement was met with uproars of cheers. Dozens stood before him below, eager to taste some of the Darkness' power for their own agenda. They made this well known to their leader, expressing their desire.

"We must taste it!"

"We need the Darkness!"

Vadin chuckled to their desperate pleas. "Soon my friends. For as long as the Darkness is trapped in here, its power will keep regenerating. There is more than enough to go around for all you."

"Vadin!"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the new voice. At the end of the room stood no other than Blu, completely healed of any injuries that he had sustained. The brotherhood was astonished to see him alive, but none more so than their leader.

Vadin's eyes widened in amazement, almost releasing his hold on the siphon while doing so. "H-H-How?! He's healed?! Impossible! You couldn't have freed yourself, you couldn't! IMPOSSIBLE! What are you?!"

For the first time ever in his life, Blu stood without fear. He begun to march towards the brotherhood without limitations, standing tall. He continued doing so until he stood only a foot away from the small army before him. "Vadin, give me the Darkness back."

His threats appeared to dazzle Vadin, but not for the right reasons. The brotherhood leader shook off his confusion to Blu's survival and regained his calm composer. "You certainly are a tough one to dispose of, no doubt. I grow tired of this. Brothers, kill him now!"

Every brotherhood member present raised their weapons, ready to attack. Seeing that it was time to act, Blu jumped backwards as a small blue blast shot past him from the distance. The energy missed every member present, instead colliding with a large clock in the corner.

One brotherhood member chuckled. "You missed."

"Oh, did I?" Blu retorted.

Turning around in confusion, they came face to face with gigantic clock now falling directly towards them. With no time to move, they all muttered: "Oh no."

The clock collided on top of ever brotherhood member, thinning their numbers down with great effect. Only a few remained as they took up defense positions, preparing for further attacks. From the corner of the room, Vadin watched with frustration as a familiar bird joined Blu, standing beside him. "You!"

"I still got it," Andre cheered and held out his wing for a high-five. Deciding to humor him, Blu returned the gesture as their wings touched.

The confusion and frustration of Blu surviving still left Vadin in a predicament. Nevertheless, he glared towards the duo. "You were more dangerous than I thought. Still, you are weary. That magic of yours cannot last. Do you think I cannot sense your energy dropping?"

Busted. Andre was hoping that would not see through his weakened state. Chances of fighting off the rest of them were slim. Even if he could defeat the brotherhood, there was zero chance of defeating Vadin as well.

Seeing their nervous expressions, Vadin grinned. "Just as a I thought. Tell me: has someone like yourself ever experienced anything akin to _real_ fear?"

Their silence told him everything he needed to know.

"No? I didn't think so," Vadin replied as he aimed the siphon towards them, intending to take them out with one blast. "Allow me to show you the true- OUCH!"

The sudden sharp and painful object piercing past his wing broke Vadin from his concentration, causing him to release his hold on the siphon while doing so. Examining his right wing, examined the damage that had cut into his wing. "Who dares?!"

"We do."

More new voices entered the room. Everyone turned towards the ceiling to see a blue macaw, a canary and a red-cardinal standing before them, determination written all over their faces.

Blu was never more relieved to see his loved one standing before him. "Jewel!"

Jewel couldn't hide her happiness to see him alive. "Blu, you're okay!"

"But how?" Blu questioned as to how she could have travelled here so quickly in her condition.

Instead of explaining with words, Jewel spread her wings and jumped from her position, soaring through the air without a care in the world. She landed beside Blu and smiled.

"You're flying!" Blu noted the obvious.

"Nothing was going to stop me from saving you, Blu," Jewel replied with upmost honesty.

Outraged at these interruptions, Vadin finally snapped after being pushed to his breaking point one too many times. "You miserable languishers! You insignificant speck of feculent scum! How dare you!"

Pedro scoffed to his insults. "How dare us? How dare you for hitting me with those fancy words!"

Nico nodded in agreement. "You said it."

Vadin growled, but then it dawned on him that he no longer had his weapon. Quickly, he prepared to dash forward and reclaim the siphon. That was until a loud chant distracted him.

"Grande estrondo!"

Remembering this attack, Vadin made haste to speed forward and reclaim the siphon. He successfully retrieved, but Andre was not aiming for Vadin at all. Predicting this, he had instead shot towards the siphon, knowing Vadin would have got to it before his blast could reach him in time. The blast knocked Vadin into a nearby wall, hitting hard enough that he created a large dent.

Andre panted in exhaustion as he lowered his wings. "Don't just stand there, get the siphon!"

Without another thought, everyone charged towards the siphon to reclaim it. Blu, Jewel, Andre, Nico and Pedro were against four brotherhood members, giving them a small advantage with numbers. One brotherhood picked it up first, only to be kicked aside by Jewel as she reclaimed it.

Grasping it tightly in her talons, she lunged upwards and tricked two brotherhood members into hitting each. Quickly, she tossed it towards her friend. "Blu, catch!"

Blu joined her in the air with his talons raised. Their brief victory was short-lived as a fourth member caught it first, intending to take it back to Vadin. Knowing that would be doomed if he did so, Nico and Pedro grasped onto his legs in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"Release me!" he demanded and shook his talons to kick them away. While distracted, Andre appeared before him and clawed him across the stomach, causing him to release the siphon that dropped towards the ground.

"I got it!" another brotherhood assured and had his wings spread to catch said item. His victory was robbed as Jewel caught it again, flying away as they gave chase. Two of them chased her to reclaim it before it was too late.

As one of them got close, his vision was compromised that caused him to panic and lose control. Nico and Pedro kept their wings over his eyes to block his field of view. "I can't see! I can't see!"

In a matter of seconds, he collided into the wall, knocking himself unconscious in the process. The second brotherhood member caught up and grasped Jewel's throat mid-air, forcing her to stop while he used his free talon to try and pull it from her hold. "Give it to me!"

With her throat grasped, Jewel could not respond to his demands. Nevertheless, she kept a firm grasp on the siphon. In one attempt to break free, she punched him in the stomach, but he tolerated the hit with little effort.

"Get your wings off her!" Blu demanded as he tackled himself into the brotherhood member, causing all three of them to fall in separate directions. While the blue macaws landed safely, the brotherhood member hit his head against the table, knocking himself into submission.

With no one left standing, the siphon collided with the ground. The remaining two members stood and stumbled forward to claim it. Their intentions were destroyed as Andre picked up the siphon first.

"Nice try, boys," Andre chuckled and held out his free wing towards them threateningly. The others joined him shortly afterwards, basking in their victory. While keeping an eye on the brotherhood, he offered the familiar object to his friend. "I believe this belongs to you."

Blu outstretched his wing to accept it. As he got halfway to doing so, the sudden yells of his loved one broke him from his thoughts. Ever turned to see Vadin had returned, only now he had a hostage. He held Jewel in front of him, one wing tightly around her throat while the other was pressed against her head.

"Let go of me!" Jewel demanded as she raised her wings to pry herself lose.

"ENOUGH!" Vadin screamed and forced everyone to hold their positions. "You just couldn't play along, could you?! You couldn't just surrender the Darkness! Give me the siphon or the girl gets it!"

Blu would love nothing more than to attack Vadin for threatening to hurt his loved one, but one wrong move would cost her. He turned towards Andre for advice, but the look on his eyes told him it was no use. What would be do? Surrender and let Vadin destroy all or refuse and lose his loved one?

Jewel could feel the heat emitting from Vadin's wing, knowing he was not bluffing. The rush of fear and anger begun to pump her adrenaline as she opened her beak wide. "I said… Let…me…GO!"

With one swift motion, she bit harder than he ever has into Vadin's wing. He released a cry of agony as he loosened her wing. Not only did she bite hard, but she bit into his already injured wing from Nico's earlier attack. Now without any leverage to hold him back, Vadin was open to attack.

Further enraged, he threw his free wing towards Jewel. "Mal CHAMA!"

The familiar purple energy of flame burst from his wing, directly towards Jewel. She froze in fear as the attack closed, acknowledging she could not survive. Jewel closed her eyes and braced for impact. She felt the heat of the flames collide. However, she did not feel any agonizing pain like she expected. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Blu standing in front of her with both wings spread and smoke emitting from his body. It was not long before he collapsed onto his back.

"BLU!" Jewel shirked in horror, immediately jumping to his side as she inspected the damage.

Taking an attack so powerful left Blu with second-degree burns. His feathers were shredded and his body burned. Judging from his appearance, his life was drifting away with ever second.

"Blu, stay with me!" Jewel pleaded as she held both wings around him, cradling his injured body.

With her back turned, Vadin raised his wing to finish the job. That was until Andre stood in front of him in a protective manner. Without hesitation, Vadin dashed forward and punched Andre in his lower stomach, winding him long enough to kick him down. Before he could continue, Vadin suddenly felt both his legs being held. Learning down, he spotted the familiar faces of Nico and Pedro. In an act of bravery, they tried to stop him (or at the least, slow him down).

"Release me, peasants!" Vadin demanded.

Now that Vadin was temporally restrained, Andre knew he had one chance to end this right now. He had little to no power left to cause any more damage, but they would not get another opportunity to do so. Standing directly in front of the evil macaw, Andre stretched his one wing and placed it against Vadin's chest.

"This is the end for you," Andre said with confidence and determination. Slowly, he channeled every bit of energy he had remaining, intending to end this with one shot. "Grand-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…ESTROND-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

From his one wing, his most powerful attack yet was released. The energy blasted directly against Vadin's chest, launching him towards the opposite end of the room yet again. This time, Vadin did not collide with a wall. Instead, he smashed through the window and collapsed towards the busy streets below. That blast may not have killed him, but the impact below would no doubt finish the job.

Nico reclaimed his bottle cap, placing it on his head. "And stay out!"

The remaining brotherhood members stepped away in fear as Andre threatened them as well, flying away out of the destroyed window. With no more threats lurking, everyone returned to Blu.

Jewel fought back to hold tears as she felt her mates life slip away. "Blu, you risked your life to save me again and…And I took you for granted. Blu, I was wrong, you do care about us and would put your life before us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Though weakened and on the verge of death, Blu mustered a smile as he raised his wing and held her own. His voice was gravel from the attack, but he spoke all the same. "Jewel…I didn't…Get the…Chance to tell…You…I…I love you…Too."

Those were the words she needed to hear for so long. Their faces closed as their beaks nuzzled, eyes closing as they embraced the others company. Their reunion was short lived as Andre stepped to the side, wielding the siphon within his wings.

"Jewel, we can still save him," Andre reassured. "The Darkness can heal him, but we have to do it now."

A small part of her remained hesitant, but if it meant saving Blu, then Jewel was willing to go that path. She nodded as she stepped away, allowing Andre to continue. Without another thought, he slammed the siphon within Blu's stomach. Upon impact, an explosion of dark essence surrounded the area, engulfing Blu in its power. Everyone stepped back, placing their wings over their eyes to shield out the blinding light.

Seconds passed until the shockwave cleared. Everyone uncovered their eyes, focusing their gaze towards the same direction. Blu remained in the same position, but now there was no sign of any injury as before.

"The host returns."

Blu's eyes snapped open, jumping onto his feet like an athlete. He raised both wings and examined himself, feeling both the presence of the Darkness and any remaining pain fade away. "It…It worked!"

The second he was free, Jewel leaped forward and embraced Blu was tight as she could, never wanting to let him go again. Blu returned the gesture, the feeling of warmth of his loved one felt more soothing. Not only were they reunited, but their love had never been stronger.

Now that Blu had time for his mind to settle, he leaned back slightly and placed one wing gently against Jewel's face. "Your eye, what happened?"

"Don't worry about me," Jewel reassured. "You're safe, and that's all that matters to me."

The sight of the blue macaws expressing their love left Nico and Pedro admiring them. Andre, while feeling similar reactions, stepped forward with his own announcement. "So, is it over?"

Blu nodded. "It is. We can trap the Darkness and then go back home."

"Back to good-old Rio!" Pedro agreed enthusiastically.

With no more words to exchange, everyone turned towards the opened window and prepared to leave. Their moment of happiness suddenly turned into one of horror as Andre released a gasp of pain. At the side of his hip, a blade stabbed through and left him with both internal and external bleeding. Andre dropped to the ground, hitting with a sickening thud.

"ANDRE!" Blu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NO!" the others exclaimed in horror.

As Andre fell, he revealed the familiar face of Vadin, now wielding a blooded-blade within his talon. There was now a large burn mark in the center of his torso from that last attack and multiple cuts across his body, no doubt from smashing through the window. Although heavily injured, he was very much alive.

Blu's sadness turned from one into anger. Like Rico, Andre had sacrificed everything for a stranger and Blu did nothing to return the kindness. Now further enraged, he turned towards his friends. "Everyone leave! I'm ending this!"

Jewel opened her beak to protest but changed her tone shortly afterwards. Against the likes of Vadin, she could do little help and would more than likely be a distraction than help. She followed Nico and Pedro into another room, leaving the two birds of power to fight.

Now alone, Vadin glared towards the blue macaw with full hatred. This time, there would be no running or stalling. Only one of them was leaving this room alive. "Years ago, Blu, there was another host of the Darkness. His name was, Joyce, a blue macaw just like you. He begged for us to get the siphon for the Darkness, he was desperate to get rid of it. He promised us the Darkness if we found it. The journey was long, and it took us almost two decades. But we found the siphon. It was too late, Joyce had already perished. Therefore, the Darkness went to his next of kin."

Blu raised an eyebrow to the point he was trying to make. "It's past down to next of kin…That means…Joyce…Was a part of my family…"

"From the time that has passed, he was your grandfather, no doubt," Vadin agreed. While they were speaking, he refocused his gaze towards the siphon. He dashed over and reclaimed it, still powerful enough to use his speed. "The siphon was designed to contain the Darkness and can destroy anything apart of it, even the host, Blu. I tried to handle this peacefully, I gave you the chance to be free. You forced my hand, it cost you that traitor and the kid."

His words were beginning to anger Blu further, causing him to shake his wings to try and contain his inner rage. With a small growl, he powered up and allowed the dark essence aura to surround him. "You killed Rico, you killed Andre, you hurt my friends. I will never forgive you for that. I'm going to end this."

Vadin frowned to his threats. "So be it."

The pair of macaws stared towards each other as they prepared to attack. With the Darkness reclaimed, Blu knew his chances were high, but Vadin was far more experienced and had years of combat training and knowledge of magic. This placed both macaws on equal strength.

Vadin outstretched one wing and begun firing small blasts of energy. "You wanna play that game? Fine by me."

Blu moved across the room to avoid the blasts, but Vadin's aim was frightening accurate. A few of them collided, causing Blu sharp pains that broke his concentration. Quickly, he used his super strength to lift a box and tossed it towards Vadin.

Unfortunately, he missed as Vadin dashed behind Blu and whacked him to the ground. Now defenseless, Vadin raised his wing and begun unleashing multiple energy blasts into him. Vadin acknowledged he could not kill Blu yet, but he wouldn't need to. All he needed to do was subdued him and reclaim the siphon again. Refusing to give up, Blu raised his wing and slammed away Vadin into the wall.

Vadin growled as he stood upwards. "Bad mistake."

The two charged towards each other with Blu throwing his wings forward to try and punch him. Vadin deflected his wings with ease, using his superior combat training to dominate him. In close quarters, Blu stood no chance. Vadin punched Blu twice in the face before kicking him backwards.

As the gap between them increased, Vadin raised his wing and fired more energy blasts. Refusing to fall for the same trick twice, Blu grabbed a piece of broken wood and used it blocked the attack. He continued doing so before throwing the object forward. Vadin dashed out of the way but was not quick enough to dodge a direct punch from Blu. His super strength almost dislocated his wings.

Growing desperate, Vadin reclaimed the siphon to use a blunt object. Blu was one step ahead and grasped it. Both macaws held it close in their talons as they took to the sky, trying to pull the object from the other.

"Give it to me!" Blu demanded, trying to pull the siphon from Vadin's grasp.

"Never!" Vadin responded.

Raising his wing, he fired another energy blast into Blu's face, causing him to let go of the siphon and fall onto his back. "Mal chama!"

Before Blu could get back up and make a recovery, Vadin fired his signature attack directly into Blu, setting him in a blaze of flames yet again. Though this was perhaps the third time he was set on fire, it did not get any easier to tolerate. He tried to fight back while the agonizing pain left him paralyzed.

"Does it hurt, Blu? If you only accepted my offer, all of this could've been avoided," Vadin reminded while he continued burning the blue macaw further. With his free wing, he lifted the siphon in the air, preparing to finally finish off what he had started. "Goodbye Blu."

Blu closed his chocolate brown eyes and waited for Vadin to kill him and end his life once and for all. Was this it? Was this the end for Blu? He will never get the chance to see his wife, his companion, his friends ever again. The Darkness however, was not too pleased with these results.

"This...Macaw...may not...have...my POWERS!"

Blu's wing raised without a single though, releasing a swarm of darkness flies that surrounded Vadin that knocked him off his concentration.

"Get them off!" Vadin screamed, waving his free wing around to swat the flies away. In the process, he ceased his attack on Blu and dropped the siphon simultaneously.

"Blu! End this! FINISH I-I-I-I-I-I-I-T-T-T-T-T-T-T!"

Both determined and encouraged by the Darkness' words, Blu bolted up and charged towards Vadin just as the brotherhood leader burned away the flies. While stunned, Blu punched his wing into Vadin's talon, dislocating his leg and preventing him from running anymore. As Vadin released a cry of pain, Blu raised his wing and punched him directly into the ceiling, hard enough that a small part of the roof caved in.

Vadin fell back down limp and landed onto his belly with a loud thud, dropping the siphon while doing so that rolled into Blu's direction. Weakened and outclassed, Vadin desperately tried to crawl back to the siphon.

Blu looked down at the siphon that was next to his dark grey talons.

For the first time, Vadin did the one thing Blu would have never expected to see: fear. Vadin outstretched his wing and pleaded with him to stop. "No! Don't give it to the Darkness! Please! It will destroy us all!"

Blu ignored Vadin and extended his right wing to pick up the siphon. He claimed the item of power in both his wings and examined it. At last he had it, much to the Darkness' enjoyment.

"Ye-s-s-s-s take the siphon! Give me it's pow-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-r!"

As Blu was about to use the siphon, he was not expecting any more resistance from the brotherhood leader. How wrong he was. Though he only had one good talon and multiple injuries, Vadin mustered his last remaining strength to dash forward and grabbed the siphon.

"You are nothing! You are not worthy! The siphon will consume you, torture you, send you straight to hell!" Vadin screamed as they wrestled for the object.

As Vadin said the word 'Hell', Blu pushed Vadin off the siphon and whacked it off his head. Before Vadin could get back up, Blu once again hit the siphon into him a second time, knocking him back to the ground and causing Vadin to scream in pain and rage.

To ensure that he would never harm anyone again, Blu raised one wing and concentrated hard, allowing all the emotions and anger he held towards the brotherhood to increase his power. Within seconds, the familiar black hole emerged nowhere and begun sucking everything in its path.

Vadin held onto the floor for dear life, but it was hopeless to resist against the heavy gravity. "Do not think this is over! YOU WILL PAY!""

His strength finally faltered, and he lost his grip. Vadin fell into the black hole and disappeared, his screams echoing as the black hole begun to close itself. It sealed itself shortly afterwards, leaving no trace of the brotherhood ever occupying this room. It was finally over, the long fight against Vadin and his men gone without a trace.

Blu never felt more relieved to feel a moment of closure. That was until he was beginning to feel rather lightheaded, realizing he had used the maximum amount of energy he had mustered. Exhausted from both physical and mental energy, Blu fell and collapsed, the world around him disappearing.

The last thing he remembered was the familiar yells from his friends.

* * *

Suffice to say, this was probably the most peaceful Blu had felt since this whole ordeal had begun. Not many would be grateful for falling unconscious in the middle of nowhere. Though his body slept, his mind was more active than ever. Even in his dreams the Darkness would not leave him to rest.

"You betrayed my gift, Blu…"

" _...Blu...wake up...You're safe now...Blu_...Blu!"

Slowly, Blu opened his eyes after being unconsciousness. For how long he was asleep, he was unsure. Upon opening his eyes, Blu was greeted with a huge headache. The blinding light of the moon also forced him to cover his eyes for a short while.

Before long, Blu removed his wings once his eyes adjusted to the light. To his pleasure, he was greeted by the beautiful smile of his loved one sitting beside him. That's when it dawned on him that he was lying on her lap while they were aboard a moving object.

"You're awake," Jewel greeted softly as she stroked one wingtip through his head feathers. "How are you feeling?"

Blu blinked his eyes a few times, making certain this was not a dream. Once he could confirm that this was reality and not a dream, he leaned up with the help of his loved one. "I'm…Better. What happened?"

"You tell us," Jewel responded. "When we found you, you were passed out. You've been out cold for a couple of hours. But it's okay, we're on our way home now."

Blu studied his surroundings, noting the busy streets surrounding him, the busy chatter between locals as cars honked their horns. Looking down, he realized they were riding on top of a bus once again in the early hours. As the sounds around him became less noticeable, he realized he could no longer hear the voices of the Darkness in his head, its presence no longer within. "The Darkness."

"Is gone," Jewel confirmed as she lifted her free wing, revealing a small bag beside them that contained the siphon within. "You're free now."

"That's right," another familiar voice spoke, leaving Blu to look up in surprise.

Blu's eyes widened in surprise. "Andre?! B-B-B-But I saw Vadin kill you."

"Please," Andre snorted with a small laugh. "You think I spent a lifetime studying magic to not know how to defend against a little tiny blade. While I unconscious, I used the last of my strength to hold myself together. Good thing I didn't put anymore energy into my last attack, otherwise there would have been no energy left to do so. Relax."

Blu never felt more relieved that the nightmare was finally over. From the corner of his eye, he could see Nico and Pedro speaking with a couple of other birds riding the same bus, oblivious to their friend finally regaining consciousness.

Right now, he did not mind. All he wanted to do was go back home and rest. Gently, he examined his mate's injured eye that was not as bad before. "I'll get you something for that eye when we get home."

Jewel gently pushed his wing away. "It's just a little swelling. All I want is to finally be free. My wing's healed, Blu, I can fly again! We can finally be together and spend our lives in the jungle."

Instead of being met with enthusiasm, Blu replied with caution. "Not quite, Jewel, I'm happy you can fly again more than anything in the world. But there was still a week to go. I want to be sure you can fly and not injure your wing further. Is that okay?"

Suffice to say to say, Jewel was not surprised he would say this. She missed her freedom more than anything in the world, the feeling of soaring through the air was but a mere dream. Nevertheless, this did not kill the mood. Instead, she smiled in agreement. "If you were any other bird, I wouldn't have given it two thoughts. But for you, Blu, anything. I think I can cope with another week, as long as you're by my side."

Blu returned the smile and leaned forward to peck the side of her beak. "Always. I'm with you to the end."

It was safe to say that Rio had certainly been full of surprises since Blu had first arrived. Taken out of his comfort zone, getting kidnapped, chained, caged and close to death on more times than he could count. But no matter what happened next, Blu would not let these events discourage him from spending his life here.

He could happily say Rio was his home now.

* * *

 **Whoa, what a chapter, that left me tired just proof-reading. Thank you for reading, everyone, but this was just story one of a six story arc. Believe me, it's going to get more crazy from here. The journey is far from over. Stay tuned for Rio the Darkness 2 remastered which will be here in two weeks from today.**

 **As a bonus feat, I'm going to list down the main differences between the original and remastered version of Rio the Darkness 1. I could list every single one, but we'd be here for too long so I'm just going to list the notable differences. Here we go.**

 **The original begun with Blu and Jewel already in the jungle. In the remaster, they are still recovering in the aviary.**

 **The Darkness serpent heads and demon arms no longer exist in the remaster.**

 **The Darkling no longer exist in the remaster.**

 **Rico was killed off earlier in the remaster. His death was also different.**

 **Nico and Pedro were absent in the original.**

 **The group steal a car to get to Andre in the original. They catch a bus in the remaster.**

 **Jewel stays within the aviary in the original. She joins Blu in the remaster.**

 **Rafael has a more active role in the remaster.**

 **Johnny was defeated last in the original. He was defeated early in the remaster.**

 **Blu and Jewel were injured in the original at the end. They are perfectly fine in the remaster.**

 **Vadin is introduced earlier than before, finding Blu before they found him.**

 **The Angelus is already mentioned in the original. She is never mentioned within the remaster.**

 **The Darkling saves Blu from the club in the original. Blu escapes after Rico's death gives him strength.**

 **Andre used a gun in the original. He uses his own limited magic in the remaster.**

 **The fight sequence with Mauro and his gang is cut from the remaster.**

 **The fight between Blu and Rico is cut from the remaster.**

 **Blu dies at least once in the original. He never dies in the remaster, only coming close.**

 **Andre lives a garage in the original while he lives in a hotel attic in the remaster.**

 **Various music has been removed.**

 **The narrations from beginning of certain chapters are removed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lar doce lar

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 8: Lar doce lar**

 **Hey everyone, we are back with the second story of The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered. Now I know you all must be thinking, "Already?! You said Saturday!" I did, but allow me to explain: I'm going on a weekend trip this Friday, got confused because I thought it was the week after. I'm an idiot, I know, haha. But anyway, here we are with the first chapter of Rio the Darkness 2. Enjoy reading and any questions, let me know.**

 **Author shout out: Ted Wakeman**

 **And let's get onto our first author shout out for the second arc, Ted Wakeman. An author who begun writing back in 2011, Ted has** **successfully** **written** **relatively** **short nut good stories to read. But that's not all. Sometimes working along side CJ Ambrose (** **formerly** **known as "Project NICK), the two have also crossed over their stories and characters to create a whole new world. I'm not certain which you read first, but I'm sure their profiles explain it better than I.**

 **Ted's stories are fun to read, they are consistent with Rio's tone very good and their comedy is pretty funny. In terms of writing, Ted's detail has a goof balance between using dialogue and description, props to Ted for that.** **I have only spoken to Ted briefly once, but they seemed like a nice and** **enthusiastic** **person to talk to. Overall, Ted has produced some great work,** **the stories are enjoyable, the dialogue's are awesome, you understand what's happening and the plots themselves are all enjoyable.** **Ted also has an OC named Arthur who is honestly a** **hilarious** **and fun character to explore. Honestly, it's a shame Ted never finished their story "** **Rio: Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas", it had potential and was great to read back in the early years. I plan to go back and review their old work as I do with the rest of the authors I have given shout outs to.** **If you're looking to read good and** **relatively** **short stories, definitely check out Ted. Their stories are all connected as one and you can see how they connect. You should start with the story called "The Big Scoop."**

* * *

It had certainly been quite the adventure, one that Blu found difficult to believe was true. Back in Minnesota, it was a simple routine: wake up, brush beak, eat breakfast and enjoy a day of peace with cookies, hot chocolate and marshmallows. Ever since he first came to Rio, things were chaotic, and the events of the Darkness did not exactly settle the non-stop craziness.

But that was in the past. Blu wanted nothing more than to focus on the present. It was finally over, he was free of that monster and Vadin was no longer a threat to anyone. His followers were hopeless without their leader to guide them. Finally, the feathered friends had made it back home, climbing through the air vent to get back inside the aviary.

Blu jumped inside first and perched upon branch, holding one wing out for Jewel to accept. She did not hesitate to do so and landed beside him.

"Here we are," Jewel announced with both wings spread. "Lar doce lar."

"Only for another week," Blu reassured while turning his gaze towards the broken air vent where the rest of their friends remained. "You guys coming in?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Andre kindly declined, holding up the bag that contained the siphon. "Until this thing is destroyed, it's going to be danger to all. We got it trapped, but how we can destroy it permanently is still a mystery to me."

Though the thought of the Darkness still a danger to them all was a frightening thought for Blu, he felt reassured to know they had an expert with them. "We trust you, Andre. But please, stay for a while. At least until you're rested for the night."

Andre smiled and nodded. "It's been a while since I've lived Rio. Wouldn't even know where to begin. But thank you. If it's alright with you two, of course."

"You don't even need to ask, Andre," Jewel reassured smiling. Narrowing her eyes past the yellow warbler, she eyed the duo behind him. "Nico, Pedro?"

The canary removed his bottle cap briefly to rub his wing over his head. "Appreciate the invite, but Pedro and I think are gonna call it a night."

"You said it," Pedro agreed without a seconds hesitation. "All this magic and powers is a little to whack for us."

Blu couldn't blame them for their desire to return home after the events that had transpired. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Hey, you're getting my eyes all watery," Pedro said and wiped away what seemed like a growing tear.

Nico nudged him before they bid their blue macaw friends a farewell for now. "We'll see ya'll soon. Peace."

Without another word to exchange, the best friends turned around and flew away towards freedom. Now that the trio were together and alone, they could finally settle and enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. Setting his priorities, Andre jumped down and decided to bury the siphon within a safe area, clawing quick to make a hole big enough to bury.

Now alone together for a couple of moments, Jewel did not hesitate to hold her loved ones wing. "I'm glad it's finally over."

Blu smiled at the gesture, trying to contain his desire to embrace her. "I couldn't agree more, Jewel. I promise from now on, I'll never let anyone break us apart again."

Although they were only a couple of hours until sunrise, the blue macaws felt exhausted from their journey, even after Blu spent half the journey unconscious. Jewel, who had not slept since this ordeal started, was barely standing. Requiring rest for now, the two hoped over into their temporary hollow, collapsing into the nest as their talons gave in.

Before long, the lovebirds moved closer and wrapped their wings around the other for comfort, cuddling close as they slept. It was difficult to believe that little more than a day ago they were thrown into another adventure. Possessed by an evil entity, fighting against the mysterious brotherhood and meeting a crazed macaw all in a short span of time. Life didn't get any wilder than this.

Their peaceful slumber was unfortunately ruined as Andre perched into their home, announcing loud enough to frighten them out of their thoughts. "The siphon is buried and out of harm's way!"

"That's great news," Jewel replied, but the yawns and lack of enthusiasm in her voice clearly indicated she was in no mood to talk.

Andre noted this and stepped back. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"It's okay," Blu reassured as he leaned his head up ever so slightly. As for his loved one, she remained resting her head against his chest, eyes closed. Now that they were alone, Blu finally had the opportunity to discuss unresolved matters. "Andre, there's something I need to ask you."

"Fire away," Andre offered with both wings spread.

"The Angelus," Blu spoke up, cutting straight to the point. "Vadin mentioned the siphon was created by the Angelus. Who is he?"

Andre chuckled to the rather easy question. After all, his expert knowledge of the Darkness made the unusual and superstitious seemed normal. "Correction: the Angelus would be a _she_. Would you like to know the full details?"

Blu nodded. "Yes."

"Joy," Jewel muttered.

"The Angelus is the equal and opposite of the Darkness. She is the original light of creation and was born the same time as the Darkness," Andre begun his detailed answer, remembering all his studies from simple memory. "To our knowledge, the Angelus and the Darkness were born at the beginning of time. It was believed the first two birds of their kind were born and gifted with these powers. A male was given the powers of the Darkness while a female the Angelus. As far as we know, these two birds were blue macaws as well. They were to co-exist as husband and wife."

By now, Jewel had peaked one eye open and became intrigued into hearing more.

"The Angelus is an ageless power dating back beyond our history. She is one of the two constants in the universe: the dark and the light," Andre explained. "Like the Darkness, the Angelus bonds with their host. However, there is a notable difference: The Angelus doesn't just bond with her host, she permanently joins with them and has full control as one entity."

As he paused for a moment, Jewel spoke up with another question. "Vadin said the Angelus forged the siphon. If both were to co-exist, why would the Angelus trap her husband?"

To that Andre did not know. He shrugged with a puzzled expression. "I'm not certain, it's a question that's been driving me crazy ever since we met. Times like these made me wish I had more of my notes!"

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Blu reassured. "The Darkness is trapped. We just need to figure out a way to destroy it and then we can put this whole matter to rest."

Jewel couldn't agree more. "Speaking of rest, I think we could do with some. Andre?"

Noting her subtle hint, Andre raised both wings and stepped towards the edge of the hollow. "No problem. You won't even know I'm here."

Without another word, the crazed macaw leaped away from their home, retreating to another area of the artificial jungle and leaving the two alone. With peace and quiet bringing a sense of relief, the two did not hesitate to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Little did they know their journey was far from over.

* * *

Anger. Hatred. Fury. These are the only fought that raced around the Darkness' conscious. It desired to hurt, it needed to harm others and fuel its power. Now, it was trapped with no way of ever freeing itself from within.

"THE HOST BETRAYS MY GIFT!"

"Your arrogance betrays you, as you betrayed me."

No. It couldn't be her, not after all those centuries. Their endless conflict should have come to an end a long time ago. How could she even be aware of its existence after all this time?!

"YOU MAY NOT SHINE YOUR LIGHT!"

"Your threats have empty promises. Your imprisonment leaves you vulnerable. It is time you perished."

"DARKNESS WILL FALL! YOU ARE WITHOUT HOST, YOU CANNOT ENTER THIS WORLD!"

"You are wrong…Our host awaits."

"No... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

With the Darkness subdued and the brotherhood defeated, the blue macaw's worries were now left reassured from anymore dangers. It was safe to say wherever they go, trouble always seemed to follow. Firstly, they were taken simply for being the last of their species, and now they were taken for possessing an evil entity. No wonder their species were on the verge of extinction.

But nevertheless, Blu and Jewel were happy to say it was over now. Only one more week remained until they were finally free. Though recent events hadn't exactly boosted Blu's confidence, his love for Jewel had certainly grown, willing to risk his life to protect her from harm. He was happy to say things might be okay after all. Still resting within their temporary home, the two were no longer sleeping after a couple of hours passed. Instead, they cuddled and enjoyed the other's company.

Blu raised one wing and stroked a single wingtip over Jewel's bruised eye. "Is your eye feeling okay?"

"Just a little swelling," Jewel reassured, gently pushing his wing away. "It's not my first time in a fight, you know."

"Of course," Blu noted. "I still have the scar on my neck for our first meeting."

The two exchanged a small laugh over Blu's joke, amused of their first meeting. At the time, no one would have believed these two birds from different backgrounds and personalities would eventually form a friendship that would ultimately turn to romance.

Dropping his previous softened expression to one of serious, Blu gathered his mate's full attention. "Jewel, I'm so sorry."

Jewel turned her face in confusion to his sudden apology. "Sorry? For what?"

"Everything," Blu replied softly, though his answer was less than satisfying. Inhaling a small breath to calm his nerves, he begun an explanation. "Ever since I first came into your life, too many bad things have happened to you. You were held here against your will, locked away, chained and your wing broke. And now, the Darkness almost made me hurt you. You don't deserve that."

"Blu-"

"It could've hurt you."

"Blu, it's o-"

"I could have hurt you!"

"Blu, it's ok- "

"How can we be together when-"

To put his worries to rest, Jewel placed her wing upon Blu's beak to stop him from apologizing further. "Shh. Relax, calm down. I'm gonna let you go now, don't say anything, okay?"

Blu nodded in response.

"Good," Jewel smiled, slowly removing her wing away from his beak. "Blu, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything that happened wasn't your fault. You didn't lock me in a cage, those smugglers did. You didn't break my wing, Nigel did. And you didn't hurt me, that was Vadin and the Darkness. These things happen, we can't control the way of life. But we're still here and we'll get through anything together, right?"

Noting he was finally given permission to speak, Blu summoned his words. "I…Yes…I'm with you, Jewel. I promise to protect you, to never let you go or anyone to harm you again."

Jewel did not doubt his morality. "You don't need to promise me, Blu. The day you jumped after me was proof enough."

Without another word, the two resumed their peaceful slumber, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. I wouldn't be long until Tulio arrived for Jewel's check-up. While resting, Jewel spoke up once more.

"Blu?"

"Yes?"

"You came to Rio to save our kind, to repopulate our species," Jewel reminded. "I know at the time, I wasn't exactly…Welcoming. But now that we are together, and we'll be free soon…Would you…"

Blu raised an eyebrow, clearly not following her subtle hints. "Would I what?"

Jewel couldn't avoid rolling her eyes in amusement to his slowness. "Children, Blu. That's why you came to Rio, right?"

After recent events, the thought of having children with Jewel had become a fragment of memory in the back of his mind. He was a little surprised, no doubt at the sudden suggestion. He inhaled a small breath to relax his mind before answering. "Jewel, having children is a big responsibility."

She nodded. "I know."

"They'll take up your time."

"I know."

"Parenthood is a difficult process!"

"I know."

"And, I-I mean, it's really-"

Jewel once again placed a wingtip upon his beak, to stop him from talking "I _know_. Blu, I don't want to pressure you into anything or form any kind of commitment. Just give it some thought, okay?"

Blu nodded. "I'll think about it, I promise."

Without another word between them, the two resumed their slumber and rested. Since they were still within the early hours of morning, they didn't exactly want to spend the whole day sleeping and waste precious time.

* * *

Jewel awoken from her peaceful slumber, fired up and ready for the day ahead. She was full of enthusiasm and prepared to enjoy her day. That was until the familiar comfort of her mate was no longer present. Curiously, she stood up and inspected the area around her, only to see complete darkness with no sign of anyone.

"Hello? Blu?" Jewel called out, receiving no answer in response. Spreading her wings, she begun to fly around the pitch darkness, barely able to see two feet in front of her. There was nothing, no sign of life, location, environment, nothing.

"Jewel…"

The sudden gentle yet loud voice startled Jewel from her light, causing her to land and stand her ground. "Who said that?"

Her question was only met with silence, creating an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Clutching her wings tightly, she took up a defense state and prepared to fight whoever was stalking her. Only calmness filled the empty void, no sign of any life. Was she going crazy? How did she get here?

"Jewel…"

The return of the voice forced Jewel to turn around before falling in surprise. A figure stood before her, completely negated of life or any distinguish features usual birds had. Instead, it was a glow, a bright yet beautiful glow right before her. The light figure resembled Jewel in bird design, her eyes were almost completely green, feathers pure white with an aura of light surrounding her.

"Who are you?" Jewel demanded as she scrambled to her feet.

The figure stepped forward, replying softly with an echo to her voice. "Do not be afraid, Jewel."

"W-Who are you? And how do you know me name?" Jewel responded aggressively. "What do you want from me?"

The figure stepped forward once again, forcing Jewel to stumble back until she found a wall blocking her wall. Despite there being no physical object before her, she could not escape and move any further. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Jewel growled.

"Join us," the figure replied, almost in a begging tone. She outstretched one wing towards her, getting closer with every step.

"Get away from me!" Jewel shrieked, desperately looking for a way to escape. The figure stood a mere foot away, placing her wing out as she felt her will to fight slip. "NO!"

* * *

 **That concludes the first chapter of Rio the Darkness 2, ladies and gentlemen. The blue macaws have returned home, but it seems danger lurks around the corner with every second. What craziness will our favorite lovebirds follow this time? Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to check out the authors I have given shout outs to while you wait.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Angelus

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 9: The Angelus**

 **Hey everyone, here we are with chapter 9. I'm back after going away for the weekend on a small vacation. What better way to celebrate than with a new chapter!**

 **Author shout out: CJ Ambrose**

 **As mentioned in the previous chapter, today's author shoutout is CJ Ambrose. Formerly known as "Project NICK", CJ begun writing their first stories back in 2011 and have released quite a few Rio stories, mostly covering the first movie before releasing one or two related to the second. I must say, they are very good to read and have a lot of fond memories reading them.** **What I love about CJ's stories is how consistent they are with Rio's tone. Each time I read one of their stories, I** **immediately** **get the** **impression that this is something characters would say and do, so props to them for that.**

 **Overall, CJ's stories are definitely enjoyable to read. You can definitely feel it's consistent with Rio's atmosphere. For their writing style, CJ's style is very basic, but not a bad way. You could get through them pretty quick if you're looking for stories that are fun to read and have a great story. Although CJ's stories are relatively short on their own, if you read them all as one continuity, you would have a lot of stories to read. CJ has great produced some great work and I recommend starting with "Rio: Lost In Paradise".**

* * *

Jewel jolted awake from her sleep, leaping out of the nest as she approached the exit of the artificial hollow. Upon gaining her bearings, she came to a screeching halt and practically fell onto her back, gasping while doing so.

Her sudden outburst had not gone noticed by her loved one. Almost simultaneously, Blu had woken too. Upon noting her terrified state, he did not hesitate to ease her worries, quickly jumping forward and holding her within his wings. "Jewel! What's wrong?"

The familiar comfort and sight of her loved one immediately calmed her down, her gasps got smaller and lesser until her fears passed. Now fully aware of her surroundings, she leaned up and returned the hug. "Blu…It was just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Blu offered.

"I'd rather not," Jewel declined with a shake of her head.

Blu pulled her closer and patted her back. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you. I understand everything you've went through has been scary. I'm scared, too. But it's over now, we won."

Though a small part of her mind doubted that, she mustered a smile. "We did."

As Blu opened beak to reply, a powerful anguish of pain shot around Jewel's mind, forcing her to collapse and away from mate's embrace. She groaned in agony while slapping both wings against her head, desperate to tame the pain however possible.

"Jewel, what's wrong?!" Blu asked concerned.

Without warning, Jewel lunged away out of their hollow, landing upon the ground with incredible speed. Blu was in awe for a few seconds until he snapped out of his trance and jumped after her. As he was seconds away from jumping out of the hollow, he noted a similar aura surrounding her. Without warning, she stood upwards with both wings spread and released a large light of energy in every direction.

Unable to break past her energy, Blu held on for dear life while holding one wing against his eyes, forcing away the light from damaging his sight. A mixture of thoughts waved around his mind as he desperately tried to understand the situation. What was happening to her? Was this another trick of the Darkness? No, the Darkness was still trapped within the siphon, no way it could have freed itself.

The blinding light slowly came to an end, the whiteness dispersing with every second. Finally, the room became tolerable that Blu could now lower his wing from his eyes. Though confusion and terry mixed around his mind, his first course of action was focused towards his loved one.

"Jewel!" he cried and leaped from the hollow, landing firmly against the ground. Despite the small impact that risked breaking his talons, he fought through pain and jumped towards her.

Jewel knelt in the center of the room, head bowed with one wing pressed against the ground. Blu prepared to help her, but an unusual sight before him caused him to freeze. Jewel stood before him, her appearance had changed significantly. Her coat of feathers was now glowing white with small streaks of blue remaining, an aura of light surrounded her, and she had appeared to have grown a couple of inches in height.

"Jewel?" Blu called, his voice now softer with worry.

Whenever she heard him or not, Jewel slowly stood up fully and opened her eyelids, revealing her eyes were now a laurel green color with black pupils. Though her presence was deceiving, Blu was afraid to admit that the Jewel he loved and cherished was now gone.

The figure of light levitated a few feet above the air without the use of her wings, examining her new appearance intently. "This power…This form…"

Blu's beak remained open, stunned to the sight before him. Now he understood how Jewel must have felt when he transformed for the first time. Shaking of his dizzy state, he raised his voice and called out firmly. "Who are you?!"

The new presence snapped her head towards him, focusing on him precisely. "We are the Angelus. The world has gone too long without my light."

Angelus. Blu remembered the name clearly as day, recalling the story that Andre had foretold. Gritting his beak, he yelled out once again, now in anger. "Where's Jewel!?"

The Angelus placed one wing against her head, concentrating strong yet swiftly. She reopened her eyes to face him. Blu couldn't help note that Jewel's previous injury was now completely healed, her eye showing no signs of injury. "Do not worry, she is still in here. And after all you put in her through, she still loves you. But the Darkness cannot rise again. It must be purged."

"Give her back to me!" Blu demanded.

Although his sight remained locked, Blu was not expecting her to move with such speed that surpassed Vadin's. In less than a second, she stood less than a foot away, startling him. She raised one wing and placed it against the side of his face. "Do you not understand, Blu? The Darkness has caused too much destruction, hurt the lives of many. It ends now."

Blu moved backwards, breaking free from her frightening yet soft touch. Too many emotions raced around his mind, barely containing his rage as he tensed up one wing. "The Darkness is gone. It's sealed, it's no danger. Let her go!"

"Do you think it is so simple?" the Angelus responded. "The Darkness cannot be destroyed! No amount of containing will ever prevent this. The only way to prevent such a tragedy is to eliminate the chosen host…"

Blu's eyes widened in horror to this realization. He stumbled backwards to escape, though this was short-lived as his back pressed up against a tree shortly afterwards.

The Angelus eyed him curiously, observing his terrified state. "Fear. You are afraid."

Though terror was practically paralyzing him, her last statement raised a small puzzle for Blu to process. "I am…You took Jewel…And now…You're going to kill me."

"Unusual. There was but one other species before you that possessed such power," the Angelus noted curiously. "Anger, hatred, lust for power. I sense none of these emotions within you. Forgive me, I take no satisfactory in my actions."

Blu clutched his eyes as the Angelus raised one wing in front of him, charging a small, energy ball within a single wing. Though his mind raced with fear, a single tear dripped from Blu's eyes as he awaited his end. After everything he experienced, all their adventures, the challenges he had been though. It was all going to end with a single blast. Worst, this was technically his own mate killing him.

"Grande estrondo!"

The Angelus snapped her head towards the source of the unfamiliar voice. Instead, she was met with the powerful impact of a blue energy blast. Unable to raise a defense, the impact launched her into a nearby artificial tree, hitting with a heavy thud. Relieved, Blu quickly joined his ally as they stood together against the Angelus.

Andre held out one wing, preparing to fire another energy blast if needed. However, he remained in awe as the sight before him. "The Angelus…She's real! I can't believe it!"

Blu was in no mood to hear more fantasies, breaking his friend's concentration. "Andre, she has Jewel! You have to do something!"

Though his knowledge of the mysterious entities surpassed that of a normal bird, Andre had no answers to give. "I-I-I don't know! It isn't right! Legends say doesn't just bond with her host, she permanently links them. I can't do nothing!"

This was not the answer Blu wanted to hear. Growing more impatient and virtually on the verge of a breakdown, he turned towards the Angelus who recovered in so little time. Only now, the side of her face was heavily burned with small smoke emitting.

"Andre!" Blu exclaimed. "You hurt Jewel!"

"No, I _hurt_ the Angelus," Andre corrected. "You think that was enough to stop her?"

Slowly, the Angelus raised one wing and rubbed the side of her face. Shortly after, she removed said wing and revealed the injury of Andre's attack no longer ceased to be. "The Grande estrondo. A clever technique, a powerful one for that of a mortal. Sorcery will not be tolerated!"

With her injury healed in a matter of seconds, the Angelus stepped forward and raised one wing, beginning to channel a small amount of light energy forward. No doubt she was now more caution to fall for the same trick twice.

"I think I made her angry," Andre noted nervously. "Not good."

"You have to do something!" Blu pleaded. "Anything!"

"SHE is the queen of light, an eternal being with hundreds if not thousand years of knowledge!" Andre exclaimed while simultaneously firing small blasts of his signature attack. Each one was blocked with little to no effort by the Angelus as if they were nothing more than playthings to her. "I don't know what to do!"

With little time to think, Blu had to decide fast. Run away? No, with her speed there was no chance of escaping. Fight? No, they were far outclassed with or without Andre's power. There were running out time fast.

As Blu speedily scanned the area around them, his eyes eventually landed upon the light upon the ceiling that single-handedly lit up this entire room. "If light defeats darkness, then vice versa means…Andre, the light!"

Without a second thought, Andre threw his wing upwards and fired a small energy blast that collided with its source. Upon impact, the light shattered to pieces, leaving the room within a purge of darkness.

The Angelus lowered her wing and inspected the area around her, noting the darkened state. Though curious, she did not appear to be deterred in anyway. Instead, she frowned and resumed her focus towards them. "Did you believe that would work? You are more nave than I anticipated-ARGH!"

Before she resumed her attack, a sudden, aching headache broke her concentration. She felt to the ground, holding one against her head.

Blu was now puzzled as to whenever or not his strategy had worked. "What's happening to her?"

"Who cares?" Andre responded and raised both wings yet again, slowly emitting a longer energy attack. "With her guard down, I might be able to do some damage this time. Just need time- "

His plan was short lived as Blu pushed his wings down. "No! I don't want Jewel to be hurt!"

Fighting through the agony, the Angelus raised to her feet while struggling to contain her hold. "She is strong…Very strong…Incredible."

"Let her go!" Blu demanded. "You don't need to do this!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as he levitated into the air. Growing frustrated with too much inner conflict to control, she turned towards the exposed air vent and dashed forward, leaving a trail of light behind along the way.

Relieved, Andre collapsed and panted in exhaustion, both from mental and physical fatigue. "That was a close one. I can't believe it, that was the Angelus! I can't believe it's true! It's incredible! Tragic, but incredible all the same! What do you think? Blu?"

The blue macaw was silent, eyes locked upon the air vent that she exited. Blu wanted to follow, to chase after her and rescue his loved one. Instead, his body froze. Not out of her fear, but from lack of hope. Clutching his wings, he closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "Jewel…Come back…Please…"

He failed her. He promised to protect her, to never let her go or anyone to harm her again. Now she had been taken, consumed by an entity of light. Even if they pursued her, what then? The Angelus was too powerful to beat, her abilities and power far surpassing that of Vadin.

Andre's expression softened as he approached his blue macaw friend, patting one wing over his back. "I'm so sorry. I-I wish there was something I could do."

Unable to hold back, Blu did the one thing he had never done in his life: crying. Slow tears left his eyes as he broke down into sadness, unable to handle the thought of his loved one in danger. Andre could do nothing but sympathize with him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Andre offered sincerely. "Anything at all?"

Unless the answer was Jewel, nothing else could satisfy him. She was all he had now, the only bird that mattered to him. They had been through too much together, experienced more adventures than anyone could have ever imagined. Was this the end?

No. This wasn't the end, never. Raising his head, Blu raised a single toe and wiped the tears from his eyes, changing his expression to one of determination. "There is one thing you can do, Andre."

Andre nodded. "Anything."

Blu inhaled a deep breath, a part of him deeply regretting what he was about to do. He would never forgive himself, but it was all for her. "Get the siphon. I need the Darkness."

"Are you crazy!?" Andre exclaimed in disbelief, skeptical as to the request. "You want to reclaim the Darkness? After all that hard work, you're gonna reclaim it?!"

"Listen! I don't have a choice!" Blu responded impatiently. "Jewel is out there, and I'm not gonna let her go! Show me where you buried the siphon!"

Andre still had his doubts, uncertain if revealing the location was the right thing to do. "But Blu-"

Reaching the limit of his patience, Blu turned and placed both wings against the top of Andre's wings with pleading eyes. "Andre, take me to the siphon. Please, Jewel is my mate, my wife, my everything. I love her, I can't let anything happen to her.

Andre sighed, knowing there was no convincing him otherwise. "Wait here, I'll go and get it."

Without another word, Andre turned and flew behind one of the artificial trees. While Blu waited as patiently as he could, it was not long until the familiar flapping of wings approached from the air vent. Blu was initially preparing a fight or flight response, suspecting the Angelus had returned o soon to finish the job. Seconds passed before two faces appeared: a canary and a red-crested cardinal.

Nico landed on the ground first, enthusiastic as ever. "Hey, hey, we're back!"

Once again, their enthusiastic greeting was not returned as expected, leaving the duo feeling quite unwelcomed.

Pedro could not avoid another frown. "Why everyone always got the long faces when we show up?"

"Not a good time, guys," Blu regrettably informed them, closing his eyes to avoid releasing anymore sadness. "Jewel's gone."

Nico cocked his head to the side. "Where she'd go? We don't mind waiting."

Blu shook his head. "No. She's gone. The Angelus took her."

His lack of explanation only left the duo more puzzled. Pedro closed his eyelids halfway in confusion. "Angelus?"

"You been drinking that mango juice again?" Nico inquired. "You know too much of that stuff does funny things to your- "

"Stop!" Blu snapped, silencing the best friends in their steps. "Listen to me: Jewel has been taken by the Angelus, she's the opposite of the Darkness and now she has her. We can't stop her, not without the Darkness. I have to take it back to stop here, before it's too late."

Though startled by his sudden yell, followed with his swift explanation, the duo was in complete shock as to what their blue macaw friend had told them.

Nico was the first to speak up. "Blu, are you serious?"

"That's just crazy talk!" Pedro agreed. "You can't let that thing control you! That ain't cool!"

He understood their reasoning and hesitation, but their answers were not going to dissuade him. "I have to. For Jewel, I'd do anything. It'll be okay."

The two exchanged the same look, their faces filled with uncertainty. Nevertheless, they respected Blu's decision. Jewel was everything to him, they had been there since the beginning. They were the first to greet Blu into Rio, welcoming him into open wings and late rejoined him to the end. They witnessed his journey and watched his relationship with Jewel build in such a short time. Even against the likes of Vadin, they did not give up and joined them every step.

After a small thought, the two acknowledged his desire to rescue Jewel. Nico was the first to speak up. "We're with you, Blu."

Pedro nodded. "Always."

Since the kidnapping of his loved one, Blu finally mustered a smile. It was not long until Andre finally returned, holding a very familiar artifact within both talons. He wedged the siphon into the ground, stepping back as a purple mist surrounded it.

"Here it is," Andre said as stepped back to brush off his dusty wings. "Do what you need to do."

Blu nodded as he approached the siphon, taking a moment to gather himself. The very thought of bonding with that thing was a scary thought, one that sent chills down his spine. It was calling to him, begging to be released from its prison and ready to cause destruction.

Inhaling a deep breath, he placed both wings upon the siphon and lifted it, examining the ancient artifact intently. Before performing the action that would rob him of his will, he turned towards his friends as a free bird one final time. "Guys. Thank you. For everything."

In a quick swipe, Blu slammed the tip of the siphon within his stomach. Upon impact, he collapsed to the ground in agony, a painful sensation entered his body as the Darkness begun to bond with him. Fearing of getting caught in the crosshairs, his friends quickly took cover behind one of the trees.

"AT LAST! I AM FREE!"

Unable to tolerate the pain, Blu collapsed and released a scream of agony. Before long, his entire body exploded into a ball of purple energy. In what felt like forever which in reality was only seconds, a shockwave of dark energy detonated the entire room, shattering a couple of artificial branches and other material. The blast was so powerful that it lit up the entire room, even forcing the three friends to cover their eyes despite the tree barrier between them and Blu.

Finally, the energy around them dispersed safely, bringing the room to a quiet atmosphere. Feeling safe, Andre peaked from his covering position and did not hesitate to approach his blue macaw friend, who was now knelt against the ground, one wing around his stomach.

"The host returns…"

Slowly, Blu raised to his feet and raised both wings, examining himself with perfect attention to detail. To the average eye, he did not stick out (except for him being the last male of his species), but those who knew him recognized his new state.

"I did it," Blu confirmed. "The Darkness has returned."

"Hey Blu, I-I see you got your thing back!" Nico called from the tree he and Pedro were hiding behind.

Blu inhaled a deep breath as he allowed his body to adjust to the second presence. He gently pressed one foot against the ground and levitated with his controlled power. "I'm going to find the Angelus. I'll bring her back and make her give me Jewel back."

Andre nodded. "I'm gonna study through my notes. If I find any weakness, anything we can exploit against her, you'll be the first to know."

Blu did not respond but acknowledged his words. Turning towards the damaged air vent, he slowly approached and prepared to leave. Just before he was fully out of view, his crazed ally had one final piece of advice.

"Blu," Andre called, catching his attention. He offered him a smile. "Good luck."

This time, Blu responded with a nod as a gesture of thanks. Deprived of another thought, he turned and utilized his powers to fly fast, zooming down the air vents without a care in the world. There was only one thing on his mind right there, one motivation keeping him going.

Jewel.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. The Angelus has arrived and has taken Jewel away as our host, leaving Blu alone once more. Can he stand up to the might of the Angelus? Stay tuned this Thursday to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Asylum

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 10: The Asylum**

 **Author shout out: Blu100-Jewel100**

 **And for our shout out today, we have Blu100-Jewel100 AKA James. An author who started in late 2011, James begun with his own rendition of Rio 2 and how he wanted to tell the story. Believe it or not, this was the first ever story I read. It's called "Rio 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation". Around the time I first watched Rio which wasn't until 2012, I wanted to see if they were in the works of making a sequel and that's when I found that story and in turn discovered FanFiction. Without James, I may never have discovered this story so thank you, James.**

 **The story itself is very interesting, has developed the characters from the first movie while sharing a balanced focus on Blu and Jewel and their children. In terms of their writing style, James has always had great spelling and grammar, never identified any problems there, but the structure could do with some work though as it is a little off-putting. But hey, if I can get past it, I'm sure you guys can, too. Anyway, thanks again James and I'll see you soon.**

* * *

Confusion and conflict. These were the emotions that raced around the Angelus' mind. Not of her own will, but from her new host. Quickly landing against a nearby tree, she held one wing upon her head, closing her eyes as a means of concentration.

"Infrequent…Her willpower is strong," the Angelus noted. "I can feel her fight, her desire to…Protect. Sacrificing her own safety to save her loved one. Her consciousness should be subdued. How can one mortal have the strength to resist my power? I should be frustrated, yet I feel calm."

These emotions were of interest. If the Angelus could not fully control her host, how would she continue her mission? The Darkness had to die, it had to be perished from this world before he returned.

"No more," she said firmly. "I will never allow darkness to purge this world again!"

"ANGELUS!"

Recognizing that voice simple from the memories of her host, the Angelus spun around and came face to face with a familiar blue macaw. Growling, she tensed her wings in frustration. "You!"

Blu perched upon the same branch, raising one towards her threateningly. "Give me back my wife! NOW!"

The Angelus recognized the presence of the Darkness, it's dark energy giving her a chilling feeling. "You reclaim the Darkness. Foolish. Do you know what you have done?"

"You made me do this! Give her back to me!" Blu responded as he begun emitting a small ball of energy from the tip of his wing. "Now."

The Angelus remained unfazed by his threats, crossing her wings with a small frown. "Look around you, the middle of day is upon us. My power is strengthened by the light. In daytime, you cannot pose a threat to me."

His wings were beginning to shake, not from anger but from fear, too. He was so filled with determination that his better judgement was blocked. Of course, his power was weakened in day, he should have remembered that from his experience with Vadin.

Keeping his mind as calm as possible while trying to steady his wings, he finally found the words to reply. "I don't care. You may be stronger than me, faster than me, smarter than me, but that doesn't matter. If I must fight you with everything I have, then I will. Nobody hurts my wife."

Though she doubted his sincerity, her host memories said otherwise. The Angelus spready both wings out as far as they would stretch. "So be it. If that is your decision. Allow me to show you the true power of light."

As seconds passed, she outstretched both wings forward and cupped them together in a parallel position. She moved her cupped wings towards the right side of her torso, turning her body sideways while doing so. A small ball of light energy begun to form between her wings, beginning to grow with every passing second. Blu still had his own wings aimed towards her, but he could not bring himself to fire. Not from the light weakening his power, but from hesitation. Though she clearly did not resemble her, the Jewel he loved and cherished was still in there somewhere.

"KILL HER, BLU!"

The Angelus had her eyes locked towards him, filled with concentration and determination. A small chant of words begun to leave her beak. "Luz…Felixe…"

"MAKE HER SUFFER!"

Unable to harm the one he loved, Blu lowered his wings to his side and closed his eyes, preparing for the full extent of her attack. He whispered one final farewell as a single tear dripped from his eye. "Goodbye Jewel."

"NO!"

Through a strong scream that shattered the heavens itself, the Angelus thrust her wings forward and released the wave energy of a light beam directly into her target. "ATAQUE!"

With the short distance between them combined with Blu's hesitation, he was unable to create a barrier between them or dodge. Instead, his eyes remained closed as the beam of light engulfed him. The attack was powerful, it singed his feathers and slowly begun to disintegrate his body all around. The experience was more painful than he could have ever imagined, even with the Darkness' durability and healing that protected him.

In a matter of seconds, the reality around him dispersed as he entered a world of darkness. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of failure around him.

"I failed you, Jewel. I'm sorry."

* * *

Disappointment. That was the only thought that raced around Blu's mind as the Angelus' energy attack consumed him, his very flesh disintegrating from his body. But that was not the worst pain he was experiencing. Though his body ached, the thought of losing Jewel hurt more than anything he could ever imagine. He promised to protect her, to never let anyone harm her and he failed.

Jewel deserved better than him.

Slowly, Blu opened his chocolate brown orbs after being unconsciousness for an unknown amount of time. As his thoughts came together, it dawned on him that there was no way he could die now. The Darkness refused to allow its host to perish. It was torture.

"Get up, Blu, rise and shine!"

As the familiar enthusiastic voice spoke up, Blu blinked until the distortion passed and his vision returned. Slowly, he examined his surroundings, expecting to see the destructive jungle around him. Instead, he was lying in a bird-sized bed, a comfortable one to be exact.

Stepping up, noticed he was in a small room, no bigger than himself in height. He stood and turned towards the only door where a familiar toucan stood before him. Rafael? His old friend remained still, wearing a bird-sized lab coat.

"Rafael?" Blu questioned as he stepped forward.

The toucan merely smiled, not a single sign of worry across his face. "It's good to see you're rested and well, Nurse Jewel wants to see you."

"Nurse Jewel?" Blu said while raising an eyebrow. His Jewel, a nurse? "Rafael, where are we? What is this place?"

Rafael smiled in response. "In the asylum, of course."

This only left Blu more confused. "Asylum?"

"Hmmm. It appears your illness might be giving you amnesia." Rafael noted while flicking through the pages of his notepad. "Now come on, let's go."

With hesitation, Blu eventually mustered the courage to follow Rafael into a hallway. Examining his surroundings, he noted they were within a very clean an enforced hallway, confirming this was an asylum of sorts. Though this only left him more confused. Slowly, he followed the doctor, all while scanning his surroundings. There were groups of military macaws standing around the area, no doubt guards. Other birds stood around who Blu assumed must be other patients here, too.

It was not long until the familiar faces of Nico and Pedro arrived, only now they too were wearing bird-sized lab coats, flew down to Blu.

"Doctor Nikolai, Doctor Peter," Rafael greeted politely as they shook wings.

Upon hearing their names, Blu stepped back in surprise. Nikolai? Peter? If there was one thing Blu learned during their time together, Nico hated to be called by first name. He learned this the hard way during their reunion when he joked about his full name, only to receive a huge lecture from his canary friend.

"Doctor Rafael," Nikolai returned the greeting.

"Wait," Blu interrupted, eagerly wanting to hear a reasonable explanation to the events around them. "I thought your names were Nico and Pedro."

The two friends exchanged a confused look before they turned back to Blu with Nico answering. "Well, I suppose that's what are names are short for."

"I believe it's time Blu continues his visit." Pedro suggested. "To Nurse Jewel."

Rafael nodded and gently patted Blu on the back, only to receive a shudder. Not offended by this cold act, the toucan continued escorting his patient towards another section of the asylum. Blu wouldn't deny his curiosity and desire to escape and get some answers to the world around him. Was this the afterlife? No, it couldn't be, his friends wouldn't be here so soon. Even if they had perished, they would have acknowledged him at least. If he could remember events, why couldn't they? It was not long until they arrived at an office.

Rafael gestured towards the office, offering a smile along the way. "Go on in, Blu, I'll be waiting outside."

Blu eyes the office, hesitating to open in fear of the other side. The environment around them looked safe, no sign of a single danger anywhere. That didn't stick well with Blu, who had his talon raised but couldn't bring himself to open. Against all odds, he finally mustered the courage and opened the door, entering as swift as the wind.

All his fear dropped as his eyes widened. There, his beautiful mate stood before him without a single worry in her mind. Jewel greeted him with a smile as she gestured one wing towards a seat. "Good morning, Blu. How's my favorite patient?"

Blu couldn't believe that she was standing before him, no signs of the Angelus presence. He rubbed one wing over his eyes to wake himself up. "Jewel? Is that you?"

"Last time I checked," Jewel confirmed with a smile. "Please, take a seat."

It took Blu all his willpower to resist running and bracing Jewel within his wings, wanting to hold her close. But he couldn't. Something wasn't right here, something was off about this place. It was too perfect in a sense. Jewel was here, safe and unharmed, all his friends were present and happy an there was no sign of the Darkness. What the heck was happening here? For now, Blu played along and took the seat he was offered.

Nurse Jewel took a seat behind her desk as she scrolled through some paperwork. "Blu, I'm so glad you're back on your med cycle. It's a very positive sign. Doctor Vadin's been asking me about your progress. He's very concerned for you, we all are."

Blu took a minute to find his voice, confusion preventing his mind from thinking. "Jewel, I don't know what this place is, but I'm gonna get us out of here- "

"Why would I wanna get out of here?" Jewel questioned. "I work here. I'm here to help you."

Upon realizing she too had no acknowledgement of the events around them, Blu slapped his wing against his face. "No, not you too, not you too. What is happening?!"

Jewel quickly leaped from her chair, holding both wings out in reassurance while speaking smoothly. "Calm down, Blu. It's going to be alright." She sat down and continued their checkup. "Now, last time we talked you were telling me about the delusions you were having, you were fighting the brotherhood with the Darkness-"

"That wasn't a delusion." Blu quickly interrupted, pointing a single wingtip critically. "It happened, I know it did."

Jewel sighed as she closed her notebook. "I know it feel's real, Blu but it's-"

Leaping to his talons, Blu held his wings out as he desperately pleaded for her to listen. "Jewel, you need to listen to me. I don't know where we are, but we're trapped here. It's a trick, the Angelus is messing with us somehow. I'm gonna get us out, I promise."

Keeping a calm and collective mind, Jewel pressed both her wings together and placed them on the desk as their eyes locked. "I can see why is seems like Hell to you sometimes. But it's just a hospital. I want you to trust me, everyone here is trying to help you."

Refusing to listen, Blu shook his head once again as he paced back and forth. "I don't know what is happening. You changed, I saw the Angelus take you."

"Blu, none of this is real," Jewel promised sincerely.

Whenever he took her words out of context or not, that was all the confirmation he needed. "Jewel, I don't know what's going on here, but we're getting out of here right now!"

With swift speed, he grasped Jewel's wings and attempted to pull her with him. Putting up a resistance, she held her ground while calling for assistance from her fellow doctors. "Let me go! Help!"

Upon hearing her pleas, Rafael burst into the room and witnessed Blu trying to force Jewel to come with him. Without thinking, he ran forward and placed his wing around Blu's neck, pulling him away as Jewel back off.

"Easy, easy, come on, Blu, let's go." Rafael comforted as he pulled the blue macaw away from the office. "CODE WHITE! Nikolai, Peter, get in here please."

Blu gripped Rafael's wing and tried prying enough room for him to escape. Unfortunately, Rafael was surprisingly stronger "Let go of me!"

It was not long until they were away from the office, all while Blu struggled. The familiar faces of Nikolai and Peter joined them, each grabbing a hold of Blu's wings. While he was held, Doctor Rafael removed a small needle from his pocket and prepared to inject it. Recognizing needles from his experiences with Linda and her overprotective nature, Blu only fought more.

"Easy, easy, Blu. It's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you, it's just a sedative." Nikolai reassured to calm him down.

"It'll calm you down," Peter added.

Finally losing his will to fight, Blu acknowledged they were going inject him one way or another. He ceased struggling and inhaled a small breath. "Okay, I'm calm."

Certain Blu was no longer going to resist, Nikolai inserted the needle into Blu's wing, causing him to release a small grunt. As seconds passed, the sedative appeared to have calmed him down, enough for the doctors to release their hold over him.

"Blu, why don't you go and pla-I mean, socialize with the other patients?" Nikolai suggested.

Blu dropped his face into not-amused expression "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, 'Doc'."

Turning around, Blu took one final look towards Nurse Jewels office, noting it was now closed with a military macaw standing outside. He wanted to fight, push past them and get his loved one back, but that wasn't an option. This place was not real, no way. The answers were here somewhere, he just had to find them. For now, he turned in the opposite direction and marched away.

Rafael called out as the blue macaw became a spec in the distance. "Try to behave, Blu, and I won't tell Doctor Vadin about this!"

Ignoring the doctor's words, Blu walked around the asylum while studying his surroundings, trying to desperately piece together that had transpired. He was fighting the Angelus, then she attacked, and he presumed this had been his end. Now, here he was, alive and well. Unable to solve this alone, Blu approached the other patients.

Blu was certainly surprised to see the familiar face of Nigel. The cockatoo remained oblivious to his presence, instead he was talking to the wall. Johnny was also present, playing a game of chess with another macaw. Now Blu knew this wasn't real, he was responsible for their defeat and no doubt they were eager for revenge. What the heck was going on?

Turning to another area of the patient's lounge, his widened upon noticing a familiar face sitting in an armchair. He ran forward and quickly caught the attention of his crazed friend. "Andre?"

Upon hearing his voice, Andre raised his voice and smiled widely. "Bluey boy! Aw, they haven't put you in a straitjacket yet? They put me in those plenty of times, especially on Mondays."

"Andre, what is this place? And what happened to the Darkness and Angelus?" Blu questioned in a desperate attempt to seek answers.

His prayers fell short as Andre raised an eyebrow, looking at Blu like he had just went crazy. "What are those?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Blu said as he held a wing to his face in disbelief. "First, I'm in a crazy place, then my friends are doctors and patients and now everyone is telling me the Darkness isn't really! Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Before he was given any answers from his small outburst, Blu suddenly covered his eyes as a bright light appeared before him, engulfing him within it's power and blocking out the asylum from around them. Unable to process the situation time, Blu was forced to endure the light as the world around him literally disappeared.

* * *

 **And we have reached the end of another chapter. Blu has been killed by the Angelus, but now he has awoken in a mysterious place. What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 11 in a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 11: Confrontation**

 **Author shout out: Bluetech**

 **And now for today's shout out, we have no other than the legend himself Blutech. Going back previous alias, you either remember him as "WolfOnFyre", "** **Raptures at Sea" and probably other names I have yet to know about. But anyway, Zack started writing his Rio stories are long time ago, not far from when the first Rio movie was released and has since gone onto writing the sequel's FanFiction, too. I have not read every single one, but from what I explored, Zack's stories are amazing. He puts so much passion, so much detail into each one. Each time I read a story, the detail is so strong that I actually feel like I am in there. He does an excellent job in capturing the atmosphere and tone for the average reader.**

 **And as for their writing, it's perfect and I'm not kidding. Each time I had the privilege of reading one, I have never spotted a single spelling or grammar error, that's how committed he is to the stories. His writing style and structure are excellent too, it's always clear and never confusing on what to read. Zack's stories were amongst the first I ever read in this website and I still love them to this day. If you're also looking for feedback, Zack will also happily tell you in detail on how you can improve. I know a few people apparently class that as bullying, but honestly, those people must have an IQ lower than fifty. But honestly though, definitely check them out. Some of them are true to Rio's tone whereas others are much darker, but some of you might be into that, others might not be, I'm not here to judge. I've learned a lot about writing by reading Zack's stories and he has played a key role in helping me improve to where I am today.** **To top off this shout out, big thank you to Zack for all his commitment over the years.**

* * *

Blu's eyes snapped open as he leaned up, wings raised in preparation for a fight. No longer was he trapped within the asylum, but inside…A tree hollow? A familiar one to be exact. Was this the hollow within the artificial jungle? Jumping to his feet, a wave of relief washed over as three familiar faces stood before him.

"Blu, you're alive!" Andre exclaimed.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Pedro added, only to earn a judge from his best friend.

"How are you holding up, Blu?" Nico inquired.

"THE ANGELUS LIVES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

With too many conversations racing around his mind at once, Blu slammed his wings against his head to block out the noise. "Stop! Just…Be quiet for a minute, please. I need to think."

Andre nodded. "I understand. It's perfectly normal for the host to experience this kind of trauma after they die for the first time."

Upon hearing this, Blu's eyes widened in horror. "Die?! I'm dead!?"

"Nonsense," Andre scoffed and brushed off his worries. "You _were_ dead. Now you're back!"

"Back?" Blu questioned.

"Terrible echo in here, isn't there?" Andre joked, though his amusement was met with frowns. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Just explain to me what happened," Blu requested while trying to contain his desire to scream.

"You're the host of the Darkness, and as that host, the Darkness will never allow you to die," Andre explained. "That's the curse. When you hadn't come back, I got worried and searched for you. You were on the ground, burned up and destroyed, but slowly regenerating. We brought you back here yesterday. All we had to do is simply wait and hope the Angelus doesn't return."

This certainly explained how he was still alive, but there was still one mystery that Blu did not understand. "And what about the asylum? Why was I there?"

Much like his asylum counterpart, Andre raised an eyebrow. "Asylum? What are you talking about?"

"I was in an asylum, you-wait a minute, yesterday?!" Blu exclaimed as it dawned on him. "I've been dead for a whole day?!"

"It was late morning when you died and it's late morning today," Andre confirmed. "Creepy, right?"

More confused than disturbed, Blu tried to comprehend the situation. Not only did that mysterious place apparently not exist, but the timeline was different compared to his own. "But I was only there for… Never mind. Please tell me you found a way to defeat the Angelus."

"Ah, that," Andre said and approached his paperwork in the corner, quickly scrolling through them in quick motion. "Blah, blah, yada, yada, aha! Here we are. The light from the sun prevents the Darkness from accessing its full power, preventing it any power at all even. As for the Angelus, surrounded in darkness alone won't weaken her in the slightest. But that doesn't mean she's fully immune."

Blu crossed his wings, eager to hear more. "We can hurt her with darkness?"

"Not darkness itself, dark essence," Andre explained, only to leave his friends looking at him puzzled. That's when it dawned on him his knowledge of this information far surpassed that of their own. "The Darkness power is fueled by dark essence, kind of like its blood. If we extracted a sample, I may be able to use it to build a weapon."

"You can make weapons with blood alone?" Nico exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Nico, I could write a book on what you don't know," Andre responded, causing Pedro to almost burst out with laughter.

Blu was relieved that they were coming close to a solution, but he didn't fully agree. "Weapon? Andre, don't forget Jewel is still there. Will it risk hurting her?"

"It shouldn't," Andre assumed with hesitation, but this didn't comfort his blue macaw allies. He sighed. "But I could use it to restrain her, at least until we find a permanent solution."

"That's perfect," Blu agreed and smiled for the first time in a while. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just a sample of dark essence," Andre requested, raising a small knife he had somehow kept concealed from the rest of the team. "Blu, gonna need your help here."

Knowing his subtle hints, Blu outstretched one wing. "Here. Make it quick."

In the process, Pedro took away Nico's bottle cap and used it to shield his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nico questioned.

"I don't like the sight of blood!" Pedro answered while cowering behind his small cover.

As gentle as possible, Andre placed the knife against Blu's wing. With swift movement, he cut Blu's wing and gently squeezed, extracting a small sample of blood into a container tube he "borrowed" from Tulio's supplies. Blu was surprised to see hints of purple within his blood, no doubt disturbed that the Darkness influence was affecting his physical body.

"All done," Andre assured as he sealed off the tube. "Wound should heal momentarily."

In the meantime, Nico snatched his bottle cap and placed it back on, always feeling naked without it. "You can look now."

Blu raised his wing and watched the wound heal in a matter of seconds thanks to the Darkness' healing abilities. If that small sample could potential stop the Angelus, then he would happily give more away. Anything to get Jewel back.

"Working out the formula is going to take some time," Andre warned. "How much, I don't know. You're safe for now, but once the Angelus figures out you're not dead, she's gonna come hunting you. If she has Jewel, then she has her memories, too. If you want my opinion, I'd lay low until I get this done."

Without hesitation, Blu shook his head. "I can't do that. Every minute in here is more time the Angelus has control over Jewel. I'm not gonna just sit on my butt and wait, I'm going out there."

"Blu, Andre's right," Nico agreed. "We all care for Jewel, but you should have seen the state you were in when Andre found you. You were burnt like bacon!"

Clutching his wing to try and contain his anger, Blu summoned all his willpower to remain calm. He was growing tired of people telling him what to do, where to go and what was best for him. Barely keeping calm, he turned towards the duo beside him. "Nico, Pedro. You were there at the beginning, you helped Jewel and I become what we are there. I love her more than anything in the world. It hurts to know she's out there, alone and probably terrified of what the Angelus is doing to her. One way or another, I'm getting her back, and no one is going to be in my way. Do you understand?"

Surprised by how serious Blu was, none of three friends knew how to response. Neither of them had either experienced true love. Nico and Pedro only had each other as friends while Andre had spent most of his life isolated from the outside world.

Andre eyed him and crossed his wings. "We…Understand. Okay, I'm gonna work on making this trap. Blu, if you're determined enough, find the Angelus, but don't attack her head on. Be smart. If you think Vadin was powerful, the Angelus is in a whole different league of her own. I'll use my telepathy to contact you if I find a solution."

"How do I find her?" Blu inquired. "Rio's a big city and a bigger jungle. She could be anywhere."

"Not necessarily," Andre disagreed. "The Angelus and Darkness can sense the other. I know you're not trained in such a feat, but there's no doubt the Angelus can. Go somewhere isolated and power up to max. She'll come to you faster than a speeding bullet."

Blu nodded and without another word, he turned and spread his wings, leaping out from the hollow and locating the air vent. Using the Darkness abilities, he enhanced his speed and zoomed out of the building faster than his previous record. This time he was determined not to make the same mistake as before.

It was not long until he found the perfect place to draw her out while avoiding any collateral damage: the cliffs, the very same place he and Jewel tried to fly together for the first time. Though it ended in disaster, this meant nothing to him now. It was a large, isolated area in the middle of the jungle, free from trees and reasonable far from the city. Perfect.

"This is it," Blu spoke as he inhaled a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Darkness prevails…"

"Just as I thought," Blu sighed. Talking to an evil eternity made him feel like an insane individual to the untrained eye. "Here goes nothing."

Tensing his wings and closing his eyes to concentrate, Blu summoned the Darkness to his will and begun the process of powering up. The process was more calming than he thought, expected to be left in agony akin to his first experience. He could feel the dark essence within rising, his entire body strengthened with every second.

Today's weather was noticeable cloudy than normal, blocking out most of the sun and strengthening the Darkness influence over this world. His body begun shaking for the newer experience, both from anxiety and lack of experience. Even against Vadin he did not power up as much as he needed to.

* * *

High in the sky, the Angelus had a perfect view of all Rio de Janeiro, using her enhanced powers to overview everything from a far distance. Normal birds could never climb this high, the lack of oxygen would cause them to pass out or worse. Yet she levitated without the use of her wings, using her enhanced abilities to survive.

"This home…This island…This place has a special place within her heart," the Angelus noted while puzzled. "But why? Her will is strong to this home. I cannot leave until I know why."

As the Angelus prepared to move, her head suddenly jolted to the side as a familiar spike of power rose from the jungles, one too familiar. "And so, he lives. He is stronger than I anticipated. These blue macaws are strong compared to that of other species. I was certain only another could access such a feat. No matter, soon the Darkness will be permanently destroyed."

Locked directly to the energy source, she raised both her beautiful wings of light and with one strong push, the charged directly towards the jungle, eyes locked and firing down with incredible speed. In a matter of seconds, she had already reached the jungle, a feat that should have took the average bird at least a few minutes. Determination motivated her.

As the ground came close to view, she performed a front flip midair and landed firmly on her feet, creating a small shockwave that shattered nearby trees and sent pieces of the ground flying in every direction. As the dust cleared, the Angelus stood upright and focused towards the familiar face. "You live."

"Surprised?" Blu responded as their eyes locked, refusing to take his sight away for a second.

Calmly raising one wing and placing it upon her hip, the Angelus eyed him curiously. "You wanted me to come here. You deliberately raised your energy."

"I did," Blu confirmed. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you: give me Jewel back."

"You do not understand," the Angelus responded with a shake of her head. "For a thousand years, the Darkness has caused harm to others. No matter my actions, more harm than good always follows. My physical body was destroyed a long time ago, my will was bonded to that of a blue macaw. She is the last of her kind. Without her, darkness will consume all. Why do you not understand this? Why do you persist? I feel her memories, you care for her. Would you not want her to do good in this world?"

"There's a difference between helping willingly and forcefully," Blu explained. "You robbed Jewel of her free will, you had no right to do that. You say you want to defeat the Darkness, but you're no better than the brotherhood."

Seeing her justification was not going to convince him otherwise, the Angelus breathed. "Do you believe that? If only you knew the truth."

"Then educate me," Blu demanded. "Tell me why you think this."

This time, the Angelus refused to answer any more of his questions. "No amount of talking will persuade you to see my side. Before this day ends, I assure you the Darkness will be disintegrated, and you will be destroyed along with it. It's time this reign of terror comes to an end."

"Night is your master. The sun grows ever darker."

Realizing no amount of talking could change her thoughts, Blu raised both wings and wielded two purple orbs manifested through dark essence. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not evil, I've never hurt anyone who didn't deserve. I don't want to hurt you, Angelus but you took my wife away from me and I will never forgive you for that. Nobody hurts her!"

With his talon pressed firm against the ground, Blu lunged forward and threw the combined energy blasts towards her. She calmly sidestepped the attacks, barely moving from her spot. As Blu threw his fist forward, she jolted her wing and caught it with ease, leaving him stunned to her superior strength.

Swiftly, she raised her talon and delivered a shark kick to his side, knocking him off balance. Unwilling to give him any chances, she slammed her wing into his lower stomach, followed with shoving him backwards. Blu stumbled as he took a few seconds to compose himself, surprised at her speed and combat.

Refusing to give up, Blu charged and threw his wings forward in rapid speed, hoping at least one of them would collide and knock her off balance. Despite this, she calmly deflected or dodged any of his attacks, toying with him. At one point, she blocked his wing and countered by striking into his face. Before he stumbled, she grasped her talon against his throat and lifted him above.

Blu choked as he placed both wings against her toes, desperately trying to pry her grip away, but her enhanced strength far surpassed his own. He could feel his eyes going red as his throat tightened and his talons dangled from the ground.

"Amateur," the Angelus noted as he raised one wing, powering a light blast to continue her endless assault. "You expected your power to exceed my own. I will not allow that!"

While she spoke, Blu secretly powered a small purple orb within his wing and used this momentarily distraction to release it directly into her torso. Both surprised and unable to avoid such a close quarter attack, the energy connected that blasted her backwards, releasing her hold over Blu in the process.

Free at least, Blu fell to the ground and rubbed one wing around his throat to catch his breath back. Unfortunately, despite briefly getting the upper hand, it was not long until she was back on her feed. She eyes the damage of his attack, noting her burned torso that would take longer to heal as the dark essence remained.

She turned her head towards him, eyes locked. "That was a mistake."

Using her enhanced speed, she charged with one wing stretched back. Quickly, Blu raised his wings and placed them in a crisscross position in front of his face. His defense failed as she knocked him backwards, launching him into a nearby tree that he hit with a sickening thud.

Blu fell to his stomach, releasing a cry of pain while doing so. He panted in exhaustion as tried pushing himself up, only to be forced back down as she placed his talon against him. She kicked him onto his back, grasping his throat yet again.

"Blue macaws are indeed a fascinating species. Both of you have strong willpower to resist the influence of power," the Angelus said, watching as he squirmed within her grasp. "But in the end, you all lose."

With a swift grip, she snapped his neck and watched as he stopped squirming before her, his body void of any life. She removed her talon and stood over his deceased corpse while acknowledging it would only be a matter of time until he resurrected.

"You are too much of a dangerous host," the Angelus noted curiously. "Your connection to the Darkness is strong, the bond between you has strengthened. But you are not immortal."

With a gentle wave of her wing, the environment around them begun to brush away like wind as a small portal opened before them, blowing a gentle breeze between them. Grasping his talon, she dragged him toward the portal and prepared to enter, taking one final look towards the jungle.

"And now, I will show you the true power of the light."

* * *

 **That cliffhanger though! Thanks to everyone for tuning in with chapter 11, Blu has returned the living realm and died...Again. Doesn't have the best of luck today, does he? Stay tuned for chapter 12 coming as soon as possible. Please review your thoughts and offer any suggestions if you like.**


	12. Chapter 12: Torment

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 12: Torment**

 **Hey everyone, we're back with chapter 12 and as you may see, we have slightly longer than usual. However, I must warn you viewers that this chapter might be a bit graphic for some. It's still within the T rating. From here on, it's your choice to read.**

 **Author shout out: Assassin's Creed Master**

 **Today's shout out is for not only a great author, but also a good friend of mine John. An author who started publishing way back 2013, John started his first Rio story and has since written sequels. While The Walking Dead is his primarily focus, he has earned a place as a Rio author.** **What I love about these stories is not just the stories, but the amount of detail and development that goes into each story. Furthermore, you can see a different style of writing each time, showing that he improves and tries something new so it doesn't feel like a repeat each time.**

 **John's stories are fantastic, he puts so much heart and passion into them and keeps true to the tone of Rio. His writing style and structure are great too, it's always clear and never confusing on what to read. I've known John for a long time and without his guidance, I may never had the courage to begin writing in the first place. If you're ever looking for feedback, John will also happily tell you in detail on how you can improve. Thanks John for all your years of support as a good friend and writer. If anyone is interested, I recommend starting with "Rio: The Aftermath".**

* * *

Murdered the first time wasn't a fun experience. But slayed a second time was just plain inconvenient. Twice he had been killed by the Angelus. He fought with everything he knew, but she was simply too strong. Her power was unrivalled, her skills were unmatched. How could he defeat her and rescue Jewel when he couldn't so much as touch her? He only damaged her briefly because he guard was down. It was not long until a familiar voice echoed within his mind.

"You have done well, Blu. I was always on your side. This was just a test. You should have never been here."

"Blu, come on, wake up big guy."

As his mind raced with a small headache following, Blu slowly opened his brown orbs before recognizing the familiar comfort of a bed. He leaned up and studied his surroundings, noting the familiar area he had been forced to endure not long ago. This confirmed he was once again within the mysterious asylum.

"Blu, you alright?"

Blu followed the familiar voice towards the exit of his room, recognizing the unfamiliar face of Doctor Rafael. He frowned as he stood and approached the toucan.

"Looks like you had a bad dream," Doctor Rafael noted as he gently placed his wing upon Blu's shoulder once he was within distance. "How's my favorite patient doing this morning?"

Still in unfamiliar territory, Blu was unsure on where to approach or how to escape this place and get back home. For now, he decided to play along. "I'm doing okay."

"Good, you'll be well again before you know it," Rafael smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's morning time. Feel free to walk around for a while."

As the toucan prepared to leave, Blu had suddenly caught up with an urgent request. What he was about to do was crazy. "Rafael, wait. Can I see Jewel?"

Rafael raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You would like to see Nurse Jewel?"

Blu nodded in response. "Please, I promise I won't be aggressive this time."

Rafael looked uncertain, no doubt concerned about a repeat of the last time's events. Nevertheless, he granted access and smiled. "You can see her. Follow me."

Feeling a sense of relief, Blu followed the toucan doctor down the familiar hallway towards the direction of her office. Along the way, he studied his surroundings the same as before. Everything was identical: the layout of the building, the patient, the doctors, everything. What exactly was this place and how did he intend to get out again?

After a couple of minutes of walking, they arrived at Nurse Jewel's office. Rafael left to attend to other patients. Now alone, he raised his talon and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hearing her sweet and gentle voice, Blu entered and closed the door behind him. There she stood, healthy and perfect without a single sign of worry. "Hi."

"Oh, hi," Jewel replied hesitantly, cautions after their last meeting didn't turn out well. She gestured towards the chair while she took a seat behind her desk. "Take a seat."

Blu obligated and took a seat in front, leaning back as he observed her without looking obvious. She was beautiful, her smile filled the void his heart as their eyes met. Truthlike, she was out there and possessed by the Angelus, yet here, she was in the perfect place with no sign of worry. "I'm sorry for trying to grab you. I guess my "illness" just took over."

"That's okay." Jewel smiled, accepting Blu's apology without reluctance.

Blu was no doubt surprised, not expecting her to accept it that quick, but quickly shook it off as he knew none of this real. But now that he was here without any interruptions, he now had the opportunity to find out what this place was exactly. "Jewel, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Absolutely," Jewel replied kindly, placing both wings against the desk. "What do you wanna know?"

The first question was an easy one. "What is this place?"

Jewel arched an eyebrow but responded nevertheless. "It's an asylum, built for people who have...Serious problems."

Blu nodded in agreement. "I understand. Why am I here? What did I do?"

"Don't you remember?" Jewel asked. Blu shook his head and she begun flicking through her paperwork. "Your parents checked you in about six months ago."

At the mention of his family, Blu suddenly leaned up from his chair. Parents? As far as he was concerned, he had no family without the exception of Jewel. "My parents?"

"Yes, you have a mother named Lara and a father named Daniel," Jewel explained and slid the documents over towards him as evidence. "This is their consent form. They checked you in here, they said you were suffering from delusions.

His parents were alive? This only raised more questions than answers. How could this place know the names of his parents? Scratch that, was that even their real names or was this just another trick? He snapped from his thoughts before this place forced him to accept this reality.

Grabbing a small folder that Blu assumed to be his medical file, Jewel begun to look into some details of his recent treatment. "According to Doctor Vadin, you still have a hard time separating fiction from reality."

"What does that mean?" Blu asked.

"It means you get a lot of bad dreams when your serotonin's all messed up. It makes you think you're remembering things that never happened." Jewel explained.

Suffice to say, this place was just confusing, but then it was beginning to dawn on him. What if this wasn't an actual delusion? What if he was crazy and everything that transpired was actual in his mind? No, it couldn't be. Could it? No, everything Blu had experienced with Jewel and his life with Linda were real, he knew they were. He had to get out of here before this influence got control over him.

"Thank you for seeing me," Blu thanked as he stood up and tried to discreetly leave. However, he ceased in his steps as she called him.

"Wait Blu," Jewel requested, waiting for him to turn towards her before she continued. "Take care of yourself out there. Anytime you want to see more, I'll be here…Always."

Though her support was comforting, he made haste to get away before it was too late. Thanking her once more, he proceeded to exit her office and join the rest of the patients in their longue. Isolating himself in the corner of the room, he begun to think over recent events. "Everything's so…Normal here. How can this place be real? It's too perfect, too organized, too- "

The familiar blinding light shone around him, ceasing him from his words. Once again, he was beginning to return to the real world, or at least that's what he thought. Calmly placing one wing over his eyes, he prepared to face whatever came next.

* * *

"I fixed your broken head ball. You've past my test. You should not be here. Hell has no form, it bends to my whim. This is my dream, for you."

The Darkness' voice dispersed in the back of his mind as Blu finally returned to the real world. With a strong groan, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he did was close his eyes as a bright light continued to shine around him. Odd, Rio wasn't this bright when he last saw it, was it? Furthermore, he had an aching pain in his neck.

It was not long until an all too familiar voice was there to greet him. "And so, you return to the living world."

Blinking his eyes to disband the dizziness, Blu's vision finally returned to him. The environment around them was no longer the accustomed jungles of Rio. White walls surrounded him on each side, no doubt within a room of sorts. Was this another area of the asylum? As his mind finally came to, his curiosity changed from one into anger upon noticing the monster before him.

The Angelus placed one wing against his face, forcing him to look around the environment. "Do you know where we are?"

Blu yanked his head away and prepared to fight. Then it dawned him he could not move. Studying his body, two golden chains were attached to his wings and they were attached to the walls on both sides. Taking another look of his surroundings confirmed he was locked in a cell judging by the size. Immediately, he pulled with all his might to free himself from his bonds, only to fall in vain. His enhanced abilities the Darkness gifted him had faltered.

"Save your strength," she suggested as she spread both wings around to gesture their surroundings. "This is the World of Light. This is my home. Light essence is strong within this place. No matter how strong you are, your power will not work here."

There was nowhere for Blu to run, no chance for him to fight. As much as he tried, the chains bounding him were too strong. Even if he had the Darkness' assistance, the chances he could escape alone were slim.

"She insults my legacy! I'll teach her a lesson!"

"The day of your reign of terror is over," the Angelus said. "I could kill you right now, I could do so repeatedly. Yet no matter how many times I strike, you will rise again. The Darkness will never allow you to perish. I will remove it and then you will die. But I am not without mercy to the likes of you. Tell me of the siphon's location and I will grant you a quick death."

"You must resist!"

Blu only frowned towards her request. Remembering a previous insult from Jewel and following the Darkness' advice, he spat at the Angelus. "Never."

In response to this minor act of aggression, the Angelus raised her wing and calmly wiped away the saliva. As Blu's attention was focused towards her face, he did not expect her to suddenly strike with her free wing, landing a direct blow into his torso. He released a small cry of pain as he felt his bones shattered from her superior strength.

"That was two of your ribs," the Angelus stated. "That was but a fraction of how much pain I could inflict upon you. This is your final warning: give me the siphon and your death will be swift. This is more than generous offer to the likes of you."

Though his body was left in distress from the powerful blow and only the chains binding him kept him on his feet, he stood firm and refused to obey. "No. I won't."

Placing one wing against his chest, her power begun to rise as a small amount of heat generated within her wing. Blu could feel the warmth beginning to form, no doubt preparing to burn him whole. With no pity, she begun to burn his feather from across his body. Blu bit his beak to contain his pain, but it was no use against her might. He roared as his feathers scorched from his body, exposing his under skin while leaving first degree burns in other areas of his torso.

Unwilling to let up, she raised her other wing and proceeded to strike him twice in the face. His eyes were immediately bruised and swollen from her strong blows. Retracting her wings, she stood back and briefly ceased her attack. As his adrenaline died down, the after pain began to shoot throughout his body. Blu couldn't hide how much pain he was in as struggled to keep still, clutching his eyes shut as he was unable to even fall and let his legs rest.

"If she takes me. You will never see Jewel again!"

Her relentless attacks had left him severely damaged, not to mention one of his lungs had been punctured. His internal bleeding caused him to cough fits of blood exiting his beak, landing upon the ground. With some struggle, he opened his swollen eyes, revealing his brown orbs had now turned to that of red as if he caught conjunctivitis.

Approaching him once more, the Angelus raised her talon and grasped his throat, forcing him to raise his head. "You are more persistent than I was led to believe. Why do you hold on? You would risk all of this for the Darkness?"

Though his punctured lung and broken ribs left him in an agony trying to speak, he slowly mustered a reply. "No…For Jewel."

Losing her patience, she slammed her talon into his stomach and proceeded to unleash a fury of blows, striking hard in different areas of his body. "You lie!"

Each punch felt like being hit by a truck and there was nothing he could do to stop this agonizing pain. He clutched his eyes tight as his body jolted around with every strike. Bruises followed, blood leaked, and bones shattered. All throughout this, Blu was smart enough to realize she was intentionally aiming for non-lethal points, unwilling to grant him mercy of dying.

With one final swift motion, she raised her talon and placed it against his body, slowly clawing down in vertical fashion to inflict as much pain as possible. Blu felt his feathers shred from his body, her claws deepened into his skin and her light essence burning him. Compared to this, Vadin's torture felt like child's play.

Ceasing her attack yet again, the Angelus backed away to examine her progress. In a matter of seconds, she had beat him to the verge of death. "I know it hurts. I feel your vitals dropping. Your physical body can only take so much. Do you think I take pleasure in doing this? Do you think enduring this will save you? No amount of resistance is going to help you. It is over, and I have won. I beg of you, let go and be at peace."

"You must prevail!"

Blu did not respond to her threats. Shifting her gave towards his right wing, an unfamiliar memory echoed through her host's mind. "I see. Your mate had her left wing damaged. This only seems fitting then."

Raising her wing in a karate chop fashion, she slammed down directly into the center of Blu's wing, dislocated his wing out of place. Upon feeling the bones break within his wing, Blu released a cry of agony, his bloodcurdling screams filling the prison block area. Tears now begun to form within his eyes as he bit down on his tongue, squirming around as he tried to tolerate the pain. Too much for him to endure any longer, Blu's eyes shut, and his head went limp from trauma.

The Angelus examined him and briefly nudged him. Receiving no response, she then placed his wing against heart and sensed his energy. It was faint and slowly dropping, but very much alive. "He is stronger than I dared to believe. His desire to save her is…Admirable. The previous wielder would never care to save someone, but he…Is different. No matter, it is only a matter of time until he surrenders. For now, he rests."

Without another word, she turned and exited the cell, blocking the door with a force field made from light essence. She turned towards him one final time before leaving elsewhere. Now that she was gone, Blu's eyes opened as soon as she left. Briefly relived that his ruse worked, he begun grunting as he examined his injured wing, cringing at its current condition. How did Jewel cope with this for so long? She didn't exactly have the luxuries of healing like he did.

"I have…To…Get…Out of…Here," Blu said as he struggled to stand upright. Examining his injured wing once more, he noted the condition it was in had lessened the strength the chains had over him. He had an idea, one that wouldn't be fun.

Exhaling a deep breath and mustering what little strength he had left, he clawed his talons deep into the ground for a firm grip. Closing his eyes and biting down hard, he yanked his wing hard, breaking it further and relieving the pain all over again. Though he was in anguish, his plan worked, and his wing was free, finally collapsing to the ground while one wing still remained restrained.

Panting in exhaustion, Blu leaned his talons up and unbuckled the other chain, finally freeing him from his boundaries. Free at last, he fought the urge to pass out as the pain sunk it. His body hurt, both physically and mentally. How could someone be so cruel? She took Jewel, she hurt him and tortured him. They never did anything to her. Why did this have to happen?

There was only one way out of here. Raising his only working wing, he placed it upon his head and closed his eyes, using the little energy he had remaining. This had to work, it was his only hope. "Andre…Help me…"

* * *

Crafting materials from dark essence had proven more difficult than Andre had anticipated. With only a limited amount of blood sample and lacking most of his notes, the process had been difficult. Needing to concentrate in peace, he ordered the duo to leave him isolated as he worked.

"Note to self: ask Blu for more blood text time," Andre spoke to himself like the lunatic he was.

 _"Andre…Help me…"_

Almost jumping out of his feathers, Andre jumped to his feet and looked around in direction. The voice was not from the same room, but within his mind. Closing his eyes, he placed one wing against his head and concentrated on the source. "Blu?"

 _"Andre…?"_

"Blu! You figured out telepathy!" Andre praised. "Nice one! Where are you?"

 _"Angelus…World of Light…Can't get out…"_

Andre's eyes widened in surprise. "The World of Light?! She brought you there?! That's not good, we need to get you back here, right now!"

 _"Can you…Do anything?"_

Time was off the essence. Though Andre could not see his blue macaw friend, the tone of his voice clearly hinted things was not going as planned. Grabbing his notes and leaping out of the hollow, he quickly used his intellect to read through the notes at high speed. "Travel worlds, yada, blah, AHA! Blu, I think I could produce a portal for you to travel back to Rio. I've never done it before, so chances are you could end up anywhere, uh, no, you should be fine. Just don't fall in space."

 _"Do it…Hurry…"_ Blu pleaded, his voice growing weaker with every second.

Unfortunately, now came the hard part. "Blu, to create the portal on your end, I need to sense your energy source. I'm gonna need you to power up."

 _"I can't…"_ Blu responded. _"Too hurt…Too much light."_

"There's no other way!" Andre exclaimed. "It's now or never. The light only prevents you from using it outside. Concentrate on your inner energy. You can do it, Blu, I know you can."

* * *

Even under the guidance of Andre, this did not leave Blu reassured. Last time he raised his power, this cost him dying for the second time and imprisoned. Worst, the Angelus could be right outside his cell for all he knew. The second his energy raised, she would no doubt return and stop him. He was tired, tired from his fight to rescue his loved one.

A part of him wanted to give in, to pass out from his injuries and just surrender the Darkness. But no, never. Jewel supported him every step of the way when he had the Darkness the first time. Even after their temporary breakup, she still stayed with him and above all expectations, regained her ability to fly.

"For Jewel," he muttered, reminding himself that she was the only thought giving him strength right now.

Mustering his last remaining energy, Blu placed both talons firmly on the ground and begun to push himself upwards. Not even halfway up, the weight of his talons gave out and he collapsed, causing his body more harm upon impact.

Every part of his body hurt. He never wanted to feel such pain every again in his life. His body pleaded with him to give up, but his heart said otherwise. Just a little more and he would be free. All he had to do was push just a tiny step.

Inhaling a deep breath and using one of the chains for support, he mustered a deep breath and pushed himself up, finally bringing himself to his feet. Barely standing, he exhaled as slow as possible to avoid wasting more energy and closed his swollen eyes, concentrating harder than he ever had before.

The Darkness was still there. It was weak, faint and crying out, but it was there. It was all or nothing. "I know you're there."

"Light overcomes my power…"

"You need to power up," Blu ordered. "Just a little bit and we can escape."

"I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!"

Though his body cried out in pain as he held back tears, Blu finally snapped after being pushed around one too many times. "Do it! Is the great and almighty Darkness scared of light? I thought you were strong, the most powerful entity in this world! You're not strong, you're pathetic!"

"YOU INSULT MY LEGACY! YOUR BODY CANNOT HANDLE MY POWER!"

"Prove it!" Blu provoked. "Show me!"

Enraged, the Darkness screamed within as the last of its power begun to fire up from within. Raising their energy simple within their host without exhausting outside was dangerous. The power could easily burn out without anywhere to ventilate the energy, destroying the host. But against all odds, both Blu and the Darkness agreed that it was their only chance of survival.

Blu felt his inner energy beginning to rise, causing him further harm as the stress of the energy combined with his injuries. His insides hurt, every nerve in his system was on fire. Yet despite the great agony he caused himself, Blu fought through it and continued fighting. As he was on the verge of collapsing, a comforting voice spoke up.

 _"Blu, I got you!"_ Andre assured. _"Opening now, hold it a little longer!"_

That was easier said than done. Barely holding on for a few more seconds, Blu felt a huge wave of relief as the wind begun to blow against his feathers. Wind? In this enclosed cell? That's when a small portal opened before him, his gateway to freedom and escaping this forsaken place. With one final push, Blu stumbled forward and entered the portal. He had no idea where he was going to land, but it was safe to say that anywhere was better than here.

* * *

 **One chapter begins and another ends. That's chapter 12, ladies and gentlemen. If any of you felt comfortable reading the torture scene, I do apologize, but keep in mind this story line is darker than the original Rio's tone. Anyway, I will see you guys with chapter 13. And don't forget to check out John's stories.**


	13. Chapter 13: Desperate Plan

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 13: Desperate Plan**

 **Author shout out: Blu Razgriz**

 **For our shout out today is an underrated author as well as a good friend of mine Aric. An author who began distributing back in 2013, Aric started his first Rio story and has since published more. What I cherish about these stories isn't only the plot itself, however the measure of detail and advancement that goes into every story. Besides, you can see an alternate style of composing each time, demonstrating that he enhances and takes a stab at something new so it doesn't feel like a rehash each time.**

 **Aric's stories are incredible, he puts so much work and enthusiasm into them and keeps consistent with the tone of Rio while going somewhat dim all over in some of them. His composition style and structure are incredible as well, it's in every case clear and never confounding on what to peruse. I've known Aric for quite a while and his direction has helped me a little from his advice. In case you're consistently searching for criticism, Aric will likewise let you know in detail on how you can make strides. Much appreciated Aric for every one of your long periods of help as a decent companion and essayist. On the off chance that anybody is intrigued, I recommend starting with "A Lasting Legacy".**

* * *

Blu's vision remained blurry as he travelled through the open gateway. All around him was a glowing blue tunnel, circling around him as he fell. Though his body cried out and his mind barely remained active, the thought of getting home gave him the strength to remain conscious throughout this ordeal. It felt like an eternity until the end of the portal finally came into view, ending this journey.

Reaching the end of the portal, Blu fell and landed flat on his stomach, panting in exhaustion. His whole body ached from the torture he had forced to endure; his mind was in chaos. Leaning his head up, he felt a small sense of relief to see he had returned to the artificial jungle. How he had done so was unknown.

"Guys, it's Blu!"

Though his vision was dazed, and his body was left in pure anguish, he recognized the familiar face of his friends standing before him. He felt relieved to see some old faces, but the danger was far from over. Against his will, he was turned onto his back by an old friend.

Andre inspected the damage, his eyes widened in surprise. "Blu! What happened?"

Mustering his strength, Blu raised one wing that took more effort than it should to motion at the portal behind him. "Don't…Let her…In…"

Raising one wing, he swiftly used his knowledge of magic to produce a small blast towards the portal. Upon impact, the portal closed on itself and perished away with ease. "That should stop her from getting in here. Guys, I need help!"

The best friends Nico and Pedro emerged from one of the other tree hollows, quickly leaping down to assist. Upon noting the condition of their blue macaw, they summoned all their willpower to not vomit. His body was badly hurt, multiple deep cuts across his torso, eyes swollen, and wing broken with other possible internal injuries.

Andre examined him with thoroughly, feeling a familiar presence buried within all his injures. "That power, these cuts…He was attacked with light essence, no wonder he isn't healing just yet. If I don't do something soon, he's gonna die!"

In panic, the duo was unsure on how they could help. They were no doctor by any means and couldn't offer any support. However, their worries ceased immediately as a familiar memory dawned on them.

"Wait, I thought Blu can't die?" Nico questioned. "The Darkness doesn't let him, right?"

Andre nodded. "It took a full day for him to heal last time. With injuries this severe, it could take a full week if we're not careful. That's time we don't have! Like it or not, Blu's the only one who stands a chance against her."

"But you can help him, right?" Nico asked a second time. "You healed him last time!"

"That's different. Healing him with normal injures was tough, but this time, with light essence inside his system, I don't have enough in me to do that," Andre explained quickly. "I could kill myself. Now are you just gonna stand around all day or are you gonna help?"

Now they understood his reasoning. Knowing time was short and Blu's life was slipping away with every second, an idea clicked into Pedro's mind. Briefly leaving them for a moment, he entered one of the hollows and returned shortly afterwards, now holding a small tube.

"Here, you still got some of Blu's blood!" Pedro exclaimed. "If this stuff powers that Darkness, then it should heal him too, right?"

Barely raising a smile, Andre accepted the suggestion. "Pedro, you're a genius!"

Quickly snatching the tube into his grasp, Andre did not hesitate to open the contents and pour the blood across his body, stepping back to observe its effect. The three of them now waited, silently praying that this worked. Nico removed his bottle cap and placed it against his chest as a sign of respect.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, Andre tapped into Blu's mind and slowly begun reading his vital signs. His power was weakened, very frail and hurt. But deep within all that pain, all that agony, there was a sign. Andre felt the light essence beginning to distinguish from his body, burning away as the dark power took hold.

"It's working," Andre exhaled in relief. He knelt and placed two wingtips against his pulse, thankful that he could feel a positive sign of recovery. "It's gonna take time. A couple of hours at most. Come on, help me get him into the tree. Last thing he needs is bird doctor noticing their blue macaws missing."

Nico and Pedro as they both took a hold of Blu's right wing while Andre held the left, gently pulling him towards the hollow he shared with Jewel. He was surprisingly heavier than he looked, no doubt his enhanced strength and durability added on some extra weight.

Along the way, Nico raised his eyebrow to Andre's last statement as he put two and two together. "That reminds me, that guy, uh, Tulio. He's usually checking up on Blu and Jewel every day and he ain't came in once."

"Oh yeah, that," Andre remembered. "Uh, while you guys were asleep, he kind of…Came into that camera room. Had to put him to sleep."

"Asleep?" Pedro questioned. "You used your voodoo madness to put him to sleep?"

Andre shrugged. "He would have noticed they were gone! Don't worry, he'll be awake in about twelve hours. We should have Blu and Jewel back to us by then."

* * *

Determined to finish what she had started; the Angelus was certain that Blu couldn't endure anymore punishment. One more session and it was all over. Only this opportunity no longer presented itself. Upon returning, there was no sign of her prisoner. Aside from his blood stains and shredded feathers, he was long gone.

"Impossible," she muttered. "Those shackles were unbreakable. He was weak, beaten. How does he continue to persist against me? My power far surpasses his own."

Clutching her wing in anger, she struggled to contain her rage. Who was he? Blue macaws were a species long gone, only two of them remained. Aside from their rarity, there was nothing special about them. But the fight was far from over.

Picking up one of his feathers, she examined it as her powers begun to scorch around it. "You can run, Blu. No matter where you go, I will find you. I swear before this day ends, you and the Darkness will be no more. That is a promise."

As she reached the end of her statement, the feather within her talon burned into ashes. Next time, she would do more than destroy a single feather.

* * *

The last thing Blu had remembered was the comfort of his friends standing around him. But before that, he could only see her. The cruelty of the Angelus mocking him, torturing him and leaving him in anguish flashed around his mind. Grunting between his sleep, his body shifted around uncomfortably as he could still feel her burns, her claws deepened into his flesh and the bones snapping inside his body.

"Rise! Through you I am reborn!"

Snapping his eyes open, Blu jumped from his nest with both wings raised in a defense position. "Get away from me!"

Instead of the treacherous Angelus like he had expected, Blu was relieved to see that he was no longer trapped within the cell. Panting as his body trembled from shock, he examined himself thoroughly for any sign of damage. He was expecting to vomit at the horror of his damage, but instead, he felt a sense of relief to see his body had been fixed. Not a single sign of his torture remained.

"Look who's back," Andre greeted. "We gotta stop having reunions like this."

Upon noting his friends were with him, Blu inhaled a sigh of relief and collapsed back into the nest. It was over, he was home and safe. For now, at least. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nico questioned. Blu shook his head before he explained. "You came back, hurt. You are barely alive when Andre found you. You've been out for about six hours."

"Six hours?" Blu questioned. "It's precisely six thirty-one? That means I didn't die?"

Andre chuckled and crossed his wings. "We couldn't risk you dying again, not with the Angelus still out there. Had to use your blood you gave me to heal your body."

"You guys saved my life," Blu said with gratitude. "Thank you. I couldn't…I couldn't have taken anymore. If she had returned, then..."

He didn't need to say anything more. Everyone understood what he was going through, both physically and mentally. His desire to save his loved had their respect. However, Pedro couldn't hide his curiosity any longer.

"Say Blu, what did…You know?" Pedro inquired, his question earning yet another nudge from Nico. "What?"

Blu was prepared to answer, but the more he thought about the torment he had been forced to endure, the more it hurt. Unwilling to live thought that experience again, he changed the subject. "It doesn't matter. Andre, did you find a way to defeat the Angelus yet?"

"Way ahead of you," Andre reassured as he gestured towards the items he had concealed from the rest of the bird. "Had to use half of your blood to save you, but I made what I could."

Curiously, Blu walked past him and inspected the objects: a single line of rope that now glowed purple, fueled by the power of dark essence and three smoke pellets along with it. "This is everything?"

Andre nodded. "Believe it, it's more difficult than it looks. If you like, I could take another sample and see what I can come up with."

Blu shook his head while holding out one wing. "No. We don't have any more time, she will return soon and this time, she's not going to let up so easy. The Angelus is determined to kill both me and the Darkness. We must be ready. Will these work?"

Hesitantly, Andre examined his homemade creations. With limited time and no other samples to test, he could not say for certain if they would work. But Blu was counting on him and he couldn't let him down. Shifting his gaze back towards the blue macaw, he finally answered firmly. "Yes. They will. Those pellets will release smoke made from dark essence. We can use those to stun her and then bind her with the rope while she's weak. It should be enough to hold her and keep her sedated until we figure out how to separate her from Jewel."

Although Blu could feel a small hesitation in his voice, he nevertheless nodded. "I'll go and confront her; you guys wait here."

Their beaks dropped in surprise as Blu carried the items within the small bag Andre had previously used to conceal the siphon. As he prepared to leave, the three birds blocked his way out.

"Blu, you can't go out there alone!" Nico warned.

"We ain't letting you get hurt again!" Pedro agreed.

Blu shook his head in disagreement. "I have to."

"Why?" Andre questioned, placing an emphasis on his question. "Why do you have to go alone?"

Realizing they had caught him with a difficult question, he looked away and refused to maintain eye contact. "You don't understand."

Andre crossed his wings. "Then enlighten me."

Unable to discourage them from coming, he had no choice but to relive his trauma as a means of persuading them otherwise. "When the Angelus caught me, she did things to me. She tortured me, breaking my wing, my ribs and taking advantage of any of my weak points. She was trying to force me to give up the Darkness, but I wouldn't, I couldn't. It hurt me to know I couldn't do anything to escape without losing Jewel. I have the powers of the Darkness and I could just about hold my own. What's going to happen if you guys try to fight? She will kill you! Don't you understand that?!"

His sudden outburst had left them startled. Nico and Pedro were surprised that their blue macaw friend had went through so much agony to save his loved one. He was literally giving his life away just to get her back. Although they understood his reasoning and fear of the Angelus, that was not enough to throw them off guard.

Nico was the first to speak up, removing his bottle cap. "Blu, when we first met, you were shy and scared. Then we met again when you were with Jewel. Since then, Pedro and I watched you go from this wary guy to a brave and strong blue macaw. You saved us from Nigel, you stopped Vadin and you will get Jewel back."

Pedro took his cue to speak. "You taught us not be afraid. That big cockatoo scared the feathers off me when he took Jewel! But you weren't scared, you saved her and us from that silver-bird-thing. One thing you learn in Rio is that we're never alone! We got your back, just like we fought Little King Kong and his gang."

Andre was the final member of their small team to speak up. "I don't know nothing about Rio. To be honest, I know little about you than I do my own family. But one thing I know is that you didn't give up. Don't be afraid to fight alone. We're with you to the end."

Suffice to say, Blu was left speechless at their generosity and selflessness. Birds who knew him for such a short time were willing to put their own lives on the line just for him. He couldn't even begin to express gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you all. You're not my friends, you're my family and family stay together."

"Dang straight!" Pedro agreed.

Since his trauma, Blu finally gathered a smile in relief. "Then let's stop the Angelus and get Jewel back, but we're gonna need some backup."

"Not a problem," Nico assured as he placed his bottle cap back onto his head. "We'll drop by the club and get some help."

Blu nodded. "Okay. This is what we're going to do. Listen very carefully…"

* * *

Once more, the Angelus was forced to return to Rio in pursuit of the host. Twice now he had escaped her grasp and returned once more. This little game of theirs was beginning to frustrate her. He was so strong, so persistent and manipulative. Strike him down and he would rise again, ready to continue fighting.

Reaching the end of the portal, she landed the center of the jungle. Once more, this place felt all too familiar. Jewel, this jungle had a special place in her heart. But why? What was so bewildering about this wilderness? There was no magic, no power or influence from either the light or dark. It confused the Angelus as to why she returned her each time.

But that was a question for another time. With one small step, she treaded through the ground towards no preferably location. Local wildlife was watching her in astonishment, no doubt surprised by her appearance. Some were surprised, some were terrified, and others were curious. She glanced towards a few of them, scarring most into hiding elsewhere.

This was certainly strange indeed. It was as if they had been expecting her to arrive, hence why they are hiding within their homes and not out in the open. As she continued to march forward, her curiosity was finally answered as the blue macaw stood before her. Now she understood why the portal had brought her to this location specifically.

Blu stood a small distance away, wielding the ancient siphon within one wing. His eyes remained locked towards her, keeping as calm as possible to avoid showing her fear.

The Angelus scanned the area around them, suspecting a trap of sorts had been set. But there was no other bird willing to fight. Everyone she could see were terrified at the thought of even looking at her, let alone jump her. Turning her gaze back towards him, she continued to march forward. "And so, you return to face me again."

Blu shook his head in disagreement. "I've had enough. You win, okay? I give up, here, just take it! The Darkness is already in here!"

With a small toss, the siphon landed right beside her feet. Her eyes narrowed towards her, uncertain if this was a form of sorcery. As far as her eyes could see, this was the real siphon, not a duplicate. After all, she personally forged it a long time ago. "Tell me. Why do you surrender yourself now? You escaped only mere hours before."

"I'm tired," Blu responded sincerely. "I can't keep fighting, I give up. There, I admit it, okay? You win. Just please, take it and go. You don't need to hurt anyone else."

Ambiguous to his sudden admission of defeat, she continued to lock eyes with him carefully, awaiting a secret move. She discreetly focused her concentration towards his body but sensed no sign of the Darkness. Either he was masking it well or his surrender was not trickery after all. Stretching her wing towards the ground while maintaining eye contact, she retrieved the weapon and examined it with care. It was real, no doubt about that. However, she noted there was no signs of the Darkness ever trapped within here.

"What trickery is this?" the Angelus questioned. "I do not sense the Darkness in here."

"It's true!" Blu pleaded. "Please, look for yourself!"

Though his words sounded sincere, she still had doubts. Examining the siphon once more, she influenced her powers to open the siphon and see for herself. What she was not expecting was a smoke pellet bursting right in front of her, surrounding her in a cloud of dark essence smoke. She screamed in surprise as the smoke engulfed her, scorching her feathers as her power weakened.

"NOW!" Blu roared as he lunged forward and summoned the Darkness to his aid. With the day close to night, it strengthened the evil entity to his side as they fought together.

From multiple directions, a group of birds jumped to his aid to subdue the Angelus as soon as possible. Nico and Pedro zoomed together form one side while Andre jumped out a tree he was camping within. In a third direction, their reinforcements arrive. The King of Carnival Rafael and their club manager Kipo moved in to help, too. Though they were absent since the Angelus had arrived, a quick talk from Blu caught them up on this week's events.

"I think your plan worked, Andre!" Rafael cheered as they all closed in.

Fashioned with a black harness he "borrowed" from the aviary's supplies, Andre carried their two smoke pellets and rope. However, he now had doubts to his own strategy. "If the plan was to make her angry, then yeah, it worked alright! Come on!"

* * *

 **That brings us to the end of another chapter, my fellow writers and readers. With combined teamwork, the feathered friends make their stand against the Angelus despite her superior power. Who will live and who will fall? Once again, tune in next time to find out. See you all then.**


	14. Chapter 14: Coordinated attack

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 14: Coordinated attack**

 **Hey guys, we are back with chapter 14. Just a quick notice: for the next couple of chapters, the lengths are gonna be a bit inconsistent. For example, next chapter might be shorter than usual while the one after is longer. You'll see what I mean, but until then, enjoy chapter 14.**

 **Author shout out: Sorrelwing**

 **And going by our traditional shout outs, today's author is Sorrel wings. An author who begun during the 2014, the era of Rio 2, Sorrel has since written multiple Rio stories, primary focused upon the second movie. I have only read one story myself that I have yet to go back and review, but from what I gathered, Sorrel's stories are excellent. Similiar to Khallie, Sorrel's story don't focus primarly on Blu and Jewel. Instead, they focus upon the blue macaw kids, specifically Bia. Props to you Sorrel for making a different focus work.**

 **Sorrel's stories are excellent, they are very detailed, consistent with Rio's tone and overall heartwarming. For her writing style, Sorrel has a great combination of detail and dialogue, keeping a perfect balance between the two. Personally, I have only spoken to Sorrel in brief conversations, but she seems like a nice person and a great writer. Overall, Sorrel has produced some excellent work and I hope they continue to do so. Sorrel has multiple stories, all of which are connected in some way. I recommend starting with "The Outcast" as that is the first story published. However, I noticed in the author's note, Sorrel mentioned that was third Rio FanFiction so I am uncertain if she deleted any previous stories. Either way, enjoy reading them, you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

With the Angelus stunned and weakened from their ambush, the team of six finally made their move. As the Angelus stumbled around and desperately waved away the smoke, Blu lunged forward and tackled her down onto her back, keeping a tight hold of her legs. Meanwhile, Rafael stood on one of her wings while Nico and Pedro remained on the other, forcing her to the ground.

"Hold her down!" Andre yelled as he unbuckled the dark rope from his best. "This'll only take a second!"

Though her vision was blurry, and her mind was in chaos, the Angelus recognized the familiar sense of dark essence. Refusing to lose, she threw her wings forward and pushed away her three attackers. Raising one wing, she blasted Andre away before he could subdue her. The crazed macaw collided with a nearby tree, landing with a sickening thud.

Leaning up, she freed one talon and kicked Blu away despite holding onto her with everything she had. Scrambling to her feet, she prepared to continue her onslaught, but the large talon of Kipo slammed her back to the ground, keeping her pressed hard.

"I got her!" Kipo announced. "Hurry!"

Though his size and strength appeared to give him the advantage to the untrained eye, the Angelus' power far surpassed his own. Even with all his might, she had her talons pressed against the ground and was beginning to push herself back up, against all the weight pressing her.

In a matter of seconds, she spread her wings and pried away his talons, freeing herself. Grasping his leg in both wings, she threw him forward and into a nearby tree. Hitting the tree hard, he slammed onto his back and fell in and out of consciousness, rendering them without another member of their team and reducing their chances of winning.

Recovering his footing, Blu channelled a small amount of power into his wings, giving the tips a glowing, purple appearance. Charging forward, he begun to throw a fury of punches to which she begun dodging and blocking in rapid succession. She briefly caught his wing and prepared to break it once more.

Unwilling to fall for this a second time, Blu raised both talons and double-kicked her away. As she stumbled, he lunged and tackled her down a second time, pinning her down. He placed both wings and talons against each of her own. She grunted while he desperately used all his might to keep her down.

"I should have known you would use trickery and deception!" the Angelus growled before she was beginning to slowly push him away.

Blu focused all power he had, but his abilities had reached their limits. With one final push, she threw her whole body forward and pushed him away yet again. Enraged, she threw her wings forward and prepared to fire a dual beam attack. As her energy prepared to fire, her vision was suddenly compromised as a mango splattered into her face.

Rafael followed his attack with a strawberry to her face before he grabbed a small branch and struck the blunt object directly against the Angelus' back. Not only did she tank the hit full, but the branch broke upon impact. "Uh-oh."

Wiping the fruit from her eyes, she raised her talon and kicked him away. Fortunately, her temporary weakened state lowered her damage, preventing Rafael from suffering more than she intended. "My burden is not with you, just the host!"

Her aggressive outbreak was met with a strong attack by Kipo's wing. Caught off guard, he was able to knock her into the air before throwing his wing down a second time and slamming her to the ground. "You mess with my friends, you mess with me!"

Hitting the ground with a small thud, this only further enraged her. With a gentle press from her talon, she launched into the air with one wing raised and punched him directly under the beak, knocking the large bird to the ground. As she shifted her attention back to Blu, her vision was blocked yet again as Nico and Pedro jumped onto her head, placing their wings over her eyes.

While momentarily distracted, Blu lept upwards with one wing raised, channelling most of his inner energy into his single fist, sacrificing the rest of his body to enhance it. He lunged upwards and finally landed one good hit directly into her stomach. The Angelus tumbled over with a loud groan as her stomach was winded, leaving her without a breath.

"Guys, move!" Blu ordered as he had that same wing raised for another attack.

Unwilling to get hit, the duo moved away as Blu struck her a second time in the face and finished with a kick to her back. His enhanced strength knocked her to the ground, landing flat down upon her stomach. The three of them dived down to continue their assault, unwilling to give her any breathing ground.

As they were seconds away from colliding, the Angelus thrust her wings outwards and released a wave of energy in every direction. The wave hit the three and knocked them away towards the air. Further enraged by their persistence, she jumped after them midair and kicked both Nico and Pedro into separate directions.

Grasping her talons around Blu's throat, she begun to choke him midair as they rolled towards the ground. Along the way, Blu tried to punch his way free, but his hits seemed to be doing less damage now. Her strength was beginning to return. Less than a second from the ground, Blu spun them around to force the Angelus against the ground first. His strategy worked, and she released her grip. Now it was his turn.

Positioning himself on top, he placed both talons around her throat and squeezed with all his might, trying to choke her into submission. His grip was firm, his toes dug into her neck and her breath shortened. Placing both wings against his stomach, the Angelus retaliated with ball of light, launching Blu all the way across the area until he collided with a tree. His enhanced durability caused him to dent the tree upon impact, shattering many pieces.

The Angelus stood to her feet and had both wings raised, preparing to counter any more of their assaults. Only silence remained. Blu was barely standing, the duo Nico and Pedro were nowhere to be seen, Rafael was down and Kipo remained unconscious. Their coordinated attack had failed. "Foolish."

Blu grunted while he remained on his feet, barely keeping himself together as she approached him. He raised his wing and fired a small purple orb towards her to which she calmly sidestepped.

"I admire your determination," the Angelus praised as she cupped her wings and positioned herself into an all too familiar pose. "Your desire to stop me is commendable, but this is where it ends. For your bravery, I will grant you a swift death. Rest assured, Jewel will stay safe with me. Luz… Felixe-"

She stopped herself short as a soft feeling was placed against her back. Turning her head around and shifting her focus, Andre stood before her, one wing against her back while he wielded another smoke pellet in the other.

"Dodge this!" Andre shouted and slammed the smoke pellet directly into her eyes.

The pellet exploded directly into her sight, rendering her blind as she screamed in agony. She threw her wings around in a panic, trying to fight away her enemies as they relied on her blindness. "Do you think I need my eyes to fight you?!"

Unfortunately, this is where she was wrong. An attack that strong and powerful had distorted her mind as well, unable to use her senses to pinpoint where they were hiding. Weakening her once more with additional impact, the others jumped up and flew over, relying on their adrenaline to fight through the great pain inflicted upon them. Blu arrived first and slammed her to the ground stomach first before positioning himself on top of her, holding both wings to her back.

It was not long until the others joined in too. Rafael grabbed the rope and made haste to get over. Nico and Pedro grabbed both of her legs and helped keep her down. As for Andre, he raised one wing in preparation for an energy attack, fearing she would escape once more.

"Blu, catch!" Rafael pleaded and tossed the rope to his blue macaw friend. Meanwhile, he jumped to the front and helped hold her down, placing both wings firmly against her head.

The Angelus, while clutching her eyes from the agony, squirmed around as much as she could. But her strength had faltered to the point her powers no longer surpassed their own. "Release me!"

Catching the rope within his beak, Blu did not hesitate to bind her fast. He placed the single line of rope around her torso and tightened hard, restraining her wings to her sides. The dark essence burning against her flesh immediately caused great discomfort for the Angelus. She screamed as her body weakened from the darkness, desperately thrashing herself around before it was too late.

"Don't let her go!" Blu pleaded. "We almost got her!"

Seconds felt like an eternity as the Angelus fought them, but it was too late. Finally, the dark essence took full effect and she was subdued. Exhausted, her body calmed as she ceased struggling, panting with fatigue. She was finally beaten.

Everyone sighed in relief while slowly releasing their hold over her, stepping back with caution. She remained flat down against the ground, winds bound while her eyes remained shut from pain. No longer was she putting up any more resistance. She couldn't even open her eyes to face them, let alone fight them.

"We did it," Andre said between pants, holding out one wing for a high-five. "Nice thinking, Blu."

Blu returned the gesture. "It was your fake surrender plan that really sold it."

"Amigos, either way we won!" Rafael cheered and begun to dance in victory.

The Angelus continued to groan as the smoke cleared from her eyes, allowing her healing abilities to restore her sight. Unfortunately, this did not give her more strength to break free. She couldn't even stand under her own power. "Free me…I demand you…Free me…"

Blu shook his head as he marched over towards her, forcing the Angelus to roll onto her back while he placed his talon against her. "It's over. Surrender Jewel back to me, now!"

Though her body ached, and her mind was in chaos, the Angelus refused to obey his demands. "Do you think I fear you? I will never yield to the likes of you! Now free me!"

Growing frustrated, she gathered her remaining energy, pushed her assailants away and jumped to her feet and began pulling with all her might, desperately writhing around to break free. Nico and Pedro released their hold of her legs, fearing she was going to harm them. Yet no matter how strong her light powers enhanced her strength; the dark essence power was simple too much for her to bare. Exhausting more of her energy, her efforts were in vain as her struggle had not given her leeway.

Andre approached and placed one wing against her back, forcing her down onto her knees. "She's not going to cooperate with us, her will is too strong for that. If there's one thing to know about the Angelus, she fears no one."

"Can you do anything?" Blu inquired. "Anything at all?"

"I have an idea," Andre admitted, but his expressions hinted he was unsure. "Hold her."

Blu stood behind her and held her still, refusing to give her anymore comfort than she deserved. As she was still, Andre placed both wings against her head and closed his eyes, concentrating harder. The Angelus tried to pull away, but her captors and restraints prevented this.

It was not long until Kipo had finally returned, recovering slowly from his previous injuries. He rubbed one wing under his beak while the aching pain from her last attack continued to ache. "You got her!"

"Shh!" Andre hissed. "Everyone be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate here."

In compliance, everyone remained silent as they waited. Blu couldn't deny his excitement to finally have Jewel back, but until she was safe and held close within his wings, he remained cool and continued to hold the Angelus in position. With a slow whisper, he averted his attention to the yellow warbler. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get through to Jewel," Andre explained while his eyes remained closed. His telepathy abilities allowed him to communicate with others via their minds. "Her subconscious is trapped within the Angelus' mind. If I can get to Jewel, I might be able to overthrow the Angelus' control over her. This might take a little while."

With more concentration than he had previously utilized, Andre dug deep within her mind. However, the process was tougher than he thought. She was strong, very strong indeed. The Angelus could feel his presence trying to enter her mind, no doubt seeking to influence her hold over Jewel. Though she could no longer fight him in the physical world, the power within would prevent him from entering her mind.

Noting her barrier between them, Andre raised more power to break through, to which she showed some discomfort towards. Her superior training and years of experience allowed her to teach her mind to resist such an attack. But with her strength lowered, this was causing her more difficulty than before. It was taking everything she had to keep him out.

"Blu, any chance you could help out here?" Andre requested. "She's so strong."

Unsure on what he was asking, Blu examined her weakened state. She was dazed and barely conscious, what more could they do? Before long, he had an idea, one that may lead to consequences. Raising one wing, he slapped her on the back of her head, harming her more than he intended.

The impact of his strength did not hurt in terms of physical damage, but it was enough to break her concentration. Quickly, Andre focused all his efforts to continue his mind attack. Finally, he broke through before she could put up another barrier between them. "I'm in."

"Can you hear Jewel?" Blu questioned.

Andre softly shock his head. "No, I see…Something. Memories, but not Jewel's. I see the Angelus' past…Someone get my notebook, I want to write this down!"

Though this was hardly the time and place, Rafael pulled said notebook from his harness and prepare writing down any notes. "Why are we doing this?"

"The more we know, the better," Andre explained. "I see…A world…A world of light and dark, a beautiful one. There's another being standing next to the Angelus…He's dark, a black bird. They're both standing over a city. He seems calm, but…Focused…Concerned."

As Andre described the sights before him, it was beginning to cause great distress to the Angelus. She tried pulling away, growling with frustration as hidden memories were beginning to surface. "Get out of my head!"

Ignoring her demands, this only made Andre more curious and continued to dig deep. What was she hiding than was so concerning? Why was this causing her more harm than good? "She's talking to the bird…They're talking about their people…The black bird is talking about how they're responsible…No…They're fighting. The Angelus and the other bird are fighting. It's going blank! I…I hear names! Salthidel…Merkael…Nexus…"

Those final words had pushed her to the limit. Enraged, the Angelus had suddenly screamed and slammed her head forward, knocking Andre to the ground. Blu tightened his hold, but it was in vain as she jumped to her feet once more and threw him away. "NEVER!"

"I think she's mad!" Pedro exclaimed.

Triggering her memories had infuriated her more than ever before. Standing firm, a flaming aura of light surrounded her while she squirmed around, pulling her wings around as much as possible. The others remained still as Blu and Andre recovered, holding their heads from her previous attack.

"This ain't good!" Nico admitted.

"Relax," Andre reassured casually. "She's not gonna get out of that!"

Her past trauma strengthened her rage, allowing her to access part of her powers despite her limitations. With some struggle, her wings spread wide and her binds snapped, finally free from her restraints. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as she turned towards them, her aura still raised as a stern expression remained tight on her face. Now she was mad.

"Okay, I take it back, she got out," Andre gulped. "Take her down!"

Although they no longer had the element of surprise or anymore restraints, everyone nevertheless moved to subdue her. With a loud growl, she lunged forward and attacked each of them with incredible speed before any of them could get close. She uppercut Rafael, grabbed Kipo's leg and threw him away, double-kicked Nico and Pedro and caught Andre's wing before throwing him into Blu.

Blu spread both wings and caught him, saving Andre from certain doom. "What do we do now?! Andre, how do we stop her?! HOW?!"

"I don't know!" Andre yelled. "You want the truth?! I don't know how to stop her! She's too strong, too powerful! We…We can't beat her! We…It's no use."

Certain defeat was upon them. The rest of the birds gathered behind Blu and Andre as the Angelus slowly marched towards them, her footsteps creating large dents within the ground. They barely held their own moments ago and now she had unleashed more of her power. Andre inspected himself to retrieve a weapon. To his surprise, his final pellet had dropped off at some point. He threw his wings down in anger. There was nothing they could do.

"This is it?" Nico questioned. "We're gonna die?!"

"I don't wanna die!" Pedro agreed. "I love life too much!"

"Eva, my love," Rafael added softly. "Doesn't look like I'll be back before dinner this time."

"Goodbye Rio," Kipo whimpered. "It was nice knowing you."

Andre examined their terrified looks, saddened to see them so distraught over their certain end. None of them deserved to die this way, not after everything that had transpired. All of them selflessly risked their own lives to save Blu, they followed him without question and hesitation. Their bravery should be noted by many. They didn't deserve this at all.

* * *

 **Greetings once more, fellow Rio authors. Thanks for reading chapter 14. The feathered friend's coordinated attack failed and the Angelus is now furious than before. What fate awaits for our friends? Tune in this Thursday and you will have your answers. Until then, tchau.**


	15. Chapter 15: Desperation

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 15: Desperation**

 **Hello, Rico here. Just a quick notice, this chapter is slightly shorter than previous because the pacing didn't quite fit had I combined it with another chapter, but next chapter, we will have a longer one than usual and believe me, you don't want to miss it. But on a high note, let's get onto our shout out and then the chapter itself.**

 **Author shout out: Corration**

 **For our shout out today, we have a classic author named Corration. An author who primary focuses on Land Before Time, he has since published many Rio stories in mid 2011 and has since written many more. I have read some, but not all of them sadly. But anyway, from what I have written, Corration is an excellent writer. There's a great balance between structure, spelling and grammar are also great, don't recall ever spotting a single one that I could identity as a flaw. The stories** **always clear and never confusing on what to read.**

 **Similar to Bluetech, some of the stories are true to Rio's tone whereas others are much darker and graphic, but some of you might be into that, others might not be, up to you. On a personal note, I don't believe I have ever spoken to Corration before, but I recall receiving a review or two from him a few years back to which I very much appreciate. If you are interested, begin with story "Jungle Instincts".**

* * *

Inhaling a deep breath, Andre knew there was only one way out of this. With little time remaining, he handed his notebook over to Blu whom gave him a confused look despite the situation. "Go. Get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Blu questioned. "She's going to follow us, no matter what we do!"

"Blu, you're the only one who can beat her," Andre responded as he forcefully shoved the book into the blue macaw's wings. "There's an answer to defeat her, there's always a way. You can figure it out, I know you can! But I can't be with you to help answer that question. From here on out, it's up to you."

His words continued to puzzle Blu further. However, in a matter of seconds, Blu put two and two together and figured out his strategy. "No. Andre, you can't."

Andre defended his actions, knowing time was short to be having this discussion. "There's no other way. I'll stay behind and hold her off. All of you go, leave! Get out of here."

Though the others were surprised by his determination and admirable actions, it took a few seconds until they could move. Thanking Andre for his bravery, most of the team begun flying away in the opposite direction, all except for Blu. He stayed in a desperate attempt to convince Andre otherwise.

"Please," Blu begged. "Andre, she will kill you."

Though the situation was desire and she was getting closer, Andre mustered a smile. "Blu, when you came to me in São Paulo, I was fascinated that my years of research weren't in vain. I spent so many years isolated alone, cut off my ties with everyone. But you believed in me. You taught me the importance of staying close with others, you taught me there were more important things than work. For that, I thank you. Now go. Find a way to defeat the Angelus and rescue Jewel. She's a lucky bird to have you."

His sincerity hit Blu harder than a truck, leaving in stunned. He opened his beak but could no longer find the right words to respond. Understanding that this was the last time they were going to see each other, Blu raised one talon. "Andre. Thank you."

Andre accepted his talon and they shook, no longer as allies but as friends. As their departure came to an end, Andre raised his wing towards the Angelus as a blue aura of energy begun to form around him, channeling his inner energy. "Go."

Unable to stay any longer, Blu turned and used his enhanced speed to escape, catching up with the others in the distant. Now Andre remained alone to face the Angelus, taking his final stand. By now, she only stood a few feet away, her aura of light continued to glow around her smoothly.

"You would die for him?" the Angelus questioned. "Why? Why would you help the Darkness? Do you not understand its dangers?"

"I do," Andre responded. "But it's not the Darkness I'm helping, it's Blu. He's a good person, someone I would happily help any day."

"Your bond is close," the Angelus noted.

Andre chuckled to her previous statement. "Actually, I've known him for little more than a week. What can I say? He's fun to be around. Your Majesty, I have nothing but respect for you. But if I have to choose between standing aside or stopping you, the answer's obvious."

By now, his blue aura now longer flowed smoothly. Instead, the amount of energy caused it to take on a sharp, fierce flame-like appearance. His wing was beginning to shake from the amount of energy, forcing Andre to raise his other wing to simply balance the other.

"I sense your energy overflowing," the Angelus said as she calmly crossed her wings, eyeing him with caution. "If you continue, you're going to exhaust yourself beyond your limits. You will die."

"Yeah," Andre brushed off her warning. By now, the familiar blue orb energy had manifested within his wing, larger than he had previously utilized in the past. It was literally taking everything he had to keep it under control, barely holding it together. Sparks of lighting further added onto his flaming aura, raising his power beyond that of a normal bird. "This ends now. Grande…ESTRONDO!"

With one mighty push, the powerful orb fired from his wing and directly towards the Angelus. Surprised at the amount of energy placed into the attack, she raised her wings at the final second and blocked, concerned that his attack may harm her. The blast connected head on, creating a loud of explosion that damaged the environment around them, followed with a cloud of smoke that was created from the impact. The whole area shook from the blow, scaring away the locals from their homes in fear of injury.

It took almost a full moment until the area settled and the damage begun to disperse. The area they were standing within had been heavily dented, pieces of rocks and other pieces of environment remained scattered. Andre panted in exhaustion as he examined the results of his attack, no doubt surprised that he was capable of such destruction. But his actions were not without a fatal price to pay. With one final smile, his eyes closed, and he collapsed face first into the ground.

Emerging from the smoke, the Angelus stood over the yellow warbler remained motionless before her. She placed her talon against his neck, unable to sense any sign of life. He was dead. His final attack had consumed every ounce of energy he had remaining.

Breathing softly to temper her rage, her aura of light dispersed to converse energy. Raising her wings, she noted the full extent of his attack had burned her feathers despite having her guard up. Worst, she could not pursue her other enemies in this state. Using her powers to levitate would deprive her of healing her wings. This was the last female blue macaw on earth.

"His allies are more dangerous than I thought," the Angelus admitted. "But now his sorcerer is dead. There is nowhere left to run. I'm coming for you, host."

* * *

The team of friends continued to make their escape, flying as fast as their wings would carry them. Everyone couldn't deny their concerns for Andre, their friend whom had stayed behind to defend against her despite the large power difference between them. Their thoughts of concern were distracted as a loud explosion echoed in the distance, forcing them to cease mid-air and look back. Unfortunately, Blu knew all too well what had just transpired.

"Andre," Blu mumbled, closing his eyes to mourn as another friend perished. "No…"

His friends were just as sympathetic to the loss of their yellow warbler. Sure, he was crazy and loved researching into dangerous information, but he was a good friend, one who they would never get to thank for his actions.

Rafael flew over and patted one wing over his blue macaw friend, briefly of course to avoid falling. "Amigo, we can't do nothing for him. We have to go back."

"Not to the aviary," Nico warned. "That's the first place she'll come looking for us. She knows everything Jewel knows."

"We gotta think!" Pedro agreed. "Where is somewhere Jewel would never think to look for Blu if he went missing?"

There was brief silence between them once more as everyone thought. The aviary? Too obvious. The samba club? No, that was their journey to falling in love, no way the Angelus wouldn't go there, too.

Nico snapped his talons excitedly. "I know just the place!"

* * *

"It's a little cramped in here," Blu groaned, trying to get comfortable as his head barely missed the ceiling.

To hide for a little while, the duo Nico and Pedro suggested they hide within their shared hollow, the one place Jewel/The Angelus had yet to find. This surprised Blu since he assumed they were city birds and preferred sleeping within their club. While their generosity was more than welcomed, they hadn't considered their blue macaw's size compared to their own. It was so confined that he took up half the hollow.

Rafael and Kipo remained perched outside, keeping an eye out for any sign of the Angelus. Though they could do nothing to stop her if she returned, at the least they could warn everyone and retreat elsewhere.

"Sorry but look at the bright side!" Pedro said with enthusiasm. "She'd never think to find you here!"

"Let's just get to work," Blu replied and retrieved Andre's notebook, examining the contents thoroughly. Fortunately, his years as a domesticated bird allowed him to learn perfect English with the help of the various books. Additionally, Andre had been kind enough to document his information in the same language.

Now it was time to get to work. The answer was in here somewhere, no matter how cryptic these documents were, how complicated, he had to find an answer. It was the only hope.

Blu raised an eyebrow as a precise set of notes caught his eye. Squinting his eyes, he scanned the writing with extra detail. "Light and dark entwine to balance as one. Those of righteous heart are gained entrance to Heaven. Those who seek power for selfish gain are condemned to Hell. Those who travel between worlds…Can…Understand power itself…Those who…"

Bingo.

"I've got it!" Blu exclaimed, startling the duo with his sudden outburst. "Sorry, but I figured out. The answer to defeating the Angelus lies within Hell."

Nico turned his head to the side. "Hell? As in Heaven and Hell?"

Blu nodded. "That's right."

"But how you gonna get there?" Pedro inquired.

To refresh his memory, Blu briefly examined the notebook again and presented his findings. "According to the details Andre wrote down, the pathway to Hell is for the host to die on holy ground. If I can get there, the answer to defeating the Angelus lies within. I have to do it. I just need to find somewhere holy. You guys know the city better than I do, anywhere you recommend?"

The two friends exchanged looks while trying to put their knowledge of the city to good use, determined to help however possible. Before long, Nico clicked his toes together excitedly. "The Metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Sebastian."

The long and detailed name left a wave of confusion around Blu. "The, Metro-Cath-of the what now?"

"The church is dedicated to Saint Sebastian the patron saint of Rio de Janeiro," Pedro explained. "We use to pass it every time we went to the club."

"Then that's where I need to go," Blu said with determination. With some struggle, he squeezed out from their tiny hollow and perched upon the same branch with the rest of his friends. "Everyone, I'm not sure what's going to happen when I die. If this works, then I'll be in Hell, but I'm not sure how I can get out. But thank you all for everything. I couldn't have done it without you. Rafael, you didn't give up when Jewel and I were chained together, you knew we were meant to be. Nico, Pedro, your music strengthened our relationship. Kipo, I don't know you as well as the others, but you came to my aid without question. Thank you."

His kind words left the group of friends in silence as Blu turned and flew away into the distance, a small aura of purple followed from his enhanced. Though the friends felt troubled to see him depart yet again, they were reassured to know he would return. This wasn't the end, not by a long shot. While they continued to watch him turn into a spec in the distance, Pedro spoke up.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Blu even know where The Metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Sebastian is?" Pedro inquired.

Nico opened his beak about to reply, but reluctantly closed it. "Oh, snap!"

* * *

No thanks to his friends, it took Blu longer than it should have to finally locate the church. The locals were more than happy to point him in the right direction, but considering half the birds didn't speak English, communication had proven more difficult. Nevertheless, Blu finally arrived and located the nearest window, flying inside.

The time that had transpired between reading Andre's notes and finding this place now left Blu flying around during the nighttime. The church was now closed, no trace of any humans in the area. Locating an open window barely big enough for him to squeeze through, Blu squirmed his way inside, landing upon a table with a small thud.

"That's the last time I'm getting confined for one day," Blu grunted as he pushed himself up.

The church was in darkness, barely any visible light to help guide the way. With a steady push, he hopped over towards the altar table and perched. This was it, it was time to perish from this world for a third time. Not many birds could say they had come back from the dead three times. Inhaling a deep breath, Blu prepared to sacrifice his own life, but a familiar voice made him reconsider.

"Stop Blu!"

"No," Blu declined. "You're not taking me the asylum this time. We're going, right now."

"You may not sacrifice your life! You will is mine!"

"NO!" Blu screeched and slammed his foot down. "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of being thrown around, hurt and others telling me what to do! I've lost too much. Rico, Andre, I'm not about to lose Jewel as well."

"If you die, you may never return!"

Blu opened his beak to reply, but those words caused him to cease. "What do you mean? I know you won't allow me to die, it won't happen!"

"Your mind will be loss! Your soul will be extinct!"

Though the Darkness may by lying or telling the truth, nothing was going to stop Blu. Powering up his inner energy, a large purple aura begun to surround him in a circle. His very life force was gathering and turning into energy, creating flame-like energy that begun rotating around his body. This was the only way.

"NO BLU!"

Blu closed his eyes as the energy continued to circle him, no doubt preparing to use everything he had to sacrifice himself. Raising a smile, he looked up towards the ceiling as his attack was beginning to burn up his body, shredding his feathers shortly as his power was beginning to rise. "I'm coming, Jewel."

With one final might, his aura of energy closed in and detonated, exploding him into dust without a single trace of his body remained. How the Darkness was going to bring him back this time was tough, but he was now on the journey to Hell.

* * *

 **And that brings us to another end, ladies and gentlemen. Andre has made the ultimate sacrifice and Blu is ready to finally receive answers from Hell should he arrive there. Thanks again for reading and definitely prepare for the next chapter, I promise it's not one you're going to want to miss.**


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 16: Revelations**

 **Here we go again with another chapter. I would just like to thank everyone for following me so far. Sadly, we are reaching the end of the second arc soon, but fear not for we have four other arcs to explore. Now I present to you what I consider is the best chapter in Rio the Darkness 2 so far. Enjoy.**

 **Author shout out:** **Dreadnought Protocol**

 **And for out shout out today is an author I don't think many of will recognize. Going by his first name, Chris is an author who has written only one completed Rio story and was in the process of writing another before it was cancelled. Chris begun his first Rio story in late 2011, a story that follows Blu and Jewel after their first adventure. However, the story is based off the movie A Beautiful Mind, taking some elements into it.**

 **Although the story itself isn't too long and it's based off another media, from what I saw, there was a lot of potential. Chris was a very good writer, his writing style was enjoyable, the descriptions and feelings of the characters was well described and it overall stuck to Rio's tone while offering their own concept. It is definitely worth checking out if you're looking for an quick story to maybe read in your spare time. The story is called "An Imaginative Mind".**

* * *

Summoning every ounce of energy to kill himself had been easier than he anticipated, thanks to the guidance of Andre's notes. Now his journey towards Hell begun. How Blu was going to find the answers exactly was uncertain, but as Linda once said, "The journey through our lives begins with a single step."

Due to the inconsistent timeline between the real world and the asylum, Blu was ambiguous as to how long he had been out. As he slowly came to, a familiar voice echoed throughout his mind, one he wanted to cherish and never let go again.

"Blu, help me! Please!"

"Jewel..."

Blinking his eyes to free any dizziness, Blu leaned up and prepared to face the horrors of Hell. However, there was no such sign of any hostilities. Instead, he rested within a bed while two figures stood over him.

"Hey Blu, wake up," Andre said while nudging him.

"He don't look so good," Johnny noted, pointing a wingtip.

"Jeez...Maybe it was something he ate," Andre wondered. "Hey Blu! You ate something bad?"

"I ate a clown one time. He tasted funny," Johnny said.

The two patients exchanged laughter as they walked out of his room. Gathering his strength, Blu bounced onto his talons and rubbed his eyes once more. To his dismay, he was in the asylum. "No... No...I can't be here! This isn't right, I killed myself on holy ground, I should be in Hell!"

Refusing to accept this defat, he quickly ran outside his bedroom door, but it wasn't long until the shock and lack of energy hit him, causing Blu to stumble with a few coughs. His illness had not gone unnoticed by the doctors nearby.

Doctor Nikolai was the first to notice Blu and quickly flew over to him. "Blu? Blu? Are you ok? Oh man! Doctor Rafael!"

"NO! You're not real! None of this is real, it's just some distraction, something to keep me from the Darkness," Blu accused while pointing a critical wingtip. "I need to get out of here."

Peter heard his friend calling for help and quickly flew over to aid him. "Get Doctor Rafael! It's Blu! Quick!"

"Come on, Blu, it's gonna be okay," Nico reassured, turning back in relief to see a familiar face. "Doctor Rafael!"

Rafael approached and held his wings out soothingly. Grabbing a small torch from his coat, he began examining his patient's eyes while trying to calm him. "Everything's okay, Blu. No one's going to hurt you."

"You're not real. None of this is real. It's just one of its tricks," Blu said firmly as Rafael shinned a light into his eyes. "I'm not falling for it."

"There's no conspiracy here, Blu. You're in a hospital, you're not well, and we're just trying to help you," Rafael reassured as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a needle. "Blu, this is for your own good."

Rafael injected the sedative into Blu, causing him to grunt from discomfort. Nikolai and Peter noted their job was done and flew out of the hallway. Upon leaving, Rafael raised his wing and patted him. "There we go, Blu. It's okay, you had a bad dream. Now, would you like to see Nurse Jewel?"

"No, I don't!" Blu snapped and pushed past him. "Leave me alone!"

He angrily marched through the hallway, determined to find a way to Hell before his body healed. Rafael followed him but remained observant for now. Andre watched him past with a mixture of concern and crazy. "Hey, what's wrong? Is he dying?"

Blu continued down the hallway, halting as another doctor approached him from the front. At first, he prepared to pass them, but froze in shock and stood with his beak dropped.

Rafael passed Blu and stood beside his fellow doctor, greeting him politely. "Morning, Doctor Vadin."

"Is everything ok here? What happened?" Vadin inquired. "I heard Blu wasn't feeling well this morning."

"No... No way!" Blu snapped. "You can't be here! You died!"

"Doctor...I'm afraid Blu's experiencing severe withdrawal from his medication," Rafael explained with a hint of disappointment. "He says the Darkness is back, talking to him again. He thinks he may be in Hell."

"You're not a doctor," Blu interrupted, pointing an accusing wingtip yet again. "You're the head of the brotherhood! And you're dead!"

"It's okay, Blu," Vadin reassured in a more gentler tone that Blu had remembered. It was as if his previous hostile self never existed. "You've had an episode. The voice you think you hear is just your brain playing tricks on you."

"Please," Blu snorted. "I watched you die."

Vadin held out one wing while he wielded a cane in another, similar to that of his real-life counterpart. "Blu, listen to me, it's important: do you hear the Darkness now?"

Blu prepared to snap again, but that's when it dawned on him the Darkness had not spoken once, just like each time he spent in this asylum. "No... It went quiet."

"Good, I think the sedative's having an effect, okay?" Vadin soothed, trying not to anger Blu before turning to Rafael. "Let's take Blu to see Jewel, please?"

"Of course," Rafael agreed and gestured towards the door only a few feet away from Nurse Jewel's office, something that Blu hadn't realized. "Whenever you're ready, Blu."

Blu felt hesitant to enter, fearing this was simple a way for the Darkness to distract him. Before he could decide, he turned his head around as a wing was gently placed upon his back. Andre stood behind him, eyes filled with concentration and certainty. "Blu...The key to your goal requires a leap of faith."

His cryptic statement only left Blu more confused before Andre turned and marched away. He prepared to follow but decided against this. Without another thought, he turned and entered Nurse Jewel's office, closing the door behind him firmly. There, she stood behind her desk, gazing out the window with her back to him.

"Jewel?" Blu questioned as he took one step forward, no longer intimidated by her deception.

Still turned around, she responded in a more upfront tone but still had a gentle voice. "You understand now?"

Blu arched an eyebrow before stepping forward on the opposite side of her desk. "I…I do. This place isn't real, and I know that. My physical body is healing as we speak, but I shouldn't be here."

Finally turning around, Jewel stepped from around her desk and stood only a foot away, the closest they had been in a long time. "You're right. This place isn't real, it was designed by the Darkness to keep your subconscious distracted. It can't let you go to Hell. The whole purpose of this place was a filter to keep your mind in the loop."

This answered many questions, finally relieving Blu with some closure. "That's why the Darkness brought everyone I know here as doctors and patients: to confuse me. But you're acknowledging me. You know this is an illusion now. Why?"

Nurse Jewel raised a smile. "Your mind broke through the illusion, but it wasn't enough to break everyone's deception. Your desire to save Jewel effected only me."

Blu examined her as he placed two and two together. "Then…That means…"

She spread her wings to place an emphasis on her point. "I am but a fragment created in your mind. You've endured so much. You should be proud."

Quite the contrary, Blu was more angry than other emotions. Turning around, he slammed his wing against her desk to vent his anger. "Proud?! How can I be proud?! I'm stuck with an evil entity, my friends are dead, the Angelus is trying to kill me and now an illusion of my wife is talking to me! How. Can. I. Be. PROUD!"

With each word, he damaged the desk furthermore until he finally had enough. Panting in exhaustion as his anger vanished, he finally reached his limit. Instead, he retreated to a nearby couch and sat down, placing both wings against his face. "It's my fault. And now I'm going crazy, I'm talking to a hallucination. I failed you…I couldn't save you. I'm sorry, Jewel. You deserved so much better than this."

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Blu finally broke down and cried softly. The stress of losing his loved one combined with everything that had transpired had finally been too much to hold in. He continued to cry until he felt a soft gentle touch land against his back. Moving his head from his wings, he turned with damps under his eyes to see Jewel sitting beside him, still with a smile across her beak.

"That's not true, Blu," Jewel reassured as she consoled him. "You have done everything in your power to save Jewel."

Blu disagreed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I couldn't protect you."

"How could you?" Jewel inquired. "You can't keep taking responsibility for everything. It's like blaming yourself for a thunderstorm, it wasn't your fault. How could you prevent the Angelus from taking Jewel? She has power beyond anything of our knowledge. You have to stop torturing yourself."

Blu wiped away the last of his tears and turned towards Jewel, his lovely and beautiful Jewel, the kind bird he loved at first sight. Though he accepted this was not her, her smile and stunning turquoise eyes told him different. "I want to believe I can, but…I've tried, and it cost me my friends. I'm not sure if I have the strength to save you anymore."

Moving her wing from around his back, she now held his wing as their eyes gazed into the others. "You're a good man, Blu. That's why I fell in love with you. You can save me. But you can't keep blaming yourself, you must learn to forgive. Don't let the past defeat you. Focus on the present."

Suffice to say, Blu never would have believed in a million years that an illusion could persuade him otherwise. She was right, he couldn't keep blaming himself for everything that happened. The Angelus was to blame, she started all this and now she had to pay.

Taking her wing within his own, Blu no longer filled his mind with sadness and regret. Now determined, he spoke with confidence and determination. "I promise, I will save you. I won't let the Angelus hurt you anymore. I'm coming for you."

Jewel only smiled further as she stood and gently freed herself from his wing, approaching the window nearby. Unlocking the hatch and exposing the outside, she stood aside and gestured. "Go now. Find your inner strength and save Jewel."

 _"The key to your goal requires a leap of faith."_

Blu understood now. To reach Hell he would have to die within a dream. Approaching the open window, he examined the ground below and noted they were on the third floor. Sharing one final gaze between her, he smiled and lunged forward, approaching the ground with rapid speed. Closing his eyes, he felt the ground collide against his back. Surprisingly, it hurt less than he expected. In fact, it didn't hurt at all.

Opening his eyes, Blu examined his surroundings. No longer was he surrounded by the peaceful walls and comforting doctors. Instead, he was surrounded within a wasteland filled with a darkened sky. This was Hell.

"We should not be here!"

Blu had no doubt the Darkness was angry for him, but right now he had other priorities. Jumping to his feet, he spread both wings and begun to fly forward towards nowhere. This place was a barren wasteland, no sign of life in any direction. Destroyed trees, boulders scattered around and furthermore.

"I can't believe I'm here," Blu spoke to himself. "But how do I find answers here? There's nothing in sight, nothing interesting at all. Nothing- "

While distracted within his thoughts, he slammed directly into a building structure, falling onto his back with a loud groan. Were it not for his abilities, he may have suffered a broken beak. Then again, could he even be injured here? Focusing on the present, Blu stood while rubbing his beak and widened his eyes upon seeing the large construction before him.

It was a large, square shaped building resembling a temple with a metal door. How he had missed this mid-flight was uncertain, but right now, he needed to get inside. This could be the answer he sought. Approaching the metal gate, he placed both wings under and attempted to lift it. Yet despite his power and strength, he could not make it budge.

"It's stuck!" Blu sighed while crossing both wings. "Now how can I get this open?"

He examined the gate in detail and could not find any clues on how to open it. Stepping back, he examined the building as a whole. Before he could investigate further, a loud and snarl voice almost made him jump out of his feathers. "Who stands before me?"

Blu fell and instantly had his wings raised in defense. There was no sign of another living being in this place. Well, living may not be the right word. Unsure on where to proceed, answering seemed like the best choice. "I am Blu, host of the Darkness."

Confirming his theory, the voice responded a second time. " Answer my riddle: it is greater than God and eviler than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

Blu hummed as he begun to think over the clues, secretly hoping he was not on a time limit. "Hmmm. Greater than God, eviler than the devil. What could it be? If God is powerful and the devil is evil, then…Nothing. Nothing is greater than God, nothing is eviler than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die."

There was no response from the voice. However, his answer had been recognized. The gates of the building open, exposing him entrance to nowhere. Blu inhaled deep breath and commanded his legs to go inside. Blu was now in the temple, slowly examining his surroundings. The darkness was pitch black, no visible light in two feet in front of him.

Raising one wing to avoid bumping into anything, he continued walking into nowhere. This hallway could go on for eternity for all he knew. There was silence, his footsteps and breathing were the only source of sound. It was driving him crazy to know nothing was happening. That was until a bright torch appeared before him.

Lowering his wing, Blu was surprised to see he was no longer within the hallway. Instead, he was now within a decent size room. It didn't help his anxiety when it dawned on him that he was no longer alone.

A figure stood at the opposite end of the room, donning a black cloak with his hood up to conceal his identity. He stepped forward, offering out his wing. "Come Blu."

 _"How does it know my name?"_ Blu thought with surprise. With heavy hesitation, he placed one talon forward and approached, shaking despite the powers of the Darkness at his disposal. Who knows what power this bird had?

"Do not be afraid, Blu," the hooded figured reassured as Blu finally mustered the courage to stand a few feet away. Raising both wings, he removed the hood of his cloak and revealed his face. He chuckled naturally. "I suppose the hood doesn't help, does it?"

To Blu's surprise, the hooded figure was a blue macaw just like him. His body resembled that of a normal age, yet his eyes were old as if he had seen many things. "You're a blue macaw…Just like me."

The mysterious blue macaw raised a small smile. Within his other wing, he wielded a torch to light up the place, explaining the mysterious light from before. "Please, you needn't be nervous here. It looks intimidating, but it's harmless. It's my home, after all."

"You're home?" Blu questioned in surprise. How could someone living isolated in Hell be so calm and collective. "Who exactly are you?"

The blue macaw walked around the room and begun lighting the various mounted torches, brightening the room further. He placed the torch down and gestured towards two armchairs. "Sit and I will happily answer all of your questions. And don't worry about returning to the living realm anytime soon. So long as you are within this temple, The Darkness cannot recover your soul."

Blu remained somewhat skeptical to this mysterious macaw. He seemed friendly enough but looks were deceiving. After all, Vadin had almost tricked them easily enough. Still remaining on guard, Blu sat on the opposite chair as they faced the other.

The blue macaw removed his cloak fully before sitting in the other chair. With the light illuminating the room up, it revealed many scars across his body. "Before we begin, I must test your desire and willpower. Do you know the word of hope?"

Without hesitation, Blu replied calmly and firmly. "Jewel."

The macaw smiled. "For centuries, I have guarded this temple, protected it and waited."

"Waited for what?" Blu questioned.

"For you and those before you," he explained, though his cryptic answers were less than helpful. He sighed while rubbing a wing over his face. "I once imagined I too would control the Darkness. I believed that it was the key to resolving all of our problems."

"Who are you?" Blu inquired, placing a heavy emphasis.

"My name is Bras," the blue macaw introduced himself at long last. "I am the one who brought the Darkness into our family."

"Family?" Blu said with surprise. "That means…"

Bras spread his wings while he remained seated. "I'm your grandfather, Blu. Which one, I don't know. You kind of lose track after a thousand years or so, ha-ha. I was the first host of our family. The Darkness once belonged to another."

This was certainly a lot to take in, leaving Blu stunned and further curious to more answers. "You brought it into our family…But…I don't understand."

"I will try to keep this as simple as possible," Bras reassured. "Two birds were born over one-thousand years ago. Their names, I do not know, but one was gifted with the Angelus while another the Darkness. They were to live in harmony and ensure peace and order. But something happened. There was a war, a great battle between the Angelus' and the Darkness' hosts. It ended with both hosts meeting their unfortunate end. The host of the Angelus was killed while the Darkness host vanished. Before she died, the host of the Angelus created the siphon and used it to imprison the Darkness. My memory's a little blank about what happened to the Angelus, but somehow, she was forced into that of a blue macaw. As for the Darkness…I found it. My own stupidity inherited the Darkness and it's been with our family ever since. Each time one host perished, the Darkness would pass down to their next of kin and awakened sometime during their fifteenth age. That is our story."

Blu was left in awe as the information he received processed through his mind. The Darkness had been with them for so long and he remained oblivious to its presence. "All this time and I had no idea."

"I am sorry, Blu," Bras apologized sincerely. "I found its power, it called out to me. I brought into our family. For that, I have been cursed to serve as a guide to those who have been brought here. You were the first in many years. Last one of my family to arrive was Joyce."

"Joyce?" Blu replied as the familiar voice sunk in. "Vadin mentioned him…My grandfather."

"Yes," Bras confirmed. "He too came here Blu, but he didn't have the willpower to return to the living realm. Instead, he choose to stay here, fearing your father would inherit the Darkness should he return."

"Is he here now?" Blu inquired, looking towards various directions for a sign of another soul.

Bras shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Though he died, he was granted Heaven for his selfless act. Only I remain here."

"Defiance means nothing."

Blu had one more question that had been racing around his mind for so long, one he needed to know. "Was…Was my father here, too?"

Noting the hesitation in his voice, Bras couldn't avoid a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry, but no. Your father never came to this realm. In fact, I don't believe he even reached the age of fifteen. How he perished, I do not know. That is everything I can tell you. Unless you wish to hear of all of your ancestors?"

Though his offer was generous and offered him history of his family, Blu shook his head softly. "Thank you, but no. Bras, I never had a family growing up. I was raised in Minnesota by my companion Linda for fifteen years until I came to Rio to meet with Jewel, the only other blue macaw left. The Angelus took her. I came here searching for answers. I would do anything to get her back, anything at all. Can you help me?"

Standing from his chair, Bras approached and gently placed one wing upon his back. "I am sorry for everything you have experienced, Blu. I cannot change the past...But I can make amends. I will help you defeat the Angelus, but you must be willing to take that step- "

"I'm ready," Blu confirmed before his ancestor could finish. "Whatever it takes."

Satisfied, Bras smiled and gestured for him to stand while he moved his wing in front of him. "Give me your wing."

With compliance, Blu placed his wing within his own.

"You have wielded the Darkness for some time now, yet from what I can gather, you have only accessed a tenth of it's true power," Bras explained. "I can unlock your hidden potential with a simple thought, but not without a price to pay. If you are not strong enough, the Darkness may consume you forever. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I am," Blu nodded. "What do I need to do?"

Bras smiled in satisfaction as he begun the process. Together, they joined wings as a large purple aura surrounded them, dispersing the flames around the area as their combined energy illuminated the room. "You show such strength, such courage. To win back the one you love, you were willing to take your own life. For that you have my respect, Blu."

Curiously, Blu examined his surroundings as he could feel his energy beginning to raise swiftly, going far beyond his previous limits. "I can feel the Darkness getting stronger! It's working!"

As their united efforts were beginning to take effect, the familiar bright light begun to surround them, no doubt preparing to return to the living realm. "What's happening? I thought you said I couldn't return while I was in here!"

"Correction: I said The Darkness can't recover your soul. This is my own doing! This is your one-way ticket home, Blu!" Bras said with a small laughter. "When you return, you will have everything you need. Now go and save Jewel! And remember what I told you!"

Blu could feel the light beginning to engulf him as his wing slipped from his ancestor. Realizing he may never return, he called back as he begun to disperse, his voice echoing along the way. "I will! I promise!"


	17. Chapter 17: Of light and dark

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 17: Of light and dark**

 **Hello everyone, this is it. The moment everyone's been waiting for (I think anyway, haha). Well, here we are, the confrontation has arrived. Enjoy, review and thank you.**

 **Author shout out: Candlestic**

 **Another author I'm betting most of you haven't heard of before, Candlestic. An author who begun writing in 2012, Candle has published three Rio stories that range about average length, depending on how fast any of you can read. These stories are primarily focused on the first movie and she falls into the category of stories that are not Blu and Jewel focused. Instead, her stories focus on Nico and Pedro, but slightly more on the former. I have only read these stories once and I must say, I was happy with what I read. Candle's stories are great, the writing style is simple and nice, the consistency matches Rio's tone and overall, some great work has been produced.**

 **For their writing, Candle doesn't go into deep detail, but there was enough content to get a visual idea and it's enjoyable to read. Once I went back briefly, I did notice a couple of errors in her stories, but we all make mistakes and it's definitely not off-putting by any means. I haven't had much conversation with Candle, but she seems like a nice person to talk to and an excellent author. If you're looking for some good stories, definitely check out Candle. Start with the story "** **Nightingale".**

* * *

One day. One full day had passed since Blu had left to find his answers and he had yet to return. Fearing he had died once more like intended, Nico and Pedro had investigated the church to retrieve his body and wait. Unfortunately, there was not a single trace remaining. Either he had never arrived or worse, the Angelus had taken him once more.

Within the jungles of Rio, Rafael watched from outside his friend's tree, perched upon a branch as the duo returned, panting in exhaustion. "Did you find him?"

Nico shook his head, trying to respond between pants. "We…We…Searched…But…He…Wasn't…There…"

"He…He's gone…" Pedro added before collapsing upon reaching their shared home. "I ain't flew this fast since that night those seagulls chased us for stealing their food!"

"I told you not to get greedy!" Nico reminded. "What made you think it was a good idea?"

Before they broke into an argument, Rafael caught their attention from outside, unwilling to squeeze within their tiny hollow. "Guys, drop it! If we don't find Blu soon, we're in trouble! The Angelus could be anywhere out there!"

"We'll be fine, Rafi," Kipo reassured. "She doesn't know where we are, we're safe!"

"I disagree."

Everyone's hearts sank as the familiar royal and echoed voice spoke up. With huge hesitation, everyone peaked their heads around and widened their eyes in fear. Their suspicions were confirmed as the Angelus stood at the bottom of their tree, eyes locked directly towards them. Releasing a bloodcurdling scream, Nico and Pedro retreated into their hollow for safe haven while Rafael froze in fear.

"Do you think by simply relocating could hide you from me?" the Angelus questioned. "No matter where you travel, I am but a moment away. My eyes see all. Now where is the host?"

Though they stood no chance in defeating her alone, Rafael refused to run away any longer. Knowing what he was about to was suicide, he turned to his friends and spoke calmly for everyone's reassurance. "I'm going down there."

Not to his surprise, Nico exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"Rafi, no!" Pedro agreed. "You can't!"

"Save your breath," Rafael responded. "I've made my choice. Don't worry about me. Kipo, if I don't make it back, tell my Eva and our children I love them."

Kipo shook his head. "No. You can tell them yourself because you will return."

Rafael only smiled to his friend as he patted his wing. With a small leap, he jumped from their tree and slowly descended in front of the Angelus a mere few feet away. There she stood, a powerful deity that was capable of killing him with a single thought. He did his best to remain calm, but the fear within was eating him up. Even Nigel didn't terrify him this much.

The Angelus recognized him from the previous day, eyeing him with suspicion. "You stand before me alone? Another one of your trickery plans? Do you intend to attack and subdue me a second time?"

Shaking his head, Rafael placed his wings out as a non-threatening gesture. "No tricks, I promise. I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to discuss," the Angelus responded. "Unless you bring forth the host, you will stand aside. I have no feud with you, Nico, Pedro and Kipo. It is only the blue macaw I seek."

"Why do you treat him like that?" Rafael inquired, but not to stall for time. He genuinely wanted to know her reasoning. "Blu hasn't done nothing to you that you didn't deserve. He's just a king who wants to save his queen. You know, like Romero and Juliet. Can't you understand that?"

The Angelus eyed him curiously, no doubt cautious that he may be trying to deceive her. But after studying his facial expressions and tone of voice, he sounded sincere. "I do not know of those names, but I do understand. I have loved myself before. Do you know how it feels to have your loved one trying to kill you? To see the one you trusted betray your love in an instance? I do. Your blue macaw friend will do the same."

"You're wrong," Rafael disagreed. "Blu loves Jewel. You have her memories, right? Can't you see the journey they have experienced together? The bond they share? I watched their voyage together. Please, can't you consider that at the least?"

Growing tired of their constant meddling, the Angelus prepared to snap and attack. However, she couldn't deny her curiosity. She had briefly recognized their connection before, but that was in the past. Closing her eyes, she begun to look deep within her host's memories, recognizing every aspect of her life from beginning to present in quick succession. "Yes. I see now she cares deeply for her mate. Blu willingly put his life on the line multiple times to save her."

"That's right," Rafael agreed, hoping he had finally broken through that twisted mind of hers. "You understand now why he cares for her so much? Why he's determined to fight for her? He's not the monster that you make me out to be. He's just a bird, a blue macaw. He doesn't want to rule the world, to rule everyone and everything. Heck, he doesn't even want the Darkness! He just wants Jewel back."

There was a briefly silence between them as the night sky begun to take over, blocking over the remaining sun and leaving the jungle in darkness. No doubt Eva was going to be mad at him for returning home late. The Angelus never removed her eyes from him but appeared to be deep within her thoughts. Kipo was watching from above with Nico and Pedro occasionally popping their heads out to investigate.

"You are right," the Angelus admitted. "I do understand the care and love they share between them."

Rafael mustered a smile, feeling that he had persuaded her to see their way…

"But that does not change anything!" she suddenly snapped. "No matter his intentions now, the Darkness always consumes all! It turns good men into twisted monsters! I have experienced it first-hand. I will not rest until the Darkness is extinct form this world and all hosts with it! Tell me where he is. NOW!"

To prove she was serious, the Angelus raised one wing threateningly. His hopes of coaxing her to reconsider had failed and now she was preparing to kill him if he did not corporate. Though he was terrified and could barely keep his wings from shaking, he stood firm and reply with a single word: "No."

The Angelus frowned, unwilling to allow any more distractions. "So be it."

From the tip of her wing, a small orb of energy begun to form, channeling a small blast powerful enough to kill the elderly toucan. Unwilling to run or fight back, Rafael closed both eyes and prepared to accept his fate. Though he could no longer see her, the humming of her energy raising still sent chills down his spine.

The Angelus was seconds away from releasing her attack. Instead, she froze in dismay as her senses picked up a large power heading her way. Before she could blink, the source of the power appeared from the skies above, landing directly in front of her with a large trail of purple energy following. The impact was so powerful that it shuck the entire area around them, causing a miniature earthquake.

The energy trail continued to flow, forcing the others nearby to cover their eyes to tolerate the blinding light. Even the Angelus had to squint her eyes slightly. Before long, the energy begun to settle down and revealed a familiar face within.

Rafael could not be happier to see his old amigo. "Blu!"

"He's back!" Nico and Pedro said simultaneously while they hugged in relief.

Blu stood before the Angelus, having caught her wing she previously had been aimed towards the toucan. However, his appearance was completely different: his normal bushy, dark blue feathers were darkened further, almost to the point of turning him into a black bird. An aura of purple surrounded him while his eyes locked towards the Angelus, showing not fear or hesitation to her.

The Angelus was no doubt surprised by his return. Recognizing his appearance, she growled and yanked her wing free. "Do you know what you have done?!"

Without responding, Blu raised his other wing and slammed her backwards, knocking her a good twenty feet in the opposite direction. His friend's breaks dropped in awe as they watched him easily dispatch of her. Not a day before, all of them combined stood no chance and now Blu had singlehandedly knocked her away.

"Blu?!" Rafael called in concern, fearing he was gone and what stood before him as a shell of his former self. "Is that really you?"

The dark blue macaw turned towards him, eyes locked with a determined look. But before long, his serious expression turned to one of a small smile. "It's me."

"He's okay!" Kipo cried with relief.

"What happened, amigo?" Rafael asked. "You've changed, your appearance is totally different!"

"This is my full potential," Blu explained, his voice now echoed with the Darkness speaking with him simultaneously. "It was dangerous, but the risk paid off. I'm in control. I overheard what you said. Thank you, Rafael but it's over for you now. Go and hide with the others. I'll take it from here."

With a smile, Rafael nodded and returned with the others above, though none of them hid their curiosity and wanted to spectate. Turning his focus towards the Angelus, he watched as she recovered her footing, no doubt angry for his previous attack.

Enraged, she charged forward with one wing raised, channeling power within her fist to deal direct damage. As her punch became inches away, Blu sidestepped at the final second, leaving her stunned to avoiding her attack. He retaliated by slamming his wing into her stomach before throwing a sharp kick against her chest.

She stumbled backwards, barely recovering her footing. Raising both wings, she channeled two small energy orbs as handheld weapons and charged forward. Blu ducked to avoid the first blast and countered with a punch to her chest. As she threw the second orb forward, he smacked it aside with ease before striking her directly in the face, knocking her down to her stomach.

He leaned and wrapped his wing around her talon, lifting her up before smashing her against the ground repeatedly. Their super strength and heavy durability caused small dents and other damages to the environment with every strike. With one good swing, Blu threw her towards the air, showing no signs of exhaustion.

"He's got her on the ropes!" Nico cheered.

"You got her, Blu!" Pedro added.

The Angelus ceased spinning mid-air and ascended above, focusing her gaze towards him. Raising one wing backwards yet again, she channeled as much energy as possible into her single fist, sacrificing her other abilities for this one hit. Barely containing this power within her grasp, she dived down towards him with incredible speed, intending to destroy him with one strike.

Only seconds away, Blu stretched his own fist backwards and prepared to counter her attack with his own. With his fist tightened and his talons dug deep into the ground, he stood firm. In a matter of seconds, she charged downwards and threw her fist forward, aiming directly for his face. Reading her movements, he simultaneously hurled his wing and their fists clashed hard.

Their powerful attacks collided, exploding their energy into a shockwave that literally created a storm before them. The huge shockwave knocked aside anything in its way, damaging pieces of the jungle while flashes of lighting sparked around the area.

"Incoming!" Kipo warned as he ducked for cover.

Nico and Pedro retreated into their hollow with Rafael joining them despite his height difference. They felt the energy wave pass them, shaking the entire tree and knocking them around. It was a miracle the tree was still standing after all this time. As they were in the eye of the storm, Blu and the Angelus remained in the same place, still with their wings pressed against the other while remained in place.

As their tremor of energy came to an end, Blu rushed forward and kicked her in the face before performing a front flip to gain momentum and punch her to the ground. She caught her footing as he arrived and the two begun to exchange punches and kicks. Despite her combat skills and power, she could no longer land a direct hit without risking her guard, giving space for Blu to attack.

Though Blu was no fighter by any means, his intelligence and enhanced speed and reflexes allowed him to read her movements perfectly, predicting exactly where she was going to strike and how to counter. Now she understood what it was like to be the weak one while he was the superior. Pushing her wings aside, he unleashed a heavy combo of punches, striking in many areas of her torso, hard and swift.

Upon feeling satisfied, Blu ceased his attack and retracted his wings to his hides and waited. The Angelus stood frozen at first, but then the true extent of his damage sunk in and she collapsed, panting as her body shook from pain. With one final attack, Blu grasped her throat within his talon and forced the weakened deity onto her feet.

Blu stared deep into her eyes, his sight filled with rage and determination. "I warned you to give me Jewel back. You brought this on yourself."

Calmly, he threw her forward and stood in satisfaction. She landed softly onto her stomach, groaning as many areas of her body ached. She placed both wings to push herself up, but her body fell flat. She was beaten.

"You got her, Blu!" Rafael applauded. "Now get Jewel back!"

Blu approached the defeated deity of light, eyeing her with a frown. "It's over."

Despite her trembling pain, she pushed herself upwards to face him, her face filled with anger. Raising her wing, she slammed the ground in frustration. "No! This cannot be!"

"I'm done giving you chances," Blu responded coldly, aiming one wing towards her threateningly. "Jewel's coming home with me, right now."

Unwilling to be overpowered, she mustered the strength to stand once more, though her legs were barely holing her together. Her mind was filled with chaos. How could his power be beyond her own? Not a mere day before, he stood no chance against her at full strength. Now he had figured out how to access his true potential? This couldn't be.

"I cannot lose, I will not lose!" the Angelus yelled. "Darkness will never prevail. I will never. Go. Through. That. AGAIN!"

Her voice shattered the heavens themselves as she screamed, releasing a wave of energy in every direction and further damaging the jungle around them. Blu, despite his powers, was pushed away by her tremendous wave of energy, forcing him to move forward just to prevent falling. The same could not be said for his friends as they hung on for dear life, screaming in fear while they were forced to keep their eyes closed from the blinding light.

She continued to scream as a large aura surrounded her, disintegrating everything that was unfortunate enough to be in her range. Nearby trees and plants were literally burning from her rise of power, miniature storms blasted smaller objects away and the energy alone was enough to blind anyone. Blu was forced to sink his talons deep into the ground for a firm footing, standing strong against her power.

While Nico and Pedro remained sheltered in their home, the power was strong enough that it was beginning to shake their tree side to side, terrifying them. Rafael placed both wings around them and utilized his size against the small hollow to remain still. Kipo hung onto a branch outside, grasping his large legs as tight as possible to avoid falling.

It felt like an eternity passed until the Angelus power was softened, slowly lowering her outer energy to a normal life. The damage had been done. Everything around her was burned to dust, destroying a piece of this beautiful jungle to that of a wasteland. Most of the locals scattered the area in terror the second she attacked, all except for the four friends nearby. With the environment stable for now, Rafael, Nico and Pedro peaked their heads out while Kipo collapsed onto the branch, panting in exhaustion.

Blu remained still despite the large wave of energy hitting him like a truck. Lowering his wing from his face, his previous stern expression changed to one of surprise to the sight before him. There stood the Angelus, glaring towards him with determination, her previous exhausted expression had faded. Her appearance had changed from her glowing white feathers to golden yellow and her aura was smoother than before with perfect energy control. What stood before him was not the Angelus merely powering up.

This was her full power.

The Angelus examined herself with caution, tightening her wings to adjust to her increased strength. "It has been a long time since I used my true power. Only one more as pushed me this far in a fight before."

Blu narrowed his eyes, feeling her increased power echoing throughout the area. Despite the small distance between them, he could still feel the heat generating from her true form. Even he with his maximum power may not be enough to stop her now. "No more talking. Let's finish this."

With the birds of light and dark powered up their max, they slowly stepped forward towards the other. Their increased strength created small dents in the ground, their auras pushed away any wildlife and their appearance scared anyone looking. They ceased marching less than a foot away from the other, staring the other down intently.

Rafael watched from their camping position, frowning his eyes with a small smile. With a small mutter, he wished his old friend one final piece of good will: "Get her, Blu."

The real fight begun. With her newfound speed, the Angelus raised both wings and blasted him away before firing a small beam that Blu blocked a deflected away. He thrust a swarm of dark essence, flesh eating insects to immobilize her. They made contact, but she thrust her body outwards and burned them away with cease.

Together, they shared and begun throwing rapid punches into the other, delivering powerful blows that created small shockwaves, further damaging the area around them. Though they were almost on par, the Angelus superior training gave her the advantage. She ducked to avoid his fist and kicked him backwards.

Blu stumbled and swiftly raised both wings, firing dual dark essence balls to throw her off guard. She continued charging forward, swatting his attacks away before throwing herself forward legs first. She grasped her legs against his throat, restraining him in head-scissors hold before flipping to the ground. Held within her grasp, she prepared to snap his neck once more. Refusing to fall victim to this a second time, Blu forced himself up while she kept a hold of him and threw himself forward, slamming her into a tree that forced her to release.

Grasping her leg once more, he slammed her twice into the ground. Before the third strike, she raised her other foot and kicked him strong in the head, freeing herself. With her freed talon, she spun midair and kicked him to the ground stomach first. To continue, she grabbed him by the talon and spun around once, throwing him into a nearby tree. Her toughed kick launched Blu directly through the tree, falling to the ground with a small thud.

As he recovered his footing, his eyes widened in surprise as the Angelus stood a small distance away, now wielding that same tree as a weapon. With small struggle, she slammed the tree down directly onto of him, growling in anger while doing so. Their endless battle had not gone unnoticed by the four friends above. They spectated the fight, though occasionally took cover when they believed some of the fight would get them caught in the cross hairs.

"This ain't good!" Nico noted. "Blu had her beaten a minute ago. Now look at her!"

"Why she glowing like that?!" Pedro inquired. "This some new move?"

"I think this is her full power," Rafael assumed while rubbing his wings over his eyes, hoping it would help ease his worries. "Andre sure would have been useful right now. We gotta do something. I don't think Blu can hold her off much longer!"

From the destroyed tree, Blu breached from the center, blasting away the splinters that had pierced his body. With a gentle push, her charged and grasped her away. This time, they utilized their powers to take to the sky. The ground beneath them became shorter overtime as they ascended, growing more distant as they reached the limit of Earth. Any further and they may even reach space itself.

"They're going high!" Kipo said dumbfounded. "Where are they going?"

The Angelus broke free from his grasp and kicked him away, creating some distance between the two. They remained airborne as they stared each other down, no doubt preparing their own attack. Blu narrowed his eyes down and noted the distance from here to the ground. No bird should be able to survive such a height, but their enhanced abilities eliminated that possibility.

Without exchanging a single word, they approached and begun exchanging a serious of blows in rapid speed, all while they slowly descended towards the ground. Their enhanced speed made it impossible for the untrained eye to see their fighting, so fast that their wings looked like they were barely moving. They exchanged blows, but avoided areas to their vital areas, neither gaining any advantage.

While the Angelus remained focused upon breaking through his defenses, Blu's mind begun to wonder. Since her arrival, he had lost himself, Jewel, Andre and unless she was stopped now, many more would follow. Fueling on his hatred towards her, Blu's rage briefly powered his speed and finally, he landed a direct kick into her stomach, catching her off guard. With a roar of might, he clutched both wings together and slammed them against her head, knocking her towards the ground.

Pursuing her, he tackled the Angelus as they descended towards the ground. He raised one wing and struck her a total of three times, pausing to speak between each strike. "This is for Andre! This is for Jewel! And this is for ME!"

Combining everything he had into his third attack, he struck once more and felt the damage he inflicted against her face as continued to plummet towards the ground. It should have been enough to knock her into submission and finally put this end to this skirmish. Instead, not only had his attack failed to subdue her, but barely fazed her at all.

The Angelus raised one wing as they fell, screeching aloud. "Ardente luz!"

From the tip of her wing, a bright and extraordinary light shined across the sky, powerful enough that it left him blinded and his senses in a panic. As Blu groaned and tried to recover his sight, his lack of defense allowed the Angelus to rise and slam her foot against the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

Unable to block with his sight compromised, Blu was forced to endure her kick at full. He finally reached the ground and slammed back first, releasing a discomfort yell as he collided and damaged the ground, accidentally creating a small grave. Unfortunately, this was the least of his worries. He tried leaning up against his body's wishes while trying to open his eyes.

The Angelus ceased her descent and cupped both wings into a very gesture, moving them to her side as her inner power begun to form into one position. Now it was time to end this fight, once and for all. "Luz…Felixe…Ataque!"

She thrust both wings forward and released her giant energy wave directly towards the defenseless blue macaw. Unable to move at such a close range in his state, Blu raised both wings and channeled everything he had into his front as a desperate attempt to tank her attack. If he died once more, then it was all over.

The beam connected against the ground, shaking the area beneath them while the shockwave from the impact shook the environment around them. With her determination focused and power at maximum, this further strengthened her signature attack. Though her attack was relentless and destructive, she was unable to sustain her beam for long. In a matter of seconds, she ceased firing and landed against the ground, panting with exhaustion.

The beam disintegrated before long and exposed the area, revealing she had further created large holes from where Blu was injured. The Luz Felixe Ataque had left devasting damage to this area, far surpassing anything they had previously destroyed. However, even despite all this, the job was not quite done.

Raising one wing, Blu climbed from the grave, grunting in agony as burning pan shot over his body. He held one wing against the other while stumbling forward, landing within his knees. His body no longer had that fiery and terrifying appearance. Her attack had severely crippled his power, robbing him from his true form. Furthermore, the light essence prevented his healing from taking full effect.

The Angelus stepped forward and kicked him backwards, knocking him onto his back. "No more tricks. Your power has been cut significantly. It's over."

Blu tried to lean up and continue fighting, but his body simply wouldn't react. Her previous attack had damaged him beyond repair and prevented him from accessing his true power. Even after unlocking his hidden potential, it still wasn't enough to beat her. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he had fought, it simply wasn't enough.

A single tear escaped his eye as the feeling of failure washed over him once more. If only he had finished her while he had the chance…

"Hey!"

She snapped her head around to the new voice, coming face to face with the familiar toucan. With a mighty throw, the final pellet collided directly into her face, releasing the dark essence smoke. The burning attack knocked the Angelus from her concentration as she stumbled around, screaming as her power was beginning to drop at a rapid rate.

"Blu!" Rafael pleaded. "GET HER!"

"NOW!" Nico, Pedro and Kipo screamed simultaneously.

Inspired by his friend's encouragement and realizing he wouldn't receive another opportunity, Blu summoned everything he had to stand and charge forward. Channeling his power into his one wing, Blu delivered a powerful blow to the weakened Angelus before firing two dark blasts into her face and kicking her down to the ground, reversing their previous stances.

The Angelus withered around in anguish as the smoke continued to take effect. In a matter of seconds, the significant power drop forced her out of the true form, reverting to her normal appearance. Upon regaining her sight, she remained defenseless as Blu stood over her, one wing raised threateningly. "So be it…But know this, host…One day, you will come to understand that I was right. The Darkness will consume you, torture you and destroy every fiber of your being. You will never win!"

"No, I will never succumb to the Darkness," Blu responded calmly and summoned his remaining energy for one final attack. "This is the end, for it and you…Mal chama."

The Angelus screamed in horror as the purple fires consumed her, incinerating her whole as she tossed and rolled in a desperate attempt to put out the flames. Her efforts were in vain as her lifeforce fell, forcing her slower until finally, she was no longer moving. Keeping a focused expression, Blu continued his attack, determined to finish her now while he had the chance. Too early and she would recover. Too late and Jewel would perish as well.

As seconds passed, her appearance begun to falter, her white fears burning away as her spirit was beginning to lose hold of her host. With one final push, Blu increased his power ever so slightly before ceasing, observing his results. As the flames cleared, the Angelus was no more. He had destroyed her spirit and prevented any chance of recovering with healing abilities.

Instead, Jewel lied before him, her appearance back to normal while she remained unresponsive. Her body intact with no signs of damage physically, but until he saw her beautiful eyes, he refused to feel relieved.

Blu dropped his power to minimum and jumped to her aid, cradling Jewel within his wings as he shook her around. "Jewel! Jewel! Can you hear me?!"

She remained unresponsive. Blu raised his wing and placed two wingtips against her neck. There was a pulse, a faint one but very much working. In desperation, he leaned forward and locked his beak into her own, performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as he breathed into her. His friends joined him before long, fearing the worst as they noted her lack of life.

As Blu removed her beak from her own, he held her close once more, praying that she would return to him. Silence filled the air, further strengthening the tension everyone was feeling. The worst was beginning to race around their minds, fearing they had lost another friend in a short matter of time.

Her eyes snapped open and a huge gasp followed before breaking into a fit of coughs. She raised her head as her breathing settled, allowing Jewel to study her surroundings. Instead of fearing she was still possessed, the familiar comfort of her loved one holding her reassured her she was saved. "Ow…Blu?"

"Jewel!" Blu cried with relief and held her close, burying her head within his chest. "Oh, oh you're okay!"

"Blu, I knew you'd save me," Jewel whimpered as she nuzzled her head close, never feeling safer within her entire life. "I was…I couldn't…I…"

"Shh," Blu soothed as he gently rubbed one wing over the back of her head. "It's okay, it's okay. It's over now."

The final blue macaws comforted the other as they sat in silence within the destroyed area of the jungle. Their friends stood beside them with relief. Finally, they were together again, holding each other close and never wanting to let go again. Right now, neither cared about the environment around them or anything else in the world.

All they wanted to do was go home and put these events behind them.

* * *

 **Wow, what a chapter! The Angelus is defeated at long last and Jewel has returned. Now together once more, it is time for the blue macaws to return home. Stay tuned for the final chapter of Rio the Darkness 2, coming this Wednesday!**


	18. Chapter 18: Homecoming

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 2**

 **Chapter 18: Homecoming**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the end of story two of The Rio the Darkness Saga Remaster. The final conclusion of arc two is below. Thanks for everyone who tuned it and any questions, feel free to PM me. And no author shout out today.**

* * *

With the Angelus destroyed and the Darkness sealed within the siphon once more, the blue macaws were freed from their deities. Returning home had been more difficult than they anticipated. Aside from Blu's exhaustion of unleashing his full power, Jewel was clearly shaken up after being trapped by the Angelus for so long. It had been mere days, but it felt like an eternity.

The present day, the two returned to the aviary, accompanied with Nico and Pedro while Rafael returned home to his family. Entering through the air vent once more, they entered the artificial jungle and landed upon the ground, collapsing as their energy gave out.

"Here we are," Nico announced. "Feel like ya'll spend more time here than we do in our club."

"What can I say?" Blu chuckled as he placed the siphon containing the trapped Darkness behind a tree. "It's like a second home. Right Jewel? Jewel?"

His wife had been awfully quiet since her return. During their journey back, she had not spoken a single word, very unusual for her. Instead, she remained sharp, studying her every surrounding with caution. As Blu extended a wing to catch her attention, Jewel jumped away defensively and had her wing raised to attack.

"Jewel!" Blu exclaimed. "It's okay! Calm down."

She panted in surprised before inhaling a small breath. "I…I'm sorry, I'm just a little...I…"

"It's okay," Blu reassured, moving slowly to avoid scaring her further. He placed one wing around her for comfort while holding her wing with the other. "We'll be okay. It's been a long day."

Though the comfort of her lovehawk had never failed to feel heartwaming, this did not ease her worries. Still shaking ever so slightly, she turned towards him, concern washed over her face. "Blu, when the Angelus controlled me, I saw so much, I could feel her controlling my mind, I- "

Noting the panic in her voice with every passing second, Blu held it closer, patting one wing over her back. "It's over now. It's almost midnight, ready to get some sleep? There's a nice nest with your name on it."

For the first time in a while, she raised a small smile. "I'd like nothing more."

Blu returned the gesture before shifting his head towards the duo. "Nico, Pedro?"

"Thanks, but I think we'll leave you lovebirds alone," Nico politely declined and tipped his bottle cap as a leaving gesture.

Bidding their blue macaw friends farewell, the two entered the air vent and departed from their sight, leaving the couple alone once more. Still keeping his hold over her, Blu escorted his beautiful Jewel towards the hollow they shared, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the water pouring into the small stream.

That was until a loud thunderstorm startled them halfway. Had Jewel not been within her mate's wings, she may have collapsed in alarm. Blu continued to hold her in reassurance as they continued their small walk towards the hollow. Heavy rains followed shortly afterwards, substantial enough to be heard from within the thick walls. Good thing they had the aviary to protect them.

Just before they entered the tree, their attention was drifted towards the air vent once more as footsteps could be heard approaching, not easing Jewel's worries. She felt a sense of relief as the familiar duo reappeared before them, shaking their feathers dry.

Nico removed his bottle cap and tipped it upside down to drain the water. "On second thought, we'll stay."

* * *

Midnight arrived sooner than expected, leaving the aviary in a purge of darkness while the heavy storm continued to cover all of Rio, slamming heavily against the walls with the occasional thunder. Fortunately, this did not disrupt their sleep. Blu and Jewel rested once more in their hollow, sleeping in each other's wings. Nico and Pedro occupied another hollow nearby, easily able to sleep within the big nest.

It seemed everyone would rest peacefully after everything that had transpired this past week. Unfortunately, life was not the simple. While Blu was able to slumber without worry, the same could not be said for his wife. Jewel tossed and turned, inadvertently slipping out of Blu's wings as she spoke, each word becoming louder.

 _"Jewel…"_

"Get away from me!"

 _"Come to me…"_

"You're not taking me again!"

 _"Join with me!"_

"NO!"

Her eyes snapped open as she jumped to her feet, charging straight into nothing. In her shocked and tired state, she ran head first into the wall of their hollow, hitting with a powerful blow. Adrenaline channeled out the pain as she collapsed to the ground, both hands cupped over her head while falling to her side. "No! Get away!"

She continued squirming around in terror until a familiar set of wings wrapped around her. At first, she prepared to struggle and break away, fearing the Angelus had returned once more.

"Jewel!" Blu called as he sat beside her, holding both wings tightly around her. "Jewel! It's okay!"

It felt like an eternity until Jewel finally ceased squirming and gathered her thoughts. Relieved her nightmare had finally came to an end, she turned towards Blu with tears under her eyes while an expression of fear remained.

Without hesitation, she buried her head into Blu's chest and sobbed hysterically. "Blu! I can't!"

Blu pulled her close, resting the side of his head against her own while he held her close. For extra comfort, he rocked her side to side and whispered smoothly. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I've got you, Jewel. I've got you. It's going to be okay."

Though his gentle whispers were comforting, Blu didn't believe his own words. To see his lovely Jewel in such a terrified state, a feisty macaw turned into victim hurt him more than he could believe. To see her so fragile, so weak and frightened was a nightmare itself. Though he did not doubt her experience was traumatic, he never expected it to be this bad.

Jewel continued to sob further, leaving large damps into his torso, but Blu didn't care. It took a few minutes until she ceased crying and lifted her head away, facing him with tears remaining. "Blu, I'm so scared."

"It's okay," Blu reassured.

Jewel shook her head softly in disagreement. "No. Blu, I can't go on. Every minute I think she's behind me, every second I feel her returning. I'm scared, Blu. I don't know what to do."

Her whimpers and sincerity melted Blu's heart. He couldn't bare to see her like this further. She was turning to him for answers and he didn't know. For all his knowledge and years of studying, there was nothing he could do to ease her suffering.

Raising his wingtip to gently wipe the tears from her eyes, Blu offered her a smile of reassurance. "Jewel, I can't even imagine what you went through. I had control of the Darkness, but you had nothing when the Angelus took you. I know you're scared, but it's over. The Angelus is gone now, I watched her die myself. It's gonna take time, but it will get better. I promise."

She tried returning the smile to his comforting words, but only fear and doubt remained. "Blu, I love you and I'm grateful to have you as my mate. But I'm not sure how I can go on. I can't close my eyes without seeing her. I don't know if I have the strength to move past this."

Blu didn't doubt this, but he would never give up on her. He placed his free wing under her beak and lifted it up gently. "You're not going to do this alone, I won't let you. We'll get past it, together."

Without another word between them, Blu gently escorted both into their nest. Changing positions, he lied behind her and wrapped both wings around her, holding her close as they resumed sleeping. Her mind slowly calmed as she tried to resume resting. This was going to be difficult event to put past them, a tragedy that may never be forget.

All they could do was try to move on and hope time would heal their wounds.

* * *

In the following week that passed, the day finally arrived where Jewel would be declared healed and released into the wild, but not alone. Blu would join her in her newfound freedom. Together, they would be free to live their lives as a couple within the jungle. But that was not the only news that had come to pass.

Linda (Blu's faithful companion) was no longer moving back to Minnesota. Instead, she was staying in Rio along aside her boyfriend Tulio. Blu had remained unaware they were a couple, but with everything that had transpired lately, he couldn't exactly be blamed for his lack of knowledge. However, he was filled joy to find out she was staying. Now they could remain together, as soon as her visa was approved, of course. Once the process was complete, the two planned to adopt Fernando, the young orphan who had initially kidnapped their faithful blue macaws, but later redeemed himself and planned to work at the aviary as an apprentice.

The day prior, Blu had finally disposed of the Darkness for good. Unable to figure out how to destroy it completely even with Andre's notes, he flew deep within the jungle one day until he reached the cliffsides with the oceans below. Without hesitation, he threw the siphon into the water, finally ridding of it for good. Even if anyone else was determined to claim it, no bird could swim that below to retrieve it.

It had been a difficult time for Jewel to recover. With each day, she showed more signs of recovery and slowly recovered from her trauma. Alone, there may have been a chance the condition was permanent, but with the compassion and guidance of her loved one, she was slowly beginning to put the past events behind her. It was a slow process, but in time, everything would resolve itself.

Furthermore, Tulio's application to construct a sanctuary tower to protect their species and any other wildlife from poachers had been approved. In honor of Blu's heroics for saving everyone on the plane, it was personally named "Blu Bird Sanctuary". As a personal touch, Linda even had one of Blus photos constructed into the logo. With the help of Brazil's finest construction workers, the tower was ready go.

Within his personal office, Tulio examined Jewel's wing, gently stroking one finger over it. To his amazement, her wing was completely healed. He was certain there would be signs of a fracture or two that would never heal properly, but his diagnostics were clearly wrong. No doubt he was oblivious to the Angelus' taking her and healing her wounds.

"Incredible," Tulio breathed. "Jewel, your wing is healed! No sign of any damage. Are you ready to go home?"

Jewel responded with a happy squawked and jumped into his open hands. Tulio was no doubt surprised to her willingness to trust him. Little more than a month ago, she hated humans and would claw anyone who dared to be in the same room as her, let alone hold her. But now, she was more than happy to let him carry her. No doubt her time here and support from Tulio had bonded their trust.

With her resting in his hands, Tulio joined up with Linda and Blu, the latter perched upon her shoulder as they approached the newly constructed tower. Fernando was already above waiting for them, waving to his new family as a signal. The three humans were wearing matching shifts to represent the new tower. Together, the humans climbed the tower and reached the top within seconds.

Upon reaching the highest point, everyone exchanged a friendly smile as a greeting before it was time for the main event. With a gentle throw from his hands, Tulio released Jewel and watched with amazement as she spread her wings and took to the sky. Little did he know she had flown during her recovery, but that was a secret he may never knew.

Jewel ceased in mid-air and patiently waited for Blu to say his goodbyes to Linda. Jewel did not mind waiting, her time in the aviary and stories from her mate had strengthened her trust towards the humans. Though she was still a little weary at times, at least now she wouldn't outright attack anyone without justified reasoning.

Linda set Blu down onto a wooden safety poll to say her goodbyes. Together, she and Blu performed their signature friendship handshake together one last time. Linda put her fist out towards Blu who pumped his head against Linda's hand and followed with both leaning back while mimicking explosion noises. It never got old.

Linda then stroked Blu's head, both exchanging a look of sadness yet joy. They would see each other again. Leaning back, Linda watched as Blu flew up into the sky with the girl he loves. In the warm weather combined with their blue feathers, the blue macaws blended in with the morning sky, almost invisible to the untrained eye.

"That's my big brave boy," Linda said smiling.

Before long, Tulio moved closer to Linda placed his hand upon her shoulder and his other hand on Fernando. Linda in return placed her hand on Tulio's and another on Fernando's. They all held each other like a family, admiring the release of their faithful blue macaws. Without another word, Blu and Jewel exchanged a look of pleasure before turning around and flying together towards the jungle. Their new life finally begun.

Free at last. But now what? Where would the blue macaws go from here? Their previous adventures were behind them, their worries at ease and nothing blocking their way to victory any longer. New home, new life and anything they wanted.

Blu turned towards his loved one and smiled as they flew, a gesture which she returned. "How does the fresh air feel?"

Jewel inhaled a small breath, embracing the sweet smell of freedom. "Next to you, it's the best thing ever. I can't believe we're free at last."

"It's going to be great, Jewel," Blu agreed. "I never asked, where do you live exactly?"

Instead of a simple answer, Jewel shook her head. "I don't. I travelled around a lot before I met you, I never made a permanent home. But that we're free, we can choose one together."

"That's perfect," Blu smiled, but his expression soon dropped to one of guilt. "But I don't know nothing about finding a home. Do we need to talk to a real estate agent or a landlord?"

Jewel raised an eyebrow in bewilderment to his statement. Her confusion soon changed to amusement as she playfully bumped him with a small giggle. "Watch and learn, meu amor."

* * *

After a short travel through the jungle, the blue macaws searched the various trees to settle into a new home. To meet both of their preferences, the two had agreed on the type of tree they wanted. Blu intended to stay relatively close to the city while Jewel valued their privacy and cherished the peace and quiet.

It took longer than they anticipated, finding an empty hollow to meet their fondness was difficult. Nevertheless, their search paid off as they finally located an empty tree hollow. Blu inspected the inside, noting the various webs and dust inside, confirming the hollow was unoccupied.

"This seems roomy enough," Blu noted as he stood aside for his wife to enter. "What do you think?"

The more experienced of the two stepped within, inspecting the hollow with careful consideration. It was slightly smaller than it looked from the outside, but still more than enough size to fit the two of them.

With a small smile, she turned and nodded. "I love it. If you're happy with here, then so am I."

Blu returned the smile. "Excellent. Now all we need is some homemade preparations."

Jewel examined the hollow once more, planning their next step within her mind. "First we need to clean this place up and build ourselves a nest."

Blu raised an eyebrow. "Build a nest?"

"I don't know how they do it in Tiny-sota, but I don't plan on sleeping with a bad back every night," Jewel teased and leaned forward to peck the side of his beak. "I'll clean the place up and you get the twigs. Think you can handle that?"

"I think those instructions are within my abilities," Blu agreed. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

No doubt she was still suffering from small trauma, but nevertheless, she remained optimistic and held his wing with reassurance. "I'm a big girl, Blu, I can take care of myself. Now go on, get going. It'll give you a chance to explore the jungle."

Little did she know how much he had discovered while he was away. Without another word, Blu turned towards the edge of the hollow and with a gentle push, he took flight and soared through the morning sky.

Though Blu had explored many areas of the jungle by now, he had not taken a moment to appreciate its beauty. Previous events distracted him from his surroundings. Now, from this perspective, he could understand why Jewel loved it here so much. It was peaceful, no sign of danger or hostilities of any sorts.

Keeping distance to a minimum, Blu lowered towards the ground and grasped groups of scattered twigs, plenty enough to go around. Carry as many as he could between both talons and his beak, he returned to their new home and dropped off the materials before returning outside to repeat the same pattern.

In less than an hour, their teamwork paid off. Blu gathered more than enough twigs to construct their new nest while Jewel had cleaned the place relatively quick. Best of all, it wasn't even noon yet.

"That's everything," Blu noted. "How do we go about building a nest?"

"Simple," Jewel smiled. "Pay attention and we'll build it together."

Under her guidance, Blu followed her every step in constructing their new bed. It was surprisingly easier than Blu was expecting, though he wouldn't deny without her teachings, he would have been lost. In a matter of moments, their new nest was successfully ready. Testing their new bed, the blue macaws jumped in and rested on their backs, feeling a sense of relaxation.

"Comfy," Jewel sighed with relief.

"Sensational," Blu agreed before turning towards his loved one. "That was quicker than I expected."

Jewel turned as well, allowing their eyes to meet. "You're a fast learner. We still have a full day ahead of us."

"Lovebirds!"

The blue macaws almost jumped out of their feathers as the new voice echoed. Swiftly, Jewel jumped to her feet and had her wings spread with back lowered, preparing to fight against a possible threat. To her relief, there were none such attackers. Instead, the familiar duo stood before them.

"Whoa, easy!" Pedro pleaded with his wings raised innocently. "It's just us!"

"Nico, Pedro, you scared us," Jewel scolded with a sigh of relief. "You almost lost your feathers."

"Sorry about that, baby bird," Nico apologized and held up the item he carried. "We just wanted to bring ya'll a housewarming gift."

Jewel narrowed her eyes as her annoyance softened to one of kindness. She smiled and accepted the gift gracefully. "A Brazil nut. Guys, that's so sweet. Where did you get one of these?"

"And how do you know where we live?" Blu added. "We only moved in here this morning."

"Let's just say we asked around," Nico answered both of their questions.

Pedro flew in between the blue birds, placing a wing upon their respective left and right shoulders. "Now what we get you two lovebirds down to the club?! You guys were the talk of the town last time!"

Admittedly, Jewel had been excited to share another dance with her lovehawk. It was the spark of their relationship, a moment they would never forget in all their life. "I thought the club destroyed by the monkeys last time?"

"We reopened," Nico explained with both wings raised enthusiastically. "Right here in the jungle!"

"Only fifteen minutes away," Pedro added as he joined his best friend once more. "You guys down?"

Jewel was more than happy to attend, but then she noted the silence of her mate. "What do you think, Blu? You'll come, right?"

Blu rubbed one wing against the back of his neck nervously. "Um, well, I…But we just moved here, shouldn't we settle in first?"

"Don't be silly," Jewel replied as she playfully nudged him. "We have all the time in the world now. Come on, Blu, please. For me."

As much as Blu had his doubts, he couldn't resist the persuasion of her beautiful eyes. In defeat, he shifted his gaze towards the samba duo. "We'll be there."

"Great!" Nico exclaimed. "Just keeping heading north, you can't miss it."

The two friends jumped from the hollow, taking flight towards the mentioned direction and leaving the blue macaws alone once more. Now isolated, Jewel turned towards her blue bird curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting hesitant to go to the club," Jewel noted. "Is something on your mind?"

There was no escaping her now. If there was one thing he learned during their time together was her persistency. He remained silent, unsure on how to tell her the truth without breaking her heart.

Jewel gently placed her wing against the side of his face, allowing their eyes to meet once more. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Knowing he could no longer hide it, Blu admitted the truth. "Jewel, I don't know how to dance."

Surprised by his minor yet odd secret, Jewel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean," Blu repeated. "I don't know how to dance, honest."

Still unconvinced, Jewel reminded him of their first adventure. "We danced in the club once, first you, then me and then we joined together."

"I haven't forgotten," Blu reassured. "It's just when we danced the first time, I had no control over myself. It's like the music just took a hold of my whole body and from there, I was focused on you. I'm not sure if I could do that again."

Now she understood his reasoning. Though slightly surprised, this did not bring down her mood. Instead, she smiled and took his wing, helping him to stand. "That was samba, Blu. That's the magic of Rio. When the music flows through our body, we don't think. It's like Rafael told you: it's not up here…"

"It's in here," Blu finished as his wing was placed upon his chest. "Jewel, when we kissed for the time, I felt something within my heart. It was weird, but good weird."

"Your heart finally accepted the samba," Jewel agreed smiling. "It strengthened our relationship in so many ways, Blu. It worked before and I believe it will again. Will you join me in the club once more?"

Though a part of him felt somewhat hesitant, her comforting words dispersed his fears. Raising a smile of his own, he accepted her wing. "I would be honored, Jewel."

* * *

With his confidence boosted, the blue macaws set off towards the Samba Club shortly after they had settled into their new home. Following the canary's instructions, they located the newly constructed club within a reasonable sized area of the jungle. From the outside, it very much resembled the previous club: same size, same roof, same everything.

Landing upon the ground, the faint music echoed from within the walls, confirming they were in the right place. A sense of déjà vu hit them as they prepared to step inside, taking one more moment to compose themselves.

"Ready?" Jewel inquired sweetly.

"As ready I'll ever be," Blu agreed. "Let's go."

Together, they gently pushed through the club's entrance and entered. Inside, the crowd of party birds enjoyed the atmosphere and good company. The blue macaws moved through the crowd until they arrived at the center. Shortly, the hosts of the club were there to greet them.

"You made it!" Nico greeted. "Welcome to paradise!"

"Again!" Pedro added, earning a small frown from his best friend. He shrugged. "What? They were here before."

"The club looks great, guys," Jewel praised as she inspected her surroundings, recognizing a few familiar dancers from the old location. "When did you find the time to do this so quickly?"

"And where are the spotlights coming from?" Blu inquired, his curiosity peaked. "This place doesn't seem to obey the laws of physics at all."

The samba duo exchanged a confused look before chuckling in amusement. If there was one thing they loved about Blu was his oversimplified words and comments.

Jewel couldn't avoid a giggle of her own. "Never change, Blu."

Their amusement dispersed in a matter of seconds. Pedro clapped his wings together, ready to get this show on the road. "You lovebirds ready to party?"

The blue macaws nodded. Ascending into the sky, Nico gathered the attention of their crowd. Fortunately, most birds in Rio were bilingual that he needn't speak Portuguese. "Alright, alright, listen up, ya'll! You guys remember Blu and Jewel, right?"

His questions were met with a round of applause of cheers in perfect timing of the spotlight hovering over said macaws. Now the center of attention, Blu waved towards the crowd with Jewel taking a small bow.

As the crowd settled, Pedro took his own cue to speak. "Now they've had a few rough days lately, but now they moved in the jungle! What do you say we show them so love and welcome them here!?"

The horde of partygoers cheered once more and moved closer towards the edges of the club, clearing the dance floor for the blue macaws. Nico jumped higher into the air, throwing his wing towards their DJ. "Kipo! Hit it!"

In a matter of seconds, a gentle yet rhythmic instrumental begun echoing throughout the club, filling the air within the first stages of samba. To begin this song, Nico and Pedro attended their stage and begun singing, their harmony in perfect synchronization.

 _Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spell  
_ _Your smile's all I need to see to know we'll  
_ _Leave this endless darkness,_ _saying, "Come along with me!"  
Hold my hand._

As Blu nodded his head to the beat of the music, he could feel his foot beginning to tap against the ground, the same feeling flowing through his body once more. Turning towards his loved one, Blu offered one wing out to her. "Care to join me?"

Jewel smiled and placed her wing within his own, allowing him to lead. "Always."

With their wings joined, Blu allowed the samba to lead him into victory. In the past, he doubted anything could be done with perfection without practice or rehearsal, yet here they were. They started off slow as they danced in circles, their feet in perfect step with the other. It was as if they were dancing against a mirror.

Getting more into the beat, Blu and Jewel moved onto the next level as their speed increased. Blu remained hold over her wing as he would repeatedly spin her halfway and then pulling out and in within each other's grasp before repeating once more.

At one stage, Blu had spun Jewel towards him as their wings wrapped around the other and completed a triple spin. They broke apart towards opposite directions before they caught the other's wing, resuming their previous routine. The crowd were no doubt impressed by their perfect harmony.

 _Back when you first came into my life_  
 _I recalled a place that I knew as a child:_  
 _A special place, one that I held close to my heart_

By now, the lovebirds were ready to move onto the next step of their dancing. Moving closer together, Blu kept a hold of her wing. However, he now placed his other wing around her waist as they danced. In return, Jewel placed her free wing around his back as they joined into a waltz.

Impressed by his new dance style, Jewel giggled once more. "See? I told you the samba works magic."

"You're right!" Blu exclaimed as he gently dipped her down for a brief second before lifting Jewel back onto her the feet. "This is incredible!"

The lovebirds danced as one within the other's embrace, moving in circles as their eyes locked. Blu would occasionally spin Jewel around once before resuming their close-quarter dancing.

 _Won't you lead me in a dance down this winding road  
_ _Where light and shadow entwine to take hold  
_ _Of the thoughts of the one left far behind?_

Switching back to an old routine, they released a hold on the other for the time being. Blu kicked his talons around as Jewel performed a couple of twirls in front of him. They danced in perfect synch, spinning and sidestepping around each. Jewel spun around as she and Blu crossed each other with their wings spread. She had her back facing towards Blu, who took her wing and turned her back towards him. Holding wings once more, they continued their common routine.

Nearby, more of their friends remained hidden in the crowd, watching them with smiles. Rafael had both wings crossed as he narrowed his eyes with pride. "That's my boy!"

"Rafi!"

Fear paralyzed him as he turned towards his right, jumping back to see a familiar face before him. Gulping, he played the innocent card in front of his wife. "Eva, my love!"

Eva eyed him suspiciously, no doubt cautious to his absence. However, a familiar pair of blue macaws caught her attention. Her previous stern expression softened to that of a smile. "Aww. Remember when we were young? The good old days."

Chasing the opportunity to avoid trouble, Rafael placed both wings around her. "I will never forget, my juicy little mango."

 _Know that sometimes, I want to turn around  
_ _And see the things that I've passed on the journey  
_ _But know with love on my side  
_ _With courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry on_

Changing their routine once more, the blue macaws got close as they placed their wings around the other. Blu had his wings around her back while she rested her own around the back of his neck. Their eyes met as they circled the dance floor. However, it wasn't long before Blu's curiosity got the better of him once more.

"Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" Blu inquired with concern.

Jewel's smile faded as she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's been a hard time, for both of us," Blu replied with a hint of seriousness, but his voice remained gentle all the same. "The Darkness, the Angelus, Vadin. After all we've experienced, all we have been through, can we move on?"

Admittedly, Jewel had her own doubts about everything that had occurred. Her time under the Angelus had traumatized her greatly, scaring the usual feisty macaw to a broken shell. Though her mind still had some concerns, her heart said otherwise. "It's all we can do now. Blu, I won't pretend I'm not shaken up after everything that happened. But we can move past this. Together."

In return, Blu smiled and pulled her close towards him as they danced, resting his head against her own. "Together. I love you, Jewel. I promise I'm with you, no matter what."

Though he was no fighter by any means, Jewel was reassured to know she had someone to protect her now. Raising a smile once more, she closed her eyes and cherished the moments they shared. "I love you, Blu."

 _Bit by bit, I'm falling under your charm  
_ _You'll keep me and all the world far from harm.  
_ _Bring hope to everyone;_ _take in your hands eternity._

Everything that had transpired in such a short time were no doubt going to be memories stuck in their minds for a long time. No matter what they had faced, what came in their way next, nothing was going to stop them. Together, they were unstoppable, and nothing was going to break them apart ever again.

 _Even when it seems that I don't need you  
_ _Just know that I am in love; can't wait to  
_ _Leave this endless darkness  
_ _Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand_

* * *

Their time at the club had been an excellent adventure, one that they cherished and never wanted to end. They had spent a good few hours at the club, treasuring every second of their first date together as a couple. After they danced their tail feathers off to no end, their fun had eventually came to a conclusion.

Nico and Pedro had bidden them farewell while they remained at their club. Along the way, the blue macaws departed with amusement as they witnessed Eva dragging Rafael away, no doubt in trouble for leaving his family alone again. The elderly toucan would hopefully be allowed free soon. Together, the blue macaws had spent the remainder of the day exploring the jungle, mostly of Jewel giving Blu a tour of the place and helping him feel more comfortable.

The day finally came to an end as the night sky took over, covering the crystal clear sky with darkness and stars. Returning to their new home, the blue macaws prepared to settle for a good night's sleep. Resting in their nest with their wings wrapped around the other, the lovebirds gazed upon the diamond stars, overwhelmed in its beauty.

"Wow," Jewel sighed. "What a beautiful night."

"Yeah," Blu agreed as they moved closer to cuddle, nuzzling their heads against the other. "It's amazing."

Jewel narrowed her eyes towards him, still with a smile. "See what you've been missing?"

Blu softly nodded. "Definitely. But it's not as a great as being here with you."

His minor yet thoughtful comment had her blushing slightly. She leaned her head up briefly to peck him on the side of his beak before resuming her previous position. She yawned as the long day was beginning to take its toll.

Blu no doubt caught this. "Getting sleepy?"

"It's been a long day," Jewel reminded as she fought the urge to fall asleep, knowing she couldn't rest without telling him the truth. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm still on a Minnesota time," Blu replied, leaving her slightly perplexed.

"Still?" she giggled. "It's been a month, Blu."

"There's a reason you fall asleep long before I do," Blu teased. "It's nice watching you sleep at night. You look so peaceful."

"That's sweet," Jewel smiled. "But if you ever wake me in the middle of the night, you're gonna be sorry, mister."

Her warning triggered chuckling between them. Blu was no longer nervous around her minor threats, instead amused by her little teases. Without warning, Jewel leaned and sat upwards, gently pulling Blu along with her.

Inhaling a small breath, Jewel took both of his wings within her own as their eyes met, her smile dropping to one of seriousness. "Blu, there's something I need to tell you."

Slightly surprised by her sudden change of personality, Blu eyed her curiously. "Is something wrong, Jewel?"

"Nothing's wrong at all," Jewel reassured. "Blu, there's no point dragging this on so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

Still puzzled, Blu could only become more intrigued. "Say what?"

Jewel's smile returned as he gently tightened her grip. "Blu, I'm pregnant."

Those simple words hit Blu harder than any of the Angelus' previous attacks, leaving to gawk at her with shock. A full twenty seconds passed until he finally found the right words, abet with a small stutter. "Y-Y-You're pregnant?"

Jewel nodded. "I found out yesterday. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I figured you already had a lot on your mind with moving to the jungle and all. But now felt like the perfect time. I'm carrying three eggs, Blu. We're gonna be parents!"

This news was no doubt a surprise for Blu. He was going to become a father! Little over a month ago, he resided in the comfort of Minnesota with no social connection to other birds. Now here he was, living a new life with his beautiful wife and their soon-to-be children.

Shaking off his previous trance, his beak widened into a huge smile. "Parents! I'm gonna be a daddy! Jewel, that's wonderful!"

Without another word, the blue macaws embraced, happily accepting the responsibility of becoming parents. Jewel was surprised that he took the news so well but wasn't complaining. Instead, she cherished the comfort of having such a loving mate.

This new life was getting better by the second.

* * *

In the days that followed, news spread fast of the blue macaw's pregnancy. Everyone was just as enthusiastic as they were, thrilled to the thought of children joining their lives. The path to saving their kind was only just beginning. Admittedly, Jewel was beginning to feel nervous of becoming a mother, no doubt the anxiety of each passing day was getting to her.

Fortunately, she was not alone. Eva had been more than kind enough to drop by an offer guidance on becoming a parent. With eighteen children, she had plenty of experience to share. She had been such a big help over the few days that they bonded very well. Jewel even considered Eva to be her best friend now.

Blu had been just as supportive, becoming a big part in helping her whoever he could. With the help from books in Linda's new bookstore, he had learned much about macaw parenthood. In the short amount of time that passed, the day finally arrived for the birth of their eggs. Eva had left out the detail of how painful giving birth truly was. Jewel was initially frightened, but the comfort of her mate had gathered the strength to continue.

Before them, three eggs remained still in the center of their nest. The blue macaws stood over their eggs, admiring the future of their offspring. With a smile, Blu placed a wing over his loved one and pecked the side of her beak.

"You did it, Jewel," Blu praised. "You were great."

"Thank…You," Jewel replied before a yawn escaped her beak, followed with her eyes becoming drowsy.

Blu eyed her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just so tired," Jewel replied, beginning to lose her footing as the toll of childbirth hit her harder than she thought.

Blu placed his other wing around her before she fell, gently lying her in the center of their nest. He smiled and whispered smoothly to her in reassurance. "Get some sleep, Jewel. I'll watch the eggs."

Jewel returned the smile as she could no longer fight the exhaustion. "Thank you, Blu…I'm lucky…To have…A mate…Like…You."

With her final word, her head turned, and she drifted to sleep, leaving the protection of their eggs to Blu. She slept peacefully as Blu sat beside their eggs, guarding them with his life. Rafael, Nico and Pedro had agreed to drop by at some point to congratulate the happy couple and to offer anymore assistance if possible.

Reassured, Blu admired his future children before him. "We're halfway there."

* * *

Days passed as the blue macaws eagerly waited for the hatching of their eggs. Unwilling to miss the birth of their children, they rarely left their hollow, only leaving to receive food from time to time. The waiting was killing them, but none more than Blu. The pressure of becoming a father was hitting him harder than he thought. Nonetheless, he was reassured to know he wasn't alone.

One peaceful morning, the blue macaws sat together with their wings held as they kept a watchful eye over their eggs. Their surroundings were mostly quiet with the occasional chirp or passing wind from outside. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Today was the day their children were born, that they were certain of.

What felt eternity passed until finally, it was time. Their excitement rose as the eggs were beginning to shake simultaneously.

"It's happening!" Jewel said while barely containing her excitement. She clutched her wing around Blu's tighter as they waited.

In a shorter matter of moments, the eggs cracked until they shredded and scattered, revealing three baby blue macaws before. Finally, their children were born. Upon breaking free from their confinements, the babies lacked any strength to stand under their own weight. Their bodies were naked with only a few hints of blue feathers.

Though they had been waiting for this day, the lovebirds were almost speechless. Gently, they helped their newborn children out of the eggs and onto the nest. Already, they were fast asleep and resting. Closer inspection revealed they were two boys and a girl.

Blu admired their newborns, speaking softly to avoid waking them. "They're beautiful…"

"We have a little girl too," Jewel noted with a small whisper. A single tear almost left her eye, no doubt the journey of motherhood filled her with joy. "Blu, we still need to name them."

Blu nodded as he focused his gaze to his two sons. "How about I name the boys?"

"That sounds reasonable," Jewel agreed smiling, narrowing her eyes towards their daughter. "And I name the girl?"

"Yep," Blu smiled. "What do you wanna call her?"

Jewel placed her wings around their daughter and lightly scooped her up. The feeling of holding a baby macaw melted her heart. "How about Crystal?"

Blu raised an eyebrow to her suggestion, but soon changed into a smile. "Crystal? That's a nice name."

"What do you wanna call the boys?" Jewel inquired curiously.

Blu observed his new sons, thinking over their names carefully. Their identity was within his wings, something that was going to stay with them forever. Without another thought, the two names finally came to mind. "How about Azul and Rey?"

Jewel nodded her head in confirmation. "Crystal, Azul and Rey. Perfect. This is it, Blu. The path to our parenthood begins here."

"And I couldn't be happier, Jewel," Blu agreed. "This is going to be great."

From one journey to another, a new adventure begins for our favorite blue macaws. But no longer were they ready to be thrown into another chaotic adventure, now they could follow one of pleasure. With the Darkness and the Angelus disposed of, the blue macaws could finally be content with their life, to be free from their fears. Finally, they were at peace and everything was perfect.

* * *

 **And thus, arc two has offically concluded. Thank you to everyone reading and I know some of you may be thinking, "Rico, those names aren't the kids!" And yes, I am aware. But if you read the original version and Rise of the Zealots, you will understand why. Thank you all once again and I will see you in two weeks from today with the beginning of Rio the Darkness 3. See you then.**

 **And now, it's time to list the main differences between the original and remastered version of Rio the Darkness 2.**

 **The original begun with Blu and Jewel injured and were later visited by a group of friends. In the remaster, they are unharmed and alone.**

 **Andre plays a bigger role and instead of betraying the blue macaws, he instead sacrifices himself as a hero.**

 **In the original asylum, Blu was restrained with a straitjacket.**

 **The Angelus no longer summons guards to her aid. She now fights alone.**

 **Pedro's "death" is removed from the remaster and he continues to play an active role.**

 **The small segment with the captured blue macaws and the Angelus trying to persuade Blu to join her is cut. Instead, he only witnesses a small section of the World of Light and escapes with the help of Andre. As such, all scenes involving the Angelus' warriors are also cut.**

 **Blu originally killed himself in the church with a homemade grenade and the Angelus was present. In the remaster, he uses his own energy to blow himself up while the Angelus is not present.**

 **Blu originally arrives in Hell by jumping off the roof of the asylum after the doctors fail to convince him. The remaster shows the false Jewel guiding him the way.**

 **Bras explains more of their history in the remaster.**

 **Kipo is absent in the original.**

 **The Angelus is revealed to have a golden appearance in the remaster, a state that is achieved when she powers up to maximum.**

 **Jewel suffers from PTSD after she is freed from the Angelus in the remaster.**

 **The darkness of dagger is removed and replaced by Blu unlocking his hidden potential instead.**

 **During their battle, Blu originally took the Angelus to the World of Darkness. This is cut from the remaster.**

 **In the original, Jewel joins Blu as he disposes of the siphon and they converse. In the remaster, Blu throws away the siphon alone.**

 **Various music is removed in the remaster.**

 **The original ended with Blu and Jewel giving birth to their children. In the remaster, there is more story involving their new home and settling into the jungle.**


	19. Chapter 19: Parenthood

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 19: Parenthood**

 **Hello everyone, we are back with the third story of The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for the third arc. Now, some notes before we start: out of all the remastered stories, Rio the Darkness 3 is probably the closest to it's original counterpart so a lot may seem familiar. And something I should also mention, the character Arlene the scarlet macaw won't be making an appearance this time. Arlene and I haven't had a falling out or nothing, but we lost contact over time and I did try to get in touch, but never got a response. Therefore, I didn't feel right using her character again without permission. And that's everything I wanted to clear up. Onward with the story.**

 **Author shout out:** **therobotchicken**

 **And now, on with our author shout out today, we have therobotchicken (and no, not the TV show, haha). An author who published way back in late 2011, robot has since published one Rio story named "Life After the Jump". This story ventures into Blu and Jewel's life after the events of the first movie and how they settle into the jungle. The story itself starts off consistent with Rio's tone, but later goes more deeper towards the M rated category. As I've stated in previous shout outs, some of you may be into that so I'm not judging.**

 **Despite this, robot's story was amazing and I love going back and reading it from time to time. His writing style and structure are great too, it's always clear and never confusing on what to read. The story has a great detail with a good balance between using dialogue and description. I have only spoken to robot briefly, once back in 2012 and again this year and seems like a great person to talk to. Overall, robot's story was amongst the first I ever read in this website and I definitely recommend you check it out.**

* * *

Rio de Janeiro. Home to the locals, home to the beautiful jungle, but most importantly, home to a certain last of their kind species: the blue macaws Blu and Jewel whom had met each other mere months ago. At first impression, the two didn't enjoy each other's presence very much but over time, their relationship bonded and eventually awakened their feelings for one another.

Two months. Two long months had passed since the events of the Angelus. With no more threats, Blu and Jewel finally had the time to settle down and they were a family of three hatchlings. It was a peaceful morning in the beautiful Jungle of Rio de Janeiro. The macaws Blu and Jewel woke up nice and early to attend to their new children.

Jewel had successfully given birth to three eggs and when hatched, they revealed two boys and a girl. Their names were Rey, Azul and Crystal. Blu and Jewel were sitting in their nest, watching over their babies; their children were now two-days-old. Based on the advice they received from Rafael and Eva, their children wouldn't be able to talk until they were at least three weeks old.

While attending to their children, Blu leaned down and gently picked up Rey, allowing the young chick to lay down in his wings. Blu smiled as Rey begun to make himself comfortable in his father's warmth. "Wow."

"What is it?" Jewel inquired while she too was attending to their other children. She held Crystal in her wings while Azul cuddled against her stomach.

"They're just so...Beautiful," Blu responded as he held his new born close. "Being a parent is a wonderful experience."

Jewel smiled in response and leaned over to peck the side of Blu's beak. "I couldn't agree more, Blu but we have to remember that this isn't all fun and games. We have responsibilities now."

"Why?" Blu inquired while looking down upon Rey. "Can't a guy have fun with his children?"

"Can't a girl have a mate that isn't a goofball?" Jewel smiled as she playfully nudged him with her free wing.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Jewel," Blu replied sarcastically, ignoring her little joke. However, he still smiled at his wife's humor and personality. Those were just a couple of reasons why she was the only one for him.

While deep in thought, Blu was surprised when a loud shriek came from below. Blu looked down in surprise as Rey begun to cry. To comfort him, Blu begun to rock him side-to side. "Shh, shh, it's okay, shh, shh, don't cry."

Despite his best efforts, Rey continued to cry, and Blu didn't know what was wrong. He continued to try and calm Rey down through rocking and soothing voice. "Shh, shh, what's the matter? Are you tired? Are you hungry, hmm?"

Upon closer inspection, Blu finally caught sight of the problem: a small twig was stuck in Rey's tiny wing. He may have caught it from their nest.

"Oh," Blu spoke as he leaned down and placed the tip of his beak against the twig. "Rey, this is going to hurt just for a little second."

With a small tug, Blu pulled the twig out from Rey's wing. Blu was relieved to see that Rey had now stopped crying, though he still whimpered a little with water in his eyes. Blu smiled and gently rocked side-to-side again. "There we go. Does that feel good? Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?"

Rey didn't respond (though clear he couldn't speak yet) and simply stared at his father.

Blu gently lifted Rey's wing and planted a small kiss on it. "There we go. All better now."

A few seconds passed, and Rey's expression dropped from a sad into a happy one. He looked up at Blu and smiled who in return did the same.

Jewel, who had watched the full event, looked over towards her mate and smiled with appreciation. "That was sweet, Blu. You're going to be the best father ever."

"Thank you, Jewel." Blu thanked as he continued to rock Rey until the young baby would drift off to sleep. "I love our children."

"Me too, Blu." Jewel agreed while she held Crystal in one wing while Azul in the other. She rocked them both while keeping conversation with her mate. "Still have any doubts about parenthood?"

Blu recalled their earlier conversation when Jewel had first brought up the idea of having kids. He wouldn't deny that he was scared at the thought, but now that they were here, Blu washed away any bad thoughts he had. "Not a single doubt, Jewel. Not a single doubt."

* * *

Meanwhile, towards a location far from where the blue macaws resided, a small canary and cardinal perched down from the sky and landed gently towards a small grave. This precise area was the location where birds or other wild life buried their friends and loved ones.

Not too long in the past, the two could only watch as a close friend of theirs was robbed of his life. Although they had defeated said, that wouldn't bring back their beloved hawk.

"Hey Rico," Nico greeted, his voice low while trying to hold back tears. He placed off his bottle lap and held it to his chest in respect.

"We just came to see how you were doing, bro," Pedro added, his usual confident and charming voice gone without warning.

Nico knelt and placed his wing gently against the grave while he continued to mourn his friend. "We miss you, Rico. We're sorry we couldn't give you a proper burial before, but this was the best we could do."

"We promise to visit you soon," Pedro added. "Rest well, Rico."

The canary got back up to his feet and prepared to leave. Nico moved his wing and picked up his bottle cap but merely gazed upon it. While a small part of him was hesitant, Nico placed his bottle cap upon Rico's grave and after one more goodbye, he took flight into the sky and left this area, Pedro following closely. The best friends were uncertain of when to return but right now, business called. They promised to continue running the club in their friend's honor and that was exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

Towards another area of the jungle, the family of blue macaws were now ready for a full day ahead. After finishing their breakfast, the two macaws attended to their children to strengthen their bond. The children had accustomed to the company of their parents, apart from Azul who was hesitant to be with his father. This worried Blu who had the feeling his son may never adjust to him. Jewel assured him everything would be fine.

As the family of blue macaws were together, Jewel attended to Azul and Crystal who slept underneath each of her wings. Meanwhile, Blu was playing a small game with Rey.

Blu sat opposite from Rey and entertained him by continually moving his wings off and over his eyes. "Where's the baby? There he is! Where's the baby? There he is!"

Rey giggled in response, amused by his father's little game.

Jewel turned towards her mate and smiled. She was pleased to how great of a father he was becoming, but this do not prevent her from teasing him as usual. "Oh, Blu, you're such a clumsy bird."

Blu merely rolled his eyeballs around and picked up Rey, allowing him to lay down within his wings. He smiled and slowly rocked his new born. "He likes it when I do this. Don't you, Rey?"

Rey didn't respond to Blu and merely smiled at him with his head cuddled into his father's wing.

"Aw, look how peaceful he looks," Blu whispered while admiring his young son.

Jewel couldn't agree more while she gently placed her wings around her sleeping children, allowing Azul and Crystal to sleep comfortable. She too lowered her voice once their children were asleep. "Blu?"

"Yeah," Blu replied, turning his attention from Rey towards his loved one.

"I…I…I just want to thank you. For everything," Jewel thanked, expressing her appreciation towards her mate who looked more puzzled than thankful. "This last few weeks have been nothing but chaos. Nigel, Vadin, the Angelus. This is the first time we've had peaceful time to ourselves. Now we have a family and we can finally settle down. What I'm trying to say is- "

Jewel did not need to say another word when Blu leaned over and placed his free wing upon her beak.

"You don't need to say another word, Jewel," Blu assured with a gentle smile as he moved his wing back to his side. "I understand and thank you too. Me and you together and forever, baby."

* * *

As the following days passed, the family of blue macaws mostly remained within their hollow apart from getting food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. With their children still new born and unable to talk let alone fly, Blu and Jewel had no reason to leave their home for a while.

During one peaceful morning, Blu had been to the first to awaken from their long sleep. While he adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the sun, he leaned his head slightly to gaze upon his family. Jewel was relaxing within his wings while embracing their three children within her own wings. She remained a sleep with a small smile across her break.

While she slept, Blu turned his gaze towards Azul, who was sucking on his wingtip while he slept (like a baby sucking his thumb). Blu, seeing no reason to get up or wake his family, leaned his head down to get a little more sleep.

It wasn't long until dawn arrived, and it was time to get up. With a family of three babies to take of our, Blu and Jewel had a new routine to take care of their children until they were old enough to feed and fly for themselves. The parents had just finished feeding their children some grapes and were now prepared for a full day.

Jewel rested in the nest while she slowly stroked Azul's head who was cuddled beside her. As for her mate, Blu sat on the other side of the hollow while holding Rey in his wings with Crystal sitting in front of him. To bond with his children, Blu spoke towards his son in a small voice.

"Say, "Daddy", Say, "Daddy". Come on, Rey. Please say, "Daddy"," Blu repeated, struggling to coax his son into speaking. "Come on, Rey. Please. I'll give you a LOT of hot chocolate."

"You certainly will not!" Jewel disagreed, but her tone clearly told Blu she was teasing. She slowly leaned up while she held Azul close towards her.

"I was just kidding, Jewel," Blu assured with a smile.

Jewel merely smiled in response while she attended to Azul who cuddled his head into lower body. She begun to stroke one wing tip through his small head. "Aw, look how comfortable Azul is with me."

Blu wished he could have agreed but something still bothered him. Azul was afraid of him and this deeply hurt Blu within. If he even so much as glanced towards him, Azul would jump in fear and hide behind his mother. To prove this, Blu turned towards Azul and the second they made eye contact, the young baby raised his wings and covered his eyes.

Noting her mate's silence and saddened expression, Jewel asked the obvious. "Blu, is everything okay? You haven't spoken in a little while."

Blu remained silent for another moment before he mustered the courage to ask his loved one a question: "Jewel, I want you to be perfectly honest. Do you think I'm a bad father?"

Upon hearing this comment, Jewel had to place one wing over her beak to prevent a yell, in surprise to what he mate had asked. Eventually, she leaned over and placed one wing upon him. "Blu, that's crazy, of course you're a good father. You're an excellent father! Why would you say something so ridiculous?"

"Why is Azul always afraid of me?" Blu questioned while looking towards said child who was now hiding behind his mother's wing.

Jewel was not too surprised to hear this question and had been expecting it for a while. She too had noted Azul's fear of his father but why was a question she intended to figure out now. "I'm not sure, Blu, but I promise it's going to stop today. We just need to show Azul that there's nothing to fear."

Although slightly relieved, Blu shrugged. "How do we do that?"

A smile crept upon Jewel's beak when an idea appeared within her mind. She gently moved Azul and sat him down on his own while she moved towards Blu. "Maybe if I show him you how nice you are to me, maybe he'll understand there's nothing to be afraid of."

At this point, Blu was willing to try anything to bond with his son. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Good," Jewel smiled while scooting her way towards Blu. Once she sat beside her mate, she leaned down rested her head upon his chest. Blu, in return, put one wing over Jewel. Now together, Jewel gently spoke towards her son. "Look, Azul, Daddy's not a monster. He's not going to hurt you."

Witnessing his parents together, Azul was now half-scared and half-confused. Despite his very young age, Azul was beginning to understand what they were trying to tell him. As a couple of moments passed, Azul was now a little calmer and relaxed enough to keep eye-contact with his father.

Now that her son appeared calmer, Jewel moved behind him and began to give him a little push towards Blu. However, Azul did not appear to like this gesture and started to whimper.

Jewel gently reassured him while smiling. "It's okay, Azul. Blu's not going to hurt you."

As Azul got closer, Blu slowly reached his wing out and begun to speak in a calm voice. "It's okay, Azul. Daddy's not a monster. You can trust me."

When Azul was within Blu's range, Jewel moved back and allowed Blu to take it from here. Blu slowly set Crystal down beside him and moved his wings slowly to scoot up little Azul and hold him close.

Now in his father's wings, Azul placed his wings over his eyes. Blu held him close and slowly begun to rock him with his free wing. "Shh, shh, it's ok, don't get scared. It's okay."

Though nervous, Azul begun to enjoy the comfort from his father and even formed a smile. He released a small sigh in relief as he closed his eyes and cuddled into his father's wing. Jewel witnessed this and was relieved to see her plan had worked after all.

Blu finished rocking Azul and smiled when his son was now comfortable with. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of, Azul. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll be here for you."

Azul was now comfortable enough with his father and no longer felt threatened by him. Despite his new feelings, it was quite clear that he preferred the company of his mother. This was proven when he reached out one of his tiny wings towards his mother.

Blu noted this gesture and gently moved Azul from his own wings to his mother's. "I think he'd rather be with you."

Jewel accepted the small baby and held him close. She spoke in a cute voice as she begun to rub her head against his own. "See, Azul? Do you trust Daddy now? Yes, you do!"

As Blu watched his mate play with their son, he felt a small tug on his right wing. He turned his gaze towards Rey who was sitting down while holding both of his wings into the air, beckoning to be picked up. Blu leaned down and picked him up. "I didn't forget about you, Rey."

Now that all three children were comfortable in their parent's presence, the family of five now had the opportunity to spend time together as one. It didn't get any better than this, not by a long shot. While the blue macaws spent their time together, little did they know they were not alone.

Across from their hollow, a cloaked figure watched them from a nearby branch. Although they were watching the entire family in clear view, the figure's focus was towards the man in the middle. Upon seeing them, the figure clutched his wing in anger and wanted nothing more than to tear him apart right here, right now. It was too soon to take such action. Patience.

Without another word, the figure retreated from his position and set course towards his next destination. It took time, but the figure arrived at his underground base. They entered the darkness of the room and took a moment to adjust their eyes to the dimness.

As the figure removed their cloak, they were joined by a second figure. A tall hawk-like bird marched from the darkness, but his dark feathers almost caused him to blend in with the darkness. It was only his glowing red eyes that stood out.

"I trust your search was satisfactory?" the male in the dark question, his voice deep with a slight echo.

"It was, my Lord," the hooded figure responded.

The dark figure marched closer towards them and despite the darkened room along with the cloak, he noted their feelings. "I sense deep anger within you. Hated, rage, fury. The blue macaw causes you such frustration."

In response, the hood figure curled their wing into a fist and slammed into the wall. He/she let out an angered cry before throwing their hood from their head. "I want him to understand! He has to pay for what he did to me!"

The dark figure remained still, unfazed by his associate's anger. He merely watched and crossed his wings over his chest. "I can assure you that you will get your revenge, but not yet. It is too soon. Until I have gathered the necessary resources, striking now would ruin everything."

Although angry and desire for revenge, the hooded figure calmed himself. "Very well. I will leave them for now, but when the time comes, nobody harms him except me! And Jewel remains unharmed."

"Excellent..." the dark figured grinned as he pressed both wings together. With his plan so close, the dark figure decided to take the time to learn more about his associate's enemy. "Now, tell me more of this...Blu."

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of part 1 of Rio the Darkness 3 remastered. Blu and Jewel are now parents and settling down nicely, but it seems danger is lurking around the corner. Thanks for reading, please review if you have something to say and leave me your thoughts and I'll catch you in the next one.**


	20. Chapter 20: Mischievous Intentions

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 20: M** **ischievous Intentions**

 **Hey everyone, we are back with the next chapter. Little shorter than usual, but had to be done this way to make the gaps seem reasonable. But let's not get into that, enjoy chapter 20 and I'll everyone on Tuesday for the next one. Enjoy.**

 **Author shout out: Qille**

 **And now, to commence the rest of our author's note, we have today's shout out Qille. An author who first started his Rio stories back in 2011, Qille has since wrote many more. While there is a variety listed, there are plenty of Rio stories and therefore, that makes them a Rio author. Moving forward, Qille's stories are one of the many few that focus on Nico and Pedro while the other known characters are side characters. And I must say, from what I read, they were really good.**

 **Qille's stories follow Rio's tone with a slight dark moment here and there. Their spelling and grammar is on point, the structure is amazing and the story concepts themselves are really interesting. There is also a good balance of using description and dialogue so one never outweighs he other. Nevertheless, Qille has produced some great work. I admit, I have yet to finish all of Qille's stories, but I have no doubt I will enjoy the rest once I get around to reading them. If you are interested in checking out Qille's stories, start with "Deadly Secrets".**

* * *

Kate couldn't remember what it was like to fly, it was as if a part of her had vanished since that event. Spending weeks within a strange environment would do that to be a bird, especially to one who's wing was broken. The day had come where she would finally be set free.

The man she got to know as Tulio begun to unwrap the bandages from her wing she had been forced to wear for these past few weeks. Too long she had spent within a cage and all she wanted to do was leave.

Tulio finished removing her bandages and gently stroked her wing to check her injury. While she wasn't the biggest fan of humans, she didn't show any resistance. "You're ready to go back home now."

Kate took a moment to stretch her wing, getting the feeling back after she was forced to keep it to her side for a while. "About time."

While distracted, Tulio had picked her up within both hands. At first, she prepared to defend herself, but that's when she noted he was only taking her outside. The second they were outside, Kate did not hesitate to fly away, leaving that building she treated as prison forever. The man Tulio begun to chant some weird noises as if he were trying to communicate, but she merely ignored him.

Although she was free, Kate didn't exactly have a destination to go to. The gang she was a part of had dispersed and from what she remembered during her time in captivity, her boyfriend Johnny had been killed. Not that it mattered to her considering he wasn't exactly the most charming of birds. In short, she had no home.

Fortunately, it did not take her new long to find an empty hollow that was unoccupied. She would decide her next plans tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was rest. Being stuck in that cage for so long didn't exactly give her a good sleeping pattern.

"What a day," Kate sighed, laying down with both wings rested behind the back of her head. With no one around, she begun to speak to herself for company. "Let's look at the facts, Kate: new home, no gang to go back to and no purpose. What I would give for something to do."

"I believe I can help with that."

Startled by the new voice, Kate jumped to her feet. Standing directly at the exit of her hollow was a hooded figure, staring her down with a focused glaze. Although initially scared, Kate calmed her nerves and calmly placed a wing to her hip. Being a member of a gang for so long, people who appeared intimating didn't exactly worry her anymore.

"Is wearing cloaks the new style now?" Kate inquired, approaching the hooded figure. "I was away a lot longer than I thought."

"It appears I found the right bird," the hooded figure responded. "You are Kate, born 1998, have no known family members and spent her time as a part of the yellow and blue macaw gang."

"My, someone's been doing their research," Kate noted, a smile creeping across her beak. She raised her other wing and calmly stroked one wingtip over the hooded figure's chest. "You looking for something in _particular_?"

The hooded figure did not respond to her flirting. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oooh, is it a date?" Kate questioned.

"An acquaintance of mine is planning something big and we could use someone of your talents," the hooded figure replied, ignoring her earlier question. "He informs me of your rare gift: to take the form of any bird with the touch of their feather. Impressive. Am I correct?"

"Bingo," Kate confirmed with a nod. "And who is this…Acquaintance of yours?"

"If you join us, then you will meet him soon enough," the hooded figure replied. He raised one wing and calmly pushed away her wingtip from him. "Under different circumstances, you would be given time but I'm afraid I need an answer now."

Kate was slightly taken back by this proposition. Although she had no idea what she was getting herself into, that's what she lived her: the thrill of danger. She smiled yet again. "Okay handsome, you got my attention. I'm in."

"Good choice," the hooded figure praised, though his tone did not change, and he remained without a hint of emotion. "When the time comes, you did not want to be on the losing side."

"I always do enjoy being a winner," Kate admitted, following the hooded figure towards the exit of the hollow. She made a gesture with one wing. "Well, lead the way."

Without another word, the hooded figure soared out from the hollow and took flight into the evening sky. Kate followed shortly, very eager to take part in her new gang. Although she had been a part of the gangsters for years, she had the feeling this new group was her true calling.

* * *

Since visiting their friend, Nico and Pedro kept true to their promise and returned to the blue macaw's tree. Their favorite blue macaws had now given birth to their children and they had yet to see the little ones. Without hesitation, the two made haste through the jungle and arrived in a matter of minute.

Nico landed first, spreading his wings. "Hey, hey! Who ordered a canary and a cardinal?"

"Your boys are here!" Pedro added.

"Hey guys," Blu greeted while cradling Rey within one wing and Azul in the another.

Jewel sat nearby as she held the sleeping Crystal within her wings. The duo was surprised to see the usual and free-spirited blue macaw so tamed and gentle but becoming a mother would do that to any bird. Nevertheless, they were happy to see them, but their eyes were averted towards the tiny blue macaws before them.

"Aww, they're so adorable," Nico cooed and placed both wings to one side of his face, admiring the newly born chicks.

"Getting my eyes all watery here," Pedro added.

Blu shuffled to one side as the two entered their nest, presenting the best friends towards their kids. In the past, he would be hesitating to do so, but after their many adventures, Nico and Pedro had far earned the blue macaw's trust. "Guys, this is Rey and Azul, our boys. And that's our baby girl Crystal."

"They're precious," Nico admired.

"Why can't we meet a girl and settle down like this?" Pedro said with a hint of jealously.

Nico rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend's comment. "So how ya'll finding being parents?"

"It was a little scary at first," Blu admitted and briefly turned towards his wife who smiled and offered him a wink of assurance. "But we're getting through it nicely."

"Rafael and Eva were a big help," Jewel added. "We learned a lot about becoming parents and now we don't understand what there is to worry about it. This is probably one of the best times of my life."

"Glad ya'll are doing great," Nico added. "And remember, if you lovebirds wanna get out and have some fun, Uncle Nico and Pedro are just a call away!"

"Just say the word and we'll come flying," Pedro added. "Just not in Tuesdays. That's date night."

Jewel raised her eyebrow briefly, uncertain these two were responsible enough to take care of children. Before long, she smiled and appreciated their offer. "Thanks guys, that's really sweet."

* * *

Nighttime had arrived sooner than anyone had expected. It did not take long for the hooded figure to introduce Kate to his new leader. Upon meeting the mysterious dark figure, Kate for the first time in a long while experienced fear. Not only did he tower over her in height (and not helping she was slightly smaller than the average macaw), but he spoke with a deep voice that would send chills down anyone's spine. Fortunately, she was on his team and so long as she made no mistake, it would remain that way.

As she got use to their hideout, Kate made her way to her new leader's room when he requested her. Upon entering, the mysterious figure appeared to be reading from a book.

"My Lord," Kate greeted, remembering to greet him with the appropriate term. "You called for me?"

The mysterious figure stood, closing the book as he approached her. Although his dark feathers made him blend in with the surrounding darkness, Kate recognized a grin forming across his face. "Kate…. It is time to make our move. My plans are prepared."

"That is good to hear," Kate agreed with a nod. "What is it you would have me do?"

"The time has come to pay these blue macaws a visit," the mysterious figure replied. "Under different circumstances, this would remain a secret, but I require something of theirs to complete my plans. Without it, everything comes to an end. I need him."

Kate nodded to assure she understood. "And what of his wife and children?"

"They are of secondary concern," the mysterious figure assured. "All I need is the male, as for the rest, they are unneeded for now. However, I do request that you keep them all alive. I may have a use for them later. Is that clear?"

"I understand, my Lord," Kate assured, though she did feel threatened upon being stared down by the dark figure. One mistake could cost her dearly. "Will he be coming with us?"

"I will."

The hooded figure entered the room, answering her question with perfect timing. Although the dark lord had not requested his presence, him being here would save him time debriefing the same job again.

"Both of you, I want this to be clean," the mysterious figure ordered, his voice slightly growling with an echo. "No witnesses and no sign of anything going wrong. The last thing I need is more obstacles in my way. More attention will attract…. Her…." he silently growled at the last sentence.

Kate raised a curious eyebrow. "My Lord…. Who are you- "

"Never mind," the mysterious figure responded, preventing her from finishing her sentence. "You both know your jobs. Now go."

* * *

As the night took over the sky and the population of the jungle slowly dispersed, everyone was ready to get some rest for the night. A certain family of blue macaws were also ready to do the same. Blu watched the moon display a beautiful glow across the jungle, making it one of the best nights he had seen in a while.

While he admired the moon's beauty, Jewel finished attending to her children. She slowly sang to each chick, her voice smooth and relaxing. Her voice made his very heart melt within. Everything about her was beautiful, her personality, her voice. He loved her, cherished her and promised to protect her no matter what.

 _Now it's time to say good night_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _Now the sun turns out his light_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _Dream sweet dreams for me_  
 _Dream sweet dreams for you_

 _Close your eyes and I'll close mine_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _Now the moon begins to shine_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _Dream sweet dreams for me_  
 _Dream sweet dreams for you_

 _Close your eyes and I'll close mine_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _And now the sun turns out his light_  
 _Good night, sleep tight_  
 _Dream sweet dreams for me_  
 _Dream sweet dreams for you_

Upon finishing her song, Jewel leaned down and planted a light kiss on each of their heads. In seconds, their eyes closed, and they drifted off into a deep sleep. Still with a smile across her beak, she whispered gently. "Goodnight, my darlings. Mommy loves you, always."

With their children resting and certain not to wake up till morning, Jewel decided to go and join her mate. She sat behind him and placed both wings around him, resting her head against his back. Blu enjoyed her warmth, a change considering it was usually the other way around most of the time.

"It sure is a beautiful night," Jewel agreed with a sigh. "I love nights like this."

"It's the best," Blu smiled.

Jewel was more than ready to tuck in for the night. However, a familiar rumble in her stomach said otherwise. "I could do with something to eat. I'm going to get some snacks."

Blu watched as she removed her wings from around him and prepared to take flight. He could not help but worry. Their area was more than safe, but even Blu did not enjoy her going alone at night. "Will you be okay?"

Jewel smiled, planting a kiss at the side of Blu's beak. "I'll be fine, lovehawk. I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes."

Without another word, Jewel took flight and left towards a nearby berry tree. Even though she would only be absent for a moment or two, Blu missed her company with every second. Since the events with the Angelus, Blu felt himself becoming too overprotective. She was more than capable of taking her of herself, but he would always remain concerned.

Fortunately, his worries were eased when she returned a moment later, but without the berries she left to find in the first place.

"Jewel, I thought you were getting berries," Blu inquired, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Never mind that!" Jewel responded, her tone raising. She almost woke up the kids. "You have to come outside now, something's happening!"

Blu did not ask the problem in mind. Instead, he quickly followed her outside and the two proceeded to descend towards the ground. Upon arriving, Blu immediately scanned the area for any sign of the danger, but nothing in sight.

Confused, Blu turned towards her. "Jewel, what's wrong- "

Before Blu could finish, he did not expect his wife to suddenly strike him directly in his beak. That punch hurt, but not as much as his feelings did. Why was his own wife hitting him?

"Jewel!" Blu yelled, quickly taking a step back when she threw another punch. "What's got into you?"

With his back turned, Blu was completely unaware of another figure behind him. A light tap was knocked against his back. By hitting him in the correct spot, the attacker had rendered him unconscious, stepping back as Blu collapsed to the ground.

Emerging from the darkness, the hood figure stared down his partner while he held the unconscious Jewel over his shoulder. "Impressive. Your powers were not undermined at the slightest."

With the two caught, Jewel changed back into her true form. With a sigh, Kate rubbed her wings around her torso. "I told you I was good actress. Those lessons paid off after all."

The hooded figure leaned down and picked up the unconscious Blu, now holding both macaws over his shoulders. Before he prepared to leave, he turned back towards his partner. "I will take these two back. As for you, you're going to stay and wait until their friends arrive before leaving. I trust you can do that?"

Kate nodded, but she why had to do so was a mysterious. "Our master said they were of no concern for now."

"He also said keep them alive," the hooded figure responded, almost snapping. "Keep them here for safe-keeping. Now."

Although surprised by the sudden raise in his voice, Kate complied and ascended into the air to do as ordered. With their task complete and their prisoners collected, it was time to leave. It would not be long now until their plans were ready to be put into action.

* * *

 **And that concludes the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen. Our blue macaw friends have been captured by the mysterious hooded figure, but what does he intend to do and who do they work for? See you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Nexus

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 21: Nexus**

 **Hey everyone, here's our next chapter. Don't have nothing to say today so enjoy reading the author shout out and the story.**

 **Author shout out: YootisPoshil**

 **And going by our traditional shout outs, today's author is YootisPoshil. An author who first begun writing his stories during the 2014 as Rio 2 was not long released, Yootis has since written multiple Rio stories, primary focused upon the second movie's plot. Some of them are sequels/alternative worlds while others are standalone. But ever since I first read Yootis's stories, I am happy to say they are excellent. In terms of story writing, Yootis does a variety of characters and settings, but that's one of the reasons I love them. They are something new to experience each time.**

 **Yootis' stories are excellent, they are very detailed, and have a perfect balance of when they consistent with Rio's tone while other times go down the darker path. In terms of his writing style, Yootis has a great combination of detail and dialogue, keeping a great balance between the two. I have known Yootis for quite sometime now and besides being a great writer, he is also a kind person and someone I will happily call friend.. Overall, Yootis has published some excellent work and you would be a fool to miss them. Yootis has published multiple stories, all of which are connected in some way. I recommend starting with "Rio: De Grande Conflict". Great story and personally one of my favorites on this entire archive.**

* * *

It had been a couple days since Nico and Pedro had visited their blue macaw friends. Last time they saw them, their new chicks had only been recently born and were still sleeping. Now that he had some time to think things over, they decided to go and pay the blue macaws visit.

As Blu and Jewel did not live too far from the city, getting to their location was easily done. Upon arriving early afternoon, Nico and Pedro expected to see the family together. However, they did not expect to see abandoned children.

"Blu? Jewel?" Nico called, but received no response.

"Where you lovebirds at?" Pedro added.

Where could they be? Nico knew them too well that they would never leave their children alone, especially Blu. Fortunately, their children were still asleep for now and were unaware their parents were missing.

"Somethings wrong," Nico noted, rubbing one wing against the back of his head. "I need to get help."

"Go find Rafi and somebody!" Pedro responded. "I'll stay with the kids."

Nico knew better than to leave three children alone, but Pedro wasn't exactly parent material. Nevertheless, if he could not find assistance then he would never piece together what happened. Rafael only lived a few minutes away, one of the benefits of this area of the jungle.

Hesitant at first, Nico turned and prepared to find his toucan friends. As soon as their children were in safe hands, then he was going to make finding Blu and Jewel his priority.

* * *

Upon regaining conscious, Blu and Jewel struggled to relieve the memories from the previous night. One moment they were preparing to go to sleep, the next they were captured and now they were in a hideout of sorts.

Trapped in cage while surrounded by darkness, the two lovebirds were still together. However, their fears were not focused on the situation at hand. Their babies were alone and who knows what could have happened to them.

Jewel was in tears, devastated at the thought of something happening to her babies. Blu attempted to ease her with an embrace, but his comforts were less than effective.

"Our babies are alone, Blu!" Jewel spoke while the tears continued. "They can't defend themselves! What if another bird has taken them? What if they fall out the hollow?"

"Jewel, don't say that," Blu whispered while gently stroking one wing through her head. "They'll be okay. I'm sure one of our friends have flew past and noticed we were gone."

Jewel wished she could believe that, but until she held her babies close then her fears would only continue. While Blu did not show it, he was just as scared. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for his wife.

The silence around them was ceased when footsteps approached. In closer view, the two figures who had kidnapped them had arrived.

The hooded figure arrived near the cage door, accompanied with Kate. Using the correct key, the hooded figure opened the cage and pointed a single wingtip directly towards Blu. "You, out."

"Why?" Jewel questioned, slipping out from Blu's grip.

"None of your concern," the hooded figure replied. "This can go two ways: you come out or I come in there and drag you out. You do not want the latter."

Knowing it was inevitable, Blu complied. He placed one wing around Jewel while drying her eyes with the other. "It's okay, Jewel. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Jewel planted a quick kiss upon Blu's beak before he exited the cage and followed the hooded figure. As Jewel watched and approached the cage bars, Kate stood in front of her from outside the cage.

"You don't need to worry about him," Kate assure, though her tone said otherwise. "Besides, you should be more worried about what will happen to you."

Enraged, Jewel swiftly raised one talon and grasped Kate's throat, slamming her into the cage bars. Kate, who had not expected this to happen begun to slap her wings against Jewel's talon, desperate to pry herself free.

"I'm going to hurt you for hurting my Blu again!" Jewel hissed, tightening her grip. "You're lucky I'm in this cage."

Knowing she could do nothing more, Jewel released her grip and Kate fell, clutching one wing over her throat. The second she could stand, she became furious and raised her wing to strike, only for the hooded figure to catch her wing.

"Enough," he warned. "She remains unharmed."

"She just tried to kill me," Kate reminded, pulling her wing free from his grip.

"Then don't stand so close to the bars next time," the hooded figure warned.

With a quick glance towards Jewel, the hooded figure left and took Blu and Kate with him, leaving Jewel alone to ponder her thoughts. She sat against one end of the cage, pressing her back against the bars. Now alone, Jewel continued to release her emotions and burst into tears once more. Without her mate and children, Jewel was alone once again. Just like before.

* * *

"-and then we found the kids alone and that's when I came to you, Rafi," Nico concluded his story towards his toucan friend.

Fortune favored him today and he was successful in finding Rafael and Eva to inform them of their missing friends. Knowing her children would never survive alone, the toucans took the babies to their home to take care of them until they found Blu and Jewel.

"Blu would never even leave anyone alone," Rafael spoke while he gently held Rey and Azul close.

"A mother is also supposed to be with her children until they can fly for themselves," Eva added. She comforted Crystal.

The toucan parents were inside their home with Nico and Pedro. Their eighteen children played outside, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"What do we do?" Pedro inquired. "We have no idea where to start looking for them."

Rafael was no detective and had no idea on where to start. Based on their search around the blue macaw's home, there was no signs as struggle. He sighed, unsure on what to do next. "I don't know, amigo, but we'll take care of their kids until we find a lead. That I promise."

Nico nodded. Knowing the blue macaw kids were in safe hands, the duo proceeded to leave and search the area for their blue macaw friends. He could only hope they were safe.

* * *

Alone and separated from his wife, Blu had no idea what the future held for him. Since being separated from his wife, Blu was escorted to another room where he was forced to sit on a bird-sized chair. While being escorted, Blu was eager to know who this hooded figure was. The way he spoke and started suggested they had met before, but where?

"Why am I here?" Blu called, unsure of any of them were lurking within the darkness.

"Because you are needed."

A new voice broke Blu from his thoughts. Emerging from the darkness, another figure approached him and this one had a more intimidating appearance compared to the hooded figure. He had a sinister deep voice, not to mention he was a lot taller compared to him.

Blu, now nervous, spoke slowly to avoid angering him. "Who are you?"

The dark figure approached, standing directly in front of Blu. His height was incredible for a macaw breed. Even if Blu was standing, the figure was clearly another head taller than him. "I am known by many names, but as of now, I am Nexus. I understand that you do not want to be here, and I don't intend to keep you longer than needed. You have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

"And what would that be?" Blu inquired.

"The siphon," Nexus answered.

Blu gulped in response. How did Nexus know about the siphon? Worst, why did Nexus want it? Blu could only imagine it was for no good. With a sigh, he answered with a lie. "I don't know what you mean."

Nexus chuckled softly in response, calmly marching around Blu in a circle. "Of course, you don't. However, when you are as old as I am, you learn when one is lying."

Before he could reply, Blu spotted another figure from the darkness. Kate approached Blu from his left and placed one wing to the side of his face. "He is lying, my Lord. I was with Johnny and Vadin long enough to know about the siphon."

"Don't touch me!" Blu growled, pushing her wing away from him.

"Oh, he's feisty," Kate noted while placing one wing to her hip.

Blu glared towards her. "I remember you, Kate. I could have left to die that night, but I saved you. And this is the thanks I get?"

"Thanks? You broke my wing!" Kate reminded, raising her wing to smack him, but Nexus put his own in front of her own.

"No," Nexus ordered, calmly pushing her wing away. "Now leave us."

Although hesitant due to her anger towards the blue macaw, Kate knew better than to question her leader. She bowed and respectfully left the two of them alone.

Once Kate was gone, Nexus continued with his interrogation. "I know of you, Blu. I know more than you could possibly know. You were the host of the Darkness, you defeated the leader of the brotherhood, defeated the leader of the Gangster's, experienced the full power of the Darkness and you even killed the Queen of Light herself."

"How do you know all this?" Blu asked. Many of those events were only witnessed by people he knew.

Nexus chuckled a second time, standing in front of him yet again. "I know more than you could possible know. Now I want the siphon. Give me what I want, and you can go. You and your wife can leave, and you will never see us again. Release yourself from the burden."

Blu did not respond. He was uncertain if he could trust this Nexus character. It took a full moment until he had an answer. "The siphon is dangerous. I have no guarantee that you will let myself and Jewel go."

Blu had expected Nexus to become enraged and begin screaming. Too his surprise, Nexus did no such thing. Instead, he only grinned and begun to march elsewhere.

"I will not torture you, Blu," Nexus assured while he continued marching. "You have experienced the Darkness; no other torture would possibly begin to compare. You may not tell me and that is fine. But the longer you remain silent, the longer you will not get to see your children. I only hope they can survive without the comfort of their parents."

At the mention of his children, Blu prepared to attack but kept a calm enough mind to know when he was beaten. As soon as Nexus was gone, Blu begun to reconsider his decision. Should he trust his Nexus with the siphon? If fell into the wrong hands, then who knows what damage could be caused? How many lives would it cost? Blu had no idea what to do. It was like that old saying…

"Between rock and a hard place."

Now alone to think things over, Blu remained where he was positioned, pondering his thoughts. Inform Nexus of the location of the siphon and risk chaos or remain silent and have his future unknown. His thoughts were broken when another familiar voice approached.

"You are better off just telling Nexus what he wants to know," emerging from the darkness, the hooded figure returned. He stood in front of Blu, crossing both wings together.

Blu only frowned. He stared down the mysterious hooded figure and asked a question that had been racing around his mind for a while. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure merely gazed towards him before responding. "No one of importance."

"Then why do you hide behind the cowl?" Blu questioned. Deep down the hooded figure scared him. He had no idea who he was and why he was here.

The hooded figure sighed. "Sooner or later, you would know my identity. I suppose there Is no reason hiding now."

Slowly, the hooded figure removed the hood and mask covering his face, followed by throwing his entire robe to the ground. Even in the room full of darkness, Blu immediately recognized the hooded figure.

"R-R-R-Rico!?" Blu gasped, almost falling from his chair. Impossible, the black hawk had died during their fight against Vadin. "Y-Y-You're dead…"

Rico chuckled and gestured towards a scar across his chest. Even with his dark feathers blending in with the environment, the scar stuck out like a needle in a haystack. "Close, but no. My heart stopped, I was in cardiac arrest. Nexus found me, used his dark magic to revive me."

Blu felt like he was going to pass out from shock. His closest friend stood before him, alive and well. "I don't understand. Why are you helping Nexus?"

"He saved my life. Seemed the least I could do was help him," Rico replied in a casual attitude. Then, however, he got serious. "But I haven't forgotten. You left me to die."

Still surprised, Blu took a moment to gather his words, pleading with Rico to turn away from this dark path. "Rico, Jewel and I tried to save you. Your heart stopped, you were dead! I'm sorry- "

"You're sorry?!" Rico snapped, stepping towards him with a large step. "You left me to die and that is all you can say? I want nothing more than to hurt you for leaving me, but for the sake of Jewel, you should consider yourself lucky. I'm not intent of causing you harm."

"Then what?" Blu inquired. "What do you what from me? I'm sorry, for everything."

"I want you to understand!" Rico responded. "I want you to know how it feels, to be robbed of everything you love. See this darkness? That I almost fell victim to, but then I was saved and now I am reborn.

Blu merely gulped in response. The mixture of sadness, regret, and shock had him speechless for a moment. Once his mind calmed, Blu continued. "Rico, it's not too late. Let Jewel and I go, come with us."

Rico shook his head. "It's too late for that, Blu. I have a mission to finish. Now tell me where the siphon is."

"No," Blu refused, shaking his head. "I know Nexus is evil, he will use it for no good."

Rico frowned, raising his talon to seize Blu by the throat, lifting him out from his chair. "I am in no mood for games. You will tell me where it is."

* * *

Jewel was alone for a short while, but it felt like entirety. She had ceased her crying, though damps remained under her eyes. She sniffed and remained leaning against the cage bars, secretly praying that her family were okay.

Jewel raised her head when the familiar face of Kate emerged from the darkness. This time, she kept her distance from the cage. "What do you want?"

"Has anyone ever suggested that you take anger management classes?" Kate questioned with a grin. "I can understand if you're upset. As soon as Blu tells us what we want, then Rico and I will take you him."

Hearing the mention of her close friend, the one who had been a brother to her for so many years, Jewel stood and approached the cage bars. "Rico? Rico's dead!"

"Oh, is he?" Kate retorted, crossing her wings together. She chuckled. "Rico is on our side now. When Lord Nexus begins his plans, Rico will be with us every step on the way."

"We'll see about that," Jewel disagreed. Kate was wrong, Rico would never betray them. Apart from the occasional joke or two, Rico was loyal to his friends.

She could only hope the Rico she knew was still the same.

* * *

In another area of the hideout, Blu remained in deep thought. Sooner or later, he was going to have to tell them where the siphon was. Not for his own sake, but for Jewel's and his children. Rico was still with him, waiting for an answer.

With only one option left, Blu spoke up. "Rico…I will give you the siphon…On one condition."

"And that would be?" Rico inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"You let Jewel go first," Blu requested with pleading eyes. "I will personally take you to it, but only if Jewel is let go. Please Rico, you will lose nothing."

Rico stared him down for a few seconds, considering Blu's offer. While he was not in charge, Rico had the power to persuade Nexus different. With a sigh, he turned and left, not giving Blu the answer he sought.

* * *

Exhausted with worry, Jewel tried to get some rest for a while. Sleep was difficult, not to mention she was paranoid one of them may return and do something while she slept. While Jewel lied on her side with one wing using to rest her head, her eyes widened upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey, wake up."

Opening her turquoise eyes, Jewel stood and approached the cage. Upon seeing her old friend, this confirmed that Kate was not lying. "Rico? It's really you?"

"Hello Jewel," Rico greeted while using a key to open her cage.

"Rico..." Jewel spoke in disbelief. She approached the now opened cage, taking one of his wings within her own. "...Is it true? You're with them?"

"...Yes Jewel, it is." Rico confirmed. His tone hinted a small case of regret.

"I don't understand. Why?" Jewel inquired as she was beginning to tear up again. "Those people are evil, you helped them kidnap us. Why would you do this?"

Rico merely sighed. He looked into her eyes, taking his wing from her grip. "You were there, Jewel. Blu left me to die when we were fighting Vadin. He didn't even try to save me."

"Blu?!" Jewel shirked, refusing to believe Rico's claim. She may have known the black hawk much longer, but Blu would never lie to his loved one. "He's your friend. Blu would never hurt anyone he cared for."

"It's his fault and that stupid Darkness of his!" Rico growled with small hints of anger. "All this never would have happened if it wasn't for Blu. He caused us nothing but trouble."

Jewel took his wing yet again, this time she held it with both wings. She looked deep into Rico's eyes with a pleading expression. "Rico, please. You don't need to do this. Come with us, we'll go back home. We can help you."

Rico tried to look away, ashamed to look into his sister's eyes. A small part of him wanted to accept her other, but the rest of him knew what was in stake. With a sigh, he considered her eyes again and spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Before she could blink, Rico twisted her around, placing one wing over her neck while another over her beak, holding her in a choke hold.

"Rico, let me go!" Jewel demanded between muffles, struggling to free herself.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Rico whispered calmly, adjusting her grip. "I don't want to do this, but I can't risk you knowing where we live."

Jewel continued to squirm around, desperate to free herself. With every struggle, Jewel only tired herself in seconds. Within a small amount of time, Jewel fell unconscious.

Now subdued and asleep, Rico gently picked her up bridal style and begun to carry her elsewhere. Despite her unconscious state, he continued to speak to her. "I'm sorry, Jewel. I promise you'll be safe."

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of another chapter, ladies and gentlemen. The mysterious hooded figure is no other than Rico himself and with his mysterious master Nexus, trouble is certain to follow.**


	22. Chapter 22: Birds Without Limits

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 22:** **Birds Without Limits**

 **Hey everyone. I would like to apologize for the later chapters, had a hectic week like you wouldn't believe, but no need for negativity. I'm back now with chapter 22 and we're good to go. Enjoy.**

 **Author shout out:** **animaltrainer91**

 **Now, today's author may or may not be slightly unusual worth mentioning, but like the others, they have earned a special place in my heart. An author who published her first story in 2012, Jenna's story tells the tale of Blu and Jewel settling into their new life as they prepare to get married. The story itself is relatively short and has yet to be completed. So why did I give this author a shout out?** **Simple answer: I saw potential. We all start off somewhere, whenever we be great or terrible. But after reading her story, I know Jenna could have been a great writer and storyteller.**

 **As for her writing style, it's nice and simple, the consistency matches Rio's tone and overall, some great work has been produced.** **For their writing, Jenna doesn't go into deep detail, but there was enough content to get a visual idea and it's enjoyable to read. There are couple of errors in her stories (mostly typos and slight grammar issues), but we all make mistakes and it's definitely not off-putting by any means. Heck, look at me. I was terrible when I first started, but with the help of my followers, I improved. I think the same could apply for Jenna too. Check her out sometime. The story is called "Rio Ever After: A Wedding Story".**

* * *

Jewel had no idea how much time had passed since Rico had put her to sleep. Upon regaining conscious, she slowly leaned up while rubbing the back of her head. While she was somewhat blinded with blurry vision, Jewel recognized the familiar sounds of chirping and whistles.

"Oh, what happened?" Jewel spoke to herself. After blinking her vision to regain her sight, she studied her surroundings and recognized a familiar jungle while she was laying inside some tall grass.

"I'm home?" Jewel questioned in a confused tone. She stood to her feet, being careful to not fall. She recognized specific area and knew it was not far from her home.

Upon remembering her home, Jewel gasped and immediately took to the sky. "My babies!"

It had been at least a couple of days since she was taken from her home. Her babies could be in danger and this only fueled her determination to fly faster. While she was deeply concerned for Blu, she knew he would want her to put the children first. With incredible speed, Jewel picked up the pace.

Fortunately, Rico had dropped Jewel not far from her home and she had got back quite quick. Landing in her hollow, she was horrified to see her children were gone. In a jungle this size, finding them would be very difficult and not to mention there was the possibility of a predator that had taken them for lunch.

"No... They're gone. My babies. No…NO!" Jewel screamed in horror, falling to her knees. "No…"

She failed to protect them. She promised to protect her children no matter what and now they were gone. It was happening again. One family wasn't enough, now she lost another. How could she live with herself with the guilt of leaving her children alone?

"Jewel?"

Turning towards the hollow exit, Jewel was relieved to see the faces of Nico and Pedro had arrived. In her devastated condition, she was unable to express happiness. She continued crying. "Nico, Pedro…My babies…They're gone!"

Nico immediately rushed towards her, perching on her shoulder. "No Jewel, they're fine!"

Jewel whipped tears from her eyes. "What?"

"We dropped by and couldn't find you or Blu anywhere," Pedro explained. "We found the kids alone and found help. Rafael and Eva are taking care of them now."

In seconds, Jewel's condition changed from devastated to happy. Her beak formed a smile and she embraced the canary and criminal close in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you, Nico. Thank you, Pedro."

Nico softly chuckled in response. "It's okay, Jewel. Come with us and we'll take you to them."

Jewel did not hesitate to release the canary and follow him out from the hollow. Her children were safe, and she could not wait to embrace them again. Soon, she swore rescue Blu and then the family would be reunited.

* * *

Keeping true to his word, Blu was forced by Rico and Nexus to take them to the siphon. It took some time to get there, not to mention his captives refused to fly to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Even with fifteen years of being a ground bird, Blu's talons were exhausted.

Finally, they arrived at the cliffs. Blu had not been here since he dumped the siphon and ironically, this was the exact reason he was here now.

"We're here," Blu declared.

Rico raised a curious eyebrow and crossed both wings. "I don't understand."

"The siphon is in the water; I dropped it in there," Blu explained. He hoped that Rico was not expecting him to dive in there and retrieve it. "It's in there somewhere."

Rico only frowned and turned towards his master. "Lord Nexus?"

The mysterious Nexus only grinned. Without another word, Nexus jumped down from the cliff, performing a dive along the way down. Blu only watched in shock as Nexus hit the ocean, followed by a small splash.

"Does Nexus know how to swim?" Blu questioned, his eyes focused upon the ocean ground.

"You'll see," Rico merely replied. While he watched the ocean patiently, he made certain to keep his eyes focused on the blue macaw beside him, making certain he would not try to escape.

A couple of moments passed as silence filled the air. At first, it appeared that Nexus may have perished beneath, but that changed when he emerged from the ocean. Blu could not understand who this Nexus was. The mysterious dark macaw landed beside them, now carrying a very familiar ancient artifact in his wings.

It was indeed the siphon.

"Yes, we have it," Nexus spoke softly, admiring the artifact that he now possessed. "It has been a long time…"

Blu was now beginning to panic and regretted leading them here. He pleaded towards the dark macaw, hoping he would reconsider. "Nexus, please! You don't understand it's powers. It has to stay in there."

Nexus chuckled in response, amused by his pleads. "I know much of the Darkness than you ever will. You do not have to be concerned with the Darkness any longer. It is mine now."

Blu grew more nervous. He wanted to snatch the siphon and run, but after witnessing Nexus find it within the ocean, he had no chance. Instead, her hesitantly asked: "I did what you said. Can I go now?"

Nexus lowered the siphon and glared towards him. "Unfortunately, that cannot occur. You know too much and after witnessing your previous experience with the Darkness, I cannot allow you to live. Rico."

In panic, Blu moved to escape, only for Rico to restrain him and hold him in a choke hold, slowly subduing him.

"Rico, please!" Blu pleaded as he struggled to free himself. Rico was far stronger than he was and would have no difficulty keeping him fully restrained.

Nexus chuckled in delight, watching as Rico did his bidding.

As Rico took his time to choke Blu, he made certain for a split-second that Nexus was not within hearing range. While he continued to restrain Blu, he moved his beak down and whispered: "Play dead."

Blu was confused as to Rico's instructions. However, knowing it was his best choice to get out of here in one piece, he complied and pretended to pass out, his head falling limp. As Blu was now 'unconscious', Rico dragged him over towards the cliff side and proceeded to toss him over, watching as his lifeless body plummeted towards the ocean.

Nexus chuckled as his young apprentice joined him. "Excellent work, Rico. You have truly proven that you are no longer loyal to the blue macaws. Now come, let us rejoice in victory. We have the siphon and now it is time for our plan to be put into action."

Rico nodded and followed his mentor away from the cliff sides. Certain Nexus didn't suspect otherwise, he continued following as they eventually took to the sky with the siphon in hand.

With a strong gasp, Blu awoken from his false unconscious state. He had no idea how long needed to wait, but one thing for certain is that he was awake and now wrapped in a bunch vines. Still daylight, Blu begun to unwrap himself from his binds.

"Rico threw me down here," Blu noted, using his beak to cut some of the tighter vines. "He wanted me to live, but why? Why would he do this?"

A question that was on his mind for far too long, but as of now, his main priority was finding Jewel and his children. It took a few moments until he was finally free from his binds and without hesitation, he took flight, flying as fast as his wings would carry him.

"I'm coming, Jewel."

* * *

With the siphon now in his grasp, Nexus was very eager to wield its power for himself, but the time to do so as too soon. Until it was nighttime, he would have to wait for the time being. No matter, he had waited too long go gain the powers of the Darkness. He could wait a little longer.

Standing on top of a tree within a dark area of the jungle others dared not explore, it made it the perfect place for Nexus and his plans. He spread his wings as he addressed his army. "Attention my brothers and sisters. Our plan is almost in motion. As you can see. we have reclaimed the siphon."

His army cheered in response. They consisted of the brotherhood members who had now returned under Nexus' leadership.

Once they settled, Nexus continued. "Allow me to introduce our generals: Rico, Vadin, Johnny and Kate."

The four named birds stood at the front of the army. While three of them seemed certainly pleased with their position, Rico remained in differ. He wore his robe yet again, masking his face from the others.

While the army muttered to themselves, Vadin leaned over and whispered to Johnny, his former right-hand. "What's the hawk doing here?"

"Nexus recruited him, he doesn't remember I killed him," Johnny answered in a small whisper. "He's on our side now."

Vadin nodded, a grin forming across his grin. Upon examining Johnny's scars, he could not avoid the obvious question. "What happened to you?"

"The blue macaw did this!" Johnny snapped, anger building within. "He came to me shortly after he was finished with you and slammed me into a wall."

Vadin crossed his wings, unimpressed with his former right-hand. "You should consider that merciful. He used the Darkness to seal me in a void, taking me to the depths of hell itself. I had to fight to survive, even with my powers."

The two partners ceased speaking when Nexus continued with his own speech. He raised the siphon above his head with both wings. "Tonight, will be the beginning of the end. We will rule this pathetic jungle and then once the Orb of Darkness is in my grasp, nothing can stop us!"

* * *

Although it had only been a few hours, Jewel felt like it had been forever since she had seen her children. The second she was reunited with her babies, she embraced them, promising to never let them go. She spoke to them while tears of joy continued to drop from her eyes. "My babies, I'll never leave you alone again. I love you so much."

Rafael and Eva could not help but smile. Nico and Pedro accompanied them while the toucan children played outside, completely oblivious to the situation. Since arriving, Jewel had explained the previous events to everyone and it was clear that they were just was concerned with Blu's well-being and Rico working with this Nexus character.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but what's our plan here?" Nico inquired, receiving looks from everyone.

"We find Blu and…and…" Jewel found herself trailing off, unsure of their next plan of action.

"We should stop this Nexus, right?" Rafael suggested. "I haven't met the amigo yet, but he seems dangerous. We can't have any more crazy attacking our home again."

Jewel couldn't agree more, but in her current state, she was in no mood to think. While embracing her children, Jewel closed her eyes as she rested her head against them. "Blu...I miss you so much...I'd do anything to see you again."

"Jewel?"

"What now, Nico?" Jewel inquired

"I didn't say anything-" the canary suddenly cut himself off, receiving glares from the toucans. That was until they followed his gaze.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Jewel asked, turning around to follow Nico's shocked face. She followed to where Nico was staring."...Blu?"

There was a brief silence, the two blue macaws staring towards the other in surprise yet joy. With smiles spreading across their wings, they leaped towards each other (Jewel going slower while cradling her children).

"BLU!"

"JEWEL!"

The two reunited lovebirds hugged each other in their dark and light blue wings and held each other tight, not wanting to let the other go for another second. Seeing the reunited couple, the others couldn't avoid their smiles, though Rafael was more surprised as to how Blu got past his kids unnoticed.

"Jewel, you're safe," Blu whispered, placing both wings over his family. Never again would they be apart.

"Blu, you're alive," Jewel whimpered, her turquoise eyes close as her face buried in Blu's chest. His warmth embrace brought much comfort.

Raising his head slightly, Blu narrowed his eyes towards their three children, who were sleeping peacefully within their mother's wings. He raised one wingtip to gently stroke them as they sat down. "Are the kids ok?"

"They're fine, Blu," Jewel assured with a smile. "Nico and Pedro helped take care of them while we were away."

Expressing his gratitude, Blu turned towards said canary. Nico nodded in response, a smile of his own. Blu returned the nod, his worries of his family in danger were no over. While Blu was happy, he knew there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Jewel, listen," Blu said while gently releasing her go out of the hug. He looked into her eyes, his smile dropping. "I'm sorry…I had to tell them where the siphon is."

"You did what?!" Jewel almost yelled, trying to keep her voice down due to the kids being asleep. "Blu, are you trying to tell me they have the Darkness!?"

"Jewel, I had no choice!" Blu defended himself. "If I hadn't told them, Nexus would have tortured us until we got it. I had to tell him, to keep you safe."

"Blu," Jewel sighed. While she appreciated what he did to protect her, that did not ease her worries. "What are we going to do now? If Nexus has the Darkness…Who knows what he could do with it?"

"I know that, Jewel," Blu replied, gently taking one of her wings. "I'm so sorry for giving him the siphon, but I'm going to make this right. I'll stop Nexus and get it back before he can use it. It's still daylight, we have time. Stay here."

Without another word, Blu stood and prepared to leave the toucan tree hollow. Refusing to let him go, Jewel quickly yet gently set her children down before hopping after her mate, taking one of his wings.

"Blu, please," Jewel pleaded, turning him around so they had eye-contact. "I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

"Jewel, I have to do this," Blu explained while he tried to continue his path, but it was clear his loved one was not going to let him leave anytime soon.

"Blu think about this," Rafael joined in on the conversation. "You told us there were three of them, including Rico. You can't fight them without a plan."

Blu shook his head. "Not three, two. Rico will help."

The others were caught off guard to that last statement. Rico would help them? After helping Nexus kidnap them from home, why would he join them to fight against the mysterious dark bird?

"Blu, you're not making sense," Jewel stated. "Rico was the one who kidnapped us. He's not the same one we once knew."

"Jewel, you don't understand," Blu begun to explain. "Rico saved me. Nexus ordered him to kill me, but Rico saved me by faking my death. He doesn't want to hurt us."

Jewel wished she could believe him with all her heart. But after what Rico did, could she really put trust in her old friend? What if he had taken the children as well?

"Then I'm coming with you," Jewel said.

Blu shook his head immediately, blocking her way out from the tree. "No Jewel, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care, Blu, I'm not leaving you, and that's final!" Jewel raised her voice slightly as she threw down her wing.

Blu sighed. His beloved was as stubborn as a mule, a trait that he adored from her. Knowing there was no way to force her to stay, he nodded. "Okay Jewel, but we have to be careful. Nexus may believe we're dead, but he's not a fool."

Rafael joined in on the conversation once again. "I should come with you, the more you have, the better chance you have of beating them."

"I can't ask you to do that, Rafael," Jewel declined. "You and have a family to take care of. This is our fight, we'll take care of this."

While hesitant to leave them, Rafael turned towards Eva who gave him an unsure look. With a sigh, he crossed his wings. "Then I will stay here and watch your children. They'll be safe with us."

"Thank you," Blu nodded in gratitude. "Let's go, Jewel."

Holding wings as they left, the blue macaws took one last look towards their children, uncertain to leave them again. Without another word, they leaped from the trees and took flight to the beautiful sky. This was it, this is where the story of the Darkness ended once and for all.

As they flew in silence, they both turned back as a familiar canary and cardinal approached them from behind, flying in between the two.

"We're coming too," Nico said firmly.

"We birds of Rio gotta stick together," Pedro agreed.

Now in mid-air, neither one of the blue macaws intended to argue. Instead, both merely nodded as they continued their flight towards the unknown regions of the jungle.

"Where do we start?" Jewel inquired. "We don't even know where their hideout is."

Blu raised a small smile. "Just follow me, Jewel. I'll get us there."

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 22. Blu and Jewel are free, old foes have returned and danger lurks at every corner. Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Tragedy Begins

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 23: Tragedy Begins**

 **Hey everyone. I know I've been late with chapters lately and I do apologize for that. To show you how much I care, here is a double chapter length chapter. Enjoy and no author shout out today for this chapter.**

* * *

Locating the unknown regions of the jungle without detection was more difficult than they anticipated. As the sun begun to set in the distance, Blu knew they had to make haste. If they failed to stop Nexus before the night, then there was nothing they can do to stop him.

Once they arrived, the three perched down upon a tree overlooking the area where Nexus had made his home. There was no sign of them, but they had to be close.

"I don't see Nexus or the others," Jewel whispered as she crouched down for cover. Her light blue feathers didn't exactly make her blend in with the darkness.

"They're close…," Blu trailed off slowly. The area below was where their hideout was buried. Slowly, he stood and prepared to jump down. "I'm going down, all of you stay here."

"Blu, are you crazy?!" Jewel asked in a yelling whisper. "You can't stop him on your own!"

"We're here to help you," Pedro reminded. "This isn't your fight alone."

"I know, and I'm grateful that all of you are here," Blu assured with a small exhale. "If we all go down and we're spotted, then it's over. If I go alone first and they see me, then they may think I came alone. It'll be okay. Now you guys stay here, I won't be long."

Without another word, Blu jumped from the tree and slowly ascended down towards the ground, flapping as quietly as he could. In seconds, he reached the ground and moved unintentionally moved out of sight from Jewel, Nico and Pedro, leaving him alone.

Searching the area with caution, Blu kept as his guard up, expecting trouble from elsewhere. The silence gave him chills, being alone in the unknown regions of the jungle sent shudders down his spine. That was until a familiar voice broke him from his thoughts.

"You should never have come back."

Rico.

Even with his guard up, Blu was not fast enough to block the hawk's attacks. Rico delivered a punch to his face, followed by a second to his stomach, knocking Blu to the ground.

To counter, Blu swiftly curled his wings into fists and punched Rico's chest before delivering a small kick to knock him backwards.

As he recovered, Rico threw off his robe, intending to fight without masking himself anymore. This was the real him, the old Rico was long gone.

"I really don't want to do this, Rico," Blu warned as he raised his defense position. "But it seems I have no choice."

Rico sighed, he too raising his wings to fight. "So be it. I gave you and Jewel a chance to run away before Nexus fulfilled his plans, you could have lived and started over somewhere else! Now I have no choice."

The former friends stared the one down, their concentration fully locked towards their opponent. Simultaneously, they charged towards each other. From this moment forward, only one of them was leaving here alive.

Blu charged towards his former friend with his wings curled into fists and swung multiple hits towards Rico, who dodged most of them, but received a few hits. Blu continued the same tactic, but Rico eventually got the upper hand and kicked him back to gain distance.

Blu desperately tried to attack Rico, but even with his abilities he learned from the Darkness, Rico had twice the skills and experience Blu had. Rico grabbed Blu's wing and flipped him over his shoulder and towards the ground, intending to finish him with a kick.

Blu panicked as he saw Rico's talon heading directly for his face. Swiftly, he rolled out of harm's way just in the nick of time, quickly jumped back up onto his talons. He threw his wing towards Rico, who dodged and struck Blu directly in the stomach, almost winding him in the process.

Rico grabbed onto Blu by placing his wings onto his shoulders and attempted to head-butt him, but Blu was able to block by placing his wing in front of Rico's face. The blue macaw lifted both of his wings and slapped them into Rico's eardrums, causing the hawk to hold his wings against the sides of his head as temporary tinnitus shot through his eardrums.

Now distracted with his hearing pain, Blu took advantage of this and struck two direct hits into Rico's stomach, followed by a third hit to the chest.

Rico swung a hit towards Blu, who ducked just in time. Blu shoved Rico, causing him hit a nearby tree. The impact had caused Rico more pain than any of Blu's previous strikes. Seeing this, an idea jumped into Blu's brain: if he couldn't use hand-to-hand to defeat Rico, he could use the environment to his advantage.

"Come and get me," Blu taunted.

Rico, following victim to his insult, jumping forward towards him, only for Blu to dodge. Unable to stop himself in time, Rico fell head first into another tree.

Rico recovered, dazed at first from the sudden head injury, but soon shifted his attention back towards the blue macaw, not quickly enough though when Blu struck Rico directly in the face. Rico clutched his beak in pain, but soon retaliated by blocking Blu's wing with his own and countering him with a hit to the stomach.

Grabbing Blu, Rico shoved him to the ground and begun repeatedly slamming his head to the ground. Pinned down, Blu was unable to stop himself from colliding to the ground each time. "I don't take any pleasure in doing this, but you pushed me to do this."

Knowing he could not take much more punishment to the head, Blu whacked his wing backwards against Rico's face, stunning him. He scrambled up and kicked Rico backwards.

Blu and Rico charged directly at each other. Blu tackled Rico down and curled his wings like fists again and began to rapidly strike multiple hits towards him.

Rico blocked most of the blows until he mustered the strength kick Blu off. Rico, in retaliation, did the same as he was the one in top. Rico begun his attacks while Blu struggled to block. "Give it up! You cannot beat me, Blu! I'm stronger than you!"

Rico eventually got off Blu and placed his talon against Blu's neck, pinning him to the ground as he chocked. Blu placed his wings on Rico's talon and attempted to pull him off with his own strength, but he was not strong enough.

Rico curled his wing into a fist and went to hit again, but Blu grabbed his wing and bit, knocking Rico off his concentration. Blu took his chance to escape and pushed Rico away, jumping to his talons yet again.

Blu struck Rico towards his under belly, followed by a kick to that knocked Rico to the ground. Blu attempted to stamp on Rico, but the hawk rolled around and countered Blu by flipping him to the ground

"I will not be defeated, Blu," Rico warned as he positioned himself above Blu again, holding one wing against his throat to choke him.

Despite being chocked, Blu could continue speaking, scolding his former friends for his actions against them. "You betrayed us! Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, everyone who loved you!"

"Shut up!" Rico barked.

Rico curled his wings into fists and began rapidly struck Blu across his face. Blu tried to use his wings to block, but Rico repeated the same tactic repeatedly.

Enduring too much punishment, Blu was unable to keep up a defense any longer and dropped his wings, giving Rico the chance to continue his attacks repeatedly.

Growing tired from his offensive attack, Rico paused to catch his breath back. As he stood, Bu was half-conscious on the ground, his face filled with blood and bruises as he barely breathed. With a sigh, Rico stood over him as he crossed his wings. "I'm sorry, Blu."

"Rico stop!"

Distracted with Blu, Rico was completely caught off guard by his surroundings. He was tackled to the ground by a familiar blue macaw. Before he could blink, Jewel had him pinned to the ground, one talon on his heck with the other on his stomach.

She held with all her might, but Jewel knew Rico was stronger and would push her off soon. "You don't have to do this, Rico. This isn't you!"

With a small struggle, Rico kicked Jewel off from him. "Stay out of this, Jewel!"

Refusing to give up, Jewel lunged forward and jumped onto Rico's back, clawing her talons into his flesh while holding both wings around his throat to subdue him. "I won't let you hurt Blu!"

"Don't tell. Me what. I am!" Rico yelled between grunts. Raising his wings, he clutched Jewel and slammed her to the ground.

Stunned, Jewel groaned in pain as she struggled to stand. Rico stood over her and clutched her throat within her talon, chocking her.

Jewel placed both wings against his talon, slapping them to throw him off. "Stop...Rico…Please…"

"ENOUGH!"

The familiar scream terrified everyone from their previous states, stunning them in their place. While surprised, Rico released Jewel as he stood back, presenting the two subdued blue macaws to his master. "Lord Nexus."

The dark macaw stepped forward, accompanied with Vadin, Johnny, Kate and some of Vadin's brotherhood members.

"It appears that you failed to kill Blu as instructed before," Nexus noted as he inspected the beaten blue macaw. "I trust you are not attempt to deceive me?"

"Of course not," Rico assured calmly, though deep within he felt fear towards him. "I merely knocked him out before throwing him in the ocean, intending to drown him. He must have woken up before he hit the ocean. I can assure you that I'll kill him this time."

"No need," Nexus assured. "Not yet anyway. While they are here, they will be the first to bear witness my triumph. Come, take them along."

The brotherhood members stepped forward, grabbing Jewel as they restrained her by grabbing both her wings.

"Don't touch me!" Jewel snapped as she struggled.

Another two grabbed Blu, who had recovered from his semi-conscious state. Due to his previous injuries, Blu was unable to stand under his own two feet. The two restraining him through both his wings over their shoulders.

A fifth brotherhood member emerged, holding a canary and cardinal against his chest with one wing. "My Lord, I found these little ones sneaking around."

"Let us go!" Nico demanded.

"Bring him with us," Nexus ordered with a wave gesture.

Despite his incapacitated state, Blu was fully aware of his surroundings as he studied the familiar faces. " Vadin? Johnny? Kate?!"

"Hello Blu," Vadin greeted with a small grin.

"Vadin? You were dead," Blu recalled as he studied the others. "Johnny, the Darkness killed you. I saw it!"

"Indeed, but Lord Nexus has brought us all back," Vadin stated, placing one wing under Blu's beak to look straight into his eyes. "I would love nothing more than to hurt you for the torture you put me through. You are lucky."

"Get to your positions," Nexus ordered. "The return of the Darkness begins now…"

* * *

It took Blu a while to finally snap out from his dazed state. Sustaining injury from Rico certainly took it out of him. If not for Jewel, Blu was unsure how much more punishment he could take. Opening his eyes, Blu immediately noted someone restraining him. He turned to his left and right, seeing two brotherhood members confine him.

Jewel was beside him, she too was restrained by them and so was Nico and Pedro. Nexus and his followers (including Rico) were stood together in the center of the area. Vadin, Johnny and Kate all stood in a triangle-like shape with Nexus standing in the middle, wielding the siphon within both wings.

"He's awake, Lord Nexus," Johnny noted as he eyed the blue macaw.

"Excellent," Nexus replied, raising the siphon over his head before slamming the object of power into the ground. "All of you prepare yourself. Rico, you may wish to stand out the way."

Rico nodded and stepped away from their ritual. Not like he had anything of his own to offer.

With the siphon recovered and no one in their way to stop them, it was time to begin. Nexus spread out both wings, addressing the army before him. "Tonight, all of you will witness my rise to power. For too long I have been separated from the Darkness, too long I have endured without it. No more. I will reclaim my power as I should long I ago, I will become stronger than before."

He gestured each wing towards his generals standing before him. "Vadin, Kate, Johnny. Each of share unique traits that I require. Your speed, your shapeshifting, your marksmen. Now…Let us begin."

Time was short, and Blu knew this. He struggled, but the brotherhood members were not easing their grip. His weakened state did not help either.

Nexus closed his eyes, placing his wings over the siphon. Slowly, be begun to mutter an ancient chant. "Nohpis, esaeler eht rewop fo eht SsenkarD!"

The chant caused the siphon to suddenly glow purple and black, three rails of dark essence began to trail their way over to Vadin, Kate and Johnny. Nexus bathed in the power of the dark essence, feeling the beauty of its taste. It was a feeling he never wanted to feel without again.

"Yes…" Nexus muttered, both wings spread as a cloud of darkness surrounded him. "Come to me…"

Jewel could only watch, unable to do anything. She shifted her attention towards Rico, who was standing nearby. "Rico, you can't let this happen."

Rico ignored her, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

"Rico…" Jewel whispered, her head falling as knew he would not listen.

As seconds passed, Nexus opened his eyes as he placed both wings over the siphon, lifting it up. The dark essence travelled within him, the familiar voice of the Darkness echoed within. A small explosion emerged from the siphon, creating a small shockwave that almost knocked the others back.

The wave cleared shortly afterwards, clearing the dust that spread throughout the area. The three generals had been left weakened from sharing their powers with Nexus, almost collapsing from lack of power.

"Do we still have our powers?" Johnny inquired while rubbing one wing against his head.

To test, Vadin dashed from one side to the other before moving back to his previous position "No side-effects here."

Nexus chuckled, his voice now deepened with an echo. To everyone's horror, a pair of serpent heads and demon arms surrounded him, permanently bonding him with the Darkness. "Yes…The power of the Darkness is with me at long last. Not even my former wife can stop me now."

Without hesitation, he crushed the siphon within his grasp and tossed it aside. No longer would this weapon be used to restrain his powers.

"Congratulations, Lord Nexus," Vadin commended with a small bow. "What is our next plan? Is it time to occupy the jungle?"

"Patience Vadin," Nexus assured, his wing placed out to silence the red-bellied macaw. "Our time will soon come. First, we must tie up some loose ends. Rico…"

The hawk turned towards him, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"As part of your reward for remaining loyal to us, I will grant you the honor of fulfilling your revenge," Nexus promised, one wing raised to beckon for something.

A nearby brotherhood member handed him a dagger. Nexus tossed it towards Rico, who caught it within a single talon.

"Kill him," Nexus ordered, a sinister grin formed across his beak.

Knowing who he was referring to, Jewel panicked and struggled, desperate to break free from the two restraining her. "No! Rico don't do it! Please!"

"Shut up," one brotherhood members holding her ordered. "I can gag her if you like."

"Leave her," Rico ordered as he hopped over towards Blu, the dagger wielded within his talon. He approached Blu, who remained restrained by the brotherhood.

Blu raised his head, giving him a knowing look. Saving his pleas, Blu instead turned his attention towards Jewel, acknowledging it was the last time he would see her. "I love you, Jewel."

"I love you…" Jewel whimpered, a single tear dropped from her eye.

Rico raised the dagger, prepared to strike. One hit from his dagger would no doubt kill the blue macaw if aimed in the right area. "I'm sorry."

"Do it, Rico," Nexus ordered as he crossed his wings, watching patiently. "Do what is right."

Rico raised his dagger further. Blu clutched his eyes, afraid to see the weapon that would take his life. Without another thought, Rico threw down the dagger, but did not hit his original target. Instead, he slashed it against one of the brotherhood members before headbutting the other, freeing Blu.

With swift speed, he threw the dagger towards Nexus, watching as it spun towards the dark lord. Nexus saw this coming and could easily catch it with his increased speed. Instead, he remained still as the dagger pierced directly into his chest. Rico watched in horror Nexus merely flinched.

Releasing a small chuckle, Nexus raised his talon and pulled the dagger from him, no blood remained on his wound as it healed in a matter of seconds. "I anticipated you would no fulfill your vengeance, Rico."

"You traitor!" Johnny snapped, approaching the hawk in anger. "I knew we couldn't- "

With one strong punch, Rico knocked down Johnny, silencing him. The gangster leader stumbled as he struggled to stand, clutching one wing over his injured beak.

"You said do what was right," Rico reminded with a small shrug.

Using his newfound powers, Nexus dashed directly towards Rico, standing in front of him. He clutched Rico's throat within his talon, lifting him from the ground as his incredible strength crushed his throats.

"I'm not afraid," Rico spat, groaning as Nexus tightened his grip.

"Good," Nexus smirked.

No hesitation halted Nexus from tossing Rico into a nearby tree, watching as it hit him with an incredible thud. Rico groaned, pain shooting throughout all his body. As he struggled to stand, Nexus lifted him from the ground yet again and proceeded to toss him into the air.

Everyone watched as Rico's unconscious body flung at least forty-feet into the air before disappearing into the jungle. No doubt the fall would kill him.

Now that the traitor was taken care of, Nexus had only one more threat to take care of: Blu. Retrieving the same dagger, Nexus approached Blu who was no longer restrained, but was too weak to escape. Even if he could stand, the army of brotherhood would no doubt prevent him from escaping.

As Blu remained defenceless on the ground, Nexus stood over him and raised his dagger to finish the job once and for all. Panic filled within Jewel as she knew Nexus would not hesitate to kill him. Unable to stand by any longer, Jewel bit one of the brotherhood's wings, causing him to let go. In swift speed, she raised her wing and punched the second, free her.

"NO!" Jewel screamed as she charged forward with brotherhood members attempting to stop her.

As Nexus threw down the dagger, Blu clutched his eyes, expecting his end to come in a matter of a single second. Instead, confusion raced around his mind as he heard someone let out a painful gasp.

Opening his eyes, Blu was in complete shock when he saw Jewel standing still with the dagger pierced in her stomach. She turned towards Blu and extended one of her wings out and was about to say something.

Blu watched as the love of his life, the beautiful Jewel let out a pained gasp. Without any other words, she fell forward, landing with a sickening thud. Blu couldn't believe his eyes, he charged forward, clutching Jewel in his wings.

"Jewel! Jewel! GET UP!" Blu begged, slightly shaking her, but she didn't answer his desperate pleas, her head bobbed as he attempted to shake her awake. There wasn't a single inch of life about her, Jewel was taken away by the deadly dagger that the Nexus held. The blade which robbed her of her life.

"Jewel…" Nico gasped silently, shocked prevented him from screaming.

"No…" Pedro whispered.

"Jewel...Jewel, honey...No... NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blu screamed with his head raised up towards the sky, his voice screaming a mixture of anger sadness. He closed his eyes and held his head against Jewel's, using his wing to keep their heads touching. "No... Please Jewel...Come back...No."

The others watched as Blu mourned his deceased mate. Vadin moved to finish the job, only for Nexus to place one wing in front of him.

"No," Nexus ordered. "Leave him to suffer, death would be a mercy."

Ignoring the enemies around him, Blu closed his eyes and held Jewel's wing within his own, now accepting there was nothing he could do. Jewel was gone. "I'm sorry, Jewel."

She's gone...Jewel, the love of Blu's life, the mother of his children, his chained-to-each-other-bird...Is gone.

Blu remained sat down on the ground, still holding Jewel in his wings. He stroked her head and began whispering to her. "Remember how we talked exploring the amazon? Take our kids now for a vacation when they grew up?" he paused and held his head close to Jewel's. "...I love you, Jewel...I'm so sorry. I should have never met you. You would be safe."

While Blu was still mourning his wife, Johnny approached and spoke to him in a mocking tone. "Aww, missing your precious, little wife?"

Blu ignored him and continued to stroke Jewel's head.

Nexus approached, pushing Johnny aside. "You live for now, only because it is torture for you to be without her."

Blu no longer cared what happened to him. He remained with Jewel, stroking her with care. He loved her with all his heart. Never had he experienced such exuberant feeling of warmth, of love and closeness. It was truly the best thing that he ever experienced. Now it was gone.

What is becoming of Blu? Imprisoned, lost his love, guilt ridden for not saving her. Any minute now, Blu is going to have a mental breakdown at this rate. His thoughts were broken as Nexus gripped his throat, pulling him to his talons.

"Rico was going to take care of you," Nexus informed as raised one wing. In seconds, he raised his wing and a portal emerged from thin air. "Now...You will spend the rest of your days...Alone…"

His very words sent chills down his spine. Without hesitation, Nexus threw Blu into the portal, watching as the last barrier of his plans went down the portal. The portal closed a moment later, Nexus closing in satisfaction.

"No!" Nico screamed. "BLU!"

"Where do you send him, Lord Nexus?" Vadin inquired curiously. He would no doubt wish Blu was in a place worse than Hell.

"It matters not," Nexus assured calmly. "He will spend his remaining days in torture, surrounded by all that he failed."

While the dark hawk spoke, Nico had enough and bit the brotherhood member holding him. Despite his small size, it was enough to make him let go. Pedro pushed him away too, briefly kicking the brotherhood in the eye. The best friends desperately flapped away to safety. The brotherhood moved to chase him, only to stop when Nexus said otherwise.

"No," Nexus ordered with a shake of his head. "Let them go, it will only be a matter of time before we occupy this jungle. Now that the blue macaws are out of the way...Nothing will stop me now."

* * *

Fear, anger and regret. Those three feelings raced around Blu's mind as plunged down the portal. On the way, he lost conscious and had no idea how long he had been out for. His mind eventually came to, though his eyes remained close. Two voices spoke around him as Blu slowly recovered.

"How is he feeling?"

"He's doing fine, still getting reports of his hallucinations,"

Slowly opening his eyes, Blu broke free from his unconscious state, a bright light blinded him. He came to, seeing two unfamiliar birds wearing lab coats. Lab coats? With a small gasp, Blu jumped to his feet and escaped, the birds chasing him.

"Blu, wait!" one of them called.

As Blu ran, he studied the surroundings around him. Observing the appearance, this confirmed he was in a hospital. The place looked familiar, too familiar for his liking. The many birds in lab coats, some of which looked familiar. Others appeared to be patients of mental illness.

As Blu came to stop in an open area, he slapped both wings to his head as it finally hit him. "I'm in the asylum!"

The asylum?! Could this be the same place where the Darkness normally sends it host to distract them while healing their body in the real world? Now Blu understood. Nexus sent him here to be reminded of every friend and family he had failed to protect. By being stuck here, Blu was unable to help in the real world.

Blu continued to walk around the asylum, trying to keep himself calm. The doctors chasing him were gone, for now at least. "I must keep calm. This place isn't real, just remember…Place isn't real."

As Blu studied the area, someone placed a wing upon his shoulder. Startled, Blu jumped and watched as a familiar toucan joined him, only this time they too were wearing a lab coat.

"There you are, Blu," Doctor Rafael greeted. "You had us worried for a second."

Blu stepped backwards, refusing to be influenced by the false doctors yet again. "Stay away from me!"

Doctor Rafael reached out his wings to calm him, although it was clear Blu was not dropping his panicked state. With every step Rafael took, Blu would move backwards. "It's okay, Blu. No one's trying to hurt you. Just stay calm."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Blu snapped, his voice deepened in anger. "I just lost everything! My family, My…Jewel."

His voice and tone softened, the memory his deceased mate flashed before his eyes. Filled with sadness and remorse, Blu dropped to ground, closing both eyes to hold back tears. "Jewel…She's gone…"

Doctor Rafael knelt, placing his wing upon Blu's back. This time, Blu did not move back to avoid. "No Blu, Nurse Jewel is fine. She's in her office right now."

Blu's eyes opened, a small part of happiness had risen but soon dropped. This world was not real, he had to remember that. Then again, there was no way to escape now. Without the Darkness, Blu had no way to escape. He was trapped here, forever.

This time, Blu was stuck in the asylum permanently.

* * *

Nexus watched as the portal sealed, permanently preventing any return. Inhaling a deep sigh, he shifted his attention towards his generals and approached. Even without exchanging a word, the three knelt in respect, as did the rest of the brotherhood.

Vadin was the first to greet his master. "Our humble personage bows before your magnificence. No other being has ever had the might to wield the Darkness as you do. The world lies within your grasp, Lord Nexus. What would you have us do?"

Grinning, Nexus gestured for them to rise, though he continued to tower over everyone present. "Phase one of our plan is completed. The Darkness has been returned to them after so long. Phase two is to now reclaim the Orb of Darkness."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "An orb, my Lord?"

"A source of power beyond your knowledge," Nexus responded. "I no nothing of its location nor a trace with the exception of this vicinity. We will tear this jungle apart to find it."

A simple yet solid plan. While Vadin and Kate were eager to accept, Johnny spoke his own thoughts, albeit with a small hint of fear. "With respect, Lord Nexus, we don't have the manpower to search the entire jungle at once."

"No," Nexus agreed, narrowing his eye towards the sky as a few birds flew overhead. "But we have resources available, they do not realize it yet though. Come, let us begin gathering up these pathetic existences of mortals."

Without hesitation, the dark lord marched forward into the jungle, his generals followed closely while the rest of their army gathered from behind in formation. Their large and intimidating appearance had not gone unnoticed by the local wildlife. Birds loomed out of their hollows to investigate, frogs and snakes peaked out of their hiding positions curiously and others shook in terror.

Nexus spread his wings, gesturing towards the jungle around them. The brotherhood members took to the sky and spread out, taking positions towards the various trees. Families and friends screamed in horror as they were forced out of their homes. Unable to stand against the brotherhood's superior strength, the various wildlife could do nothing more than comply.

Some of the locals weren't so willingly and fought back, especially fathers and mothers whose parental instincts kicked in to protect their offspring. Though their bravery was admirable by many, they were simply not strong enough to win. This was a battle that couldn't be won. Situations were made worse as children were separated from their parents.

"My baby!" a female scarlet macaw pleaded, desperately trying to reclaim her child while they blocked her way. "Please, give her back! She's just a week old!"

Her pleas were met with consequences as one of the brotherhood slammed her to the ground. She could only watch in horror with tears forming as her child was taken away, crying out for his mother. Amid the chaos, the best friends hid within a nearby bush, watching in horror as their home was invaded and there was nothing they could do.

"This ain't good!" Nico exclaimed. Fortunately, the screams around the area drained out his tiny voice.

"Nico, we gotta get moving!" Pedro suggested. "We gonna get caught hanging around here!"

Nico sighed, but nodded in agreement. "You're right, but not without Rafi. Let's stop by there first!"

Hiding among the shadows, the duo slid away from the chaos and set course towards their toucan friend's home. They already lost their blue macaw friends to this monster, they couldn't lose anyone else.

* * *

With the Darkness reclaimed and no one left to oppose him, Nexus made hard work of putting his plan into action. And with the army of brotherhood at his disposal, they gathered and imprisoned the birds across the entire jungle. Other species attempted to fight, only to be knocked down with ease.

As nightfall continued, Nexus stood on the tallest tree of the jungle, watching as the brotherhood members forced others into a single area, standing before their new lord. Vadin stood to his left while Johnny and Kate stood to his right. Nexus did not put too much faith in the brotherhood, but they had got the job done.

In a matter of hours, every bird had been gathered to this area, guarded under the watchful eye of the brotherhood. The children of everyone had been separated as well, along with the food of the jungle.

Camps were established along with cages to hold the prisoners, positioned on the ground and trees themselves. They had set up small campsites in every area of the jungle with tents for them to sleep in, and cages for the prisoners.

The second everyone had been gathered, Nexus addressed them, his sinister voice paralyzing them in fear. "Residence of the jungle, I am Lord Nexus of the Darkness! I have taken your home, your food, your children. From this moment forward, all of you serve for me!"

His orders caused a small amount of chaos, everyone beginning to panic. The fell silent yet again as the brotherhood surrounded them. Before Nexus continued, a female scarlet macaw stepped forward.

"What have you done to our children!?" she demanded, damped tears under her eyes. "Where's my daughter?!"

Nexus grinned as he crossed his wings, his focus directly towards her. "Your children are safe, I assure you. If none of comply with my orders…Let's hope none of them have an unfortunate accident."

The female speaking broke down in tears, her mate nearby attempted to comfort her. As they moved back into the crowd, Nexus continued.

"All of you serve under me now," Nexus added. "You will follow all orders from my followers, you will comply every command. If any of you step out of line, you will be punished with a fate worse than death."

The prisoners moved back in fear, panic for their lives left them terrified. Within seconds, the armies gathered them into groups and forced them to work by digging. However, what they were looking for, was unknown. No one told them.

"Soon I will have it…Soon I will reclaim my power as Lord of the Darkness…" Nexus spoke, the very thought of his victory gave him satisfaction. "No one will stop me now."

* * *

Trapped, locked away and forgotten. Although original resistant, Blu gave up fighting. Even if he refused to believe it, it was time to fact facts: he was trapped in this asylum and he had no way out. This is where he would spend the rest of his life.

Despite his knowledge that this place was not real, Blu couldn't deny that everything here was peaceful. It was a world he wanted for so long and it wasn't even a reality. Right now, he sat in chair staring out of the window within Nurse Jewel's office.

Blu jumped out from his thoughts and turned his attention when the door opened. Nurse Jewel entered, but Blu couldn't even bare to look at her. He failed her, his real wife. He promised to protect her no matter what and now she was gone because of him. His children's location was unknown too. He lost his family in a short matter of time. Worst, the previous illusion he had broken was gone. Nurse Jewel was now oblivious to being a mere illusion and was convinced she was real.

"How are you feeling today?" Jewel inquired as she took a seat behind her desk.

"I'm…fine." Blu replied, turning his gaze towards his talons. He hated the fact he wanted to tell this false Jewel he loved her, but he couldn't. Not only was she not real, he would just be making another promise he broke.

Jewel, noting the sadness and regret in his tone, stood up to join him. She sat beside him and placed one wing over him. "Blu, it's okay. Everything is okay. We're here to help you and we will no matter how long it takes, okay?"

Blu did not respond, refusing to even make eye contact with her.

Jewel wished she could stay and speak with her patient, but more duty called. She stood and prepared to leave her office yet again. "Blu, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, just wait here for me. Okay?"

Still not speaking, Blu merely nodded.

Jewel smiled and proceeded walked out of her office, leaving him alone yet again.

This place appeared to be like paradise, but Blu knew different. No matter how many years would pass here, he would never leave. This asylum was his home now, whenever he wanted it or not. He would be forced to spend his remaining time here, forced to spend time with those he would call his friends back home.

As Blu pondered his thoughts further, he did not expect a sudden bright light hit him in his eyes. Blu was forced to close them for a moment until his body could adjust to it. Once he could tolerate the light, Blu watched was a circular light was now beside him. "What is that?"

"Come into the light, Blu."

Blu was startled by the new voice, jumping out from his chair and backing away. "W-W-Who said that?!"

"If you wish to be free, step into the light."

Although worried and shocked at the sudden light along with the voice, Blu thought over his options. Stay here in an endless cycle or enter and risk going somewhere worse. It did not take long to make his decision.

Leave.

He had to take a chance, if it meant getting out of here. With hesitation, Blu slowly shuffled forward until he stood in front of the mortal. Exhaling a deep breath with his eyes closed, Blu lunged forward into the portal. In seconds, he fell through the portal that appeared to be a never-ending pit. No going back now.

* * *

 **That brings us to the end of this tragic chapter. Nexus has control of the Darkness once more, Jewel has sacrificed herself and Blu is trapped within the asylum once more. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon.**


	24. Chapter 24: Initiation

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 24:** **Initiation**

 **Hey everyone, we're back with the next chapter. Things have settled down now, so we're back and ready for action. Without another word, enjoy chapter 24 and I'll see you Sunday with the next one.**

 **Author shout out:** **Leo the Hyacinth**

 **Going back to our traditional shout out, our next author today is Leo the Hyacinth. Leo (or Jared) first begun publishing Rio stories in later 2012 and has since published a sequel and a crossover. From my memory alone since it has been a long time, Leo's stories are enjoyable to read, they are mostly friendly but do go a little dark and you may or may not see the occasional swear or two. But nevertheless, Leo has published some great work during his time here and you can definitely see the improvement along the way.**

 **As for his writing, Leo's details are simple yet good and knowing when to use dialogue and description. There are moments when you might wonder why a Rio character would say something like that, but I enjoyed it all the same and I'm sure you guys can as well. Leo has been a good friend of mine over the years, first got into contact while I was writing the original Rio the Darkness 2 and he has been a big help over the years. So please, if you are free, help Leo out to finish his sequel, but first, start with "** **Love, War, and Sacrifice: Book One."**

* * *

Blu had no idea how long he had been travelling through that portal. He lost consciousness at some point and was uncertain how long he had been out. Slowly regaining himself, Blu's eyes opened, and he felt incredible weak along with a giant headache.

With a groan, Blu leaned up and slowly rubbed one wing against the back of his head. Upon gaining his sight, Blu noted he was in a room of his size. He was lying in a bed, a comfortable one to be exact within a bedroom.

Confused, Blu took a second to stand under his own strength before exiting the bedroom, carefully studying his surroundings. "Where am I? I feel like I've seen this place before."

Outside the room, he entered a hallway, marching down until he reached a much larger room. Blu entered and examined what appeared to be a throne room. Yet only himself was present. That portal had taken him to abandoned castle?

Still carefully studying the castle, it took Blu a full five minutes until he pieced together everything. He gasped and almost fall to the floor when he finally recognized this place. "This is the World of Light!"

"At last, you are awake."

Startled by the new voice, Blu turned and almost passed out when his eyes encountered a familiar face, one he never wanted to see again for a life time. Impossible, he killed her, he burned her whole and watched her die himself. This couldn't be her, this had to be a trick of the asylum. But no, this was no illusion, this was her.

The Angelus.

The Queen of Light had returned and worse, he was trapped within her very home. Two of her guards accompanied her as well, a pair of yellow macaws who were not native to Rio. Although confused as to how she was alive, Blu was more concerned with what happen next. Now he understood, she brought him here just to kill him herself.

"You," Blu growled, anger filling up within. Enraged, he charged towards her with no thought in mind, only to be suddenly subdued by another figure.

Blu was flipped to the ground by the new face and landed on his back. Before he could stand, his attacker had placed one talon against his chest to hold him down. Now within his view, Blu took the chance to study his assailant.

His attacker was wearing silver accented armor across his body and wings, two metal wrist gauntlets just above his wingtips, a red hood followed by a red mask around his head and face (except for the eyes), he was wearing a belt across his waist, and was wearing a sword holder belt across his chest to hold a sword on his back.

"Drako," the Angelus spoke, addressing his attackers name. "It is okay, you can release him."

The dressed figure known as Drako nodded. Slowly, he removed his talon from Blu and stood back. Slowly, Blu leaned up and prepared for his end. It was obvious then that she wanted the pleasure of killing him herself.

The Angelus gesture for her guards to leave and they did so without hesitation. Drako remained, standing nearby with both wings crossed. With her guards absent, the Angelus knelt and reached her wing out towards him. At first, Blu suspected she was ready to attack but it appeared she was offering to help him stand.

"It is okay," the Angelus assured, speaking in a gentler voice than from the past.

Blu didn't take her wing. He stood, carefully to avoid being tackled down by her guard again. "Just kill me and get it over with."

The Angelus stood, staring down Blu with a focused glaze, but it did not appear to be hostile. He could even see a small smile forming across her beak and this had him more on guard. "Blu, I have no desire to kill you. I rescued you from the asylum to help you."

Although her voice may sound reassuring, that did not make him feel better. "Why should I even trust you? You shouldn't even be alive. I didn't exactly receive a warm welcome."

"I apologize for my bodyguard," the Angelus assured, turning towards said guard. "Drako is protective, but I trust him with my life."

Blu eyed her with distrust, crossing his wings while keeping a small distance between them. "How are you here? I don't understand."

With a sigh, she knew it was time to offer an explanation to her survival. "When we last fought, the Darkness destroyed my physical bond with Jewel. My spirit was almost destroyed, but then I was detained by the ruler of all. As punished for my actions, I was to return here and pay for my sins. Fortunately, my people have found a way to restore me a body without a host. However, it is not without its consequences. I am a mere tenth of my former power. Even should I train, I will only reach half my previous strength. But I can assure you all hostility has been erased."

Her explanation may have given answers, but the expression across Blu's face clearly demonstrated lack of trust.

The Angelus expected this and to Blu's surprise, a look of sadness washed over her face. "I understand you feel like you do not trust me. I was full of hatred, so eager to get rid of the Darkness that I forgot my true purpose. I deserved what happened to me. Please, I wish to redeem myself, help you defeat Nexus."

Blu's eyes widened. "You know Nexus?"

The Angelus nodded. "Yes. He and I have been alive for longer than you could possibly imagine. I am that of the light while he is one of the dark. I knew him as my partner, my friend…. My husband."

This new piece of information had left Blu more surprised than he was a moment ago. It took him a full moment before he could speak. "Nexus…Was your husband?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was once a gentle creature, his desire for power drove him insane, crazy…Dangerous. The man I once loved is gone, what is now present is nothing but a shell of his former self. I separated him from the Darkness, hoping it would stop him. It remained gone until a member of your species inherited its power. Now he has it back and if he finds the Orb of Darkness…Then all if lost, he will kill many for my own. I cannot stop him on my own anymore."

Hearing the mention of what Nexus would do, Blu felt a single tear shredding from his eye. He raised one talon to wipe it away. "Nexus killed my wife…He murdered Jewel in cold blood."

"I know," the Angelus replied, a hint of sadness within her tone. "I am sorry for your loss. My people found and recovered her body. We also found your children and brought them here for safe keeping."

Although Blu still had doubts, he appreciated the kind of gesture. His eyes widened in relief to know his children were safe. Not only could he take care of the kids, but he could give Jewel a proper burial when this was over. "Thank you."

The Angelus made a gesture for Blu to follow. He did so with little hesitation, though the company of her bodyguard didn't help too much. Drako sent chills down his spine, not to mention his masked face didn't exactly give a friendly appearance.

The Angelus had escorted Blu towards the top of her castle that had a perfect view of their world. Their world was peaceful, one without any trace of evil. She made a gesture to a nearby training grounds. "Look down there, Blu. My people, they are trained warriors, pure of heart and fight for good and justice. I can help you learn these powers, become one of the light. If you join us, then we may have a chance to stop Nexus."

"But why me?" Blu inquired, confused as to why she entrusted him with such a task. "It could take a long time and you already have people as strong as Drako here. And what of the Darkness? Doesn't it prevent the host from dying?"

"You have experienced the powers of the Darkness, learned how to bond with it yet you were never corrupt by it's evil," the Angelus explained. "The Darkness is immortal but is weak against the light. There is one weapon that can defeat it."

"Another siphon?" Blu questioned. "Nexus destroyed the old one."

The Angelus shook her head softly. "No. But I cannot reveal it to you yet, not until you are ready. There has never been another who could perform such a feat of wielding the Darkness without becoming consumed by its desire for power. You are gifted, even if you may not know it. I know you have the potential within you and I can release it, but only if you let me. Will you allow us to train you in the ways of the light?"

Blu took a moment to think this proposition over quickly. To become a warrior the light meant hard work to defeat Nexus. If he said no, then his home would be destroyed, and It would only be a matter of time before Nexus attacked the World of Light as well. He turned towards the Angelus with a confident appearance. "I will do it."

"Excellent," the Angelus smiled, pleased that he was going to join them. She turned and made a gesture for him to follow. "Now, let's get back in side. We have much to do."

He had agreed. The Angelus was once his sworn enemy, but now Blu had agreed to let her train him into becoming a warrior of the light. While a part of him felt like this choice was regrettable, the rest of him felt he was making the right choice.

Before his initiation to them begun, the Angelus promised him to visit his children first. She escorted him elsewhere to the castle until they made it to a single room.

"This is the room," the Angelus spoke, making a gesture with a single wing. "Please, take your time."

Blu nodded, slowly answering. "T-T-Thank you."

Without another word, the Angelus stood to the side and allowed Blu access. Slowly, he entered the room and a huge smile raised as he saw his children sleeping peacefully. However, it soon dropped upon seeing his deceased wife, lying in the bed.

Shedding a small tear, Blu sat beside her and held up one of her wings within his own. "Jewel...I miss you so much...I wish it was me that Nexus took, not you..." he lifted her wing and planted a kiss on it. "I promise, Jewel, I'll take care of the children for you...When this is over, I'll give you a proper burial…Rest well, beloved."

Placing her wing down respectfully, Blu attended to his children. He gently gathered the three in his wings, sitting as he cherished them closely. "I missed you...I promise, daddy will never leave you. Rest well, kids."

* * *

With their past conflict behind them, the Angelus allowed Blu to explore her home, introducing him to everything worth noting. Blu had to admit that her home was beautiful, a paradise of peace and kindness. It was difficult to believe this was the very same bird who tried to kill him mere months ago.

Now it was time for Blu's initiation into their order. He stood within the Angelus' throne, standing beside the queen herself. The highest-ranking soldiers stood in line, awaiting patiently.

When all was silent, the Angelus stood and addressed her people. "Brothers, sisters. For many years, Nexus and I have fought, seeking to bring an end to each other. I have fought with all my might to prevent him from reclaiming the dark orb but now it appears he is one step ahead of us. Not for long. We have here a bird from Rio, one who has experienced the powers of the Darkness. He is here to help us in our fight against Nexus. I believe he is the one who will bring down the evil that was once my husband and restore light upon the world. Blu come forth."

Seeing his cue, Blu stepped forward beside her. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Blu, there is something you need to understand," the Angelus warned. "To wield the power of the light, you must be one who is pure of heart. That means there cannot be a single trait of evil within you. If there is even the slightest of darkness, the light will kill you."

Blu nodded. All his life he tried to do the right thing, separate good from evil. While he could be clumsy at times, he was confident he was far from evil. "I understand."

The Angelus held out her wing towards him. "Give me your left wing."

"O-K, sure..." Blu hesitated but complied. He extended his wing out and trusted her to help him.

The Angelus placed her wing under his own and lifted it up in the air. "Blu, if you join us, do you swear to uphold the principles of our Order and all that for which we stand?"

"I do." Blu replied without hesitation.

"And never to share our secrets or tell the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And to do so from now until death-whatever the cost?"

"I...Do."

Pleased that Blu understood the risks, the Angelus placed her other wing above his own and begun to concentrate her powers. Her eyes closed, and a soft aura emitted above her.

Blu was nervous, wanting to retract his wing before he regretted something. "What are you doing?"

"If you are truly pure of heart, your spirit will embrace light essence," the Angelus explained while she remained with her eyes closed. "Now please by silent, this requires much concentration."

Blu complied and remained silent, allowing her to do her work. Seconds passed and at first sight, it appeared nothing was occurring. That's when Blu begun to feel a strange feeling never experienced before.

"I... I can feel it...Inside of me...The light." Blu thought while he too closed his eyes. It was a strange feeling indeed, one that couldn't be described. It felt powerful yet calm as if it were contradicting itself.

As a moment or so passed, the Angelus opened her eyes and stepped back. She raised a small smile upon seeing the success. "Congratulations Blu, you are indeed one of a pure heart."

Although relieved, Blu didn't exactly feel any different. He examined at his left wing, followed by little gasp. A single tattoo glowed in the center of his wing, it's light casting an aura around his feathers. "Wow..."

The Angelus stepped forward and addressed her people with both wings spread. "Blu is now one of us."

The light macaws applauded in response for a few seconds. With the initiation concluded, they were given permission to leave and continue their duties as normal.

Blu continued to examine his new tattoo that was in the shape of diamond. He had always been given lectures from Linda why tattoos were bad yet this one said different. "Hmmm, not bad."

"Come with me," the Angelus said, placing her wing over him and escorting him down the hallway. "Your training will now begin.

* * *

Arriving at what Blu assumed was a training room, it was time for the training to begin. The chamber was quite big, more than enough room to train multiple soldiers at once. At first it appeared that it was only the two of them alone but that's when Blu noticed another figure in the room.

A gold and blue macaw stood in the center of the room, wielding a combat staff. He had long hair, reaching down towards his back. Upon seeing the Angelus, he respectfully knelt with his head bowed.

"Your Majesty," he greeted.

"You may rise, Sigma," the Angelus assured with a smile. She stood aside and gestured a wing towards their new ally. "Sigma, this is the blue macaw I have told you about. He is here now to aid us in our fight against Nexus."

The macaw now identified as Sigma stood, approaching Blu and offering him a talon shake. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Blu returned the greeting, accepting his talon. However, he could not avoid but ask the obvious. "I didn't expect to see a gold and blue macaw here. Are you from Rio?"

"Born and raised," Sigma grinned as he flicked back his hair. "Haven't been home for at least five years now. I miss it but it's for the best I stay here."

Blu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The Angelus, observing his curious expression, explained. "Sigma was involved an accident once that left him with incredible power. He was once caught in a storm and was struck by lightning that would have killed others. He survived, but not without his news powers. That storm had given him the gift of lighting."

Sigma took his turn to tell the part of the story. "My power was untamed, reckless. I couldn't control it and I feared that I could kill my own friends if I wasn't careful. I ran away to save others, camped out on an island. That's when the Angelus found me. She took me in, trained me to control my powers. I've been living here ever since, helping this world every way I could."

To demonstrate, Sigma raised his staff and created a small ball of lighting. With perfect control, he calmly raised the bolt within his wing and scorched it in mid-air. "Cool, huh?"

"Blu, Sigma will be assisting with your training. While I can teach you about the ways of the light, physical training will also be required," the Angelus explained. "I would stay and offer guidance but unfortunately duty calls. I must monitor Nexus and make certain we are ahead of schedule."

"I understand," Blu assured with a nod.

With a nod, the Angelus turned and left the training champers, leaving the two macaws to train. Sigma raised his staff and prepared to get their lessons underway.

"Ready to begin?" Sigma inquired.

Blu nodded firmly. "I am."

With incredible speed, Sigma swung his staff towards Blu, causing him to trip and landing back first. He groaned, leaning back up with an annoyed expression. "What was that for?"

"Lesson one: never let your guard down," Sigma explained with a grin. "If you can master that, then dodging an attack should be no problem."

Sigma offered his wing out. Blu accepted but as soon as he was pulled to his feet, Sigma proceeded to flip him over his shoulder and knocking him back down yet again.

"Let me guess: lesson two?" Blu assumed with a frown.

"Correct," Sigma confirmed with a grin. "Never trust your opponent."

* * *

 **That concludes another chapter, ladies and gentlemen. The Angelus has returned, but no longer as an antagonist. The path to defeating Nexus begins now. See you guys soon.**


	25. Chapter 25: Breaking Limits

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 25: Breaking Limits**

 **Hello. We are back with chapter 25. Can you believe it's been almost four months since we started? Longest I have ever had a story running for and we've still got a journey to go. Thank you all and let's get into today's chapter.**

 **Author shout out:** **EgilMaster365**

 **Bet you guys are thinking, "Argh, another shout out?" That's right, and I intend to keep going. In all seriousness, Egil is an author who first begun their Rio stories in late 2014, introducing his most popular story that tells the tale of Blu and Jewel after their first adventure. Many have done this concept (myself included) but Egil wrote his quite well. What I love about these stories the amount of detail and development that goes into each story, creating something fun and great. Upon reading the dialogue, I immediately get the impression that this is something the Rio characters would say and the humor he included is pretty funny and feels like it belongs.**

 **Compared to the other authors on this list, Egil has quite a unique writing style. What I mean by this that in contrast to all the stories I have read across this site (and believe me, that's a lot), Egil has a style I have never quite seen before. And I love it, the way he describes the environment, the character dialogue, all golden! He puts so much heart and passion into them and keeps true to the tone of Rio His writing style and structure are great too, it's always clear and fluent to read. The stories also have a nice balance between using dialogue and description.**

 **I haven't spoken with Egil for quite sometime now and hope he is doing well. Definitely check out his stories for something unique and fun. Start with "Now What?".**

* * *

Order, control, destruction. Those were the three properties Nexus sought. For years, his plan had been to find the Orb of Darkness and finally restore this world in darkness. For too long he had been delayed, but now with the Angelus out of the picture, nothing could stand in his way.

He stood upon the highest tree, overlooking the slaves forced to do his bidding. Soon the Orb would be his and nothing would stand in his way. Nothing.

Nexus chuckled, crossing his wings with his trademark grin. "This world will no longer embrace the warmth of the light. Soon this world will know fear and destruction. Nothing will stop me, not even you, beloved..."

"Lord Nexus!"

Within earshot of someone addressing his name, Nexus turned as one of the brotherhood members landed beside him with urgent news. "My Lord, it is as you feared. One of the slave colonies has rebelled against us!"

Nexus turned towards the guard, slowly marching towards him. His very presence caused the brotherhood member to shiver in fear, added with the extra height. "Feared? Do I look worried…Soldier?"

The brotherhood member stuttered in response. "N-N-No, my Lord."

"And why is it you came all this way to tell me this?" Nexus questioned, a purple aura slowly surrounded him as he gathered inner energy. Added with the nighttime weather, the light would not weaken him. "Should you not be dealing with this yourself?"

"W-W-We tried, my Lord, but there are too few us in that section to deal with such a rebellion," the brotherhood member replied. "We thought it was best that- "

With incredible speed, Nexus grasped the member's neck within his talon and lifted him from the ground, his talons dangling. He struggled for oxygen, clutching against Nexus' talon. "My…My…Lord…Please!"

"All I ask of you was to simply monitor a few slaves and even that proved too much for you to handle?" Nexus hissed and did not ease his grip. "Pathetic. I am confused as to why Vadin puts too much faith in you."

His grip tightened, and brotherhood member wheezed for oxygen, feeling his very life being crushed out of him. As his eyes begun to redden from the lack of air, he was suddenly dropped towards the group. Immediately, he gasped for air while clutching his injured.

"Let that be a warning," Nexus warned and stepped past him. "I will deal with this matter myself."

With the darkness covering the surrounding sky, Nexus had no worry of the light weakening him. Arriving at one of the camps, he watched as a few prisoners fought back against the brotherhood. This area was relatively weak compared to others, explaining the fewer guards.

One of the prisoners saw the arrival of the dark lord, grabbing a spear from one of the brotherhood. "There he is! We kill him, and we can end this now!"

Nexus chuckled, spreading out his wings in a challenging pose. "Come, let me show what happens to those who dare to oppose me."

Wielding multiple weapons, birds charged and moved to attack. Wielding his incredible strength, Nexus marched and disposed of each one, brutally crushing them with his strength. One of them attempted to stab him from behind, only for Nexus to grab him and crush his throat, tossing him into a nearby tree.

One by one, they fell until none remained. Nexus sighed in satisfaction, barely breaking a sweat from his work. He turned his attention towards other prisoners. "Let that be an example to all. Next time, I will not grant them such an easy death."

* * *

Blu stood in the center of the training room, his eyes closed as he attempted to meditate. With words of wisdom from the Angelus, he attempted to embrace the light and unlock his true potential, but it would appear progress was slow. He concentrated with all his might as the light essence slowly swirled around him.

The Angelus stood nearby, keeping quiet and only speaking when she had to give guidance. "You must embrace the light, Blu. Feel the influence of the light, allow its power to travel through you. Do not be afraid of it, hold it."

Blu remained in the same position with his eyes closed. Focusing upon her guidance, he continued to meditate but he felt no different. It was as if the light simply refused.

The Angelus noted his struggle, it was too obvious to avoid. She unfolded her wings and spoke. "You may stop now."

Breaking out from his state, Blu stumbled and breathed faster in exhaustion. Unlocking his true potential took longer than he anticipated. "I…It's…. Tough…."

The Angelus disagreed. She took his wing and helped him stand before displaying something Blu appeared to be oblivious to. "The tattoo grows."

"It did?" Blu replied as he examined the tattoo. The light mark across his wing grew, proving that he was indeed getting closer to his full power. "I didn't even feel anything."

"That is how it works. With more training, the tattoo will be complete, and you will have everything you need to defeat Nexus," the Angelus explained. Beckoning for Blu to follow her, they approached a nearby table where a map of Rio's jungle was spread out. One area was circled.

Blu examined the map with curiosity. "What's this?"

"I have been monitoring progress from Nexus. It appears they are moving faster than I dared to anticipate." the Angelus explained while moved her wingtip across the map. "If we are to stop Nexus, then we need to slow him down. There is something that needs to be stopped. I was going to send my men to do so but I fear that will give Nexus the impression I am watching him. Blu, you're training may not be complete, but I ask If you would be willing to undertake this job for me."

Blu raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards himself. "Me? I'm not sure I'm ready. Would it not be wiser to send Sigma?"

The Angelus couldn't lie to him, not when this was her chance to make amends for her past. "Blu, I must confess. You're training has been going slower than I thought. I've been alive for many years and there's one thing I learned that power tends to come from within during dangerous situations. Anger, fear, these emotions could help your training increase with incredible speed. This job is dangerous but If you could do it…Then we may have a chance to stop Nexus after all."

Blu appreciated her honesty, but this was a lot to take in. He would not deny that he was scared and wished there was another way, but time was limited right now, and they needed every advantage they could get. If this mission could unlock his potential, then there as hope after all. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," the Angelus smiled, hiding her relief. She gestured towards the map. "Nexus has established a dark essence field in this area. He is using it to fuel his own power and his army. By destroying it, we'd be dealing a devastating strike to his army."

That mission itself appeared easy enough. Before leaving, Blu wanted to learn everything he could. "Judging by its importance, it's going to be well-guarded."

"Yes," the Angelus confirmed. "Vadin's brotherhood are guarding it. While they are nowhere as powerful as Nexus, they are just as dangerous in numbers and skill. I'm afraid you must kill them if they attack. The field is heavily protected. They are ruthless and will show no mercy."

Fighting was one thing but killing? Blu was unsure if he could bring himself to do so. Even when he had the Darkness, it was the demon that did all the killing than Blu did himself. "I…. I understand."

The Angelus could see right through his confidence and sensed his worries. The time to doubt was over, now it was time to fight. "Do not worry. You will be fine. But I will not send you without guidance. It is time you learn the Luz Felixe Ataque."

That name certainly rung a bell. Blu recalled the Angelus using said attack during their last battle. It was a powerful technique, one that may make the difference between life and death.

"This technique is something I have never passed down to another. But you have my trust that you can master this attack with time. Now, follow my movements," the Angelus instructed as she demonstrated the pose, cupping her wings together and moving them to her side. "The Luz Felixe Ataque is not a mere energy attack you are used to. You are channeling all your inner energy into one position, gathering an extraordinary amount of power within your grasp. Once the energy is gathered and controlled, you must release it towards your opponents. Against foes who may be evenly matched with you, this attack will surpass their power with ease. Close your eyes and concentrate, feel the light within you. Gather it and release."

Blu nodded and closed his eyes yet again, cupping both wings together. Concentrating all his power into both wings, an aura of light appeared around him and his power begun to rise. Without another thought, a beam of light fired from his wing. Blu opened his eyes in surprise and smiled widely. "Wow! I did it!"

"Blu?" the Angelus gestured towards where he had aimed his beam. The impact had caused a small area of flame on the wall.

Blu chuckled nervously and lifted his wing back to his side. "Sorry."

"It is fine," the Angelus reassured. With a wave of her wing, she created a portal that would take him straight towards the field. "Step into the portal. It will take you back to Rio, and to the dark essence field. Do not worry about your children, we will take good care of them."

With a sigh, Blu prepared to step into the portal. Going home again wasn't exactly going to leave the best impression, not after what occurred last time…No, now was the time to step into past but into the present. Without another thought, Blu stepped into the portal and allowed it to take him home.

It was time to show Nexus and his army just who he was messing with.

* * *

It was difficult to believe that this once beautiful area of the jungle was now turned into a waste zone. In the past, people would come to hang out, kids would come to play, but now, many would not even dare to gaze towards it. This place was now the breeding ground for Nexus and his army.

The entire area had been transformed into a dark essence field. The purple magic of power had been scattered across the area, used for fueling the brotherhood member's powers. This one area was extremely important for their plans and therefore, heavily guarded.

Little did they know of the threat that was to come. Not too far from the field, a light portal emerged from thin air and in seconds, a lone blue macaw leaped out from within.

Upon landing, Blu placed one wing over his head. While he no longer passed out, that travel gave him a headache. "Never gets easier."

Once his headache cleared, Blu froze upon recognizing the area. He was home, yet he never felt more away. Without Jewel, here, Blu felt like he had nothing worth coming back for. His wife was gone, and it was only a matter of time before his friends could potentially be killed. They may be dead right now for that matter.

No. Now was not the time for negative thoughts. Blu had a mission to do. Being cautious not to attract any attention, Blu slowly ascended towards a nearby tree. Now with a view, Blu could see his target in mind. The dark essence field was in sight and the Angelus was not dismissive when she warned him how heavily guarded it was. The familiar faces of Vadin's brotherhood members guarded every corner, ground and up top.

While Blu planned his tactic, he ducked when a group of three brotherhood members flew past before landing below.

One of them sighed as he leaned against a nearby tree. "This is so boring. When Vadin was the boss, there was tons of action, now look at us. Why do we even have to stand guard?"

"I don't like it either, but orders are orders," the second one replied. "Besides, Lord Nexus gives me the creeps. Did you see what he did to Enrico?"

"No," the third member responded. "Why'd he do?"

"Enrico was having trouble with a couple of rebels and as punishment, Nexus had him tortured," the first one answered, causing his associates to show small signs of fear. "Last time I saw him, Enrico was in a wheelchair. Both his talons were breaking, his ribs were shattered, and he has neck injury. He won't be in action for a long time."

Blu listened to every word and this only angered him further. Nexus was not even loyal enough to treat his own men with any respect and would hurt them for the slightest mistake.

"That's harsh," the second member sighed. "That's why we don't make mistakes. Still, I would kill for a bit of action around here."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," the first member replied. "Let's face it, it's not like someone's just going to drop out of the sky."

His own words proved to be ironic. From the heavens, a single macaw pounced directly on top of him, knocking him down. His two partners panicked and jumped back, preparing to defend themselves.

"Who's this guy?!" the second member questioned, raising his wings to strike.

"I don't know, just kill him!" the third member ordered.

With their wish come true, the two members simultaneously threw a punch, only to be blocked. Blu raised both of wings with his new-found strength and speed. Before they could react, Blu elbowed one of them in the face before throwing a kick into the other, knocking them both down.

Unfortunately, his attack had attracted the others and now they were moving to kill him. There was at least fifty of them and more to come. He was afraid, knowing they would kill him without the slightest hesitation. As they approached, Blu felt something within, something he suspected was familiar. Adrenaline rush, fear. These emotions were awakening something within.

As they approached, they did not expect a sudden aura of light to explode around Blu. Startled, they froze in their steps.

"What the heck?" one of them questioned.

The rush of emotions had finally unlocked his potential. His eyes briefly transformed into a golden color as opposed to his usual chocolate brown color. Slowly, Blu raised one wing and concentrated his power. In seconds, the familiar power of the light beam emerged and blasted a group of them away, destroying some of the dark essence while doing so.

The brotherhood members were shocked at this sudden attacker. Despite the surprise, they charged and prepared to fight.

"We'll teach you not to mess with the brotherhood!" one of them, charging to fight.

Now with control of his powers, Blu prepared to defend himself and deal with the dark essence field. Although initially worried, Blu had the feeling everything was going to all right.

 _We mash up the place_  
 _Turn up the bass_  
 _And make them all have fun_  
 _A-we ablaze the fire_  
 _Make it burn them_

Using teamwork, multiple brotherhood members engaged in a fist fight with Blu. Despite their teamwork, Blu blocked many of their attacks with ease. He calmly dodged and countered their attacks, hitting them hard and making certain they stayed subdued.

"What are you guys doing?" another questioned, joining in on the fight. "Attack him together!"

Said brotherhood member threw multiple punches, only for each one to miss. Blu countered with a punch to his torso before flipping him to the ground. Despite his new-found power, Blu had not yet killed any of them, merely render them unconscious.

 _We mash up the place_  
 _Turn up the bass_  
 _And make some soundboy run_  
 _And we will end your week_  
 _Just like a Sunday_

With a leap, Blu performed a split kick to knock the remaining two down for the time being. Until more arrived, Blu got to work. He raised both wings and begun to slow scorch the field of dark essence. One by one, the fields burned, but they were emitting smoke and no doubt this would attract unwanted attention. A part of him felt guilty for destroying a part of his home, but he knew it was for the greater good. He had to picked up the pace, fast.

 _We mash up the place_  
 _Turn up the bass_  
 _And make them all have fun_  
 _Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
 _Make it burn them_

While the dark essence slowly burned into a crisp, more brotherhood members arrived. Forced to cease fire, Blu prepared himself for more. A brotherhood member threw a punch, only for Blu to counter and throw him over his shoulder into a nearby tree.

Blu defended against another, but with his back turned, he was too late to stop another member from sneaking behind him. The member held Blu in a full nelson, restraining him in place.

"I got him!" he screamed, putting all strength to keep him restrained. "Get him!"

 _We mash up the place_  
 _Turn up the bass_  
 _And make some soundboy run_  
 _And we will end your week_  
 _Just like a Sunday_

A second brotherhood member moved and struck Blu directly in his stomach, almost winding him. He threw a second punch, only for Blu to raise both of his talons and kick him back. Now with time, Blu whacked the back his head against the brotherhood member restraining him, stunning him. Taking his chance, Blu grabbed the member's head and flipped him over his shoulder.

"This guy's too strong!" one of them shouted, attempting to throw a kick but was countered with a punch to the face.

"We're coming!" another yelled, quickly trying to stop their enemy from damaging this field further.

 _Rude boy!_  
 _Rude boy!_  
 _Rude boy!_  
 _Rude boy!_

 _Hop on opposed_  
 _What people supposed_  
 _And to we opposed_  
 _I wouldn't supposed he_

"If this field gets destroyed, that's on us!" one of them warned.

One by one, they tried with all their might, but even with their superior training, none of them were match for Blu. He continued to counter their attacks, knocking most of them out with only one punch. His light essence gave him enhanced strength.

Despite his quick reflexes, Blu was not able to counter all blows. He occasionally received a blow from the troops, but with his enhanced abilities, they did little than faze him.

 _Killing the flows_  
 _We're sicker than most_  
 _We pitching the post_  
 _Now where'd outta mozed_

"How is he even doing that? one of the Brotherhood members questioned. Desperate, he picked up a bird-sized staff and whacked him, only for his weapon to break when Blu blocked merely using his wing.

"Looks like the light essence is flowing within him!" the other Brotherhood member replied. Panicking, he took a few steps back. "I think we should leave, we're no match for him!"

His partners refused to believe that. Although outmatched, they continued to fight to the best of their ability.

 _Never ya falter_  
 _Never ya fluff_  
 _Never ya hot_  
 _And never your sun_

 _Keep up your guard_  
 _And neva ya drop_  
 _All in my car_  
 _Canana my jum_

Blu finished off the last of the brotherhood members for now, pacifying the final one with a headlock to put him to sleep. Now free, Blu fired up his light beams and continued burning the fields of dark essence. By now, he had destroyed at least half of it, but there was still much to go.

 _Skrillex and Gong_  
 _The legend lives on_  
 _We give dem it hard_  
 _We give dem it strong_

Reinforcements arrived. Too busy to fight them again, Blu raised one of his wings and calmly blew them away with a single light beam. He did not, however put enough damage to hurt the, only stun them.

More arrived and one of them yelled: "Someone stop him! Or else Lord Nexus will have our heads!"

 _We give dem it rough_  
 _We give it long_  
 _We give dem it right_  
 _And never yet wrong_

One final wave of reinforcements arrived, only this time they were armed. All of them carried riot shields contained with the power of dark essence. They surrounded Blu, forcing him to cease destroying the fields. By now, only a small amount of the fields remained.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" one of them threatened, raising his shield to fight.

"We'll have your head on a platter!" a second one added.

Finally prepared to end this, Blu cupped his hands together and begun to concentrate. The others stood their ground, preparing to defend from what he was about to do. With his eyes closed and his mind at peace, Blu begun to channel all his power into one blast.

"Hey, what's he doing?" one of them questioned, adjusting his grip on his shield.

"Who cares, just get ready to block!" another replied.

It took a few seconds to charge, but the brotherhood members were too frightened to intervene. The power was at his maximum. With a roar of determination and angry, Blu thrusted both wings forward and released a powerful energy wave. The amount of power was too strong for the brotherhood members to block. They were blown back by the impact and rendered unconscious.

 _Sweeter the victory, the hotter the battle_  
 _The bigger the cover the fatter the bottle_  
 _The place has to rattle a my tabernacle this!_  
 _Rude boy bass!_  
 _Mash up the place!_

Blu opened his eyes, relieved to see that final attack had finished off the field. The entire area had burned too a crisp and nothing remained. All the brotherhood members guarding the area had been subdued.

It was such a shame to see this one beautiful section of the jungle be turned into a mining field like this. Nexus had done all this, murdered so many and turned this jungle into a waste ground. It saddened Blu, made him wish he could find Nexus and finish him now. No, Nexus was in a league of his own. Patience was of the importance.

Knowing more reinforcements were bound to arrive soon, Blu retreated. It took a small while to get out of harm's way, but once at a safe distance, a familiar portal emerged from the sky. Without another thought, Blu stepped within the portal and allowed it to take him back to the World of Light. Although on his way to safety, Blu had the feeling he would have some explaining to do.

* * *

 **Boom! Another chapter wrapped up. This one in particular, I wanted to focus on the writing and the descriptions more than the actual story, but I couldn't resist removing the song from the original, it just fits too well for me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you Thursday for the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26: Foreshadowing

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 26: Foreshadowing**

 **Hello everyone. Before we begin, have a bit of an announcement. This will be the end of the author shout outs for a while as everyone I have wanted to give them has been said on my list. But it won't be the end officially, while we wait for the next arc, I will be doing some research for more I may have forgotten or have yet to experience. Until then, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"You did not kill them!?"

Blu acknowledged that the Angelus would scold him upon return, but not this harsh. They were inside the training room, not too long after Blu had returned from his mission. Sigma stood nearby, remaining out of the conflicted.

"There was no need to," Blu replied, attempting to justify his actions. "They were beaten."

"And now they know what you look like," the Angelus added, her expression filled with disappointment and anger. She sighed and beckoned for Drako, her personal bodyguard, to leave them for the time being. "Blu, I gave you specific orders. Nexus is now aware I have had a part in all this and now he will move to quicken his plans. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't going to kill them in cold blood," Blu explained, crossing both wings. "I'm sorry, but I am not a killer."

"Your compassion is a weakness, Nexus knows that now," the Angelus replied. "The brotherhood are ruthless, killers who would not spare you if your roles were reversed."

Blu was aware of that and he didn't exactly need the Angelus to remind him. He attempted to keep his cool, not wanting to start an argument. "I know. But that's what makes us better than them. If I kill them, then I'm no better and you should know this!"

The Angelus was taken back when he suddenly raised his voice at her. Sigma opened his beak to say something, but she made a gesture for him to not. "And what of Nexus? When the time comes, will you show him mercy too? The monster that took the life of others for his own pleasure…Your wife?"

Hearing the mention of his loved one, Blu silently growled. He stepped forward, standing only a mere foot away from her. "DON'T. Mention. Jewel. You think I don't know that? I will stop Nexus, that I promise! But we don't have to kill if we can avoid it!"

The Angelus did not reply, brooding Blu's words carefully. She turned towards Sigma and gave him a knowing look to which he understood. He nodded before exiting the training room, leaving the two alone.

A moment or two of tense silence passed until Sigma returned. He gave a mere nod towards the Angelus to which she returned. Without another thought, she turned around and beckoned for Blu to follow her.

Although confused, Blu followed, Sigma not too far behind. The Angelus escorted them down a hallway Blu had yet to go down. However, he remembered Sigma warning him about this area and how off limits it was to anyone unless accompanied by the Angelus.

"Sigma, where is she taking us?" Blu inquired in a low voice.

"It is not for me to say, Blu," Sigma replied, his answer not satisfying.

Finally, they arrived at a big set of double doors guarded by four of the Angelus' top soldiers. She stood directly in the front of the door, shifting her attention back towards the blue macaw.

"This room is sacred, we call it 'The room of time and deception'," the Angelus explained. "In this room, you will experience what is yet to come."

"And what would be?" Blu questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I cannot say, for that is what you must experience on your own," the Angelus answered, stepping aside from the door. She made a gesture with one wing.

Blu turned towards Sigma, who did not make any gesture. With a sigh, Blu slowly approached the door, heisting to open it. He had no idea what was in store for him, what he would experience within. Knowing this had to be done, Blu opened the door and slowly stepped within.

* * *

Nexus was not pleased to see what remained of his field. The once active field of dark essence was now burned to a crisp, every single evidence gone. Worst, his soldiers had failed to catch those responsible for this mess. Vadin stood beside him, though nervous.

With a small growl, Nexus turned towards the commander in charge of the fields and spoke in a slow yet sinister tone. "What. Happened. Here?"

The commander gulped, fear paralyzing his body. "A…A…An attacker, my Lord. He…He attacked us, destroyed the fields and escaped. When tried to stop him but- "

Nexus was no longer interested in excuses. He seized the commander by his throat and lifted him from the ground. "I give you one-hundred soldiers and you were incapable of stopping a single attacker? You are supposed to be trained killers!"

The commander wheezed, struggling to catch oxygen. "P…. P…. Please, I…"

"Enough!" Nexus shouted, his very voice frightening the rest of the soldiers nearby. "If you still favor your life, I suggest you tell me the one responsible, so I can find him and kill him myself!"

With his grip eased, the commander could now speak. He coughed to catch his breath before giving an explanation. "He…he was blue, definitely a species of the blue macaw! He-He had the powers of the light essence within him! That's why we were no match for him, my Lord."

It only took Nexus to hear the mere mention of a blue macaw to know who was responsible. Dropping the commander, he crossed both wings with and turned towards the sky. "Impossible. I imprisoned him within the asylum and if he has certainly escaped…Then this means…Oh, I see."

"Lord Nexus?" Vadin questioned, keeping a small distance between them in fear.

Nexus turned and now he looked angrier than before. "Now I understand. It seems my former wife continues to fight me to this day. If she has taken the boy under her wing, then this means she is attempting to train him against me. What a fool she is."

"My Lord, what is our next orders?" Vadin inquired.

Nexus turned towards his general with a grin, quite clearly, he had formed a plan. "Take whatever troops you can and secure hidden areas of the jungle. I do not want him to return without my knowledge. Without the dark essence field, this is going to slow down progress. I need my elites."

Vadin raised an eyebrow at the mention of more warriors. "Elites, my Lord?"

"Yes," Nexus spoke slowly in response. He raised one wing and calmly created a small dark essence fireball. "Though my strength have I returned, I do not yet possess the necessary power to open portals between this world and my own. My former wife made certain to block off connections with her persistence. But with my current power, bringing my elites to this world shouldn't be too difficult. Now go, Vadin, you know your orders."

"At once, my Lord," Vadin obeyed without hesitation and ordered some of the brotherhood members to follow.

Now alone during darkness, Nexus calmly marched over towards what remained of the field and smeared his wing through the burnt ashes of his field. "So, the Angelus attempts to block my plans once again. What a fool she truly is. No matter, as soon as I am finished with this world…She will be next."

* * *

The door closed behind Blu, leaving him alone within the mysterious room. Upon entering, Blu noted there was nothing inside but a bright light of white in every corner. It was literally a bright room and he had no idea on what he was suppose do next.

"Hello?" Blu called as if he were expecting someone to reply. His voice echoed for what sounded like endless miles.

As Blu pondered his thoughts further, the room around him begun to change. The light darkened, and his surroundings begun to morph into another environment. Blu raised both wings to defend himself, though he had no idea what to expect.

A moment or so passed and Blu was surprised to see his surroundings had complete changed. He was now within the middle of a dark forest, one that felt familiar before. He turned around, only to discover the door he entered in was gone. Blu was trapped here, and he had no idea on what to expect now.

"Angelus? Sigma?" Blu called, not receiving an answer from said birds. He was alone. "Great…"

Now alone in a new setting, Blu took this time to study his surroundings. Now with a calmer mind, Blu now remembered where he had seen this place before. It was Hell. The last time Blu came here was when he learned the secrets of the Darkness from his great ancestor.

"Why did the Angelus send me here?" Blu questioned, crossing both wings. "If she's trying to protect me, then why would she send me here?"

Blu could not think further when he a new voice startled him. Taking a defensive stance, Blu listened carefully as a sinister laughter echoed throughout the area.

"You were a fool to come here, boy. Now this time you will pay the price."

Blu knew that voice. He would never forget the one who robbed him of his loved one. "Nexus," he growled silently. "Where are you!?"

The laughter continued, and Blu was growing angry. A moment later, a familiar cloud of smoke emerged in front of him. The smoke cleared, and the familiar dark lord stood before him. Nexus laughed as he crossed both wings.

"Nexus!" Blu yelled, preparing to fight the dark macaw before he could strike first. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my family! For Jewel!"

Nexus chuckled in response, unfazed by the blue macaw's threats. "Very well. Then come forth, face me!"

Blu did not hesitate to do so. He charged with one wing raised, anger clouding his judgement. With a scream of determination, Blu struck his wing directly into Nexus face. To his horror, Nexus wasn't injured at the slightest, merely moving his head slightly.

Nexus chuckled. "My turn."

With incredible speed, Nexus struck Blu directly into his stomach. Feeling the impact, Blu stumbled over and clutched both wings over his stomach, struggling to catch his breath. Any harder and Nexus may have shattered his ribs.

"Is that all you can do?" Nexus questioned, calmly stepping over his victim with a chuckle. "My, my I am disappointed. I expect more from Rio's supposed savior. You're nothing but a child playing hero."

Blu refused to listen to his words. Gathering his strength, Blu proceeded to continue his assault. He lunged forward and delivered a fury of punches, each one making contact into Nexus' torso. While his punches caused the dark lord to stumble, they did not appear to hurt him at the smallest.

"You possess great skill, but it is clear you fail to see when you are outmatched," Nexus spoke as he grew tired of Blu's useless attempts. He raised his talon seized Blu within his grip.

Blu squired, caught in the grips of Nexus powerful strength. He clutched his wings against Nexus leg while his talons dangled from the ground, struggling to get free. Despite his throat being crushed, Blu continued to utter more words. "I…Will…Never…Let…You…Win."

Nexus grinned. "You will not have a choice."

Though he could end this now, Nexus choose to toss Blu over the other side of the area they were fighting within. Blu landed back first with a sickening thud. He clutched one wing over his throat, coughing to get his breath back.

Nexus gradually approached, moving slowly to send fear down his enemy's spine.

Despite his injuries, Blu recovered and prepared to finish this now. With Nexus moving at a slow speed, Blu had a chance to finish this now. Cupping his wings together and moving them to his side like before, Blu concentrated all his power into one blast. This devastating strike destroyed an entire field of dark essence, no way Nexus could defend against it.

A ball of light appeared between Blu's wings, absorbing further power from within the blue macaw. Nexus had a clear view of what was occurring, but that did not seem to worry him at the slightest.

"That is a powerful technique you are building up there," Nexus noted, a grin appearing across his beak. "You may actually do damage to me."

Blu ignored him and continued charging his power, intending to put everything he had into this one attack. The more power he charged between his wings, the more it was becoming difficult to contain.

As a few more tension of seconds passed, Blu finally had his power charged. Nexus was still marching, now only a few feet away. The time to attack was now.

"Luz Felixe Ataque!" Blu yelled and thrust his wings forward, firing his full powered light beam directly in front of the dark lord.

His attack had not only covered Nexus from sight, but it had destroyed the area around them. Trees fell, grass was incinerated, and dust covered the area. It took a few seconds until Blu knew he could no longer continue his attack. Exhausted, Blu dropped to the ground and watched as his light beam continued damaging the area.

A full moment passed, and the damage finally came to a standstill. Trees continued to burn, and smoke clouded the area around them.

"I…. I did it," Blu sighed, his wings strained from how much energy he had wasted.

The smoke finally cleared and the fire's settled. Upon inspection, Blu expected to see the now deceased Nexus lying motionless. The opposite had occurred. Blu's eyes widened in horror. Nexus remained in the same position, completely unharmed by that last attack.

"Impressive," Nexus sighed, brushing off some smoke that had smeared into his feathers. "I think you actually managed to singe some of my feathers."

"No," Blu breathed. With low energy, he was unable to run let alone defend himself.

Nexus chuckled, took a few steps forward to stand over his defenseless opponent. He raised one talon and stomped on Blu's chest, pinning his down beneath his foot. "This was the best the Angelus had to offer me? My, my, this is indeed sad. A part of me almost feels bad for killing you."

Blu attempted to free himself by punching Nexus talon, but it had no effect. He was trapped.

Nexus leaned down and raised his wing for the finishing strike. "Give my regards to your wife."

Blu clutched his eyes and awaited his inevitable end. In his final moments, Blu was both afraid and disappointed. Afraid for his children as they would now grow up without parents and disappointed he couldn't even harm Nexus at the slightest. The Angelus was a fool to think he was a warrior, he was nothing. Nexus was not lying when told Blu he was merely playing hero.

"I'm sorry, Jewel…"

A few seconds passed, and Blu had not yet experienced the final blow. In fact, he could no longer feel Nexus pinning him down. Slowly, Blu opened his eyes and was surprised to see Nexus was nowhere to be seen. Scratch that, the world around him had disappeared to. The area had changed back into the bright light room.

Blu clutched one wing over his torso as he stood, trying to puzzle together what exactly had just occurred. As he turned around, he was relieved to see the door had returned. No longer seeking to stay here for another moment, Blu opened the door and left.

Upon exiting, Blu never felt more relieved to see the World of Light again. In the same hallway, the Angelus and Sigma were there to greet him.

"Blu," the Angelus greeted, her tone filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," Blu assured though the pain he had previously experienced had not yet dispersed. He gestured his other wing towards the door. "What just happened to me in there?"

"What you experienced was a simulation, an illusion of the what will come to be," the Angelus explained, though her words appeared to be falling on deaf ears. Blu looked more confused with each word.

Sigma took his cue to take over. "It was a vision to be exact. What you saw was a past version of Nexus and his world. We wanted you to experience what you will eventually face, to help you get prepared. We were watching your every step."

Blu was beginning to understand, but he had more questions on his mind for the Angelus. "Is that why you sent me in there? Because I didn't want to kill?"

The Angelus nodded. "Yes. I am sorry I put you through that, but it is important you learn of what you will face eventually. You struggled to hold your own against the past version. The one you have faced in the present is now five times as strong. If he claims the Orb of Darkness, then who will know how much power he will possess."

Blu understood now. The very thought of facing Nexus again sent chills down his spine. Nevertheless, he remained calm and stood upwards in confidence. "Then I will train and get stronger until I can beat him. Your Majesty, I may have rules with killing, but I promise you that I will not let Nexus live if I get the chance. I understand now what has to be done."

Relieved to hear this, the Angelus smiled and placed one wing upon his shoulder. "Then let us train you more. Come Blu, we have much to do."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, folks. Blu has faced what is to come as the upcoming battle becomes closer. See you guys with the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27: Elite Guards

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 27: Elite Guards**

 **Hey, hey! Back with chapter 27 of the remaster. Just to let everyone know in advance, chapter lengths for the rest of this arc may be a bit inconsistent in terms of length. Some may be slightly shorter, some longer, etc. You guys understand.**

* * *

Now aware of the true risks that were at stake, Blu trained harder than before, determined to match Nexus' strength. A few days had passed since the illusion world and he spent each moment doing only four things: training, food, sleep and spending time with his children. His strength had increased dramatically to the point where he was almost as strong as the Angelus was once.

Within the training room, Blu continued his studies under the watchful eye of the Angelus and Sigma. To demonstrate his new strength, Blu had now another tattoo within on his left wing in the shape of a diamond and a star with lines to connect them. He sat in silence, concentrating upon his inner power.

Noting the confusion across his face, the Angelus offered her guidance. "You cannot always trust your eyes to fight your opponents. There may be moments that evade your sight. Learning to sense their energy can prove to be an advantage."

"You can't fight what you can't see," Sigma added.

The Angelus noted his body was beginning to wear down and forced him to cease. "That's enough, Blu."

Blu ceased his mediation and the aura of light around him dispersed. He stood, stretching out his wings. "I can keep going."

The Angelus held out her wing. "No. As impressive as your progress has been, your physical body can only take so much. Resting is just as important. If you don't give your body enough time to adjust, then you will burn through more power than you are capable of producing."

Exhaling a deep breath, Blu prepared to get some rest for a little while like the Angelus instructed. With some free time, he could now spend those precious moments with his children. Growing up without their mother was difficult, not to mention their father couldn't even spend every moment with them was just as problematic.

When this was over, Blu swore to spend every available second with them and he would not lose. His kids had already lost a mother, they would not lose a father as well.

* * *

Accompanied with his generals, Nexus closed both eyes with his wings raised, using his powers to open a portal connected to this world and his own. In the past, he could have done this with ease, but now, not at full strength again, this required extreme concentration. He demanded everyone to be silent, warning them they would pay the penalty for breaking his focus.

While Nexus focused, Kate couldn't help but let her curiously get the better of her. She leaned over towards Vadin and whispered. "Do you know exactly what he's doing?"

"Lord Nexus is attempting to summon those who refers to as 'elites'," Vadin returned the whisper.

Muttering ancient chants, Nexus finally summoned enough energy to perform the necessary spell. A few seconds later, the portal emerged from thin air. As more time passed, four figures had emerged out from within the portal, surprising the others from their very appearance.

With a sigh of relief, Nexus ceased his spell. He grinned upon seeing that his plan worked. The four figures approached Nexus and knelt, each holding their respective weapon.

"We are yours to command, my Lord," one of them offered, his head bowed down.

Nexus grinned further. "Go-o-o-o-o-d. Vadin, Kate, these are my elite guards, the strongest of my army within the World of Darkness. Trained by myself personally."

The four elite guards stood, gripping their weapons tightly. Each of them shared an identical appearance and looked similar to Nexus. Each of them had glowing dark feathers with a smaller purple aura around them and glowing red eyes. However, unlike their master, they were not as tall, matching the average macaw in height.

The only way to tell each one apart was by their weapons. The first was Lee, the master of the sword, then Xan, the master of the axe, Cartu the master of the dagger and Vath, the master of the spear.

While most of the brotherhood members were intrigued, one of them thought otherwise. He chuckled and spoke to this partner, loud enough for everyone to here. "These guys don't look so tough."

Vadin (immediately fearful that Nexus would punish them) used his speed to approach the brotherhood member. "Cease talking! How dare you speak- "

"No," Nexus interrupted calmly, a single wing raised. "I understand his curiosity. Perhaps a demonstration is in order, if you think you are strong enough."

Vadin opened his beak to speak, but the brotherhood member seemed to confident. He stepped forward, cracking his wings and neck to warm up.

"I'll prove that holding a weapon doesn't make you tough!" the brotherhood member spoke while deciding on which one he wanted to fight. He pointed towards Lee. "I want him. Drop the sword and fight me!"

The master of the sword Lee grinned. Pinning his sword into the ground, Lee stepped forward and waved his wing in a challenging gesture.

The brotherhood member chuckled. Tension filled the air as others looked in in anticipation. Nexus knew exactly how this would end, but it was the brotherhood member who had brought himself into this and now he had to pay for that.

Without hesitation, the brotherhood member threw a punch, only for Lee to dodge with incredible speed. Confused, he continued to throw more punches, but each one missed. As more blows were throwing, Lee grew tired. When another punch was thrown, Lee caught it within his own and crushed it with a gentle squeeze.

The brotherhood member cried out in pain, clutching his injured wing. Now distracted, Lee swiftly moved behind him and placed both wings on his head. With one small tug, Lee snapped his neck and watched him plummet to the ground, his body lying motionlessly.

This had surprised the other brotherhood members who now looked more fearful than before.

Nexus grinned as Lee retrieved his sword and stood with the rest of his team. "Any more volunteers?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good," Nexus said. "Now that my elites are here, it is time to pick up the pace. We have much work to do."

* * *

After taking some rest and food, Blu continued his training further. With now further control of his powers, Blu had now learned to create light essence fireball. This technique was less effect, but also saved more energy and could be used to simply inflect small damage.

Blu prepared to throw the fireball, but the Angelus held back his wing.

"Perhaps we should try it outside." the Angelus suggested, not seeking her home damaged further.

Blu nodded and followed her outside to test his new power. Concentrating, Blu powered up a small fireball and threw it towards a training dummy. Upon impact, the fireball engulfed the dummy in flames. Blu stepped back in surprise. "Whoa."

"Good," the Angelus praised, using her own powers to disperse the flames. "You are an excellent learner, a gifted one. Your power increases every day. By my estimate, your power has increased tenfold."

"Is that high?" Blu questioned, unsure how her power scaling worked within their worlds.

"Quite," the Angelus answered with a nod. "Compared to others who have trained in such power."

While the subject was still present, Blu decided to ask the others. "If I may ask, what is Nexus' power?"

The Angelus was uncertain how to answer. The truth may give Blu more motivation, but there was also the possibility of making him lose self-confidence. Unwilling to lie, the Angelus answered honestly. "As of now, Nexus has a power ten times of your own."

"Oh," Blu simply responded. Quite clearly there was a huge gap between their powers. "Ten times my own."

"Yes," the Angelus nodded. "My own power still exceeds your own, it may still be higher, but I will never be able to gain my full strength again. At best, I can get to half of my original power."

The news of Nexus' strength had almost caused Blu to lose self-assurance in his training. A part of him felt like throwing in a towel, but most of him would continue training. He got this far in just a couple of weeks, no way would he give up now.

"Then let's surpass Nexus," Blu spoke in full confidence.

The Angelus nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Nico never expected to see his home turn into a wasteland in a matter of weeks. He longed for the days when there was peace, but now the entire jungle was occupied. Blu was gone and likely dead, Jewel was dead, Rico was either dead or captured somewhere and there was no one left to save them.

Fortunately, Nico and Pedro were amongst the few to not get caught. Since the occupation of their home, they had luckily run into Rafael and his family. Together, they escaped and were now hiding within an underground hideout designed by Blu long ago as a haven. Residing under their old blue macaw friend's home was heartbreaking, but they would want them to stay safe. However, this feeling couldn't be shaken. During the chaos, the blue macaw babies were gone, mysteriously vanished and never to be seen again. With their disappearance, this officially left the blue macaw race extinct.

Gathering any intel, he could find, Nico returned to the hideout, making certain no one was watching. He entered, shutting the hatch tight behind him. Inside, Rafael and Eva comforted their eighteen children while Pedro was resting from his scouting mission hours before. For the first time in a long while, their children were no longer their unusual enthusiastic selves. They were terrified, especially after they witnessed the brotherhood beating down other birds for little to no reason.

"How is it out there?" Rafael inquired while stroking his wife.

"It's bad," Nico admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Camps are everywhere, guards are positioned in every tree. There's no way we can sneak back to the city and get help. We're trapped."

Rafael sighed. Though this was not surprising, he at least hoped for some good news.

"Mommy, are the bad men going to find us?" one of their children-Sophia-inquired.

Eva stroked her daughter. While she had no idea on what the future holds, that did not mean she intended to have her children live in constant fear. "No sweetie. The bad men can't find us here."

Rafael beckoned for Nico to follow him elsewhere out of the kids hearing range. When they were alone, he asked. "What happens next, Nico? What do we do? We're low on food, sooner or later we're going to have to try and find help."

"Who?" Nico questioned, his tone clearly full of false hope. "I saw Nexus kill Jewel in cold blood. He's powerful, too powerful for any of us to stop. Even if we could stop him, he has a whole army at his disposal. We're done for."

Rafael sighed yet again. While he would never admit defeat, his words were true. "Nico...You may be right. All we can do for now is sit here and hope."

* * *

The second Blu was rested and back to full strength, he continued his training though this time, training his combat skills. With Sigma as his teacher and training partner, he worked on building up his skills and strength for hand-to-hand combat. Clashing combat staffs, the two sparred to defeat one another.

"You're getting good," Sigma noted, dodging a strike from his opponent's weapon.

"I had a good teacher," Blu reminded, leaping over Sigma to hit him from behind.

Sigma anticipated this and countered this by moving his staff backwards, blocking Blu's attack. With swift speed, Sigma ducked and performed a leg sweep, tripping Blu down onto his back.

Before he could recover, Sigma placed his staff against Blu's neck, forcing him to yield. Before long, he removed his weapon and offered out his wing. "Your bottom guard is still a little down."

"Noted," Blu replied and accepted Sigma's wing to stand.

Sigma twirled his staff as they prepared to continue. However, Blu's curiosity eventually got the better of him as he examined the other macaw's staff, noting its unique traits compared to the others. The gold and macaw noted his eyes averting. "Something wrong?"

"Your staff," Blu responded. "It means a lot to you. I can tell you."

Amused, Sigma chuckled and twirled his staff briefly. "When the Angelus took me under her wing, I had difficulty controlling my power. No matter how hard I concentrate, I simply couldn't get it to focus. Then she crafted this staff, it helps me control my lighting powers without any consequences. You could say it's a part of my soul now."

This explained his attachment to his weapon. Blu couldn't imagine relying on an item for the sake of power. At least he was given the privilege of using the Darkness without training. As Blu picked up his staff to continue their training, a familiar face entered the training room. Sigma respectful bowed while Blu remained still.

"Gentleman," the Angelus greeted, beckoning for Sigma to stand. "We have a problem. Nexus has called reinforcements to help protect further attacks."

"More brotherhood?" Blu questioned.

The Angelus shook her head, her expression now appearing somewhat worried. "No. They were Nexus' elite guards, the strongest of his forces. They are very powerful and trained well, almost impossible to defeat as a team."

"I remember them," Sigma spoke, crossing both wings together with a small frown. "Lee, Xan, Cartu and Vath. I had an encounter with them once, I was lucky to survive. They may not be so dangerous on first sight, but their teamwork is perfect."

"And what is why I want _both_ of you to avoid them next time you're in Rio," the Angelus warned, putting a more emphasis on the 'both'. "Now aside from the elite guards, there is another mission I require from both of you."

"What can we do, Tour Majesty?" Sigma offered.

"My sources have informed me that Kate, one of Nexus' generals, has been spotted in a patrol with a small squadron of brotherhood. This is the first time she has left Nexus' watchful eye," the Angelus debriefed. "I want both of you to apprehend and capture her. If we can bring her here, then we can learn much more of Nexus' plans. Are there any questions?"

Neither shook their heads.

"Good," the Angelus nodded. "Get yourselves prepared, you will be leaving shortly."

* * *

It did not take long for Blu and Sigma to gather their energy and prepare to leave. With the Angelus' help, they were transported through the portal and arrived at Rio's jungle shortly afterwards. Due to the increased security from Blu's previous attack, they were transported to one of the few areas that was not occupied by the brotherhood and closest to Kate's patrol.

Upon arriving, the two friends immediately had their guard up. Blu had his light essence powers at the ready while Sigma with his staff, utilizing his lightning powers against stronger foes.

"We're clear," Sigma announced, though he kept his voice to a minimum level. "Come on, let's climb the tree for a better view."

Blu nodded and followed Sigma. As they lacked any knowledge to Kate and her patrol would be, they needed to study their surroundings. Arriving at the top, they lied down on their stomachs to avoid detection, keeping their eyes out for their target.

While they waited, Sigma could not help but sigh with a hint of regret. "It's been a long time since I visited Rio. Tell me, Blu: what was it like? Before Nexus took over and occupied everything."

Blu shared his feeling of disappointment to see their home in such a state. It was difficult to imagine what the jungle of Rio once looked like. Memories were clouded. It felt like such a long time ago. "It was beautiful, Sigma. This jungle was paradise. I wish it was still the same now."

Sensing his doubtful tone, Sigma patted him on the back. "We'll stop Nexus, whatever it takes."

Blu nodded. Before he could reply, he spotted a familiar face marching nearby. "Sigma, look."

Sigma followed his wingtip. "That's Kate if I'm not mistake. Hmm. Six guards, all unarmed. For someone as important as Kate, I expected more protection."

"Think it could be a trap?" Blu inquired though he detected no more reinforcements.

"Who knows," Sigma replied, unfazed with the possibility. He prepared his staff to fight. "But we have a job to do. After you." He said with a gesture.

Blu nodded and picked the right moment to strike. When the patrol was close, Blu jumped down directly towards them, both wings at his sides to pick up faster speed. Sigma followed suite and in seconds, they landed in the middle of the patrol, startling all of them.

"Hey, who are these guys?" one of them questioned.

Kate recognized one of them and panicked. She hid behind the rest of her protection. "That's Blu, you morons! The one who destroyed the field! Get them!"

Acknowledging their target, the brotherhood charged to fight. Blu and Sigma only grinned. If Blu could take a small army of them down alone last time, then taking down six with Sigma's help would be a breeze.

"We'll teach you not to mess with us!" another yelled, throwing a punch towards Sigma. With swift speed, Sigma blocked his wing before tripping him with his staff, followed by knocking him unconscious with a blow to the head.

Blu grabbed two more, slamming their heads together to knock them down. Only three more remained. One of them grabbed a branch and attempted to injure Blu by whacking him with it. Not only had he failed to injure him, but his weapon broke upon impact.

"Uh-oh," he gasped.

Blu countered with a punch to head, knocking him down as well. Simultaneously, Sigma had knocked one more down by slamming his head into a nearby tree. One remained and despite witnessing his partners fall, his confidence was not shaken.

"I'll teach you to mess with my brothers!" he warned, throwing a punch towards Blu who got it within his own wing with ease.

Before he could react, Blu kicked him in the stomach before flipping him to the ground, followed by another kick to the head. The guards were down and only Kate remained.

In panic, she attempted to run, only to be blocked by Sigma with his staff raised threateningly.

"Going somewhere?" Sigma questioned with a small grin.

Knowing she had nowhere to run, Kate had no choice but to give up. She sighed in defeat and raised both wings. "Okay, okay, you got me."

Blu approached her from behind and placed one wing over her neck, restraining her. This mission had been a lot easier than he anticipated. "Sigma, let's get out of here."

"Way ahead of-LOOKOUT!" Sigma suddenly bellowed, warning Blu of the danger ahead.

Without thinking, Blu moved his body to the side, narrowly missing a dagger that would have pierced his head. Although startled and secretly cursing himself for letting his guard down, Blu kept his grip around Kate, knowing he could not let her escape.

From the trees, their attacker charged down and retrieved his dagger that was now stuck within a tree. Upon closer inspection, Sigma recognized him.

"It's Cartu!" Sigma warned, immediately raising his staff to defend.

One of the Nexus' elite guards and the master of the dagger. His very stare represented how dangerous he was. With a small growl, he raised both daggers and moved to attack his targets.

"Blu, get out of here!" Sigma ordered, standing in front of the blue macaw. "I'll hold him back!"

"Sigma, you're no match for him!" Blu reminded while he continued to restrain the struggling Kate.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate called out, slapping both wings against Blu's to free herself, but it had no effect against the physically enhanced macaw. "Help me!"

"Just go!" Sigma ordered. "I'll catch up, I promise!"

Although Blu had second thoughts, he knew what was at stake and trusted Sigma to catch up. With a sigh, he moved towards the rendezvous point. Once he was out of fight, Sigma kept his guard up and prepared to defend himself.

With incredible speed that Sigma had never witnessed, Cartu charged and threw multiple swipes. Sigma was barely able to dodge each one, not to mention that his small yet deadly weapons were difficult to predict where he would strike.

Unfortunately, Sigma could not dodge every strike. He received a couple of slashes and while they were not deep enough to cause harm, they hurt and almost caused him to drop his guard at times. Remaining on the defensive, Sigma continued to avoid Cartu's attacks with the best of his ability.

When he received an opening, Sigma whacked his staff into Cartu's face followed by a kick to his torso, bringing some distance between them.

Unfazed by his attack, Cartu softly chuckled and stood. Sigma, knowing the fight was far from over, prepared himself again. This was a battle that could not be won so easily.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of another chapter. The elite forces of Nexus have arrived, strengthening the dark forces. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28: Calm before the storm

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 28:** **Calm before the storm**

 **We are back with another chapter. Something worth noting, everyone might notice that Rio the Darkness 3's writing style looks different to the previous two. The reason for this is because I actually wrote this one in private prior to the remaster's release about a year ago. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to drop reviews my way.**

* * *

Leaving his friend behind, Blu made his way back towards the area where they arrived. It was easy enough to get there, but Kate's constant nagging was beginning to give him a headache. Now all Blu needed to do was stand his ground and wait for Sigma to arrive.

"So, this is payback for kidnapping you, huh?" Kate assumed. "Torture me all you want, you won't get nothing."

Blu ignored her and refused to ease his grip. For now, he kept his eyes focused upon the direction he arrived from. Any moment now he wanted Sigma to arrive but coming across one of Nexus' elite guards left him with doubts.

The portal to the World of Light opened a few seconds later and the Angelus voice echoed from within.

"Blu, you must go before more arrive," the Angelus warned. "Where is Sigma?"

"We encountered one of Nexus' elite guards. I escaped, but Sigma stayed behind to hold him off," Blu explained, his tone expressing a hint of regret. "I don't know where he is, I- "

Before he could finish, the sound of rustling broke him from his speech. Fearing it may be more brotherhood, Blu raised his free wing and prepared to fight. Emerging from the bushes was not an enemy, but a friend. "Sigma!"

His friend had returned but not without consequences. Multiple slashes were across his torso, he had a black eye and appeared to be just about standing.

"Blu," Sigma gasped, clutching one wing over his injured body. His staff remained in the other wing. "We…Should…Be going."

Blu nodded and made certain Sigma was first to go inside. The second he was safe, Blu threw Kate forward and finally, he too jumped within. The portal closed behind the, preventing anyone from following. Aside from encountering an elite guard and Sigma receiving multiple injuries, mission accomplished.

* * *

The Angelus waited patiently within her throne room, her guards standing beside her to prepare for unexpected intruders. She watched as the portal opened and second later, three figures emerged. Despite jumping in separately, they arrived simultaneously.

Upon noting the damage of her student, the Angelus immediately ran to his side. "Sigma! What has happened?"

"Nexus-elite guard-Cartu-fought Sigma," Blu explained hastily while he forced Kate to her feet. "We escaped, but Cartu injured him."

The Angelus helped the injured Sigma and placed one wing onto his head. Closing her eyes for a moment, a familiar aura of a light emerged from her wing and the power of light essence flowed within. Once her worked was finished, she gently lied Sigma down to the ground.

"I have prevented Sigma from fading away from his injuries, but he will still require rest for a while," the Angelus explained. Certain Sigma had received the necessary help, she turned her attention towards their new visitor. "This is Kate I assume?"

"Yes," Blu confirmed. "One of Nexus' generals."

The Angelus beckoned for her guards to take Kate away and imprison her. She approached Blu and held up his wing gently "Come. With your encounter with Cartu, he will no doubt inform Nexus of our actions. We have more training to do. The time to fight is nigh."

* * *

With Kate caught and Sigma resting to recover from his injuries, the Angelus had given Blu some time off from training to spend some time with his children instead, who were now at least twelve-days-old. Only a couple of more days and then they may be able to talk.

Inside his personal room, Blu was holding onto his kids in his wings, spending what little time he could with them. Their feathers were now fully grown around them and they could almost walk under their own strength without falling over.

Blu smiled as he held each one close, leaning his head against each of them. "I love you guys...You're growing up so fast...I wish your mother could have been here to see these beautiful moments."

While he spoke to them, Azul and Crystal had fallen asleep. Blu smiled and gently set the two of them down on the bed with their heads on a pillow. He leaned down and planted kisses on their heads and whispered to softly to them. "I love you, my little angels."

In seconds, Azul and Crystal had drifted off. Meanwhile, Blu continued to cuddle Rey who was still awake. "I love you, Rey. You remind me of myself when I was a baby."

Rey merely smiled at his father, uncertain of his father's words.

Blu returned the smile and held Rey close to his neck. "You guys are all I have left now...Please, stay safe."

* * *

A short amount of time passed, and Blu knew it was time to continue his training. While he would love to spend more time with his children, he could not afford to slack off. He met the Angelus within the training room, ready to continue.

"Blu," the Angelus greeted.

"Hello Angelus," Blu returned the greeting. He noted there was no sign of his other friend. "Where's Sigma?"

"Sigma has recovered, but he took it upon himself to interrogate Kate," the Angelus answered while she grabbed two combat staffs, tossing one towards Blu. "I will be your trainer for now."

Blu nodded as he caught the staff in midair. Before they begun practice, Blu had a question on his mind that he wanted to ask for a long time. Now that they were alone, it was the perfect time to ask. "Angelus, there is something I need to ask: what is the Orb of Darkness?"

The Angelus tapped her staff to the ground as she begun to explain. "It is a long story, I will attempt to keep it brief. When Nexus and I were first born a long time ago, two orbs were crafted: the Orb of Light and the Orb of Darkness. We used this to enhance our powers and keep balance. When Nexus turned to the forces of evil, I was forced to take his orb and the Darkness away. I hid both in Rio until I could finish him. Vadin found the siphon as you remember. The Orb of Darkness remains lost. That is why he has occupied your home. If I had my full strength, I could stop him, but I am no match for him, even with the help of the Orb of Light. This is the weapon that can stop Nexus and permanently destroy the Darkness. That is why we must stop him before he claims it. If he finds it, we will never be able to stop him."

That was certainly not good news. All this training could be for nothing if they didn't stop Nexus soon. He shrugged off negative thoughts and remained focused. "Then we have to stop him."

"Agreed," the Angelus replied, raising her staff. "Then let us begin."

* * *

Receiving slashes and stabbed multiple times was not fun for Sigma. He was lucky to survive and give Cartu the slip. It was only thanks to his lightning powers that he escaped and survived. Now that he was rested, and the Angelus accelerated his healing, Sigma did not hesitate to get back to work.

He was within a cell, interrogating their new prison. To prevent Kate from possibly shapeshifting, she had been fitted with a golden light essence collar. While it caused her no harm, it gave her much discomfort.

"Is this really necessary?" Kate inquired while examining with said collar. She was sitting in a chair in the center of the cell with Sigma asking her constant questions. Ironic considering things were once the other way around with Blu.

Sigma ignored her and continued his interrogation. "I'm getting tired of asking, Kate. Tell me what Nexus knows about us. What is he planning?"

Kate only grinned, unfazed by his threats. "Sigma, have you seen Nexus up close? I witnessed him perform many brutal techniques. I was with him when he murdered a group of rebels in cold blood. I saw him torture his own men for failing him. Do you really think you could do more to me than Lord Nexus ever could?"

Sigma was worried this would happen. Kate had witnessed the true personality of Nexus; how brutal he truly was. There was no possible way she would talk under threats.

"Even if I talk, it doesn't matter," Kate replied while crossing both wings. "Nexus will win. It's inevitable. His powers grow by the day."

Sigma only frowned, refusing to listen to her words. Without another word, he left the cell to join the others. While he did not listen to her predictions, she was true about Nexus growing stronger. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

In the training room, Blu continued his final moments of practicing with the Angelus. They clashed staffs before the Angelus went on the offensive with Blu blocking her every strike. He was getting better and was almost a master of defense.

With a strong strike, the Angelus knocked Blu backwards, almost causing him to fall. He regained his footing and attempted to flip the Angelus down by sweeping his staff towards her feet. She jumped to avoid and knocked him backwards with a kick of her talon.

Blu and the Angelus clashed their wooden weapons against each other yet again. Before the Angelus could counter him, Blu lifted his talon and kicked the Angles backwards. She performed a back-flip to avoid hitting the ground.

As Blu charged, the Angelus parried and knocked Blu's weapon from his wings, leaving him defenseless. She swung her weapon, only for Blu to block with both wings, surprising her. While she was distracted, Blu grabbed her weapon and snatched it from her wings.

Using her own weapon, Blu tapped the staff against her head, followed by flipping her to the ground. Before she recovered, Blu placed his talons on her feet and chest to keep the Angelus down and secured. "Yield."

The Angelus merely smiled, pleased with their progress. He was almost ready.

"How was that?" Blu inquired while he stepped off from her, placing the staff to the ground.

"That was impressive, very impressive" the Angelus praised as she regained her footing. She turned her gaze towards his feathers. "Blu, your wings."

Blu followed her gaze to his left wing. The tattoo of light essence had strengthened more. It had grown a line and created a new tattoo in the shape of a glowing right triangle.

The Angelus smiled and examined his wing. "The tattoo is complete. You have mastered the use of light essence. The time to face Nexus is very soon. Now come with me outside. It is time to complete your training, outside where there are no limits."

* * *

The day was approaching faster than anyone dared to think of. Soon the war between light and dark would commence and only one would be victories. With the day of battle not far away, Blu pushed himself to the absolute limit, knowing his time was short.

He trained, using various skills combined with powers to get stronger. The Angelus observed him from nearby, but she too had been doing some training herself. Even if she would never reach her full potential again, she could at least give Nexus a challenge or at the very least, buy the others some time.

Sigma was also doing training of his own, intending to overcome his limits. After that incident with Cartu, he had no choice but to get stronger if he wanted to surpass his foes' power. Knowing he could not build up his strength much more to defeat them, Sigma focused his efforts on building up his speed and stamina. If he couldn't outfight them, he would outlast them instead.

Blu raised his wings and fired a powerful yet suppressed energy ball to conclude his training. Exhausted, he fell as his talons gave out. The light within would heal him shortly.

The Angelus was pleased with his results as she took his wing, helping him stand once he had his strength back. "Incredible. You are stronger now than before. You have a power beyond that of any student I have trained before. You have done in days what many could not do in years. I myself have only increased my power to a short extent. Your tattoos are completed as well."

Blu examined his new tattoo, admiring as a circle with a star in the center glowed within him. Sigma finished his own training as he joined them.

"My children give me the strength to continue," Blu replied, now standing under his own strength. "I am ready to face Nexus."

The Angelus could not agree more. With Nexus' power at an estimate of at least double his own, Blu was only a small gap behind. No matter the odds, he would never give up. Nexus was in for a surprise when they returned.

"Both of you get some rest," the Angelus requested. "Tomorrow is the day we attack. I need both of you at full strength."

The two macaws nodded with a small bow. A full day ahead of them required them at full strength. As they made their way to their rooms, they made conversed with small talk, knowing it may be the last day to do so.

"This is it," Sigma announced, casually placing his staff against his shoulder. "Tomorrow we attack."

"Difficult to believe it's gone so quickly," Blu agreed with a small sigh. "Sigma…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Sigma raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For training me to become the warrior I am now," Blu answered as if it were obvious. "Without your help, I would have never reached the level I'm at now. The Angelus taught me power, but you taught me to fight. I just want to say thank you."

With a small smile, Sigma nodded as he flung his long-feathered hair from over his eyes. "It was an honor. The Angelus is the one to thank, she trained me and in turn, trained you. Go and get some rest, spend time with your children."

They parted ways as they reached their respective bedrooms. Blu gently closed the door as he entered, watching as his children slept peacefully. Without another word, Blu joined them and placed his wings around them, embracing them as he slept. This may be the last time he would get to see them.

* * *

Morning in the World of Light arrived a lot earlier than everyone predicated. The second everyone was awake; the Angelus gathered their army outside of the castle. Standing on a small stage with Blu and Sigma standing to both sides, she addressed her army with a speech of confidence.

"Brothers, sisters, warriors of the light," the Angelus begun with both wings spread. "For centuries, we have fought against Nexus, fighting in an endless war. Today is the day we put an end to it once and for all. His armies have turned Rio de Janeiro's jungle into a wasteland and it is our responsibility to put an end to it right now. Blu, step forth."

Hearing his cue, Blu stepped forward beside her and knelt in respect.

"Blu, you and I were once foes," the Angelus begun. "You inherited the Darkness and in blind rage, I tried to kill you for that. I am sorry for everything that I did. My actions were unforgivable and now I seek to redeem myself. Blu, you are now the strongest being of the light and if you are ready to face Nexus, you will need this."

Blu raised an eyebrow to what she was referring to. That was until he noticed an orb growing within one of her wings to which everyone went silent in surprise. He stood as she presented it to him. "The Orb of Light?"

The Angelus nodded. "This is the weapon that is capable of destroying the Darkness and it's host. This orb will fully bond your body to the light. Take it, embrace it, wield it to fight Nexus."

Blu hesitated a little. "M-me, take it? Are you sure?"

"I am certain," the Angelus assured with a small nod. "Now take the orb."

With little reluctance, Blu placed both wings around and orb and accepted it. Slowly, he felt his mind bond with the orb, its energy connected with his very body. It was as if the orb was calling to him. It was a strange feeling, one he wished he understood.

The army of light watched in surprise as a ball of light brightened around the stage, forcing them to shield their very eyes. The aura of energy passed shortly afterwards, and their eyes could once again tolerate the light. Now standing before them was their savior.

Blu stood before them, his feathers glowing as an aura of light surrounded him. He was strong no doubt, much stronger than before. Embracing the orb into himself must have tripled his strength at the least. Adjusting to his new power, Blu slowly raised one wing to inspect himself. "Wow...I... I can feel it inside of me."

The Angelus smiled in satisfaction. However, she suddenly felt her body give out and almost collapse, fortunately being caught by Sigma and Drako.

"Your Majesty," Sigma spoke in a panicked yet calm tone. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine, Sigma," the Angelus reassured as everyone watched in concern. "Separating myself from the Orb of Light 's bond has taken some energy from me, but I will recover soon and join you in battle. Now go, all of you follow Blu to victory. Today is the day Nexus falls."

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. Thanks for reading, everyone. Coming up this Thursday will be the battle against Nexus. Stay tuned for then.**


	29. Chapter 29: Battle of Rio

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 29: Battle of Rio**

 **Hello everyone, hope your week is going well and just remember, Friday is tomorrow and we can all enjoy a weekend. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and I'll see you with the next one soon.**

* * *

Word of an invasion spread quickly within the jungles of Rio de Janeiro, leaving the enemies concerned while the locals finally felt a glimpse of hope. From the incident with the fields and witness statement from Cartu, Nexus knew the time for his former wife to attack was momentarily. Worst, the Orb of Darkness remained missing.

Ordering every one of his minions to his headquarters, Nexus made haste to inform them of the situation. Vadin, Johnny and his elite guards stood beside him as he spoke. "Listen well because I have no intention of repeating myself. The Angelus and the warriors of the light are on their way here, no doubt with the purpose of stopping me."

The armies muttered between themselves, concerned about their well-being. While Nexus and his guards had experience, the rest of them had yet to fight against the trained warriors of the light.

Nexus spoke to keep them silent in a low, threatening tone. "Yes, I am aware everyone is concerned. It matters little. Once they arrive, do everything in your power to stop them. If any of you fail, you better pray they kill you. If not, I will give you a fate worse than death. I have worked too hard to lose everything now. Dismissed!"

Knowing their lives were on the line, the brotherhood members prepared themselves for battle, clutching their weapons tightly. In a section a small distance away from Nexus headquarters, a few of them gathered to discuss the future ahead.

"I say we get out of here now," one of them suggested. "Take our chances."

"We made an oath to Vadin and therefore, we made that same oath to Lord Nexus," the second reminded, clearly willing to stay and fight.

"Forget the oath!" the third responded quickly. "We need to think about ourselves now. I say we grab our things and- "

Before he could finish, they watched in a horror is a circle of light appeared before their very eyes. Blinded by its brightness, the brotherhood members stood back, their weapons clutched tightly. As the portal opened, they watched as a lone blue macaw jumped out from within, an aura of light surrounded him. Shortly afterwards, he was joined by a yellow and blue macaw, followed by an army of light macaws.

Blu raised one wing and with a war cry, he bellowed. "For the LIGHT!"

"For the light. Oo-RA!" the army screamed as they charged into battle.

The brotherhood, caught off guard by their arrival, were immediately swarmed. Catching the attention of others, both armies engaged in combat. With his powers at the ready, Blu easily disposed of the brotherhood, knocking them out of the way with both his skills and powers.

"Get reinforcements!" a brotherhood member ordered as he raised his sword to attack, only to be knocked down from behind.

Turning his head, Blu raised a huge smile to see familiar faces. "Rafael! Nico! Pedro!"

"Blu, you're alive!" Nico exclaimed. Dodging a brotherhood's attack, he countered with a kick to his eyes, stunning him enough for Rafael to shove him back.

"It's great to see you, amigo!" Rafael agreed, embracing his old friend closely.

Blu returned the hug but was forced to cut it short due to the dangers ahead. "Guys, I need to find Nexus and stop him. Can you both help free everyone here? We need all the help we can get!"

"You can count on us," Pedro assured with a small salute.

Blu nodded and with incredible speed, he charged through dozens of brotherhood members to defeat them. The trio were surprised to see how much their blue macaw friend had changed in the following days. His appearance, his personality, all different. Shaking off their amazement, they scattered to complete their respective jobs. Knowing their duties, Rafael made haste to free some of their friends. Approaching a nearby cage, he begun to pick the lock.

"We're getting you out of here," Rafael assured.

The prisoner he was freeing screamed in horror and pointed. "Look out!"

Rafael turned and watched in horror as a small blade came flying towards them. Raising his wings to shield himself, the toucan expected the blade to pierce him. He was not. Confused, he opened his eyes and lowered his wings to see a yellow and blue macaw standing in front of him, the blade caught between his talon.

Their attacker was no other than Vadin himself. The leader of the brotherhood stepped down, a sword wielded one wing. He slowly marched towards them with the intention of killing them. One unfortunate light macaw got in his way and he cut them down without hesitation.

"I can handle this," Sigma assured as he raised his staff. "Go!"

Rafael nodded and ran. While the armies fought around them, Sigma felt alone as Vadin slowly marched towards him.

"You made a mistake coming here, boy," Vadin growled. "I will show you what happens to those who oppose Lord Nexus."

Sigma raised his staff, his focus fully concentrated on the threat. "So be it."

* * *

It took Blu all his might and strength to fight through all of Nexus' forces but despite being heavily outnumbered, he won. Many of the army remained but the Angelus' forces could take care of them. Right now, he had only had one enemy left to deal with.

Nexus.

That monster who took the life of his loved one. He had caused so much pain and suffering to everyone in the jungle. Blu would never let that happen again. He would not dare allow darkness to take away Jewel's memory. He had to stop him, one way or another, even if that meant crossing that line.

Blu eventually arrived towards the top of the highest tree in the jungle that Nexus' had made his personal home. Inside, there were evidence of Nexus' presence but no sign of the dark lord himself. The sky was almost dark. If Blu couldn't stop Nexus before it was dim, then stopping him was going to be more difficult.

Blu stepped back and called out to the dark macaw to goad him out of hiding. "Nexus! Where are you?!"

There was a brief silence and Blu was beginning to suspect Nexus was not even in the area. However, the branch he was perched upon suddenly felt heavier, hinting that someone had joined him. Blu swiftly turned and there he was.

Without a second thought, Blu raised his wing and moved to strike him. Before his fist could make contact, Nexus swiftly raised his wing and whacked Blu with a devastating strike. The force from the blow knocked Blu directly from the branch and towards the ground.

Blu yelled as he plummeted towards the ground but fortunately, he quickly extended his wings and managed to brace the fall and land down on his talons. He clutched his wing over his torso to tolerate the pain.

While Blu adjusted himself, he looked up to see Nexus slowly descending towards him. The dark macaw landed a mere few feet away from his enemy. Nexus chuckled and crossed his wings together.

"Nexus!" Blu growled as he stood in a combat pose and quietly allowed the light within him to calm his mind, a light aura glowed around him as his temper was tamed.

"Foolish macaw. When will you learn that I am unstoppable?" Nexus questioned with a grin growing across his beak. He gestured towards the sky. "Look boy. Darkness will arrive soon, and I will be at my full potential. No one, not even the most powerful will be able to stand up to my power."

Blu wouldn't deny that Nexus became stronger after their first encounter, preparing for this very moment. Despite this. however, Blu had got stronger too and with the Orb of Light glowing inside him, he would fight with everything he had.

To prove this, the tattoo on Blu's chest begun to glow further. Nexus did nothing to stop this and allowed Blu to continue powering up. Being a warrior of battle, he enjoyed the thrill of battle and he intended to make this one the best battle in centuries.

Seconds passed, and Blu's chest stopped glowing. Now, however, he carried a small object within his wings that he presented towards the dark lord. "This time, I will not fail."

"The Orb of Light?" Nexus questioned, his tone clearly hinted he was surprised to see such power. He chuckled. "It has been a long time since I saw it. Now I understand. It seems my former wife still plans to stop me, and she chose you? Hehehaha. This is going to be fun indeed. Allow me to show you the true power of the Darkness."

Blu prepared himself for anything Nexus had prepared. He watched as the dark macaw used his powers to create an object similar to the Orb of Light within his wing. He gasped and took a step back. "The Orb of Darkness?"

Nexus chuckled as observed the orb within his grasp. "It took time I admit, but now I am reunited with both the Darkness and the orb." He moved his gaze towards the sky that was now covered in complete darkness. "It is time for me to reclaim what is mine and then I will recreate this jungle how I see fit."

Without another word, Nexus held the orb close and with a roar of anger and determination, the power of the Darkness begun to charge up. The whole area around them shook as Nexus continued to scream with the orb's power transferring everything into him. Blu could only watch as Nexus begun to power up further. He would attempt to stop him but that power surrounding Nexus may harm him if he got close.

After a whole moment passed, an explosion of darkness erupted around Nexus, causing Blu to cover one wing over his eyes. There was a brief silence as Blu removed his wing to investigate. He gasped upon witnessing Nexus' new form.

Nexus was now slightly taller, his feathers glowed more noticeable and a purple aura glowed around him. This was Nexus at his full power. Blu was beginning to lose confidence as he was uncertain on how to stop the dark macaw.

Nexus grinned as he observed his new power. "I have lived for a very long time, but never have I felt such power. Now prepare yourself, boy."

"You don't scare me, Nexus," Blu replied as he bonded with the Orb of Light once more and prepared to fight. "I will stop you, no matter how powerful you are!"

Nexus chuckled in response, unfazed by his threats. "You will try."

* * *

Not two months ago, the jungle of Rio de Janeiro was a beautiful and peaceful place. Now it was the middle of a battle ground. The great war between the light and the dark had begun. Even if the light side had the advantage, Nexus was still the biggest threat. That was a matter for Blu to deal with, right now, the others had their own responsibilities.

Rafael approached the various prison camps and made haste in freeing the residence of Rio. The second they were freed, everyone either ran away to hide or joined in on the battle ahead. This was their home and they were going to defend it, one way or another.

A female scarlet macaw escaped her cage and her eyes widened in relief as a small baby macaw was passed to her from one of the locals. She embraced her child close. "My baby! Oh, you're okay. I'll never leave you alone again."

Nearby, Sigma the gold and blue macaw continued his fight against Vadin. He calmly blocked the brotherhood leader's sword strikes and dodged with ease.

Vadin briefly backed away to gain some space. "If you would just keep still, I will gladly end your persistence."

"It's not my fault you can't hit a moving target," Sigma taunted with a grin. His years under the Angelus taught him to never underestimate an opponent, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the thrill of a fight.

Vadin moved back and the two began to walk in circles in the middle of the battlefield. He calmly swung his sword around. "Tell me, boy: when Lord Nexus fully controls this jungle, would you rather be on the opposite side?"

"If it means being on the losing team, then no," Sigma replied. He stopped and took up a defensive state.

Vadin observed his opponent. His stance was perfect, not a single opening or weak spot. How could this single macaw be so powerful? Even with his super speed, Vadin could not seem to land a single blow.

Masking his worry with a grin, Vadin attempted to knock the boy off with fear. "I have very powerful friends who will hunt you down should you kill me."

"You don't need to worry about that," Sigma assured calmly. "When I'm done with you, they won't find anything left to even know you're dead."

Enraged, Vadin charged with his dash ability and classed his sword against Sigma's staff. He tried with all his might to attack, but Sigma's defensives were too strong to break through.

* * *

It had taken Blu a few seconds to plan how he was going to attack Nexus, but no strategy seemed to be strong enough. Without another thought, Blu charged directly towards Nexus who calmly raised one wing and fired one of his dark beams. The power of the scorching ray had knocked Blu back a good distance, causing him to collapse to the ground with burning pain spreading across his torso.

Nexus marched towards Blu and stood over him. "You cannot hope to stop me," he taunted, raising his talon to kick Blu a few feet across the area.

Blu groaned as he landed a second time but despite the pain, he had to fight back. As Nexus stood over him a second time, Blu raised one wing and chanted a familiar technique. "Ardente luz!"

The blinding light shined directly into the dark lord's face, temporarily blinding him. While the light caused Nexus to lose his sight for a couple of seconds, it did not appear to cause him any pain.

When Nexus recovered his sight, he watched as Blu raised his wings and delivered four devastating strikes directly into Nexus' face. His punches had even caused the dark macaw to move backwards despite his super strength and near invulnerability.

Blu prepared to strike him a fifth time, but now Nexus was prepared. He caught Blu's wing within his own and slowly begun to apply pressure. "You dare to strike a God."

Blu groaned in agony and couldn't even begin to describe how much pain his wing was experiencing. He begun to crouch down as he attempted to pry his wing free, but it was clear Nexus was not letting go. As Nexus tightened his grip further, Blu raised his free wing and punched Nexus directly in the face, causing him to stumble and finally release his grip.

While Blu nursed his injured wing, Nexus raised his own and whacked Blu backwards, knocking him to the ground yet again. He mocked the blue macaw as he approached him slowly. "I must say, I am disappointed in this battle. I'm not even using twenty percent of my power and you can barely stand. At least make this fight worthy of my ti- "

Before Nexus finished, Blu swiftly charged forward and struck Nexus directly in the face yet again. This time, he added a lot more power. Nexus stumbled backwards and almost fallen. He stopped himself but to his surprise, he felt a cold liquid smearing across his face. He raised one wing and wiped it to feel a cut at the side of his face. Blu had caused him to bleed with that last punch.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Nexus admitted as he removed the blood from his face.

Swiftly, Blu raised both wings and begun to throw multiple light fireballs towards Nexus. The dark macaw used his incredible speed to dodge most of them but some of them had hit him. Blu jumped forward and begun to throw multiple swiftly punches towards Nexus.

"You're not God, Nexus!" Blu yelled in between punches. "A God does not enslave his people! You're a fake!"

Nexus had used his wings to block most of his attacks but that last statement knocked him off guard. Blu had main contact towards Nexus and was hitting in in different areas of his body. Although most attacks hit him, Nexus could tolerate them for the time being.

Nexus extended one of the demon arms and knocked Blu to the side. When he attempted to do so again, Blu was prepared and gripped onto the demon arm. While Blu tried to destroy it, Nexus begun to lift him into the air and shook him around, much to his amusement.

Blu grunted as he struggled to keep his grip on the demon arm. Before long, Nexus lost his patience and used his second demon arm to restrain Blu's talons and pull him off. With Blu hung upside down, Nexus proceeded to slam him against the ground continuously.

"Let me go!" Blu demanded, desperately trying to flap himself away.

"Not this time," Nexus refused as forced Blu down onto his knees with the demon arm still tied around his talons. Nexus grinned and wrapped the other demon arm around Blu's body and began to choke the life out of him.

* * *

Growing more frustrated by the minute, Vadin swung his sword as fast as he could, but his anger clouded his judgement. As opposed to Sigma, who kept a cool mind and calmly parried the brotherhood leader's attacks.

As Vadin threw one more strike, Sigma blocked and performed a leg sweep, knocking Vadin down onto his back. He stood strong, holding his staff with one hand against the ground.

"Vadin, please understand that it's hopeless," Sigma spoke in an attempt persuade him from fighting further. "You cannot defeat me. Lay down your sword and surrender. I have no desire to kill you, but you will force my hand if you continue."

Vadin recovered, clutching his sword in both wings. "Never! I will never bow down to you. I am Vadin, leader of the brotherhood! I surrender to no one!"

"Then I'm sorry," Sigma apologized with a sigh. "May the best warrior win."

* * *

Blu was on the verge of losing oxygen as Nexus was crushing the life out of him with the demon arms. He wheezed and looked around for something to help him. But what could he do? His powers were clearly not strong enough to break free from Nexus' grasp.

Nexus took pleasure of every second of torturing the blue macaw. He could easily end this now but why bother? Blu was clearly outmatched and had no chance of beating him. If Nexus killed him now, then no other bird would even come close to standing up to him. Without another thought, Nexus threw Blu across the area.

Blu landed onto his back and coughed for oxygen. He leaned up, rubbing his wing against his throat while confused as to why Nexus had released him when he was on the verge of winning. He did not have another second to think when Nexus charged straight towards him.

Nexus threw a punch towards Blu who ducked before swiftly returning a punch of his own against Nexus' face. As Nexus stumbled a couple of feet backwards, Blu jumped up to his talons.

"That was for Jewel!" Blu told him.

That last statement from Blu gave Nexus a perfect opportunity to make this fight more interesting. He grinned as he crossed his wings. "If I would have known killing one bird would hurt you so, I would have killed one-thousand more. And more I shall. After I am finished with you, I'll start with your friends and then your children. I've never killed offspring before. It will be a great experience."

Blu slowly growled as he curled his wings into fists and struggled to contain his rage. That monster, that monster who already robbed him of his loved one. He would not dare touch his children. As he struggled to contain his temper, the Angelus' words of wisdom echoed throughout his mind.

 _"Embrace the light, Blu."_

The aura glowing around Blu begun to enlarge as his eyes turned from their usual brown to a golden color. "How dare you…You...Won't…Hurt…My...FAMILY!"

With a giant roar, Blu released all his anger as a giant light erupted around him. This caused the area around them to shake violently as a light wave shinned through the area. Despite the sudden increase of power, Nexus remained calm and allowed this to happen.

As a few seconds passed, the area stopped shaking and now stood Blu with a larger aura around him. He roared with anger and charge with incredible speed towards Nexus. When he was close, Nexus punched Blu directly into the face. However, Blu had withstood this attack without falling. He proceeded to deliver a fury of punches and kicks against Nexus.

After what felt like a full moment, Blu delivered one final kick to put some distance between him and Nexus. He proceeded to charge up a light beam and fired directly into Nexus. The light hit the dark macaw and covered him in a cloud of light. Eventually, Blu stopped and took the chance to gain his breath.

The light cleared and revealed Nexus who was now covered with burns as smoke floated into the air. He wouldn't deny that last attack had hurt, but nevertheless, he was pleased. He chuckled as his injuries begun to heal, albeit slower due to his one weakness. "An impressive increase of power. That last attack had damaged me severely. With more power, you might have even killed me."

Blu did not respond. He instead prepared to Nexus' next attack. With this increase of power, Blu had a chance after all. He just needed to hit harder and faster.

Nexus raised both wings and created two dark essence fireballs. "Let this singe your flesh."

* * *

 **And that brings us to the beginning of the end. Blu's battle against the dark lord has begun, but he is clearly outclassed by the more experienced fighter. More chapters coming soon.**


	30. Chapter 30: Sigma's true power

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 30: Sigma's true power**

 **Hey everyone, back with the next part of the third arc. Nothing to say today, so enjoy.**

* * *

Clashing weapons once more, Sigma and Vadin continued their own duel amongst the battle ground. Realizing that he could not break through Sigma's defensives, Vadin took up a new strategy. He raised one talon and combined all his power into one kick, preventing Sigma from detecting it.

The kick collided, temporarily stunning Sigma. With his chance opened, Vadin proceeded to headbutt Sigma before slashing his sword against Sigma's torso. Sigma avoided but not without Vadin's sword slicing a few feathers from his chest.

Vadin kicked his staff away, leaving Sigma without a defense. He chuckled and aimed his sword towards his defenseless opponent. "Now you are without a weapon."

Despite losing his valuable asset, Sigma remained cool, keeping his calm composure. "A physical weapon yes, but even now I still have the advantage."

Vadin refused to believe that. He raised his weapon and charged, preparing to end this once and for all. He threw his sword forward with incredible speed, intending to slice through Sigma head first. His sword made impact but not amid his intended target. He watched in horror as Sigma had caught his sword between both wings. "What?!"

Sigma chuckled. Controlling his power with little intention, he channeled his lightning powers towards Vadin's sword. A spark emerged and Vadin released his sword in horror. Sigma, who could not be harmed, stood and recovered his staff.

"Impossible!" Vadin screamed, slamming his wing into the ground in anger.

"I told you how this would end," Sigma reminded while raising his staff. Seeing his enemy defeated, Sigma turned and calmly moved to leave and help elsewhere.

Vadin watched in confusion. Receiving his sword, he stood and charged to kill Sigma while his back was turned.

Sigma was not surprised by this and was already prepared to defend. However, he did not expect to hear someone hitting the ground thickening thud. Curiously, he turned around to see Vadin laying upon the ground and a black hawk standing over him.

"Good hit," Sigma praised. "I heard him coming either way."

"Just make sure he doesn't get back up anytime soon," Rico warned and turned to leave. That's when Sigma called him back.

"I know who you are, Rico," Sigma spoke, causing Rico to freeze in his steps. "And I know what occurred. I trust you no longer serve Nexus?"

"…No," Rico answered. He turned his head around to make eye-contact. "I'm far beyond redemption. I'm here to help fight Nexus, but after this is over, you won't be seeing me again."

Sigma opened his beak to ask but ceased when Rico had suddenly taken off. Although he was curious as to what Rico was talking about, he turned and decided to help elsewhere for the time being. The war was far from over.

* * *

Back in the other side of the jungle, Blu and Nexus both were engaged in a grip lock. Both birds had their wings grabbing each other as they attempted to push the other back. It was clear Nexus had the upper hand still, but he was pleased to see this fight was going as well as he predicted.

"I'll admit you have impressive powers, Blu," Nexus confessed while he pushed Blu back slightly. "However, your strength will never come close to my own. I am at a completely different league."

"You may have the powers of the Darkness. Even with those powers, I have the one thing you don't. The one thing that I know I can beat you with," Blu countered while he placed more power into his wings and pushed Nexus back slightly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Nexus inquired with a grin followed.

"...Faith," Blu answered.

Without another word, the two birds placed too much power towards the other and caused a shockwave that knocked both birds to opposite sides of the area. Blu almost lost his footing upon landing while Nexus stopped with ease.

"Faith? That's what you rely on?" Nexus merely chuckled, amused by Blu's last statement. He raised both wings to create small energy waves.

* * *

With Vadin subdued and Rico fighting elsewhere, Sigma helped where he could. He fought with a few light macaws and with ease, defeating them without using his powers.

"Good work," a light macaw praised. "It looks like we have a chance after all. Now if we can just- "

Sigma watched in horror as a single arrow pierced through the macaw's soldier. A few seconds later, more arrows were fired and injured the rest of his men. Sigma raised his staff and begun to deflect further arrows.

Nearby, a familiar face perched upon a try. Johnny the snake stood with his bow and arrow, shooting anyone who he did not recognize.

"I'll kill you all!" Johnny yelled while he continued firing arrows. "Lord Nexus will control all!"

Sigma blocked with ease. Now he knew he needed to take out Johnny, he was too dangerous to keep around. With incredible speed, Sigma approached and continued deflect arrows while finding this situation ironic. Two birds of the same species fought on different sides.

As he approached, Sigma used his staff to launch himself in mid-air with an energy boost. Johnny continued firing, but Sigma's staff refused to let any arrows hit him. When he was close, Sigma's foot collided against Johnny, knocking him off the branch.

There was not enough distance for Johnny to safely descend himself. He landed back first, groaning in agony upon impact. Sigma landed beside him, wielding his staff. Johnny moved to grab his bow, but it was kicked away by his enemy.

"It's over, Johnny," Sigma informed him. "Surrender!"

"To you, never!" Johnny spat, refusing to give up on his own free will.

Sigma sighed and raised his staff. Johnny gasped but fell silent upon feeling the devastating strike from his enemy's weapon. Sigma made certain to not kill him, but that last strike was going to leave him out cold for a long time.

With Vadin and Johnny taken care of, Sigma moved to help elsewhere yet again. All the main generals were defeated, now the only one to deal with was Nexus. Admittedly, Sigma acknowledged that even with his lightning powers, he was no match for the dark lord. Sigma could only hope Blu was having a better time than he was.

* * *

Blu tackled Nexus to ground and pinned himself on top of him. He raised both wings and delivered many strikes against Nexus' face. He continued doing so with great strength and speed, not daring to stop until Nexus was down for good.

Nexus could easily get out of this hold but instead, he saw another opportunity. As Blu raised his wing to deliver another hit, Nexus' appearance suddenly changed. Pinned under Blu was no longer Nexus but instead, his beloved. This caused Blu to stop and his expression softened.

"Jewel…?" Blu muttered, too surprised to continue his attack.

While he was distracted, Nexus raised one wing and blasted the blue macaw a good distance. He chuckled as he stood up, reverting to his original appearance. "Hehehaha, foolish boy."

Using his beloved's appearance to deceive Blu, he became enraged further. He jumped into the sky and threw multiple light fireballs towards the evil dark macaw. Half of them hit Nexus while the other half he dodged.

Nexus eventually extended one of his demon arms high and whacked Blu from the sky towards the ground. Blu braced himself to prevent hitting the ground completely. He jumped up and prepared to deliver a fly kick.

When close, Nexus grabbed Blu's talon and proceeded to throw him into a nearby tree. As Blu hit the tree with a sickening thud and collapsed towards the ground, Nexus caught Blu's throat within his talon. He flew up towards the sky while grasping the blue macaw within his grip.

"Even with your increased power, you're still nothing but a play-toy to me," Nexus mocked Blu who was half-conscious at this point. He lifted Blu up and forced him to watch the destruction around the jungle. "Look around. Your home is on the verge of destruction and there is nothing you can to stop it. I could have killed you at any time. I could have ended this from the beginning. I want you to know that you will die tonight. Everyone who you care about will die. Those who oppose me will die. Tonight, is a new era for the darkness."

Blu snapped out from his semi-conscious state and muttered. "I won't let that happen."

Before Nexus could react, Blu threw himself upwards and kicked Nexus in the face, causing the dark macaw to release his grip. Blu did not hesitate to leap forward and tackled Nexus in mid-air. With neither of them flying, they begun to plummet towards the ground, exchanging punches along the way.

Both birds spun as they fell but it was Nexus who took the impact with Blu landing on top of him. He swiftly struck Nexus in the face before the dark macaw returned a punch of his own, knocking Blu backwards.

Nexus stood and slowly begun to charge more power into his wings. "After I am through with you, you will consider the asylum to be an act of mercy. Now allow me to demonstrate the true power of the Darkness."

* * *

Dispatching yet another brotherhood member, Sigma paused for a moment to examine the battlefield. While it was unclear who was winning, Vadin and Johnny's absence may cause the army to lose focus. Satisfied, Sigma turned to leave, only to be met with four familiar foes.

Sigma raised his staff and slowly took a few steps back, watching as Nexus' elite guards approaching him. Worst, Cartu had a clear memory of him from their previous encounter.

"Now this is interesting," Cartu spoke while casually twirling his daggers. "You may have given me the slip but know you will not escape this time. Brothers, please allow me to deal with this boy."

Lee grinned. "The pleasure's all yours, Cartu."

Closing his eyes, Sigma inhaled a deep breath as Cartu approached. Without hesitation, the elite guard attacked with great speed, intending to finish this quick. Sigma remained on the defensive and blocked each attack. This time, he did so with ease and this left Cartu puzzled as to how he was keeping up. Little more than a few days ago, Sigma could barely keep up and now, he had him outclassed.

When he slipped up, Sigma countered with a kick, followed by whacking his staff into Cartu's face. Stunned, he fell to the ground, dropping both daggers while falling. Now down and without a weapon, Sigma did not hesitate to thump the end of his staff against Cartu's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Piece of cake," Sigma said as he spun his staff around. "Who's next?"

The remaining elite guards remained stunned as to what just occurred. Cartu had told them of how he had almost killed Sigma last time and now he was lying on the floor in an unconscious state. Either Cartu was a liar or Sigma had been practicing, a lot.

"Impossible," Vath spoke silently.

Xan moved forward, his powerful axe wielded. He too did not wait and charged. Sigma was surprised to how fast Xan could move such a weapon of weight. Worst, he knew his staff was incapable of blocking a direct attack from his axe.

Sigma remained on the defensive, but he did more dodging than blocking. Fortunately, Lee and Vath had not joined in on the fight, merely spectating from nearby. Sigma avoided to narrowly avoid being sliced in half, but not quick enough to save his body from harm. The axe briefly grazed his torso, forcing him to release a screech of pain.

While distracted, Xan leaped up and performed leap kick, knocking Sigma to the ground. Despite now being defenseless, Xan did not move in for the killing blow. Instead, he threw down his weapon and spread out his wings as a taunt.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," Sigma warned as he recovered from previous blow.

"Prove me wrong, boy," Xan taunted, waving his wing back in a mocking manner.

Slowly, Sigma raised his staff and prepared to fight. Cautious, he stepped forward and threw a swift strike, only to be blocked. Without thinking, he threw a fury of attacks, each one either blocked or dodged by Xan. Even without the use of his axe, Xan clearly had the advantage.

Once his fun ended, Xan grabbed Sigma's wing and twisted it to force him down. He kicked him in the face, followed by a punch to his stomach and then finished by throwing him to the ground.

With a small chuckle, Xan dusted his wings as he turned to his partners. "How did I do?"

"Nine-point-eight seconds," Lee answered. "You bet your own record."

"Now hurry up and finish him," Vath ordered impatiently. "There's a war going on around us in case your eyes slipped it."

"Relax Vath," Xan assured, moving towards the injured macaw who struggled to stand. He raised one talon and kicked Sigma. His enhanced strength knocked Sigma further away.

Despite his injuries, Sigma refused to stay down. Clutching one wing over his torso, he stood confidently against the elite guards. Now he was mad.

"Back for more?" Xan questioned. "I suppose I could do with a warm-up."

Sigma raised his staff above his head, a spark of lighting shinned within his eye. "Allow me to show just who I am."

Without another word, Sigma ascended into the air. They watched as he levitated in mid-air without the use of his wings, an aura of lighting surrounded him. Placing his staff forward with the end pointed towards, they watched as he appeared to be gathering energy of a sought. Curiously, the elite guards did not continue their attack and waited for the next events to occur.

"What is he doing?" Lee questioned with his wings crossed.

"Gathering essence of a sought, yet neither light nor dark," Vath noted, raising an eyebrow. "What power does he possess?"

Xan remained away from his brothers, a grin remained on his face. "It matters little. He only has small power, nothing compared to our own. Let him play his little game."

What Sigma was about to do reckless, something he had never performed without restriction. With grunts of determination, lighting begun to spread across his body towards his staff. His power was growing quickly, the very trees around them were beginning to shake violently.

As more energy gathered, Sigma aimed his wing towards them, lighting continuing to charge. Only this time, he was beginning to transfer his inner power into a single blast, growing within the ends of his weapon.

"His power is growing rapidly," Lee renowned, not afraid to admit that he was growing concerned.

"His channeling all of his power into one blast," Vath added as he moved his gaze towards Xan, who had not yet moved from his position. "Xan may want to prepare himself."

Xan took a step forward and spread both his wings out, allowing his opponent to fire whatever he was planning. No matter the odds, Xan did not intend to move and take the attack head on.

A small energy ball now grew in his weapon, yet the elite guards could sense the amount of power growing. The maximum amount of power he channeled was complete, the energy ball he created was difficult to contain at the tip of his staff

"His power has grown five times!" Lee exclaimed, dropping his crossed wings as he took a few steps back with caution.

Now it was Sigma's turn to throw a taunt. "Elite guards of Nexus! You have once again underestimated the true power of the light! Now you will pay for your ignorance!"

The area around them shook violently, startling both the light macaws and brotherhood armies. The elite guards watched in awe. Never they had witnessed such power from a being who wielded neither the light nor the dark.

Now that his power was at maximum, only one thing remained: to unleash it. With roar of anger and determination, Sigma bellowed. "Elétrico Destruiçã!"

Sigma thrust his staff forward, unleashing a huge ball of lighting directly towards Xan. The very sight was difficult to tolerate, none of them dared to imagine the impact. Nevertheless, Xan did not move from his position.

Now realizing the true extent of the danger ahead, Lee charged forward and yelled a warning to his ally. "Xan, MOVE! You can't block that!"

Xan's eyes widened in horror as the energy approached. Desperate, he dove out of the way to avoid the impact. Lee and Vath jumped out of the way to take cover from the blow, knowing their own power could not match it. The energy ball exploded about impact, sending out a powerful shockwave across the entire area. Everyone caught within stumbled, followed by becoming consumed in clouds of dust.

The impact damaged the environment around them, trees blasted, stones shattered, and other sections were set ablaze. It took a whole moment until the energy dispersed. Exhausted from gathering so much energy, Sigma barely caught himself from falling. Knowing he was now defenseless, Sigma retreated until he recovered.

With the energy attack settled, Lee and Vath knew it was safe to come out. Leaping out from their cover position, they watched in horror of what remained of Xan. He had avoided most of the attack, but not enough to prevent damage. Xan remained on the ground, his talons burning and clearly broken from the attack.

Worst, he was conscious and clearly grunting in agony. Xan injured and Cartu unconscious meant that only two of them remained, half of their team out of action. Lee and Vath now understood that they had underestimated their foes. Compared to previous battles, the Angelus had been training her people, no doubt.

"This is bad," Vath stated. "These brotherhood members are no match for the Angelus army. Cartu and Xan are out of the fight. These soldiers we have are weak, they will fall. We have little power remaining."

Although hesitate, Lee was forced to agree. "Somehow I have the feeling you are right. The brotherhood's defeat is inevitable and even we cannot defeat an entire army. I suggest we take Cartu and Xan to hide until Lord Nexus defeats the armies himself and then we will reunite with him. It is that or we die here."

"Agreed," Vath nodded while he grabbed the unconscious Cartu. "Come, we should leave now while we are in the clear."

* * *

 **And so, the battle of Rio continues with heavy** **casualties** **on both sides. Blu continues to go stronger against the dark lord, Sigma's true power is unleashed and Rico returns to join the fight. The final chapter of Rio the Darkness 3 remastered coming soon.**


	31. Chapter 31: Redemption

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 3**

 **Chapter 31: Redemption**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the end of the third remaster. I bet you weren't expecting this so soon, haha. I would just like to thank everyone for joining me on this adventure so far. Now, when we get to the next arc, some things will be different. I will explain more during the final author's note. Until then, enjoy the grand final.**

* * *

With every strike, Blu would punch harder than before, but no matter how much force he put into his attacks, Nexus sustained no permanent damage. Desperate, Blu focused more power into speed and begun to deliver a fury of punches, striking Nexus in different areas of his body.

Now that Blu was stronger than before, his punches were hurting the dark lord. However, his victory was short-lived when Nexus had enough. He charged up his inner energy and created an outward explosion, knocking Blu backwards.

"You are insignificant!" Nexus yelled, followed by a devastating punch to Blu's under torso.

The impact had knocked Blu at least twenty feet backwards, hitting a nearby tree with powerful force. Blu collapsed, landing on his back as he held one wing over his injured torso. Injured, exhausted, and scared, Blu begun to have doubts. "No...I... I can't beat him…. He's too…Too strong."

Nexus grasped Blu's neck and pulled him up while using the demon arms to restrain Blu's wings. He did not hesitate to deliver devastating blows to Blu's torso, each one knocking him off backwards. With one final punch, Nexus launched Blu a good distance backwards before he landed back first.

The impact of each punch left him injured and weak, but despite all this, he refused to stay down. Blu slowly stood as he muttered under his breath. "Ugh, I won't bow down to you..."

Closing his eyes as he began to control the light within and slowly, a giant essence fireball grew in both his wings, holding it directly above his head. In the corner of his eye, Blu studied his reflection in the light essence ball and admired a new tattoo that had grew on his face. This one was in the shape of a claw mark, each three of the lines in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Another tattoo yet grows," Nexus noted while calmly crossing his wings together. "Do you really believe that is gives you an advantage over my own power? You will never beat him; no power can match me own. Go ahead and throw that energy of light, it will do no good."

Blu refused to listen. The second the energy ball of light was finished and a giant weapon ready to destroy, he did not hesitate to thrust both wings forward and throw the huge light essence ball. Unfazed, Nexus remained in his position and welcomed that last attack.

As the ball closed the distance between them, Blu spotted a couple of familiar faces emerging from the jungle. Sigma, Nico and Pedro were flying as fast as their wings carried them, eager to help any way they could. The ball was almost upon Nexus, but Blu could only watch in horror as the dark lord deflected the ball of light with ease.

With a chuckle, Nexus raised one wing and fashioned a dark essence force shield around the area, preventing anyone from helping. "This is just between me and you. No one will interfere."

"So be it," Blu replied, thrusting his wings forward to fire multiple light energy blasts. Nexus raised the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms to calmly block each attack.

Once Blu ceased, Nexus raised his wings in a mocking manner. "Come on, give me more!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Blu shouted while powering up the tattoos on his wings.

"Then allow me to end it!" Nexus agreed.

While the two foes of light and dark continued their battle, the trio arrived at the shield surrounding them. Sigma did not hesitate to whack his wings against the shield, but it did nothing, not even a scratch.

"There's a shield around them," Sigma stated the obvious. Carefully, he begun to examine the shield for a weak area. He beckoned for the duo to move back as he charged a single lightning bolt and slammed it into the shield. The power had no effect, only light could damage it.

"Sigma, do something!" Nico pleaded.

"Use that lighting jumbo trick!" Pedro added.

"I'm trying!" Sigma replied defensively. "I can't break through, and even if I could, we'd just get in the way. We'll have to wait."

Sigma continued to examine the shield, but it was quite clear he was wasting time. No amount of his power could break through. Unless...It was risky, but it may be his only chance. "Guys, stand back."

Nico watched as Sigma moved backwards with both wings spread. "What are you doing?"

"There's this technique I've been working on, it's dangerous but it may just break through," Sigma explained and prepared to charge his power. That was until a familiar voice stopped him in his steps.

"That will be unnecessary, Sigma."

Sigma ceased his attack, watching as his closest mentor emerged from the shadows, her light acting as a beacon. He smiled slightly to see her back to full strength. "Your Majesty."

The Angelus nodded as she calmly placed one wing against the shielded. "I cannot destroy this shield, it's power is above my own. But I can create a small opening to break through. I will go inside and assist, you three stay back."

"No," Sigma almost immediately refused. "You need all of us in there to help you, Nexus is too powerful to fight alone!"

Against their wishes, the Angelus raised her wing and calmly generated a small wave to push them back without harm.

"It is the only way," the Angelus assured. By now, she had used enough power to create a small opening and did not hesitate to jump inside. Sigma attempted to follow, only for the shield to repair itself before he could get close.

Sigma slammed his wing against the shield, now filled with further worry and fear. "No!"

Nexus gripped Blu into a bear hug and slowly begun to crush the life out of the blue macaw. Blu struggled to free himself and attempted to summon his light essence to break free but with Nexus crushing him like this, he could not concentrate.

Nexus grinned and watched as Blu finally lost consciousness from the lack of air. He prepared to finally end this, but a sudden burning pain hit him against the back. This caused Nexus to lose his concentration and loosened his grip on Blu. He turned towards his attacker before forming grin.

Nexus tossed Blu aside and watched the Angelus stood a few feet away him. "It has been a long time since our last meeting, my former wife. I was beginning to think you were not going to show up at all. Nevertheless, I am glad you are here to witness a dawn of a new age."

The Angelus merely frowned while she quietly prepared to defend from Nexus attacks. "You may have got stronger, but I will never allow you trap this jungle in eternal darkness. Your rule ends tonight!"

Nexus merely chuckled. "Empty threats, Angelus. I know that Blu has received the Orb of Light, the source of your power. That has weakened you greatly. Look around," he gestured to the sky, "Not a sight of the sun anywhere. You could barely stand against me the last time and then you were at full power. What makes you think this outcome will be any different?"

The Angelus did not have a response. Although she hated to admit it, her former husband was right: she was too weak to stop him. In the past, she fought him on even par and that was without the Darkness as his ally. What chance did she have now? "I do not care how strong you are. I do not care how many troops you have. As long as I draw a breath, I will never stop the fight against the darkness."

With that, the Angelus charged and struck Nexus directly towards the face. Even in her weakened state, this had caused Nexus to stumble backwards. As she threw another hit, Nexus caught her wing within his own before raising his second wing and slapping her to the ground.

Nexus grasped her throat and lifted her in front of him. "After I kill the blue macaw, I will not kill you. You and I have an immortal life span. Granting you death would be a mercy. I will keep you imprisoned for all of eternity. You will watch forever as I rule throughout an age of darkness. You will live, knowing you failed everything you cherished."

As the Angelus choked within her former husband's grasp, Nexus threw her into the opposite direction. She landed against the shield before falling flat onto her stomach. The Angelus groaned as she lifted herself to the ground, only to witness Nexus slowly marching towards her.

Standing firm, she needed to finish this now. In one final desperate to stop him, the Angelus cupped her wings together and moved them towards her side. She begun to charge up a powerful light beam attack, channeling all her remaining power into one blast. A ball of light begun to charge between her wings. "Luz!"

Nexus could clearly see her attack but nevertheless, he continued marching forward.

The Angelus finished charging up her attack as Nexus now only stood a couple of feet in front of her. "Felixe!"

"Please," Nexus snorted. "Do you really think an attack like that is going to have effect?"

With a scream of anger and determination, the Angelus thrust out her wings forward and fired the light beam directly into Nexus. "Ataque! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The area within the shield exploded into a ball of light. Despite her weakened state, her blast had finally destroyed the shield around them. The entire area overwhelmed in smoke as the light beam continued for a couple of more seconds.

The Angelus eventually used up her energy in that blast and almost collapsed from exhaustion. The smoke cleared and to her horror, Nexus still stood in the same position, completely unfazed by that last attack.

Nexus chuckled and calmly raised one wing to push her to the ground. He watched as she landed upon her back, clearly weakened. "Is that all you can do? Hehehaha. My, my, you have indeed got weaker. I think I will take some pleasure in making you suffer."

The Angelus was defenseless to prevent Nexus' attack, let alone fight back. He raised one talon to torture her but before he could proceed further, something sharp and swift broke him from his concentration. Nexus grunted as he looked down, seeing a sword pierced directly through his stomach.

With a soft chuckle, Nexus turned towards a familiar face. "Did you really believe a sword would stop me, Rico?"

Nexus wrapped his wings around the tip of the sword and yanked it out with ease, allowing his power to heal the exposed wound. With swift speed, he threw the sword directly into Rico's torso, watching with satisfaction as the hawk collapsed with a painful grunt.

"NO!" Blu screamed. His injuries prevented him from saving Rico, let alone walk.

"RICO!" Nico and Pedro shouted.

Nexus lifted his talon up and seized Rico's throat, forcing the hawk to look directly into his face. "My eyes will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see. How does it feel to die a second time, Rico?"

Rico grunted, the agonizing pain of being stabbed left him struggling to speak. "Not die... Sacrifice…Blu, now!"

Distracted with Rico, Nexus did not expect Blu to have recovered so soon and tackled the dark lord, causing him to drop the injured Rico along the way. Enraged, Blu powered the light into his wings and placed them against Nexus head, slowly burning the flesh and feathers from his head.

Despite his incredible power, Nexus would not deny the amount of pain he was currently forced to endure. Even with his healing factor, pain would never truly be gone. As Nexus begun to raise his wings to fight back, Blu countered with a punch before delivering a devastating kick that knocked Nexus back a few feet.

Blu was frustrated and had enough of fighting the dark hawk. He growled as he cupped both of his wings together and moved them towards his side in a similar pose to the Angelus. "This ends now!"

Nexus growled slightly, and he too performed a similar pose, stretching one wing backwards. He may have been toying with Blu for most of the fight but now it was time to end it. Slowly, Nexus rose his power the maximum limit while charging up a dark essence beam. "Not until you lie dead at my talons."

With both birds at their full power, Blu and Nexus channeled all their power into their light beams as they continued to charge up. While Blu continued putting all his energy into one blast, he had doubts. Nexus clearly had the upper hand throughout their fight and he was not even at full power. Now he was ready to take it seriously and prepared to end it once for all. Sigma, Nico and Pedro continued to watch but not dared interfere. Only Blu was match for him now.

"Luz Felixe Ataque!" Blu bellowed.

"Morte Matar!" Nexus yelled.

It took a full moment for their beams to charge up. With a roar, Blu fired a powerful light beam directly towards Nexus. The dark lord in return fired his own blast. Both their yellow and purple beams met in the center, creative a shockwave that begun to shake the entire area.

Slowly, Nexus power begun to overpower Blu's and his beam moved closer towards the blue macaw.

Blu grunted and struggled to hold his own against Nexus' attack. "I won't let you win!"

Nexus merely laughed and continued to pressure Blu by moving more power towards his beam. It was slowly pushing the light beam back and moving closer towards Blu. He did not dare stop firing his light beam, otherwise he was doomed.

It felt like all of eternity had passed as the dark essence beam continued to move closer towards Blu. By now, it was merely a couple of feet away him and only his light beam prevented it from advancing any quicker. Blu was beginning to worry. No amount of light could overtake Nexus' incredible strength. This was the end for him after all, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

As the dark beam gained closer, Blu closed his eyes with a look of sadness spreading across his face. "He's too strong. I can't do it. I'm sorry kids…. I'm sorry Jewel…. I failed you all."

"Blu…?"

Blu opened his eyes and could see the Angelus slowly recovering out of the corner of his eye. She could just about stand. Before Blu could reply, the Angelus stood behind him and placed both of her wings against his back.

The Angelus closed her eyes and slowly begun to channel her energy into the blue macaw. "Blu. I give you the last of my energy. Please…Finish…. Him…Now."

The Angelus' finished giving away her power and now her feathers no longer glowed, and her aura was gone. With no more power, the Angelus collapsed and lost consciousness.

As Blu adjusted to his further power, Nexus' beam finally took over his own and blasted Blu directly in his torso. The now deceased victims were engulfed in smoke as the dark essence beam covered over them. The beam continued firing for a few more seconds until Nexus felt satisfied and stopped.

Nexus slowly let out a laugh and marched towards the smoke. He would not deny his disappoint over killing the Angelus when he intended to keep her around to enslave and torture but nevertheless, his work was done. "That was too easy."

While Nexus marched, he was suddenly blocked by a familiar canary. Nico yelled in anger and charged toward the evil dark macaw. "You monster!"

"Out of my way, boy," Nexus said, calmly lifting his wing to slap Nico out of the way.

"Nico!" Pedro exclaimed and jumped to his friend's side.

Sigma shouted in horror and immediately joined the cardinal over to help the injured canary. He quickly picked him and attended to Nico elsewhere. Fortunately, Nexus had intentionally held back and had not hit him hard enough to severely injure the poor canary.

The second Nico was out of danger, Sigma charged, staff raised as he charged up his lightning. "You monster! I will make you suffer for all you have done!"

Nexus ignored him, continuing to march towards the smoke to inspect his victory. Engaged, Sigma fired a barrage of lightning bolts. Each one collided, but the most they did was cause the dark lord to flinch.

Calmly, Nexus raised one wing and fired a dark beam, blasting Sigma into a nearby tree. However, Sigma was not ready to give up. Recovering, he charged and blocked Nexus' path from Blu and the Angelus, staff aimed threateningly as he begun to gather up energy he needed to this attack.

"Nexus!" Sigma growled as small hints of lightning flashed around his body. "I will rip the flesh from your bones!"

With a sigh of boredom, Nexus ceased marching and allowed this new foe to continue his attack. Sigma continued gathering all energy he could, knowing he was the only one left to stand against the dark lord.

It took a full moment to gather every energy he needed. Sigma threw his staff forward, preparing to fire. "Nexus! You have caused so much destruction and you have underestimated the power of the light. Let me show you the true power of the light."

Nexus chuckled, crossing his wings. "Very well. Go ahead and continue your little attack."

Now Sigma was ready to fire with what energy he could gather, still not back to full strength from before. With a small growl, he raised his voice as loud as his tone was capable of handling and bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Elétrico Destruição! HAAAAAAAAA!"

The huge bolt of lightning shot from his weapon and hit Nexus directly in the torso. Sigma did not stop, keeping his lighting focused as he slowly moved towards him to deal more damage. Despite all this, Nexus could not be harmed.

Sigma knew this, but he did not give up, maintaining his lightning attack. As he came close, Nexus raised his wing and whacked the yellow and blue macaw to the side, rendering him unconscious as he hit a nearby tree with a sharp thud. Now without any more distractions, he continued charging.

By now, Nexus had reached the smoke and waited patiently with a grin until it cleared. The smoke cleared, and he expected to see two corpses in front of him. To his horror, Blu and the Angelus were alive! Impossible. Nothing could have survived that blast. That was his full power channeled into that blast.

"What?!" Nexus questioned, clearly shocked upon witnessing their survival.

Blu stood firm, a look of anger in his eyes. His aura was now larger with the glow upon his tattoos increased. The Angelus remained on the ground, but she was merely unconscious.

"Your time has arrived, Nexus," Blu warned, his voice now echoed similar to that of the Angelus.

Nexus merely growled, anger rising within him. He moved his wing back and threw a powerful punch. Before it could make contact, he was shocked to see that Blu had caught his wing within his own, showing little to no effort when doing so.

Blu raised his free wing and blasted Nexus towards a tree. The dark lord was unable to stop himself properly and hit a tree with devastating hit. He fell and landed upon his stomach with sickening thud. He grunted in frustration and quickly jumped up to his feet. Blu was beginning to march towards him.

Nexus raised both wings and fired multiple dark fireballs towards Blu. Despite their power difference, Blu was taking these fireballs without dodging or experiencing any pain. They did not even faze him at the slightest. How could he be so powerful? Nexus did not understand. He stopped firing when he noticed the lack of effect they were having.

As Blu approached, Nexus had enough messing around. He channeled most of his power into his right wing with the intention of finishing Blu with one final blow. When Blu was close, Nexus lunged forward with incredible speed and delivered a strong devastating blow directly into Blu's face. "RRRG, AHHHH!"

Nexus punch had caused a shockwave to spread upon impact, shattering nearby branches and leaves. However, Blu had merely turned his head to the side. Nexus could only watch as not only did Blu withstand his punch but was slowly beginning to turn his head towards the front, all while Nexus kept his wing against his face.

For the first time in centuries, Nexus was fearful. His eyes widened, and his expression dropped, clearly shocked at how Blu could withstand such a hit and remain completely intact. "What the!?"

Nexus moved back, too shocked to plan his next attack. Blu calmly raised his right wing and placed two of his wingtips a mere inch from Nexus' chest. The dark lord was confused that he did not even bother to fight back or plan.

Before Nexus could react further, Blu swiftly curled his wing into a fist and struck, performing the one-inch punch directly against Nexus' chest. This attack caused Nexus to lose his breath for a few seconds before being blasted back a second time.

The one-inch punch knocked Nexus backwards and he struggled to catch his breath. That last attack had weakened him and now he was left vulnerable. Nexus struggled but recovered his breath and stood up, only to witness Blu beginning to charge up another light beam attack.

"Nexus!" Blu yelled, slowly charging up one final blast within his wings. "Your rule is at an end! Luz Felixe Ataque!"

With one final scream of determination, Blu fired his light beam. Nexus did not have enough time to charge his own and fired a dark beam in return with what little power he could gather in the short time span. Their beams once again met halfway but this time, it was Blu who had the upper hand. He did not hesitate to push his light beam towards Nexus. This time, Blu's beam moved at a faster speed.

Refusing to give up, Nexus concentrated all his remaining power into his beam, pushing backwards. Now their beams bet halfway once again, and both struggled to surpass the other. Although they appeared evenly matched, Nexus was forced to concentrate all his power, knowing if he lost focus for a moment he would lose.

Nexus prepared to push more power into his attack. However, a sudden flash of power shot directly behind him, breaking him from his concentration. He turned to see the new attacker. "You!"

With his last remaining energy, Sigma had launched a lightning bolt directly into Nexus. While it was not enough power to physical harm him, he had broken the dark lord from his concentration.

"Now!" Sigma screamed in a pleading tone.

Blu now had the opportunity. With one final push, he powered his light beam to the max. Nexus attempted to push more power towards his beam but there was nothing he could do to stop the light beam, let alone slow it down. He could only watch as he met his inevitable end.

"No... No... NOOOOOOOOO!" Nexus screamed as the light beam exploded against him. As the light covered around him, the blast travelled the light essence into his heart where the Orb of Darkness was located, burning him into pieces. "I am the DARKNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Blu continued firing his beam against Nexus until the dark hawk no longer stood. As the light destroyed him from within, Nexus was blasted backwards and launched into the air. He eventually landed upon his back as the light beam continued to burn him within. He screamed, unable to withstand the devastating pain. The Orb of Light's power broke through and incinerated the Darkness within.

It took time, but Blu finally stopped his beam before he risked losing control power and harming others. The light cleared immediately to reveal Nexus laying against the ground as he slowly burned up with dark essence leaking from his body. It was over. Nexus was dead, and the threat was over. That last attack had finally stopped him for good.

Blu did not have the time to celebrate. He quickly turned around and hopped beside the Angelus before gently lifting her up. He begun to transfer his powers back towards her before she was killed from the lack of light essence.

It took a few seconds, but the Angelus recovered. She gasped as her power returned and she appeared back as her usually self.

"Your Majesty," Blu greeted, his voice now without the echo. "Are you okay?"

The Angelus took a moment to regain her footing. She calmed her mind and allowed the light to heal her within. "I am fine, thank you."

At that moment, Sigma had joined them. "Blu, Angelus! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Sigma," Blu reassured with a smile. He noted their missing friends. "Where's Nico and Pedro?"

"Nico was hurt trying to stop Nexus," Sigma explained, but swiftly assured her friend there was nothing to worry about. "Don't worry, I took Nico to safety. He'll be okay."

Blu nodded before turning his sight towards Nexus.

"Blu, you did it," The Angelus noted, her tone was clearly surprised. She was relieved to see that her former husband was now defeated. The war was over. "You did what I could never do in years. You stopped Nexus."

Blu opened his beak to reply, but that's when he noticed Nexus had moved slightly. He was still alive but how much time he had left was unclear. He placed his wing upon the Angelus, gesturing for her to remain. "Wait here."

Nexus continued to burn up as Blu approached him. He was in agony and slowly perished while he muttered a couple of words to himself. "I do not understand. I had so much power."

"Strength isn't everything," Blu spoke while standing over the dying lord.

Nexus looked to his side and saw the Orb of Darkness beside him. That light blast had not only destroyed the Darkness within but separated Nexus from the orb. He moved his wing to grab it, but Blu calmly kicked it aside, refusing to let Nexus reclaim his power. Sigma picked up the orb for safe-keeping.

While Blu confronted the now defeated dark lord, Sigma and the Angelus attended to Rico. Although it was clearly he was not moving, the Angelus placed both wings against his wound and begun to concentrate.

"All I wanted was…Order..." Nexus muttered while his body leaked with dark essence, slowly burning out.

"Wanting something does not give you right to take it," Blu explained as he stood over the dying lord, knowing he could do nothing now to harm them.

"What would you know?" Nexus growled, clearly not intending to save his energy.

Blu crossed his wings with a small frown. While he knew reasoning with Nexus was pointless, that did not stop him from scolding him. "You wanted to be a God. A God does not enslave his people, he cares for them, protects them."

"Respect?" Nexus scoffed with a small chuckle. "Pathetic people like them don't deserve respect. You will never understand."

"They are not pathetic!" Blu yelled. "Together they are more powerful than you will ever be. You were too greedy, Nexus."

"You're still nothing…" with the final word muttered, Nexus eyes closed slowly while his head hit the on the ground.

Blu remained in his position for a moment, making certain the dark lord was not getting back up. With a small sigh of satisfaction yet displeasure, he joined the others. Nexus was dead, yet that brought him no comfort. The damage he caused was going to take days to recover from, maybe even weeks. It would take a long time for things to go back to normal, or as normal as they could ever be.

Upon joining the others, Blu knelt to the deceased macaw, holding one of his wings. "Rico..."

"Rico...No..." Pedro breathed with a tone of sadness.

The Angelus moved her wings and turned towards Blu with a sympathetic look. "I am sorry, Blu. I did everything I could, but there was nothing I could do to heal him."

"It's okay," Blu reassured. "He would have wanted us to stop Nexus. The least we can do is- "

Before Blu could finish, everyone jumped in surprise when Rico suddenly leaned up with a gasp, clutching his previous wound. His recover gave everyone a shock, but no one more than Blu.

"Oh, my head," Rico groaned while rubbing one wing over the back of his head. It took him a few seconds until he noticed four faces standing around him. "Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

Though shocked, Blu did not hesitate to embrace his old friend in a hug to which he returned. "Rico, you're alive."

"I do not understand," the Angelus admitted with a surprise. "You were stabbed, there was a no heartbeat or pulse. You were dead and now there is no wound."

"My power worked, no doubt," Rico noted, only to receive strange looks from the others. "Ahh, I should explain. Nexus revived me as you know. A part of me received a small power to heal me from any injury. I can even be brought back from near death experiences. Nexus must have forgot to remove it from me."

Everyone seemed satisfied with his explanation.

Sigma stretched his wings as he examined the area around them. Nothing but destruction in every direction. Burned brushes, knocked down trees and deceased corpses from both teams. "We still have work to do. We need to finish off Nexus' army. With his death, they'll be frightened and worried without their leader."

As soon Rico could stand, he turned towards Blu with a question on his mind. "Blu, tell me: do you know where Jewel is buried?"

"Yes," Blu answered hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Take me to her." Rico requested without a reason.

The Angelus raised an eyebrow but obeyed his request and used her restored powers to open a portal to her world. Before anyone could step inside, Blu needed to know why Rico wanted to see her.

"What are you going to do?" Blu asked.

Rico formed a small smile at as he placed his wing upon Blu's shoulder. "Make things right."

* * *

The great war between light and dark was finally at an end. With Nexus dead and his generals subdued, the brotherhood army were left helpless without their leaders and surrendered or were beaten with ease. The only ones unaccounted for were the elite guards, but their time would soon come. Without Nexus, they had no power to fill them further.

The residence of Rio was free and made work of cleaning up their home after the damage Nexus had caused. As for the heroes of the field, they returned to the World of Light. Rico, the hawk who originally worked for Nexus, now sought to redeem himself, but how, he did not explain. Instead, he simply requested to see Jewel.

Arriving at the room Jewel was put to rest, Blu, Rico, Sigma and the Angelus entered, gathering around Jewel. Without hesitation, Rico moved forward to begin.

"Here goes nothing," Rico spoke. Concentrating, he closed his eyes and placed both wings upon Jewel's body.

Everyone watched in anticipation, silence filled the room as none of them dared break Rico out from his concentration. Unfamiliar with power, Rico could not avoid any distractions, and everyone agreed. A small aura of white light emerged from within Rico and appeared to be a trail leading inside Jewel.

As a full moment passed, Rico ceased, taking a step back as threw one wing over his stomach to catch his breath. Now that he did what he could, everyone watched as Jewel was still unresponsive. They waited and waited, but nothing had happened. Rico's attempts had failed.

Blu shredded a tear and turned back to his friends. "...I…I…Rico…"

He was cut off upon hearing someone coughing behind him. Swiftly, Blu turned, and a huge smile spread across his beak, watching with a joy as Jewel fully opened her beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Oh...What...Blu? What happened?" Jewel inquired, rubbing one wing over her body as she leaned up.

"Jewel...Jewel?" Blu spoke in almost disbelief, making certain his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Without another thought, he suddenly grabbed Jewel into a tight embrace. "JEWEL! Oh, Jewel, you're alive."

As Blu embraced her, Jewel was more confused than happy. She raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm alive? Blu, what happened? Where did you get those tattoos? Where are the kids? Rico?!"

Blu did not reply as he continued to embrace her close, vowing to never let her go ever again. He leaned up slightly to answer her previous questions, but he had no idea where to start.

The Angelus approached, raising one wing. Gentle, she placed one wing against Jewel's head. In seconds, Jewel suddenly let out a gasp, almost falling in disbelief had Blu not held onto her.

"Nexus killed me! And…You…" Jewel trailed off with exhaustion. She remained supported by Blu as he helped her stand.

"What did you do?" Blu inquired.

"I transferred everything that has happened since into her memory," the Angelus explained with a small smile. "She is aware of the events that have occurred these past few days."

Blu slowly nodded before he embraced her yet again, only this time she returned the gesture. He spoke softly as he nuzzled his head against her own. "Don't worry, Jewel. It's over, and we're going home soon."

Everyone could only smile in happiness. The two were reunited and now they were going to raise their family in peace. While everyone watched the reunited lovebirds, they were focused so much to the point where they had no idea Rico had collapsed until the impact of thud had caught everyone's attention

In panic, everyone gathered around the hawk with Jewel leaning down to support him. "Rico, what's wrong?"

"There's another thing I forgot to mention," Rico remembered with a small chuckle. "Because this power has revived me before, if I am to transfer it to another, it will kill me. Probably should have mentioned this already."

Jewel's eyes widened. Desperate, she clutched Rico's wing within her own. "No. Please, no. Rico, don't die."

With a small smile, Rico held her wing in return. "I had to give up my life...For you, Jewel...I owed you that much."

Whimpering, Jewel continued to hold his wing tightly within both of her own. "No... Please."

Knowing his time was short, Rico turned towards everyone present. "Guys, you always tolerated my antics…I thank you for that…I'm going to miss you all…You're my family..."

Blu knelt, clutching Rico's other wing within his own. "You're part of our family, too. Always."

"It'll be okay, guys...It'll be okay." Rico promised, his smile remained as his eyes slowly begun to close.

"At least this time we get to say goodbye..." Jewel said, her eyes filled with tears. She slowly whispered as Rico's life force came to an end. "Goodbye…Ricardo."

Rico's eyes closed, and his head fell limp, his life signs gone. Devastated, Jewel burst into tears as Blu placed both wings around her for comfort. Sigma raised his staff in respect, holding it to his chest. The Angelus merely bowed her heads in respect.

The war was over, and Rico's sacrifice would allow them to leave in peace as a family. With the war coming to an end, only one thing remained, one important job they dared not to forget.

And that was to give Rico a proper burial.

* * *

Days passed until the jungles of Rio de Janeiro were restored back to normal, completely cleared of any trace from Nexus and his armies. Families returned home, soldiers were arrested, bodies of the deceased were put to rest. It was as if nothing had happened, but no one would forget this past couple of weeks. A story that would be forever told.

The family of blue macaws returned home, bidding farewell to the Angelus and Sigma for everything they had done for them. No longer requiring his powers, Blu returned them to the Angelus, who assured him that he could reclaim them at any time, but Blu had the feeling he would never need them again.

Within the World of Light, the Angelus stood at the top of her castle, watching as her people could now live in peace without fear of Nexus and his people. Raising a smile, she spoke to the other presence beside her. "You could have spoken to them before they left."

The ghostly figure of Rico merely smiled. "They'll see me again one day. Besides, it like it here. Never thought I would remain here in the World of Light."

"You redeemed yourself, and therefore, you are pure of heart," the Angelus explained. "Your spirit will live on here, though try not to bother others."

Rico merely grinned. "No promises, Your Majesty."

* * *

Returning to their home, Blu and Jewel's priority was to put Rico to rest. With respect, they buried Rico nearby their home. Rain poured upon their feathers as they finished burying him, but right now, neither of them cared about the weather.

"Goodbye Rico," Jewel whispered, placing a small flower upon his grave. "You'll live on through our memories."

Blu gently placed one wing over her before planting a small kiss on the top of her head. The lovebirds decided to take a moment of respect towards their friend. This was going to be a day they would never forget.

As a moment passed, the blue macaws slowly left the grave and ascended back into their tree. The rain was light enough not to hold them, the journey itself was only a couple of moments away. Arriving back home, they shook their feathers dry as they sat in their nest.

"Thank you for watching the kids, guys," Blu thanked with a smile. Once his wings were dry, Blu gently picked up Rey.

"Our pleasure," Nico assured, hopping out of the nest with Pedro. They prepared to leave but froze when Jewel called out to them.

"Why don't you stay for a while, guys?" Jewel offered sweetly. She picked up Crystal, holding her close.

The duo studied the weather, uncertain if they wanted to risk catching a cold. Accepting their offer, they returned and joined the family of blue macaws. "Thanks Blu, Jewel. You two are the best."

"You lovebirds are too good," Pedro agreed with a nod.

"It's what family are for," Jewel assured while she gently rocked Crystal side to side.

While holding his son, Blu admired him with a smile. Their feathers were now fully grown, covering them in blue feathers. Each of them shared different appearances, Rey was identical to his father, Crystal identical to her mother and Azul sharing a mixture of both, inheriting Blu's eyes but his feathers are medium blue with a black beak and talons.

"Not long now until they'll be able to talk," Blu noted as he gently rocked Rey side to side.

Aside from their appearance, the kids were now mastering walking. It would not be long until they could fly and speak.

As Nico and Pedro joined them, they watched as Azul sat beside them for comfort. Despite being a baby, Azul was almost taller than the canary already. "Hey there, Azul."

Blu smiled as he watched Azul, but his thoughts were broken when he heard small mumble. He looked down towards Rey, who was looking towards his father. "Rey, did you just say something-"

Mumbling further, Rey continued speaking gibberish until a single clear word spoke from his beak. "Daddy…"

Raising a huge smile, Blu held his son close to his chest. "He did it! My boy talked!"

"Mommy?"

Focused on Rey's first words, Jewel was completely caught off guard by a second voice. She shifted her attention towards Crystal, who had spoken her first words too. "Crystal talked! My little girl did it!"

Only one more remained. In anticipation, everyone turned their attention towards Azul. He too began mumbling a couple of unclear words, repeatedly shifting his gaze towards both parents. In a matter of seconds, he spoke but he did not address either of his parents.

"Uncle Nico…Uncle Pedro?" Azul spoke, his attention focused on the duo sitting beside him.

With a smile, the best friends hugged the tiny blue macaw the best he could. "That's our nephew!"

The family laughed, everyone filled with joy and happiness. The beginning of this war between light and dark took a toll on all of them. Never again did they expect to be reunited as a family, enjoying laughs between the other. But what happens next?

Blu and Jewel would raise their kids, but what prevented more danger ahead? They defeated Vadin, the Angelus arrived, they defeated her and then Nexus arrived. It was like an endless cycle, one of which would not end anytime soon. More danger was bound to arrive whenever it was one a day, one month or one year.

No matter what happened next, Blu was ready for them. Knowing he could no longer show mercy, Blu would not dare put his family in danger ever again, prepared to do what was necessary if it meant saving the ones he cared for.

For now, another chapter of their lives closed and a new one begins.

* * *

 **And that is the end of arc 3, what a blast! Blu and Jewel are reunited, Nexus is defeated and peace is restored once more. Thanks to everyone for reading so far. Now, some details regarding the fourth remaster. Firstly, I am going to be taking a break until the holidays are over, so the next update will be a while, probably around mid December time. But no matter, a month or so goes** **relatively** **quickly. Secondly, Rio the Darkness 4 remaster will also feature longer chapters within the same** **time frame** **as now. And that's everything I have to say. Thanks for reading once again, enjoy the differences below and I will see you all with arc 4. See you then!**

 **Here are the** **noticeable** **differences between the original and remastered version of arc 3.**

 **In the original, Rico was thirst on vengeance. In the remaster, he only helped Nexus out of loyalty for saving him and didn't want no harm to come to Blu, hence why he knocked him out instead.**

 **In the original, Nexus met Kate after he kidnapped her. In the remaster, Rico arrives at her home and persuades her to join them.**

 **Pedro now has a role within the remaster.**

 **Various music is removed in the remaster.**

 **Arlene no longer exits within this storyline, and therefore, all of her scenes are removed. Instead, she is now replaced by Sigma, who fills in a similar role.**

 **In the original, the Angelus is the only one who trains Blu. In the remaster, Sigma helps as well.**

 **In the original, Nexus had only Vadin, Johnny and Kate as his right hands. In the remaster, his elite guards join the story.**

 **In the original, Blu and Nexus fight on even par. In the remaster, Nexus is far stronger and could have won at any time, but chose to toy with Blu instead, purposefully trying to bring out his full power.**

 **In the original, Blu and the Angelus defeat Nexus with their combined attack. In the remaster, the Angelus donates her power to Blu before falling unconscious, allowing Blu to defeat Nexus with one final blast.**

 **Rico now resides as a spirit within the World of Light.**


	32. Chapter 32: One Year Later

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 32:** **One Year Later**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived with part four of the remaster: Love and Light. I've been really excited to publish this one and I hope everyone enjoys it. Expect longer chapters and more details. As for the author shouts, they will not return until arc 5. Enjoy and don't forget to review your thoughts.**

* * *

Peace, a symbol of hope and comfort everyone shared across the Rio de Janeiro. It was difficult to believe that almost a full year had passed since the blue macaws had their first meeting before they were thrown into one adventure after another. It took a long time for everyone to put the tragedy of Lord Nexus behind them, but together, the birds of a feather recovered.

Except for a certain blue macaw, that is.

It was a beautiful quiet day across the magical city of Rio de Janeiro. Then again, when wasn't it a nice day? The sun effectively owned this city. Deep within the jungles that half of Rio covered, a lone blue macaw stood at the top of a tree, his eyes focused upon the sunrise in the distance.

This year had been a great one, too suspicious for him to be concerned. After everything that happened in the past, how could he not be worried? Nexus, Vadin, the brotherhood, the Darkness…How could he put that behind him? He feared it was only a matter of time until danger struck again.

"Are you planning to stand there all day?"

Blu turned towards his loved one, the beautiful Jewel, his gem of the jungle. With a small smile, he joined her as they greeted with a hug.

"Good morning," Blu greeted as he leaned out from her embrace. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Jewel nodded. "It was lovely. I think it would have been perfect if I had woken up with you at my side."

Blu merely smiled as he leaned forward to plant a small peck on the side of her beak. "You looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You could never disturb me, _meu amor_ ," Jewel assured. " _Alguém já te disse como você é bonito?_ "

" _Depende_ ," Blu replied. " _Quando foi a última vez que te contei como você é linda, Jewel?"_

"I'm impressed," Jewel admitted in English. "Your Portuguese has come on nicely. Though you'll still always be that nerdy American I fell in love with one year ago."

"And you'll still be that angel who tried to kill me," Blu joked with a small chuckle.

Embracing once more, Jewel took his wing and begun to escort him back towards their home. "Come on, let's go and check on the kids."

The three blue macaw children were now one-years-old, but in human years, it would be like that of six-year-old. They were growing so fast and their parents feared it would only be a matter of time until they were fully grown to their adult age.

Neither Blu and Jewel wanted to think about that. For now, they simply cherished the need for some breakfast.

"Morning kids," Blu greeted, landing inside the home.

In seconds, the three were all over him, embracing his lower torso. "Dad!"

Blu chuckled as they almost knocked him over. They were quite strong for their age, and he hated to think what would happen in a couple of years. He knelt to their heights. "Did you all sleep well?"

They nodded simultaneously in excited, fully of energy and ready for a full day ahead.

"Good," Blu smiled as he stood, turning towards the exit of the hollow. "I'll be back soon with breakfast. Sit tight."

Spreading his wings, he approached the edge of their home, closing his eyes briefly to cherish the gentle breeze brushing softly against his feathers. Little more than a few seconds later, he jumped from the tree and soared through the morning jungle.

His destination was mere moments away: the local fruit trees to provide food for his family. Their breakfast and dinner varied throughout the weeks, keeping up a perfect balance and diet. He valued times of peace, appreciating the peaceful atmosphere. Before long, he arrived at the food area and inspected the various fruits for his family. His concentration was broken as an enthusiastic voice called out.

"Blu, amigo!"

Recognizing that distinctive voice anywhere, Blu turned and smiled as a toucan flew beside him. "Rafael! Good to see you."

"Likewise, amigo!" Rafael agreed.

"How have you been?" Blu inquired as he grabbed two mangoes for himself and Jewel.

"Great, just grabbing breakfast for Eva and I," Rafael answered. "How about you and your family? If my memory isn't mistaken, your anniversary is coming up?"

"That's right," Blu confirmed. Admittedly, a part of him could not accept this. A full year had almost passed since their first meeting. He remembered the day precisely: March twenty-two, two-thousand and eleven. So much time had passed since then, yet it only felt like yesterday.

"Do you have a plan?" Rafael inquired. "I once missed our anniversary, and let's just say Eva wasn't pleased. Planning is perfection!"

Blu nodded. "I have a perfect day prearranged."

Rafael smiled. "Excellent. Well, don't let me keep you from your day. Tell Jewel I said hi and don't be afraid to drop by sometime."

"I will," Blu answered both questions, though he wouldn't deny his fear of the toucan children. Getting his feathers torn wasn't exactly fun the first time.

Grasping a branch of grapes within his beak, he bid the toucan farewell and begun his journey back home. In the past, the extra weight may have slowed him down, but his extensive training under the Angelus paid off. Though he no longer possessed his light powers that enhanced his abilities, Blu was far stronger than before. If it ever came to it, he may even take on an eagle one-on-one.

Though despite this, he remained the same docile and kind blue macaw. With a gentle push, he picked up the pace and finally arrived home. He set the food down within their nest, the grapes were immediately grabbed by his children as they began digging in.

"Kids, where are your manners?" Jewel reminded with a gentle yet commanding tone.

"Sorry mom," they apologized simultaneously. Under the watchful eye of their mother, they begun to eat their breakfast more seasonable.

Jewel smiled as her mate joined her, reuniting them as a family once more. She cherished mornings like this, to live the perfect life with a loving husband and three beautiful children. Little more than a year ago, she had nothing and now, she had everything. Life was perfect. Her thoughts were broken as Blu held a mango towards her.

"Thanks honey," Jewel said and accepted her favorite snack.

"Anytime," Blu assured.

Together, the family of blue macaws relished their breakfast in peace as the morning atmosphere offered a sense of protection and comfort. Before long, the blue macaw kids finished first and went outside to play games. Shortly after, the blue macaws sat at the end of their hollow and kept a watchful eye over their little macaws.

"They're getting big," Jewel noted. "Pretty soon, they'll be old enough to eat bigger foods."

"Until they learn manners, that is," Blu replied with a small sense of humor.

Jewel chuckled as she held her mate's wing, giving it a gentle squeeze to which he returned. Noting the grip of his wing, it brought back familiar memories. "Remember those tattoos of yours?"

"I do," Blu nodded.

"Not your best look," Jewel teased. "They didn't exactly suit you."

"Hey," Blu protested as he lightheartedly bumped her.

She giggled as she returned the gesture. With a heavy sigh of relief, her head rested against his shoulder. "After everything that happened one year ago, I'm glad it's all over."

Blu moved his wing over her as they cuddled. "I couldn't agree more, Jewel. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about everything that happened. But that was months ago. It's over now."

"And I couldn't be happier," Jewel agreed. "But it doesn't help Vadin and Johnny are still out there."

"And Kate," Blu added, his reminder earning a minor frown from his wife. He chuckled softly. "Sorry, force of habit. But they can't hurt us anymore. They're locked away in the World of Light. Thousands of guards stand between them and freedom. They're not a danger to anyone."

Though her mate's words were reassuring, a part of her would always expect the danger. "I hope you're right. But I don't want to think like that. We have a great life now. And a certain day is coming up…"

"I haven't forgotten," Blu reassured. "My calculations are never wrong."

"I beg to differ," Jewel disagreed. "I still haven't forgotten when you surprised me for my birthday…A week after it was over."

"I was sick that week," Blu protested.

Jewel smiled and playfully nudged him. "Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

With each word that passed, their heads moved closer until their beaks touched. Their light-hearted argument concluded as they nuzzled each other and eventually sharing a small hug. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Ahem."

As if they jinxed themselves, the lovebirds leaned out of their embrace to see a canary and a cardinal perched upon the branch, the latter who had cleared his throat.

"Are we interrupting?" Nico inquired.

"Yes!" they replied simultaneously.

"Our bad!" Pedro admitted while holding his wings up innocently.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jewel inquired curiously. Being party birds and owners of a club, they had their fair share of late nights. "It isn't like you guys to be awake before noon."

"No worries, baby bird, we just came to speak with your lovehawk," Nico reassured, narrowing his eyes towards said macaw. "We're all set for-"

"AHEM!" Blu cleared his throat rather abruptly and obviously. While his wife's eyes were focused on the duo, he threw his head to the side, demanding they leave before spoiling anything.

Nico snappishly covered his beak, earning a judge from Pedro in the first place for almost ruining everything they worked hard to coneal.

The situation worsened as Jewel tiled her head and eyed the small canary curiously. "What were you saying, Nico?"

"Nothing!"

"Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!"

Whenever it was luck or fate that saved their tail feathers, the duo was tackled mid-air by the small macaws, landing into their tree as they rolled. Nico and Pedro laughed and returned a similar gesture, embracing them and playfully rubbing their heads. One by one, Rey, Crystal and Azul spoke.

"We missed you!"

"Do you guys wanna see my rock collection?!"

"Look how strong I am!"

Ceasing the opportunity to escape further interrogation, Nico performed a small hop to recover. "Y'all down for a game a tag!"

The kids cheered and immediately followed their uncles outside. Alone once more, Blu sighed with relief and rubbed one wing over his head.

"What was that about?" Jewel inquired.

"Um, you know, guy stuff," Blu responded, followed with a nervous chuckle. Noting her unconvinced expression, he suddenly took her wings and forced their eyes to meet. "Jewel, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world."

Though blushed by his kindness, it didn't hide his odd behavior. "Thank…You. Blu, are you sure you're feeling alright? Did you hit your head on your way home?"

"Me? No, haha," Blu replied with a minor scoff. "You know, I was thinking of visiting Rafael and Eva today, catch up on old times. We could make it a family event. What do you say?"

Admittedly, Jewel did enjoy visits to their friends. With a family to take care, this left little time for visits or nights out like the olden days. She smiled. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Lead the way, Queen of the Jungle," Blu said as he gestured towards outside.

Jewel pecked him as she took to the sky and approached the kids as they played with Nico and Pedro. Feeling a sense of relief at long last, Blu made a mental note to have a few private words with Nico for his inability to keep secrets.

* * *

Late afternoon arrived quicker than they had expected within Rio. With the day nice and warm to be cooped up all day, the family of blue macaws paid a visit to their toucan friends. In the following months that passed, the toucan kids were now grown up enough to not outright attack visitors without justified reasoning.

The kids played together with their respective fathers. As for the mothers, Jewel and Eva were happy enough to perch on a tree together while watching their family.

Jewel sighed with delight as the perfect day soothed her mind. "Back when I was alone, I never thought I would find happiness. But now, everything's perfect."

"I remember the day you and Blu first showed up to our home," Eva agreed. "I thought you were old friends of Rafi trying to sneak away again. But ever since we became friends, a lot has changed over here."

"Really?" Jewel inquired.

Eva nodded. "Everyone was inspired after your rescue on the plane and then what happened last time with Nexus. People are happy, inspired and brave. Last time smugglers tried to take us, we gave them a piece of our mind. They haven't returned since."

Jewel couldn't avoid a smile to know their presence had made a change. She loved Rio as her home, but the thought of making a difference to others brought her great joy. But she couldn't have done it alone. Her eyes narrowed towards her mate, who was tackled by their kids as he laughed and hugged them. "It's nice to know we've made a difference. For everyone."

Eva shared a familiar feeling herself. While she herself had no participated in helping defend their home, simply being apart of Rio had inspired her. Over the following months, she had become quite the healer, learning how to mend wounds and assist others should they need care. As a mother, she had her handful of children hurting themselves with minor injuries, but this new skill could potentially save someone one day.

While they were alone and out of their mate's earshot, Jewel turned as her smile briefly dropped. "Eva, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Eva eyed her close friend curiously at the sudden change of tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all," Jewel reassured. "But you gotta promise not to tell anyone, especially Rafael. You know he can't keep secrets to himself."

Eva couldn't deny that. Nevertheless, she nodded. "I promise."

From the ground below, Blu finally recovered from his children's bombardment attack, just in time to have a full view of his wife. He watched curiously as Eva suddenly appeared joyed before the friends briefly hugged. From this distance, he couldn't make it what they were saying and never bothered to learn lip (or in this case, beak) reading.

While the children's attention was focused upon Rafael, Blu flew and joined the ladies upon the same branch, abruptly ending their conversation as he arrived. He shared a brief peck with Jewel as they spoke. "What's all the excitement, honey?"

"Oh, that," Jewel spoke almost innocently. Admittedly, she didn't think Blu would have noticed their private conversation from the distance and hadn't prepared a lie.

Fortunately for her, Eva was one step ahead. She hopped forward and placed one wing over her blue macaw friend. "Jewel was telling me about your anniversary and Rafael and I are happy enough to watch your kids while you lovebirds celebrate together."

Playing along with their ruse, Jewel nodded. "And I couldn't thank her enough for it."

Blu briefly arched an eyebrow, confused as to why Eva would be the one overjoyed and not Jewel. Nevertheless, he smiled. "Thanks Eva. We were worried about finding babysitters on such short notice."

"Think nothing of it," Eva assured with a smile.

His curiosity satisfied, Blu returned to playing with the kids before they were too much for Rafael to handle alone. Jewel exhaled in relief. "You saved my feathers back there. But what do I tell Blu? We haven't actually arranged babysitters yet?"

"But you have," Eva corrected, placing a wing upon her torso. " _Mim_. I meant it."

Jewel couldn't avoid smiling further, grateful to have such a friend who could cover for her. "You're the best, Eva. Thank you. But is Rafael going to be okay with it?"

"After all the late night's he use to stay out, I don't think persuading him would be a problem," Eva reassured.

Jewel couldn't deny that. Even if he disagreed, the power of her intimidation would serve well. For now, the family of blue macaws and toucans enjoyed their time together. Everything was perfect.

* * *

The World of Light had never felt peaceful and secure. The death of Nexus had finally brought a sense of harmony, the battle between light and dark had finally concluded. But this was no victory for the Angelus. A part of her refused to believe the war against her former lover was over. After eons of fights, a lone blue macaw had done what she could not.

But why wasn't she satisfied? Had her new physical form corrupted her personality? Was she jealous of her victory becoming robbed? Or had eons of fighting forced her to forget the meaning of balance? So many questions and so little answers.

She awoke one morning to her home, stepping out of her bedroom and into the throne. There, her personal guard was waiting.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Drako greeted with a respectful nod. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you, Drako," the Angelus replied, briefly scanning the room for old friend. "Have you seen Sigma?"

Drako nodded. "He is training. Is there anything you require this morning?"

"That will be all, Drako," the Angelus reassured and proceeded elsewhere.

The distance towards the training room was relatively short, only a few minutes. Along the way, she passed many of her people, who greeted her with the utmost respect to which she returned. Upon reaching the location, his grunts and small yells could be heard. As she walked inside, the gold and blue macaw was at the center of the room, practicing his combat and lightning abilities.

He moved with such speed, performing many acrobatic moves while twirling his staff and fighting the occasional lightning blast into some test dummies. Upon noticing her presence, he paused and stood firm while flicking a small part of hair from his face. During the months that passed, he had since cut off most of his crest feathers, deciding they were more of a hindrance as they use to block his eyes or possibly grabbed by an opponent. Now, he donned a liberty spikes haircut, matching perfectly with his power's appearance.

"I do not the recall the last morning you were not training," the Angelus noted with a small smile. "At this rate, you will grow bored before we even see a battle."

Sigma softly chuckled and placed the tip of his staff against the ground. "Is that humor I hear, Your Majesty? I was right: your time with Blu has changed you. For the better, of course."

The Angelus returned a similar gesture. Admittedly, her time with the blue macaws had influenced her. Her battle against Nexus had changed her drastically, pushing her to forget her peaceful personality and become no different than her former husband. But that was in the past and now she had finally returned to her previous personality from long ago.

"You are concerned," the Angelus noted as her smile dropped.

"I am," Sigma admitted. "Are you?"

"A day does not pass where I am not," the Angelus replied. "Every morning I awake, expecting to see my home become a target, to see my people prepare for battle. I cannot enjoy the peace. I've longed for it for so long, and now that I have it…I am not certain that I like it."

Undeniably, Sigma experienced similar feelings. He lowered his head briefly while setting his staff aside. "Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I wake up thinking we're attacked. Everyone else enjoys the silence, but I fear the worst. I train every day, pushing myself beyond my previous limits. But I'm not there."

Somewhat confused, the Angelus raised her eyebrow. "I am not sure I understand."

"I have more power to bring out," Sigma explained. "There's a huge part of me inside that's just waiting to be unleashed. My hidden potential, so to be speak. But no matter what I do, how hard I train, how dangerous the situation, I…I just can't reach that level. Sure, I get stronger ever day, but only by a little. And that angers me."

The Angelus was silent. Every since the day she had found him alone and scarred, she had trained him and even had a hand in raising him, so to speak. "Sigma…I understand your frustrations and that is why I came to visit you this morning. Do you think it is time for you to go?"

Sigma eyed her curiously. "Outside? With respect, I know this world like the back of my mind. There's nothing new for me to see."

"You misunderstand," the Angelus corrected. "To Rio, to your true home."

He opened his beak to reply but fell silent. He had spent so long in the World of Light, learned so much and now, she was asking him to leave? In the past, Sigma had longed to return home, but what was left for him there? His parents were long gone, his old friends had probably moved on. The Angelus was the closest thing he had to a family.

"You want me gone?" Sigma finally responded.

"Please, do not take it as an insult," the Angelus soothed. "Sigma, I took you in to help control your powers, to build you into a warrior and help in the battle against Nexus. But that war is over now, and you have perfect control over your power. There is no reason for you to stay here anymore."

Sigma shook his head in disagreement. Under her guidance, she had been a mother figure to him, teaching him mortality and restraint. "I have you. You're the closest thing I have to family."

The Angelus' faded smile return. "It has been a great honor to be with you. But please, give it some thought. That is all I ask."

"I will," Sigma promised.

With nothing further to discuss, the Angelus turned and left the room, leaving the warrior of lighting to continue his training. Only now, his mind wondered to the thought of returning to Rio. Could he truly settle back to his original home after everything that had transpired? Settle back in a tree hollow and joining the birds of a feather as they celebrated the magic of their home? He wasn't much of a singer in the first place, but that was beside the point. It was something he would consider with detail.

Until then, today was just another day of training.

* * *

 **And that's the intro to this arc wrapped up. Many months have passed since Nexus and peace has been restored. Hope everyone enjoyed and I'll see you soon with the next one.**


	33. Chapter 33: Feliz aniversário

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 33: Feliz aniversário**

 **Hey everyone, we're approaching Christmas day soon, so don't expect the next chapter for a few days or so. But it'll soon pass. For now, enjoy and I hope everyone has a great Christmas.**

* * *

In the following days that passed, the day of anticipation almost arrived. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the blue macaws, a day to celebrate their journey of love after one year. Although initially concerned with this special day becoming a disaster, Blu was relieved to see things had gone better than expected.

During one early morning, Blu awoke to a bright and early day thanks to a few tricks he had picked up from his bookstore days. He blinked his vision to disperse of the fuzziness in his eyes, introduced to the back of his wife's head. He smiled slightly and gently removed his wings, allowing her and the kids to rest undisturbed.

With a gentle push, Blu took to the sky and set course towards the Samba Club. The structure of magic was still resided within the middle of the jungle a small distance away. Upon arriving, he entered through the tent doors and was greeted with amazement. The full interior had been decorated for their anniversary. Flowers were hanging around the ceiling, heaps of fruits stacked in the corner and overall clean and tidy.

The place was relatively quiet, only the samba duo and a few of their friends were present. Noting the new visitor, the friends joined together as they descended towards the ground.

"Bluey boy!" Pedro greeted, holding out his tiny wing for a high-five. He was not met with the same gesture, forcing an unhappy expression to rise. "Why you gotta leave a homie hanging?"

"You're early, bird," Nico reminded. "It's not until tomorrow. Don't tell me we got the day's mixed up!"

"Everything's fine," Blu reassured. "I just wanted to stop by and check on the club. It looks great and precisely on time with my calculations. You guys really outdid yourselves."

"All part of the plan," Nico added. "Can't take all the credit, we had a bit of help here and there. Right, Pedro?"

"Right," Pedro agreed with a small nod. "Now can I get my high-five now?"

Deciding to humor him, Blu finally returned the gesture. He raised his head and scanned the area, paying attention to every little detail. The work and dedication were going to pay off, tomorrow was going to be the perfect day. "Jewel is going to love this."

Pleased and grateful to see their hard work had paid off, Nico couldn't avoid asking the obvious. "Who's gonna take care of the little rascals? Uncle N and P aren't exactly available."

"Already taken care of," Blu added. "Rafael and Eva are going to watch them."

The samba duo briefly raised their eyebrows, surprised the King of Carnival and his queen would be willing to take on more children as it was. Nevertheless, if they were absent from watching almost two dozen toucan children, they weren't to complain.

"Nice one, Blu," Nico praised and held out his wingtip as a thumbs up. "Now all we need to do is wait."

"That's right," Blu agreed. "I can't wait. It's going to be great."

* * *

The next day, the event of the year had finally arrived. The blue macaw's anniversary had arrived, celebrating one year since their first meeting many months ago, a day to rejoice their journey of love and companionship. In mid-afternoon, the blue macaw kids had been dropped off to stay with their uncle and aunt until their parents returned. Rafael was initially surprised but submitted after a small warning from his loved one.

In preparation for their big day, the lovebirds agreed to get ready in privacy and meet up later. While Jewel flew a small distance away, Blu remained at the hollow as he finished grooming himself. In one of the rare instances of his life, he coned down his usual bushy across the sides and the back of his neck. Not his favorite look, but for today, it was worth the sacrifice.

As he finished inspecting himself, a small thud caught his attention, signaling his wife had finally returned. He turned to greet her, failing to speak as the sight before him paused his speech. The beautiful Jewel stood nearby, her light blue feathers shinned with light pollens across her eyelids and a pink orchid resting at the side of her head.

"Wow…" Blu finally spoke while he continued to gaze in her beauty. "Jewel...You look...Amazing."

"Like what you see, Blu?" Jewel asked playfully and performed a small spin to show off her temporary appearance.

"You look beautiful, Jewel," Blu flattered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Jewel teased. She leaned forward and planted a small peck to break him out of his trance. "Ready to go?"

Blu nodded. "After you, Queen of the Sky."

Moving past her lovehawk, Jewel spread her shining wings and stepped out of the hollow. Following alongside her, Blu followed suit and caught up relatively quickly. He made a mental note to one day thank the Angelus, should their paths cross again. Side by side, the last blue macaws set course towards a special place, one that strengthened their relationship from acquaintances, to friendship, to love.

The Samba Club.

* * *

The club itself was a small distance away from their home, still residing in the same area after it's officially opening. Since becoming parents, Blu and Jewel had not visited as often as usual, having to take care of their children during their young ages. But they were beyond complaining, parenthood had been a wonderful experience for them and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

Landing simultaneously, the two reached the entrance of the club. Prepared for the surprise, they pushed through the opening and entered, greeted with a dark atmosphere. Without warning, the disco lights suddenly switched on, brightening the room in a mixture of colors and the various birds before him. Nico, Pedro and a group of party goers greeted them in harmony.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, BLU AND JEWEL!"

Although expecting the sudden surprise, the lovebirds were slightly startled initially, but before long, they happily cherished the greeting from their grounds. As friendly gestures, Blu waved to everyone while Jewel took graceful bows. The two slowly made their way through the crowd, briefly thanking individual party goers along the way. Upon reaching the center of the club, the samba duo was already there to greet them.

"Hey lovebirds!" Nico greeted and tipped his bottle cap. "Feliz aniversário!"

"Thanks guys," Jewel replied while expecting the club around them. "The place looks amazing. Did you guys do all this just for us?"

"We did the work but thank your lovehawk!" Pedro introduced, forcing Blu to shyly rub one wing down the back of his head. "No need to be so modest, bird!"

Blu chuckled with a hint of amusement. While distracted, Jewel unexpectedly leaned over and pecked him. With the guests of honor now present, it was time to get this show on the road. The sambo duo approached the stage and perched down, gathering the attention of their guests.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. It's our lovebird's anniversary, and what do you say we show them some love and make this night special?" Nico inquired.

The crowd applauded in agreement as the scattered away to make their way into the middle of the dance-floor. Blu and Jewel approached the center of the club while a small band nearby positioned themselves over custom instruments made from scrap. A small beat followed and carried the club to life before Nico slid across the stage.

 _Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
_ _With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
_ _She would merengue and do the cha-cha_

As Blu became engrossed to the music, it distracted him enough that he didn't realize his hips were beginning to shake on their own. Without warning, he suddenly wrapped his wings around Jewel and dipped her down, catching the lovebirds off guard. Though initially surprised, Jewel smiled and returned the gesture, swapping places as she dipped her lovehawk down.

Without hesitation, they stood up and joined wings with Blu leading them. He spun Jewel around and briefly released her wing, allowing her to build up enough speed to jump into his embrace. He caught her, and they spun around. She jumped out of his hold and performed a small backflip, landing gracefully upon her feet.

 _And while she tried to be a star  
_ _Tony always tended bar  
_ _Across the crowded floor, they worked from eight til four  
_ _They were young, and they had each other  
_ _Who could ask for more?_

With one wing held to his side, Blu took Jewel's other wing and spun her while he remained still. As she passed him, he swapped wings and moved around softly, leading her around with minimum movement. As Jewel lowered herself downwards, she spun across her back with Blu leading her around. He gently pulled her upwards and briefly released her wing.

They danced in harmony mere inches from the other, allowing the samba to lead them to paradise. Blu had both wings to his sides, kicking his talons around with excitement. Jewel spread both her wings and feet to the music with the occasional twirl. A ring was created between them as they circled around the dance floor before joining together once more.

 _At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)  
_ _The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
_ _At the copa (CO!) Copacabana  
_ _Music and passion were always in fashion  
_ _At the copa... they fell in love_

Overwhelmed with joy, Blu laughed a little and whooped as he spun Jewel around in circles while they repeatedly released and took the other's wing. Amused and impressed with her mate's styles, Jewel giggled and briefly became distracted with older memories. A year ago, if anyone had told her she would become mated with an American blue macaw, give birth to three children and reside within the jungle, they have received claws to the eyes. But now, she had everything she wanted, and it was only going to become better from here.

 _His name was Rico  
_ _He wore a diamond  
_ _He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there  
_ _And when she finished, he called her over  
_ _But Rico went a bit to far_

While distracted within her thoughts, Blu slipped through Jewel's unsuspecting eyes and bumped his hip into her own. Now broken into reality once more, Jewel returned the gesture as they approached and joined into a duet once more. With one wing wrapped tightly around her back, he held her close as she placed her own wing around the back of his neck. Their respective free wings were held, and they began to move into a circle once more.

 _Tony sailed across the bar  
_ _And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two  
_ _There was blood and a single gun shot  
_ _But just who shot who?_

 _At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)  
_ _The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
_ _At the copa (CO!) Copacabana  
_ _Music and passion were always in fashion_

 _At the copa... she lost her love_

Blu spun Jewel around in circles, and then she danced closer to him. The lovebirds wrapped their wings around each other and picked up the speed, smiling at each other while they spun around mirroring their first ever dance. Catching on, Blu gave her a small boost into the air and watched as the lights shined across her feathers, leaving Blu stunned in her beauty.

She descended towards the ground back first. Blu was one step ahead and caught her before Jewel jumped to her feet. Jewel spun with her back to Blu and the two began swaying their heads from left to right, eyeing each other as their heads passed each time.

 _Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl,  
_ _But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show  
_ _Now it's a disco, but not for Lola,  
_ _Still in dress she used to wear,_

As Blu dipped Jewel downwards, his eyes briefly locked with another party goer. A military macaw was standing amongst the crowd, showing little to any interest in the event around them as others danced around him. He stood still with his wings crossed, notable taller than the average bird.

He was occasionally glancing around the club, using his extra height to look over most bird. While mysterious, it was not the strangest thing Blu had ever seen and he wasn't exactly causing harm. Shaking off the feeling as paranoia, Blu focused his attention towards Jewel and lifted her up. Taking her wing, he briefly twirled her around before they joined wings and moved in circles.

 _Faded feathers in her hair  
_ _She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind  
_ _She lost her youth and she lost her Tony  
_ _Now she's lost her mind  
_ _At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)  
_ _The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_

Blu and Jewel finally ceased their dance, allowing a few second's rest to disperse of any dizziness. Still within an embrace, they gazed into each other's chocolate and turquoise eyes. Exchanging smiles and joy, they embraced into a hug and closed their eyes, cherishing this wonderful day. The surrounding crowd offered a round of applause while others continued their own dance. Satisfied with a job well done, Nico and Pedro high-fived and moved forward to finish this event on a high note.

 _At the copa (CO!) Copacabana  
_ _Music and passion were always in fashion  
_ _At the copa... don't fall in love_

"This is the greatest night of my life," Jewel said as she leaned away to face him.

"It's only going to get better," Blu assured, leaving her to raise a curious eyebrow. "I have something to show you."

 _Don't fall in love_

* * *

While the celebrations commenced inside of the club, the military macaw slipped out of the party unnoticed, leaving with a sense of disgust. Merging with the shadows of the jungle, he was greeted with hostility. A snake was slivering around a tree, eyeing with intently while licking his slips.

Amongst the darkness, he met with another dark figure. "General, inform Lord Ivan I have found the blue macaw. No sense of light essence within him or any magic enhancements."

The General nodded. "We strike tomorrow. I trust you remember your role, Commander?"

"You needn't remind me, Deuvo," the military macaw reassured. "I am aware of what needs to be done. With Lord Ivan's plan, we will obtain victory."

"Be as it may, you are still not one of us," Deuvo reminded. "Do you really intend to cut all of your connections with Rio?"

On cue, the snake suddenly charged with incredible speed. Without turning, the military macaw threw his wing back and punched the snake away with surprisingly strength, knocking the predator away with his enhanced strength.

"Don't question my loyalty, General," the military macaw warned. "Less than twenty feet away, the blue macaw is within our grasp. Why do we not kill him now?"

Deuvo stepped forward, eyeing the taller macaw with a sense of dislike. "I do not question Lord Ivan's orders, and neither shall you."

Forced to comply, the military macaw lowered his head. "As you wish."

* * *

The evening settled as the sun was beginning to set across Rio. After celebrating most of the afternoon with their friends, the next stage of Blu's plan was about to be begin. The blue macaws departed from the club, bidding farewell to the party goers and thanking them for assistance. Now alone in the evening sky, Blu took lead towards a special place, one that he held close to his heart.

Upon reaching the location, Blu abruptly stopped mid-air. "Wait, we need to approach the ground."

Jewel raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Is that necessary? Blu, we can fly."

"I know," Blu acknowledged. "But trust me."

Without a doubt, Jewel descended towards the ground, landing softly against the ground. Although the jungle shared many similarities, this area was bringing her a sense of déjà vu, one she couldn't quite place a talon on. "I've seen that tree before."

Her thoughts were disturbed as two soft wings were placed over her eyes. Somehow, Blu had discreetly landed behind her and concealed her vision. "What are you doing?"

"Almost there," Blu assured. "Just walk forward a few steps."

"I better not hit a tree," Jewel warned.

Placing trust in her mate, the two walked through the quiet atmosphere of the lower jungle, greeted with the sounds of crickets and other wildlife. Upon reaching the area, Blu removed his wings and swiftly stood in front, proudly spreading his wings to the sight before them.

"Ta-da!" Blu announced.

Finally recognizing the area, Jewel gasped softly, and a wide smile swiftly grew. It was the Vista Chinesa, the structure they had resided in one night after escaping the smugglers' den. "Blu, this is where we first slept."

"I was flying home one day and thought you'd like to see it," Blu explained while rubbing one wing down his neck. "You know, sentimental purposes, I know you're not big on human design, but-"

"Blu, it's perfect," Jewel reassured as she narrowed her eyes towards the wooden structure. "Are we going up together or do I need to drag your clumsy butt up there?"

Blu grinned. "If I recall, I was the one dragging your butt up there."

"You caught me," Jewel admitted and playfully raised her wings in surrender.

Together, the blue macaws ascended and reached the top of the structure. The city of Rio was visible within the distance, the lights brightened the city. The moon sparkled, the stars were shining like diamonds. Captivated in its beauty, the two sat by the edge with their talons hanging off.

Jewel sighed and leaned her head against Blu's chest, resting comfortably. Blu took his cue and placed his wing around her. Together, they sat within silence and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Wow..." Jewel exhaled while admiring the nighttime atmosphere. "What beautiful stars...I feel like I could stare at them forever."

"I agree," Blu said while he held Jewel in his embrace and reserved his wing around her. He then smirked and averted his eyes towards her. "But I don't care if all the stars were shining. They're nothing in comparison to you."

Jewel blushed slightly and narrowed her eyes upwards. "I bet you wouldn't be making those kind comments to me a year ago."

"Not if I didn't think you were going to choke me again," Blu agreed.

The lovebirds softly laughed over old memories. There was no doubt they had left quite a scary experience over the past year, but there were good times as well. Their chained adventures improved their relationship and the incident with the Darkness and the Angelus only strengthened their love further. But it was all over now. No more battles.

"Blu?" Jewel spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Blu replied.

"Do you miss Minnesota?" Jewel inquired with a hint of hesitation in her voice. "When you left home to come and live with me, I can't imagine that was easy for you."

Admittedly, Blu was surprised to hear here ask such a question. He opened his beak to answer, but brusquely stopped to consider her question and shifted his gaze away. After a moment's thought, he turned towards her. "Jewel, before I met you, I was nothing. I couldn't fly, I had no friends. I was annoyed every day by those geese, and I just lived with Linda, doing the same thing every day. I mean, sure to books were good to read, and the hot chocolate and cookies were nice, but I did spend time wondering if my life was going to be the same every day."

He briefly paused, and Jewel felt a wash of concern, worried she may have just ruined their anniversary.

Suddenly, Blu smiled as he cuddled her close. "But it's nothing in comparison. Jewel, my nerdy little brain doesn't always know what my beak is saying. It's a good thing my heart does."

Relieved and warmed by his kind words, Jewel exhaled and rested once. In silence

Jewel giggled again and placed her free wing on the top of Blu's beak to stop him from talking nerdy any further. "Shhhhh. Enough of your nerdy talk, Blu. Let's just enjoy this peace and quiet while we have it."

Blu nodded in response as Jewel took her wing from the top of his beak and placed her wing back to her side. He obeyed her request and made himself comfortable as him and Jewel watched the stars together. The night was young and there were many possibilities to follow, but this was a perfect anniversary to celebrate one year of love and friendship.

* * *

As the sun dispersed and the night preserved the sky until morning, the blue macaws had their responsibilities to return to. Flying side by side, they arrived at the home of their toucan friends. Upon arriving, they were relatively surprised to see all of the toucan children were tuckered out, sleeping peacefully. The untrained eye would never suspect they were little demons.

"I trust your anniversary was smooth?" Rafael whispered.

"It was perfect," Jewel agreed. "How were the kids?"

"Little angels," Eva replied as she stood aside, revealing the sleeping blue macaws. "I don't know how you both raised them so well."

"I'd like to contribute it to my influence," Blu said, earning a minor yet playful nudge from his wife.

Jewel knelt down to her sleeping children, gently stroking a single wingtip across their heads. Crystal's eyes softly opened, smiling to see her mother.

"Mom," she greeted with a small yawn. "Are you back from your anniversary?"

"That's right," Jewel agreed and gently picked up her daughter. "Go back to sleep, honey."

Without being told twice, Crystal's eyes closed, and she resumed her sleep. Blu retrieved his sons and placed them onto his back. With their children retrieved, the lovebirds were ready to return home.

"Thanks for watching them, guys," Jewel thanked as she briefly shared a hug with Eva.

"Anytime," Rafael agreed and shook talons with Blu. "But they could have stayed the night, give you lovebirds extra time to-OW!"

Eva jabbed her wing into his hip, forcing him silence. Patting Jewel softly on the back, she saw them out. "You guys have a nice night."

Bidding their toucan friends farewell, they held their children close and took to the beautiful sky. Soon, their anniversary was going to come to an end and tomorrow was going to be another day.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of Feliz aniversário. The blue macaws celebrate one year of love and friendship while the mysterious military macaw watches from the shadows. More chapters coming soon.**


	34. Chapter 34: Invasion

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 34: Invasion**

 **Here we are, back with chapter 34. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year. Welcome to 2019! Let's celebrate with a big chapter to the new year. Enjoy.**

* * *

Meditation. That was all she could do lately, waiting for something. For what, she did not know. The Angelus rested in her throne room, her elite guards stood at every corner of her surroundings. Her personal bodyguard Drako remained at her side as usual, one-hundred percent focused.

It had been a long time she had gathered so much peace, her endless war with Nexus finally at an end. She was grateful yet concerned. It was too difficult to adjust to. With a small exhale, the Angelus pressed both wings together as she leaned back.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Drako inquired with concern. "You seem troubled."

"It is nothing to be worried about, Drako," the Angelus reassured. "I thank you for your concern. It is difficult to adjust to peace. I fear something will happen. Every day, I trained my mind and body to grow stronger, preparing for the threat."

Drako raised an eyebrow under his mask. "What threat, Your Majesty?"

"That is the question," the Angelus responded. "I do not know. I fear no amount of training will suffice."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, your power has approved in the following months," Drako noted politely. "You have risen your power by at least triple. It is an impressive feat."

"Thank you, Drako," the Angelus expressed her appreciation, but had more to say nevertheless. "But I will never regain my full strength. And that is why I fear."

Shifting slightly, Drako turned towards her and while he could not show it behind his mask, he offered her an expression of assurance. "Everyone here will give their life to preserve peace, your Majesty. As your personal bodyguard, it is my duty to protect you. You are the queen of light, the sunlight itself. I will gladly give off my life if it means keeping you safe."

His words were kind and the Angelus appreciated them. She raised a small smile as she turned towards him. "Thank you, Drako. I am grateful to have your help. If only-"

Their conversation was cut by a sudden explosion. In panic, the guards jumped and raised their weapons as the entire castle shook around them. Instinct took over Drako as he grasped the Angelus' wing, pulling her from her throne.

The throne doors burst open, multiple guards ran inside, their faces filled with worry.

"Your Majesty!" one of them exclaimed. "We are under attack! Dark macaws have infiltrated our forces and they were cutting through us greatly!"

Dark macaws. A threat she had not expected to see in a long time. Without Nexus, the Angelus swore they would be disbanded and weaker, yet here they were.

"I must go and see!" the Angelus said, leaping to her feet as she ran upstairs. Drako chased after her shortly, refusing to leave her alone.

Arriving at the top of her castle, the Angelus could only watch in horror as an army of dark macaws attacked her home, spread like ants. Worst, they looked stronger than before. How was this possible?

"Your Majesty, we must get you back inside!" Drako requested, his sword was raised in both wings. "Quickly!"

Hesitant, the Angelus retreated inside, Drako blocking the door behind them to prevent an attack from above. They returned to the throne room, the strongest area of the castle. Multiple guards surrounded the now barricaded door, their weapons raised as they prepared for the threat.

The Angelus was relieved to see Sigma had made it here before dark macaws had found him. He stood with the troops, his staff clutched tightly in both hands.

"Your Majesty," Sigma greeted with relief. "We tried, but despite our numbers, they broke through us like nothing. Their leader, I can't believe it!"

"Who is it, Sigma?" the Angelus questioned as Drako escorted her behind her throne.

"It's-" Sigma was prevented from speaking as the doors begun to shattered, banging from the other side. "They're here!"

Everyone prepared themselves. However, their odds were not on their side. Ten guards, a yellow and blue macaw, a bodyguard and the queen against a full army of dark macaws. No doubt their chances were slim, but no one intended to give up.

"You are soldiers of the light," Sigma reminded them firmly. "Sworn to protect this world. No matter what comes through that door, you will stand your ground and fight!"

His words were encouraging, though that did not ease their worries. Fear almost paralyzed them as the doors continued to vibrate, bits of wood collapsed. In seconds, the entire room would be swarmed.

"Your Majesty, I recommend you get yourself to safety," Drako suggested. "Use your powers to open a portal to Earth, save yourself while they cannot see us."

"No," the Angelus declined immediately. She stood firmly. "I will not abandon my people. Now prepare yourself."

Although he did not agree, Drako respected her decision. They stood their ground as the door to the throne room finally caved in, falling towards the ground as everyone moved out of the way. The guard stood their ground as dark macaws marched inside, taking up positions at the entrance of the throne room.

Seconds later, their leader emerged from the crowed and stood at the front, a small chuckle exited his beak as he greeted them. Standing to his left was another dark macaw who appeared slightly smaller then average, serving as his personal general.

"Angelus," he greeted calmly while he spun a staff within one wing, a mist of dark essence surrounded him. "It has been a long time since we encountered one another. My uncle was right: you are weaker than your previous interpretation, a shell of your former self."

"Ivan," the Angelus growled. "I should have known you would follow in your uncle's footsteps."

Ivan merely chuckled as he raised one wing, ordering his men to remain where they were for now. "I admit that I miss my uncle Nexus, but nevertheless, I intend to finish what he could not. As you can see, I have been busy. The army is stronger than ever! All those years of studying magic and sorcery paid off."

"What do you want, Ivan?" Sigma questioned, his eyes focused towards his enemy.

"Lots of things," Ivan responded casually. "But let's make this our priority: I intend to finish Lord Nexus' work. First, I will take this world for my own, next I will pacify you into submission, then I will claim the orbs and then I will destroy all of Rio. Simple, is it not?"

"Over my dead body!" Sigma growled as he prepared to charge. "Leave now, while you can."

Before Ivan could respond, his trusted general stepped forward. Deuvo grinned and raised a single wing, using his telekinesis abilities to lift a few daggers. "Seems they are trying to threaten us, Lord Ivan."

Ivan chuckled, amused by his threats. "So, it seems, General Deuvo. Empty threats, boy. If you wish to be a hero, so be it. Brothers, keep the Angelus alive but as for the others…Kill them."

Without hesitation, the army of dark macaws charged. The light macaws engaged them in combat, but their thin numbers rendered them helpless to stop them all. In seconds, Sigma, Drako and the Angelus remained the only ones left.

Refusing to give up, Sigma stood his ground, using his staff to deflect their attacks and followed with knocking them down. He had to hit a lot harder than usual, the dark macaw's increased power made them more dangerous than before.

Eventually, he too became overwhelmed. The unarmed dark macaws jumped him, pinning him down as they moved to kill him. Drako continued to hold his own elsewhere, using his enhanced training to kill them with ease, but he too couldn't hold them back for ever.

Ivan chuckled as he watched the group become overwhelmed. "This was too easy. I feel a little guilty."

Attacked, restrained and full of rage, Sigma refused to give up. "I will not let you destroy my WORLD!"

Everyone watched in surprise as a huge wave of lighting exploded, throwing the dark macaws into the air throughout different directions. Ivan watched with delight as Sigma stood before him, now filled with lighting around him.

"Impressive," Ivan noted, raising one wing to under his army to cease their attack for now. "Lee informed me of a macaw whose power rivalled the elite guards, but even I did not believe it."

Sigma ignored him, thrusting his staff forward to release a barrage of lighting towards the dark macaws. With a small sigh of boredom, Ivan raised one wing and caught the lighting. Sigma could only watch in horror as Ivan trapped his attack with ease, cancelling it out with little effort.

Absorbing the lighting until it was disappeared, Ivan calmly stepped forward to the now shocked macaw. "My turn."

With swift speed, Ivan thrust his staff forward and a huge blast of dark essence emerged. A fireball of dark flew through the sky, blasting Sigma directly in the chest and sending him flying. In seconds, he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Sigma!" the Angelus cried as she jumped out from her cover to attend to him.

"With a power of lightning, I expected a little more," Ivan said disappointingly. "Wave one, deal with the bodyguard."

A group of at least thirty charged forward. Drako raised his sword and charged, refusing to let any of them pass so long as he breathed. While he distracted them, the Angelus knelt and placed both wings around Sigma's torso, pulling him to safety.

She gently set him down behind her throne, watching with concern as his body burned. "Sigma! Please, tell me you are alright!"

Sigma groaned, clutching one wing over his wound. His torso burned, pain left him weak and dazed. Despite his condition, he was more concerned for the Angelus well-being than his own. "Your Majesty…Please, run. Get out of here while you can."

The Angelus shook her head. "Sigma, we do not have much time, so I need you to listen carefully. I will open a portal to Rio, but only you will travel. They are here for me, not you. Run, find Blu and tell him what has happened. His powers can be restored so long as he reaches the containment orb."

Sigma slowly shook his head. "I cannot leave you here alone."

The Angelus sighed. "It is not your decision. I am sorry."

Against his wishes, the Angelus waved one wing and opened a portal with ease. The dark macaw's attention changed, allowing Drako to cut some of them down while distracted. Sigma protested, but the Angelus refused to listen as she threw him inside. Quickly, she closed the portal and stood over her throne.

Drako had done well and took down all thirty of the wave but was exhausted. A punch from a single dark macaw finally rendered him unconscious. He moved to deliver the killing blow, only to be blasted away by a small yet deadly light beam.

Ivan stepped closer as he threw off his cape, his staff held firm in one hand. "I am surprised. I expected you to have run by now."

"I do not run," the Angelus replied. Intending to make her last stand her, the Angelus picked up Drako's sword and stepped forward, taking up a defensive state. "Let us get this over with, or do you intend to send more troops."

Ivan only chuckled in response. "I do admire your bravery, but you are a fool to challenge me. I have grown stronger than you could possibly imagine."

"I am the Queen of Light, the ruler of this world and will be your doom," the Angelus disagreed.

"Very well," Ivan sighed. "Stay back, brothers. I will deal with her myself."

Excitement filled the dark macaw's thoughts as their leader moved forward to fight. It would be amusing to see her attempts to fight him. Wasting no time, the Angelus lunged forward and attacked.

Ivan used his staff to block her attacks with ease, fighting with only the use of one wing that he wielded his weapon in. As their weapons clashed, Ivan kicked her backwards.

"You have skill," Ivan noted. "A shame it has been wasted."

Blocking out his taunts, the Angelus attacked again, striking with incredible speed. He had been training hard, blocking each strike without breaking a single sweat. As she raised her sword, Ivan whacked his staff against her wing, causing her to drop her weapon.

Now unarmed, the Angelus resorted to fighting hand to hand. Her martial arts skills were impressive, but not enough for Ivan to have difficult with. She threw a punch, only for Ivan to block before headbutting her to stun.

He spun her around and placed his staff against her neck, holding her pressed against him in a hold. "You are strong, Angelus. It's a shame that your true power was cut. You may have held your own longer."

Ivan shoved her forward and she fell. It was clear now that she could not harm him through physical means. Leaping to her feet, the Angelus cupped both wings together and moved them to her side, charging her signature attack.

"You are strong-willed," Ivan noted, remaining in his position without worry. "Interesting."

"Luz Felixe Ataque!" the Angelus screamed with determination, thrusting her wings forward and unleashing a huge light beam that engulfed the dark macaw whole.

The army was forced to move aside to avoid her attack, knowing it could harm them greatly. The Angelus did not cease her attack until no more energy remained. Exhausted, the Angelus fell to her knees, using her wings to keep herself supported.

As the light cleared, the Angelus gasped as Ivan emerged, completely unharmed by her attack. Fear overcame her as she fell to her back, defenseless. "No…"

"Not bad," Ivan admitted as she bushed one wing against his feathers. "I think you may have singed some of my feathers. Now, let's wrap things up."

Without another word, Ivan unleashed a small smoke of dark essence towards her. Overwhelmed with her one weakness, the Angelus collapsed, coughing her body grew weaker by the second.

"Do not worry," Ivan assured as he knelt to her. "It is not enough to kill you, only subdue."

She had fought as much as her body could handle, but this was a fight she could not win. Weak, ashamed and defeated, the Angelus lost consciousness, falling fully as her green eyes closed. In seconds, the world around her disappeared.

* * *

Blu stirred from his sleep as the morning sky was beginning to rise, shining the sunlight into his hollow. Opening his eyes slightly, he narrowed his eyes around his nest. The lovely Jewel was sleeping peacefully within his wings, her back turned to him under the comfort of his wings. Nearby, their three children were sleeping, too.

A few seconds passed until his wife was beginning to open her eyes as if fate had destined them to wake up together. Blinking her eyes to dispose of sleepiness, she turned around and faced him, yawning as their eyes met. "Morning."

"Morning to you, too," Blu greeted. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"After last night, it was perfect," Jewel replied smiling. "Thank you for an amazing anniversary."

"And thank you for being the perfect wife," Blu returned the gesture. "Here's to one year of happiness."

"And many more to come," Jewel added.

The blue macaws leaned forward and exchanged a brief kiss before resuming their sleeping position. The day was still relatively early and there was no reason to get up just yet. With their children asleep, this gave them much needed peace and quiet.

The timing was perfect now. Jewel raised her head talk. "Blu, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Blu raised an eyebrow curiously, noting the sudden change in tone. "Okay. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing bad," Jewel reassured. "But it's really important. So, the thing is- "

"Blu! Jewel!"

The new voiced startled the blue macaws from their slumber, inadvertently waking the kids in the process. The lovebirds shared an exchanged look, both thinking the exact same thought as the exclaimed simultaneously. "Sigma?!"

Jumping to their feet, the two approached the end of the hollow, confirming their suspicions as a familiar gold and blue macaw perched upon a branch. Sigma panted, one wing wrapped tightly around his stomach while he barely stood. The blue macaws were surprised to see their old friend had returned after several months, but judging by his appearance, this wasn't exactly a homecoming visit.

Jewel was the first to notice his injured state, quickly taking one of his wings before he lost consciousness. "Sigma, you're hurt. What's going on?"

"And where's the Angelus?" Blu added while taking Sigma's other wing.

Gently, the blue macaws sat him down within their nest while he groaned in anguish. Jewel pushed away his wing with some coaxing, noting the burned damage across his torso that exposed his under skin.

Reluctant to see the children witness a graphic sight, Blu gently pushed them towards the end of the hollow. "Kids, go and play outside for a while."

The kids stopped halfway, turning back towards the sight of the stranger in their home. The new bird and their parents' nervous behavior peaked the curiosity of their child minds. Rey, Azul and Crystal asked the questions around their minds.

"Who is that?"

"Dad, is he gonna be okay?"

"Why is he hurt?"

"Just go outside," Blu ordered a second time, slightly harsher than he intended. Upon realizing his tone of voice, he softened before tears formed in their little eyes. "We'll talk later, I promise. I just need you to listen now, okay?"

Softly, the children nodded before exiting their hollow. Now that they were out of harm's way, the blue macaws attended to their ally who helped them months ago during the battle against Nexus. Were it not for his presence, the chances of being here today were slim to none.

"That looks bad," Blu noted as he examined the injury. "You need help, I'll get Tulio!"

He prepared to leave and fetch help from his human allies, only to be stopped by his wife. Jewel grasped his wing and yanked him back.

"Blu, we can't," Jewel explained. "Sigma's not like normal birds, he has powers beyond their knowledge. If we take him to Tulio, who knows what will happen? I trust him, but other humans will take an interest and experiment on him."

In his panicked state, Blu had not considered this. Thankful that his wife could think rationally, he joined her in assisting Sigma whom had yet to utter another word.

"Sigma, what happened?" Blu inquired, his worst fears beginning to rise. "Was it Nexus?"

Sigma shook his head softly, grunting as the pain continued throbbing through his body. "No. Ivan."

His answer only left further puzzlement to the blue macaws. Blu eyed him curiously. "Ivan? Who's that? Did he do this? Where's the Angelus? Is she here?"

"Just shut up a minute!" Sigma barked, his mind in chaos as the pain clouded his better judgement. "Please. I-I-I'm a lot of p-pain."

"We understand," Jewel soothed as she gently lied him down within their nest, doing as much as possible to keep him comfortable. "Blu, I need you to get Rafael and Eva. They know what to do. Don't ask, just go."

Blu nodded. Without hesitation, he charged out of their hollow and used the extra momentum to gather more speed. His mind remained in chaos as he tried to comprehend the situation. Sigma had returned, injured and no doubt attacked by someone with evil intentions. There was no time to think on that now. Next stop, Rafael's.

* * *

Hours later, the Angelus begun to return to reality after she was subdued by her attacks. She blinked her laurel green eyes, groaning as her body remained weakened from dark essence. Summoning all her might, she placed both wings down and pushed herself up. Rubbing one wing over her head, her surroundings came to as the grogginess in her eyes dispersed.

She was in a cell, no doubt one of her own. Upon waking up wholly, she gasped upon noting the change of environment. Instead of the beautiful white color, the whole castle was now darkened to the point of little visibility. No doubt her attacks had corrupted this world with dark essence. To add insult to injury, she felt a cold metal substance brushing against her neck.

The Angelus raised both wings and grasped the dark essence collar attached to her neck tightly. She pried with all her might, but her superior strength faltered. Approaching the now dark essence force field, she slammed her wings in anger. "Free me! Your insolence will be punished!"

"Save your strength."

She narrowed her eyes to the cell opposite of hers to see a familiar yellow and blue macaw who was fitted with a collar similar to her own. The Angelus frowned to recognize her. "Kate."

"You remember my name," Kate replied while resting on her bed with both wings placed behind the back of her head. "I'm touched."

"I do not need your mockery," the Angelus snapped as she once more fiddled with her collar, desperately trying to free her restraint.

"You want to tell me what's happening out there?" Kate inquired. "Those dark macaws resemble Lord Nexus. Why they haven't freed me yet is kind of a mystery."

"An army of black macaws have invaded the castle." the Angelus answered while she examined her force field, trying to determine a way out. "They are led by Ivan, the nephew of Nexus."

"Oh, that's great." Kate frowned. "Why don't you just use your powers to open the cell?"

"I cannot use my powers while this collar taps into my power," the Angelus replied between growls of frustration. She grasped her collar once more, resorting to slamming herself against the wall in a desperate attempt to free. "I am the Angelus! No binds will hold me! No cell will detain me!"

Kate opened her beak to reply, but that's when distant footsteps caught her attention. From one direction of the prison, the new leader of darkness arrived, accompanied with two guards.

"You have regained consciousness," Ivan noted. "I could hear you from down there."

"Ivan!" the Angelus growled as she slammed her wings against the force field. "You will rue the day you crossed me!"

He stood less than a foot from the force field, unfazed by her threats. He chuckled as he tapped his staff against the force field. "Please save your threats. I have a very business day planned. Let's save us both time. Where are the orbs?"

Frowning, she refused to answer and stood back. "Go to Hell."

"Feisty, aren't we?" Ivan noted. "In all my years serving under Lord Nexus, I never failed, and I do not intend to disgrace his memory. You can fight all you want, but my reputation of breaking the spirits of mortals is not to be exaggerated. Even you cannot resist. So, I will ask a second time: where are the orbs?"

Once more, she remained silent. Keeping a cool composer, he calmly pressed his staff against the force field, dispersing it with ease. The second it was gone, she did not hesitate to throw her fist forward, only for him to jolt his own wing and catch it with ease. He trapped his staff against her head, knocking her down with such a small yet powerful strike.

"That was uncalled for," Ivan scolded as his two guards grabbed one of her wings each. "It seems you need a lesson in humility. Bind her."

Against their wishes, the Angelus thrashed to free her wings, but without her light essence to enhance her power, there was nothing she could do. The great queen of light could do little more than struggle as they bound her. "Let go of me! I demand you let me go!"

Her restrainers tied dark essence rope around her torso, forcing her wings to her sides to prevent any more aggression. Even with her powers subdued and her wings tied, her desire to fight was not tamed. She continued to struggle while her restrainers held her still.

"Take her to the throne room," Ivan ordered. "I will be along shortly."

The dark macaws bowed their heads. "As you wish, Lord Ivan."

Ivan watched with satisfaction as they dragged her away, pleased with the results. Phase one of the plan was complete. Now all he needed were the orbs. Shifting his attention towards the other prisoner, he calmly dispersed of her force field.

Upon entering the cell, she immediately jumped out of her bed and backed away towards the end of the cell, no doubt intimidated by his presence. It didn't help that her small size was nothing compared to his own height, almost matching Nexus.

"L-L-L-Lord Ivan," Kate greeted nervously and positioned herself on one knee.

Ivan placed his staff against her head. "Rise."

She did so without hesitation, standing before him. "I-It's an honor to meet."

He observed her terrified state while his wing was placed against the side of her face, stroking one wingtip from up to down. "You were one of my uncle's most trusted generals. It pains me to know he is no longer amongst us. It even angers me to know his allies are alive."

Kate gulped as his voice grew more sinister and softer, sending chills down her spine in fear. "I-I-I…"

"If you were an enemy, I would not hesitate to harm you," Ivan warned. "But I am not without reason. Tell me: do you believe you have a place in my new empire?"

Slowly, she nodded, terror preventing her speech. "I…Y-Y-Yes, I c-c-can be of value. Just p-please don't hurt me."

Ivan grinned as his wing moved towards the back of her neck. Initially, she was expecting the worst to follow, but instead, a wave of relief washed over as the collar around her neck broke off, freeing her binds and allowing her to use her power. "There may be hope for you yet. Come, join me in private. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

With the help of their toucan friends, the appropriate care was given to their injured gold and blue macaw ally. Thanks to Eva's knowledge of healing techniques, Sigma's condition was stabilized. Years of taking care of accident-prone children had paid off well.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jewel inquired.

Eva placed the remaining herbs against his torso, tightening them with a vine. "The wound wasn't as serious as we thought. He will be fine soon, make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks water."

"We will," Blu reassured while crossing his wings. "But now we need to find out what happened exactly. If there's a threat to come, we need to alert everyone."

"Now let's not jump to conclusions," Jewel suggested. "Yes, I get that he's hurt, but we have to approaching this carefully."

Blu, however, disagreed. "Jewel, you can't be serious. After what happened last time, we were unprepared, we were attacked and…And…I lost you…"

Not a day went by that he didn't think of her passing, something that would forever haunt him. Sensing his worry, Jewel approached and hugged him for comfort. "That won't happen again. I'm not saying we won't prepare, but we need to understand what's happening. Okay?"

Blu nodded as he leaned out from their embrace. "Okay."

"You two seem to have everything under control," Eva noted and prepared to return home. "Is there anything I should tell Rafael?"

"Just tell him we're on prime two," Blu requested. "He will know what I mean."

Eva arched an eyebrow to his suggestion but thought nothing of it. Bidding her blue macaw friends farewell for now, she took flight towards home. She was not the only one who was confused to his request.

Jewel eyed him curiously. "What did you mean by that? "Prime two"?"

Blu opened his beak to answer, but that's when the familiar groaning of their friend caught their attention. Sigma leaned up, sighing in relief after the pain had died down considerably. Now consciousness, the lovebirds attended to him.

"Sigma, you're awake," Jewel greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Sigma responded with a small groan. His eyes widened as the reality finally hit him in the face, trying to stand and run. "The Angelus! We have to help her!"

Blu and Jewel took each of his wings and escorted him back, the former speaking. "Easy. Sigma, relax. Just take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Sigma inhaled a deep breath to calm his panicking nerves. Jewel handed him a small cup filled with water to which he accepted and consumed in one sip. Sighing with relief, he cleared his throat as he begun to relieve recent events. "This is what happened…"

* * *

 **What a chapter! As many of you have probably hoped for, the main story is now beginning to kick in. Lord Ivan has arrived, seeking to finish what his uncle failed in. More chapters will be here soon.**


	35. Chapter 35: Strategy

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 35: Strategy**

 **Afternoon to anyone in** **similar** **time zone to me, here we are with the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy and have a good day as well.**

* * *

Taking his rightful place as the new leader, Ivan sat on the Angelus' throne as he observed the new world while Deuvo stood to his side. In a matter of hours, the world had been corrupted with dark essence. He chuckled softly as the Angelus was brought before him. One of her restrainers kicked her legs and forced her down onto her knees.

Across the side of the throne room, multiple light macaws were forced to sit with their wings placed behind the back of their heads. Amongst those prisoners was her personal bodyguard, but no sign of her student.

"You have no right to sit on that throne!" the Angelus scolded, thrashing around desperately to free herself.

"Think what you will, but it will not make a difference," Ivan brushed off her threats. "Now, I have a very busy day ahead of me. Now, I'm going to ask you one question: where are the Orbs of Light and Dark?"

Instead of meeting compliance, she growled and prepared to fight him despite her restraints. Her captors yanked her back with ease, but her will to fight remained. "I would sooner die than tell you."

Ivan chuckled to her empty threat. "I suspected you wouldn't comply. Your commitment is to be commendable, but can the same be said for your people?"

Slowly, he approached the various prisoners lined up before him, one wing raised menacingly towards the closest light macaw. "If you remain silent, I will execute all your people, one by one. How many will die for your cause is on your conscious."

His threats weren't exaggerated, but her people remained strong. One yellow macaw spoke up, speaking firmly and confident. "We are warriors of the light; our duty is to protect the worlds from people like you. We fear nothing, we- "

The light macaw's words were ceased forever as Ivan blasted a single energy blast directly through his head, incinerating him whole. His body fell limp, leaving the other prisoners in awe. Without hesitation, Ivan approached the next warrior and raised his wing once more. Still without an answer, he killed yet another yellow macaw with little resistance.

"That's two," Ivan reminded. "We have plenty more to get through."

The Angelus remained calm on the outside, but deep within, the fear of losing her people was too much to bear. Her duty was to protect to the orbs at all cost, but would she be willing to sacrifice her people to do so? Was this path the journey to her past life, returning as another corrupt queen who would be willing to kill anyone if it meant getting her way? No, she couldn't return to that life again.

By now, Ivan had reached the third prisoner: Drako, who was still wielding his armor except for his mask and hood, was next. Ivan placed his wing against the side of his face, the heat beginning to generate. Drako's life seconds away from ending, but he remained loyal and showed acceptance. "I do not fear you."

Ivan grinned. "It matters not how you die."

"Stop!" the Angelus bellowed, her voice almost pleading. The cruel macaw followed her cries of pleas, eyebrows raising curiously. With her head lowered in shame, it was time to admit defeat. This was a battle that could not be won. Her softened as she resumed her eye contact. "I will give you the orb…Just stop."

Ivan chuckled in satisfaction. Obligating to her pleas, he lowered his wing and approached the former queen. Drako, however, refused to submit. He suddenly rose to his feet, charging towards the cruel dark macaw in anger. "NO!"

The dark macaws surrounding the throne room jumped to action, but their presence was unneeded. With a small sigh, Deuvo stepped forward with his wing raised and caught Drako by his throat, his telekinesis abilities grasped tightly around his neck. The Angelus panicked further as her personal bodyguard was at the mercy of the dark lord once more, but there was nothing she could do.

Deuvo narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening to the point he could snap Drako's throat within an instance the second his lord commanded. "Your power does not even begin to compare to my own, yet you try to fight. Why is that? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Drako groaned, his vocal cords tightened and talons dangling from the ground. Despite these limitations, he mustered the strength to speak. "As long…As I draw…Breath…I…Will…Never…Yield!"

Unafraid by his determination, Deuvo turned towards Ivan, who lowered his wing as a non-threatening gesture. Without hesitation, Deuvo calmly applied more pressure until finally, Drako went limp from lack of oxygen. He calmly dropped the unconscious yellow macaw as two of his followers picked him up.

Now at peace, Ivan knelt and placed a single wingtip under the Angelus' beak, forcing her eyes into his own. "The Orb of Light and Darkness."

"The Orb of Light is within the vault, but I do not know of the second's location," the Angelus confessed.

Ivan, however, had doubts. "That was not the answer I wanted to hear. Need I remind you the price for resistance?"

"I swear, the Orb of Darkness' location is unknown to me," the Angelus said sincerely. "As far as my knowledge, it was destroyed along with your uncle. I cannot help you."

Her words were genuine, but Ivan thought otherwise. Swiftly, he moved his wing to the side of her face and built a telepathy connection between them. Her restraints no longer matter as her body was paralyzed from his touch, unable to move her head with the dark macaw controlling her mind. Closing his eyes, he searched through her memory in an instance, digging through hundreds of years of history.

While distracted, Drako suddenly slammed his wing to the ground and a trail of smoke followed, engulfing him whole. A group of dark macaws hastily surrounded him, but to their surprise, he was no longer present.

"He has vanished!" one of them noted.

"Find him!" Deuvo ordered. "Tear this castle apart if you have to!"

Swiftly, Ivan removed his wing and she fell to the ground, traumatized at the experience. Ivan retracted his wing, nudging the Angelus with a light kick. "You speak the truth. I am impressed. No matter, we will find the Orb of Darkness. Brothers, carry the Angelus to the vault and escort these prisoners and lock them away."

"What of the bodyguard, Lord Ivan?" another spoke up.

"He will no doubt return to save his previous queen," Ivan reassured calmly. "Now go."

The dark macaws bowed their heads in respect and proceeded as ordered. Satisfied with his victory, Ivan proceeded march towards the vault. "One down…One to go."

* * *

"And then that's where I arrived here," Sigma concluded. "The portal took me straight outside of your home. The Angelus knew exactly where to send me."

The blue macaws remained silent, taking a moment to endure all story their friend had explained. Immediately, fear begun to tingle their spines, the thoughts of this Ivan invading the World of Light and disposing the likes of the Angelus with little effort. If their predications were correct, no doubt he would soon invade Rio in revenge for his uncle's defeat.

Jewel was the first to speak up after the enduring silence became too much to bear. "And this Ivan, is he coming here?"

Sigma shrugged his wings softly. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't put it past him. I'll bet my feathers on it."

Though the story had no happy moments, there was in particular that stood out within Blu's mind. "Ivan mentioned the orbs. Does he mean the Orbs of Light and Dark?"

"I assumed the same," Sigma agreed. "But I don't know why. Those of evil hearts could not possibly wield the power of the light, they must be pure of heart. Even if he claims the Darkness Orb, what would he need with the other? Seems a bit redundant, if you ask me."

Having heard enough, Blu stood up. "I'm not sticking around to find out. We're going."

Almost simultaneously, Jewel joined him, blocking his way out of the hollow. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"To get my powers back and beat this Ivan before he kills us all," Blu said drily, attempting to march past her.

Jewel once more pushed him back. "Slow down. What was the plan? Warp to the World of Light and beat Ivan there and then?"

"Not that vague, but close enough," Blu responded.

Mustering the strength to stand, Sigma grabbed Blu's wing and yanked him back with ease, his enhanced strength far surpassing their own as of now. "Listen to me, you fool! Ivan is a sorcery, a specialist in magic. Do you think defeating him is going to be as simple as snapping your toes?!" he briefly paused and clicked his toes to emphasis his point. "The Angelus has been training ever since Nexus was defeated, growing stronger with each day and even she couldn't land a hit on him! Sit down, shut up and let's plan this carefully!"

Blu's eyes widened in awe, surprised by the outburst from the usual friendly and easygoing macaw. Now riddled with guilt, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't want to live through all that again, I don't want to see my home destroyed. If we can stop Ivan now, that's it."

Sigma sighed and released his wing, noting he had gripped harder than he intended. "I understand how you feel, but when we first confronted Nexus, he had only Vadin's brotherhood members at his disposal. Ivan's personal army are with him, twice as strong as the average bird. He's had time, he's been preparing this day for months. Ivan's not an idiot, he will be expecting resistance. We just need a plan, that's all."

His words appeared to have sunken in as Blu now calmed and controlled his emotions. He shared a small hug with Jewel as an apology before getting back to the situation at hand. "Sigma, the Orb of the Darkness. Do you know where it is?"

"I do," Sigma confirmed. "But I can't tell you."

Jewel raised an eyebrow to his distrust. "Why?"

"It's not that I don't trust you guys, but I don't doubt Ivan has learned telepathic abilities," Sigma explained. "If he were to get a hold of either one of you, the orb's location would be at risk. Even the Angelus doesn't know, I hid it away after the battle with Nexus and never told her. If only I know of its location, that gives us a fighting chance."

Safe to say, his reasoning was justified. But this only strengthened Blu's curiosity. "Couldn't we just destroy it? Stop Ivan from claiming it?"

"I wish," Sigma snorted. "You would have better luck seeing inside a black hole. It can't be done. As far as we're concerned, the orbs are indestructible. Sorry."

That threw one plan out of the picture. Their conversation ceased for now as the kids made an unexpected appearance, gathering the attention of the three adults. Quickly, Crystal, Rey and Azul spoke in turns.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Uncle Rafael's back!"

"He's got friends!"

Jewel raised her eyebrow while Blu was relieved. Before she could inquire, he took her wing and pulled her outside of the tree. Eventually, she yanked her wing free. "What's the matter, what is…Whoa."

Blu smiled. "You wanted to know what prime two meant?"

Outside of their tree, Rafael stood before them, but it was the area around them that caught her interest. An army of military macaws surrounded them, on the ground, perched upon the trees or flying above. If Jewel had to guess, there must have been at least two-hundred of them present and possibly more on the way. In awe, she turned towards her mate with surprise. "You did all this?"

Blu nodded and shifted his attention away as a lone military macaw perched upon the same branch, slightly taller and bulkier than the others. Upon seeing his old friend, Blu held out his talon. "Lenny, thank you for coming."

"Likewise," Lenny agreed and accepted hid talon firmly. He shifted his attention towards Jewel and nodded as a greeting.

Still in awe, Jewel studied the army around her once more, confirming this was not her eyes playing a trick. "Blu, what exactly is this?"

"After what happened with Nexus, I didn't want us to be unprepared again," Blu explained. "I was afraid something like this would happen again. I couldn't risk you, the kids or anyone we love to get hurt again. That's when Rafael introduced me to Lenny."

The military macaw took his cue to speak as a smaller yet just as built military macaw joined them. "My name is Lenny, I'm in charge of this army. And this here is my righthand man Raxos. Rafael informed us of prime two?"

"That's right," Blu confirmed. "To put it short: the nephew of Nexus has attacked the Angelus and now we have reason to believe he's on his way to Rio."

"To rule?" Raxos inquired.

"To destroy," Blu corrected.

"That's reason enough for me," Lenny agreed. "What's the plan? We take the fight directly to Ivan and hit him hard?"

"No!"

Blu opened his beak to answer but was silenced as Sigma emerged from the tree hollow, now holding his wing over his torso. He joined the birds on the crowded tree, refusing any support from Jewel. "That's just what he wants. Ivan knows I escaped and I'm betting he knows I found you. Attacking him there and then is just going to ruin everything. As long as he's in the World of the Light, he has the advantage."

Lenny considered his words carefully but raised an eyebrow all the same as he crossed his wings. "What do you propose?"

Turning towards his blue macaw friend, Sigma patted his shoulder. "Blu's powers are waiting to be unlocked if I can just get him to the containment orb. Like it or not, without the Angelus, he's the only one who stands a chance of fighting Ivan. I can take Blu and travel to the World of Light, sneak in the castle and give him his powers back."

"I see," Lenny said hesitantly. "But where does that leave us?"

"Ivan will eventually arrive and when he sees all of you waiting, he will get the impression you're all that's standing before him," Sigma explained. "No matter how we act, it's inevitable they will come to Rio. Estimating the time that's passed since the invasion, they're probably preparing as we speak. At least this way we can gain an advantage, even if it is a small one. Are you with me?"

The various birds exchanged looks with the other, contemplating on the gold and blue macaw's suggestion. His plan was reasonable and could potentially work, except for one teeny-tiny problem.

"If you're there, how exactly do you plan to get the castle unguarded?" Raxos inquired, his wing raised to stand out. "Is Ivan really going to leave his fortress unguarded?"

"And that's why I'm only taking Blu," Sigma replied, gesturing towards said macaw. "We'll sneak in together and be out fast. Piece of cake."

Everyone seemed satisfied with his plan, almost everyone that is. Jewel swiftly moved beside her mate, one wing placed gently on his shoulder. "I'm coming, too. If there's danger, I'm not letting you face it alone."

Pleased, Blu nodded, though he knew trying to convince her otherwise would be futile. "Absolutely."

Sigma was prepared to argue but silenced himself. "Very well. We'll be going shortly so say your goodbyes. Don't know how long this is going to take to travel."

"I will gather the rest of the men and prepare ourselves," Lenny reassured.

With the plan in action, the meeting was adjured, and everyone went their separate ways. In a matter of seconds, the army of military macaws had vacated the area, leaving the friends alone.

"Well lovebirds, I can safely say I think you're crazy for going to the World of Light," Rafael said lighthearted, a small chuckle following.

"One adventure ends and another begins," Blu added. "We'll be back as soon as possible. Is it okay if we leave the kids with you?"

"Anything for you, amigo," Rafael reassured and patted his back softly.

Jewel knelt to their three kids, her expression softening to see their worried faces. She placed one wing around each one as they embraced their mother. "Kids, you remember what we talked about if danger follows?"

The three nodded their heads softly and replied simultaneously. "To stay with our uncles and aunts."

"And if something happens to them?"

"Go to the city and visit Grandma Linda."

Jewel smiled and planted a kiss on each of their heads, followed with a tighter hug. Blu joined her shortly, wrapping his wings around both his wife and their children, cherishing the final moments they would be together.

"Mom, Dad, please come home," Crystal said softly, her voice barely containing a whimper.

"We will, sweetie," Blu reassured. "We'll be back before you know it."

"And you be good for your Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva," Jewel added.

Without another word, the family of blue macaws broke apart. Their bond was strong and the thought of being apart for so long was a little saddening, but they were reassured to know they would be together again soon.

Rafael eventually scooted the blue macaw kids between his wings. "Good luck, meus amigos."

The toucan gathered the children and departed before long. With their goodbyes settled, it was time to go. Blu and Jewel rejoined Sigma within their hollow as he tore off the makeshift bandages. He stretched his wings, cracking his neck to release tension. His body was still sore, but determination fueled his desire.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jewel inquired with concern. "You're still injured."

Sigma consumed a cup of water left for him first, throwing the contents out of the tree. "Have to be. I should warn you both now: I've never mastered this portal trick, we could end up in the middle of them. Are you both willing to risk that?"

"What choice do we have?" Blu inquired. "It's that or failure."

"We trust you, Sigma," Jewel reassured. "You can do it."

For the first time in a while, the gold and blue macaw raised a smile. Donning his staff once more, he raised his other wing and focused, closing his eyes to help. The Angelus, his desire to rescue her was his focus, the world around him was blocked out as he concentrated on her. That single thought fueled his power, breaking through previous doubts.

Opening his eyes, Sigma was surprised to see the portal opened before him, the gateway towards the World of Light was within his grasp. He turned towards the blue macaws before him. "Ready?"

The lovebirds held wings, nodding as they spoke. "Let's go."

Without any more hesitation, the trio of birds entered the gateway and the journey towards the World of Light begun. From this point forward, there was no going back.

* * *

Satisfied with his victory and conquer over the World of Light, Ivan examined the orb within his grasp, the powerful sphere within his grip. No dark macaw had ever had the might nor the graciousness to wield a power of light. And now, here it was, a weapon of destruction.

Ivan grinned and placed the orb of power upon the top of his staff. Instantly, the energy sources connected into one, allowing him to wield the power of light if needed, but this was a means of convenience for now. At least until he had the second orb within his grasp.

"My Lord Nexus," Ivan muttered. "Soon your destiny will be relived. The destruction of Rio will follow, the balance and order you have sought for so long will secure. I promise, uncle, I will not fail your defeat."

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the throne room opened, a group of high-ranking dark macaws entered. Upon reaching their leader, they knelt and bowed their heads in respect.

"Lord Ivan, the preparations for your army have been accomplished as ordered," one dark macaw explained. "They were ready to proceed as planned."

"Excellent," Ivan said with pleasure. "And what reports do you have from our spy?"

The second dark macaw spoke up. "An army has been gathered in defense for your invasion, Lord Ivan. We highly anticipate they know we are coming."

"It matters not," Ivan assured, waving off the threat of an army as little more as a nuisance. It was inevitable they would be expected to invade. Instead, his priorities were concerned on the bigger threats. "What of the blue macaws?"

"There is no sign of either blue macaws nor the warrior that escaped you before," another explained. "As far as we are concerned, they are in hiding."

"Or planning," Ivan suggested, his voice slowing from caution. Nevertheless, his confidence remained and stood, marching forward as he gestured for them to stand. "Gather the armies to the meeting point. The time for battle has arrived."

The dark macaws left without a word, separating to march from one direction to another. Eager to begin fighting, Ivan personally marched towards the outside of the throne room, his personal adviser General Deuvo following closely. With each dark macaw he passed, they moved out of his way and bowed in respect. His very appearance was enough to assert dominance over the brothers.

Along the way, his general spoke up. "Forgive me for asking, my Lord, but what do you intend to do with the Angelus? For what purpose does she live?"

"Her presence serves another purpose in the upcoming battles," Ivan explained. "She will die, but not yet. Do you know what fear is, General?"

Deuvo raised an eyebrow. "It is something we did not share with our enemies?"

"Good guess," Ivan praised. "But no. Fear fuels the hearts of men, fear pushes warriors to their limits. The Angelus shares no such trait. She fears nothing to her own life. And that is why she remains. I want her to break, I want her to understand the meaning of failure and despair. When this war is over, the Angelus will break before me, she will understand the true meaning of fear. That begins with our destiny. She will watch as we destroy all she has built, disengage all her years of dedication within days."

The general seemed pleased with his answer, grinning with satisfaction. However, his smile soon dropped. "And what of Kate and the other prisoner?"

"I may have a use for the former," Ivan replied. "But the other is not to be trusted, at least not yet. For now, our priories are to find the Orb of Darkness. I trust the castle will be in good hands, General?"

"Of course, Lord Ivan," Deuvo agreed. "I will devote my life guarding this fortress. Rest assured, I will not fail."

Ivan chuckled and narrowed his eyes towards the smaller yet strong general. "I have no doubt."

* * *

Travelling through these portals never seemed to get old for Blu, his head going dizzy and slight nauseous each time. Fortunately, his sickness finally subdued as the end of the portal came into view. Admittedly, they had no idea what they were about to get into. A conquered castle filled with dark macaws didn't pay well in their favor. But the sight of his loved one beside him filled any doubts he had.

The trio dropped from the portal, landing firmly as they prepared for a fight. Sigma had his staff raised, a small spark of energy at the tip in suspicion of falling into a trap. Luckily, they had not fallen victim to a group of dark macaws nor had they arrived in a populated area. Instead, they were within a small room, a storage one judging by the size. The multiple crates and stands supported this theory.

"It worked," Sigma sighed with relief.

"This is the World of Light?" Blu questioned, eyes widened as the darkened walls filled the area with a sense of uneasiness. "It's so…Corrupted."

Jewel was just as shocked, albeit less than her mate since she had not spent as much time here. Shaking off negative thoughts, she turned her attention towards the other macaw. "Sigma, where do we go from here? Sigma? Sig-ma?"

The warrior of lightning finally broke back into the real world, the sight of the tainted castle briefly forcing him into submissive. "Um, right, right. This is the armory, but it looks like they took most of the weapons. Let me see."

The blue macaws watched him open a crate and investigate the contents. While he was occupied, the two made small talk between themselves.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Blu inquired, his suggestion earning a small frown. "I'm not saying I don't want you here, but I just want you to be sure."

"There's no going back now," Jewel reminded, her frown replaced with one of reassurance. She leaned forward and pecked him on the side of his beak. "Let's just get through this together, okay?"

Blu nodded.

In a matter of seconds, Sigma returned, now carrying items between his wing that he dropped by their feet. "Here, put these on."

The blue macaws eyed the contents before them: two jumpsuits were placed by their feet, one in light blue while the other in black. They were followed with a piece of armor in white, designed for their torso while dual shoulder guards were added for more protection. To conclude, matching white boots were between them.

"Is this body armor?" Blu inquired while he held said armor between him, eyeing it curiously.

Sigma nodded. "They're designed for heavy durability, but they're light and flexible, won't slow you down a bit. Same goes for the boots."

Jewel was just as skeptical as she examined the piece of clothing. "And we wear these under them?"

"That clothing is made of a rare material, capable of protecting you from minor attacks," Sigma explained. "Look, as much as I would love to explain our history, we're a little bit low on time. Put them on and we'll go."

Without hesitation, Blu donned the light blue jumpsuit with ease, the size fitting him perfectly. Jewel followed a few seconds later, placing the black jumpsuit over her body. Before long, the blue macaws were successfully protected and ready to fight if needed. The jumpsuits covered their body whole, only leaving their head and feet exposed, the latter now concealed with a pair of boots. Their matching armor fit precisely across their bodies, a little too perfect.

"The armor is also designed to fit almost anyone," Sigma added.

"I feel ridiculous," Jewel admitted, trying to adjust to wearing clothing as the uncomfortable feeling didn't pass.

"I think it suits you," Blu admired. Unlike his wife, he was use to wearing such items. Living in a cold state would require the occasional scarf or coat.

In response, Jewel playfully nudged him before turning their attention back towards Sigma, whom had yet to don his own. "Where's yours?"

"There were only two left," Sigma explained. "You guys need it more than I do. Come on, it's time to go."

With the blue macaws protected and the cover of stealth to protect them, it was time to go. Sigma approached the exit of the room, his talon grasped firmly on the handle. Suddenly, he turned towards his allies, his expression tightened and became serious. "When we go out this door, danger will be lurking in every corner. Be on your guard, more so than ever before. Dark macaws will be everywhere, you have to be on high alert, no slip-ups. Stay close to me, do not wonder anywhere at all-not even for a minute-and don't try anything heroic. Are we understood?"

The lovebirds nodded firmly, paying extra attention to his words. The importance in his voice said all.

"Alright," Sigma said satisfied, his attention shifting back towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. As the days go by, the armies of Rio and darkness prepare for the battle ahead. More to follow within the upcoming days.**


	36. Chapter 36: Unexpected Ally

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 36: Unexpected Ally**

 **Hey everyone, this chapter is a little shorter than the the previous, but still enough content to surpass the previous story arcs average chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tension filled the atmosphere as the army of military macaws guarded the jungle, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Ivan and his army. A couple of hours passed since the trio had departed to the World of Light, but they had yet to return. Whenever their mission was a success or not remained to see seen. Until then, all there was to do is wait.

To break the silence, Raxos turned towards his superior officer as they overlooked the army below. "Captain, why are we here?"

Lenny arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We're preparing for the invasion."

"No, I mean this specific area," Raxos corrected. "Ivan could arrive anywhere in Rio, the world for that matter. How do we know he's coming here?"

Holding a small chuckle, Lenny didn't remove eye contact from the area below. "Do you see the crater below?"

Raxos nodded.

"That's where Nexus was defeated in battle," Lenny explained. "In this very position, the battle that almost destroyed our home. Nexus was his uncle, his superior and deity. If my hunch is right, he will be coming here first."

That filled one of Raxos' curiosities, but another remained. "Do you...Really think we have a chance? These dark macaws come from a world we couldn't even begin to comprehend."

"I am aware," Lenny reassured, his voice confident and firm. "But I would sooner die fighting for my home then bow down to them. We stand our ground and fight."

If that was reason enough for the captain to stay, then it was good enough for Raxos. Together, they would defeat this threat with perfect teamwork. As they awaited, the wind was suddenly beginning to pick up, blowing through their feathers softly. Odd, there wasn't a forecast for wind today. That's when it dawned on them the wind was coming from a single direction while the trees in the distance remained unharmed.

"It's time!" Lenny warned. "Get in formation, just as we planned!"

The army obliged and moved in various positions, taking up stances to fight. The captain's suspicions were confirmed as the wind picked up and single portal opened. The invasion had begun.

As they eagerly awaited, Nico leaned over towards Pedro. "Why are we here again?"

From the portal, the army they were expecting had not filled their concerns. Instead, only a small squadron had arrived, a total of twenty dark macaws if they had to guess. But that's not what caught their attention. Amongst them was a single military macaw, catching the curiosity of the others. He was quite tall, almost matching Nexus in height. His feathers were much darker, a large scar was cut across his torso and he looked fearless.

Rafael (whom had left the protection of the blue macaw kids to Eva) shifted towards Lenny. "Is he one of yours?"

Lenny shook his head. "Not one of mine."

"This is their strike force?" Raxos questioned. "We outnumber them at least one-hundred to one."

"I believe this is just the foot soldiers," Lenny said as he spread his wings and jumped from his position. Landing softly against the ground, he approached the small squadron alone, showing no fear to fighting the likes of them.

The other military macaw stepped forward, his wings spread with a grin forming. ""Hear me and rejoice. You are about to perish in the hands of Commander Omega, second to Lord Ivan himself."

Lenny, unfazed by his threats, marched forward. "I don't know what's going through that mind of yours, but I'm going to give you one chance: leave now and that will be the end of it."

Omega chuckled in amusement. "Please, save your threats for someone you can intimidate."

"You're the fool who thinks he can beat us with that handful of soldiers," Raxos reprimanded.

"Overkill, I admit," Omega agreed as he raised a single wing. Suddenly, burning energy of dark essence surrounded his wing, startling the soldiers before them. "Shall we get started?"

Without warning, he threw the burning ball towards them, an attack that would have been fatal had Raxos not pushed Lenny down before jumping out of harm's way. The blast collided with a nearby tree, incinerating it whole and scaring away the locals who were nearby. This confirmed enough that this small squad was a threat to them.

Lenny frowned, leaping to his feet and raising his wings defensively. "Take them down, now!"

* * *

The trio of friends slowly toured the castle, silence filling the air as they dared not make a single unnecessary sound. Only their breathing and the sound of the blue macaw's boots pressing the floor made any sound. Sigma lead the way, narrowing in every direction as he scanned the area for any threats. Fortunately, they had not encountered a single dark macaw that was a immediate danger. Most were either occupied or in distance enough to avoid confrontation.

Along the way, Jewel couldn't hide her thoughts anymore and spoke up. "For an occupied world, they're not doing a good job protecting it."

"They're preparing for battle, so I doubt they're on break eating donuts and drinking coffee," Sigma replied drily.

"If it gets us through quietly, I'm not complaining," Blu agreed. Returning to the castle reminded him just how large the interior was and recalled losing himself once or twice during training.

"I just hope we don't run Deuvo," Sigma admitted with a hint of nervousness.

Blu raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the name. "Who?"

"Some general who was with Ivan when he first invaded," Sigma answered. "He's a telekinetic."

"A what?" Jewel questioned.

"Telekinetic, means he can move things with his mind," Sigma explained. "And that's someone we do not want to run into. Trust me."

The three reached the end of a hallway with Sigma raising is wing as a signal to stop. Swiftly, he moved to one side while the blue macaws to the other, pressing their backs tightly against the wall for cover. On the horizontal hallway, two dark macaws marched past, eyes locked forward while armed with spears.

Fortunately, they were not interested in turning nor had they noticed the intruders nearby. Relieved, Sigma waited until they departed before deciding their next path. He looked both ways, now torn between which direction would likely increase their chances of survival. Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"We got a problem," Sigma admitted. "If we go left, that will lead us straight into courtyard and I'm willing to bet there's too many of them there to take on without getting caught."

"And the right?" Jewel inquired.

"Leads through the prison area," Sigma answered. "Good news, that would be a shortcut to the vault. Bad news, chances are that area contains our people and that means…"

"More guards," Blu concluded. "Is there no way we could go around?"

Sigma shook his head. "Too long and too risky. These are the options we face. I can't decide. Your call, Blu."

Now holding temporary leadership, Blu considered his options. He shared a brief glance with Jewel, who's eyes told him all. She had faith with whatever choice they went. Tapping his boot against the floor to help his concentration, he briefly considered going to the left would be very risky. They could run right into Ivan himself if they were not cautious. This was no doubt a butterfly effect.

With a heavy sigh, he turned towards the right. "We'll go through the prison block."

Satisfied with his decision, the three followed the same direction. In a matter of seconds, the prison hallway came to view, but to their surprise, not a single guard was patrolling the area. Was this too easy or was this a trap? No, it couldn't be a trap, none knew they were here. But then again, that was only to their knowledge.

"This…Is too easy," Sigma expressed his concern, eyes shooting in every direction, staff raised to fight against any threat. "They took prisoners, I know they did!"

"Unless…" Blu trailed off, the worst scenario coming to his mind. "If they served no purpose, then…"

No one needed to say more. Instead, they proceeded through the prison hallway, Sigma leading the way with caution. Every cell they passed was empty, not a single prisoner. That was until they reached the halfway point and a familiar voice startled them.

"Long time, no see."

The trio turned towards a single cell with Sigma aiming his staff towards the cell. Through the force field, a red-bellied macaw stood on the opposite side, wings crossed while a restraint collar was fitting across his neck. Safe to say, this was face they did not expect to see in this lifetime.

"Vadin," Blu frowned.

"How are you still alive?" Jewel questioned but shifting her attention towards her mate for the answer. "I though you perished alongside Nexus."

"I could ask you the same," Vadin countered. "Last time our paths crossed, you had a blade through your abdominal."

"That's what Sigma told me," Blu defended, his eyes now narrowed towards the gold and blue macaw.

"We captured him, but I didn't want to worry you all further," Sigma explained in an attempt to justify his actions.

Jewel crossed her wings, giving him a suspicious frown. "You just don't share a lot of secrets, do you?"

Sigma frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"The orb, Vadin, what else?" Jewel questioned, her voice raising. "Are there any other secrets that are going to potentially put us in danger?!"

"How dare you!" Sigma snapped. "Are you trying to suggest I'm not on your side?!"

"You haven't exactly given us a good reason to think so!"

"Helping you defeat Nexus last time wasn't good enough?!"

Tensions were rising between them, no doubt in the process of breaking friendships. Stepping in between the two, Blu held both wings towards them. "Guys, stop! Do we really have the time for this right now? We have bigger things to worry about! Defeat Ivan, argue later!"

Jewel narrowed her eyes, still unpleased with the results but nevertheless, accepted the situation. "Fine."

"Not a problem," Sigma agreed, turning his attention towards the now amused Vadin. "Why are you here?"

"You defeated me last time and- "

"No! Why are you still here?"

Vadin grinned. "Ah yes. Lord Ivan didn't seem pleased to know Kate and I survived the last battle while Lord Nexus perished. I have no use for him and was to remain here."

"And he didn't kill you?" Blu added. "Dark macaws aren't exactly known for their mercy."

Vadin shrugged. "An enigma, no doubt. But I'm more curious to your own presence. You return to the World of Light. Do you intend to defeat Lord Ivan?"

"I don't "intend" anything," Blu responded. "I will defeat Ivan and then I'm going to personally make sure no one else takes his place."

His voice was filled with confidence, but Vadin was still amused. "Good luck. It's going to take more than that fancy armor of yours if you want to stand a chance."

"This conversation is over," Blu replied, ignoring him as they prepared to continue their journey.

The three were a small distance away until Vadin raised his voice, forcing them to freeze in their steps. "You're on your way to the vault?"

Sigma narrowed his eyes, preparing to continue, but was forced otherwise as Blu returned first. Less than a moment later, they returned to the cell together.

"And how would you know that?" Blu questioned.

"No other reason to travel through here," Vadin explained. "But I must warn you, there will be a squad of guards waiting for you. Did you really think they would leave the most important area of the castle unguarded?"

"Guarded?" Blu questioned.

Vadin nodded. "The vault is no longer a vault. It is a prison…For the Angelus."

Upon hearing the name of his mentor and friend, Sigma's eyes widened, and he stepped closer towards the force field. "She's here? Alive?"

"Yes," Vadin confirmed. "And I doubt they were going to let you waltz out of here without putting up a fight."

His warning was to be heeded, but this didn't ease their worries. Why was he warning them of this? Vadin, the same foe who had been the first of Blu's foes and had since returned, was freely giving this information away. This was too suspicion. Less than a year was surely not enough time to redeem this foe into an ally.

Jewel frowned. "And you're telling us this why?"

Vadin rubbed two of his wingtips as he explained his sudden generosity. "I have a proposition for you: I will assist you in finding your precious containment orb and in your battle against Ivan. In return, I request a full pardon out of this world and back to Rio."

Unsurprisingly, his request was met with denial. Jewel snorted as she crossed her wings. "Please. Do you really think we're going to let you out of there?"

"You're just as cruel and manipulative as Nexus," Blu agreed. "What game are you trying to play?"

"Simple," Vadin grinned. "Let's face facts: your odds against Ivan are not in your favor. Even if you were to get to the vault, lightning boy here is still only one man. And your battle against Ivan will be a difficult task. Staying here doesn't wager probabilities in my favor, nor does fighting Ivan. But I would rather go out fighting in battle than facing execution. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Despite his convincing speech, the blue macaws were otherwise reluctant to follow through with his request. However, they noted Sigma seemed to be considering the proposition.

"Sigma, please don't tell me you're thinking about letting him join us," Blu pleaded.

"It…Wouldn't be the worst thing," Sigma admitted.

In frustration, Jewel slammed her boot against the ground. "You can't be serious! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Listen!" Sigma demanded, refusing to engage in another argument. "We've been sneaking around for who knows how long and we're not exactly a force to be reckoned with! Like it or not, we're outnumbered and outclassed. We need every bit of help we can muster."

"But this is Vadin," Blu reminded. "This monster tormented me when I possessed the Darkness and he served alongside Nexus! For all we know, he's just going to hand us over to Ivan to gain his trust."

"I know it's risky," Sigma assured. "But we must do this, we have to defeat Ivan. And as team leader, I'm making the decision."

Against their wishes, Sigma placed his staff against the force field, generating enough energy to overload the dark essence influence. In seconds, the shield dispersed, and freedom awaited. The red-bellied macaw stepped out, stretching his wings to release necessary tension.

Sigma tapped his restraint collar, breaking it apart with a gentle hit and freeing Vadin of his limitations. "If you give me any reason to suspect you're up to something, you will pay…Dearly. Do I make myself clear?"

Seemingly unfazed by his threats, Vadin chuckled. "Crystal."

Sigma narrowed his eyes towards the blue macaws, noting the disappointed looks they were giving him. Ignoring their concerns, he turned back towards the direction of the vault and took charge.

Vadin was the first to follow, briefly pausing to speak with Jewel. "Nice outfit. Really brings out your figure."

Jewel suddenly snapped to his comment, her temper rising as she stomped forward to apprehend. "What's that supposed to be mean?!"

The smaller macaw chuckled as he followed Sigma. Meanwhile, Blu placed both wings around her and gently restrained her from doing something reckless. "Ignore him, we have more important things to worry about."

Reluctantly, Jewel calmed her temper and joined her mate in following their so-called leader and their potential ally. Safe to say, their trust in Sigma was beginning to shake. It was one thing to keep secrets that were crucial, but to recruit an old enemy who could betray them in a heartbeat was their breaking point.

For now, they followed and prayed nothing more would put a strain on their relationship.

* * *

Desperately avoiding the endless assault, Lenny held his ground against the mysterious Omega. His attacks were powerful, destroying anything within his path. A few military macaws engaged the squadron of dark macaws, overwhelming them with their sheers numbers alone. However, their commander was clearly the biggest threat present.

Soldiers who dared get in his way were met with extreme force. Omega dispatched of any soldier, his superior strength and speed far surpassing their own. He jumped upwards and grasped two macaws by their throats before tossing them away, just in time to punch a third soldier and then ending with a backflip kick to a fourth.

"Who is this guy?!" Nico cried, having watched the events unfold from above.

"This whacky macaw got skill!" Pedro agreed.

Omega threw one more macaw away, firing off an energy blast to push him away. With a small sigh, he approached the next of his targets: the captain himself. "What can you do?"

Lenny frowned as he took up a defensive stance, wings spread, and talons gripped firmly into the ground. With a quick exchange of looks, the two charged into battle. Lenny remained on the defensive for now, avoiding each fatal blow while backing away. Briefly spotting an opening, he jumped and performed a backflip, kicking his target in the process.

Omega calmly rubbed his beak, unharmed by such a futile attack. "Not bad at all."

With his attention focused towards the other military macaw, Omega was unaware of the hidden threat. From behind, Raxos swiftly kicked him, but this ambush backfired as Omega barely acknowledged the strike. Inside, he spun and grasped his talon tightly around the young soldier, his grip tightening.

"Put him down!" Lenny demanded and threw himself forward.

Whenever he complied or simply grew bored remained to be seen as Raxos was tossed into Lenny, knocking both macaws away. Fortunately, they landed without much injury, quickly pushing themselves up. Omega's advances were blocked as a group of macaws blocked his way, buying them time for now.

"This isn't good!" Raxos yelled. "We can't even beat this guy alone!"

"All we need to do is keep them occupied until Blu returns," Lenny reassured. "They may think they're confident and tough, but they bleed the same as we do."

Raxos seemed hesitant to follow, but another thought replaced his previous as he scanned the battle around them, noting the dark macaws had been defeated while everyone now was focused on Omega. "Captain, there's something I don't understand. If this guy can stop us all without help, why did he even bring help? Scratch that, why do they even need an army to help them?"

Lenny opened his beak to reply, but abruptly stopped as he considered this. It was true Omega outclassed them in every step, disposing of any macaw that stood in his way. These other dark macaws were unneeded, a mere distraction for the defenders…Distraction.

That's when Lenny's eyes widened in horror, finally putting two and two together. He threw his wing forward toward his soldiers. "It's a trick! Break off, break off!"

The army of macaws turned towards him, confusing washing over their heads until they complied and broke away. Those that were not fortunate enough were left behind, either deceased or unconscious from battle.

Lenny took to the sky, calling out to his followers. "The fight isn't here, they're trying to divert our attention from the real battle! Ivan and his followers are approaching from another location, spread out and find out!"

With their orders established, everyone spread out into teams of ten, flying in as many directions as offered. Their presence was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving only Lenny and Raxos remaining against Omega.

The evil macaw chuckled, crossing his wings as the two stood before him. "Well done, I didn't expect you worthless beings to have figured it out so soon. Though it needn't matter, Lord Ivan is on his way as we speak. If you cannot hold your own against me, you will never stand a chance at his might."

"Maybe," Lenny agreed, forcing a curious eyebrow to raise from his foe. "I know I don't stand a chance against you nor Ivan, but you have no idea about the forces you will face. Our allies are coming, they will be back and then you are going to be sorry."

Omega chuckled. "Ah yes, the infamous Blu. Ooh, scary. And where is the mysterious savior? Hiding in the shadows?"

"You'll see," Raxos added.

Without any more words to exchange, the two turned and sped away into the distance to join with their fellow macaws. Unwilling to pursue them, Omega merely chuckled and watched them escape. "Yes, run. Run away. No matter where you go, the outcome of this day will be inevitable."

* * *

Reaching the end of the portal, Ivan calmly outstepped the comfort of his powers and into the jungles of Rio de Janeiro. At long last, he had returned to this forsaken world to reclaim what was once his own. He stepped outside as the portal dispersed from behind. Immediately, he felt a sense of disgust as the dust trembled beneath his feet.

"Rio," Ivan sighed and examined the tall trees surround him. "It has been years since I stepped foot within this land. This world offers many mysterious, yet this one is the biggest one. Why do the blue macaws reside? Why was my uncle murdered here? Why were Salthidel and Merkael destined to reside here? Too many questions, too little answers. No matter. The Orb of Darkness will answer all. That I promise."

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. The mysterious Omega has attacked, forcing Lenny and his team on the offensive. Meanwhile, Vadin joins the blue macaws, but for what gain other than freedom? More will be answered in future updates.**


	37. Chapter 37: The Warrior of Lightning

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 37: The Warrior of Lightning**

 **What's up, Rio fans, we are back with a another lengthy chapter to read through. Some of you might wonder "Why not just take some content from this chapter and make the previous chapter's length about the same?" Simple: the pacing of the story would have looked off.**

* * *

With an additional member to their team, the hidden group continued their stealth mission towards the vault, avoiding any confrontation that would jeopardize their mission. Sigma still took charge, marching forward with Vadin not far behind. The small macaw had not hinted any sign of hostility or deception, but if there was one thing to learn, looks were deceiving.

Along the journey, Blu and Jewel trailed back a small distance, the former turning towards his wife with concern. Gently, he held her wing within his own. "Jewel, you're awfully quiet. Is everything okay, honey?"

Admittedly, she was not fine. The lovebirds didn't trust Vadin one bit, but this was more so for Jewel. Enlisting the former brotherhood member was still on her mind, more so than the battle ahead. Since his release, her eyes had not moved, refusing to offer him any advantage.

"Our homes about to be invaded, we're working with someone who's tried to kill us before and I'm wearing boots that are killing my feet," she explained firmly. "Can't say this is the best of days."

Blu briefly glanced towards the brotherhood leader whom was unaware of their conversation. He lowered his voice as they conversed. "I'm not happy about it either, but there's no use dwelling on it."

Jewel tried to raise a smile, but the situation at hand had put a damper on her mood. Now briefly alone and temporary safe, she returned to a conversation they had yet to finish. "Blu, remember when we were talking this morning? I told you there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, something important?"

Blu nodded, albeit later than usual as he briefly paused to recall their earlier discussion. "I remember. But is this really the time?"

"It's important," Jewel responded. "Look, the thing is- "

"We're here," Sigma suddenly announced.

Once more, their conversation was cut short as they exited the prison hallway and into the a three-way direction options. Jewel sighed in disappointment but said nothing more of it. Instead, they had more important things to worry about.

"This is the vault?" Blu inquired, observing the simple wooden door with skepticism.

Sigma shook his head. "This is just another door that takes us outside of the vault."

Focusing forward, Sigma approached the door, eyeing it with caution. As he gripped the door, he briefly turned to warn them. "Get ready."

The blue macaws nodded and positioned themselves for combat. While Jewel was not trained in martial arts, her years of isolation and living in the wild had taught her a thing or two. With one strong push, Sigma slammed the door open and entered the large room. There, the large, metal and golden door appeared on the opposite side of the room while another two hallways were on their respective left and right. That wasn't their only problem.

A dozen dark macaws swiftly turned towards them, eyes widening in surprise. Immediately, they were in combat position as they spoke in turns.

"Who the heck are these guys?!"

"That's Blu!"

"How did they get in here?!"

"Someone find the general!"

"Capture them, we'll be promoted to war chiefs!"

Ignoring their argument, Sigma marched forward and aimed his staff threateningly. "Out of my way. Now!"

The guards threw off his warnings as they charged into battle. With a jump forward, Sigma swung his staff with perfect control, whacking two of them away before poking another in the face and then unleashing a single lightning bolt towards them. The dark macaws had fallen, but it wasn't long until more arrived from the hallways they guarded. The blue macaws held back for now, albeit after Blu was considering joining in the fight.

"We'll just get in the way," Jewel warned.

Meanwhile, Vadin chuckled as he cracked his neck, releasing the tension that had been built up for so long. As four dark macaws surrounded him, he dashed forward and struck each one in swift speed, returning to his previous position in a second. Almost a year in prison had not deterred his speed abilities one bit.

Sigma whacked his staff into a dark macaw, forcing him to stumble backwards towards the blue macaws. Blu restrained him and slammed the back of his wing against the guard's head before Jewel assisting with a kick that finished the job. Her eyes widened as another guard suddenly lunged towards her, fist raised to strike.

His path was disrupted as Vadin kicked him mid-air, knocking him from his intended target. He briefly turned towards Jewel with a word of advice: "Watch your backside."

Jewel frowned but said nothing more as the red-bellied macaw sped away, dispatching of other soldiers with ease. Suffice to say, Blu hated this, to feel so helpless and not being able to assist. Of course, he was mostly disciplined and avoided conflict if he could, but the situation around them was too much. Even with his absurd armor, he could do little more than watch without risking danger to himself or Jewel.

As they were surrounded, Sigma spun his staff and slammed the tip into the ground, creating an energy shockwave that blasted them away, colliding with the grounds, floors and ceiling with sickening thuds. Finally, they were rendered unconscious and the path towards the vault was clear.

Jewel remained in awe as the fight concluded, having never seen him in battle before. "Sigma…That was incredible, you didn't even break a sweat."

Sigma twirled his staff, seemingly acknowledging her compliment with a nod, but his eyes said otherwise. He turned towards one of the hallways as he raised the staff once more. "Someone's coming."

Jewel raised her eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Energy sensing," Sigma explained. "Little trick."

His theory was confirmed as another dark macaw joined the room, halting upon seeing the subdued guards and intruders before him. Calmly, Deuvo raised his wing and clenched it into a fist as various objects around him were lifted into the air. "Who dares enter my castle?"

"The ones who are taking it back from you," Sigma responded.

Vadin scoffed. "Good comeback."

Deuvo tightened his grip, a mixture of purple powering up, but his previous grin suddenly dropped into horror as Sigma threw his staff forward and emitted a trail of lighting directly into his chest, blasting the general towards the opposite end of the room. In the process, everyone's eyes widened as the lighting blasted through his torso before colliding against the wall with a sickening thud.

"Sigma!" Blu exclaimed. "What was that?!"

"Getting the job done," Sigma responded coldly and aimed his staff to begin generating the fatal blow.

Deuvo cried in agony, his back slumped against the wall as the burning pain paralyzed him. His eyes narrowed towards his torso, grunting further upon seeing the damage. A small hole was exposed directly through his chest and his heart. The powerful blasted had cauterized the wound from bleeding, but it was only a matter of time until he succumbed to his injuries.

Sigma's eyes narrowed as he prepared to finish the job, but widened as Jewel stood in front, both wings raised to block his attack. "What are you doing? Get out of my way!"

Jewel stood her ground. "It's over, he's already dying."

"You can't be serious!" Sigma exclaimed. "This monster is a servant of Ivan, he wouldn't spare you if given a chance! He was dangerous!"

At that moment, Blu appeared by his wife's side, joining her in defense. "You're right: he was dangerous, but look at him? He's already dying. Let him die in peace, killing him now in cold blood wouldn't make you any better than them."

"We're not moving," Jewel said firmly.

Sigma growled in frustration, fighting the urge to push past them and finish the job. But he couldn't bring himself to do so, his wings beginning to tremble from hesitation.

Noting his conflict, Jewel spoke once more, her voice now softened. "You're better than this, Sigma. What happened to you? You're not a murderer or a bad person, your heart is pure. Please, don't abandon your beliefs for power."

Sigma continued to shake, his inner conflict now beginning to tear him apart. He wanted him to give into his rage, but his heart said otherwise. With a long sigh, he dropped his staff and slapped his wings against his face. "What have I done? Am I really turning into them? Blu, Jewel, I…I'm so sorry."

The blue macaws took each of his wing and briefly embraced, comforting the gold and blue macaw as he calmed. The stress of saving the Angelus and defeating Ivan had become too much for him to endure, explaining his cold and harsh demeanor lately. Vadin scoffed to their apologizes, turning his back while fighting the urge to vomit.

"It's okay," Jewel reassured. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have doubted you."

"You have our support," Blu promised. "Until the end."

Sigma raised a smile for the first time in a while, grateful for their support. "Thank you. Now let's go and save the Angelus."

With no more barriers between them and the vault, Deuvo could only watch his defense fail and the intruders approaching the vault. Admittedly, a small part of him was glad to be drawing his last breaths. Even should he survive, no doubt Lord Ivan would punish him severely for the consequences. Death was a mercy.

"You're getting soft," Vadin noted. "Just when I was beginning to warm up to you."

"Shut up," Sigma responded. "You don't like it, there's a cell with your name on it."

Grinning one final time, Deuvo's head fell limp as he succumbed to his wounds. Now alone, the team of four examined the large vault before them. Judging by its mere appearance, not even a nuclear bomb could dent it.

"Do you know how to get this open?" Blu inquired as he stroked one wingtip over the iron door.

"Not really," Sigma admitted. "If there's one thing I learned, the Angelus is really private about this room, I've never stepped in once in my life."

"And now she's locked in there," Jewel added. "Irony at its finest."

As they conversed, they were unaware a single dark macaw remained conscious, slowly pushing his head away from the ground. Upon gaining his senses, he noted their deceased general nearby while the rest of his forces were knocked into submission. He groaned and raised his voice to its peak. "Kirilenko!"

The heroes (minus Vadin) were startled by his sudden yell, breaking their attention away from the vault. Swiftly, Vadin dashed forward and grasped his talon over his throat, slowly applying pressure to prevent his screams. The last thing they needed were more reinforcements joining the fight.

"Smart move," Vadin taunted with a hint of sarcasm. "And now you die a fool."

Vadin prepared to deliver the killing blow, but the sound of distance steps broke him from his thoughts. Confused, he raised his head as the ground beneath him begun to vibrate. The others experienced the same tremor, looking around to locate the source.

"Does the World of Light have earthquakes?" Blu questioned.

"Not since I've been here," Sigma replied, noting the vibration strengthened from one of the hallways to the side. "It's coming from there."

Everyone's attention was now shifted towards the hallway, noting the hallways were becoming darkened and became closer and closer with each second. Soon, the source finally came to view as a single dark macaw appeared before them, but this wasn't a mere soldier. Their beaks dropped as a large dark macaw stepped into the room, having to previous duck to fit in the narrow hallway.

The large macaw stood upright, towering over bird as a shadow cast over them. He was at least triple their size, both in height and width. But what caught their attention the most was his missing wing. Only his right wing remained while the left was nowhere to be seen.

Blu's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. "Whoa! Wow! This does not obey the average growth of macaws at all!"

Within Vadin's grasp, the dark macaw chuckled. "Meet Mr. Kirilenko. He's going to teach you some manners!"

Vadin frowned and proceeded to throw the dark macaw towards his large ally, bouncing painfully off his chest. The four-stepped back, fear beginning to overtake their confidence. Sigma raised his staff and immediately fired a small blast into his chest. To his horror, the blast connected harmlessly.

Sigma turned towards the red-bellied macaw beside him. "You want him?"

Vadin shook his head. "He's all yours."

With a large growl, Kirilenko swung his gigantic wing. Blu swiftly placed himself in front of Jewel, taking the blow as both lovebirds were flung through their air. Vadin dashed out of the way while Sigma jumped high and performed a backflip to avoid his blow.

Jewel landed first, groaning upon the impact, but otherwise unharmed. She was more concerned with her injured mate beside her, quickly crawling to his aid. "Blu, are you okay?!"

Blu had taken most of the blow but appeared otherwise unharmed. His armor thankfully protected him from broken bones. "I think so. Honey, I think we should sit this one out. Again."

There were no protests there as she helped him stand, moving towards the corner of the room. Swiftly, Sigma charged midair, roaring with determination as he raised his staff to strike, generating more power along the way. As their range closed, Kirilenko raised his gigantic talon and kicked Sigma mid-air, knocking him across the room.

Sigma collided against the wall and fell against the ground with a loud thud. He dropped his staff in the process, losing his only means of controlling his power. As he forced his way up, he could only watch in horror as Kirilenko picked up the staff and with little more than a gentle squeeze, he snapped the weapon like a toothpick.

"No!" Sigma cried, fighting through the pain as he stood.

While distracted, Vadin briefly appeared and charged upwards into the brute's head, striking hard across his face. Not only was this attack futile, but his own wings hurt in the process. He was a master in speed, but in physical strength, he was little more than helpful. Kirilenko swatted him away with his wing before throwing his head forward and headbutting the former brotherhood leader into the ground. He landed hard, his head hit the ground first and was rendered unconscious from the blow.

Sigma was the only one who stood. However, without his staff, his confidence was now shaken. He threw his wings up to catch Kirilenko's talon, pushing with all his might to prevent being squished. It was down to him, him alone to defeat this monster and attack.

"I have to get that vault open!" Blu warned, swiftly approaching said vault as he desperately searched for a way to open it.

His wings were beginning to tire from holding back the talon despite his superior strength. Without his staff, there was nothing more he could do without risking the lives of his friends. Unleashing a mighty roar, he pressed his talons firm into the ground and pushed him away.

Kirilenko barely stumbled, only appearing more agitated by their presence. Finally, he spoke in a strong accent, like that of a Russian. "I will leave you smeared across the room!"

"Guys, what do I do here?" Sigma called out to his friends while jumping away from Kirilenko.

"Just keep him occupied!" Blu pleaded, his eyes focused upon the vault door.

Curling his fists tightly, Sigma charged and unleashed a fury of slow yet powerful punches, striking hard into his stomach. His attacks were forcing the large macaw backwards, but it didn't appear enough to physical harm him.

Kirilenko laughed and kicked Sigma away with his enormous talon, sending him flying in the air once more and making him land down belly first. He marched forward and placed his talon on top of Sigma's back, applying much pressure. "I will crush every bone in your body!"

Sigma cried out, his bones pressing tightly despite his enhanced durability. He could end this now, a simple lighting blast could potential finish him, but at what cost. Without his staff, there was no way of controlling his power and if he lost control, Blu and Jewel would be caught in the crossfires. He didn't want that over his conscious.

Jewel snapped her head between Blu and Sigma, decisions conflicting her mind. She had held back far too long, finally reaching the limit of her patience. In frustration, she grasped her wings around her feet and removed her boots. "That does it!"

She took to the sky and charged, clawing her talons tightly into Kirilenko's back while both wings were wrapped tightly around his throat. At the very best she could distract him from his original target. Kirilenko was aware of her presence, her claws causing him discomfort. He threw his head backwards and knocked her away, forcing her against the ground below.

"Jewel!" Blu called with concern, ignoring his previous job to attend to her needs.

"I'm fine," Jewel reassured, one wing over her face to soften the pain. "Just help Sigma!"

Blu didn't need to ask twice and took her place, but instead of clawing, he jumped onto his head and punched hard into one of his eyes. That finally broke Kirilenko from his concentration, yelling out with frustration as he stumbled backwards and finally removing his talon from Sigma. Instead, he threw his leg upwards and caught Blu, dragging him down.

Kirilenko restrained Blu within his talon, lifting him up to his face while watching him squirm. "Look at you. How can you defeat me?"

His grip tightened on grip on Blu, causing him great discomfort despite his torso protection. Sigma, who had finally resumed his footing, lunged forward and kicked hard into the large macaw's face, causing him to drop his blue macaw ally in the process.

"Both of you get back!" Sigma demanded. "You're just gonna get hurt!"

In agreement with his better judgement, the blue macaws scattered once more. Facing him alone once more, Sigma begun to move swiftly around the area to throw the giant off course. Though he was strong, there was one thing he was not: speedy. Sigma dodged another one of his stomps, enraging him further. "Hold still while I pound your face into the ground!"

Kirilenko attempted to crush Sigma with his big wing curled into fist, only to miss again, giving Sigma the chance to hit him a couple of times on his face. Kirilenko pushed him away and swiftly recovered. Sigma rolled around and struck multiple times against back, inflicting as much damage as possible. Kirilenko speedily swung around and knocked him around the room once more. Despite his size, he was fast.

Sigma dodged his talon stomp once more and jumped behind, tightening both wings around his throat. He hung on for dear life, determined to use his enhanced strength to choke the giant into submission. Kirilenko rapidly swung around in circles, trying to throw Sigma from off his neck, he would not let go.

Growing more frustrated, he slammed his back against the wall, finally freeing himself before picking him up and tossing the warrior of lighting across the room. He slammed against the wall, denting it further as he slid beside his blue macaw friends. The two were already beside him and helped him stand.

"Sigma, you can end this!" Blu pleaded. "Use your technique!"

Yanking his wings free, he shook his head. "No! I can't, not without my staff! If I can't control it, I could light this entire room up and kill you all! I can't risk that!"

Jewel begged to differ. "Sigma, you can do it. The control of your power was never in your staff, it's in your mind. You just have to believe you can."

Sigma remained skeptical, uncertain if he could risk the lives of his friends, but from the situation at hand, that could go two ways. Exhaling a deep breath, he knew what he had to do. Without exchanging a word, an aura of yellow lighting surrounded as he took to the sky. Kirilenko eyed him, no doubt furious that he couldn't follow without both wings.

Without any more limitations holding him back, Sigma's power flamed up as levitated mid-air. He roared with conviction and thrusted his wings outwards, beginning to gather the amount of power he needed to unleash his signature attack. Now without his staff, Sigma concentrated everything he had into this attack. The process was very painful, sweat pouring out of his feathers as he groaned in anguish. His growing power was taking a toll, beginning to shake the area around them as large sparks of power emitted.

The blue macaws watched in surprise as his energy flared further, brightening the entire room in a mixture of yellow. They placed wings over their eyes to shield out the light, the brightness of the attack glistening their armor. Vadin was still subdued on the ground but was finally beginning to resume consciousness. He lifted his head up, confusion mixture over his face. Kirilenko remained unfazed by his attacks, slamming his one wing against his chest to assert authority and his fearless attitude.

With enough energy gathered, Sigma cupped both wing together in front of him, energy continuing to form between his palm. The rising power now formed into a single energy ball that continued to grow within his grasp. It was becoming difficult to contain; the sheer amount of brute force and control was becoming too much he to contain.

Sigma ceased gathering power before it was too much to control. Now with a weapon of mass destruction within his grasp, he roared and threw his wings forward. "Elétrico…Destruiçã!"

The giant beam of electricity shot directly towards his target, all while Sigma struggled to maintain his hold. With a target as big as Kirilenko, it was impossible to miss with this attack. Refusing to move or make any attempt to dodge, Kirilenko slammed his wing forward and blocked the attack, sustaining it with his very grasp, albeit with some difficulty.

Blu and Jewel were forced backwards from the energy wave, unwilling to get in the way if it meant Sigma would lose his concentration. As for Vadin, he slowly pushed himself upwards and studied the conflict before him. Intrigued in seeing the results, he did not move to safety and remained still.

Sigma growled with frustration, his wings beginning to tremor and strain from this attack. He was placing all his eggs into one basket with his attack, it had to finish the job. With one final roar, he threw beam forward and released before chagrining alongside it. Surprised, Kirilenko sustained the beam, but not quick enough to prepare for the upcoming attack.

While shooting forward like a bullet, Sigma channeled everything he had left into a single fist. He roared as the gap between them closed, throwing his fist forward while bellowing a threat. "There's no escaping me now!"

Kirilenko raised his wing at the final second and blocked Sigma's fist, though the warrior of lightning did not back down and continued to press his wing further. They were now at a stalemate with Sigma trying to push past his defenses while the large brute refused to back down.

With one final roar, Sigma kicked away the large wing before throwing himself forward and throwing his fist under Kirilenko's beak. Now landing a direct blow into the brute's most vulnerable area, he stumbled backwards and hit his head against the wall. Dazed and injured, he was unable to do little more as he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Descending from the sky, Sigma grinned as he folded his feathery wings together, proud to defeat someone with such strength and size. "Piece of cake."

His grin dropped as the aftermath of his attack took a toll on his body. Sigma collapsed, holding one wing over his head while another was used to brace himself. The blue macaws were ready to help but froze as Vadin reached him with his superior speed. He stood over the now defenseless macaw, one wing held out threateningly.

"It would be so easy," Vadin admitted, his voice low and serious. He narrowed his eyes towards the lovebirds nearby, taking delight in their mad yet fearful expressions. "To finish each of you with a single thought."

Blu growled, his wings shaking in fear as he pushed himself in front of Jewel protectively. He would have known better than to trust this maniac. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was doomed. Without his powers, he stood no chance against Vadin, even with his armor. The same could also be said for his wife who was just as enraged but appeared to be the more fearful of the two.

Shifting his attention back towards Sigma, Vadin changed the gesture of his wing from menacing to offering. "But a deal is a deal."

Sigma felt a wave of relief wash over him, fearing his previous decisions would have cost them their lives right here. He accepted Vadin's wing and was helped to his feet. Blu frowned, not amused that the former brotherhood leader would do something was daring as this.

Ignoring the previous tension, Jewel stood by Sigma's side until she was certain he could stand under his own strength. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sigma reassured. "Doing something that reckless usually takes it out of you. Now come on, let's open the vault."

Joining together, everyone examined the vault before them, still uncertain how to open it. Blu approached and gently placed one wing against the center of the doors. The responding sounds of doors activating startled him as he took a step back.

"How did you do that?" Sigma inquired.

"I didn't do anything!" Blu protested.

Moving back, the large doors slid to their respective sides. A moment later, the barrier between them dispersed and they were granted access. Few possessions were inside, but what caught their attention was the bound prisoner.

"Angelus!" Sigma exclaimed and charged forward to assist her.

The Queen of Light was restrained with a dark essence collar while her wings were bound together in chains. She raised her head, a sign of surprise and relief washing over her. "Sigma! Thank goodness you're here!"

While occupied, Vadin examined the various items for anything of interest. An empty stand from where the Orb of Light use to reside. Aside from a few ancient weapons, there was nothing of interest for him. He noted the small grey orb in corner of the room and investigated curiously.

Sigma break away all restrains and gently took her wing, helping her stand. "Your Majesty, can you stand? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, I promise!" the Angelus reassured hastily, no doubt distressed with the invasion of her world and locked away. "Please, we have to get out of here! You must take me to the Orb of Darkness!"

Confused, Sigma arched his eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Taking her wing free, she stood before the four macaws before her, suffering still from trauma. "Ivan is after both of the orbs, he already has the Orb of Light. If we don't get to the Orb of Darkness first, he will destroy all that you love! Our only hope is to find it first and destroy it!"

Her swift and anxious warnings surprised them. The usually calm and composed deity of light was now in a frantic state. The situation was really taking its toll on her. If this didn't confirm how bad the upcoming battle was, then what would?

"Your Majesty, slow down," Blu requested with his wings held out to calm her. "We're here to help and we already have our friends back home delaying their invasion. But we have to stay calm, panicking won't help anyone."

Swiftly absolving his words of wisdom, the Angelus calmed. "Okay, okay, but it is imperative we find the Orb of Darkness first. I have the power to destroy it."

Surprised by her decision to destroy such a powerful element, Sigma remained somewhat doubtful. "You can destroy the Orb of Darkness? Even without the other orb?"

The Angelus nodded. "Yes. But I still don't know where it is located. Sigma, please tell me you remember."

"I do," Sigma confirmed. "Everything will be fine, Your Majesty. We're gonna go back to Rio and show Ivan just who he's messing with."

"And we'll stop him," Blu added as Jewel nodded alongside him in agreement.

Vadin joined them, clearing his throat to gather their attention. Upon doing so, he offered the small orb towards Blu. "If we're on the way to suicide, at least look like you're ready to die fighting."

Though annoyed with his presence, Blu happily accepted the orb of containment within both wings and closed his eyes to concentrate. Admittedly, he suspected the process would be difficult to adjust to after so long had passed, but it was beginning to bond with him with ease. The light essence within was bonding with his body, it's presence calm and powerful.

With a gentle sigh, he opened his eyes and held the now empty orb within his grasp. Putting it aside, he removed his armor and clothing, revealing his now glowing body and tattoos appeared before him. A sense of nostalgia hit him as he adjusted to the feeling, an aura beginning to surround his body. His power had returned, yet something felt off.

"You did it, Blu," Jewel praised, but frowned upon noting his hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"I feel…Empty," Blu explained. "I was far stronger in my fight against Nexus, but I can't feel the same power as before. Have I become weak? Your Majesty?"

The Angelus appeared confused and paused to consider. She answered hastily. "It has been a long time, maybe your physical body is still adjusting to the power. Give it some time, you'll be fine."

Satisfied with her reasoning, Blu felt reassured to know his full potential would return soon. For now, it was time to join the battle ahead. "Let's go home."

No one argued as the Angelus prepared to open a portal, but something inside prevented her from opening. Her own powers were still weakened and in additional to her world corrupted in darkness, it would take him. Taking her place, Sigma waved his wing and a portal was established. With one mighty jump, everyone entered and left the corrupted world behind them.

Next stop, Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

 **Wow, what a battle! Sigma has defeated the large brute Kirilenko, Blu reclaims his powers once more and the Angelus has been returned to safety. Excited for more? I know I am! More chapters coming soon!**


	38. Chapter 38: Turning Tide

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 38: Turning Tide**

 **Hey guys, here we are with another chapter. Thanks for the support and stay tuned for more.**

* * *

Upon the realization they had been deceived, Lenny and his army of fellows made haste in finding the true location of the invasion. Sure enough, their efforts paid off as a few soldiers spotted their opponents. Before long, every military macaw present gathered into the heart of the jungle. There, an army of dark macaws were waiting for them.

Lenny's eyes widened upon seeing the foes before them. He hadn't doubted they would be a force to be reckoned with, but seeing the large army was a sight to behold. And sure enough, their leader was amongst them. For now, both sides held their ground as they stared the other down intently.

Standing at the head of his forces, Ivan spread his wing and gathered the attention of those before him. "Residence of Rio! The time has come for your home to be cleansed of the corruption that has since contaminated your home. But fear not, for your lives do not need to be erased. Join with the dark lord and all of you will be spared. Devote your souls to me and you will know mercy. Choose wisely."

From his voice alone, it was clear he wasn't bluffing. If history taught them anything from the previous invasion, Ivan was going to cause just as much chaos. The thought of fighting this monster was terrifying, knowing it would cost them their lives and many more to follow. But this was their home and one way or another, they were going to defend it.

Lenny stepped forward, taking the role of their represented. Without Blu here, this made him responsible for their army. "Leave. Get out of here and take your people with you. Nobody has to die here."

"If it were that simple," Ivan responded. "But I will decline your offer. You have sworn an oath to protect your home. I swore an oath to wipe it out. That put's us at odds. And you know what happens next."

Stepping back, Lenny rejoined his people as they joined together in defensive position. Negotiations were not an option anymore. In seconds, war was about to be unleashed. With a gentle sigh, Ivan stepped back into his people and had his wing raised, preparing to give the signal.

Nearby, Nico and Pedro shook with fear despite their friends surrounding them. They wanted to run, to flee and hide. But Rio was a part of them and they couldn't abandon it.

Nico held out his wing. "Ready?"

Pedro nodded and slapped his wing against his best friend's. "Ready."

Ivan threw his wing down and in less than a second, the dark macaw's charge forward towards their targets. The armies of Rio roared as they returned the yells and scattered to avoid becoming crowded. The forces clashed as they fought for their own agenda, a battle that could only end one way.

Lenny slammed a dark macaw away before headbutting a second. They were tough opponents, their hardened skin and feathers made them dangerous foes. If the residence of Rio could just about hold their own here, how did they have a chance of beating Ivan? Scratch that, they just about held their own against Omega and he had yet to be seen after the previous battle.

"Captain, we're outnumbered!" Raxos yelled amongst the crowd. He narrowly ducked a fist heading his way before countering with a sharp kick.

"Maybe!" Lenny agreed. "But I'm not about to turn tail and run. Now shut up and fight!"

Raxos almost smiled to his leader's determination. He continued to fight alongside his people. Whenever they win or lose, that could fight knowing they did everything they could to win.

Meanwhile, Ivan had yet to participate in the battle himself. The thought of joining his brothers and wiping out these peasants was a strong desire, one that was hard to resist. Nevertheless, his will was strong. He was so close to his goal, so close to accomplishing victory. Just a little longer until his plan would come together.

While he spectated, one dark macaw joined him nearby. "Lord Ivan, there is still no word from General Deuvo."

Ivan narrowed his eyes suspicious. "Then it is as I feared. Seems this Blu has had the audacity to invade the World of Light. This explains their absence here."

"We could send a force back there to apprehend them," the dark macaw offered.

Ivan shook his head. "That will be unnecessary. Patience."

From his perspective alone, it was clear they had the advantage in both numbers and strength. The residence of Rio could fight for as long as their bodies held out, but soon, it was inevitable that they would lose the current battle.

"There's too many!" Raxos cried out.

Lenny was swarmed by many dark macaws as they tackled him to the ground. He fought them away to the best of his ability, but their overwhelming and persistent forces were too much. "Get off of me!"

Their forces were slowly becoming overwhelmed, many forced to the ground as dark macaws pushed them to the ground and mercilessly beat them down. In a matter of moments, their forces were becoming overwhelmed.

Ivan's grin suddenly dropped as he turned towards the sky and noted a large power heading her way. Before he could blink, the source of the power appeared from the skies above, landing directly in the center of his army with a large trail of yellow energy following. The impact created a shockwave, knocking away many dark macaws as the area around them shuck, creating a miniature earthquake.

The energy trail continued to flow, forcing the others nearby to cover their eyes to tolerate the blinding light. Ivan remained the only one standing while his eyes were locked forward, his incredible power allowing him to tolerate the blinding light. Before long, the energy begun to settle down and dispersed, revealing their saviors.

Two blue macaws, a yellow and blue macaw, a red-bellied macaw and the Queen of Light herself emerged, standing firm against the army of evil before them. Blu stepped forward, his glowing aura rising as he locked eyes with his foes

Upon recognizing his friends, Nico laughed in triumph. "Haha! I knew you guys would make it make!"

Pedro turned towards a single dark macaw beside him, eyeing him with confidence. "You guys are in trouble now!"

Without a single word, Blu charged forward and roared, his friends following alongside him. He charged forward and blasted away dozens of macaws.

Sigma joined him, leaping into the air as energy of lighting formed around both wings. "IVA-A-AN!"

He threw his wings forward and unleashed a powerful barrage of lighting, incinerating his foes without mercy. Inspiring by their leader's courage, Lenny stood up and kicked away one of the dark macaws nearby before throwing his wing forward. "Attack!"

The armies of Rio gathered once more, charging forward to engage the evil foes. Now it was their turn to start the offensive. With Blu and Sigma as their frontal assault, the odds were finally in their favor. Provided Ivan didn't join the fight soon, of course.

Vadin chuckled and cracked his neck once more, prepared to enjoy himself as much as possible. With a gentle step, he sped into the ground and fought away many dark macaws, utilizing his various powers to even the odds in their favor.

The dark lord watched from a small distance, satisfied to finally see the blue macaw he had sought for so long. He briefly glanced towards the Orb of Light that was positioned upon his staff before returning to the battle ahead.

"This is the legendary blue macaw who defeated my uncle," Ivan noted quietly. "Not yet. Too soon to engage."

Leaving his army, Ivan quietly slipped away into the crowd and out of the sight. Though the dark macaws were now without a leader, this didn't deter their determination. Six of them surrounded Blu and jumped upon him, pinning him to the ground. With slightly more effort than he intended, unleashed a wave of energy to break free.

Nearby, Jewel grasped a dark macaw by his throat before slamming her head forward. He fell hard, clutching his injured head with agony. Upon rubbing her own head, she turned around as two familiar faces appeared.

"Hey, hey, we knew ya'll would pull through!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Good to see you're okay, baby bird," Nico agreed, but gave her a quick glance from bottom to high. "What's up with the armor?"

At that moment, Pedro watched as Vadin sped past them, double-kicking two dark macaws into the ground. "What's that whacko doing here?"

"Long story," Jewel replied hastily. "Are the kids okay? Where are they?"

"They're with Rafael, long way from here," Pedro reassured.

Jewel felt a sense of relief to know her children were far away from the battle before them. The last thing she needed was the kids to be caught in the middle of this battle. "Guys, we have a long battle to go here. Are you sure you're up for this?"

As she spoke, Nico removed his bottle cap and threw it forward, knocking a dark macaw off balance that was running for Jewel initially. He caught his signature item and placed it back on firmly. "We're ready. We won't let any freaky birds boss us around."

"You said it!" Pedro agreed.

Happy to have their help one final time, Jewel turned and spread her wings, having to adjust to her protective clothing for a moment. With the help of her friends, they charged forward and fought fearlessly against their foes. Not willing to let these monsters destroy their home a second time, it was their turn to show their might.

Still leading the way, Blu blasted his way through every dark macaw he came across, tossing them aside with minor effort. He scanned the area frantically for any sign of their leader, but nothing. But then it dawned on him he had yet to see the dark lord.

"Sigma!" Blu called out over the many yells. "Which one's Ivan?!"

Sigma threw a dark macaw into his allies before joining his blue macaw friend nearby. "I can't see him anywhere, but he's here. Look for a guy who's got a staff and an orb! He sticks out like a sore thumb."

Upon finishing, he threw his wings forward and unleashed a single lighting strike to blast away a few dark macaws. Determined to find the dark lord, he threw himself into the air and scanned the area rapidly. Though they shared the same appearance with the rest of their kind, nothing. No sign of Ivan.

"Where are you?!" Sigma roared. "IVAN!"

No response. It was clear to assume Ivan was no longer present. Instead, he was met by a single fireball of energy heading towards his direction. At the final second, he crossed his wings and blocked, saving himself from harm but not enough to prevent him from falling. He was knocked a small distance away from the others.

"Sigma!" Blu cried and looked around for his attacker.

Emerging from the middle of the crowd, a single military macaw stood forward, lowering his wing as he eyed the blue macaw before him. He chuckled without uttering a single word.

Nearby, Lenny's eyes widened in horror upon recognizing the familiar face, forcing him to yell out a warning. "Blu, stay away from him! He's on their side!"

Blu acknowledged the warning and jumped into action, charging towards the single macaw with his fist arched back. He threw his fist forward before watching in horror as Omega raised his wing and caught it with minimum effort. While startled, Omega slammed his wing into his chest and then followed with shoving an energy blast against his torso.

Watching her mate struggle with this new opponent, Jewel turned towards Vadin, demanding he participate further. "Help them!"

Vadin shrugged. "It's not my fight."

Jewel growled but said nothing more as he sped away and fought other opponents around him. There was nothing more she could do to help her lovehawk, her presence would only serve as a distraction. Instead, she focused on fighting any dark macaws that came her way, taking extra care to avoid damage to her torso.

As the ground came closer into view, Blu raised his wings and performed a successful backflip, landing in a small area away from the battle nearby. Nearby, Sigma joined him as they stood their ground. Omega appeared from the sidelines and approached, wings spread as they generated an attack.

As he was approaching into view, Sigma's eyes widened in surprise. "Omega?!"

Blu raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Omega softly chuckled. "When I heard about that little freak accident of yours, I didn't think it was true. And with such a power, you choose to run. Coward as always."

"We…Use to be friends," Sigma replied hesitantly. "What the heck are you doing serving Ivan?"

"Please," Omega snorted. "As children, we always sought to outrank our friends in flying competitions. We strive to be the best! I wanted that power for myself!"

Sigma's head narrowed to one side. "You did all this over a race?"

"Of course not," Omega snapped. "It's the principle. Rio was never enough for me, I was in a place I didn't belong. Then Lord Ivan came to me one night, promised me power and anything I wanted in exchange for divine loyalty. As you can see, he has lived up to his promise."

Sigma's eyes narrowed. "Even after all this time, you haven't changed. You would betray your own people-"

"Blah, blah," Omega responded while mimicking his tone with his wings. "I'm not here for a history lesson, I'm here to destroy you! Come then! Let's see what you have!"

In agreement, Sigma unleashed a single lighting bolt while Blu charged from the side. Omega swiftly dodged both strikes and blocked Blu's fist. Sigma advanced and threw a barrage of punches, each one deflected by Omega's single wing. Blu kicked him to break free and joined his friend into combining their efforts.

However, despite their incredible power and having the number advantage, they were unable to land a single blow. Omega raised his talon and clawed across Sigma's face, throwing him off guard and leaving Blu to fight alone. The blue macaw briefly slammed his wing across Omega's face, landing a good solid blow. Though injured at this heavy blow, it only served to enrage him.

Omega growled and collided his head against Blu's before lunged and inflicting a combo of kicks. The final strike knocked Blu a small distance away. Sigma, having finally nursed his injured face, recovered just in time to receive a fly kick to the face. His acrobatic skills saved him from further harm as he landed beside Blu.

Catching his breath, Blu stood beside Sigma to briefly recover. Fortunately, Omega ceased his attack for now, allowing time for the two friends to plan their next move. Though injured, Blu remained confused as to how they were losing. He should be stronger than this amateur, far beyond his power to defeat him without effort. Had time really taken its toll on him this much?

"Sigma, I hope you have a plan," Blu admitted as he stood upright. "Because I'm out of ideas. This guy's too strong for us to take head on."

Sigma raised one wing to wipe a small amount of blood from his beak. An idea raced around his mind upon the realization that they were no match for him. "I got one idea. It's risky, but it might just work."

"There's no point in trying to hold back power," Blu reminded. "What's your plan?"

Though the situation was dire, Sigma could not help but avoid a smirk. "My technique."

"Will it be powerful enough?" Blu asked curiously.

Sigma nodded. "Very. I once defeated an elite guard with it. But it takes time to charge up, as you know. I need at least one minute to get ready, and I doubt our friend over there is going to be so patient."

Blu narrowed his eyes towards Omega, who seemed to be preparing to attack. Knowing it was down to him, Blu nodded in agreement. "One minute? Okay, I can buy you time. Are you sure this attack will work?"

"No doubt about it," Sigma assured, spreading both wings outwards in preparation. "Be careful. Omega is no fool."

"I'll be fine," Blu reassured, stepping forward to face the evil macaw on his own. Inhaling a deep breath, he stepped forward, challenging the evil macaw to face him. "That all you got?"

Omega grinned. "Oh, eager to die, are we? Very well, let us see what you can do! Come on!"

With swift speed, Blu charged, throwing multiple light fireballs to throw him off guard. Omega deflected each attack with ease. Once Blu was in range, he threw his fist, only for Omega to calmly dodge before kneeing him in the stomach.

Blu stumbled forward, clutching one wing over his torso while he used the other to defend. He fully acknowledged there was no chance he could defeat Omega like this. All he needed to do was keep his attention focused on him and not Sigma. One minute was all he needed.

Recovering, Blu lunged forward and tackled Omega, pinning him to the ground as he began his assault. He was able to land a good few punches before he was blasted away, fire burning softly against his feathers.

"When will you learn?" Omega questioned, raising one wing that engulfed in flames. "You have no chance of stopping me! My power far exceeds yours!"

Blu softly growled but knew better not to attack him head on. If neither himself or Sigma could beat him together, there was simply no chance he could win like this. However, that's when Blu had an idea of his own.

With a small charge, Blu thrust his leg forward. Unfazed, Omega calmly deflected his attack and countered with a kick of his own. The force was power enough to knock Blu a good distance into the air, exceeding the tree's height in a matter of seconds

Meanwhile, Sigma continued to gather energy, each second his worries grew. Not only was his friend receiving blow after blow, but if Omega even suspected for a second Blu was merely stalling for time, it was all over.

Omega watched in satisfaction as Blu's lifeless body ascended into the air before beginning to fall back to the ground. As his body came close to collided with the ground, Blu thrust both wings forward against the floor and generated a small amount of power to blast himself back into the air.

With a groan of annoyance, Omega watched as he rose to the air a second time, only now he was conscious. "He's persistent, no doubt."

As Blu continued gaining altitude, he cupped both wings together and moved them to his side, charging up his signature attack. "Luz…"

Omega's eyes widened in horror as he sensed his opponents power suddenly growing with rapid speed. "What? His power is rising!"

Blu continued uttering the phrase to his attack. "Feixe…!"

"Impossible," Omega muttered. "He knows how to raise his power by concentrating all of his energy into one spot."

While he remained stunned, that's when another power source caught him off guard. Turning slowly, he watched in horror as Sigma was also charging an attack of his own, an aura of lighting surrendered him as energy spark. "His power is rising too!"

Realizing Sigma had been caught in the act, Blu had no choice but to unleash his attack now. With a roar of determination, he thrust his wings forward, unleashing a powerful light beam directly towards him. "ATAQUE!"

His dizziness waved off as the danger came rushing towards him. Omega jumped out of rage before the beam could collided, but he wasn't out of danger yet. Controlling his power, Blu changed the direction of the light beam.

Omega moved as fast as his wings would carry him, but no amount of speed could outrun it. Growing frustrated, Omega ceased running and turned, holding out both wings. "That does it!"

Blu watched in relief as his beam collided with Omega, who put up a defense to render his attack useless. If his attack worked, there may be a chance Sigma wouldn't need his technique after all. Seconds passed until the smoke cleared from Blu's light beam attack.

To his horror, Blu watched as Omega came out from the attack, slightly injured but otherwise unharmed. "No…He blocked it…"

With a small chuckle, Omega dusted his wings off as he moved forward. "Nice trick, but useless nonetheless. Now you've gone and done it. You better say your prayers, kid, cause now-"

Omega cut himself short upon realizing the other danger ahead. Turning once again, his eyes widened in fear, watching as Sigma almost finished charging his attack. "How foolish! I underestimated these guys! His attack is…Is triple my own?! I-I-I can't block that!"

Though he did this purely out of concern for the people, Sigma could not help but release a small chuckle in delight of witnessing his old friend stand before him in fear. "Hehehaha."

Refusing to bow down to anyone, Omega raised his wings in a challenging matter. "Bring it on, boy! Show me what you got!"

"The pleasures all mine!" Sigma agreed, clasping his wings together in front of him to release his powerful attack. "Elétrico Destruiçã!"

The energy attack came with great speed Omega did not expect. Fear had him paralyzed for a couple of seconds as the attack that would surely end his life came close. Blu watched as the Sigma's attack made contact, followed with a screeching scream from their enemy. It wasn't long before the swift drain was beginning to take its toll once more.

Landing beside Sigma, Blu placed his wings out to help steady him. "You okay?"

"I'll live," Sigma assured. "Thanks. That attack takes a lot out of me, but worthwhile. There's no way he could have survived that attack. No- "

He abruptly cut himself off as his energy senses kicked in. Blu felt the same and their eyes locked towards the same direction. The smoke cleared, revealing Omega, who was now clutching his right wing over his damaged and scorched left wing.

"Bad…Mistake," Omega grunted between groans.

"You should never have underestimate us, Omega," Sigma responded coldly. "You won't survive another attack like that."

Softly chuckling between groans, Omega summoned enough willpower to move his damaged wing. "Without that little trick of yours, you are nothing. You should be grateful. Neither of you could so much as land a hit on me. How do you intend to defeat Lord Ivan?"

Unfortunately for them, his words were true. If they couldn't past a mere soldier, what chance did they have against Ivan? Their thoughts were silenced as a shadow cast over their presence, forcing their eyes toward the sky. There, a single dark macaw hovered above them, a soft purple aura surrounded him as his feet touch the ground while his back remained turn.

Omega's grin strengthened while Sigma tightened his wings in anger, all the while Blu was briefly puzzled. The dark macaw slowly turned towards them, eyes locking closely.

"The prodigal son returns," Ivan greeted. "We meet at least."

Blu's eyes narrowed while briefly stepping forward. "Ivan."

The dark lord narrowed his eyes towards the gold and blue macaw, recognizing the familiar face. "The warrior of lightning. You have returned and rescued the Angelus. I am going to assume General Deuvo is dead?"

Sigma did not respond, but his silence told them all.

"No matter," Ivan added as he glanced towards his staff where the Orb of Light was positioned. "I already have one orb. As soon as the Orb of Darkness is within my grasp, this day will be little more than a memory."

"That won't happen," Blu snapped and hopped forward, only stopping to warn his friend. "Sigma, quickly!"

Sigma opened his beak, but then he caught on to Blu's voice. He was the only one who knew of the Orb of Darkness' location. Wishing his blue macaw friend all the best, he pushed himself into the air and sped away towards the battle. Omega almost followed, ceasing otherwise when Ivan raised his wing.

"Go and take care of your injury," Ivan ordered.

Omega placed his free wing against his torso and bowed. He departed into the opposite direction, leaving the two alone. With no further distractions, Ivan slowly paced back and forth, eyes never leaving his opponent while doing so.

"I was expecting you to be taller," Ivan admitted. "Tell me: what do you intend to do now? Are you going to fight me?"

"No," Blu muttered. "I'm going to beat you."

Ivan paused in his steps and slammed the tip of his staff against the ground. "So be it. Let's not beat around the bush then. Come."

Blu raised his wings above his head while his talons spread and tightened into the ground, taking up a defensive stance. For Jewel, his children, friends and all of Rio, this was going to be his final stand.

* * *

 **The moment of triumph has finally arrived. Blu and Ivan meet at last, their battle will be the beginning of the end. Tune in next time for the battle of the ages.**


	39. Chapter 39: All or Nothing

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 39: All or Nothing**

 **Here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for. Enjoy the battle and be sure to express your thoughts in the reviews.**

* * *

With his wings clenched tightly and feet pressed firmly into the ground, Blu remained still while Ivan calmly paced towards him. This was it, this was the moment he had been building up to. Without anymore hesitation, Blu threw himself forward, wing arched back before tossing his fist. At the final second, Ivan sidestepped.

Missing his target completely, Blu stumbled forward, desperately trying to stop himself. He stopped just in time and turned, greeted with a strong fist from the dark lord. Receiving the blow head on, Blu fell backwards, clutching one wing over his injury. Not even seconds later, Ivan relentlessly charged, leaping onward with his talon stretched forward.

Now prepared, Blu quickly moved aside and threw his leg forward, missing as Ivan ducked before spinning sideways and tripping Blu from underneath. Though caught off guard, Blu placed his wings outwards against the ground to backflip into safety, quick enough to avoid a second blow from the dark lord.

Blu backed away, charging and throwing a small light blast forward. Ivan raised his wing and deflected the blast away harmlessly. Silently praying for a miracle, Blu acknowledged this was going to be tougher than he anticipated. Not only was this dark macaw fast, but he was persistent and brutal, an opposite trait of his uncle.

"Not bad," Ivan admitted. "You have skill, I see why the Angelus has chosen you."

Ignoring his mockery, Blu silently concentrated to power up, only receiving little energy. Frustrated, he slapped his wings against his head, trying to anger himself and hoping the adrenaline would fuel his desire to get stronger. He should be stronger than this form, far beyond this pathetic level he was at now.

Ivan charged and launched himself forward with his staff held forward. Swiftly sidestepping his attack, Blu felt the smallest of his feathers singed from his neck, his face dangerously close towards the Orb of Light. Ironic to see a weapon he once wielded to defeat Nexus was now being used against him. Blu quickly jumped upwards and threw his fist forward.

Ivan vanished from sight, not even leaving any remembrance that he was there behind. Blu looked around but was too slow to avoid a kick from Ivan, which sent the blue macaw sprawling to the ground.

Ivan extended his wing and prepared to blast Blu to the next dimension. Blu barrel rolled out of the way and propelled himself upwards, using his extraordinary speed to return to where his opponent stood and land a punch to the unknowing dark lord's back, then following with a kick and another powerful punch.

Fighting through the minor pain, Ivan turned around and blocked Blu's next attack. He brought his leg around in a roundhouse style and caused Blu to hit the ground once more; it seemed that Ivan had a lot of fun making sure that his enemies were always brutally knocked into any environment around them

Ivan flew over and tossed Blu into the air nonchalantly, grinning as he did so and used his speed to catch up to the spiraling blue macaw, who was unable to halt himself. Smirking, Ivan dropped an elbow onto Blu's chest, forcing the warrior of light to cough up a little bit of blood as he was landing. The contact from Ivan's elbow sent him flying to the ground yet again.

Satisfied with his results as Blu rocketed to the ground, Ivan watched as sand and grass were sent up upon the collision taking place, and Blu's body jumped up a little bit as a result of hitting the ground.

"Had enough?" Ivan inquired. "I have much more to give."

"Who said…I was done?" Blu inquired as he stood up and brushed dirt off his feathers. The light essence hardened his body with incredible resilience and he wasn't going to give up.

As Ivan gloated over his minor victory, Blu took advantage of his distraction and charged, bringing both feet up and double-kicking Ivan in the face, briefly stunning him backwards. The two approached each other and rapidly exchanged punches with neither showing any signs of stopping or letting up.

Unfortunately for Ivan, Blu reared back and brought his fist forward, connecting with Ivan's beak. Surprised that he was caught off guard so swiftly, Ivan narrowly avoided the second blow, countering as he wrapped his wing around Blu's, restraining him still as he begun to unleash slow yet devastating blows with his free fist.

Blu grunted as he tried desperately to endure the blows, but it wasn't enough to save himself from harm. The dark lord's strikes were hard and swift, bruising his ribs and cutting small parts of his torso. Knowing he couldn't withstand anymore, Blu leaned back with the little space he had and raised both talons, placing them against Ivan's torso.

Generating a small amount of power into his feet, he blasted his foe head on, finally freeing himself. While Blu nursed his wing, Ivan calmly brushed aside his attacks, only mildly annoyed by his swift attack. Breaking away, Blu noted they were still too close to the battle nearby. Unwilling to allow his friends to get caught in the crosshairs, he took to the sky and flew away.

Halfway into the air, he turned back and was surprised to see Ivan was nowhere in sight. He turned forward, pausing in mid-air to see the dark lord had phased in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Ivan inquired and threw his talon forward, knocking Blu towards the ground with such force.

Blu extended his wings forward and slowed himself down enough to hit the ground safely, but the impact creating a cloud of dust. He snapped his head upwards to see a barrage of energy blasts coming his way. He moved and took cover behind a nearby tree, ready to face the next attack. However, his eyes widened in surprise as the energy blasts continued hitting the same position.

"Huh?" Blu questioned curiously.

His confusion ceased as Ivan hurled himself downwards as he scanned the area for his target. Secretly charging an attack from behind, Blu hurled the blast forward, charging forward alongside it. Snapping around, Ivan swatted the blast away and caught the fist of Blu, retaliating with a strong kick to his abdominal.

Blu tumbled over but grabbed Ivan's wing and proceeded to force himself onto his back, throwing Ivan away while doing so. The dark lord easily caught himself and spun his staff with remarkable skill.

"You have more to offer than the Angelus did," Ivan praised. "Take pride in your power, you've outlasted anyone I have faced before."

Ignoring his praise, Blu took to the sky once more and Ivan followed closely. He caught up with Blu just as they reached the cliffsides nearby, noting the ocean below. As the gap between them closed, Ivan reached out his talon and grabbed Blu by his throat, restraining him mid-air as they levitated high above the sky.

"You cannot outrun me!" Ivan warned and begun to apply pressure. "If anything, you're only fueling my desire to kill you!"

While at the mercy of his opponent, Blu raised both wings and slammed them against his ears. Caught off guard, Ivan briefly roared as the impact creating a deafening ringing in his eardrums. Blu placed his wings against Ivan's talon to pry himself free. He used this momentary distraction to spin around and kick Ivan away, bringing some distance between them.

Ivan shook off his injury, now beginning to grow frustrated as he scanned the area intently for his target. "Where have you gone?!"

His adversary was spotted flying towards the cliffsides, no doubt trying to lure him away. Ivan sped after him, catching up quickly while bringing forward his talons to grab him once more. This time, Blu was prepared to counter. He spun at the final second, narrowly missing his grasp. Blu threw his fist forward, missing after Ivan phased behind him, delivering a karate chop against to the back of his neck.

Ivan cupped his wings together and smashed them downwards, the impact knocking Blu towards the ocean. He was ready to chase the second he recovered, but instead, watched with amazement as the blue macaw willingly dove inside the ocean.

"Interesting," Ivan noted. "But he is still mortal, and all mortals require oxygen."

Within the ocean below, Blu deliverable sunk deeper until the light above was barely visible. Had he tried such a daring act without his powers, his body would freeze to death. Fortunately, the powers of light protected him from hypothermia and the extra energy allowed him to hold his breath longer than the average bird.

Briefly alone, Blu calmed his mind and rested, choosing the best instance to use brain over brawl. "He's strong…Stronger than I could have imagined…My…My calculations should have been correct, I should be far more powerful than I am! If I can't get stronger now, I'll have to wait and bide my time."

As he suspected, the dark lord had not pursued him, no doubt waiting for him to resurface. While waiting, Blu thought back to their previous confrontation. Ivan continued to fire blasts after he had moved from the area. Why? What did he hope to accomplish there? And why did it take him longer than expected to find him mid-air.

Putting two and two together, Blu snapped his talons excitedly, almost releasing the breath he held to speak. "That's it! Ivan doesn't know how to sense my energy! He can't sense me or the others! He needs his eyes to see where I am."

Ivan hovered above the ocean, waiting patiently Blu to resurface from underwater. Of course, he was more than capable of following, but without the knowledge on how far and how deep he had approached, he was forced to wait. "Come out…I know you're there."

Suddenly, he snapped below as Blu emerged from the sea, wings containing separate beams of energy as he charged, beak gritted and sweat pouring down his forehead. Electric bolts of light started flaring around his wingtips. He breached the ocean and whole schools of fish were flash-fried as the water around them boiled

"Come on!" Ivan taunted.

Blu hurled the separate blasts forward. Ivan avoided them with ease and grinned towards his opponent. His smile faded into a yelp as one of the beams returned, hitting him against the back with minor damage.

Ivan turned back to Blu, who was breathing heavily. "Clever. I can see now why you were considered a threat."

The air around them shook as Ivan's power built up within him. Blu's reactions were still sharp, tired as he was, and he knew he had to attack before his enemy had finished preparing his attack. Blu leapt forward, throwing a punch at Ivan's throat, but the dark lord caught it in one wing, and with the other he dealt Blu a devastating blow to the side of the head. Blu staggered back, clutching at his aching skull.

Though the pain was severe, and the odds weren't in his favor, Blu knew he had to stay strong. As soon as Sigma and the Angelus destroyed the Orb of Darkness, they could team up and defeat Ivan together. At least now he knew of Ivan's severe weakness that he intended to exploit.

"Let's go," Blu responded and arranged himself or further injury.

* * *

With Blu holding off Ivan and Omega sneaking away to take care of his injury, Sigma flew as fast as his enhanced wings would take him. The Orb of Darkness' hidden location was the only thing keeping Ivan from securing victory. If he claimed both orbs, nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal. Leaving the jungle entirely, Sigma located the one place no one would have suspected to look, a place that was known to him only.

Christ the Redeemer.

One of the many wonders of the world that oversaw Rio as its protector and guardian. An old saying taunt Sigma the best place to hide something was in plain sight. What could be better than the most obvious place?

Reaching the top of the statue, he double-checked for any one possibly following him. No one was within sight. He perched upon the head and looked inside, retrieving the small bag that contained the weapon of destruction. The orb was concealed, yet its influence was just as strong. Sigma felt the orb calling to him, promising power and anything he could want.

Whenever it was his lightning powers or willpower alone that protected Sigma was unknown as he refused to submit. He grasped the bag tightly around his talons and set course back to the jungle. He would have stayed to try, but it was futile to destroy a weapon of destruction with his own power. Only the light could destroy it.

Dashing through the sky, he flew fast to get return to the battle. The sooner the orb was destroyed, the sooner this battle could come to an end and everyone could look at this as a day to look back and laugh on. He returned to the jungle relatively quickly, overlooking the battle between the armies below.

His eyes focused on the blue macaw below. He reached the ground, smacking away a nearby dark macaw. "Jewel!"

The feisty macaw (still wearing her protective armor) turned towards him, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Sigma, you're okay! Where's Blu? What's going on?!"

"Long story," Sigma replied hastily. "Where's the Angelus? I need to find her."

Jewel turned and gestured towards the Queen of Light, her glowing feathers sticking out like a needle in a haystack. "She's over there, but I think you should wait."

"Wait? I can't wait!" Sigma snapped. "We have to get somewhere secluded."

"Got it," Jewel acknowledged. "I'm coming, too."

Sigma nodded and the two fought their way through the dark macaws, most of which were distracted with the defenders of Rio. They reached the Angelus in a matter of seconds.

"Your Majesty, we have the orb!" Sigma announced.

"Good! Excellent!" the Angelus expressed her joy. "Please, give it to me!"

Before he passed over the weapon, Jewel stepped between them. "Wait, wait, wait! We're still in the open here, shouldn't we go somewhere more…Private?"

In her haste, it seems the Angelus had not considered this. Without hesitation, she nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course! But we have to be quick!"

Together, the trio took to the sky and left the safety of Rio to their army. Even without their presence, the dark macaws were mere soldiers. Ivan was far from the battle, too busy fighting with Blu to intervene while Omega tending to his wounds elsewhere. The three landed a small distance away, free of any intrusion.

"Here," Sigma said and handed the bag over.

The Angelus hastily grasped the orb, ripping off the bag and revealing the darkened weapon before them. She smiled widely. "Yes! The Orb of Darkness."

For someone who was urgent to receive the orb and destroy it, she was certainly taking her time. Sigma eyed her with caution, hoping she wasn't about to go something reckless.

Jewel, however, lost her patience with this needless idling. "What are you waiting for? Destroy it!"

"That won't be necessary!"

Recognizing the voice, Sigma snapped his head upwards just in time to receive an energy blast head on, knocking him into a nearby tree with a minor thud. Jewel stepped back as a single military macaw descended from the ground, landing less than a foot away. Fearless as ever, Jewel threw her wing forward, but fell short as her opponent caught it.

"Careful now," Omega advised. "That's not very lady like."

"Let go…Of me!" Jewel shirked and yanked her wing free, retaliating with a punch to his torso. Immediately, her eyes widened, and a rush of pain shot through her wing, feeling she had just struck a brick wall. "Ow!"

Omega chuckled and grasped her throat within his talon, restraining her still. He raised his healed wing, placing it against the side of her face. He gently tightened his grip as she tried to fight back. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't want to mess up this pretty face. With some _persuasion_ , your life could be spared."

Jewel felt a rush of panic within, knowing one wrong move would cost her dearly. While fearful inside, she remained calm outside and narrowed her eyes towards him as his wingtip stroked up and down her facial markings. "Sorry pal, but this macaw ain't for sale! Let me go or you're going to be sorry."

"Is that right?" Omega inquired, followed with a light chuckle. He now tightened his grip further, bringing her great discomfort and lifting her into the air. "All I have to do is squeeze."

Now losing her breath, Jewel placed both wings against his toe, trying to pry herself free. Her talons dangled around while her body thrashed to break free from his solid grip.

"Excuse me."

Omega's grin dropped as he turned towards his left, spotting the familiar gold and blue macaw beside him, somehow sneaking around while he was distracted with Jewel. Sigma's fist collided against his face and he launched away, dropping his victim in the process.

"You okay?" Sigma inquired as he helped her stand.

Jewel rubbed her throat. "I think so, thanks. Can you stop him?"

Sigma briefly snapped his head towards his former friend, a wave of doubt racing around his mind. "I'm not sure, but you can bet I'm not about to give up."

Nearby, Omega groaned and pulled himself out of the crater he unintentional created. As he climbed out, everyone's eyes narrowed towards the sky, noting a blue figure came hurling towards them. Blu landed against the ground with a sickening thud, scraping along the grass and pushing out the dirt and sand from below and smearing over his feathers.

"Blu!" Jewel cried and jumped to her mate's side, placing her wings around him for comfort.

From above, the dark lord descended towards them. He chuckled and landed softly against the ground right beside the Angelus. "Ahh, the whole family's here. Excellent."

"Your Majesty! Get back!" Sigma pleaded.

Despite the situation, the Angelus appeared rather calm and fearless. Still wielding the orb, she turned towards the dark lord and grinned. Suddenly, her glowing feathers dispersed, and her height shortened, taking on the appearance of a gold and blue macaw, a familiar face everyone recognized.

"Kate!" Blu exclaimed between groans, forcing himself upwards.

"Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Ivan," Kate praised as she respectfully knelt and bowed, presenting the orb towards him. "The Orb of Darkness if yours."

"No!" Sigma roared and charged forward to stop them. Halfway, Omega phased between them and swung his wing forward, knocking him away once more.

Ivan grinned and accepted the offering, admiring the power he sought for so long. Simultaneously, he yanked the Orb of Light from his staff and tossed the pointless object away. "The orbs are within my grasp. Feast your eyes on a sight that has never been witnessed before."

Without hesitation, Ivan placed the orbs together. Their combined energy shinned within, generating a large power force that temporarily blinded everyone present. Blu and Sigma silently cursed themselves. After everything they had fought for, every single moment of fighting had been vain. They should have seen straight through Kate's ruse, if not for her noticeable change of speech, then for the obvious fact the vault was far less guarded for such an important prisoner.

After countless seconds passed, the light vanished faster than it originally appeared. There, Ivan stood before them, a gentle glow of purple and red surrounding him as he smiled. He raised his wings, examining this drastic increase of power he had obtained.

"At last," Ivan sighed. "The powers of light and dark are within."

Holding a newfound respect to their leader, Omega and Kate respectfully bowed.

"Congratulations, Lord Ivan," Omega commended.

"My Lord, what was happened to the orbs?" Kate inquired.

In response, Ivan chuckled and gestured for them to rise. "Is it not obvious? I have bonded with the orbs. Permanently."

His eyes averted towards his foes nearby. Blu, Jewel and Sigma stood nearby, their faces filled with a mixture of hatred and hesitation. He grinned in satisfaction. "Oh yes. All of you are still alive. For now."

"What have you done with the Angelus?!" Sigma demanded, his voice low and aggressive.

Ivan did not respond. Instead, he raised his talons and pressed two toes together, further strengthening the tension between them. He snapped his toes and the others flinched, expecting an attack of sorts. No such damage followed. Instead, a small portal opened and out dropped the Queen of Light.

"Angelus!" Sigma roared.

She gasped and fell to the ground, her power still tamed with the collar locked around her neck. Ivan grabbed her by the head and forced the Angelus to her feet.

"It's over," Ivan snarled. "You will watch as your world dies before you!"

Barely containing his rage, Sigma's wings shook with anger, his eyes twitched and particles of lightning surrounding him. Unable to control his temper, Sigma charged forward and was once more blocked by Omega. This time, he tackled his former friend away and they fought away.

"Jewel, run!" Blu demanded. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Jewel responded.

"Will you stop being so stubborn for once and listen to ME!?" Blu roared, his voice loud and forceful.

Admittedly, Jewel was caught off guard, having never heard Blu release an outburst like that. She watched as he powered up and charged towards Ivan, resuming their battle once more. She shook away the shock just in time to see Kate trying to slip away unnoticed.

Enraged the smaller macaw had deceived them one time too many, Jewel spread her wings and lowered forward in an aggressive formation. Kate's eyes widened as she tried to run, too slow to outrun her opponent. Jewel tackled her with ease, pinning her down onto her back with one talon against her throat and the other upon her torso.

"I'm going to claw your eyes out!" Jewel growled.

"Let me go!" Kate demanded and squirmed, but for what she had in deception, she lacked in strength.

As Jewel tightened her grip, she felt the gentle touch of the Angelus place against her back. The Queen of Light offered her a hesitate look.

"Kate is no threat to you," the Angelus assured. "Let her go."

Not surprisingly, Jewel only tightened her grip further. "No! She helped Nexus take us before! Because of her, we're all doomed! I'm going to…To…"

"To kill her?" the Angelus suggested. "Ask yourself: can you really bring yourself to go to that path? Do you want to murder her?"

There was no response. Jewel cherished the thought of ending Kate's life right now, the fear in her victim's eyes confirmed she had the power to do so. Her wild instincts were demanding she do it, but her heart and love for her family were telling her otherwise.

Between pants of anger, she lowered her head towards Kate, forcing their eyes to meet inches away. "I never would. Do you understand? I never would!"

With nothing more to say, Jewel moved away, and Kate scrambled out of her grip, desperately flying away for safety. Briefly relieved, Jewel exhaled with a heavy sigh, hoping this act of mercy wouldn't come back to harm them in the long one. For now, she and the Angelus focused their attention towards more important things.

* * *

 **The final battle has began, but it seems the dark forces have the winning side. Ivan has successfully reclaimed the orbs and only Blu stands in his way of victory. Keep your updates open for more.**


	40. Chapter 40: Exposures

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 40: Exposures**

 **Well, I see everyone was surprised by that little twist in the previous chapter, but believe me, it only gets better from here. Read more to find out.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Blu and Ivan took to the sky, rapidly exchanging punches between them with the former having no chance of landing a direct blow. As for the latter, he countered any of Blu's attacks with swift and harder blows, taking great pleasure out of tormenting him like this. Similar, Sigma and Omega passed them, the former friends exchanging blow after blow as they fought on a similar level.

Ivan dodged Blu's fist, countering with a fury of punches before kicking him elsewhere. As Blu charged to retaliate, their wings clashed, and Ivan pushed away his defensive before placing his wing against the blue macaw's torso, charging a minor energy blast that blasted his foe out of the sky and towards the ground below. As Blu hit the bottom of a tree, Omega blocked and headbutted Sigma away, grabbing the gold and blue macaw's talon and swinging around, building enough momentum to throw him elsewhere.

Blu groaned, his body feeling as if multiple hammers had been thrown into his torso simultaneously. Pressed against the tree, he pushed himself onto his feet and almost moved, but froze as the dark lord phased in front of him, his second-in-command following closely.

Ivan chuckled and blocked his way. "All this time, all of my hard work has been building up to this moment. You have lost, and I have won."

"Never!" Blu snapped. "I won't surrender to you! I don't care if you have one million orbs at your disposal, I will fight to the end."

"Admirable, but mistaken," Omega quipped nearby. "Lord Ivan, may I tell him, or would you like the privilege?"

"I do not believe I will receive the opportunity to do again, Omega," Ivan replied, his eyes never leaving the blue macaw before him. "Tell me, Blu: would you like to know of your past?"

Though his anger remained, Blu felt a sense of confusion washed over him, uncertain if this was a trick. But then again, what more did Ivan have to gain. "I know all about my past! I was born and raised in Minnesota, and then I moved to Rio a year ago. Nothing more."

Amused by his naïve knowledge, Ivan chuckled. "Is that what you believe? If blue macaws were born in Minnesota, no wonder they are near extinct. No, no, Blu. You were born right here in Rio."

Blu's beak almost dropped, his expression almost softened. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his wife sharing a similar feeling. "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are...And I know of your parents…Tomás," Ivan answered, his grin raising further.

More questions were beginning to race around Blu's mind, trying to understand the situation before him. "Tomás? My parents? You're lying!"

"Quite the contrary," Ivan chuckled. "Do you not remember that day?"

Blu was now beyond confused, but if truly was seriously, he needed to know. He had to find out the truth, and he had to find out now. "How do you know this, Ivan? What happened to my parents?!"

"On other occasions, I wouldn't dare to answer, but I am feeling rather generous today," Ivan replied. "Listen closely, for this will change what little of your life remains."

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, 1996. Today could not be a better day for the blue macaw colony. Deep within the amazon, dozens of their species resided within this area. After many reports of smugglers and other unknown threats intimidating their kind, everyone moved here to live in peace and harmony. Adults were flying, children were playing and others singing to the samba.

Within one of the many homes, the father of a small family returned. Daniel, a strong yet kind noble blue macaw, returned after a hard day's work of gathering food for the tribe. Upon entering his home, he was greeted with a light peck from his wife Lara, a sweet, kind blue macaw who had such kindness and would help anyone in need.

"Afternoon," Lara greeted. "How was work?"

"Tiring," Daniel chuckled. "If we collect any more fruit at this rate, we can kiss empty stomachs goodbye."

Lara giggled to her mate's terrible humor as they briefly embraced. Stepping into their nest, Lara gentle cradled their only children. Little Tomás rested comfortable within her wings, chirping softly as he slept. Only a couple of weeks old, his feathers were grown, resembling his father greatly. Same color, same eyes and if they were lucky enough, chances are he would inherit his father's clumsiness.

Lara slowly rocked, watching him with a closetful eye. "Look how comfortable he is, Daniel. He's beautiful."

"I know," Daniel agreed, taking a seat beside his wife while lifting his wing out from his side. Slowly, he begun stroking Tomás head with his wingtip, cautious to not wake him up. "Our first child, Lara. We will take extra special care of him. We will be the best parents in all of Rio."

"I couldn't agree more, Daniel," Lara replied. "I am just concerned with the rumors. Is it true, Daniel? Are we being hunted?"

"Nonsense," Daniel scoffed, placing one wing against the back of his head. "Oh look, I think I'm sweating, though that's not necessarily possible considering-"

"Daniel," Lara interrupted softly.

With a hesitate sigh, Daniel knew better than to lie. He gently took her free wing as their eyes locked. "Lara, we don't know what's happening. Eduardo told us there are rumors of a mysterious race of macaws stalking the area, but it's nothing we can't handle. We're safe here. I promise."

Lara raised a smile, relieved and grateful to have such an honest mate. Slowly, their beaks moved forward as they prepared to kiss, but their peaceful reunion was disrupted by the sudden yells of terror from their flock. Snapping their heads, Daniel swiftly moved towards the exit of the hollow.

"What in the!" Daniel questioned and peaked his head outside, watching as many residences fled in fear. He jumped out onto the branch, stopping one of his kind. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"We're under attack!" he responded before flying away.

"Daniel, what's happening?!" Lara questioned while gently cradling Tomás, the commotion outside woke him as he now wailed in terror.

Daniel did not respond. His eyes locked towards the ground as a large trail of smoke emitted from a burning tree. Emerging from damaged environment, mysterious dark macaws marched outwards, their very presence frightening everyone. Though he was no expert in the jungle, Daniel knew they were not local to Rio.

He silently watched as their presumed leader stepped forward, strikingly taller and muscular than the rest of his species. Their advances ceased as dozens of blue macaws approached, organizing themselves into formation as they prepared to defend their home. Warriors of the blue macaw clan, wielding homemade weapons and pollen warpaint smeared across their face as they prepared to make their stand.

The large macaw stepped forward, approaching the army alone. Very brave on his behalf. "I demand an audience with the clan leader."

There was silence from the blue macaws. Slowly, they opened a small gap into the middle of their formation, allowing their leader to emerge.

"You dare to enter our home!" Eduardo bellowed. "Who do you think you are?!"

The dark macaw frowned, his red eyes narrowing between them. "I am Lord Nexus, King of Darkness and destroyer of worlds. For hundreds of years, I have crossed the lands, hunting blue macaws one after the other. Finally, you have gathered to a single location. I have your home surrounded, there is nowhere for you to run."

Eduardo's eyes narrowed, growling softly while determining the situation. "What do you want?"

Nexus' grinned. "To reclaim what was once rightfully mine. One of your kind has inherited the Darkness. He may not know of it yet, but that matters not. All males of this tribe will surrender themselves. You will be processed and whoever possess it will be killed. Agree to my terms and you can all live out your meaningless lives with your samba and parties. Refuse and I promise you will suffer greatly. My nephew could light up your home with a simple snap of his toes."

As he finished, the slightly smaller macaw stepped forward. Addressing his point, Ivan raised his talon and clicked his toes, generating small flames. The blue macaws briefly became astonished to the sight before him, their beliefs thrown out of the window.

Shaking away his stunned state, Eduardo raised his wing above his head. "I have heard enough."

With a strong swipe of his wing, Eduardo signaled for their hidden warriors in the trees above. A single arrow launched directly towards Nexus' head. Without moving his eyes away, Nexus raised his talon, catching the arrow successfully with minimum effort. He calmly tossed away the arrow, not even the slightest of concern across his expression.

Roaring a battle cry, Eduardo suddenly charged forward, both wings clenched tightly into fists. He approached the dark lord and attacked, inflicting a fury of punches across his face. Nexus stumbled backwards with each punch and Eduardo advanced, refusing to allow his opponent any breathing space. In concern, one dark macaw prepared to intervene, but Ivan held his wing out.

"That will be unnecessary," Ivan assured.

Eduardo continued his attack, howling with anger to channel out the pain. With every strike, it felt like hitting a brick wall. They briefly paused as Eduardo raised his wing for one more attack, throwing down his fist. His anger briefly vanished as his fist never connected. Nexus slowly stood upwards, now clutching the surprised blue macaw's fist within his grasp.

Swiftly, Eduardo threw his free wing forward, failing short as Nexus grasped it. Eduardo pulled away to free himself, but the dark lord's strength was too strong to pry himself free. To his further horror, Nexus showed no signs of physical damage, withstanding every blow with no bruise or mark to show for it. All along, he had been toying with him.

With a gentle squeeze, Nexus applied pressure and caused his opponent great harm. As Eduardo desperately thrashed around to free himself, his wings were finally released, but with no time to put up a defensive, he was swiftly struck into his lower torso, directly into a pressure point. He groaned and clutched his injury, stepping back while Nexus approached.

Refusing to bow down, Eduardo attacked once more, but the dark lord dodged and countered with a combo of three strikes into his body, aiming specifically for his weak points across his body. In a matter of seconds, Eduardo threw his fists forward in vain, but with every strike, Nexus would dodge and counter with another triple damage and speed.

Though his strength exceeded any blue macaw present, it was quite clear Nexus was too much for him. Finally accepting the danger before them, Eduardo slowly stepped backwards, but that's when the dark lord dashed forward with incredible speed, grasping the blue macaw leader by his throat.

Eduardo gasped for air, now at the mercy of this mysterious macaw, who restrained him in a single grip while he hovered between the air. The blue macaws surrounded the dark lord, weapons aimed towards him as they chanted different threats.

"Put him down!"

"Surrender yourself!"

"You will pay!"

Nexus narrowed his eyes between them, averting them towards the blue macaw leader held tight between his grasp. While restraining the defenseless macaw, he retrieved the same arrow as before towards his eye, the tip dangerously close to piercing. "You dare to call yourself a leader. A true king would have known when to accept defeat. Now, you will die knowing you could have saved everyone had it not been for your selfishness."

Eduardo's resident expression changed into one of agony as the arrow pierced his stomach and he was dropped to the ground. He roared in anguish, clutching around his injury tightly. The sudden rush of pain weakened his body, paralyzing him to the ground. Daniel's beak dropped as their leader fell in a matter of seconds. Quickly, he returned to the tree.

"Lara, gather Tomás, we have to go!" Daniel pleaded, raising is wing to cease her talking. "Don't ask, just go!"

Although caught by surprised, Lara did not doubt her mate's judgement and swiftly gathered their son, placing him against her back. Without hesitation, the two slipped out of their home and desperately flew away. Meanwhile, the other blue macaws grasped their weapons tightly and charged into battle. The dark macaws waiting for them also joined the fight and the battle had begun.

Amid the chaos, one blue macaw dragged Eduardo to safety, gently setting him against a nearby tree. "Warlord! Hang tight, I must stop the bleeding!"

In protest, Eduardo shook his head. "No. It's too late. You must take the flock, get out of here. This is a fight we cannot win. Please, take Jewel and run. Promise me, Max."

Though hesitant, the other blue macaw nodded. Swiftly, he sped away towards the highest tree of the grotto, one that the clan leader's daughter resided. He jumped inside and was greeted to a wailing baby macaw, no doubt terrified of the commotion outside. Quickly scooting her within his wings, he made haste to escape.

* * *

Even with the distance they had made, the cries and yells of terror still echoed throughout the amazon. This only fueled the lovebird's determination to escape as they flew away. Unfortunately, the danger was far from over. As Daniel briefly turned back, his eyes widened as two dark macaws chased them.

Unwilling to allow his family to be caught, Daniel abruptly turned. "Lara, keep going! Stay low to the ground, I'll distract them!"

Without the need to be told twice, Lara dived down into the jungle. Keeping their attention focused him alone, Daniel turned towards another direction, leading them away as far as he could. Lara had no desire to leave her mate alone, but their priorities were protecting their son from harm. She now reached the ground, clutching Tomás tightly within her wings as she ran. Her worst fears only grew as a terrifying voice yelled out.

"There she is! Get her!"

Lara gasped, briefly turning to see two more dark macaws chasing her. She held Tomás close to her chest, protecting him at all costs. Though she was in good shape and had a reputation for being a fast flyer, her attempts to outrun the dark macaws were in vain. As the gap between them closed, the other blue macaw suddenly appeared between them, now wielding a large stick. Without hesitation, he swung the blunt weapon, knocking them away.

"Daniel!" Lara screamed, relieved to he was alive.

Daniel briefly embraced his wife and child, but there was no time to idle. He turned back to see more advancing in the distance. He claimed one of the dark macaw's swords, preparing to make a stand. "Lara, you have to keep moving. Get our son to safety. I'll hold them off."

"Daniel, come with me!" Lara pleaded. "You will die!"

"I know," Daniel acknowledged relatively calmly. "But I would sooner die knowing you two were safe. Please, go.

Lara was now at a lost for word, fearing this was going to be final time they would be together in this world. She lunged her beak forward and they engaged in a passionate kiss. She leaned away shortly, tears now forming within her eyes. "Be careful, Daniel. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lara," Daniel replied as he narrowed his focus towards the danger ahead. "Now GO!"

Lara obeyed and continued her charge away. Now alone, Daniel shook in fear as at least a dozen of dark macaws advanced towards them, the desire to kill filled within their eyes. Growling with anger, Daniel raised his weapon and charged. "You want me?! Come and get me! COME ON!"

* * *

Lara flew in desperation to escape, her wings slowly tiring from the non-stop escape. The last she had heard of her mate was seconds before she escaped. Daniel's yells were noticeable at first, but now, all was silent. Further tears escaped her eyes as she feared the worst. Along the way, her eyes narrowed towards the ground as another blue macaw remained lifeless, slumped against a tree.

Defying her mate's final wishes for one moment, she took to the ground to check on him. Upon getting closer to view, her teared eyes widened as the scans and blunt force inflicted across his body were noticeable, his wings torn and on the verge of death. Recognizing the black stripe from the top of his head to his tail feathers, Lara gasped. "Max! Are you okay?"

The seemingly deceased blue macaw groaned and opened his eyes, facing her with surprise. "Lara…"

"Get up!" Lara pleaded. "We have to keep going!"

Max softly shook his head, unable to move in his condition. "No, I can't…My wings are damaged and my talons…I…I can't move them. I can't feel my talons! But…Jewel…Jewel is safe…Yes, she's safe…She's safe…"

With his final word, Max's head went limp. Lara briefly froze, terrified to have witnessed a friend of hers die. Her paralyzed state finally worn off as dark macaws appeared in the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes, knowing that she could no longer elude them any longer. There was no hope for her, but her son was not going to share the same fate.

Lara placed Tomás in her talons and quickly flew up into an empty tree hollow. Though there was a nest within, it seemed no one had lived here for some time. Based on her calculations, they had crossed the border of the amazon and into the jungle. There was only one thing left for Lara to do, and that was to make sure her son was safe. She placed Tomás down in the middle of the nest and then prepared to leave him and lead the dark macaws away.

Upon leaving his mother's comforting embrace, Tomás begun to cry. Lara quickly ran back to the nest and stroked her baby's head to calm hm. "Shh, shh. It's okay. Please don't cry. I know you're scared, Tomás...But you have to be brave. Just remember...We love you and we'll always be with."

With her gentle soothing, Tomás slowly begun to close his eyes, drifting off into a slumber. She planted a kiss on his head before laying him back down in the nest and approached the exit of the hollow. She paused to take one final look at her son before flying out of the tree hollow and wishing her son the best, accepting her fate.

* * *

The last memory Tomás recollided was the piercing sounds of his mother's screaming until all was calm. In the following morning that passed, Tomás eye's opened and his tail feathers begun to move on their eye. Jumping to his feet, he recognized the familiar samba, the beautiful music his mother would sing to him before drifting off to sleep every night.

Upon reaching the end of the hollow, he remained oblivious to the absent of his parents and the previous day's events. Instead, he danced to the music, his body moved without thinking. Many of the local birds were spreading their wings to the samba, joining together as family and friends. Feeling confident, Tomás eventually decided to mimic an earlier memory of his father's daily departures.

 _You just feel it happening  
_ _You won't find it anywhere else_

But his dream fell short as he lost his footing, collapsing towards the ground below. The soft bushes had broken his fall, but that was the least of his concerns. The previous samba birds departed as multiple nets and cages trapped them, himself included. Hours passed as he was taken away from the comfort of his home and locked away within a wooden great.

Now alone, frightened and suddenly experiencing a much colder environment than the usual typical weather, further alarmed by the sudden jolting of his confinements. He whimpered and scooted towards the corner of the create, desperately searching around for the comfort of his family.

"Mam."

The darkness that surrounded him suddenly brightened as the lid was removed and emerged a figure, one that he had never experienced. A small girl with glasses, red hair, and wearing a pink coat briefly inspected the inside, surprised to see him alone. She moved her hands forward, startling him further.

She picked him up and held him close to her face., softly stroking her finger against his head while calming him. "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

The little girl then held him to the side of her face. Tomás arched an eyebrow, completely confused to the situation, but soon found comfort in her hands. He relaxed and closed his eyes while snuggling closer to her, relived everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of another chapter. Blu's long-forgotten passed has finally been revealed as has the fate of the blue macaws. No doubt this news will be a shock for everyone to absolve. Stay tuned next week for more.**


	41. Chapter 41: Enraged

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 41: Enraged**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I greatly appreciate the feedback from the previous chapter, wasn't expecting every one to enjoy it as much as they did. But let's hope it gets better from here. Here we go.**

* * *

Blu's eyes widened, and his break dropped upon hearing the fate of his family. All his life, he wondered his origins and where he was born. Now he understood the truth. A mixture of emotions raced around his mind, conflicting freezing him in place. Denial, sadness, shock, all entwined into one.

Jewel, having heard everything, was just as horrified to hear these same monsters had been responsible for the destruction of her harm. Throughout her time alone, she questioned to that day, to how she had woken up in the hands of a human captivity. She swore to her life it was them who had taken her family, but now, she no longer knew what to believe. Those same birds were standing right before her.

"No…" Blu whispered as a single tear formed between his eye. "It's…It's not true! You're lying!"

Ivan softly chuckled. "Denial will not save you. I was there. I watched your family die. Your father begged Lord Nexus to spare him as perished and your mother…A pity a pretty face like her had to die so soon."

His cruel mockery had finally pushed Blu to his breaking point. He growled softly break trembling and his body shaking as he fought the urge to destroy them for everything they did. Nexus and Ivan had taken everything from him, never again would he see his parents. "You…You coldblooded…Monsters…ARGH!"

Unable to contain his rage, a large aura of light suddenly formed around him, the unexpected increase of power generating a shockwave that briefly pushed away his opponents. Ivan remained calm while Omega placed a wing over his eyes to shield out the light.

Blu's head hung low, one wing clutched tightly around his stomach to ease his body's anguish. "You took my parents from me! You _killed_ my family! You murdered my kind! So many lives have been taken because of you! I will _never_ forgive you for that! Y-Y-You're going to pay! Now I'm MAAAAAAAAAAD!"

He threw his head upwards and roared, his power suddenly rising beyond expectations. Everything around him begun to disintegrate, his yells echoing throughout the jungle and his mind filled with hatred towards Ivan, Nexus, Omega and any dark macaw unfortunate enough to cross his path. The Angelus spectated nearby, having experienced a small sense of hope as she understood. Ivan's torment had enraged Blu and awakened his hidden power once more.

As his aura briefly calmed, Blu suddenly dashed forward, tackling Ivan towards the sky and leaving Omega stunned. He turned in surprise, watching as Ivan broke out of their scuffle. Blu charged forward and the two begun exchanging a fury of punches, striking hard and swift. Now with a brief advantage, Blu broke through his defenses and kicked Ivan into a nearby tree, the dark lord breaking through into the other side.

Blu advanced, briefly pausing as Omega appeared midair with a small blast charging. Omega's confidence dropped as Blu phased directly in front of him, catching his blast and swatting his blast away before spin kicking him towards the ground. The military macaw hit the ground with a strong thud, groaning as he understood the pain inflicted upon him.

Ivan charged through the broken tree, throwing a small blast towards Blu. Still enraged, he flew forward and kicked away the blast. Once more, they exchanged blows with rapid speed, but as of now, Blu was clearly the stronger of the two. He uppercut Ivan, stunning him long enough to strike into his eye and then following with an outwards kick, sending the dark lord into the ground.

Dust sprung from the ground upon impact, surrounding him from sight. As Omega emerged from the rubble, Blu once more phased in front of him, now with his back turned. While his eyes locked towards Ivan, he raised his wing and calmly backhanded Omega into a nearby boulder.

He marched forward through the cloud of dust, relying on his sense to follow the dark lord. Along the way, he raised one wing forward the Angelus without looking her way, firing a small blast of energy. Initially surprised, the Angelus felt a huge of relief as the collar taming her power shattered, freeing her once more.

He grasped Ivan by the throat, lifting him onto his feet and slamming him into the tree. "It's over."

Ivan briefly coughed, admittingly surprised to see Blu's power had suddenly matched his own. Nevertheless, he chuckled and locked eyes with his opponent. "Not bad. Your power has returned to you once more. But not even close."

Without warning, he grasped Blu's talon and forced him to let go, leaping forward to kick him away. He calmly marched forward and dusted off his feathers. "Congratulations. Your hidden potential is enough to match a fifth of my full power. But enough games."

He briefly paused and an aura of red begun to surround him, no doubt powering his body up to match Blu's. Refusing to stand around while he became stronger, Blu pounced forward with one wing arched back, failing short as the energy barrier pushed him backwards. He stumbled downwards, allowing Ivan the necessary time he required.

While the dark lord powered up, Omega once more recovered from his previous assault, holding one wing to his to face. Rubbing away the previous inflicted damage, he now understood just how much they had underestimated. Accepting this was an opponent out of his league, Omega's eyes narrowed elsewhere towards Jewel and the Angelus. He grinned and stepped forward but didn't come close to reaching his intended target. He yelped as a minor, scorching injury blasted against his back, ceasing in his steps.

Sigma lowered his wing, his eyes lowered and expression stern. "Your fight's with me."

Omega turned around, facing his old friend once more. "You and your friends are persistent, I'll give you that. Come then!"

The Angelus watched as her student and rival took to the sky, no doubt seeking to fight elsewhere that wouldn't allow a double team up. Refusing to stand by any longer as the world she sought to be protect was destroyed, she charged forward and stood in a protective formation between Blu and Ivan, her eyes locked towards the latter.

Ivan's aura settled, and he eyed his relative with a minor chuckle. "Come now. You couldn't so much as land as blow on me when I had no orbs. What do you intend to do now?"

She did not respond. In retaliation, she charged forward and unleashed a combination of attacks and acrobatics, no doubt intending to throw him off guard with her superior fighting skills. Ivan calmly sidestepped each of her attacks, showing little effort to avoid her attacks. Even if she could land a direct hit, the huge power difference between them may not show any damage.

Growing bored, Ivan jolted his wing and blocked, countering with a heavy blow to her stomach and finishing a sharp kick. As she landed elsewhere, Blu suddenly advanced, his fiery passion of hatred still within. He lunged forward with both talons stretched, successfully kicking Ivan backwards. He performed a back flip to steady himself and attack.

Ivan moved to headbutt Blu, who phased out of the way and struck the dark lord in the back. Blu then followed up with an axe handle, sending the dark lord to the ground in a similar manner to how he was knocked to the ground just a couple of minutes prior.

Blu cupped his wings in the air and twisted to the side just as Ivan hit the ground with a small thud. There was no time to mess around; Blu had to finish this as soon as possible before Ivan powered up to maximum. "Luz."

Ivan sighed angrily as he looked up towards Blu, who had somehow managed to turn the tide in the fight. Not learning how to fight without his sight was a huge mistake that Ivan had made, and he would have to remained focus immediately due to his inability to sense energy, something his opponent could apparently do.

"Felixe!" Blu continued, the familiar golden energy beam charging between his wings. He prayed this would have more than enough power to incapacitate Ivan and hopefully even put him down for the count, allowing them to subdue him.

Ivan eyed him curiously from below, recognizing the dangerous and signature attack. Calmly, he braced his wings forward and prepared to take whatever was thrown. The orbs were within his grasp, nothing could stop him now.

"Ataque!" Blu roared and unleashed the giant beam towards his opponent.

Ivan stood firm, not showing the smallest sign of moving. He briefly narrowed his eyes to block out the blinding light, bracing himself firmly for the attack. Blu watched as the beam hit dead on, holding on tight with everything he had to defeat him. It wasn't enough. Though his beam blocked out his sight, Blu sensed his opponent was fighting back hard, barely putting up a worthy defensive.

"I…wont…give up!" Blu yelled, desperately wishing there was further power that he could use to overcome the stalemate.

* * *

While his blue macaw friend fought bravely against the dark lord, Sigma upheld his own responsibility to fight his former friend. Blu barely stood a chance as it is, and last thing he needed was trying to fight two enemies simultaneously. The two birds stared the other down intently, now located a small distance away from the main battle.

"Now, now, Sigma…I'm sure that you don't want to die, but challenging me is an involuntary death, and I promise you that it will be painful," Omega taunted in a mocking tone as he and Sigma glared at each other in the air.

"Save it! I could care less about what you say," Sigma shot back, crossing his wings. "If you want to die, then that's your choice, but I will not in good faith allow you to destroy this world."

Omega scoffed to his threats. "Your time under the Angelus has mode you soft. You and that would-be hero couldn't beat me together! I admit, he would have a better chance now that his hidden power has awakened, but he's not here to save you anymore."

"Good thing I don't need saving…If you really think that you can kill me, I'd love to see you try," Sigma challenged as he smirked, taking pleasure in the fact that his humorous responses were frustrating Omega.

"You want to see me try? Fine!" Omega exclaimed as he started to clench his fists and power up. He wouldn't let a rouge warrior like Sigma embarrass the commander.

Sigma lunged at Omega with an extended closed fist, but the military caught the punch in his wing. What amazed Sigma was that Omega didn't even have to use any of his effort; this would be tougher then he thought considering how powerful Omega was.

Swiftly, Sigma aimed his other fist low at Omega's chest, just managing to land the hit into the commander's gut. Omega doubled over and couldn't avoid Sigma bringing both fists down on his head, sending him toppling into the ground, landing with a large thud. A brief silence followed as the dust settled.

After a couple of moments of waiting for Omega to reappear, Sigma decided to go down there on his own. Keeping his guard up, Sigma could feel Omega was getting up and prepared to charge. Before he could react, he did not expect Omega's foot to suddenly connect against his side, forcing him across the battlefield. As Omega phased to where Sigma was going to land, the warrior of lightning phased out and kicked Omega into a nearby tree.

"You're gonna need more than that to bring me down!" Sigma said as he started to levitate up and glare at the fallen fighter. Without hesitation, he threw his wing forward and sent a full-power energy wave at the damaged tree. A loud blast sounded through the area upon the ensuing explosion from the attack hitting its intended destination. Sigma brought his wing back in and sighed loudly.

He scanned the area with caution, eyes widened and senses on high alert. Against the likes of Omega, he couldn't afford to let his guard down for a second. Suddenly, he snapped his head upwards as high amount of power was radiated from above. Before he could react, Omega's fist collided with his face. The military macaw was enraged, now with small hints of damage across his body, but otherwise unharmed.

"Nice try!" Omega mocked as he blocked Sigma's next attack. "How dare a peasant like yourself land a hit on the great Omega!"

"Jeez, do you ever stop talking?!" Sigma replied, jabbing his opponent in the face and phasing out of the way of Omega's next punch.

Phasing behind him, Sigma kicked Omega down into the ground and flew down at full speed, attempting to catch up to him in time to deliver a crippling blow. But, somehow using his flexibility, Omega turned around in midair and smirked as he pointed a single wingtip towards the approaching Sigma.

Flames of energy fired off from Omega's wing directly at Sigma, who noticed it only at the last moment. Moving his body to try his best to avoid the blow, Sigma was unable to make the attack miss his body. It scorched off a small number of feathers across his hip, forcing him to land on the ground while clutching his injury.

Sigma silently cursed himself, knowing that previous attack would have killed him head on. Fighting through the pain with the help of his adrenaline, the two flew at each other, their fists colliding, and shockwaves being generated from the power of both fighters. The combined attack blasted both fighters backwards, but Sigma suffered the worst as he collapsed while Omega merely stumbled.

"Come on, Sigma! Bring it!" Omega taunted.

Growling as he charged forward, Omega unleashed a flurry of combos onto the warrior of lighting; each punch was more powerful than the last. Sigma did his best to block all of them, but Omega was relentless in his onslaught. In a fashion that only one in a million could have pulled off in such speed, Sigma brought his fist back, wielding a small amount of lightning and sent it smashing into Omega's eye.

Omega released a small roar as he backed off, clutching one wing over his injury. Distracted with his injury, Sigma charged and did not hesitate to end this, striking hard and swift into his former friend, aiming specifically for weak areas. Still nursing his injured eye, Omega endured each strike, groaning with anguish with every punch. Summoning one final strike, Sigma landed a direct blow to Omega's side, feeling the ribs break upon impact.

"Stop!" Omega demanded and thrusted his wings forward, pushing Sigma away with a small amount of energy outburst.

Unable to counter the wall of energy with his own, Sigma stumbled backwards, but took this as an opportunity to briefly rest. Without so much as blinking, he watched as Omega lowered his wings, revealing the damage that had been done. His left eye was no more, replaced with a dark, scorched injury.

"Bad...Mistake…" Omega growled.

"What can I say? I'm resourceful!" Sigma said nonchalantly.

"Funny guy," Omega responded and slowly stood up straight. "You want to see everything have? Fine, you asked for this."

Clutching his wings tightly, Omega roared as a flaming aura of red surrounded him, generating a minor shockwave across the area that surrounded them. Unable to tolerate the blinding power, Sigma placed one wing over his eyes to shield out the extraordinary power. Refusing to allow Omega an advantage, Sigma picked up a nearby large rock and threw it forward.

The rock collided head on but shattered into hundreds of pieces before it could reach it's intended target. As seconds passed, the shockwave of energy phased away and there stood Omega, his green feathered appearance now darkened while a raging aura of dark flames surrounded him. Sigma's beak dropped, the massive increase of power was obviously even to those without energy sensing.

Omega chuckled and spread both wings. "Like what you see? You couldn't keep up when I was using a mere half of my power. Let's see how you handle this!"

Throwing his wings forward, he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at Sigma, who was a little overwhelmed by all the attacks Omega was firing. Sigma fought off the rapidly shot attacks but was so engrossed that he failed to see Omega hurling towards him, headbutting Sigma before he could react. Dazed, Sigma was unable to properly protect himself from Omega's kick, and then a punch that sent him onto rock.

As Sigma wiped a bit of blood from his beak, Omega came hurling towards him, landing a devasting blow to his torso before stomping both talons firmly against his torso. Sigma wheezed while the breath was knocked out of him, further tightened as Omega grasped him around the throat and forced him upwards.

Omega tightened his talon, intrigued to see his old friend's eyes slowly glowing red. "It's not over yet!"

Sigma responded aggressively and double-kicked Omega, barely forcing him to move. In retaliation, Omega smashed his fist against Sigma's face before tossing him elsewhere. Sigma barely recovered, coughing with heavy breaths as he tried to gather his bearings. From this moment forward, he knew the tide had been turned against him.

* * *

Fueled with rage and further desire to punish Ivan for everything he had done, Blu unleashed the drastic increase of power as his hidden potential returned. He maintained hold of his beam attack, his wings beginning to strain from wielding the power of light was taking its toll. Sweat poured from his feathers (an impossible trait as they lacked glands), his wings were shaking furiously, blood beginning to drip from the nostrils of his beak. The inner power he placed forward was too much to endure for this long. The dark lord held onto the end of the beam, placing up an indestructible defense.

Fearing his body couldn't endure anymore trauma, he had one hope to end this now. It was a risky gamble, but now, it was all or nothing. "More…POWER!"

His voice strained, and body wrathfully shook from trauma. The beam increased further, shooting down with incredible speed. Caught by surprise, Ivan had no time to increase his power to counter. He roared with anguish as his defense finally faltered and the beam overtook him at long last, engulfing him whole. The ground shattered beneath them, creating a large crater from the impact that followed.

Exhausted and finally worn out from his previous anguish, Blu's head bobbled, and he slipped off into an unconscious state, drifting towards the ground. Along the way, the Angelus met him halfway, catching him within her wings and gently setting him down. He rested as she and Jewel approached, nursing his injuries.

"Blu," Jewel spoke with concern. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," the Angelus reassured. She placed both wings firmly against his torso and closed her eyes, beginning to heal process once more. "We do not have long, we must restore his energy."

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "Why? You don't…You don't mean Ivan's still alive?!"

"Unfortunately," the Angelus admitted. "I can sense his survival. That is why we must be haste."

Her thoughts were interrupted by further conflict nearby. From the skies above, two familiar macaws suddenly shot past, rapidly exchanging blows with their opponent. By coincidence alone, they had returned to the previous spot. Breaking away, Omega slammed his wing into Sigma's gut, winding him and sending him towards the ground once more.

Sigma hit the ground with a minor thud. He leaned forward, halted shortly as Omega placed his foot hard against his opponent's torso, pinning him forward. With his only remaining eye, Omega stared his former friend down, hatred and a desire to kill him painfully visible from his sight.

He forced Sigma onto his feet, restraining throat tight enough to prevent him from fighting back. Omega hurled back his wing and unleashed unhurried and devasting blows to his torso. All he could do was cry out in anguish as his former friend tormented, intending to kill him slow and painfully. Though his body experienced pain first hand, his mind suffered from a different consequence.

In the months that passed since Nexus, he trained furiously to prepare for the day evil would return. Now it had, and his training wasn't enough. Sigma wished he had just a little more power, a fresh burst of energy to give him just a moment's advantage. For months, he felt that he simply couldn't get any stronger—no matter how much he trained. Whether he sparred, powered up, he improved less and less. Why couldn't he go any higher? He didn't know, but that no longer mattered. All he could think about was finding some way to survive this fight…a fight he was beginning to regret initiating.

As he felt his life force beginning to slip away, Omega suddenly threw him forward into a nearby tree after a burning sensation broke away his concentration. He turned around to confront his attack, marching towards her furiously with both wings raised. "You just won't rest until the very limit of my patience has been reached!"

Infuriated with their interventions, he swung his fists forward and beatdown the defenseless Queen of Light. She raised her wings to defend, but despite his low power compared to his master, it still exceeded her own. He brutally beat her within an inch of her life, striking heavy and restless. Sigma desperately pushed himself to his feet, but the previous injuries inflicted upon him were still taking their toll.

With one final strike, Omega raised his wing and fired, blasting an energy wave into her that pushed her into the air. She shrieked along the way, no doubt in anguish from his endless assault. Sigma could only watch as the Angelus collided with the ground, hitting hard with a sickening thud. She landed back first, eyes closing while her torso was left singed from the attack. Not a single bit of life remained in her. There was nothing he could do to save her.

Omega stepped forward, watching with satisfaction as a sinister smirk followed. He chuckled, raising one wing to emit a small amount of flame. "Pity. I was beginning to enjoy watching her suffer. Only regret is that she died too quickly."

Their mocking and cruelness had finally pushed him to his breaking point. Something inside snapped, something deep within was beginning to awake. Sigma remained still with his back to Omega, shaking his wings in anger, all the while he tried to his temper under control.

Now he was mad.

"You…You cruel…Insignificant…!" Sigma snapped, his voice breaking with each word.

Omega only chuckled in amusement, raising his wing to deliver the finishing blow. Sigma could have his little temper tantrum first before he died. However, this wasn't a mere fit of anger. His energy was sparking, rising even. Something was beginning to change. His previous expression dropped from one of confident to curiosity.

Sigma's barely kept himself under control, his entire body shaking in anger while he growled silently. Soon, his power was beginning to affect the environment around him. A large aura begun to form around him, huge lighting strikes followed, bright lights shadowed as well. All the while, his power was rising far beyond expectations.

Omega stepped back in surprise as Sigma's aura increased, creating a powerful shockwave that almost knocked him backwards. He raised one wing above his eyes to block out the energy from his sight, holding his footing into the ground.

Sigma continued to produce a mysterious amount of energy, causing small amounts of damage to the environment around him. Trees shattered, grass was left burned and wind pushed back anything not stuck to the ground. "I will…Make you…Suffer!"

In no more than a split second, a huge power difference had spiked, but dispersed immediately. Omega was now growing more curious to this power. There was no way Sigma could be producing this much power, pushing past his previous limit. Had he been holding back this entire time? No, he couldn't have, not with the stakes so high. He wouldn't have dared.

As his power raised more, Sigma suddenly release a roar of anger, followed with a shockwave of lighting around him to destroy anything it touched. Omega's barrier prevented harm to him. The large aura powered down to a smaller size, dimming the brightness to the point everyone could see.

Omega was not expecting the sight before him. "What?!"

Sigma stood firm, his appearance drastically changed. He was now surrounded with bright yellow aura with blue sparks of lighting around him, his entire body glowed, his eyes were completely white. Furthermore, his power had doubled than its previous limit. Whatever was standing before him was not the same Sigma as before.

The warrior of lighting turned around, his face was full of pure rage. He stomped one step forward, breaking the ground beneath him from his increase strength. "OMEGA!"

His voice was so loud that it shattered the environment as well. Worst, it caused every dark macaw nearby to tremble in fear, causing them to realize they had no idea who they were messing with. The power of this macaw far exceeded their expectations.

This was no power up. This was Sigma's true form.

Omega was just as dumbfounded, stepping back in shock. "H-H-How?! I don't understand! He was beaten! He was drained! Where did he get this power!?"

One nearby dark macaw spoke up, his voice trembling with each word. "W-With all due respect, Commander, I think this would be a good time to go and get Lord Ivan!"

"Shut up! I can handle this!" Omega reassured, but it was clear from his tone he was uncertain If he could beat him. From this point forward, he knew he had messed up.

From her hidden cover, Jewel watched with surprise as Sigma's appearance change, her turquoise eyes widened, and beak opened. Her catatonic state shook off as her mate was finally coming up, groaning softly. Gently, she wrapped her wings around him for comfort. "Blu are you alright?"

Blu blinked softly, shaking away the dizziness previous inflicted upon him. "What…Happened?"

"Blu, we're in trouble," Jewel admitted. "Ivan's still out there, the Angelus is…I don't know, and Sigma's changed."

Processing each word swiftly, Blu finally came to and leaned out of her embrace. His energy reimbursed enough for him to stand under his own strength. His eyes locked upon the lifeless Angelus and switched over towards his friend, who slowly marched towards his opponent. Omega stepped back cautiously, concerned this was a fight he may not be able to win as easily.

Sigma phased forward, catching Omega's attempt to strike him. Raising his free wing, he struck hard, forcing the evil macaw into a nearby rock. Sigma briefly paused and exchanged a look with Blu before continuing his advances.

Meanwhile, Jewel jumped to the Angelus' side, placing both wings around her and dragging the Queen of Light to safety. Her body was lifeless, eyes closed and unresponsive.

"She's okay," Blu confirmed as he knelt and offered the little energy he had gathered to help her. "Give her a minute."

Jewel nodded and stayed with the Angelus. Blu was now anxious, fearing their lightning friend had become lost and what remained as a shell of his former self. But this was going to have to wait. For now, they had pressing matters to get to. His head snapped towards the crater as a familiar dark macaw emerged, and to their horror, his body was only mildly damaged. A small number of feathers had been shredded from is torso, but otherwise unharmed.

"Clever trick," Ivan ridiculed. "But if that truly was your full power, then we have nothing further to discuss.

Blu growled and prepared himself for the fight ahead, but briefly considered his options. His energy was not yet restored, he needed at least a few minutes to rest and recover, time Ivan would be unwilling to donate. Ivan charged without warning, forcing Blu to place his wings forward in defense, but it wasn't enough to stop him from launching into the air with the dark lord following closely.

Desperately fearing her mate was going to die without help, Jewel shook the Angelus. "Wake up! You have to get up!"

Whenever her words came through was unknown as the Angelus' eyes opened and she gasped. She inspected the damage previously inflicted upon her, noting her injury was not as severe as she feared.

Her senses peaked, and eyes locked towards the source. "Sigma…? What has…?"

"It's a long story!" Jewel replied hastily. "Please, you have to get up! Blu's in trouble, he's not back to full strength!"

The Angelus stood to her feet but did not join in on the battle as Jewel intended. Instead, she slammed her wing into a nearby tree, easing her frustration. "This…This should not be happening! I am the Queen of Light! I bow to no one! Yet at my state, I cannot match Ivan's strength, and neither can Blu!"

Awestruck by her refusal, Jewel's beak opened upon hearing this refusal to fight. "What do you mean?!"

"I am sorry, but Blu does not stand a chance," the Angelus admitted, her eyes briefly narrowing towards the blue macaw as he fought off the dark lord. "It is over. Ivan cannot heal, every blow he receives is permanent. But the power difference between Blu and Ivan is too great."

Jewel was silent. After everything they had previous fought for, every battle prior to today was going to be in vain. She briefly placed a wing around her lower torso, a small part of her feeling this truly was going to be the end.

"No."

The Angelus raised her eyebrow. "Jewel, it is too-"

"Join with me!" Jewel abruptly demanded and begun to throw off her protective armor.

"What is this?" the Angelus inquired.

By now, Jewel had completely removed her clothing, revealing her beautiful blue feathers once more. What she was about to do was crazy and may restore painful memories of the past, but that was a risk she was willing to pay. "When we first met, you needed me as your host. If we joined again, wouldn't your old power return?"

Briefly pausing, the Angelus considered this generous offer. In the past, she would have accepted without reluctance, but now, she had changed for the better and considered the penalties. "I…It is a possibility, yes. But there may be desire consequences. My previous aggressive may return! Our bond may be permanent!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Jewel said determinedly. Her expression softened, and she held out one wing. "I can't lose Blu. He's everything to me. I love him more than life itself. Please."

The Angelus hesitated, but her thoughts were disrupted as a piercing screech from above. Blu was grasped by his talon and repeatedly slammed into any object within distance. Finally fueled with enough reasoning, she threw out his wing and accepted. "I am ready!"

Their wings touched, and their energies connected. In seconds, energy of light begun to surround them whole. What was going to happen next was uncertain, but this was a gamble that had be taken. For Blu, Sigma and all of Rio.

* * *

 **Another chapter closes, ladies and gentlemen. As Blu fights with everything he has to defeat Ivan, Sigma's hidden potential has finally awoke, but will it be enough to outclass Omega? You will see soon.**


	42. Chapter 42: Dual Attack

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 42: Dual Attack**

 **Hey everyone, here we are with another long chapter. Hope you guys get as much enjoyment out of it as I did writing it.**

* * *

Still terrified after witnessing such a devastating increase of power, Omega slowly backed away, cautious that this significant change of power may have become too much. Sick of running away from a fight, Omega lunged forward and spun his leg. Sigma calmly raised one wing, blocking his attack with ease. Confused, Omega withdrew his leg and desperately threw his wings in rapid formation, no longer landing anymore direct blows.

Sigma calmly sidestepped each strike, barely moving from the position he stood. As Omega threw one more strike, Sigma ducked and retaliated with a strong blow to the torso, knocking the evil macaw backwards. He growled and clutched his injury, confusion and anger clouding his judgement. He felt a sense of relief to see Sigma had ceased his advances, staring him down intently with his raging white despite lacking any notable pupils.

"Go ahead," Sigma responded, his voice lower and gruffer than previously.

Omega raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Power up, to the maximum," Sigma repeated. "Now."

Although puzzled as to what game Sigma was trying to play, Omega saw this was opportunity to turn the odds back into his favor. Instantly, Omega clenched his fists and red flaming energy shot out from his body. He gritted his beak and began to charge up, calling deep inside himself, in every dark corner, to awaken the depths of his power.

Prior to receiving his power from Lord Ivan, he had been required to prove his strength. Reminiscent, Omega laughed at how much better he had done than Sigma in the past, but now, in the present, he needed every ounce of that power if he was going to survive. Slowly, it was coming back to him, reawakening inside his bulging body.

He grunted as the veins in his forehead swelled. Omega's slender green body began to thicken. The muscles in his thighs nearly doubled in size, followed by his talons swelling up as large as volleyballs. He screamed as he continued charging, every aspect of his body beginning to swell and thicken. With one final roar, the aura dispersed and there stood Omega, his aura now an appropriate purple. His face was colder and crueler than ever. Omega let out a deep breath, dropping to the ground and relaxing his form into his unique fighting stance, his right talon casually resting behind his left.

Waiting patiently above was Sigma. He wore an expression of vague amusement, as if to announce his self-assurance. Without hesitation, he unleashed his fury in a quick dash towards Omega. As he struck with his right fist, the military reached up and caught it with his wing. Sigma swung with his left, which was also caught in Omega's palm. The two then began struggling to push through each other's defenses. Wingtips of violent opposing grips interlocked as lightning wildly struck the earth between them. The force they were simultaneously exerting split the ground below their feet in a fissure and caused the water nearby to boil. In the momentary war of brute strength neither could seem to gain the upper hand.

After a few moments of struggle, it seemed a stalemate. Omega, however, gained a slight advantage by using his feet to break the deadlock and knock Sigma backwards. Dashing after him, Omega swung an angry chop at his chest. Sigma vanished just before it struck, appearing behind Omega with a sky uppercut. His attack also missed, the force of the blow smashing the unfortunate log in its path to tiny bits. Omega had dodged just in time, teleporting in front of him.

Face to face again, the two dashed forwards, each warrior free from their restraints, and began to clobber each other. As the speed of their blows continued increasing, they were soon too quick for the untrained eye to follow. The shockwaves from each blocked attack were powerful enough to that the jungle itself seemed frightfully aware of the damage they can cause.

Sigma tanked a hard kick to the face, launching him through multiple trees before he finally slowed himself and regained balance. Omega was every bit as powerful as he had believed. How could he have ever thought he could take on Omega before unlocking his hidden potential? Until now he'd had no clue what his old friend was capable of at max power, and he had to admit it was impressive. He smiled. It was as much of a thrill as he could have hoped for. He knew his own resolve was unending. He, Sigma, the warrior of lightning, would prove to himself and all his foes why he should be feared.

* * *

Blu panted with exhaustion, his body beginning to drain of energy. He remained perched upon the top of a tree, one wing grasped tightly around his torso. Ivan abruptly joined him, taking extra care to avoid breaking a branch. The blue macaw forced himself upright, mustering his strength to fight, but deep down, his odds were slim to none and he couldn't hold on much longer.

"You have reached your limit," Ivan noted.

Between pants and trembling wings, Blu stepped forward and locked eyes with the dark lord. He tightened his wings and charged, throwing two strikes towards Ivan's head, who calmly moved to avoid. Ivan crossed his wings to block a kick from Blu, retaliating by tripping his opponent. As Blu fell from the branch, he swiftly raised one wing and fired a minor blast.

Ivan caught the blast and tossed it into the air as it exploded. He jumped down and followed Blu towards the ground, throwing his fist into Blu's wing as he made one desperate attempt to block. As they held position while falling, Blu threw his free wing forward, missing once more and allowing Ivan to slam his fist into his ribs. Relentless as ever, Ivan followed with two sharp jabs across his face and spun, landing one final kick to his ribs and sending him towards the ground. Blu collided, his head hit against the ground and briefly stunned him in place. His head spun with anguish, filled with dizziness as he desperately tried to remain conscious.

Ivan landed beside him softly, raising his wing forward and charging a power beam. "At least have the audacity to open your eyes and face me."

The blue macaw was unresponsive, dazed and confused. His head slipped back, and he drifted away into an unconscious state. Ivan eyed him for a moment, torn between killing an opponent without seeing the fear in his eyes. Though tempted, he learned to not give his foes chances to recover and suffer in the long run.

"Goodbye Blu."

Ivan fired his attack, his eyes raised in surprise as his blast was suddenly knocked away. He turned to react, his wing suddenly restrained by another foe. Ivan moved to attack, but instead, he froze in dismay to the sight before him. The source of the power appeared from the sides, standing before him with a large trail of gold energy following. The energy trail continued to flow, forcing Ivan to squint his eyes slightly. Before long, the energy begun to settle down and revealed a familiar face he never dared to see.

There stood the Angelus, glaring towards him with determination, her previous exhausted expression had faded. Her white feathers were now covered with a golden yellow and her aura was smoother than before with perfect energy control. He raised an eyebrow, complex to see her in this appearance. Without exchanging a word, she suddenly jolted her talon and kicked him away. He groaned and swiftly dug into the ground to avoid slipping. Admittedly, her attack had hurt, stinging the side of his hip.

Ivan narrowed his eyes towards her, growling softly. "Impossible."

"Nothing is truly impossible, nephew," the Angelus responded, her voice doubled with an echo as if two entities were speaking simultaneously. "Your arrogance has betrayed you and now you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

Ivan scoffed and marched forward. "Don't get cocky just because you got a little power up. It won't save you."

The two warriors attacked and defended, fighting back and forth, up and down, striking and blocking with expert precision, neither willing to give up the slightest advantage. The Angelus landed a punch to Ivan's stomach, but he immediately countered, punching the side of the Angelus's head and kicking her backwards. The Angelus stumbled before she lunged forward, but Ivan jumped into the air, kicking her in the head and knocking her through a tree. The Angelus jumped back up, briefly pausing to compose herself.

"You're doing surprisingly better than our first confrontation," Ivan noted and brushed off where she had injured him previously. "A little more power and you may have-"

His speech was abruptly cut off as she suddenly moved around behind him with frightening speed, grabbing his tail and hurling him away. Ivan mowed down the jungle as he bounced along the ground, managing to right himself about a mile away. He stood up, glancing around for any sign of his enemy.

Sure enough, he spotted her charging in the distance. He gripped the ground and blocked her attempt at a punch, countering with a high kick against her face. She fell through the sky, performing a flip to land without harm. Ivan appeared behind her, but this time, the Angelus was expecting him, and her leg strike caught Ivan off-guard, knocking the dark lord into the ground, driving him several feet down into the dirt.

There was a snarl from underneath, and Ivan rose from underground, soil cascading off his feathers. He appeared once more, growling as blood seeped from a large gash across his torso, but he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care.

The Angelus rushed towards Ivan, who raised his wing and resisted her charge, skidding back through the dirt against the force of the Angelus's impact. They took off again with the Angelus chasing Ivan through bushes and trees, over lakes and mountains. She eventually lost track of Ivan, and as soon as she stopped to try and find him, he crashed into her back with both feet, throwing a powerful punch that made the Angelus's vision swim. However, weakened from his injuries, Ivan overbalanced from his next attack, and the Angelus, having just recovered, caught him in a headlock. She desperately tried to force Ivan's neck down in an attempt to snap it and finish the dark lord for good.

He twisted to the side, kicking one of the Angelus's feet off the ground to destabilize him. Ivan pushed away with all his might, and the Angelus landed flat on his back before Ivan jumped down on top of her, driving her into the ground with both feet, pouncing off her as he landed against the ground.

"I should have killed you when you were incapacitated!" Ivan admitted.

"Shut up!" the Angelus suddenly rocketed into Ivan, punching him and snapping his head left, right and then straight backwards. Ivan refused to let himself retreat a step, simply skidding back with the force of the impacts, dragging along the rough ground until his feet were beginning to bleed. His head hung as he gasped for breath, feeling battered and broken all over.

The Angelus ceased this opportunity to end this now. Swiftly cupping her wings together, one blast was all she needed to kill him. "Luz-"

Without warning, Ivan gathered his energy, propelling himself at his foe and breaking her attack.

He gripped the Angelus by the sides of her head and rammed his beak into her face. The force of the impact knocked her back as the Angelus reeled, blood pouring from her face and seeping down from the top of her head, all the while Ivan skidded to a halt, watching carefully as she staggered around.

The Angelus screamed, struggling to stand and swinging a fist, but Ivan caught it. He gave two quick jabs to the stomach that winded the Angelus, following up by kicking her into the air, racing ahead of to meet and slam her to the ground, and then landing on top, one foot resting on the Angelus's head.

Grasping his talon tightly around her head, he begun to apply pressure, torturing her as she squirmed. "Why do you persist? Why do you not understand it's over?"

Between the agonizing pain and tight compression, she responded firmly without fear. "You can beat me into the ground all day, but what I represent can never be destroyed by a creature like you!"

Merely amused by her words, Ivan lifted her into the air and raised his wing to strike. Instead, his eyes narrowed towards the familiar blue macaw charging towards him from the sky. He growled with frustration. "Don't you peasants ever stay down!"

* * *

"Is that all, Omega? Or are you still only toying around?" Sigma announced as he smugly wiped a streak of blood from his bottom beak.

Omega roared with frustration and vanished along with Sigma as their light speed movements and attacks began again. This time, Sigma was maintaining his cool much too easily and Omega could sense that any edge he had previously possessed was now gone. Originally, with his maximum power, he estimated his own physical strength to have a slight advantage over his former friend, but as he continued to exert himself his power began to falter. He was tiring out and to his frustration Sigma seemed to have hardly taken much damage.

"What are you?!" Omega questioned loudly.

Before the military macaw could speak another word, Sigma hurled his iron fist into Omega's gut. He coughed as blood flew out of his bean. He couldn't breathe. The mighty gold and blue macaw's fist were lodged firmly in his torso.

"All my life, I've been running, trying not lose control of myself, to break something, someone, never allowing my power to lose control for a moment! Or people die!" Sigma yanked his hand out swiftly and, in one powerful stroke from both his fists, hammered Omega towards the ground. "But no more! You're a tough guy, Omega. I'm sure you can withstand anything I have to offer."

As he lectured his opponent, Omega forced himself upwards, grunting as he clutched one wing tightly around his torso. He panted and wiped a small trail of blood from his beak, facing upwards to lock eyes with him. Frustrated that he no longer had the winning edge, he spread his wings challengingly. "I can take anything you can throw at me! BRING IT!"

Sigma stretched back his fist and generated everything he had into a single fist, sparking and trembling with wielding such power in a single position. He lunged forward and dived towards his opponent, free wing placed to his side and talons pressed tightly. With such incredible speed, Omega knew his options were limited. Too late to run, too late to avoid. His only hope was to counter.

With a light growl, he placed both wings forward and crossed them in front of his body. He fully intended to block whatever Sigma was planning. He was a wielder of darkness, a commander of the dark army, personal aid to Lord Ivan himself. He was not going to lose to someone like Sigma, especially to those who were beneath him.

The gap between them closed rapidly, both fighters growing more cautious with every passing second. Sigma continued to charge, his fist tightened and concentrating with everything he learned. Omega adjusted his footing against the ground, bracing himself for impact. If he missed, Omega would have the advantage to end this now.

As Sigma finally closed in, Omega steadied and ready. His eyes briefly glanced to the right as the Angelus hurled through the sky with Lord Ivan following closely and a blue macaw pursing them. This proved to be a mistake he would live to regret. As he snapped his head forward, Sigma suddenly dashed to the side, too fast for Omega to keep up. Without hesitation, he slammed his fist into his former friend's back, blasting both of them away from the powerful impact.

Sigma hurled away, his wing partially damaged from wielding such power into a single position, but this was nothing in comparison with his foe. Omega screamed with agony as his spine snapped, the pain strengthening as he fell and landed upon his injured back. His roars echoed around, and tears formed within his eyes, his full power dropping to nothing more than an empty shell.

Ivan noted the commotion nearby before he was kicked aside by Blu, unable to sense his opponent coming for him. The blue macaw remained positioned mid-air as the dark lord fell, no doubt using this time to gather his strength.

Briefly calming himself, Sigma's raging pupils briefly settle, revealing his eyes once more as the newly powered Angelus stood before him. Both relieved and surprised to see her alive, Sigma approached, joining on the same branch he took extra care not to damage.

"Angelus, you're okay!" Sigma exclaimed with relief. "Thank goodness. I feared the worst, I-"

"Sigma," the Angelus interrupted softly. "It is okay. I am more concerned with you. This appearance, this power…Incredible."

Sigma briefly observed himself, observing his new appearance for the first time after defeating his old friend. "I feel…Great. When I thought you died, something inside of me snapped. I don't know what is was, but this was the key to bringing out my power."

The Angelus smiled as her gentle aura continue to glow smoothly. "It was love, Sigma. Your desire to protect me finally awakened your hidden potential. I…I am proud of you, for everything. Thank you."

Through his raging appearance, Sigma briefly smiled and for the first time they had known each other, the two exchanged a brief hug, relieved to see the other was well. Curiously, he stepped back and observed her appearance.

"You're back to your full power?" Sigma noted, and she nodded in return. "How is this possible?"

"Jewel and I are one once more," the Angelus replied, briefly turning away to see Blu ascending nearby, having heard their conversation. Noting his concern, she offered him a wing. "It is okay. It was Jewel's will, not my own. We can separate whenever we please."

Feeling a sense of relief, Blu briefly joined them, but that's when their attention drifted elsewhere upon sensing the familiar foe. Ivan rejoined them, having caught up after the blue macaw's little scheme. His eyes averted towards the injured military macaw, forcing him to land beside him to inspect the damage.

Upon seeing his master and trusted friend, Omega weakly raised one wing for assistance. "Lord Ivan…I…I can't move my talons…Please, help me."

Ivan grinned and raised his wing to assist. Omega's grin swiftly changed into one of horror as a small energy blast charged between his master's wing. Before he could so much as plead, Ivan fired the blast head on, killing him in an instance as the trio watched with disgust.

Without hesitation, Blu and Sigma descended below to confront him once more. The Angelus was prepared to follow, but was abruptly ordered to remain by Blu, explaining they needed her as a last resort if needed. Though hesitate since the odds were already not in their favor, she complied and so did her host. Omega was dead now, lessening one more threat within their way. Only one more opponent to defeat.

Ivan.

The dark lord was waiting for them as he kicked aside his former commander, stepping forward to meet them halfway. Blu stood his ground, his gentle aura surrounding him while golden eyes did not move away from his opponent. Before long, Sigma descended from the sky and stood by his friend's side, still within his true form as his lifeless white orbs locked towards the cruel leader.

"You defeated Omega," Ivan stated. "Well done. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Blu's eyes narrowed, sickened to how someone could treat his own followers so harsh. "You're a monster and we're going to stop you."

"Are you now?" Ivan questioned curiously. Briefly chuckling as his own purple and red aura grew, he calmly placed both wings to his sides. "I have been rather harsh with my attacks, mostly because I do not share my kind's willingness to toy with people and have it backfired in the long run. But I will give you a free pass just this once. Go ahead. Power up. Give me everything you have. I will wait."

This sudden change of heart was certainly generous from the dark lord. But with the orbs in his position and his armies handling the defenders of Rio, he already had the advantage. Exchanging a look and a nod of agreement, Blu and Sigma turned towards Ivan as they chanted simultaneously. "LET'S GO, IVAN!"

Suddenly, two large auras surrounded them as they bellowed, their voices straining from the excessive pain they were putting themselves through. The Angelus (still joined with Jewel) watched with amazement as her friends were standing strong against the dark lord without a single trace of fear.

"Incredible…" the Angelus muttered as her voice trailed.

Jewel spoke from within, having regained her consciousness. _"They're going full power?"_

"Yes," the Angelus confirmed.

 _"Shouldn't we help?"_ Jewel suggested.

The Angelus briefly smiled in reassurance. "I do not think we need to intervene."

Blu's roar raised into a scream as his blue feathers were surrounded with a golden aura, standing up and erupting. His eyes were golden, his body more defined and his overall appearance lighter from the energy and light output of the golden aura from the energy that was discharged from within. He inhaled deeply as his body adjusted to the rise of power, clutching his wings to ease some of the necessary tension.

Sigma repeated a similar feat he yelled in anguish, still unaccustomed to his true form, especially now that he was pushing his body to the very limit. His aura increased and hair spiking upwards while electrical sparks emitted around his body. An aura of shaded yellow added with blue glow appeared, emitting particles with blue electricity of lighting and his muscles bulking up. Finally, his irises and pupils disappeared fully, leaving his eyes ranging white.

This was it. This was everything they had to give. It had to be enough. From here on, this was their final stand. It was all or nothing. The two friends marched forward, their increased power pushing away nearby objects while unintentionally damaging to the ground with their steps. Their eyes never left their opponent, willpower fueling their desire to defeat the dark lord.

Their increase of power was impressive, but Ivan's confidence had not faltered. He calmly spoke a single word, one that would officially begin their fight the death. "…Come."

Without hesitation, Blu and Sigma unleashed a roar as they lunged forward simultaneously, stretching back their respective right and left fists. Ivan raised his wings and blocked both of their attacks before an all-out battle begun. Blu and Sigma were on the offensive, striking hard and swift and forcing Ivan backwards. He blocked and dodged most of their attacks, remaining on the defensive for now.

Together as one, Blu and Sigma charged towards Ivan and continued their endless attacks, refusing to give Ivan any room to breathe if it meant sustaining victory. Ivan remained on the defensive, patiently waiting for an opening in their attack to exploit. He was slightly puzzled as such an opportunity never presented itself but remained calm and continued to recoil.

Blu and Sigma threw their respective right and left wings forward that Ivan caught in both his own. Swiftly, they raised their free wings and slammed hard in his torso, knocking him a few feet back. Refusing to give him any breathing space, they charged and continued their attacking, mixing up their combat styles to avoid creating an obvious pattern that could be countered.

Growing tired of remaining on defense, Ivan threw his wing towards Blu and slammed him backwards. As the blue macaw fell back, Sigma threw his wing into his lower torso. Ivan moved to counter, only to be shoved back by Blu. Together, Blu and Sigma kicked him backwards and returned to their coordinated attack. Ivan was beginning to grow more and more restless. He threw one wing forward to pushed them away. Blu lunged forward to take the blow on purpose, allowing Sigma to overtake him and headbutt him.

While briefly stunned, the friends charged their respective energy attacks and fired from one wing each, combining into a bright electrical attack. Ivan swiftly crossed his wings and blocked the attack head on, receiving nothing more than a small singe. He jumped back to avoid their combined kick, performing a backflip to kick Sigma towards the sky as his talon connected with his beak.

Blu threw his talon towards Ivan's head, forcing him to duck down to avoid. Halfway down, he was punched into the torso by a returning Sigma. Acting quickly, Blu raised his wing and struck Ivan directly into the side of his beak. Sigma followed suit and added a punch of his own to Ivan's lower side.

Their heavy punches stunned the dark lord and forced him to take up a defensive stance. Together, they lunged forward with their talons raised. Ivan raised both wings and caught their kicks halfway, spinning a full one-hundred and eighty degrees before releasing his hold. The friends were spinning away, barely stopping as he came hurling towards them.

Ivan caught Sigma by his throat and slammed his fist into his face. As he threw a second punch, Blu kicked him against the head and briefly stunned him long enough for Sigma to break free. With Ivan's attention focused elsewhere, Sigma placed both wings against the ground, performing a handstand before hurling himself forward upside down, delivering a successful double kick.

"Their combined attack is throwing Ivan off guard!" the Angelus exclaimed. "We may have found our second advantage."

"I don't get it," Jewel admitted. "Isn't Ivan just as trained as they are?"

"Quite the contrary," the Angelus added. "Ivan is a master of magic and power manipulation, but his devotion has cost him precious training. He is no martial artist and knows nothing of combat. He is simply relying on his speed and strength alone to fight them."

To further prove her point, Ivan received a couple of sharp jabs from Blu's confusing barrage of strikes. Pushing past it, he grasped Blu by his throat, but before he could inflict anymore damage, Sigma had intervened by striking his wing into Ivan's talon, forcing him to drop his target. He moved to grasp Sigma in a headlock, only for his ally to return and knock him off balance. Their teamwork allowed them to cover each other when they were in trouble, preventing Ivan from gaining any advantage.

Sigma struck Ivan twice in the stomach, forcing him to try and protect his lower side. This left him open for Blu to attack from above, kicking a talon against Ivan's head. He backed away, raising both wings in a defensive posture. The many hits he was forced to endure had left him surprised. Not many had been able to stand up to him for so long, even in teams. The closet anyone had got to giving him a challenge was his elite guards.

A pair of macaws had brought him the most trouble he had in a long time. It was not only surprising, but frustrating as well. Had he come so far to lose like this?

With another punch, Blu had forced Ivan to block, leaving him open on his right side for Sigma to attack. Together, they pushed him backwards before beginning another barrage of punches and kicks. Their rapid speed of attacks forced Ivan backwards, but he had both wings raised and deflected each of their attacks for now.

Ivan's eyes briefly flashed as a familiar memory appeared before him. Lord Nexus was not just his uncle, but his idol. He was devoted to serving him, willingly following his every order for a new world. Nexus would never live to see that world come true, but Ivan wasn't prepared to let that dream falter. This was not going to happen.

"ENOUGH!" Ivan suddenly screamed, his calm composer finally snapping. He threw both wings forward and caught their throats, paralyzing them midair. Swiftly, he punched hard into his opponents, knocking them both to the ground.

Truly enraged, he ascended and threw back his wing, wielding a familiar attack none of them had forgotten. "Morte Matar!"

Blu and Sigma's eyes widened as the large purple beamed hurled towards them. They broke away just in time as it collided with the ground, destroying a part of the area they were fighting. Ivan held onto his attack, but that's when a burning sensation collided against the side of his face. Unable to sense or avoid the swift attack, he was forced to endure it head on.

Ivan released his beam to briefly nurse his injury. He could feel the side of his face burning, feathers scorched and almost exposing his under skin. He removed his wing, revealing the right side of his face was now scorched red with small traces of black. "You!"

The Angelus ascended nearby and threw her wing forward once more. "Grande estrondo!"

This time, he was ready. He swatted away the blue orb and advanced forward. Blu and Sigma were one stop ahead to intervene, but now he was bad. He raised both wings and slammed them aside, catching up with the Angelus and tightening both talons around her head. He spun and kicked her towards the ground, watching with delight as she hit with a sickening thud.

"Pathetic!" Ivan growled as he arched back two wings. "I will not succumb to any of you. You miserable peasants! I've watched over your world intently. Do you think singing and dancing is going to save you from me?!"

The trio joined together as Blu and Sigma stood protectively in front of the Angelus. The former stepped forward to respond.

"Two things!" Blu snapped. "One: it's called samba. Two: is that the best you can do?"

"You're just asking for it now," Ivan roared and held his wings tight to his sides, diving down towards the three with incredible speed thanks to his enhanced powers. Blu and Sigma raised their wings to unleash a bombardment of blasts, each one landing but proving harmless. As the gap between them closed with, they moved aside as the Angelus stepped forward.

She raised one wing as forward, screeching aloud. "Ardente luz!"

Ivan was too late to stop as the bright and extraordinary light shined from the tip of her wings, creating a powerful wave into his eyes. He exclaimed with pain as his eyes felt extraordinary pain, leaving him blinded. Knowing the effects were only temporary, Blu and Sigma jumped to action, thrusting another coordinated energy attack to incinerate him whole.

Unfortunately, what Ivan lacked in sight and sense, he still had his hearing. He thrust his wings outwards and generate a giant shield, deflecting their attacks away with ease. The three moved to attack while he was momentarily blinded, but they were too slow. Ivan increased his power further, pushing the trio away.

In a matter of seconds, his vision returned and now he was enraged. Swiftly, Sigma charged first, arching his wing backwards to generate a small lightning bolt. As he threw the swift blast, the Angelus charged from behind and Blu joined her by swirling around towards Ivan's left. Unwilling to be made a fool of a second time, Ivan swatted away Sigma's bolt before speedily catching Blu's talon and spinning around to throw him into the Angelus.

Sigma continued charging, his face meeting Ivan's fist as the dark lord turned around in an instance. Ivan caught up and unleashed a barrage of punches, landing swift and solid blows. The speed in which they were thrown didn't register until Ivan finally front flipped and kicked him towards the ground. The pain sunk in as he fell, hurting further upon hitting a large rock with a sickening thud.

Had it not been for his heavy durability, his spine may have been broken. His true form prevented such injury, allowing him to sustain more damage than before, but it was still nothing compared to Ivan's power. Sigma emerged from the rubble just as Blu landed beside him while the Angelus was kicked towards them.

The trio stepped back, panting softly with exhaustion while their auras gently filled the silence with a small hum. Ivan levitated slowly towards them, a God among others as they loomed below. Their determination was a strong as ever, but the same could not be said for their confidence. All of them had received incredible power, putting them on par with even the strongest of foes. But it wasn't enough. Even together, they couldn't stop him.

"Done already," Ivan chuckled and softly powered two flames of dark essence between his grasp. "I am disappointed."

"Disappointed to know you're going to die?" Sigma countered aggressively.

Ivan grinned in amusement. "Quite the differ. I am disappointed to know victory is within my grasp. I have taken the World of Light, I have the Orbs, my power is far beyond to your own. And best of all, it's not even dinner time."

The trio's eyes narrowed as he advanced. A sense of fear was finally beginning to take over, not for their own lives but for the sake of Rio. They were only protectors now, the only ones that stood even a slight chance of defeating the dark lord. Without them, there was nothing between Ivan and his goal. Summoning their inner strength, the three prepared to make their final stand.

Birds of a feather had to stick together.

* * *

 **Another chapter gone by! A lot to offer today. The Angelus and Jewel are one once more, Omega is dead and the trio prepare their final stand against the dark lord. The final chapter of arc 4 coming soon.**


	43. Chapter 43: Final Stand

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

 **Chapter 43: Final Stand**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the end of arc 4 and to end this story on a high note and just for you guys, it's gonna be a big final. Thank you to everyone for reading,** **especially** **to my friends David, Gale, John, Carley and Norman. Without their support, this series wouldn't have been published. Thanks for the support over the years, guys,** **couldn't** **ask for better friends. Without another word, here we are.**

* * *

Together as one, the trio of heroes finished their preparation and were ready to end this. Now that each fighter possessed a newfound power and knew of their opponent's weakness, they were sure to win. All they needed was to be smart, work together and do nothing to antagonize him further.

"It's over, Ivan!" Blu warned. "You can't beat us all!"

Amused by his empty threats, Ivan chuckled. "Is that a fact? The Orbs of Light and Dark are within my grasp, I could simply snap," he paused and clicked his talons "my toes and you will all be dead. Of course, mercy isn't an option either. You can die quickly or painfully. Your choice."

"We will never submit to you!" the Angelus responded.

Preparing to end this quickly, Blu charged forward with his fist stretched back. As he moved halfway, a powerful kick from dark lord sent him flying. He recovered with a back flip as the Angelus stepped forward to take his place.

Roaring as her power raised with the help of her ally, the Angelus charged and begun her attack, her energy raised extraordinary. With great power she could never have witnessed coming, Ivan blasted her with ease with a small energy wave, knocking her into a nearby tree. He prepared to follow, but that's when a new voice joined them.

"Ivan!"

Shifting around, he swatted away the lighting strike before raising his wing to blast him away in a similar fashion. The yellow and blue macaw raised both wings and countered with his own. Their energy locked midway, but the power difference between them gave Sigma no chance of winning like this.

With ease, Ivan pushed him to the ground, slamming with great power. As Sigma fell face down, Ivan prepared to finish him off with a blast of energy, only for another familiar face to block him once more. Blu stood in front, pushing his power to the limits as he deflected the blast with minimum effort.

While distracted with Blu, the Angelus took advantage of his distraction and swiftly charged a small energy blast and launched it forward, intending to catch him off guard. Ivan was forced to duck to avoid her blast, allowing Blu to return his own energy blast, igniting the dark lord for a couple of seconds before knocking him backwards.

Attempting to finish him before he recovered, the Angelus thrust her wings backwards and charged two light beams forward. She unleashed the dual beams forward, sustaining the form enough to deter him. Despite her close range and switch attack, she missed after Ivan rolled out of the way. Dropping her wave, she charged forward and threw her fist forward to which he dodged before kicking her backwards. Jolting his wing outwards, he caught the fist of Blu before throwing him away with a sharp kick.

The Angelus returned and threw another strike, only for Ivan catch her wing within his own, slowly applying pressure until she could no longer tolerate the pain and deterred her from fighting. She groaned as the bones beneath her wing begun to crack, no doubt in the process of breaking from his superior strength. Even her newly power from Jewel couldn't protect herself from this.

The Angelus raised her free wing and struck him against the face hard, but he did not let go. In retaliation, Ivan kicked her in the torso before tossing her away. As she landed, Ivan threw his wingtip forward and unleashed a barrage of blasts, firing multiple beams towards his opponent.

The Angelus rapidly sidestepped in multiple directions to dodge the beams. Though her enhanced speed allowed her to avoid the lethal blasts, a few of them scorched against her body. She groaned in anguish as they created many sharp burns against her body. At this rate, she would tire out and then a lethal beam would piece through her.

"Now you comprehend the situation before you," Ivan chuckled as applied more power. "The true power of the darkness."

Still forced to endure such a punishment, the Angelus continued to cry out as Ivan tortured her with his attack. Her flesh was beginning to burn up, smoke emitting from her body and shredding small parts of her feathers. Ivan smirked as he prepared to finish her, but a sudden great pain distracted him from his thoughts, incredible blow hitting his stomach.

Relieved the pain had ceased, the Angelus raised her head in confusion. That was until she realized her savior was no other than brotherhood leader himself, who had distracted Ivan. Vadin lowered his wing, eyeing the dark lord without fear.

"Vadin," Ivan greeted as he lowered towards the ground, meeting the small macaw on ground level. "It seems the lesser beings freed you from captivity."

"So, it would seem," Vadin agreed while crossing his wings.

Chuckling, Ivan spun his staff and lodged it into the ground, having no reason to use it now that the powers of the orbs were within him. "With the deaths of Omega and Deuvo, I do have a couple of openings for my right-hand. Why fight with the losing side? Join with the dark forces, reclaim your title as General and be at my side as a new world follows."

Vadin eyed him curiously, narrowing his eyes between the dark lord and the three injured birds nearby. Keeping his eyes with Blu, a grin formed. "I do admit your offer is more than tempting, Ivan. It would be a great privilege to join with your side, to destroy these lesser beings with a single thought."

By now, Vadin had moved beside the dark lord, earning detestable looks from the others nearby as they summoned the strength to push themselves upwards. Ivan grinned upon realizing his influence was strong enough to corrupt those with evil desires. However, he was not expecting Vadin to suddenly throw his wing forward and blast him with a swift yet powerful strike.

The blast collided head on, engulfing Ivan in a cloud of smoke and leaving the trio nearby stunned. Vadin calmly joined with them as he turned towards Ivan. "But at least they had the audacity to not dispose of me whenever my usefulness comes to an end."

Though surprised and initially angered by his actions, the three friends never fought they would be grateful for his support. Everyone joined together as the cloud of smoke begun to disperse, revealing a very un-amused Ivan.

"That was a mistake," Ivan warned and threw one wing back, charging a small wave of power between his grasp. "I will cleanse your flesh!"

He threw the energy wave forward, hitting Vadin and knocking him a small distance away. Blu's eyes widened in surprise before his emotions turned into anger. With a roar of might, Blu raised both wings, charged forward and struck him in the stomach. Using his new-found strength, Blu proceeded to slam Ivan against the trees, followed with a strike to the ground.

Though initially caught off guard, Ivan recovered as he raised one talon and caught the blue macaw by his throat, tightening his grip. Clutching one wing against his throat, Blu was forced to endure the attack while Ivan had him at his mercy.

With his free wing, Ivan raised one wingtip and placed it against Blu's forehead. "This is the end for you."

Mustering his inner strength, Blu thrust his wings and legs outwards, creating a powerful aura that sent the dark lord flying into a nearby tree. Enraged, Ivan charged forward and grasped Blu by his foot, dragging him around the area as he scrapped along the ground. To follow with this, Ivan proceeded to toss him up and down, slamming him into every object within sight.

Blu's determination against him kept him conscious, giving him the will to continue, but it was not enough. Before long, Blu endured all he could before Ivan slammed him into the ground, finally slipping off into unconsciousness. With no other foe to oppose him, Ivan intended to finish them right now, starting with the two birds before him.

The Angelus remained half-conscious from the previous attack as she pushed herself up and recognized the familiar face of the dark lord approaching. Her strength had not recovered enough to continue fighting yet. The pain she had endured had done more damage than she predicated.

Sigma lunged forward from where he was hiding, hurling a lighting ball towards him. Quickly turning, Ivan snapped his head to the side as a powerful energy sphere charged towards him. This blasted exploded enormously upon contact, engulfing the dark lord in a huge mushroom cloud. The birds averted the gaze towards smoke of cloud, knowing it was only a matter of time until he emerged again.

Vadin assisted Blu, taking his wings to help him stand. "Get up. You can sleep when we've won."

"Thanks," Blu nodded as he brushed off the debris scattered across his feathers.

The cloud of smoke dispersed, revealing the glowing form of Ivan. Despite the powerful attack catching him off guard, the dark lord showed no signs of physical damage at all. Cracking his neck to release tension, he eyed the four warriors before him. "You four certainly are persistent."

Ivan's fist slammed into Blu, knocking him away through the air. Sigma charged Ivan from the right, but the dark lord grabbed him right out of the air, throwing him back into the ground. The Angelus charged from behind, her stomach meeting Ivan's fist in mid-air, flooring her. Blu charged him once more, an energy blast detonating harmlessly on Ivan's back, serving only to annoy him. Ivan swung around, kicking Blu's legs out from under him.

The three fighters leapt at Ivan from all sides and he just smiled. He dodged around their charge, smashing Blu to the ground and turning to the others. The Angelus grasped Ivan at the talon, unbalancing him long enough for Sigma to fly in under his guard and land a solid two-footed kick to his chest. Ivan fell back, grunting with annoyance, but instantly recovered, standing up straight and charging back at them.

Blu caught Ivan's punch, the impact driving him down towards the ground. Ivan threw his leg around and kicked the Angelus away, tossing a flickering purple energy blast after her that exploded on impact, throwing her further back. He proceeded to kick Sigma in the side and causing him to crash painfully into a section of the ground, the impact jarring against his ribs. Blu jumped up from underneath, using the element of surprise and punching Ivan square in the face before was kicked to the ground once more. Backing away briefly, everyone gathered together as Ivan descended towards the ground.

"We stand together against you," Blu said firmly. "As long as we draw breath, you will never rule our home!"

"Oh, but I will," Ivan disagreed and pressed his talon into the ground, pushing himself into the air as he threw back his wings and charged two energy waves around his wings.

Together, the four birds stood together before the evil dark lord. Determined to destroy this monster, everyone grasped wings and they powered up to maximum. Their combined teamwork created a giant aura of yellow and purple. Their roars filled the abandoned jungle, their determination stronger than ever. From here on, it was all or nothing.

Narrowing his eyes, Ivan powered up further. "Come then! Duplo Destruir!"

With a roar that shattered the very environment around him, he threw both wings forward and unleashed two purple beams with hints of red and electricity. On instinct, the four birds charged their respective attacks as well, determined to counter his attack with their own.

Blu and the Angelus stood side by side, cupping their wings together and charging the beam of light between them. Simultaneously, they threw their wings forward and chanted the signature attack. "Luz Felixe Ataque!"

Sigma spread both his wings and gathered the power of electricity before throwing his wings forward and unleashing the giant attack. "Elétrico Destruiçã!"

Vadin raised a single wing and unleashed the powerful, burning attack. "Mal chama!"

Halfway, their respective yellow, gold and purple beams collided with Ivan's attack. The impact shook not only this expanse, but the entire jungle around them from such a devastating attack. The colors of their attacks entwined into one, the light generated by this combined energy was so intense that the whole area was illuminated to many shades of gold and purple.

The energy waves collided, both sides trying desperately to push the other back. Everyone gritted their beaks, their feet firm against the ground and wings sustaining their beams in desperation, not daring to let go for the sake of all reality itself. This was it, the final battle, the event that would determine history.

Through their combined attack generated extraordinary power, it was not enough to overtake Ivan's weapon before them. The heroes were just about holding it back, any less and this would be over in an instance. They held on with everything they had, but it wasn't enough. Ivan was simply too powerful to be beaten like this.

"Put more power forward!" the Angelus demanded.

"Shut up!" Vadin responded.

Without hesitation, Vadin allowed his ego to get the better of him as he charged into battle, releasing his beam. He swiped his fists in rapid succession, each one landing a lethal and swift blow. As he threw his fist forward, his eyes widened in horror as Ivan let go of his beam and caught his wing.

With a small squeeze, he crushed Vadin's wing in a similar fashion, forcing him down before he proceeded to knee him in the stomach, followed with a powerful blast that sent the small macaw flying across the other side of the area.

Sigma took his turn as he threw his talon forward to which Ivan calmly ducked to avoid. He grasped Sigma in a choke hold before tossing him elsewhere. In a matter of seconds, he had disposed of two fighters.

The Angelus forced herself to stay focused as Vadin and Sigma were dispatched, knowing she couldn't let her guard down for a single second more. Turning, she exchanged looks with Blu. "We'll take him together."

The remaining two charged and attacked Ivan simultaneously, attacking in different directions to throw him off guard. Despite their combined attack, they were unable to land a single blow. He was fast, faster than any of them could imagine. Once he grew tired of toying with them, Ivan proceeded to blast them away via an energy repulse.

The Angelus and Blu caught their footing. Refusing to give him space, Blu raised his wings and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. Not surprisingly, Ivan deflected it with ease, chuckling in amusement as to why Blu would try such a foolish attack.

Then what's when it dawned on him it was a ruse. While blocking Blu's attack, the Angelus swooped in from the right, striking her leg towards him. He foot made contact, knocking him to the side. As he stumbled mid-air, that's when Vadin charged forward and punched him directly in the face. While he was distracted, Blu unleashed minor energy wave.

Acting fast, Ivan dropped his guard to avoid their fist, forced to absolve Blu's attack. He kicked the Angelus away as Blu blasted him, releasing grunts of pain while doing so. Simultaneously, he ducked a fist from Vadin before whacking him away with his foot. Blu did not ease him one bit, now using both wings to inflict more damage. Even if this attack would not kill him, any damage they could inflict would give them an advantage.

For a second, it appeared that this attack would finish him off, but he wasn't a powerful dark lord for a reason. Fueling on the pain Blu caused him and turning it into anger, his power increased dramatically as he attacked Blu, using his powers to dominate the macaw's mind.

The blue macaw fell, clutching both wings against his head in agony, pain took a hold of his body that left him paralyzed. Ivan was not finished by a long shot. He caught up and grasped him by the leg before slamming him into the ground in rapid succession, repeating the same pattern until Blu had enough. Roaring, Blu pushed and kicked his way free.

Before Ivan could continue fighting his opponent, Sigma's fist came directly towards him. With a frustrated sigh, he unleashed a few beams to which the younger fighter dodged. Sigma caught up and tackled him mid-air. While falling, Blu caught up and restrained the dark lord in a full-nelson. Now held in place, the Angelus and Sigma proceeded to unleash a fury of punches together, inflicting damage without any limitations.

Ivan raised his feet and kicked them away before throwing his head backwards to knock Blu away. Sigma charged for another attack, but Ivan struck first and landed a powerful blow against his face, followed with a powerful energy blast that pushed the bird of lighting towards the ground, exploding upon impact.

Now free, he grabbed the blue macaw and tossed him towards the ground, just in time to raise his wing and block an attack from Vadin. He kneed him in the stomach before throwing him into the Angelus. She pushed him away and advanced, though she was swiftly knocked away from an energy blast.

The Angelus's will to fight remained strong as she fought Ivan alone, her allies subdued from their injuries. She fought well, utilizing everything she had learned, but her energy decreased at a fast rate, growing weary despite her newfound power. Ivan was toying with her at this point.

Exhausted, she could no longer keep up a fight as her energy expired. With a grin of satisfaction, Ivan slammed his fist into her stomach, followed with knocking her backwards before kicking her to the ground.

Groaning in greater agony she had ever felt, The Angelus rolled herself onto her back and endeavored to stand. Ivan stood over her, placing one foot against her chest to force her back down. Her injuries and exhausted power forced her out of her golden form. Unable to wield anymore power, the bond dispersed and suddenly, they separate into two.

Ivan chuckled as he watched Jewel roll to the side while the Angelus remained under his foot. He raised one wing towards Jewel and fired a single blast. Before she could blink, she was tackled to the side by a familiar small macaw, saving her from certain death. Vadin dashed to a small distance away.

"Stay back," Vadin advised. "You will only get in the way from here."

Jewel opened her beak to protest, but then it dawned on her he was right. Without the Angelus, she stood no chance and would only serve as a distraction to Blu. She watched him dash towards the battle but remained nearby to watch. No matter what, she was staying to the end.

Chuckling, Ivan pressed his talon down further, causing her great discomfort. "Back to your original self. The great Angelus must rely on a blue macaw to fight. Pathetic."

Ivan prepared to finish the job, raising one wing and chagrining an energy attack before anyone else intervened. This was it, this was her end. Her decades of lives were beginning to flash before her. She had given it her all, but the power between them did not close in any significant degree. He was too powerful.

As Ivan was close to firing, his wing was suddenly grasped and jolted the wrong away, forcing him to miss his original target. Frustrated, he yanked his wing free and kicked the blue macaw away, releasing his hold over the Angelus in the process.

"We're not done yet," Blu hissed.

Ivan was forced to shift his attention when Blu attacked, giving them more space between them.

Meanwhile, Sigma emerged from a debris of rubble, aura of lighting surrounded him as he held one wing over his torso. Noting Vadin absent, the Angelus injured within a nearby crater and Blu barely hanging on, the odds were not in their favor.

Now he was mad.

As Ivan forced Blu on the defensive before kicking him down again, watching as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Vadin sped by his side and struck, but Ivan easily dispatched of him and kicked him into a nearby tree. His attention drifted elsewhere towards his previous opponent. He watched in awe as Sigma released a piercing scream, one filled with mixed emotions of anger and hate. His screams remained powerful to the point he had inadvertently created an energy repulse, shattering pieces of the area around them.

Blu remained just as surprised as he remained injured on the ground, watching his friend growl with frustration. Enraged, Sigma charged with incredible speed. Ivan, stunned by his drastic increase in power, would have received a fatal blow to the stomach had he not moved at the last second.

For the first time in this fight, Ivan was forced on the defensive as Sigma unleashed his fury, striking sharp and powerful with incredible speed. Ivan remained puzzled as to how his energy could have increased so much. Tapping into his anger had increased the bird's power to a whole other level.

Ivan barely blocked each strike, forced to rely on the defensive. He remained puzzle as to how he was being forced back when moments before, he had the advantage.

Sigma continued to fight, slamming his fist directly into his face, followed with a powerful knee strike and cupped both wings before slamming his fists against the dark lord. Ivan smashed into the ground, inflicting further damage. Fueling on more power, Sigma released a powerful aura of energy, the shock wave sent Ivan flying backwards.

He charged down and grasped the dark lord by his tail. Without hesitation, he proceeded to toss Ivan across the area, slamming him into every tree and floor that dared got in his way. For such a brutal attack, it was a miracle he was enduring these injuries without fatal injury.

Slamming him to the ground once more time, Sigma unleashed a barrage of blasts, igniting Ivan in a blaze of flames. He did not stop, forcing him to endure the punishment for everything he had done.

Ceasing his attack, Sigma slammed him to the ground once more, finally releasing him from his tail. Jumping to the air, Sigma cupped both wings forward and unleashed a powerful blast of lighting

Blu continued to spectate from nearby the powerful beam clashed against the ground, shattering the various pieces of rubble in multiple directions. Exhausted, Sigma dropped from his full powered form to briefly conserve energy. The smoke cleared in a matter of time, revealing a large crater within the ground, but no sign of his opponent anywhere.

Sigma scanned the area carefully for any sign of his foe. No energy signature remained, but there was no way he was dead. Ivan was somewhere around her, hiding and waiting for the moment to strike. "Where are you?!"

Blu jumped forward, screaming to warn him of the danger ahead. "Sigma!"

Sigma's eyes snapped as he spun around, coming face to face with the dark lord as he charged forward, one wing stretched back. At the last second, Sigma tried to move, but not fast enough. He slammed his wing against Sigma's side, shattering his ribs with incredible strength. Sigma cried in agony, tumbling over mid-air and losing his ability to maintain flight.

He growled and held back the dark lord's advances, albeit with more difficulty now with broken ribs. Grinning, Ivan pressed his fist further, forcing great agony. Without hesitation, he spun around and kicked Sigma into the ground. He cried out, the pain settling fast as his adrenaline wore off. With him down and out of the count, this left only Blu as their final fighter.

"Only Blu left," Ivan noted, waving his wing back to challenge him. "Come on!"

They charged and engaged in hand to hand combat, throwing their fists and legs around. Though Blu was the superior fighter, Ivan's enhanced speed allowed him to predict exactly where he was going to strike. Ivan blocked his wing before unleashing a combo of attacks. He struck Blu three times in the face before throwing his wing under to perform an uppercut, forcing Blu out of his guard. As he stumbled, Ivan struck towards his stomach, knocking the breath out of him before jolting his leg out and kicked him away.

Blu landed beside the Angelus, crying in anguish as the pain settled further. The Angelus was in a similar state, but not from physical injury. The pain of knowing this was a battle they could not win hurt more than any grievance she had endured. She rolled and pushed herself upwards, grabbing Blu's wing to help him stand.

Ivan marched forward, raising his wing as purple energy formed. "Oh, it seems your friends desire to share the same fate."

Initially confused, Blu turned and was both relieved yet concerned to see Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Lenny and some of their army had arrived. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're not sitting back and watching you die," Jewel replied. "We're with you."

"Jewel, none of you stand a chance!" Blu exclaimed. "Look at us! We're barely holding our own as it is!"

While he was skeptical to their arrival, the Angelus appeared relieved, almost hopeful. "Blu, this is perfect!"

Blu didn't have the time to answer as Ivan was marching forward. For someone who was related to Nexus, he didn't share his willingness to toy with his opponents. He prepared to throw his wing forward, but that's when the familiar face of Sigma stood between them, one wing tightly around his torso to sustain his broken ribs.

"Come now," Ivan chuckled. "You couldn't defeat me even with the help of your allies. Do you really intend to fight me alone in your condition?"

"Save your threats," Sigma scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you."

Ivan didn't respond and raised his wing to finish the job once and for all. Sigma tensed and prepared himself for battle, though there wasn't much more he could do. Admittedly, he was concerned to how much more his body could take. As his wing generated, another figure suddenly hurled himself towards them, successfully tackling Ivan away. As they broke into a scuffle, Ivan kicked away the small macaw, dusting off the damage previously inflicted upon him by Vadin. "You!"

Vadin panted, cracking his neck to release tension. He dashed forward and engaged the dark lord alone, fighting as a lone wolf. Very brave or very stupid. The remaining three watched nearby, relieved that they had a bit of time between them. But it was only a matter of time until he was subdued.

"We need a plan, now!" Blu said urgently. "Vadin can't hold him off forever!"

"We will," the Angelus reassured as she turned towards everyone present. "All of you will help. We are going to create a Puro."

Blu raised an eyebrow to the unfamiliar name, turning his head to the side in confusion. "A Puro?"

"Perhaps the strongest weapon that can be generated with the power of the light," the Angelus explained. "I have never taught another this attack. It took a decade for me to master it."

Nico whistled with amazement.

"How does it work?" Jewel inquired.

The Angelus moved forward to address the army before her, wings spread as their eyes locked. "All of you have shown your determination to defend your home, your willingness to be sacrificed for the greater good. All of you are pure of heart, all of you have pureness within you. The Puro gathers the energy of those who are good, creating a weapon of destruction. It will be enough to defeat Ivan."

"Then let's get to it!" Pedro agreed urgently. "What are we waiting for?"

Everyone's eyed briefly narrowed towards Vadin as he yelled in agony and was caught in a chokehold. Fearing the worst, everyone prepared to intervene, but the small macaw bit Ivan's wing and continued throwing his wings forward, applying everything he had to hold his ground. Briefly relieved, their discussion continued.

"The Puro takes a while to generate," the Angelus replied. "I need time. No matter what happens in these next few minutes, you _cannot_ let Ivan intervene. It will be down to Blu and Sigma to buy me time if Vadin fails. Do you understand the risks?"

Blu nodded without a second's hesitation. "I do."

The Angelus nodded and without warning, levitated a few feet into the air without the user of her flight. Raising both wings, she closed her eyes to concentrate. "Everyone, focus. Donate your essence to me."

"How do we do that?" Lenny questioned.

"Just close your eyes and focus," the Angelus commanded.

Though confused as to how they could help, everyone complied and closed their eyes, blocking the world around them as they focused on the Angelus. Soon enough, everyone could feel their essence leaving their bodies and travelling towards the Angelus. Jewel was the first to finish, briefly stopping to catch her breath. As she studied the Angelus, she was surprised to now see a giant ball of light essence growing between her wings.

"It's working!" Blu exclaimed and prepared to donate his own energy.

Immediately, the Angelus snapped. "No! Blu save your power. I need you to protect me if Ivan advances, Sigma cannot hold him alone."

Blu nodded and watched with amazement as the Puro grew. All he needed to do was wait. Meanwhile, he averted his eyes towards the previous fight. Vadin was forced on the defensive, stumbling backwards as he was punched many times. He raised his wings to block, but the dark lord's attacks were too powerful to block head on.

Vadin dashed away, briefly backing away to gather his focus. Relentless as ever, Ivan charged and threw his wing forward, missing by a fraction of a second as Vadin dashed out of the way. Without warning, the small macaw begun circling the dark lord with incredible speed, summoning everything he had to buy them time. At this speed, Vadin left many afterimages behind him.

While circling, Vadin threw his wings forward and unleashed multiple blows, each one landing but doing nothing more than angering Ivan. He narrowed his eyes as Vadin continued his attack, relying on a cheap tactic to buy them time. The power of the orbs didn't serve as an advantage to help him break free.

Though he lacked energy sense, his eyes were just as dangerous. With precise timing that many could not begin to comprehend, he jolted his wing forward and struck Vadin directly across the side of his face. The blow combined with the speed he was travelling bruised the side of Vadin's face, swelling up and almost forcing him to close his left eye.

Blu fought the urge to bite his talons to ease his worries as Vadin was fought back. Growing desperate, he briefly turned towards the Angelus. "We need to hurry. Vadin can't hold on much more."

"I need more time," the Angelus demanded. "Please, have patience!"

Unfortunately, patience was on the least of his mind in this situation. By now, Vadin was beginning to frail against Ivan, panting in exhaustion. His desperate attempts had merely bought them time, mere seconds that would not be enough. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the light ball growing. Ivan followed his gaze and was surprised to see the gigantic attack growing.

Ivan kicked the defenseless macaw down, turning to march towards his foes. "I don't think so."

Vadin groaned, his body aching for every injury he has sustained trying to hold him back. Mustering everything he had left, Vadin released a roar of anger and dashed forward, charging into battle yet again as he forced Ivan off his path. Ivan pushed him aside before he could be knocked down and grasped Vadin by his throat, lifting him above his face.

While tightening his talon around his throat, Ivan raised both wings and unleashed slow yet devastating blows, each one forcing Vadin to cry in anguish. His bones were bruised, his body aching and his power dropping at a fast rate. Eventually, it was becoming too much for him to endure. With one final strike to the head, Vadin slipped out of reality and was rendered unconscious.

After striking him once more to be certain, Ivan tossed him away and continued his march. No longer would the former brotherhood leader be a threat. Blu and Sigma's eyes widened, acknowledging they were the only ones standing between him and the Angelus. Blu was preparing himself to fight, but Sigma stood first.

"No," Sigma warned, using his wing to block his direction. "You stay."

"Sigma, you can't fight him alone," Blu pleaded. "You're injured and barely standing."

"If he gets past us, there's nothing between him and the Angelus!" Sigma exclaimed hastily. His expression briefly softened. "Blu, please. I'll buy you as much time as I can. Protect the Angelus no matter what. Promise me you won't intervene."

Blu's eyed widened, uncertain if he could make such a promise at the cost of his life. Without warning, Sigma stumbled forward and powered up, marching forward to match Ivan. He lunged forward and tackled Ivan a small distance away, to which the dark lord kicked him aside before long.

Desperate, Blu turned towards the Angelus urgently. "Please tell me it's ready!"

"No," the Angelus replied. "If I throw it now, it won't be enough! We have to wait, just a little longer!"

Blu stomped his foot in anger, hating himself for being on the sidelines. Sigma was out there alone, fighting Ivan with broken ribs and minimum power. They couldn't beat him even with four of them fighting simultaneously at full power. How could he handle himself alone now? He threw his wing forward, only for Ivan to restrain it and snap it outwards, forcing Sigma to cry in agony. Desperate, he raised his talon and unleashed a blast of lightning, knocking Ivan backwards. Swiftly, he tugged his wing back into place.

Ivan stepped forward less than a foot away, tightening his wings. "I do admire your persistence. Not many would be brave enough to stand against me alone."

"Shut up," Sigma responded between groans, pausing to clutch his broken ribs.

"Get out of my way," Ivan demanded. He moved forward and blocked Sigma's wing, striking him into his already broken ribs before shoving him aside. The path towards the Angelus was now within his grasp.

As he continued his march, Ivan's lack of energy sense cost him dearly. Sigma had stood behind him, placing one wing against his back while generating a lighting ball between his free wing. Without hesitation, he shoved the attack directly into his back. The blast exploded, surrounding them in a mushroom of smoke.

"Sigma!" Blu cried in fear of the worst.

"No!" Jewel added.

Seconds passed until the cloud of smoke dispersed, revealing an exhausted Sigma and an unamused Ivan. Sigma stumbled and threw his wings forward. Drained of almost everything he had, Ivan easily deflected his strikes, blocking and returning faster and sharp strikes. In a matter of seconds, Sigma was forced backwards, each blow landing hard with the intention of killing him. It was taking everything he had to sustain the blows without fatal injury.

Ivan unleashed one final blow, watching him stumble forward and collapse, barely stopping himself from hitting the ground. He panted, harder than he should have. His lungs were blocking, his breath was knocked out of him. Sigma raised his wing and wiped away the blood leaking from his beak nostrils.

He pressed his wings into the ground hard, forcing himself up and fighting through the pain. Sigma stood once more, hunched over as Ivan stood less than a foot away. He threw his wing forward one final time, his efforts were in vain as Ivan caught his wing tight.

Ivan raised his free wing in a karate palm position, uttering one final warning. "It's over."

Sigma's eyes widened as Ivan struck directly into the center his right wing. The second the adrenaline wore off, he screeched in anguish as his limp wing fell, dislocated out of shape and rendering him flightless. Unable to withstand anymore torment, he collapsed onto his back, clutching his broken wing as the throbbing pain didn't ease.

Unfortunately, this was the least of his worries. Ivan pounced into the air with his talons stretched out. He slammed down, landing directly on Sigma's talons and snapping them out of place. Sigma roared, spit and blood leaving his screaming beak, tears forming out of his eyes and pain forcing him great agony harder than anything he had experienced.

"SIGMA!" Blu cried out, his wings clutching to contain his rage. Ivan truly was a monster for all the torment he had forced them to endure.

Sigma's cries of terror ceased as shock finally kicked in. Enduring a broken wing, ribs and talons was too much for him to tolerate anymore. His head fell limp, slipping off into a conscious state and out of commission.

The Angelus was forced to witness all of this from her position, fighting back the desire to return to her old ways and harm Ivan for what he had done. She had to remain strong, for herself and everyone here. With Sigma and Vadin out of the battle, this only left Blu has her defender.

Ivan prepared to charge but jumped elsewhere and narrowly missed a swore that shredded the smallest number of feathers across his chest. The familiar bodyguard attacked, swinging his sword with rapid succession.

"Drako!" the Angelus cried with relief.

Though his weapon was crafted for killing the mightiest of foes, it was no match for Ivan's speed and ferocity. He jolted his wing and blocked the sword, forcing it to break in half. As it crumbled to the ground, Ivan punched Drako with a mighty strike, knocking him into submission with ease. His path cleared once more, he continued advancing forward.

"A few seconds is all I require," the Angelus requested.

Blu didn't get the chance to respond as Ivan was already charging forward. Swiftly, Blu channeled two fireballs between his grasp and met the dark lord halfway, throwing them forward. Ivan easily avoided them and slammed his leg into Blu's stomach, followed with a powerful uppercut and then one final strike into the side of his face. Less than a minute later, Blu was down.

"Blu!" Jewel cried. "Get up!"

As Blu rolled onto his back, he was met with the tight grasp of Ivan's talon locked firmly around his throat. Ivan choked him, squeezing with everything he had to kill this worthless macaw once and for all. Ivan prepared to apply more pressure and finish this, but that's the danger ahead appeared in the corner of his eye.

The Angelus' senses widened as the Puro ceased growing, briefly looking upwards to see for herself. The large ball of light was now at her disposal, a weapon of destruction within her grasp. "It is ready!"

Her words no doubt caught the attention of Ivan. Briefly sparing Blu for now, he lifted him from the ground and tossed him to the side, breaking any more defenses between his goal. "I don't think so!"

Without hesitation, the Angelus roared and threw the Puro with a mighty throw. Despite its large size, it moved almost as fast as Ivan, matching him midway. Unable to dodge from this range, Ivan threw his wings forward and was ready to defend. Everyone's hopes raised as the Puro hit its target. Their expressions of joy soon dropped as the dark lord caught it within his wings, albeit with obvious difficulty.

"Oh, come on!" Nico wined.

Ivan growled as the tips of his wings were burning from sustaining a power of this size. Admittedly, this attack should have killed him upon impact with no possibility of stopping. But the power of the orbs allowed him to counter this attack. His talons dug deep into the ground, the edges of the Puro burning softly against his feathers. In no way did this throw him off balance. Instead, it only fueled his desire to counter.

The Angelus' eyes widened with horror as Ivan was pushing back her weapon. Slowly, but surely. "No! This cannot be!"

"Nice…Try…Aunt!" Ivan grunted as he gradually pushed the Puro forward.

This was their last hope to defeat the dark lord and now it was beginning to diminish. The Angelus couldn't allow this. Summoning everything she had left, the Angelus levitated to the opposite side of the Puro and thrust her wings forward, barely catching it herself. Now they were at a standoff. Ivan's push briefly stopped, but it was clear he was still the stronger of the two and the Angelus didn't have any more energy to sustain.

Jewel noted this as well, preparing to join them before everything they fought for was in vain. Though she was close to flying, Rafael and Lenny were already holding her back. "Quick, join with me again!"

"I cannot!" the Angelus responded. "My power is fading at a fast rate, I cannot sustain a bond with you anymore. Please, stay back!"

Though she initially struggled, Jewel calmed and stepped back away from danger. The Angelus held on, her wings trembling from shock as her energy was slowly depleting. She roared and forced every last ounce of power into the Puro. It was briefly pushed forward, but not enough to overtake his hold.

"I…Cannot…Hold…On…" the Angelus grunted, her eyes slowly closing from lack of power.

All hope seemed lost, everything she had vowed to protect was going to be destroyed in a matter of seconds. She almost fell, but that's when a blue figure appeared in the corner of her eye. A brief smile appeared across her beak.

Blu joined her and held out, sustaining more power to handle the pressure of the Puro. "I can handle this. You need to let go before you die."

The Angelus softly nodded. "Once I let go…The world will be within your wings…Do it, Blu…Finish this…"

Her eyes closed, and her body went limp, falling towards the ground below. Though the distance was considerably low, a few birds caught her and carried her to their army. Now it was down to Blu to finish this.

The Puro was now within his grasp, but it was more difficult to control than he anticipated. Summoning his inner power, he applied force and pushed it forward. Ivan was briefly caught off guard, almost losing his footing at the sudden push. Growling, he clenched his talons into the dirt and maintained a tight grip, holding his ground before returning the push.

"You persistent peasants!" Ivan roared. "Must you continue to delay your deaths!"

"I won't let you win!" Blu responded.

This game had gone on long enough than the dark lord intended. With blood and dirt smearing across his feathers from previous injuries and damage caused from their attacks, Ivan's aura flamed up higher than ever. "You asked for this! Full…POWER!"

His aura flamed up higher than previously witnessed, fueling his strength tremendously with power he could have never dared. The power difference between further spread, allowing Ivan to fully push the Puro backwards. Blu's eyes widened as the large energy of light came hurling towards him, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him.

He desperately tried to halt its advancements, but it was no longer in his hands. The Puro consumed him whole and carried him towards the sky. Blu screamed with horror as the burning weapon of light trapped him, incinerating his body whole. Tears formed within his eyes, of pain, regret and sadness. This was it, he was going to die. He had given it everything he had, and it simply wasn't enough.

"Jewel…"

Everyone's beaks dropped as the Puro continued to ascend before exploding outwards, creating a powerful shockwave between the jungle. The ground shook with tremors, the trees disintegrated into ashes and the sky darkened from the clouds of smoke created. But worst, there was no sign of Blu. Every bird present was in shock as to the sight before him, realizing they had just lost everything they fought to protect right there.

None were more horrified than Jewel as tears formed within her eyes. She stepped forward before her legs gave out and she fell, screaming with grief. "BLUUUUUUUU!"

Rafael stood by and wrapped one wing around her, though he was barely holding himself together as well. Nico and Pedro stood by her right, patting their wings softly against her back. None could believe he was gone, their blue macaw friend perished in battle, surrendering his life to protect them. But the worst part of his sacrifice, it was in vain. The dark lord was alive and there were none left to challenge him.

Ivan panted softly and turned towards the group of birds nearby, chuckling softly. "It's over. Your hero is dead."

Jewel's grief was briefly replaced with anger as she got to her feet. "You MONSTER!"

To prevent getting herself killed, Rafael and Lenny held her back, though neither of them could disagree with how she was feeling. She witnessed her mate perish with this world. She never would see him again, to wake up every morning in his soft wings, to fly around the jungle with him, to play with their children as they grew up.

Worst, he would never know the truth.

Ivan arched back his wings as his energy begun to charge once more, locking his eyes with the group and noting the fear and anger within their eyes. "You have no savior, no protector, no hope. Take that thought to your graves. Duplo Destruir."

Without hesitation, he threw both wings forward and unleashed the two purple beams with hints of red and electricity towards them. The birds of Rio watched the large attack approach but did nothing to avoid or block. Instead, they finally acknowledged there was nothing they could do. If they somehow escaped, he would easily catch up and finish them. Those who were family or close friends joined wings, ready to accept their death together.

Between the tears in her eyes and the blinding light hurling towards her, Jewel joined wings with Rafael and Lenny. She breathed softly and closed her dampened eyes. Finally, the energy beam engulfed them whole and then there was silence.

Ivan had won.

* * *

 **The end of arc 4. Without a doubt, I'm certain everyone here is questioning as to what has just happened. Blu has been defeated by the Puro and Ivan has destroyed all that stand within his way. Stay tuned, for in two weeks time, all of your questions will be answered with arc 5: Alternative Darkness remastered. See you guys then.**

 **Here are the noticeable differences between the original and remastered version of arc 4.**

 **Similar to the previous arc, Arlene no longer exits within this storyline, and therefore, all of her scenes are removed. Instead, she is now replaced by Sigma, who fills in a similar role.**

 **In the original, Ivan captures Blu and Jewel and threatens the latter for the orb. In the remaster, they avoid him until the end.**

 **In the original, Vadin and Kate remain as captives and nothing more. In the remaster, Vadin joins with Blu as a anti-hero while Kate serves Ivan.**

 **In the original, Blu defeats Kirilenko in hand to hand combat. In the remaster, Kirilenko is far stronger and is instead fought by Sigma.**

 **Pedro now has a role within the remaster.**

 **The anniversary features an additional scene within the remaster.**

 **The flashback sequence features old and new changes. In the original, the Angelus is present while absent in the remaster. In the remaster, Eduardo is seen trying to fight Nexus and features a small cameo of Max from Zealots.**

 **In preparation for future fights, Blu had prepared an army off screen in the remaster.**

 **The remaster features two new villains: Omega and Deuvo.**

 **The smart macaw and stupid macaw have been removed.**

 **Various music is removed in the remaster.**

 **The ending sequence is completely rewritten. In the original, Blu and Arlene defeat Ivan by dropping a tree upon him. In the remaster, Ivan outclasses Blu, Sigma, Angelus and Vadin, winning the fight by defeating Blu and then destroying the others.**


	44. Chapter 44: Mystery

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 44: Mystery**

 **Hey everyone, thank you for the wait and we are back with the fifth arc of the series: Alternative Darkness. Now, from when I wrote this back in 2013, even though it has the most reviews, people I know actually had mixed opinions on it, mostly related to the execution that surpassing the concept. Hopefully, this version will be better told.**

 **On a side note, I also have a Q &A within the Rio forums. Feel free to ask me anything and I'll answer. Without anymore words, enjoy.**

* * *

It started with light, a blinding light that surrounded him whole and then all was silent. A burning discomfort that consumed him into agonizing pain and after this, the light around him was disbursed with darkness. He should have died, he could be dead right now. But there was nothing. It all happened so quickly. One moment, the Puro was thrown at him and the next, nothing followed.

Nothing.

Blu's eyes snapped open, switching out of his unconscious state within an instance. Pressing both wings against the ground, he threw himself upwards and landed firm on his feet. He raised his wings up in defensive posture, ready to fight. But there were no signs of the previous battle he fought to the limit and was beaten.

"Jewel? Angelus? Sigma?" Blu called out to no avail.

No signs of his friends anywhere. In fact, the whole area appeared intact, no hint of the previous confused. Thanks to his photographic memory, this confirmed it was the same section of the jungle as before. As his eyes scanned the zone, his mind settled to realize he was surrounded by snow.

"Snow? In Rio?" Blu questioned aloud, raising one talon to inspect the soft coldness below. Growing up in Minnesota aloud his body to tolerate the harsh conditions. "Impossible, it hasn't snowed in Rio since 1985. What's going on around here?"

"You there!"

Blu snapped his head, half-relieved to feel presence of another, yet concerned it was Ivan or one of his people. To his relief, a spot-billed toucanet watched him above.

"What are you doing in the open, you fool?" he reprimanded. "Get inside before someone sees you."

Growing more puzzled by the second, Blu remained still in the cold. "What happened here?! Where's Ivan?"

"Ivan? What the heck are you talking about?" the toucanet questioned before snapping his head to one side and dropping into a fearful state. "They're coming! Quickly, get in here!"

Without being told twice, Blu spread his wings and prepared to take off. Upon inspecting his wings, his beak dropped as there was no hint of his powers. The confusion has distracted him enough to the point it hadn't dawned on him there was no trace of light essence within him. With no time to think, he joined the toucanet and they hid together within a small tree hollow.

Blu settled in, having to awkwardly sit in the smaller hollow than he was accustomed to. "Why are we-"

The toucanet placed his wing over Blu's beak, silencing him. He brought another wingtip to his beak and shushed him. "Quiet."

Trusting the mysterious stranger, Blu nodded, and they spectated the outside of the hollow. The silence dispersed slowly, and the threat arrived. Dozens of military macaws suddenly arrived, scattering around the area. At first, he felt a sense of relief to see his old allies return and prepared to greet them, only ceasing as the toucanet blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned harshly.

"It's the military," Blu answered as if it were obvious.

"Exactly, that's why we're in here," toucanet responded. "What is wrong with you? If they find us, we die!"

Slightly startled by his determination to remain hidden, Blu cautiously complied and remained silent. The military macaws inspected the area, peaking through bushes and trees, but didn't stick around for long. They took off in the opposite direction, allowing the toucanet to breath a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he noted.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Blu asked, almost demandingly. "Why are we hiding from them?"

The toucanet opened his beak to respond, but their attention drifted elsewhere as a scream of horror echoed throughout the outside. They snapped their heads to the side just in time to see a gold and blue macaw come into view, backing up against a tree. He was not alone. A golden-collared macaw marched after him, a blade clutched tightly within his talon.

"Oh no," the toucanet gasped.

They watched with horror as the macaw stabbed his prey directly through the stomach, leaving his victim gasping in anguish. With a swift motion, he removed the blade and the poor bird fell lifeless against the tree. The killer macaw examined his blooded weapon, rubbing one wingtip through the remains of his victim with delight.

"Sophisticated," he sighed.

Blu was horrified to the sight before him, shocked that a resident of Rio could perform such a cruel act. He moved to intervene, his path blocked once more. "Let me past! We have to help him!"

"We can't!" the toucanet responded. "Now sit still before he finds us!"

Refusing to stand by any longer, Blu pushed past him and landed upon the thick snow. To his surprise, the mysterious killer had vanished while his victim remained still. Without hesitation, he hopped towards the unfortunate macaw, placing two toes against his neck. There was no pulse or any signs of life.

"That monster," Blu said with disgust. "How could someone do this?"

"Rebel!"

Caught off guard, he had failed to hear the upcoming threat. A group of military macaws surrounded him, wings spread and taking up a attack position. While fixated on the rest, two of them appeared from his respective sides and attempted to restrain him. On instinct alone, Blu's training kicked in and despite lacking his enhanced powers, he sharply kicked one of them away before grabbing the other's wing and tossing him elsewhere.

Though they had numbers on their side, the military macaws briefly appeared surprised by his actions, unexpecting such a counter. As the others prepared to charge, loud horns blasted throughout the area, signaling for them to cease their advances. Placing their wings to their sides, they moved aside and waited.

Blu waited with caution until a large Komodo dragon approached him and he froze with fear. Fighting birds of power his own size was difficult enough, but now drained of any abilities against a larger foe, this was a terror he never wanted to witness. "This isn't right. Many documentaries confirm Komodo dragons live in West Flores."

As he spoke aloud, the dragon stopped and bowed his head. With a clearer view to his head, Blu's many questions only raised as a familiar friend appeared before him. Lenny jumped from the dragon, now donning a golden crown and a red cape. But what really stuck out was the scepter he wielded, and a familiar orb was attached to the top.

Blu's beak dropped open while rubbing his eyes with his wings. "The...The orb of Light! But Ivan had it and, and…Lenny, what's going on here?"

King Lenny stepped forward, accompanied with his right hand Raxos, another old friend now serving alongside his leader once more. He rubbed the orb softly while his eyes observed the blue macaw. "And whom might you be? Based on your unique color, a member of the blue macaw species, no doubt a member of the rebels."

"Rebels? Lenny, I'm not in the mood for games!" Blu snapped. "What happened to Ivan? Where's my family?"

"Silence!" Lenny demanded, aiming his orb forward threateningly. "You dare speak to your king like this! Reveal the location of your rebel friends or you will die!"

His tone was serious, and Blu had to break out of this puzzled state. Right now, he had to fight and get answers later. He raised his wing in defensive posture, wings raised, legs tightened into the ground and taking up his signature pose. Swiftly, Blu charged and strayed to the side, intending to kick the orb out of his grasp.

As the gap between them closed, Lenny suddenly sidestepped, and Blu hit thin air. With less than a second to spare, he slammed his staff into the side of Blu's left talon. As the adrenaline briefly died down, Blu screamed with anguish and stumbled backwards, collapsing onto his back. Against his better judgement, he briefly leaned up to see his talon dislocated, leaving him defenseless.

Lenny approached him, his talons creating footprints against the thick snow. Standing over the weakened blue macaw, he placed the tip of his staff against Blu's right wing. He pressed gently, yet the force pushed enough pressure to dislocate Blu's wing as he cried out in anguish. In a matter of seconds, he was rendered both flightless and unable to walk, something he was silently cursing himself for putting up such a pathetic performance.

The shock of absolving this new world around him and the unbearable pain overwhelmed Blu, forcing him to slip off into an unconscious state. Lenny briefly tapped him to make certain he was down for the count. Satisfied, he rejoined his men while his right hand remained concerned.

"Should we not finish him, Your Highness?" Raxos inquired.

"Leave him to the cold," Lenny commanded while climbing onto his dragon. "The harsh climate will consume him."

Though hesitant, Raxos complied and rejoined his people. Within seconds, they departed the area once more, leaving the lone blue macaw to die in the cold atmosphere.

Blu remained absent from reality, but his mind continued to question everything that had transpired. How could this have happened? The last thing he had recollected was the horror of the Puro consuming him whole, but then he passed out. And now, he was here, within a world of horror as his friends turned against him, his home replaced with impossible weather and no memory of his family's whereabouts.

Small footsteps slowly begun to approach, growing louder with each step. This was enough to briefly break Blu out of his unconscious state. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, his vision blurry from lack of energy. A light blue figure stood over him, tilting their head curiously. Noting signs of life, they leaned down and comforted him.

"It's okay," the blue figure whispered, their voice feminine. "You're safe now."

In his confused state, he weakly raised his good wing. "Jewel…"

Unable to hold on, he lost conscientious once more and darkness consumed him. Ever since he first confronted Vadin, the dark found a way to disrupt his life, driving him into many nightmares. His mind wondered once more. Why? Why did all of this had to happen? Why was fate determined to keep his life in chaos like this? The Darkness, the Angelus, Nexus, Ivan and now Lenny. Each battle was won, but not without sacrifices.

How long until it was his turn to pay the ultimate price?

* * *

The darkness surrounding him slowly broke away as a small glimpse of light approached. A small sense of panic ensured, fearing he had finally passed onto the other side. Instead of meeting the gates of Heaven, four figures loomed over him. The same light blue figure stood over him, two dark figures on her side and a dark silhouette figure nearby.

"He's waking up."

"He's a tough one, I'll give him that."

"Think he's dying?"

"Shut up, Rico."

Blinking his vision to resort his sight, Blu groaned and tried to lean up before the pain reminded him off his injuries. His wing and talon were now bandaged and cast, saving him from further harm. A gentle, soft touch was placed against his torso. His eyes locked upon the figure, realizing it was the same one he witnessed before.

As his vision was restored, he studied the figures around him. A female blue macaw sat by his side, her feathers slightly darker than his wife while donning a necklace with a red gem placed within the middle. Two male blue macaws stood nearby, one with long, slick crest feathers while the other donned a pair of goggles and an orange bandana across his neck. But the most surprisingly one of them all was the black hawk standing to his side, one he recognized all too well.

"Relax, you're safe now." the female blue macaw soothed, gently laying him back down in the nest. "How are you feeling?"

Although he remained surprised to see more of his kind standing before him and his old friend alive once more, Blu played along. "I'm…Fine, thank you."

"You were lucky we found you when we did," the blue macaw with the goggles added. "Fixing your bones was difficult enough but keeping you warm was the biggest challenge. You should be fine within a few days."

"That's…Good to hear," Blu replied while locking eyes with the female blue macaw, noting her similarities to his own wife, yet she was clearly different in appearance.

"What's your name?" the female inquired.

Having no reason to distrust the macaws that saved him, it was safe to introduce himself. "M-my name is Blu."

"Blu?" Rico questioned, tilting his head to the side with an eyebrow arched. "You got a brother called Green?"

The goggled blue macaw frowned and gestured him away. "Rico, that's enough."

"Alright, David. Whatever you say," Rico replied with a hint of sarcasm, mockingly waving both his wings to add to his point.

The female blue macaw smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Blu. My name is Sapphire, I lead the rebels of Rio against King Lenny. That's my brother Joe, that's our friend and medic David, and our mechanic Rico."

Blu forced a smile, though he couldn't deny his heavy curiosity to see more of his species, but with Rico here as well. Worst, the black hawk didn't seem to recognize him. In fact, it appeared they had just met. His eyes drifted to their surroundings, noting the wooden beams and custom lights. "Where are we?"

"This is our home and base of operations," Sapphire explained. "We established this hideout months ago, helping others to safety and to join our cause. I found you during my route back from patrol. You were in bad shape; may I know how this happened?"

"Lenny," Blu responded. "He did this."

"King Lenny confronted you himself?" Joe questioned, and Blu nodded. "That's insane."

Uninterested, Rico retrieved his army tin bottle from around his neck. "Time to drink."

Sapphire briefly frowned. "You can't drink now. You're working in a minute."

"I won't get drunk from one bottle." Rico countered as he began walking away from the blue macaws out of the room.

Blu watched him leave intently, studying each of his characteristics. Same sarcasm, same drinking habit. This confirmed it was the same Rico he joined with during their adventures against Vadin. He sighed and turned his attention towards their leader. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sapphire reassured.

Suddenly at a lost for words, Blu paused and moved his head to one side. So many questions raced across his mind, yet he could not pick one to ask. "Um…What happened?"

Sapphire's smile partially dropped as she tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry?"

"With Lenny," Blu added. "Why is he doing this? Why is trying to hurt others?"

Briefly confused, Sapphire turned to her brother, who lightly shrugged. She turned her attention back towards him. "It happened some months back. One day, he and his army went out on patrol deep within the amazon and returned to the jungle with something, a weapon of power. It drove him mad, insane, turned him into a dictator as he declared himself king."

"It all happened so fast," Joe added.

"How can you not remember any of this?" David inquired, placing a wing to Blu's face while examining his eyes. "You don't look like you've suffered memory damage."

Blu's eyes briefly shifted, quickly putting together a false answer. "I was away…A long way from home."

This wasn't necessarily a lie, but it was the closest thing he was going to offer for now. This explained one question, but more continued to loom within.

"And Ivan?" Blu added. "What happened to him?"

Sapphire's smile now fully dropped, her gentle expression replaced with confusion. "Ivan?"

"Yes, the dark lord," Blu replied. "You know, the nephew of Nexus. Don't you remember?"

The blue macaws exchanged looks between one another, uncertain on how to respond. Blu noted their puzzled faces, certain he was looking like the crazy one. At this point, even the likes of Nigel would appear sane. Clearly, they lacked any knowledge of previous events. Creating more problems than solutions wasn't going to help anyone at this point, and Blu agreed it would be best to remain silent for now.

David eventually spoke up. "Blu, I think you need some rest. You've had a pretty hard day."

"I think that would be best," Blu agreed.

"I best attend to the others," Joe suggested and gestured for his friends to follow him. "Come on."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," Sapphire assured.

The two blue macaws exited the room, leaving their new guest with the rebel leader. Although he was in a world of chaos, lacking his abilities and injured, Blu couldn't deny this was the most peaceful he had felt since the arrival of Ivan. He sighed while growing comfortable within the nest, Sapphire by his side.

"I was surprised to see another blue macaw," Sapphire spoke up. "I was under the impression Joe, David and I were the last of our kind."

"I can relate," Blu agreed, raising a small smile for the first time in a while. His eyes averted towards her necklace, studying the detail with curiously. "Your necklace is beautiful."

Sapphire smiled once more. "Nice of you notice, again."

Blu raised an eyebrow to the last word she spoke. "Again?"

"Before you passed out, you said, Jewel," Sapphire reminded. "I assumed you were referring to my gem. I'm sorry, did you mistake me for someone?"

Blu opened his beak, but abruptly closed it, feeling uncomfortable about showing the details of his family. "No, it's…It's a nice necklace."

Sapphire raised her wing and examined the necklace, a faded smile growing. "It was my mother's, passed down from our family. The history behind this gem is treasured."

There was a brief pause between the blue macaws, sitting in silence within an empty room. Blu felt a strange feeling around the blue macaw. She was kind, appeared real enough and was looking at him oddly.

Breaking the tension, Sapphire cleared her throat and stood, growing serious within seconds. "I have my duties to attend to. Rest well, Blu."

Without another word, she exited the room and allowed him to rest. His only company were a couple of injured birds resting within the same room, no doubt they were together in a medical room. Blu turned to his side, his mind wondering once more into the many questions that were driving him insane. "I don't understand. What's going on? Why is Lenny a king? Why is Rico alive? Why are the military trying to hunt us? Did…Did we lose? Did we beat Ivan? I... I need to get some answers as soon as I recover."

For now, Blu needed to rest and recover his strength before preparing for the ultimate battle ahead. He sighed and shifted his eyes towards the ceiling. "Goodnight, Jewel."

* * *

 **And that is the beginning of arc 5 tied up. Blu awakes within a mysterious world with no recollection of the previous battle. Stay tuned.**


	45. Chapter 45: Candestine

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 45: C** **andestine**

 **Hey everyone, we're back. Once again, appreciate the feedback on the previous chapter and hope you enjoy the rest.**

* * *

It's dark.

It's also warm. An odd sensation for Blu; he's become accustomed to the feeling of the cold snow settling deep into his bones.

His wings ache. But for some reason his mind focuses on his wings, particularly his right one. He tries to move it, but it's stuck in something.

"Denial will not save you."

The sound of the familiar voice sends Blu's heart plummeting down into his stomach. No. Not again. He strains to push through this strange mugginess he's in. Is he inside a water tank of some kind? He doesn't feel wet, but he can only describe the sensation his body is experiencing as similar to the one a person feels when trying to swim through water.

"I watched your family die"

His breath quickens as panic rises. Where is he? Where is Ivan? He needs to see. He needs to know where the dark lord is. Is he blind? Had Ivan blinded him?

"You failed to protect your family!"

He can't breathe. He's gasping for air, but he can't draw breath.

"You let your family die!"

He is suffocating in his panic. No, no, no. Not again. Please no. He's choking, pushing through the murky blackness.

"You will die."

With a gasp, Blu's eyes fly open and his body jerks forward as he is jolted back to consciousness. He struggles to draw in ragged, panicked breaths as his eyes dart around, searching for where Ivan may be standing. But once the shock of the nightmare passes, Blu blinks in confusion and examines his surroundings with a bewildered gaze.

Briefly sighing to calm his serves, Blu felt a sense of relief to recognize the surrounding safe haven of the rebel's base. It had been a dream or a nightmare for that record. He calmly rested against the nest, grasping the blanket keeping him warm for comfort. His second night within the base proved to be less comforting than he imagined.

He rolled to one side with his wing rested under his head, imagining the thought of his beautiful wife lying beside him. Fifteen years he had spent sleeping alone within Minnesota, but it was nothing in comparison with having someone to share a nest with. "I wish you here, Jewel."

* * *

Trapped within a mysterious world as many questions continued to frustrate him, Blu was forced to endure the strange surroundings in the days that passed. With both an injured wing and talon, there was little he could do to go and search for answers. Though initially uncomfortable within the new surroundings, he was slowly growing accustomed. At nights, he would dream about his past and the possible future, each dream becoming clearer.

Sapphire had been a big supporter during his time here, helping him settle into his new home. With her responsibility as rebel leader, there was a little time she could spare, but that didn't stop her from visiting Blu and helping him settle. Joe and David were just as supportive, the latter checking in every now and then to inspect his injuries.

On the fifth day, David gently examined Blu's wing, rubbing it softly to check for anymore fractures. "Good news, your wing is healing nicely, and you should be able to fly again within a few more days. As for your talon, it's still pretty bad."

"Can't I just hop around on one foot?" Blu suggested. "You know, like how pigeons and flamingo rest."

David shook his head. "Not gonna happen, I don't want you putting more strain on your injuries than necessary. But not to fret, I bought you this."

Stepping out of the nest, David revealed a small wheelchair in their size, something Blu could have sworn he recognized within Tulio's many medical supplies. He couldn't avoid a frown to observe such a ridiculous object, but like it or not, this was his only means of mobility. He sighed and allowed David to pick him up and set him down with ease.

Blu grasped the wheels and tested it out, immediately grasping the concept. "Think I'm good to go. Mind if I go exploring?"

"Sure thing," David nodded, briefly stepping forward to stop him from moving. "There are a couple of rules you must follow, Sapphire enforced these herself. No leaving the base without telling anyone, don't enter the armory and do not steal. That all clear?"

"Crystal," Blu reassured. "I promise to follow your rules; you guys have done so much for me and I can't forget that."

Satisfied that he understood, David prepared to leave. However, he stopped to offer one final advice: "It's not a rule, but I recommend not bothering Rico at his workshop."

Amid the chaos, Blu had almost forgotten the black hawk was present once more, albeit with different personality. "At least until he's had a drink."

The two chuckled in amusement to Blu's joke as he finally smiled for the first time in a while. David patted him before leaving the medical room. With the help of his wheelchair, he moved through the various hallways and inspected each room he passed. The various beams and lights supporting the base allowed him to see and feel comfortable within these new surroundings.

Large rooms for the rebels to rest, a cafeteria with collected food to supply them and even a small prison for some captured rebels. There was a private bedroom he assumed to be Sapphire and Joe's, deciding it would be best to not disturb their privacy. As he continued moving forward, he suddenly froze to see the familiar gangsters passing him. To his surprise, they showed no hints of aggression and even greeted him with a friendly wave.

He briefly froze. "What is wrong with this place?"

As he turned forward to continue, he suddenly bumped into a blue macaw turning around the corner. They abruptly apologized. "Sorry."

Sapphire looked down to their new guest and smiled. "Look who's up. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Blu answered simply. "David said I was free to explore, so here I am."

"Your much more enthusiastic than most of our injured here," Sapphire noted. "They get so much as a splinter and want to spend a week off their feet."

Blu nervously chuckled and rubbed one wing across his neck. "I was quite the athletic in my younger days. Can't keep this bird down."

He felt a small sense of embarrassment to reveal he spent most of his life on the ground without the ability to fly but said nothing of it. As of now, he wasn't in any condition to move much.

"I am on my way to a group meeting; would you like to join us?" Sapphire offered.

"Thank you," Blu accepted. With little mobility, the most he could do was build up his intelligence and learn more of recent events.

Together, the blue macaws joined side by side as they entered a room in the distance. There, a dozen or so gold and blue macaws sat within small chairs, eagerly waiting for their leader to arrive. Leaving Blu with the audience, she took her stand beside her brother and begun.

"Rebels, it is time for our monthly battle analysis," Sapphire begun and nodded towards Joe, who in turn rolled down a large poster. "So far, we have successfully reclaimed the western and eastern section, but they are relentless and desperate to reclaim them from us. Holding down the forts is proving difficult and we are limited in resources to send reinforcements."

Between her speech, Blu developed another interest enough to begin taking notes, hastily gesturing for a nearby rebel to hand him a pencil and paper. Taking notes on the situation may help him figure out the key of solving this problem. The more facts he received, the better.

"Unfortunately, taking their lieutenants has not deterred their strategy to any significant degree," Sapphire continued and gestured towards the drawings of their targets. "King Lenny's fortress is too forfeited for us to take on, at least for now. As long as he resides within, we cannot touch him. But Raxos is not. He still resides within the northern section of the jungle. Defeating him will deliver a devasting loss to his army. Lenny may be a battle strategize, but even he cannot operate alone. Not many have the skill, nor the experience to serve as his right hand. Therefore, that will be our opening."

She briefly paused as Blu raised his wing for permission to speak. "Yes Blu?"

"If Raxos were to fall, wouldn't Lenny's first reaction to fortify his defenses and prepare for an assault?" Blu inquired, earning the attention of all the rebels around him.

"A fair point, Blu," Sapphire agreed, snapping her talons as a que to change slides, revealing a blueprint of the fortress. "Upon defeating Raxos, we will gather all of our army for a coordinated attack. But that plan may not come for weeks, months even."

Barely containing a frown, Blu placed down his paper. He did not have months to spare, he needed to end this ordeal as soon as possible. His location remained a mystery, but as far as he was aware, this was a different timeline to his own. An alternate dimension, a possible future or a dark hallucination. Regardless, reclaiming the orb from Lenny was his main priority.

"Lenny and Raxos are the key to freeing the jungle," Sapphire concluded. "If we can defeat them and claim the orb, peace will finally be restored."

Though her words sounded sincere, Blu hoped her desire to win wouldn't consume her and become the very thing they fought to destroy. Before he could dwell on such a thought, another one crossed his mind. "What about the other one?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Other one?"

Blu nodded. "That golden-collared macaw, carries a blade. He murdered someone in cold blood."

That was enough details to confirm her worst fears. Dropping her confidence into a fearful state, Sapphire suddenly approached, dropping her leadership demeanor. "Tacito."

"Tacito?" Blu repeated.

Without warning, Sapphire suddenly took both of his wings to gather his attention. "Blu, listen to me! If you ever see Tacito, stay away from him."

Blu was briefly stunned to her sudden change of personality, shocked to see the fearless leader of the rebels suddenly overwhelmed with fear. "I don't understand. Is he part of the military?"

"Much worse than that," Sapphire said with a hint of regret, briefly turning towards the many eyes facing her. "Tacito is a psychopath, he takes pleasure in murdering birds just for the sake of art. He's sadistic, merciless, cruel, all your worst fears combined. Blu, if you see Tacito, if you even spot him, promise me you will not confront him."

Her pleads were desperate, almost begging for him to not confront the mysterious killer. Shaking off his confused state, Blu softly nodded. "I promise."

Satisfied that he would stick with his word, she resumed her confident expression and dismissed them. "Meeting adjured."

Everyone vacated the room and returned to their previous duties. Clutching his notes tightly, Blu wheeled off elsewhere. The facts he received from Sapphire would help, but he needed more and there was only one familiar face he trusted to find this.

Rico.

According to David, the hawk owned his own workshop nearby. Wheeling his way through the narrow hallways and dodging the various rebels he passed. Arriving at the workshop, he entered without knocking and approached. "Rico?"

The black hawk had his back to his opponent, his hearing blocked from a pair of earphones blasting music as he worked, connected with an MP3 player nearby. How he claimed this, knew what it is or charged it was a unknown, but there were enough mysterious for Blu to handle for one lifetime.

"Excuse me?" Blu called, but receive no response, his words drowned out by the music. Pushing closely, he tapped him.

Rico whelped with surprise and turned, raising his wings defensive. On instinct, Blu fell back and accidently tipped himself over on his back. Groaning softly, he held one wing over his head.

The hawk whipped out his ear phones, leaning down to pull Blu back up. "You scared the life out of me! Why don't you just pull out my heart while you're at it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Rico," Blu apologized. "I just wanted to see how you were."

Rico stepped back and frowned with surprise. Very rarely would the others come to take an interest in his work, let alone check on his wellbeing. Not too surprisingly due to his sarcastic and anti-social personality. "Great. You know what, I'm glad you're here. Wait there."

Blu obliged and remained still as the hawk searched through some junk and tools. Returning a moment later with a laugh triumph, he revealed two metal objects. "Hold out your wings."

Without hesitation, Rico tightly strapped them above his wingtips and stepped back. "Fit like a glove!"

Blu examined the metal objects attached to his wings. They were wrist gauntlets, built to protect his body from sharp or heavy objects. "Did you make these?"

"With my own talons," Rico said proudly. "These gauntlets are made from chrome steel-almost impossible to break. If you encounter any guards with swords or axes, all you need to do is block their attacks using these."

Further inspection from the blue macaw confirmed the hawk's facts. With his current condition hindering his movements and lacking any light powers, the best thing he could do was build up as much of an advantage as possible. "Thank you, Rico."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when the door was thrown open, revealing Joe, who was now armed with a sword. "We got trouble! Code yellow!"

Hastily, Rico grabbed his bandolier and tightened it around his body, swiftly leaving the room with his ally. Dumbfounded, Blu wheeled himself outside, bumping into Sapphire once more. "What's going on?"

"A few of the king's soldiers are patrolling nearby and are now scanning the area for our base," Sapphire debriefed as they moved through the hallway. "There are only five of them, but if even one escapes- "

"And they'll report our location," Blu concluded. "What are we going to do?"

"Joe and Rico are taking action as we speak," Sapphire reassured. "We have a command center to overlook the area. Come and join me, it'll give you the chance to see how we operate."

This was an opportunity Blu wasn't willing to miss out on. Following the other blue macaw, they entered another room at the end of the hallway. Immediately, his eyes widened with surprise. There were many monitors set around the room, each managed by a single bird. The monitors offered a live feed of cameras outside. Blu could only question how wild birds understood the concept of technology.

"Where did you get all this?" Blu inquired.

"One of our old suppliers use to take tours to the city and scavenge technology for our cause," Sapphire explained while her eyes were locked upon one of the many monitors. She frowned and lowered her voice softly. "They're here."

Blu wheeled himself forward to investigate and scanned the various cameras positioned on the high ground. Entering the view was a group of five military macaws, landing in formation and marched through the thick snow. Marching slowly, they investigated the area for signs of hostilities. From their perspective, the jungle around them was clear, but to the trained eye, they were not alone.

From a single bush, two soldiers were yanked inside and did not emerge, so swift that their allies were unaware of their absence. As they continued forward, the ground beneath them began to move. In seconds, Rico and Joe emerged, dressed in ghillie suits to blend in with their environment.

They swiftly dispatched of the two soldiers, leaving only their team leader remaining. He turned around, dumbfounded to see all his troopers were gone, now replaced with a group of rebels surrounding him. Unable to escape, he raised his wings in surrender.

Sapphire sighed and picked up a nearby microphone. "We're clear. Code green."

In such a short time span, Blu had witnessed their operations. They were organized, confident, always expecting the unexpected.

Sapphire noticed his surprised look and snapped her toes to break him out of the trance. "Are you okay? You're looking at me like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm just impressed," Blu admitted. "I've never seen such coordinated teamwork like this. It's incredible, it's amazing."

His expressions of joy attracted the attention of the rebels working within this room, but they turned away before long. Sapphire's confusion dispersed, and she smiled. "That's very kind. Being our leader comes with its responsibilities and it is taxing at times, but it will all be worthwhile when we defeat the king."

Blu knew that all too well, memories he thought back to over the past year. Since Nexus, he spent nights gathering the forces of his allies for future attacks, each day taking a heavy toll on his sanity. And now, those very allies were his enemy. Things were not right here, nothing made sense anymore. He was even considered the thought of admitting to insanity and the asylum was actually real.

Noting his silence, Sapphire cleared her throat. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

He was hungry, no doubt about that. "I am a little hungry," he paused as his stomach loudly growled, earning an amused smile on the rebel leader. "Maybe not that little."

* * *

With the area outside announced as clear, everyone was settled and free to perform their own activates for a while. Since it was still within the morning, most of the rebels were within the cafeteria, eating away on their collected and carefully rationed supplies. Sitting opposite of Sapphire, Blu calmly ate on an mango, a fruit he had grown to appreciate since moving to Rio.

"Delicious, aren't they?" Sapphire said. "My mother use to tell me there were two types: the common and the Indian, the latter is supposed to bring joy to those who feasted upon it."

Blu knew many facts and that was not something he recognized. "I've never heard of food bringing joy, though hot chocolate use to bring me happiness during the morning."

"Hot…Chocolate?" she questioned curiously.

"Long story," Blu assured. However, while they were sitting on a table alone, surrounded by other fighters too busy indulging in their own conversations, this was the perfect opportunity to learn more. "Excuse me, Sapphire? I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions?"

Sapphire nodded. "Of course, but I doubt there's nothing more to distinguish. What would you like to know?"

"Lenny is the king and Raxos is his second, right?" Blu inquired and she nodded. "Is there anyone else? Generals, commanders, anyone who poses a major threat."

"We have considered this before and as far as I'm aware, those two are the only large threats," Sapphire admitted. "The king is very personal and doesn't trust many to lead him to victory. As far as I'm aware, Raxos is his only personal aid. He personally trains the best of his soldiers, forcing them to endure great agony as a means of proving their loyalty. It's best I don't go into the details."

"I agree," Blu nodded, unwilling to hear more information and placing his questions on halt for now.

* * *

The center of the jungle once roamed with large trees and bushes was now reduced to a barren wasteland. No longer filled with wildlife, a large fortress was structured within in the center, standing at one-hundred feet tall. A large wall almost half the size of the fortress surrounded it whole, preventing anyone who was not of a bird species to enter.

Within the comfort of his home, King Lenny stepped up from his throne and approached the window overlooking his magnificent structure. Hundreds of guards were patrolling every entrance of the fortress, scanning the grounds and the top of the walls, all here to guarantee his safety. The rebels would never date to attack his home, they would be slaughtered within seconds.

Calmly caressing his scepter, he examined his reflection within the Orb of Light, a weapon of power he used for the greater good. Yet no matter how much he tried, those rebels would never cease their pathetic attempts to defeat him. Even if, by the smallest of chances they had breached his forces, defeated all the guards, broke through his fortress and even defeated his elites, they would never stand a chance against the power of the orb.

He had nothing to fear, yet he could not stop thinking about that blue macaw who confronted him days ago. He was courageous, smart and determined. It was as if he didn't seem to understand the danger that macaw was previously in. The simple fact that he tried to face him combat was a mystery he could not even begin to understand.

"They cannot match my power," Lenny reassured himself. "None can overthrow me. A new dawn approaches."

* * *

After the previous morning's conflicts, the rebels made the decision to move out and set up some more cameras across the area to gain more eyes on further attacks. As they were shorthanded, Sapphire personally set out to do the job herself. Blu volunteered to join her and while she initially protested due to his condition, she accepted for company.

The two arrived near a stream to gather some fresh water for the group while they were outside. The cold had fortunately not frozen over the streams yet, giving them more time to receive food and drink. Sapphire got to work on securing the cameras, leaving Blu to fill up a container full of water. Although he didn't cherish the idea of staying outside within an occupied jungle, she reasurred him they would only be out for five minutes at most.

"Are you sure it's safe to be out here?" Blu inquired.

"Certain," Sapphire reassured as she tightened the strap holding the camera against the branch.

She slowly climbed down from the tree and hit the snow softy. Now donning a robe fashioned with fur to compensate for the cold weather, she turned towards Blu and raised her eyebrow. "I am impressed to your resilience to the cold. We always caution everyone who leaves the base, yet you don't seem affected at all."

"It comes from experience," Blu reassured. "This is just an average day from my old home."

Sapphire chuckled, impressed with each trait she learned from him. However, her smile dropped to one of horror as a sharp object was slowly pressed against her back, followed with a voice growling within her ear.

"Don't move," the military macaw warned.

"Let her go!" Blu demanded as he was grabbed by a second soldier. Still lacking the ability to walk, he was restricted to a wheelchair and could do nothing more to help.

The first military macaw grinned and placed his sword around her throat. "The leader of the rebels herself. They'll make me a general for your capture!"

Under his struggle against his restrainer, Blu was surprised to see she was not panicking or showing any signs of concern. Instead, he observed with amazement as she threw her head back and stunned him, swiftly spinning around and grabbing his wing, pushing it backwards and stabbing him through the torso with his own weapon.

With no time to praise her skills, Blu whacked his wing against the second soldier, knocking him back enough for Sapphire to throw her own weapon into him, knocking him into the ground and killing him within an instance. Within seconds, they had dispatched the two random soldiers that had snuck on him.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire inquired as she immediately ran to his aid.

"I was going to ask you the name," Blu agreed. "How did…When did you…That…"

"A lot of residence tend to overestimate creatures they consider harmless," Sapphire explained. "You pick up a few things in the battle. We shouldn't stay out here any longer than necessary. Come, let us return to the base."

She turned and begun her slow walk towards the base nearby, treading softly to avoid leaving Blu behind. He prepared to follow, but that's when it dawned on him, he was stuck. Odd, he was able to navigate through the snow on his way here perfect. His eyes widened as a shadow loomed over him, one foot pressed up against one of the tires of his wheelchair to prevent him from moving.

Sapphire noticed his lack of speaking and turned, her curiously dropping to further horror. There, a familiar a golden-collared stood aside Blu, a blade held near his chest. "Tacito."

The artist grinned and raised his wingtip, stroking it against Blu's facial markings. "You lack the ambition of your species. The flesh and feathers are lesser malleable than clay, yet even my own inspiration cannot make an art piece out of your disability. I cannot work with this abomination! This poor example of structure! But you…" he narrowed his eyes over towards Sapphire. "Are perfect. You will become my art."

In one quick succession, Tacito kicked Blu hard towards the stream. He desperately tried to stop himself from falling, but it was too late. He yelled with terror as slumped out of his wheelchair and towards the water river stream below, caught in the current as it carried him away.

"BLU!" Sapphire shrieked with horror, growling with anger as she turned her gaze towards the sinister artist.

Choosing to save her ally over her own freedom, she moved to follow Blu and save him from certain doom. Birds couldn't swim, especially ones in Blu's condition. Refusing to allow his precious art to escape, Tacito jumped and caught her by the throat and throwing her to the ground with frightening strength.

Despite the heavy adrenaline, Sapphire hit the ground hard and slumped off into unconsciousness, leaving the world around her. Placing her down, Tacito ripped away her warmth protection to display the beauty of her feathers. "I have longed for a species of the blue macaws for so long. Do not fear. You will become a part of my masterpiece."

* * *

 **Even in a new world, Blu can't seem to catch a break. Left to his fate once more, Blu is took away by the stream while Sapphire has been captured by Tacito. Join us next time to see what will happen next.**


	46. Chapter 46: The Artist's Domain

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 46: The Artist's Domain**

 **Hey everyone, little shorter chapter than usual, but still a crucial plot point to the story. And little note: today is the eighth anniversary since Rio was first released. Doesn't time fly?**

* * *

Deep within the jungles of Rio, the many streams of river spread throughout the area, travelling slowly across the lands. Along the many riverbanks, a lone blue macaw lied motionlessly, his lower half still within the water. His head slumped against the mud, his bandages now ripped, and body replaced with new cuts and bruises.

Emerging from the many trees and bushes, a hooded figure approached, kneeling to inspect the unconscious macaw. He placed two fingertips against his neck, feeling intently. There was a pulse, a paint one but otherwise alive.

Briefly pausing to doublecheck the area for any hostiles, the figure turned Blu over onto his back and wrapped his wings around his waist, dragging him to safety. There was no telling what he had intended, but time would only tell.

* * *

Blu awoke from his unconscious state, groaning with anguish and questioning how many times he was going to wake up in an unknown location. His thoughts immediately shattered as a hooded figure suddenly appeared and on wild instinct, Blu tried to evade, halted by the figure's wing holding him down.

"Be still," he warned, more concerned than threatening. His voice was Asian, deep and stern, suggesting he was not native to Rio. "If I intended to harm you, you would still be lying in a riverbank to drown right now."

Panting heavily while stuck in two minds whenever to fight back or not, Blu nodded softly and allowed the figure to lay him down before he walked away. Upon inspecting the room, Blu determined he was within an underground cave, lit up with various touches. A sense of déjà vu hit him hard, remembering a similar experience in Hell with Bras.

Removing his cloak, his savior revealed himself to be a black eagle with a large scar running across his right eye and small pieces of missing feathers. Placing his hands around some flames, he returned and began to rub them across Blu's wing before moving to his talon. To Blu's surprise, this dd not hurt. If years of research with Linda taught him anything, this was the famous cupping therapy.

After a few minutes of healing, the eagle stepped back and dispersed of the flames. "Your injures have stabilized. Give your body moment to adjust."

"Thank you," Blu nodded, and the eagle walked away. Raising his wing, he was surprised to feel no pain and any sign of previous injury. The same applied for his talon as well. With his regained strength, he turned and stood up, stumbling initially while he adjusted to walking again. "Who are you?"

"I am Wei," the eagle introduced. "You are with the rebels, no?"

Though originally hesitant to reveal sensitive information, Blu played it safe with minor details, at least until he was certain Wei was an ally and not an undercover agent. "I am."

"I suspected as much," Wei noted. "What is your name?"

Playing it safe over sorry once more, Blu answered. "My name's Andre."

Wei softly chuckled in response while he hung his robe and approached. "The best part about the body of a bird: they can easily be read with training. Would you like to try again?"

Caught directly through the ruse, it was time for honesty before he did anything to anger him. "My name is Blu."

"Better," Wei nodded while moving elsewhere, picking up a small cup of leaf tea, consuming the substance with ease.

"So, I can go?" Blu asked cautiously.

"Of course," Wei assured. "You are free to leave my home, but your inner spirit will be trapped within if you proceed so hastily."

Growing more confused than concerned, Blu turned his head, stopping just in time from leaving the cave. He returned and accepted a tea offered to him. "What do you mean?"

"You carry a heavy burden with you, Blu," Wei stated with confidence. "Your posture, your refusal to remain eye contact, the way you walk. Something lingers in the back of your mind."

Blu opened his beak to protest, but his mind processed the words and they were confirmed true. He held onto the past for so long, the fear that always ridden him with guilt for so long. The nightmares he experienced at night further proved the eagle's observation. Remaining silent to drink his tea, Blu remained clueless on how to reply.

"You can choose to share or keep it to yourself," Wei reassured. "It matters little to me. But decide quickly. I fear Sapphire does not have a lot of time left."

Remembering the previous incident, Blu choked and almost spat out his drink, falling to the ground with surprise. In his haste, he damped his torso with tear and accidently hit his head against the table along the way. "Sapphire! Is she okay?"

"She lives, but not for long," Wei warned. "She is now at the mercy of Tacito. If she dies, the rebels will lose all hope and they will be decimated within a week."

"I have to save her!" Blu exclaimed. "Do you know where he's taken her?"

"I do."

"Tell me!"

Wei held up his wing. "And what do you intend to do? Run in there, defeat Tacito and save Sapphire like some old game? Life is not that simple."

"She'll die if I don't do something!" Blu replied. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I am not telling you to cease action," Wei reassured. "I am merely advising you to think rationally. Has it dawned on yet that you are forgetting your weapons?"

Blu felt dumbfounded as he narrowed his head and noticed his gauntlets resting on a table nearby. He hastily retrieved them and tightened them around his wings. Now armed and prepared, he moved to leave once more. "Where is she? And don't tell me to wait!"

Unfazed by any of the blue macaw's outbursts, Wei gestured for him to follow. In the center of his home, another point of interest Blu failed to observe was a small pool residing within, filled with a mysterious substance.

"This is the Sacred Water of The Shadows," Wei introduced. "Essence made with dark magic itself, created for the whole purpose of power. You are strong, Blu, you may be the one I have been searching for."

In past, Blu would have denied the existence of dark magic or voodoo, but with everything he had witnessed so far, nothing surprised him anymore. But if this dark magic could help him with power and build him the tools to save Sapphire and defeat Lenny, then it was worth the risk. He observed the substance to see his reflection, fearing what was to come. As he moved to grab a cup, Wei slapped his talon.

"Not yet," Wei warned.

"But you said I was strong," Blu reminded.

"Strong with the body, yes, but not within your mind," Wei countered and grinned. "To consume such a beverage requires a strong will, a man with no guilty conscious. How will you pass the trials if you cannot overcome your past?"

"I don't have time for this!" Blu said once more. "My friend's life is at stake and if I'm acting impatient to you, that's because she's going to die! I've lost too many friends! I may have lost my family! I don't even know where I am! Tell me where Sapphire is, NOW!"

His yell echoed across the cave, ending only seconds later. Briefly softly, Wei picked up a small map and handed it to him. "Tacito resides within the southern area of the jungle, his home is a simple burrow. You won't find any guards there, he is very concerned with privacy."

Blu accepted the map, pausing only briefly to examine the paper. Memorizing the coordinates, he dropped the map and finally approached the exit of the cave. As he stepped into the light, Wei called out.

"Return to me when you are ready," Wei suggested. "I will be waiting."

The blue macaw did not respond. Covering his eyes to shield out the sunlight, he grew accustomed shortly afterwards. Stretching his wing and checking his body for any hindrances that would stop his flight. "Flight wings: check. Landing gear: check. And tail feathers: check...And pretty good. Don't worry, Sapphire. I'm coming to save you."

* * *

Dazed and confused, Sapphire slowly awoken her eyes, blinking softly to restore her vision. There was heavy darkness surrounding her yet brightened by small lights placed around the area and a single blur of a figure standing before her. Shaking her head to brush off the dizziness, her worst fears were confirmed as she came face to face with her kidnapper.

On instinct, she jolted to escape, her efforts immediately ceased by restraints. Her wings were bound together and hung above her head, attached to the ceiling while her feet were tied together and below and positioned on a small crate. There was no escaping.

This was the home of Tacito.

Tacito approached and placed one wing against the side of her face. "You and your people have been looking for me for so long. I should be offended that you sought to ruin my art…But I am not. I have longed for the presence of a blue macaw. You are a rare species, such…Fascination."

Against her wishes, he stroked one wingtip from her face all the way down towards her torso. She had been stripped of her previous protection against the cold. When he was getting too close for her liking, Sapphire clenched her bound feet and kicked him under his beak, briefly stunning him.

Tacito held his beak, wiping the blood that left his nostril caused by the damage he sustained. He smiled and approached once more, wiping the substance across her feathers. As he held her feet down with one wing, he removed his blade and placed the tip against her torso. Moving it slowly up her chest, he reached her face and placed the end mere inches from her eye. Her confidence was slowly beginning to drop and Tacito could see this.

He grinned and examined her eyes. "Fear emits from you. Your coat of feathers are beautiful, but not yet finished. Your blood will make a fine addition. You will become my ultimate masterpiece. If only I had a perfect male to enhance the outcome. It would…Be marvelous."

"You're insane," Sapphire growled. "A psychopath, a monster! There's places in Hell for people like you!"

Not even the slightest of responses to her insults, Tacito moved his blade away and placed it within his holster. He said nothing as he turned around and disappeared into the darkness, leaving her alone to wait for her enduring end. Grunting, she immediately began to thrash around, restoring to biting and pulling, but the ropes were too tight to break free under her own strength.

Exhaling with frustration, she panted and briefly paused her advances to escape. Lifting her head and examining the area, many paintings were positioned across the walls and onto easels, each one decorated with the dried blood and feathers of his victims. They were sick, disturbing, only someone with no remorse or guilt could perform such an act. Admittedly, she was terrified beyond relief, every bit of confidence and hope she held onto was beginning to slip away.

This was no prison. This was her grave.

Her thoughts were distressed, and she leaned her head up with a gasp. Someone was approaching, no doubt Tacito returning to finish the job. Mustering her courage and blocking out the paintings around her, she tightened her wings and talons, willing to go out fighting. Her body may be restrained, but her willpower would never be tamed.

From the shadows surrounding her, a lone blue macaw approached. In her current state and the limited lighting, this restricted her vision. "Joe? Is that you?"

Approaching her from the darkness was not her brother. Instead, another blue macaw appeared before her, one she never expected to see again. "Blu."

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Blu inquired, and she nodded. Quickly, he examined her bides to free her hastily. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"You shouldn't have come," Sapphire warned urgently. "You promised me you would stay away from Tacito."

"And you promised we'd only be out for five minutes," Blu countered lightheartedly. "It's going to be alright."

Though tormented moments prior and terrified of what was to come, she mustered a smile. That didn't last as her eyes widened with horror. "LOOK OUT!"

Without warning, she lifted her feet and kicked Blu to the side, saving his life from the blade that pierced the wood beneath her instead. The two briefly shared a knowing look before their gaze shifted towards the darkness. There, their worst fears were confirmed once more as Tacito emerged, smiling with delight, like a spoiled child seeing candy.

"Another exists…A male…" Tacito breathed with delight, moving his wing towards his holster and removing another blade. "Finally, at last, my masterpiece will be complete. I will skin you both to your bones, extracting ever part of your blood and feathers. I will bathe in it, take it, become a part of my wall! No more struggling with the philistine detractors! No more listening to the uneducated opinions of insignificant novices! The world will finally know the name Tacito!"

Fighting villains had became somewhat of accustomed to Blu, but this bird right here left him utterly speechless. He raised his wings and resumed a combat gesture. However, he was surprised to feel his body trembling with anxiety. He fought to stop shaking, but nothing worked. Tacito had truly unnerved him.

"Fear," Tacito added. "Nothing like the dishonesty of virtue to trigger the passion of creation. Your death…Will be my masterpiece! Allow me to put a signature on it!"

He marched towards Blu with frightening speed, blade clutched tightly within his wing. As he swung, Blu raised his gauntlets and successfully blocked. To keep Sapphire safe, he averted Tacito away while he remained on the defensive, luring him elsewhere of the burrow. Knowing Blu was in grave danger, Sapphire thrashed to free herself quickly.

Blu crossed his gauntlets to block Tacito's advances, bringing them to a standoff. All the while, Tacito smirked with delight. "Your beautiful body…Will be a part of my collection."

Grunting as he held his ground, Blu couldn't believe Tacito's strength. Even without his light powers, he was still stronger than the average macaw, a trait that mattered little anymore. Desperate, he took a risky approach and used one wing to hold back his blade while the other he punched into Tacito's face.

He moved swiftly and slapped his blade away before performing a spin to kick the crazed macaw away. Tacito tripped, crash landing into a few of his decorations. Blu briefly paused, panting softly to regain his breath. Tacito's expression tightened and he jumped up, turning to inspect the destruction of previous art, now reduced to broken wood scattered across the room.

Enraged at the sight of his art, he roared and charged towards Blu. "I've had enough of this! DIE!"

He charged like an animal and brutally assaulted Blu, striking him hard and swift. Despite his training, Tacito was a superior fighter, knowing exactly where to aim to break past the blue macaw's defense. Between the main impacts across his torso, Blu couldn't even begin to understand how a maniac like Tacito could develop such skill in fighting. Even after spending days injured, he wouldn't have grown as weak as this.

Tacito raised his talon and grasped him by the throat. Keeping him restrained, he unleashed a fury of punches, pausing between strikes to speak. "You. Will. Suffer. For my. ART!"

With one final strike, Blu was down against the ground. Still restraining his throat, Tacito reclaimed his second blade and threw it down with the intent of killing him. Blu raised both his talons and grasped Tacito's, pushing with everything he had to keep the psychopath from claiming his life. Unfortunately, Tacito was the stronger of the two after all.

He smirked and pushed the blade further. "Unsophisticated! You will die! Become part of my…."

Blu's struggle slowly ceased as Tacito's strength begun to falter. Slowly, his sinister expression dropped, and he stumbled upwards. He turned around, revealing his first blade now pierced through his back, the knife so deep it prevented his screams of anguish. Sapphire stood behind him, now free from her restraints.

Tacito fell, landing directly onto his back and pushing the blade in further. He groaned with anguish, turning his head towards the blue macaws standing over him. Weakly, he raised his wing towards them. "My chef-d'oeuvre…I had so much to create…Thank you…You have made me into a masterpiece…"

His head fell limp and eyes closed, all the while blood slowly smeared from his injury. The monster Tacito was dead and would never torture anyone again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sapphire turned towards Blu and without warning, hugged him. "Thank you, Blu. For coming back."

Keeping his eyes averted from the deceased artist, Blu returned the comfort. "Thank you, too. It's over now."

Leaning out from the hug, Sapphire shook her head, speaking speedily. "No. Until the King has been brought down, it's far from over. All this fighting, all this death, all for a single victory! It must end! It needs to end!"

"I understand," Blu reassured. "I know it's tough, I've been in my share of fights, too. Let's just go back to the base. I don't want to be here anymore."

"I…Don't want to be here either," Sapphire agreed. "Let's get out of here."

Without another word, the two turned and approached the exit of the burrow, the lighting outside acting as their beacon to safety. While Blu continued, Sapphire briefly paused and grabbed one of the many torches illuminating the room, tossing it amongst the artwork and setting it into flames before leaving with her back turned.

The flames would burn any evidence of Tacito and his sadistic habits, hopefully bringing those who had perished under his blade with a sense of peace. One day, he would be forgotten and remain little more than a bad memory.

Until that day, there was still a war to fight.

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. The psychopathic Tacito has been killed, but the battle is for from over. Join us this Tuesday for the next chapter. Until then, stay safe.**


	47. Chapter 47: Siege of Prison

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 47: Siege of Prison**

 **Hello everyone. Here we are with the next chapter, a large one to be exact. Enjoy and I'll see you next time.**

* * *

The journey home been relatively silent, neither blue macaw wanting to speak. Fortunately, the southern area was not occupied by many soldiers; even they feared entering Tacito's territory. This served to their advantage of returning to base, allowing them to fly throughout the sky without worry of running into any patrols.

Before they entered the base, Sapphire stopped and blocked their way. "Blu, I just want to thank you again for coming back for me."

"We're friends," Blu smiled. "It's what we do."

Sapphire nodded softly. "Yes, friends…Nothing more. Come."

Together, they entered the underground base via the small opening of the tree and then proceeded with a secret knock. As a rebel opened the door, he stepped backwards in surprise.

"Sapphire!" she greeted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Sapphire reassured and jumped straight into her leadership demeanor. "Any news to report?"

The rebel briefly raised her eyebrow with surprise, but said nothing more and allowed them to pass, closing the steel door tightly. Upon entering the meeting room, Sapphire was embraced by her brother while David joined Blu.

"Sis', glad you're alright," Joe admitted and leaned out while his wings remained at her shoulders. "Did Tacito hurt you? I swear, I'll hunt him down-"

"Joe, relax," Sapphire reassured. "Tacito will not be hurting anyone _again_."

The tone in her voice was evidence enough to confirm initially suspicions. Meanwhile, David lifted Blu's wing and talon, shocked to see there was no fraction or hint of any injury.

"Incredible, you're healed!" David exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I…Had help," Blu replied. "Speaking of which, I need to leave."

Sapphire turned with surprise, grabbing his wing and pulling him back before he could move two steps. "Hold on there. You're leaving?"

"I found the key to defeating the King," Blu explained sincerely. "But I can't tell you more."

Rico, who had been standing in the corner of the room the whole time, placed down his whiskey and spoke. "Can't or won't?"

There was silence between the room for a moment, Blu having nothing to reply. Breathing softly, he answered cryptically. "The bird who saved my life and healed me, promised me he could give me the tools I need to help defeat Lenny, but I have to go alone. Please, don't stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you, Blu, you're not a prisoner," Sapphire reminded. "But why must you keep it a secret if it benefits all of us?"

"It's just the way it has to be," Blu replied and without another word, he turned and left the base once more.

The rebels were silent as they pondered their next move. Sapphire was tempted to send one of her own to trail Blu, but after saving her life at the risk of his own, she couldn't breach their trust like that.

"Let's get back to work," Sapphire quipped up.

* * *

Locating the mysterious eagle's home had been more difficulty than Blu had anticipated. From above, there were trees blocking the view to the cave. On the ground, it was deeper than the average path. The perfect to hide that was secluded from sight, giving a flawless perspective trick to the untrained eye.

Fortunately, Blu was smart enough to see through the trick and after doublechecking for any military, he pushed through the bushes and entered the cave, treading softly to avoid crashing into any rocks, at least until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Upon reaching the lighten room, the elderly eagle was present with his back turned to Blu, preparing some tea to drink.

"You have returned, Blu," Wei greeted without turning his back.

"How do you do that?" Blu questioned. "Do you know how to sense energy, too?"

Wei chuckled and stirred his tea, turning to face the blue macaw. "Ancient secret. You have returned, with the intention of consuming the sacred water, no doubt."

Once more, Blu remained silent and stepped further into the cave. Wei gestured for him to follow and the two sat down. Drinking his tea softly, Wei continued his calm and tamed personality, an opposite of the impatient blue macaw before him.

"You have saved your friend, yes?" Wei assumed, receiving a nod in response. "Good. You risked your life to save another. You have passed one of the trails."

Blu raised his eyebrow. "Trails?"

Wei nodded. "Yes. For years, my family have guarded the sacred water, awaiting the day a worthy warrior would arrive. Many have sought to claim this, and many have perished trying. Five trials stand in your way of victory. You have passed the trial of selfless."

"That's great," Blu responded. "And what are the other four?"

"Determination, moral, sacrifice and guilt," Wei explained. "The last seems to be your biggest test. Getting to that one will be an interesting journey."

"How long is this going to take?" Blu demanded. "I can't wait any longer, patience or no patience."

"If I were to gift anyone who enters my home the gift, I could have made a bigger profit than the king's riches," Wei simply replied. "A pity impatience isn't one of those trials. You'd be a master on that."

Blu narrowed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, knowing this was going to take time. Calming his mind and remembering his teachings from the Angelus, tempered his range. "Wei, there is something you must know. I am not from this world."

For the first time, the wise and elder eagle tilted his head. "No?"

Blu shook his head. "In my world, Lenny was my friend, there wasn't snow, no rebels, nothing. I fought to protect my home from the evil that invaded it, but…I died trying to stop it, at least that was what I initially thought."

"Interesting," Wei admitted, stroking a single talon under his beak. "Tell me more."

"There was a battle between the light and dark," Blu began, pausing briefly to compose himself. "They were led by an evil macaw named Ivan. We did everything we could to stop him, but it wasn't enough. As a last resort, we create a weapon of pure hearted energy. I was the final one standing, I did everything I could to kill Ivan, but it wasn't enough. The gap between our power was too large and he pushed my own attack towards me, consuming me whole. I thought I died, but I ended up here and I don't know why."

As he paused, he felt a single tear roll down the side of his face, representing his failure and regret to stop Ivan. Wei observed him briefly, reading his body like a book.

"You speak the truth," Wei agreed. "By willing to put your life on the line for your family, you understand the need for selfness and morals. You fight for good. Not many have passed three trials in such a short time spam and you are to be congratulated for that. Now, you must leave to continue your journey elsewhere."

"I don't understand," Blu replied confused.

"As I told you before: you carry a heavy burden with you and this blocks your determination from winning," Wei reminded. "Wanting something does not make you determined, it makes you desperate. Go, return to your rebels, they will need your help. I will be waiting when you are ready."

Blu opened his beak to protest, but that would do little good. Words alone could not persuade the mysterious eagle to hand over the sacred water, actions were the only option. Without saying another word, he turned and exited the cave once more. Two trials were left, and he could receive the sacred water.

* * *

Resuming her role as leader, Sapphire called another meeting once more with the recent events changing their plans. "The death of Tacito has opened up the southern area of the jungle. The military were unaware of his demise and therefore, it is important that we send our people to claim it first. With every territory we claim, it brings us one step closer to our goal."

As she paused, one rebel raised his wing and spoke up. "How do we go about defeating Raxos?"

"As long as he resides within the north, there is no possibility of taking him down," Sapphire added. "We still hold the east, west and our people are on their way to claim the south. If we can hold those positions long enough, we can begin the coordinated attack. But without the north, that is an attack we simply cannot risk."

"What if we were to lure him out?"

Everyone shifted heads towards the new voice of the room, revealing their new guest once more. Entering the room, Blu took a seat while Sapphire secretly hid her relief to see him once more.

"A fair observation, Blu, but we have previously considered the possibility of luring him out of the northern zone," Sapphire admitted. "There is nothing he wants. As the King's personal aid, there are not many privileges he is limited to. Defeating us is his only goal and as long as we live, he will never cease."

"He's also aware of the eastern and western situations," Joe added. "In fact, he personally oversees the troopers sent out on a daily basis. He's not stupid enough to be lured away from his position of power."

Without asking, Rico suddenly stood and joined them, pausing to consume a bottle of beer he proceeded to throw away. "That's not necessarily true. Pop quiz: what do they have that we don't?"

One by one, Blu, Sapphire, Joe and David took turns guessing.

"Power?"

"Armies?"

"Strength?"

"Power?"

"You already said that."

"Sorry."

Rico shook his head to each answer, hopping onto the stage for a better view. "Pride. Sapphire, may I?"

Sapphire nodded.

Reckless as always, Rico pulled away their previous chart before replacing it with two additional drawings. One was a drawing of a female lear's macaw, the other of a prison camp. Clearing his throat with an additional beer, he continued. "This is Asya, personal bodyguard of Raxos. And this Raxos' prison camp, both located near the northern area. At eight o'clock sharp at night, Asya leaves his side to check on the prison, the only time she'll be separate from her leader. Defeating not only his guard but capturing his camp wouldn't exactly gain the king's approval. If I'm not mistaken, he'll personal set out to fix his broken pride. Presto!"

Sapphire remained silent for a moment, questioning if the anti-social and drunken hawk had established a plan that would turn the war within their favor. Who would have thought? "Your plan is interesting, Rico, and it may just work…But."

"Ahh, the buts," Rico assumed. "Do tell."

"With most of our people holding the other territories, we are limited to how many of us can attack," Sapphire explained. "We have only a few to spare."

"And we'd need to attack simultaneously," Joe added. "Snatching his guard is one thing, but the prison will be heavily protected."

As they spoke, Blu had silently been taking notes on the situation, realizing this would benefit them more than they anticipated. Furthermore, this act of determination may prove himself to Wei. He stood up and joined the others on stage. "I'll get her."

"That's insane," David questioned. "You'll be killed."

"Not if the rest of you attack the camp," Blu explained. "I know how to fight, I've spent months learning martial arts from…An old friend. I can take Asya alone."

Concerned for his wellbeing, Sapphire approached and locked eyes. "Are you certain? Blu, I am not doubting your skills for a moment, but don't feel like you need to prove yourself. You have done enough by rescuing me from Tacito."

"I'm sure," Blu assured.

"Very well, then I will accompany you," Sapphire offered and held up a wing to prevent his protests. "These are my people and I will not allow you to go alone. You and I will take down Asya together. Understood?"

Once more, he prepared to protest, but she shared similar stubbornness to his wife. On a plus side, this may help reduce the guilt Wei would repeatedly point out. "Okay. Together."

Chuckling, Rico stepped upwards and revealed two grenades within his wings. On instinct, everyone panicked and took cover behind their seats. "I'll be taking these bad boys!"

"Rico!" Sapphire scolded.

"Are you insane or has that whiskey finally gone to your head?!" David questioned and snatched one of the deadly weapons. "You're going to blow us to kingdom come!"

"Relax, they're not lethal," Rico reassured. "Filled with knock out gas, would bring a whole elephant down if needed. Few of these will thin them down."

"Then it's settled," Sapphire declared. "Joe, lead Rico, David and a dozen men to take the prison. Blu and I will ambush Asya on her patrol. With our coordinated attack, hitting them hard and swift will bring out our target."

All nodded in agreement to her plan, except for that brother, that is. He stepped forward. "Sapphire, let me go with you. You've already been in danger once, I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

"And you won't," Sapphire reassured. "But you're my brother, my second-in-command. If something were to happen to me, our people need you to take my place."

Joe didn't like the thought of leaving his sister alone once more, but there was no changing her mind. He nodded and patted her back.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes towards the clock in their room, calculating the time. "We have three hours to prepare. Everyone, prepare yourselves for battle. We have one shot, make it count."

* * *

As time rushed by in true fashion, the rebels gathered the necessary tools and equipment they would need for battle. Where they were going was dangerous, they had to prepare for anything. Their limited numbers wouldn't do well with a direct attack, but with coordinated planning, their plan was foolproof.

Lacking a room of his own, Blu tightened his gauntlets within the armory. As he finished, a nearby rebel offered him a sword, but he shook his head. "No thanks."

The rebel shrugged and kept the weapon for himself, exiting the room with his followers. In return, Sapphire entered the room, now donning a grey jumpsuit and a pierce of armor across her torso. He couldn't help but notice the similarities with the ones he once wore, only hers lacked any shoulder guards and boots.

"Where do you get that?" Blu inquired.

"One of our old suppliers use to provide us with these before his unfortunate demise," Sapphire explained. Lightheartedly, she smiled and spun around to showcase her protection. "Makes Joe feel better if I have this on. There's one in your size too if you like."

"No thanks," Blu declined after a brief pause. In many ways, she was so alike Jewel: confident, smart, restless and beautiful. He missed her dearly and hoped it wasn't too late. The Orb of Light would fix everything, he just needed to claim it from Lenny. This mission had to be a success.

"As you wish," Sapphire obliged and held up an item she had been carrying. "But I have brought a gift."

Blu examined the item: a fanny pack, something he recalled Linda use to wear on her shopping days. Admittedly, he thought the concept would make him look ridiculous, but prevented showing this to her. She had done a lot for him and it would be rude to act out. "A fanny pack?"

"I noticed you have a habit of carrying around notes and I thought this would help keep your records more organized," Sapphire explained. "May I?"

Blu nodded and allowed her to place the fanny pack around his waist, tightening it with a small click. As she leaned up, she abruptly stopped inches away from his eyes, falling entwined into them.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"…No, nothing at all," Sapphire assured, quickly stumbling back before she made a fool of herself. Smiling once more, she stepped back with pride. "Fits you like a glove. What do you think?"

Blu examined the pack around his waist, noting he was beginning to wear more items by the day. Despite feeling a tad ridiculous, he smiled with appreciation. "Thank you. This will help out more than you think."

"I had the feeling you would be happy," Sapphire agreed and gestured for him to follow. "Come. It's time to go."

Their small army regrouped within the meeting room; Sapphire taking the stage once more. Before her, Blu, Joe, David and Rico stood in the front of a dozen rebels, all of which were going to accompany. They were ready to set out, but firstly, one more prep talk before they left. As their leader, motivation was a strong point.

"Everyone, thank you for your willingness to join in our battle," Sapphire begun. "Tonight, we go further into enemy territory than we have ever been in our months of battle. It's going to be dangerous, and I cannot lie to any of you, there is a chance we will suffer consequences. But all of your loved ones are counting on you. If we pull this off, months of progress will be achieved in hours. Are you all with me?"

Her question was answered with an applaud of cheers, confirming their support once and for all. "Now, let's go and win this war!"

* * *

As the cover of darkness arrived, the team of rebels set out into the freezing night and flew in coordination. The scouts took the lead for sign of any military, knowing this mission was too valuable to be caught in the open. To accommodate for the cold condition, the rebels wore robes fashioned from the fur of other animals. It was a sickening thought to resort to such means of survival, but these are desperate times.

All except for one, that is.

"How are you not freezing your tail feathers off?" Joe asked, surprised. "It's minus ten out here."

Blu shrugged midair. "I'm adapted to it. Where I'm from, you learn to build up a tolerance to the cold pretty quickly."

"And where would that be?" Rico questioned. "At a dinner party with Jack Frost?"

"Ignore him, Blu," David assured. "He gets like this. Say Rico, you aren't exactly wearing fur either?"

"No need," the hawk assured, raising a bottle of whiskey he had been carrying between his talons. "Got all the warmth I need right here."

Both amused and embarrassed with his drinking antics, Sapphire rolled her eyes and picked up the pace slightly to match them. "If we're quite done, we're approaching the camp soon. Does everyone understand the plan? Once we cross that border, there is no going back."

Her question was answered with a chorus of confirmations. Finally, the prison camp came into sight of the horizon, sticking out like a sore thumb with the fires surrounding the area to warm the camp. Still sticking into the darkness, it was time to split up. Blu and Sapphire turned a hard right while the others continued their path, with Joe making a silent prayer his sister would remain fine.

Reaching the edge of the camp, the rebels landed softly onto the ground, using their fur coats to cover themselves in show. While David and Joe watched from below, Rico took position on a nearby branch, taking advantage of his enhanced vision to observe the area.

"What do you see?" David questioned. "And no jokes, either."

"Always have to ruin my fun," Rico replied as he narrowed his eyes. "No sign of Asya yet. I can count at least four dozen guards. They outnumber us at least four to one. Looks like they got a few of our guys captive. Anyone got the time?"

One rebel wore a small watch across his wing, fashioned from scrap. "Seven fifty-five."

"Can you see Sapphire and Blu?" Joe inquired.

Rico averted his eyes towards another tree in the distance. Thanks to his nocturnal genes, he could see perfectly in the dark, spotting the blue figures perching in the tree. "I see them. They're ready."

"Any minute now," Joe stated. "When I give the signal, Rico, throw your weapons in and we'll charge in, catch them by surprise. Not a moment sooner. Asya has to be intercepted first."

"Understood," David agreed.

Meanwhile, the second team perched above a tree overlooking the path from the north towards the prison camp. With a perfect position, this would allow them to ambush their target when planned. Now, all there was to do is wait.

Alone once more with her friend, Sapphire spoke up. "Nervous?"

"A little," Blu admitted. "Are there any last-minute details you can sure about Asya?"

"Not too much," Sapphire replied while resting on her stomach and averting her eyes closely below. "She's served Raxos for some time now, as his protector and informant. Our rebels have rarely run into her, but those who bare witnessed to Asya haven't had anything nice to say."

"Dangerous?"

"Very."

"Then let's see this as a way to make a difference," Blu said optimistically. "One less danger to worry about."

She admired his enthusiasm but hoped it wouldn't cloud his judgement. They barely escaped Tacito, and now, they were in the middle of the hornet's nest. Their conversation as abruptly cut short as a figure came into view, flying slowly towards the camp. Although amongst the darkness, they were close enough to confirm their target had arrived, accompanied with two guards.

"That's her! Be careful, Blu," Sapphire warned. "She isn't his bodyguard based off her looks. She is swift, flexible, cold-hearted."

"I understand," Blu reassured and took up an attack posture, wings spread and back lowered. "Can you handle the guards?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Then let's bust this camp like a soda can!" Blu exclaimed and proceeded to pounce forward.

With a short burst, he tackled Asya and brought them both to the ground, forcing them both to roll across the ground. His easy victory was short-lived as she suddenly raised her feet tight and double kicked him off. As her guards moved to assist, Sapphire grabbed one and threw him into the other, causing them to stumble onto the ground. Without hesitation, she slammed her fists down and knocked them into submission.

"That's the signal!" Joe roared. "Rico!"

Filled with joy, Rico jumped out of the tree and tossed two grenades towards the camp. The weapons exploded upon impact, engulfing the military in a cloud of smoke. They desperately waved their wings and covered their beaks, but it was no use as the effects kicked in and forced them into submission. Still with the element of surprise, Joe gave the order to advance and move it.

He was the first to arrive, jumping forward and landing a solid strike to a single strike. David followed suit, pausing briefly to grab a pair of keys hung on a post. He approached the large cages and unlocked the door. "Fight or escape, either way, get out of here!"

The prisoners inside scattered out, joining in on the battle as an act of vengeance and to support their allies. David's actions would come back to haunt him as a rather large and built military macaw grabbed him by the throat and slammed hm against the wall. He struck him once but did little more than annoy his attacker.

Not built for combat and knowing he could not match his strength, there was only one who could. "Rico, help!"

The black hawk turned to his pleas and stepped forward, noting the similar height and build to himself. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size, pal!"

The brute of a soldier obliged and tossed David away. Stepping forward, he and Rico immediately engaged in a wrestle, both using their superior strength to fight.

Asya triple flipped onto her feet, throwing her wings down and retrieving two daggers tightly within her grasp. She eyed her second attacker, lowering her back and slowly beginning to circle around him, like a shark observing its prey. With speed that almost surpassed Vadin's, she charged and unleashed a fury of strikes, spinning and flipping around to intimidate her opponent.

As she closed in, Blu disarmed one of her blades with a swift counter from his gauntlets, using his wing to spin her around and restrain her with a wing around the throat while the other was used to hold her other armed wing. "Give up, Asya."

Without gloating, she placed both her talons onto the ground and pushed herself back, performing a backflip that knocked Blu down onto his back while she landed perfectly and retrieved her second weapon. He swiftly scrambled to his feet, just in time to witness Sapphire making a desperate attempt to win by tackling her down, her efforts shortened by Asya kicking her aside.

"Stay back, Sapphire!" Blu pleaded, offering her a knowing wink through their horizontal vision.

Understanding what needed to be done, Sapphire moved out of the way to observe. Brushing away the minor observance, Asya began her advances, spinning her weapons and performing many flips to make her movements unpredictable.

Blu raised his wings, calling on his inner training to remain calm. Asya jumped straight for him and kicked Blu directly in his face, knocking the blue macaw backwards. As she charged relentlessly, he raised his gauntlets and blocked her rapid strikes, deflecting them away.

Unfortunately, there was only so much he could block as a few swifts landed minor cuts to his body. If she hit the right spot and broke his guard, then it was all over. She was three times his speed and could easily end this with enough persistence.

Within the camp, Joe no longer intended to take this prison camp. He wanted it gone, permanently. Grabbing a nearby torch, he tossed it forward and engulfed the center of the camp into flames. His actions were not unnoticed.

"Joe, what are you doing?!" David questioned. "We're supposed to be taking the camp, not destroying it!"

"They used this place to torture and ruin the lives of many," Joe countered. "Taking it isn't enough. I want Raxos to know we're not messing around. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

David had nothing more to say on the matter, at least until they were out of danger. He averted his attention nearby to see Rico still struggling with the same brute. It was very rarely Rico met someone who could match his own strength.

The hawk delivered a heavy strike to his opponent, causing him to briefly stumble. It wasn't long until the brute stood and returned the same gesture. Deciding it would be better to not intervene, he helped the rebels in taking out the rest of the military.

Asya lifted both her daggers and tried to stab Blu from above, only to be blocked by his gauntlets as he held them both together to prevent her landing the killing blow. They made a standoff as Asya tried to push back Blu's gauntlets to kill him. Running out of time, Blu lifted his talon up and kicked one of her daggers out of her left wing. Asya quickly responded by moved both her talons under Blu's legs and flipping him to the ground.

Blu jumped up before he was caught of Asya as she jumped on and slivered around him swiftly, hitting him in different parts of his body. Blu yelped with each cut and tried to grab Asya to get her off, but her speed was beyond him. She moved herself onto Blu's back and lifted her one dagger to finish hm.

Quickly, Blu blocked just in time with one of his gauntlets, and now they both trying to push the other back once again. Blu groaned as he tried to find a way to disarm Asya and subdue her. She tightened her talons around his waist, crushing his torso to distract his guard.

Fighting past her restraints, Blu raised his free wing and knocked her other dagger away, following with using his previous wing to grab her head and flip him over his shoulder and landing against the ground with a heavy hit. As she moved to stand again, a familiar foe joined in once more, tackling the bodyguard down by her lower half.

Blu immediately joined, grabbing Asya and pushing her against the ground face first. While he forcefully held her wings to her sides, Sapphire held her talons still. Together, they successfully restrained the flexible bodyguard, but their efforts may not last long as she continued to squirm.

"Blu, I slipped some rope into your pack before we left," Sapphire stated as she held on with everything she had. "Can you tie knots?"

He nodded and used his free feet to unzip his pack and retrieve the rope, tossing some other to Sapphire. It was more difficult than they anticipated, noting her strong willpower and surprising strength. Nevertheless, with their combined teamwork, they were successful.

They moved away, leaving Asya with rope tied tightly around her torso to secure her wings and more for her talons. She thrashed around without saying a word, unable to free herself.

"Excellent work," Sapphire praised between pants. During her inhales, she smelt an unexpected scent. "Do you smell burning?"

The blue macaws turned, witnessing the burning camp before them and catching them by surprise. Amid the battle, they had failed to notice this sooner. While unforeseen, it was clear the plan was working, and the military were beginning to retreat upon realizing they were outnumbered.

"I can handle Asya," Blu reassured, nodding his head towards the camp. "Go and help."

Sapphire returned the nod and joined the camp, passing many soldiers from below, who failed to take an interest in her, their intention to escape. She passed Rico along the way, who was in a struggle with a brute of a bird. The two were panting with exhaustion, neither gaining any sort of advantage in strength, skill or speed. As the rest of his allies scattered, the brute joined them, leaving Rico without satisfaction.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Rico demanded. "I was winning…I need a drink."

Joe turned to see his sister joint them, but instead of praise, he was met with repercussion

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sapphire demanded. "We needed this camp!"

"This place is nothing but a representation or pain and misery!" Joe clashed. "I did what was necessary!"

"That was not your call to make!" Sapphire stated.

"We've been fighting them for months and barely made a difference," Joe reminded. "They laugh at us, mock us and torment us. We finally make our huge move and I'm not going to blow it! This, right here, represents we are no joke!"

While his intentions were clear and on similar page, Sapphire was far from finished. "And this goes against our plans! By destroying this camp, we have left nothing! Raxos may never come now, not with nothing to repair! He may simply establish a new prison elsewhere!"

Joe snorted and crossed his wings with confidence. "Oh, he'll come, alright. Trust me, he'll be here."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes with uncertainty, turning away to no longer face him. As she walked away, she paused and responded. "I hope so, because if he doesn't, that's on you. Got it?"

For now, she joined David in helping the rescued prisoners, some of which had been injured during their time in captivity. Joe sighed as his sister walked away with disappointment. They cared for each other very much, yet they could never seem to agree on how to go about doing their jobs. But what's done is done, and the was no going back. For now, they still had a war to win.

And Raxos was next.

* * *

 **That concludes the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen. The coordinated attack on the base has become a success. Join us next time for the battle against Raxos.**


	48. Chapter 48: Unjustified Actions

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 48: Unjustified Actions**

 **Morning everyone. Hope you're all good. Quick announcement, once wrap up arc 5, I may be absent for a while as I plan arc 6. I usually do the two week break, but they may expand depending. I have yet to plan how I'll re-write Darkness Reborn, but hopefully something will come to mind. Until then, enjoy the rest of arc 5.**

* * *

Despite some unexpected outcomes, the ambush mission was a success. The camp (or what was left of it) was theirs and so was Asya. If their assumptions were correct, those who had escaped were on their way to warn Raxos and he in turn would be on his way shortly, bringing reinforcements, no doubt.

Blu observed the destroyed area in solitude, beginning to slowly question if his actions were justified. By attacking the birds he once referred to friends, taking prisoners and burning down structures, it all felt so wrong, yet it was for the greater good. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, but determination fueled his desire to return home. It had to be done.

David finished attending to the last of the rebels, tightening the bandages around his leg. As he patted him away, he approached their leader as she stared off into the distance. "What's the next part of our plan?"

Sapphire was briefly silent, eyes locked towards her brother nearby, still in awe to his reckless actions. He was well known for choosing brawn over brains, but even this was crossing the boundaries. Her thoughts were broken by David once more. "Sorry…If Rico's right, then those who escaped are already on their way to get Raxos. He'll be soon within the hour, that's if we're lucky."

The medic macaw nodded and moved elsewhere. The weather briefly shifted a gust of cold wind, forcing Sapphire to shiver momentarily despite her protective clothing. While her armor shielded her body from physical damage, it wasn't designed for the cold. Fortunately, one positive side of Joe's actions had left the center of the camp with a large fire. Moving closer brought her a sense of warmth immediately.

Nearby, Joe was offering orders towards nearby rebels, positioning them into the trees. "Head to the highest point you can until the path is becoming invisible. Second you spot any reinforcement, contact us."

They nodded and split up to their jobs. Next on his list was their prisoner. He approached the still bound Asya nearby, watching her thrash and squirm in vain. "Has she said anything?"

One of the two rebels guarding her shook his head. "Nothing. In fact, she hasn't spoken a single word. I think she's a mute."

"I don't think we'll be getting anything out of her," another suggested. "Should we ask Sapphire what to do with her?"

"No need," Joe assured. "I need you both to take her back to base and return here, pronto."

The two briefly paused, luring over his shadow to see Sapphire behind them. She nodded in approval and they hastily followed their orders. Admittedly, Joe hated he couldn't get so much as a mere order out without his sister's endorsement. Despite his position as second-in-command, he felt more like a rebel by the day.

After gathering warmth from the fire, Sapphire turned to Rico, who was lazily lying against a crate while consuming another alcoholic beverage. "Rico, you know more about Raxos than the rest of us do. Can we expect a retaliation for certain?"

"I'd bet my whiskey on it-no wait, I take that back!" Rico exclaimed, quickly slapping his head to compose himself. "But he'll be here, with a lot of company."

"How many?"

"If we're lucky, five to one."

"And that's if fortune favors us," Sapphire rephrased with a sigh. "We don't have the numbers to fight them all at once. Attacking them head on is suicide."

At that moment, Blu rejoined the duo with David, the former having his own say on the matter. "You're right. We can't beat them in a direct battle, but that doesn't mean all hope is lost."

Sapphire observed him curiously, placing one wing to her hip while her brother joined them as well. "You really believe we can still win this? Blu, it's not that I'm insulting your determination, but look at us! Including the two that just left, we're only a team of thirty, even with the prisoner's help."

"That's why we have the environment to your advantage," Blu replied cryptically. "By taking this camp, they must think we're a bigger force than we actually are. We still have the element of surprise. Our goal isn't to take them down, it's Raxos. We get him and scatter."

"He has a point," David agreed, briefly turning towards the dark, cold sky above. "The storm's picking up. We have an hour till we're caught in it, give or take."

Almost immediately, Joe offered the flaws to their plan. "Even if we did take down Raxos that swiftly, they'll be high on our tails. We'll never get back to base without compromising our home."

"One more thing," David offered. "What exactly are we going to do with Raxos? Are we going to capture or kill hm?"

Sapphire hadn't quite considered that, convinced they wouldn't have made it this far. She averted her gaze towards the distant path where their enemy would linger soon. "We'll do what has to be done. Rico, do you have any grenades left?"

"Just two," the hawk responded.

"And whiskey?"

"Never leave home without it."

"What are you thinking, Sapphire?" Joe inquired as he crossed his wings and narrowed his eyes.

"Like Blu said: use the environment to our advantage," Sapphire said with a smile, raising her voice to address the others. "Rebels, gather around. I have a plan and it's going to require all of us."

* * *

Raxos was not pleased, not even at the slightest. Things were going so well, the military were so close to destroying those rebels, once and for all. His previous enjoyment altered into frustration as news of the destruction of his prison camp spread.

Unwilling to allow such an act of tyranny and in fear of the king's retaliation, he immediately set out from the safety of his fortress, accompanied with a large force of soldiers. He marched at the front of the group, tightening his belt and placing his sword between his sheath. These rebels had pushed him one too many times and this was the last straw.

Ignoring the harsh climate, they carried torches to light the way and keep them warm. Raxos cared little for the weather, pure adrenaline fueling his rage. Unfortunately, the weather had gradually increased and made flying out of the question without risk to their own safety. This forced them to remain low, marching through the jungles.

After a long walk that would have taken moments within the sky, the darkness surrounding them slowly dispersed as they reached the location of the prison, recognized with the flames surrounding the area. As they were closer in view, there were no torches stacked around. The fires were from the remains of the prison camp, growing softer by the minute.

Raxos beak hung with shock, the mere sight of his sacred camp reduced to nothing but smithereens. Snarling with frustration, he snapped towards his men, eyes averted to everyone present despite there only being a few members from the camp present. "So, my elite guards did nothing prevent this sacrilege?! And where's Asya!?"

None responded, either without an answer or in fear of retaliation.

"Unacceptable!" Raxos roared. "I want the heads of the people who did this! Now!"

"Then claim it yourself."

Grunting softly, he turned and locked eyes with the armored blue macaw before him, one he recognized all too well. Another stood by her side, one he felt he had seen before, yet couldn't place his identity.

"Sapphire," he greeted. "I am not surprised you were behind this profanity. How dare you destroy my prison. You are a fool to have lingered around. Where are you people?"

"Gone," the other blue macaw added.

Raxos shifted his focus to her ally, tilting his head with observation. His beak altered into a smirk and he crossed his wings. "Ahh, the blue macaw from the east. You are still alive! I am impressed, but you are going to wish you were dead. Get them!"

The military macaws charged forward without hesitation, but the blue macaws were surprisingly relaxed. With a calm posture, they pounced away just in time to avoid a grenade being thrown between them, exploding and engulfing the team within the cloud of smoke.

Almost immediately, danger lurked from above as a Molotov cocktail was thrown from above. It missed the soldiers, but upon impact, created a wall of fire that separated them from the rest of their team. The separated soldiers were hit with one more grenade and they too were knocked into submission.

"Move in!" Sapphire roared.

From the dark skies above, the rebels emerged from their hiding positions and attacked the remaining soldiers. Their quick thinking and resourcefulness had thinned their numbers severely, but they were still outnumbered at least three to one. They had little time to complete their mission.

Sapphire knocked a single soldier down before facing their leader, pointing a single wingtip. "Surrender Raxos! You cannot escape!"

As she spoke, the general suddenly grasped her throat within his talon, lifting her high as she squirmed. "Surrender?! To the likes of you? I would rather die than face such humiliation."

Fearless as ever, Sapphire raised her feet and kicked him in the face, stunning him along enough to clasp her legs against his neck and flip him to the ground. Free from his grasp, she pounced on top with both wings tied around his throat to choke him into submission. Meanwhile, her allies fought away any remaining soldiers until it was time to escape.

Rico seemed to be doing just fine as he knocked down every passing soldier with a single strike, proving his superior strength compared to their own. However, a familiar brute of a macaw suddenly stood before him. He sighed with disappointment. "Not you again!"

Eager to finish what they started, the brute charged and grabbed the hawk by the waist, forcing him backwards until Rico fought back with a kick to the chest and an uppercut to the face.

Raxos swung around as Sapphire desperately held on. For the sake of the war, she could not let go. Growing tired, he swung his fist into her face, the force proving powerful enough to knock her away. She hit the ground with the small thud, briefly anticipated. As he composed himself and moved to finish the job, the other blue macaw blocked his way.

"Noble, but mistaken," Raxos sighed. "Are you going to fight me?"

"No," Blu assured and nodded his head forward. "But he is."

Raxos briefly raised his eyebrow, distracted by a presence looming beside him. He turned, coming face to face with a powerful blow to the face that knocked him sideways.

"Get away from my sister," Joe warned calmly. Pausing briefly, he narrowed his eyes towards the battle around them and noted the flames keeping the other soldiers at bay were beginning to die down from the cold weather. "Make it fast, Blu!"

Blu nodded and wasted no time in apprehending the evil general, who charged forward and raised one wing to strike. Blu calmly ducked and broke his defense by slapping two wings against his eardrums, enduring him great agony. Raxos groaned and clutched both his ears, leaving his guard down for the blue macaw to land a mixture of strikes: two jabs into the chest, a heavy hit to the head, a spin kick and one final uppercut that did just the trick.

Despite the heavy blows, it was evident that Raxos didn't know when to quiet. He briefly stood and raised his wings in a boxing stance, but stumbled across the area, half-conscious as the world around him was a blur. Blu approached and calmly shoved him towards the ground once more.

Raxos hit the ground with a heavy thud, slipping off into an unconscious state. After removing his belt and checking he was down for the count, Blu moved to pick him up. His efforts were stopped as Joe suddenly yanked him away, proceeding to grab the sword out and lifting it above the air.

Blu's beak opened with horror and he outstretched a pleading wing. "NO!"

It was too late. Joe thrust the sword directly through the general's torso and he awoke with a painful gasp, clutching his own weapon as it ironically took his own life. In seconds, he fell limp once more, this time, permanently. Blu remained horrified to see an ally of his own commit such a dark act.

Without saying a word, Joe picked up his semi-conscious sister bridal style. "Time to move!"

The rebels heeded his ordered and scattered away from the area, agreeing to split up and meet up later to avoid creating an obvious pattern. Only two rebels remained, one of remained in a grapple lock against the brute of a soldier.

Before the blue macaw departed, he briefly examined the deceased general, blood leaking from his fatal injury and eyes inhumanely wide. Although cold-blooded, evil and monster of general, Blu no longer saw an evil tyrant. He saw an old friend. With a small sigh, he moved his wingtips and closed his eyes. Little time remained now, escape was their priority.

"Rico, it's time to go!" Blu pleaded.

The hawk grunted and broke free with a headbutt and a sharp kick to his torso. Usually, he was never one to run from a fight, but it was his turn to run away now. With one final lower punch, he winded the brute of a soldier and pushed him into a few of his allies before finally joining his blue macaw ally in their escape.

Safe to say, this was a day that would never be forgotten.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, the rebels rendezvoused a couple of miles away from the prison camp, having split up to avoid the enemy from tracking their movements. Fortunately, everyone had arrived safely a little way from the base. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, no one was critically injured.

All except for one, that is.

Sapphire was still injured, now fully unconscious. Raxos had struck her a lot harder than originally thought, perchance leaving her with a concision. Standing outside the cold wasn't going to help her recovery and the sooner they entered, the better. It was growing colder by the minute.

"Everyone, inside!" Joe ordered, still carrying his sister.

No one needed to be told twice as they entered the base once more. Immediately, Joe carried Sapphire to the medical room with David followingly closely. He set her down into a nest with gentle care.

"Tell me she's going to be okay," Joe pleaded.

David knelt and briefly examined her condition, noting the large, growing bruise across the side of her face. "She got hit pretty hard. If she wasn't as tough one, they'd be a couple of broken bones for sure."

"David!" Joe snapped impatiently.

"Right, right," David responded. "I'll attend to her now, but I'm certain she's going to be okay by morning. You better get some rest."

"I'm not leaving her side until she's awake," Joe stubbornly responded.

Against his demands, David stood up to face him, suddenly surrounded with a wave of confidence. "This is my room, and as the team's medic, I'm ordering you to leave. Please, get some rest, there's nothing more you can do. The others are gonna need you."

Although he was tenacious and hot headed, stupid was not one of Joe's traits. Silently nodding, he turned and left the room, under the watchful eyes of the former prisoners inside. Those who were previously captured and suffering from minor injuries decided to remain for medical attention. It had been a long day and chances are it would be a long night, too.

Joe departed from the room and sat down within the nearest chair, head placed within his wing. Now that the adrenaline had settled, tonight's events were resurfacing. Burning the camp was one thing, but murdering Raxos was a line he had never dared to cross. He hated Raxos, Lenny, all those that intended to place harm on the people he cared about.

Now that their mission was over, what would become of this? How Sapphire react once she woke up and remembered his actions? Would the others now view him as a heartless monster, no better than the enemy they faced? It was a scary thought and he didn't want to think of the future anymore. All he wanted was to sleep and face the repercussions tomorrow.

As he stood up to do just that, the only remaining blue macaw stood before him with his wings crossed and eyes narrowed towards him. Unsurprised by his presence, there was no escaping the consequences now. "What do you want?"

"I saw what you did," Blu stated with disappointment. "How could you? How could murder someone like that?"

"Murder? A tyrant like that?!" Joe questioned. "That man hurt more birds than you could possibly count. I ended it!"

"He was incapacitated!"

"He was dangerous!"

"It was cold blood!"

"It was justice!"

"You're confusing justice with revenge!"

Reaching the limit of his patience, Joe snapped. "I'm not ashamed! I did what I had to! I know what's going to happen next. I'll face whatever penalties are coming my way. You can count on that. If we're done here, I'm going to sleep and you should, too."

Nothing more to say, Joe turned and marched away once more into his private room. Blu exhaled with relief, followed with a yawn. The day had taken quite the toll on his body and like it or not, he needed rest. But since he was recovered now, there wasn't exactly a room for him to rest in the medical area.

"Looking a little tired there?" Rico noted, having sneaked from behind him.

"It's been a long night," Blu replied.

Standing into view, Rico gestured for him to follow and so he did. A little way from their previous location, they entered the workshop. Previously, Blu failed to study the room and notice an additional room within, unsurprising since many items were scattered in every direction. The hawk opened the door, revealing a small, yet comfortable bedroom.

"This is your bedroom?" Blu asked, and Rico nodded. "I can't accept this."

."Nonsense," Rico reassured as he patted him inside. "I spend more time working than I do working, anyway. When you're half nocturnal, you get use to pulling all-nighters. It's going to waste, pretty much.

That was a good enough reason than any. At home, when all of this had begun, Rico was one of the first to help him on his journey. They hadn't known each other for longer than a day, yet he left more of an impact than anyone could have anticipated. He never got to thank him for his selfless, and he would be certain to never repeat that mistake again, even if the one standing before him was little more than an alternative.

"Thank you, Rico," Blu said after a moment of silence. "For everything."

Rico patted him on the back. "Get some rest, you did great tonight."

With nothing more to say, he turned and left the bedroom. Finally isolated from the others, Blu stripped away his fanny pack and gauntlets, tossing them aside to no specific area. He fell into the nest and exhaled with relief, finally at peace after making some progress. The battle hadn't gone as planned, yet the job had been done. Raxos was out of the picture, only one goal remained.

Lenny.

The tyrant was the only barrier standing between himself and the orb. One opponent left. Confronting the dictator was easy enough but defeating him was a whole other level. Without his light powers, he stood no chance of beating him, this was further evidenced from his previous experience.

There was only one who could give him the tools to win. He was so close to receive the powers, just a little further and all would be successful. At the morning of sunrise, he was going to set out and end this, once and for all.

* * *

True to his word, Blu woke up nice and early to exit the base without disturbing the others. As usual, there was a scout waiting by the entrance, merely bidding him goodbye as he left and wishing him a safe journey.

Admittedly, he had grown comfortable travelling through the occupied jungle of snow. Sneaking past the various guards was easy enough, thanks to his training by the Angelus. That and their green feathers didn't exactly blend it with the snow. Locating the mysterious eagle's cave, he entered without a concern for his own safety.

Wei was waiting, no doubt expecting his return so soon. The eagle was sitting before him and under the cover of darkness, Blu could have sworn he saw him briefly smile.

"You arrive earlier by the day," Wei greeted more pleasingly than usual. "You're learning."

Blu said nothing in protest as he stepped inside the cave and sat down, ready for another lecture. The elderly eagle poured himself a hot drink, setting it aside while he sat. Reunited for the third time, the two had much to discuss and so little time to do so.

"Your mission against General Raxos was a success, yes?" Wei assumed. No longer having a reason to feel surprised by his wisdom, Blu nodded. "Good. Your eyes speak the truth, a new confidence arises within. Your determination has strengthened and won victory in your favor. I am impressed, but don't settle down yet. One more challenge awaits."

"The trial of guilt," Blu responded confidently. "I'm ready, just tell me where and what I need to do."

Fairly amused by his self-assurance, Wei chuckled. "Actions alone cannot relieve you of a guilty conscious. This is something you must overcome yourself within. Drink."

Blu observed the mysterious contents within the cup, noting it didn't resemble any form of tea. Slowly raising his talon to accept the drink, he briefly inhaled a scene and cringed. "What is this stuff?"

"The key to your victory," Wei replied cryptically.

The substance reminded me of that awful vitamins medicine Linda forced him to eat every morning. As if he wasn't anxious enough already, examining the liquid that reminded of that medicine wasn't exactly comforting. But such memories no longer mattered, he was going to push past his personal preference in favor of victory.

Breathing slowly to ease his nerves, Blu lifted his head back and consumed the contents whole, swallowing the mysterious substance. Fortunately, it didn't taste as bad as it smelt and force any gag reflexes. However, the world around him slowly began to shake and distort around him, the cave around him beginning to dissolve and scatter. Before he was aware, his head fell limp and darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 48. I will admit, it feels weird to have a story ongoing for this long, but I've been enjoying it and I thank everyone for following with me since last June. I will see you on Wednesday for another large chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49: Trials

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 49: Trials**

 **Good day, everyone, thank you for your patience and as a big reward, here we are with another long chapter. I do consider this to be an important plot point of the story, hence the length of the chapter. It's been an honor having your support along the way.**

* * *

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred and distorted. Still within alert mode, she suddenly leaned up, paralyzed by an excruciating headache and forcing her eyes closed. Almost immediately, a wing was placed around her and descended her back within the nest.

"Easy, Sapphire," David soothed and moved away from her personal space. "You're been out cold for about eight hours."

"Eight hours?" she questioned. The adrenaline was beginning die down and allowed the previous night's events to settle in. Sapphire noticed she had been stripped off her protective armor and most importantly, her family heirloom. "My necklace!"

David hastily moved to the side where her possessions laid and handed her the necklace, to which she immediately placed around her neck. Now relieved off any concern, it was time to catch up. "What happened last night? Did everyone make it back okay?"

"Without a hitch," David reassured. "Blu left again this morning to…Well, he didn't say why."

"He knows what he's doing," Sapphire said calmly as previous memories begun to resurface. "Did we catch Raxos?"

The question he had been anxiously waiting for all night, yet he still was not prepared to face it so soon. Now came the awkward part. "Um, things didn't…Quite go as planned."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow from her bruised side. "I don't understand."

"Sapphire, what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be easy," David admitted, pausing to compose his words. "Here's the thing…"

* * *

Within another area of the base, Joe took matters into his own wings as temporary leader, personally interrogating the assassin Asya. She remained silent still, having nothing to say to her captives. Due to her capabilities, she remained bound, even despite being held within a cage, too. As she sat in a chair, Joe continued his work.

"You can act silent all you like, but it won't do you no good!" Joe warned. "Talk! What was Raxos planning in the north?"

Asya still said nothing, her eyes frowned and her expression stoic. A couple of the rebels were beginning to assume she didn't have the ability to speak. Joe refused to accept such a claim and was on the verge of losing his patience.

Snatching a knife from a nearby table, he returned grasped her throat tightly while holding the blade at the tip of her beak. "Don't think just because we took you captive, you're being treated like a guest. Don't wanna talk, then you won't mind if I cut out your tongue?"

In the first sign of vocal communication, she grunted with discomfort and if Joe's anger wasn't deluding his judgement, he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of fear within her eyes. His aggression was briefly halted and he shock from the sudden yell.

"JOE!"

Snapping around, his eyes locked and he felt a wash of relief to see Sapphire was awake. He dropped Asya and approached his sister, however, she didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Room," she ordered. "Now."

Admittedly, he wasn't expecting a scolding so soon and was without words. He sighed and followed her to their bedroom, all while under the watchful eyes of their rebels. When Sapphire was angry, getting on her bad side was never an option. They reached their bedroom and entered, Sapphire locking the door behind them for privacy.

Now alone, Sapphire turned and addressed her brother's actions, this time, he had crossed the line. "What. Was. That?"

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Joe reassured. "it was a bluff tactic, I was only trying to scare her into giving up information."

"And did that apply to Raxos, too?" Sapphire questioned cautiously. "Is it true? Did you kill Raxos while he was unconscious? Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!"

Joe snapped and threw his wings outwards. "I did! And like I told the others: I did what had to! How could you defend a murderer like him? Do you think he would have been so compassionate if things were reserved?!"

"It's not about what defending them, it's about being better then they are," Sapphire explained as rational as she could muster. "What's the point of defeating the King if we're just going to replace them with another dictatorship? You had no right!"

"Get off my back! I eliminated the threat, nothing more!"

"You murdered him, no self-defense! The King will retaliate!"

"He would have done that regardless! I did us a favor by preventing a possible prison break!"

"And now he's going to come down on us heavy! Your actions are going to have consequences!"

"ENOUGH!" Joe roared, his voice loud enough to shatter the walls themselves. "I'm not going to apologize or stand around here arguing while a war out there continues. This is our chance to hit the enemy where it hurts. So, do you wanna stand around yelling or do you want to go out there and end this, once and for all?"

There was brief silence between brother and sister, the latter having to pause to consider her next choice, one that may forever strain their relationship, but for the greater good, it must be done.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with her sibling. "Joe, I care you for too much to see you get hurt. This war has changed you, for the worse. I love you, but I'm afraid it must be done."

Joe raised an eyebrow; his expression softened and resembled the brother she once knew before the war. "Sapphire…"

Her expression suddenly hardened, no longer speaking to him as family, but as soldiers. "From this point forward, you are no longer in second-in-command. You will not command rebels, take actions into your own wings, lead any operations or missions and will report to my lieutenants. Effective immediately."

With nothing more to say, she turned and left their bedroom to continue her work. If her head injury was hurting before, all that yelling didn't exactly help. Moments passed until the news finally sunk in. Filled with anger and having no solution to vent it rationally, he roared and smashed the table beside him, punching hard into the ground over and over till his fists were beginning bleed. Finally, he broke down into tears and collapsed. Sapphire was right: he was becoming more like the enemy with each passing day.

And for that, he didn't blame her anymore.

* * *

Blu jolted awake and flipped onto his feet, immediately jumping into defense mode. Just like every time he fell unconscious, he woke up in unfamiliar territory. He was surrounded with darkness in most directions but was stepping in a liquid substance. It resembled blood but appeared too clear to be confirmed. Either way, the red light was the only thing lighting this area.

Stepping forward cautiously, the liquid steps splashed lightly as he walked forward. There was no hint to any right direction, his best chance was to pick a path and stick to it, at least until something or someone showed up. To disperse of the silence, he spoke his thoughts loud.

"Okay Blu, just relax and keep walking," he said calmly. "Let's look over the facts: you drank something that resembled cough medicine Linda use to feed me, you blacked out and now you're walking in the middle of nowhere. If this is part of a test, then I just need to confront it, simple."

"BLU!"

Caught in his thoughts had failed to hear the approaching figure. However, it wasn't the yells itself that startled him, but the voice itself. Turning slowly, his previous fears altered into hope. There she stood, the most beautiful bird in the world, her appearance shielded by the darkness.

"Jewel…" he greeted softly, pausing to rub his eyes to clear his vision. "Is…No, it can't be…"

Tension slowly grew as she stepped closer, each step revealing her appearance more. It was certainly her, her posture, movement, all confirmed his doubts. That was until her face came into view. Blu's expression dropped as Jewel finally came into view, watching in horror as it was revealed permanent injuries scared onto her body.

The left side of her face was heavily burned, her eye was missing as was many of her feathers across her torso, revealing exposed skin. Worst, half of her left wing was missing, reduced to little more than an stump. Blu fought the urge to vomit and collapse from horror.

"WHERE WERE YOU, BLU!?" Jewel demanded aggressively. "YOU LEFT US TO DIE!"

Blu remained bewildered and horrified to the sight of his wife before him. This couldn't be real, he refused to accept this. He softly turned his head and stepped back. "No. You're not real!"

Jewel snarled and limped forward, spreading her remaining wing to display her injuries. "Look at me! LOOK AT ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME, BLU! IVAN KILLED US ALL!"

His worst fears were beginning to surface. He wanted to deny it all, but it was feeling more realistic by the second. How could he deny what he did not know? After the Puro consumed him whole, there was no recollection of what happened to the others. The Angelus was weakened, and Sigma had been beaten to the point of death. Without him, there was no one else who could stand up to the dark lord.

Overridden with the responsibility of past mistakes, it was too much for him to hold and Blu felt a couple of tears forming between his eyes. This was it, this was everything Wei had warned him of. How many times would he take obligation for crimes he didn't commit? How often would he continue to blame himself for the fate of others? Blu was one bird, no God or miracle worker, just a bird.

 _"You can't keep blaming yourself, you must learn to forgive. Don't let the past defeat you. Focus on the present."_

If there was one experience he learned from his adventures wielding the Darkness, that was his time with Nurse Jewel of the Asylum. She too had taught him to forgive himself long ago, a lesson he wished he had kept to the heart. Wiping the small tears from his facial markings, he refused to look away any longer. He locked eyes with Jewel and approached her without fear, even as her fiery eyes looked deep into his own, filled with nothing but hatred.

He treaded closer until they were a small distance away, just like their first dance. Without hesitation, he took her remaining within his own, all the while their eyes were entwined into the other. "I did fail you, Jewel. I'm sorry for that, but I'm going to make it all right. Just hang on a little longer. I'm coming home."

The scarred and burned Jewel's expression slowly softened from aggression, her personality drastically changing. In seconds, her appearance altered from injuries to her normal self, her beautiful blue feathers glowing, her smile was all needed to see to know they were going to leave this endless darkness soon.

He embraced her into a hug and she returned the gesture. This wasn't real, that he acknowledged, but he no longer shuddered to this thought. Instead, her cherished every second he had. Before longer, the darkness around him dispersed into ashes and revealed the light returning to him. The illusion of Jewel was also beginning to fade, but he no longer feared this. Instead, he smiled and let her go.

Finally, she faded away from, as did the darkness dissolving into ashes. The familiar cave surrounded him once more and he was greeted by the elderly eagle, who seemed quite satisfied to see what he had witnessed.

"Congratulations," Wei praised. "You have learned to overcome your guilt. You are ready."

To prove his honesty, he retrieved an additional cup and gathered a small amount of liquid. He presented the drink towards the blue macaw, abruptly pulling back as Blu tried to accept it. "Heed my warning: the sacred water is not to be underestimated. There is a possibility the process will be fatal. Once you consume the water, there will be no going back, and I cannot help you."

Of course, the water wouldn't be without its consequences, but the risk of dying had to be done. Accepting the risks, Blu accepted the drink and threw back his head to drink the content in one sip, throwing the cup aside a second later. Immediately, the effects took hold and he fell with anguish, clutching two wings across his head.

Wei did nothing to help him as he squirmed and thrashed, inadvertently knocking over some items. This was a test he had to done alone, a pure trial of willpower. He was strong enough to pass his trials and he could win this too. He just needed to hold on.

Gripping both wings against the ground, Blu pushed himself up and released a roar of anguish and determination, releasing a powerful shockwave that blew out the candles and knocked over more items.

Summoning his inner willpower and fueling off the hope he held to return home, Blu roared and without warning, he was suddenly surrounded with a vivid white aura, further rising as his power surged. His eyes raged white and briefly removed his pupils, absolved of any signs of his chocolate orbs.

Suddenly, his roars ceased, and the aura dispersed. Blu stood firm and opened his eyes, revealing his pupils had returned and appeared more defined than before. He stood with confidence and examined his wings, talons and back, any part of his body he could see. "I feel…Stronger…Faster…"

"The dark magic enhances all of your abilities tenfold," Wei explained. "Strength, speed, senses, hearing, everything has been heightened."

"This is the limit of my power?" Blu questioned.

Wei nodded. "Drinking a second dosage wouldn't benefit you in the slightest. The power only works a single time. You have done well, but there is nothing more I can teach you. Return to your rebels and win your war against the King. They will need you, now more than ever."

Blu said nothing as he turned and approached the exit of the cave, treading softly to avoid damaging the ground with his enhanced footsteps. Before leaving, he turned and offered his wings. "Why don't you come with me? The rebels could use your help."

"I figured as much," Wei assumed. "I am too old to assist; my fighting stays are beyond me. Rest assured, you have everything you need now. Finish your battle."

"I will," Blu promised. "And Wei…Thank you, for everything."

Departing from the cave for the final time, Blu emerged from the underground cavern and stepped into the morning jungle. It was the last time he would cross paths with the mysterious eagle, a thought that saddened him but felt reassured all the same to know he was going home soon.

Putting his newfound strength to the test, Blu spread his wings gently pressed his talon into the ground, launching himself into the air. In one swift motion, he had surpassed the highest of trees.

"Whoa! Whoa, slow!" Blu exclaimed, abruptly stopping himself midair before he lost control. Steadying his balance, he moved at a steady speed, using the journey home to grow accustomed.

Building his strength up under the Angelus had taught him to adjust slowly, but the dark magic had greatly enhanced his body without a moment's alteration.

Blu breathed softly as the cold air brushed through his coat of feathers, his powerful resilience shielded him from harm. His eyes locked forward and he threw both wings backwards and launched forward with his newfound speed, soaring like a spear.

"It's time to end this," Blu said aloud.

* * *

Returning to the rebel's base, Blu entered after giving the secret knock. With no time to spare, he wasted no effort in building into their next plan. The death of Raxos had opened the opportunity to end this disaster of a reality in short time.

Initially arriving at the medic room, David was there to inform him Sapphire had awakened and resumed her leadership role. He had to admit, there was no denying her determination. Even a direct blow to her head and held captive by a crazed artist wasn't enough to deter her from work.

In no time, he located Sapphire within her opened bedroom. However, he hadn't forgotten his manners and knocked before entering.

"Morning," Sapphire greeted while trying to force a smile, even in spite of recent events.

"Hey," Blu replied and closed the door behind them for privacy. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy, but not the worse injury I've sustained," Sapphire reassured, briefly shifting her gaze from his feet to his head. Her observation was noticeable as Bu raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Blu, you…Look different."

Blu paused, inspecting every area of his body with the help of their horizontal vision. As far as his eyes met, there was no difference in his structure. "I do?"

"You seem different, your posture, your stance," Sapphire explained. "It's like…Your whole body has recently gone through a change."

Admittedly, there was no hint that Blu expected anyone to notice his physical enhancements from the dark magic. His traits were enhanced, yet to the untrained eye, no one could diverse his previous appearance to his new one. Sapphire was indeed a unique bird, one who had surprised him in many ways.

Sapphire caught onto his silence with concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Force of habit, a gift I was born with. Sometimes I question my own abilities."

She chuckled to her own statement and Blu half-heartedly joined in. However, this may be their final time of peace together. Since his arrival, there was no intention for Blu to stay, nor any hint of changing his mind.

But in the past few days, he had grown an unintended bond with the rebels. Their friendship had grown faster than he anticipated, considering them to be closer than his relationship with his friends back home. If his plan succeeded and he returned to their original reality, he would be leaving it all behind. As far as he was aware, the blue macaws did not exist within his own reality, never to be seen again.

Blu couldn't understand these feelings. He had a wife of his own, children and friends, all waiting for him back home. There was no reason why he should feel this way for birds that didn't exist, but he couldn't shake away this feeling of guilt.

"Sapphire, I need to talk to you," Blu finally spoke. "Can we sit?"

"Of course," Sapphire reassured and gestured towards a small couch for them to rest.

Sitting down with the room as privacy, Blu took her wing within both of his own, catching her surprised attention as their eyes locked. "Sapphire, there's something I need to tell you…I'm not from here."

Surprisingly, she didn't react as expected. Instead, a smile formed as she nodded. "I know."

Blu turned his head. "You do?"

"You're American," Sapphire stated. "Your accent wasn't too difficult to figure out."

Realizing her misperception, Blu quickly shook his head. "No. I mean this world. I'm not from here."

Her smile dropped and eyebrows raised in confusion. "I don't understand-"

"Just listen," Blu commanded, but with a gentle tone of voice to hide any hint of aggression. "I'm not from here. When we met, I said I was far from home and referred to a dark lord named Ivan. Remember?"

Sapphire nodded.

Blu paused to briefly inhale a small breath and ease his mind. "It's true. I'm from Rio, but not this one. An alternative world, one where Lenny and Raxos are my friends. We were fighting a battle against an evildoer named Ivan. I tried everything to beat him, but he was simply too powerful. I was caught in an explosion, I should've died! But I survived somehow and woke up here. The Orb of Light is the key for me to return home. I know how this sounds and you're probably thinking I'm crazy."

As he finished speaking, Sapphire processed the information he forced upon her. Another blue macaw had joined their forces and in such a short time span, they went through so much together. Their fight against Tacito, the prison siege any more battles to come. But there was more to it.

There were strange feelings she felt for him, ever since their first meeting. In every instance they were alone, she felt something between them, something she had never experienced with another. The medical room, outside, the armory, every moment had those feelings resurface.

After the uncomfortable amount of silence, Sapphire finally spoken up. "I want to deny everything you just said, but you speak the truth. I can see it in your eyes, you're sincere. I…I thought I'd seen everything, but this is far beyond anything I could have imagined. You really are from a different timeline?"

Blu slowly nodded. "I am. I have a family waiting for me back there. I…I have a wife, two sons, a daughter. They need me more than anything and I promised to take care of them."

"You're…Mated?" Sapphire questioned with a hint of surprise. Briefly turning away, she retracted her wing and paused, considering her next response.

Blu couldn't help but detect the shock in her voice. Despite dropping a big revelation on residing in a different dimension, his marriage to Jewel had surprised her the most. Then, his eyes widened, and it finally dawned on him. Sapphire had feelings for him.

Of course, he should have seen this sooner. Every instance they were together, there was brief moments of spark between them. The way she willingly stayed with him in his recovery, how she became entwined into his eyes, how she willingly volunteered to accompany him against Asya. It all made sense.

As his beak hung low, he quickly snapped back into reality. "Sapphire, I didn't know, I-"

"No," Sapphire responded, placing a wing to his beak. "Don't apologize, it's…My own responsible. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Blu, I can't allow any personal feelings to cloud my judgement. If you don't mind, I'd like to forget about this and put it behind us."

Thankful to say, Blu was both relived and grateful to her maturity. There was never going to be a chance between them, but that didn't mean their friendship had to end. Until it was time to go home, Blu would hold their friendship strong until the end.

Sapphire stood and approached the exit, opening the door and pausing to allow Blu entrance. "We still have a job to do. Let's go."

* * *

Little time passed until every remaining rebel was present within the meeting room, filling up many spaces that left little room for them to sit. Everyone was speaking among themselves, concerned with the urgency that required all of them to be present.

Alongside Sapphire and Rico, Blu stood at the center of the stage and waved his wings to try and settle the rounding crowd. Time was off the urgency, yet he hadn't forgotten his manners. "Umm...Everyone...Can you...? Everyone...Please listen...Everyone..."

Sapphire decided to join in and help. "Everyone...Would you mind...Keeping...It-"

Fortunately for them, one such member wasn't as polite. Rico roared his voice aloud. "Shut up!"

Everyone fell in complete silence and threw their attention to the front. Satisfied with a job well done, Rico didn't hesitate to consume a bottle of vodka.

"Uh, thanks Rico," Blu awkwardly replied. Clearing his throat, he followed through with his announcement now that he had the rebel's attention. "King Lenny is destroying everything we stood for, everything we once called our homes. For months, you have fought tirelessly to defeat him, barely gaining any ground. But that all changed with the destruction of the prison and the death of Raxos. It's time."

The rebels briefly exchanged curious looks between each other before one raised his wing. "Time for what."

"To attack Lenny's fortress," Blu said with confidence.

Immediately, everyone was almost in a panic as concerns grew across their faces. This was a day they had fought so hard to achieve, yet now that the time had arrived, they were now left in uncertainty.

Briefly taking over, Sapphire settled their apprehensions. "I know it's a sudden announcement, but he is right. Blu, you've only been with us for days, yet you've helped us accomplish many feats we couldn't even begin to imagine. You helped us take down Raxos, capture Asya, take the prison camp-"

"I thought it was destroyed!" a rebel spoke up.

"Don't get technical," Rico warned.

"-and you saved my life against Tacito," Sapphire concluded with a smile. "For that, I can never thank you enough and I know we can end this. That is why I'm appointing you as my second-in-command. You are a born leader and I couldn't trust anyone more."

Blu briefly stepped back with surprise, no doubt caught off guard with this new position. He was half-expecting their earlier conversation to affect their relationship. Sapphire was indeed a true friend, one he would never forget.

Among the crowd, Joe quietly slipped away without anyone's notice. In less than a day, he had strained his relationship with his sister, lost his position and was replaced in such a short time span. No need to further humiliate himself further and lose any remaining respect.

As Blu took pride in his new position, another rebel raised his wing to get back to the subject. "I hate to be that guy, but how? Even in their current frantic, there's still over a hundred guards surrounding the fortress, in and out."

"She's right," another agreed. "We're hopelessly outnumbered. Our guys in the west, east, north and south areas are too occupied to return home. We're all we have."

This was a concern Sapphire had considered many times in the past and no matter how many battle analyses her team had put together, there was simple no possibility of gaining reinforcements from their own people. Attacking with the small group they had now was guaranteed suicide.

Blu considered their options, tapping his talon to help him think. His dark magic would be a turning point in the battle, yet he needed to save energy to defeat Lenny. If only they had a group of wildlife to help them, a third party who had yet to take a side.

His eyes widened and deep within his consciousness, he imagined a bell ringing. Turning his attention backward, he opened up a map of the jungle. "Sapphire, are there any monkeys that occupy the jungle?"

"Don't even get me started, Mauro and his gang hang around the southern…" Sapphire trailed off as she placed two and two together. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?"

"They have the numbers, they're teamwork would help us, and they wouldn't have any loyalty to the military," Blu explained with confidence, however, even he was uncertain. Last time their paths crossed, an all out brawl ensured between the birds and monkeys.

Rico narrowed his head with approving expression. "He does have a point. Doubt it would take much to persuade them."

The crowd amongst them appeared mixed on their suggestion. On the one hand, it would compensate for their lack of troops, but trusting them was the main concern everyone faced.

"I have a plan," Blu reassured. "Listen up."

* * *

Mauro and his band of marmosets danced area to stolen stereo, amongst various other items they had looted from the city. Since the heavy snow storms had became too cold for the residence of Rio to adapted, most of them left public areas in a hurry and left many of their items behind in favor of the warmth.

Since then, taking items had been a breeze, though it wasn't as exciting to trick people into relieving their positions then it was to merely snatch them up. Either way, it worked well in their benefit. Unfortunately, their celebrations were cut short as the stereo apparently turned off. He growled, growing tired of warning people not to touch his possessions.

Mauro straightened the gold watch around his waist and turned towards his men. "What did I say about touching the stereo?"

The marmosets shook their heads innocently and each pointed an arm towards their new guests. Two blue macaws stood at the side of their camp, the female taking her talon off the bottom while a black hawk stood curiously.

Blu stepped forward into the camp and almost set the monkeys into attack mode. They gathered on all sides and into the trees. If they offered Mauro any reason to feel threatened, they would have no way of escaping. Negations had to go well. Fortunately, Mauro didn't seem to recognize him, no doubt a side effect from the alternative reality.

"Pretty brave of you to come into my territory, meu amigo," Mauro praised. "I thought all you birds were busy with a civil war."

"We are, and that's why we're here," Blu replied and stepped closer.

The monkeys prepared to strike and protect their leader, but Mauro held up his harm and signaled for them to cease. He snapped his fingers and in seconds, a few monkeys scattered, returning with a comfortable, small chair for him to sit on.

"I'm listening," Mauro replied.

Blu briefly turned and gave the nod to assure his friends before turning forward. "My team and I are going to coordinate an attack on the King's fortress, and we would like your help."

What started off as a serious confrontation ended into a comedy as the monkeys broke into fits of laughter. Mauro joined in, too, but abruptly stopped as he noted the stern expression on the blue macaw.

"You're serious," Mauro noted, and Blu nodded. "That's crazy. You can't beat the King, not with all of those guards. You wouldn't last five minutes."

Sensing his persuasion wasn't working, Sapphire stepped forward to join in. "General Raxos is dead and their forces are currently unorganized. Striking now would be your best opportunity. You have two choices: do nothing and continue to remain in this small enclosure until they get you. Or you can join us and end this. The whole jungle will be free, you can explore once more."

Mauro paused to consider their proposition, pressing both hands together and sporting a questionable look. Though he wouldn't admit it to his followers, he missed exploring the jungle. Sure, the city was fun to pit pocket, but even they had their limits when it came to be remaining in one spot for so long.

He briefly slurped on a soda, throwing away the contents without concern. "If I help, what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Blu inquired.

"You're the negotiators, you tell me," Mauro reminded and leaned back with both arms rested behind his head.

Sapphire shifted her eyes to scan the area, noting the various objects scattered throughout the area. However, none compared to the jewelry she noted. These monkeys were obsessed with items, from a simple soda to prized positions. Words would not persuade them to join the fight, but a form of bribery would.

Approaching Mauro, Sapphire removed her necklace and held it forward. Immediately, all of their eyes were locked upon it, entwined in its beauty. "This is a rare red gem, one that you will never see anywhere else. Help us in our battle and it's yours."

Blu's beak almost dropped, surprised to see her offer a family heirloom that meant so much to her. "Sapphire, I can't ask you to do that. That was your mothers'."

"My mother would have wanted me to do what it takes for the greater good," Sapphire reassured. "I can't deny this gem means much to me, but her memory will always live on. Do we have a deal?"

Mauro examined the necklace with amazement, grasping it softly and examining its reflection. Excitedly, he pounced up and held out his paw. "It's a deal!"

Nodding, Blu raised his talon and accepted his shake. Sapphire couldn't deny how much she was going to miss that necklace, but if it meant ending the suffering of others, then she was happy to part with it.

"Gather your men, Mauro," Blu ordered. "It's time to go."

* * *

 **What a journey, one of the longer chapters so far, but I doubt any will succeed chapter 43, at least not yet. Moving on, the battle for freedom approaches on the horizon. I will see you all next time.**


	50. Chapter 50: Revolution

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 50:** **Revolution**

 **Hey everyone, thank you for your patience once more and here we reach the battle everyone has been looking forward to. Let's hope I didn't disappoint.**

* * *

Within the protective walls of his fortress, Lenny stepped outside for the first time in days, greeted with the hundred soldiers guarding his home. Everyone lined up to his respective sides as he marched forward between them. Near the large gates, he was expecting the return of his trusted general.

To his surprise, there was no presence of his right hand. Instead, a messenger was waiting for him. He knelt for his king, his head lowered with sorrow and regret. "Your...Your Highness...General Raxos...Is dead."

King Lenny raised his eyebrows with surprise, half-expecting this to be a ruse of sorts. But there was no denying the look of sincerity across his face. His trusted general and former friend had perished, and he was left without a righthand. There was no doubt of the culprits responsible, but he needed to be certain. "How?"

"The rebels, Your Highness," the messenger responded. "Stabbed through the abdominal by his own weapon. Reports said it was a trio of blue macaws."

"There have only been reports of two blue macaws," Lenny noted. "The leader and her brother, until…The macaw from the east. Impossible, I left him for dead…Soldiers! We cannot allow this treachery to go unpunished. I want patrols doubled, checkpoints established, any strategy that will strengthen our forces. We will squeeze this jungle until the rebels show themselves to me!"

The military macaws bowed in respect before scattering away in various directions to go about their duties. However, there was no doubt on Lenny's mind now that the rebels will about to make his move. He rubbed his wing across the scepter with confidence. "They cannot match my power. I am power itself!"

* * *

It had been a bold move to recruit the monkeys as part of their army, one that many rebels were questioning. While they were cynical, none protested their leader's judgements. The rebels gathered outside of their base, armed with their strongest of weapons. Sapphire made it clear they were free to use anything and not to spare any expense.

True to their word, the monkeys arrived shortly afterwards, lacking any weapons of their own. Fortunately, the rebels had more than enough to spare. So far, everyone appeared to be acting civil towards one another. A good first sign to their temporary partnership.

Blu tightened his gauntlets and strapped on his fanny pack, armed with everything he needed for the final fight. Admittedly, he wished there had been time to test his powers, but as the Angelus once taught him that experience alone surpasses any training.

Nearby, Sapphire threw on her protective clothing once more, briefly pausing to search for her armor. She turned around and was greeted by her brother, holding her item of protection within his wings.

"Thanks," she replied and placed the armor over her head, tightening it across her torso. This had been their first interaction since their argument, something she hoped to avoid until the today was over. "Joe, about yesterday- "

"Don't worry," Joe reassured. "You made the right call. You've led us to victory so far and I have no reason to doubt you. I was reckless, I put us at risk and I'm sorry."

Opening her wings, Sapphire brought her brother into a hug, a gesture he returned. She leaned back and formed a smile. "You're forgiven, Joe. You're more brother and that will never change. Let's get out there and win this, once and for all."

Joe nodded and joined with the rest of the now armed rebels. As they lined up, birds and monkeys alike, Sapphire stood before them with Blu at her side. "Rebels, monkeys. Today is the day we finally free our home from King Lenny. This is it, this is everything we've been fighting for. One final fight and victory will be ours! Are you with me?!"

Everyone applauded in response and that was she needed to hear. Nodding alongside Blu, they turned and took flight towards the direction of the fortress. In seconds, the birds followed through the sky. The monkeys swung across the trees to follow, some of them riding on top of larger birds who could support their weight. Together, they moved in formation and were ready for the battle ahead.

One final battle.

* * *

Within the fortress of King Lenny, the guards were on high alert, doubling their patrols and numbers. As news of Raxos' demise spread, they forfeited the area and were ready for an attack. There were over one hundred guards within the fortress and more inside the structure. Nobody was getting inside in one piece.

Two military macaws marched across the wall, eyes scanning the jungle below. All was quiet until nearby flapping caught their attention. Following the source, they watched with surprise as small band of rebels stood outside, standing their ground fearlessly.

One of the guards aimed his bow towards them threateningly. "Leave the area or face the consequences!"

They did not comply.

"NOW!" the second demanded and beckoned for more guards to join them in formation. "You have three seconds. One. Two. Three-"

The guard fell silent by simultaneous roars from the distance ahead. In seconds, an army of birds and monkeys charged towards them. The rebels soared from above before diving down while the monkeys climbed the wall. Together, they took the outer patrol guards by surprise and easily pushed through them and entered the inner walls.

There, the army of guards were waiting for them. Their commander threw his wing forward. "Attack!"

Roars of determination echoed from both sides as they charged into battle and attacked, spreading across the area and fighting whoever came into their path. Blu leaped forward and landed a solid kick into a single guard. He watched with amazement as the guard flung through the air and hit one of the walls. He slid down and revealed a large crack. Truly, the dark magic within had enhanced his powers greatly.

Joe hit the ground with a thud and watched as a guard came crashing down towards him. Thankfully before the guard could hit its target, Sapphire flew in from the side and delivered a flying kick to military macaw and knocked him off balance However, this had made her vulnerable and as such, a nearby guard threw his fist forward and collided with her side.

She cried in pain as she hit the ground while Joe stood by her fallen side, protecting his sister. He looked at the battle, it had started out as one on one and in some situations a two on one but soon it had become an all-out free for all.

After summarizing the situation and helping Sapphire back to her feet, the two of them vanished as they attacked the two guard who were attacking a nearby rebel in a two on one attempt. With the increase in numbers, the soldiers were quickly pushed near the fortress. Spotting an opening, Joe landed a double handed axe slash to the back of his opponent.

The guard fall was stopped short as Sapphire landed an enhanced punch to eliminate the threat. Losing their edge, the remaining guard quickly fled to join the remainder of the pack in a battle which would give it more of an advantage.

Nearby, Blu and Rico fought back to back valiantly, completely trusting the person beside them. While they were doing exceptionally well, especially against the three guard which attacked them from all sides, their inexperience as a team was showing.

While they were used to being able to fight, they didn't have coordinated teamwork. Blu barely avoided a right kick but stepped straight into the path of a powerful blunt object. Fortunately, his new powers had strengthened his durability and allowed him to withstand the blow with little more than a distraction. Blu winced in pain as both he and Rico threw their fists forward, hitting the guard and sending him away.

However, their focus left two vulnerable as a guard outstretched both his wings and caught the two in a clothesline. Knocked clean off their feet, the two were defenseless as the three guard descended on them at once. Swiftly, Rico turned and pressed his back against Blu's, proceeding to pick him up and spin them around. Blu double-kicked anyone who tried to surround them. In seconds, he dropped him down and allowed the blue macaw to fight alone.

"I have to get inside!" Blu exclaimed. "I'll help you thin their numbers and then I'll go get Lenny."

"No problem!" Rico reassured and hastily punched the two guard trying to restrain him. But suddenly, he turned locked eyes with a familiar brute, who seemed pleased to see him. The hawk growled and cracked his neck to ease some tension. "I've just about had it with you!"

Joe, David and Sapphire stood silently, eyeing off the six soldiers before them. Throughout the battle they had strategically herded the strongest soldiers away from the rest so that they would have a greater chance of surviving. Joe was first to land a blow as his wing extended out and crashed across an guard's face, sending it recoiling for several meters.

The other soldier cared not for their fallen companion as they charged at David with all their might. However, it was foolish as the medic knocked him down with a swing of his palm. The other guard had recovered momentarily but only to be able to receive a lower punch to the torso.

Sapphire smiled slightly as she turned to see Joe and Blu doing equally as well in their battles. Within moments, the area was beginning to clear as the guard were overwhelmed. Clearly, they weren't expecting such an intense battle. Either that or by some mistake they had grabbed the weakest soldiers to guard the fortress.

Rico grappled with the large brute, both trying to push the other. In one attempt to surpass his opponent, the brute headbutted Rico, accidently knocking off his army tin bottle and causing it to spill across the ground. His eyes widened as his whiskey spilled across the ground, soaking under his talon and mixing with the snow.

"Okay! Now you've gone and done it!" Rico roared and slammed his fist into the brute's stomach, the force winding him and knocking him off balance.

Following suit, he bounced onto the brute and wrapped both wings around his neck, wrestling him towards the ground head first. Finally, the large brute was out of commission. Satisfied, the hawk stumbled away to put his strength to better use.

While Blu continued to fend off any military macaws, he remained oblivious to a lone archer taking aim towards him from behind, pulling back and preparing to release the arrow. Sapphire gasped and made haste to warn him.

"Blu! Move!" Sapphire yelled, but her pleas were drowned out by the fighting around her.

Acting fast, she bounced forward and jumped sideways into the archer's aim. The arrow fired and shot towards the intended target. Instead, Sapphire jumped in the way as the arrow pierced into her shoulder. She landed on her side, releasing a sickening thud.

Blu finally turned around, eyes widening with arrow as she fell to her side. Swiftly jumping to her side, he deflected a secondary arrow aimed their way. Fortunately, a nearby monkey tackled the archer away. Safe from anymore range attacks, Blu attended to her, kneeling as he broke part of the arrow away.

Joe and David appeared before the crowd, the former swapping places with Blu while David immediately examined injury.

"Sapphire, are you okay?!" Joe pleaded with desperation.

David turned her over briefly, relieved to see the arrow hadn't pierced through. He sighed with relief and opened his satchel to attend her words. "Your armor stopped it from going all the way through. You're gonna be fine."

Briefly relieved as her pants slowed down, Sapphire grasped Blu's wing within her own, catching his attention. Locked into each other's eyes for the final time, she put on a smile. "Go. Fight the King and end this."

Blu nodded softly and stood. This was going to be the last time they crossed paths, but there wasn't time for goodbyes. He pushed past the remaining guards, almost passing Rico along the way. Refusing to make the same mistake as last time, he briefly paused and approached his old friend.

"Rico, I don't have a lot of time, so listen," Blu said urgently. "I just wanted to thank you for everything."

Rico headbutted a soldier to the ground, briefly pausing to face the blue macaw. "Save your sentimental for later. Once this is over, I'm gonna need a large drink."

Blu merely smiled to his antics, though saddened to know this was going to be their last meeting. With one final sigh, he pushed through the large doors and entered the fortress. Immediately, the doors behind him slammed shut, sealing away the ongoing noise outside and leaving him in silent darkness, only illuminated by various torches.

This was it, no one was going to help him. He stepped forward into the long hallway, his footsteps generating loud echoes down the hallway. A sense of reminiscence hit him hard, the hallway, the torches, the endless darkness, all reminders of when he entered Hell. History was beginning to repeat itself, once more. How much longer would this go on? When would the fight finally end?

"One left…" Blu spoke, his voice trailing down the hall. "I'm going home."

Finally, there was light in the distance, the endless hallway finally ended. Squinting his eyes to tolerate the light after the darkness reduced his sight, he stepped out of the hallway and into the large throne room. There, the King was waiting for him. This was the moment he had been fighting for, yet when it finally arrived, he suddenly felt a sense of nervousness.

He knew of the orb's power and didn't dare imagine experiencing the full extent of its power. Lenny held a weapon of destruction and all he had was a pair of gauntlets and a fanny pack. Blu opened his eyes and continued, growing more anxious with each step as the King came closer into view. He sat unguarded in his throne, donning his crown and scepter while his hands grasped the end of the throne chair. The blue macaw halted within the middle of the throne room, leaving them at a standoff.

"You," Lenny spoke. "You survived."

"Lenny," Blu responded. "If you give up the orb, this doesn't have to end with hostilities. You don't know it, but it controls you."

Not to his surprise, Lenny stood up from his throne, stroking a single wingtip through the beauty of power within. He shifted his gaze towards Blu, showing no intention of giving up. "Is that what you believe? I believe I am the one who has control here. Although I never believed something like this could control someone. Maybe it can."

"I'm not going to ask twice," Blu warned. "Give me the orb. Now."

Undeterred by his threats, Lenny stepped forward and placed the tip of the scepter against the ground, generating a minor response form the orb. "Do you know there is more to this orb than power alone? It is used to influence the minds of good men, bring out their inner guilt and force them to create it. Would you like to see for yourself?"

Without waiting for an answer, Lenny tapped the ground and between them, a figure morphed into sight. Jewel suddenly appeared, her appearance resembling his worst fears once more. Lenny grinned as he waited for the outcome of his opponent, awaiting his struggles.

His grin soon dropped as Blu stepped forward and pushed through the illusion. Lenny's beak almost dropped, dismayed to see someone overcoming his power with little ease. Impossible, none were strong willed enough to push through his power of influence. None of this world, at least.

"Interesting," Lenny noted, slowly stepping away from the blue macaw before him. "I have influenced many, yet you are the only one to have remain strong against your guilt."

Blu remained silent, stepping forward with slow steps and determination. "I'm not afraid of you."

Lenny's eye briefly raised, tilting his head to further investigate the foe before him. "I see. Now I understand. You are not of this world, are you?"

In the past, such a comment would have frightened Blu, but no longer. After experiencing so much, enduring much trauma and suffering, there was little more that could surprise him anymore. Calm and composed, he continued marching forward, each step growing faster and faster. Mounting concern, Lenny backed away, remaining calm despite having lost his ace card.

Lenny grinned, narrowing his eyes with confidence once more. "You have grown past your guilt, but you still linger within your past."

As the gap between them reduced, Blu froze as a shadow of darkness consumed him whole. He moved to intercept Lenny before his influence grew, but his abilities had failed him. Now trapped within a darkened room, he searched around for an exit or any sign of his opponent. Instead, he was forced into an enduring headache, collapsing to the ground with anguish, all the while the evil king mocked him.

"Remember where this all began. Remember Rio."

Pushing past the disturbance and refusing to fall victim, Blu stood upright. To his surprise, he was no longer within a darkened room, nor the king's throne. Instead, he was within a plane. The cargo door opened before him and the wind drifting through his feathers confirmed this. His beak dropped, and eyes widened upon recognizing the familiar cages stacked across the hold, but nothing startled him more than a familiar laughter.

Blu spun around, coming face to face with Nigel, the evil cockatoo and his first enemy. Feeling a heavy sense of déjà vu, he abruptly backed away, his previous self-assurance wavered and a wave of fear taking its place. He was back in the past, forced into the one memory he had since pushed to the back of his mind. His eyes scanned the area, noting there was no sign of Jewel. Within the fear, he briefly felt confused to the situation. If this truly was the past, then Jewel would be right here, stuck in the corner with her wing broken.

"Lingering in the past…" Blu breathed.

Now he understood. As Nigel began stomping towards him, Blu's eyes narrowed, and he growled, having reached his breaking point one too many times. "I've had enough!"

Regaining his confidence, he noted a nearby cage between them. With the help of his enhanced strength, he shot forward with one leg arched out, kicking the cage with incredible force. The cage came hurling towards Nigel, who scream with horror as he was struck with the large object, hitting the ground with a loud thud and rendered unconscious.

Blu inhaled a small breath to calm his nerves, but this was the least of his worries. The plane suddenly lifted in an upwards vertical position, flying upwards in an impossible position. Losing his balance, Blu stumbled out of the plane, yelping as he fell towards the ocean below. As it dawned on him he could fly, Blu landed back first against a hard surface, groaning with discomfort. First, the plane flew upwards and now he landed against metal instead of water.

"Ouch," he mumbled, raising both wings and placing them fairly against the ground.

He pushed himself upwards and noted the change of scenario once more. No longer within the plane, he now resided within the penthouse suite and was not alone. From thin air, the brotherhood leader dashed into view, chuckling with amusement. Blu placed the pieces together and realized they were within the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Vadin," Blu warned, though he acknowledged this was little more than a hallucination fashioned by the memories of his past.

Vadin remained unresponsive. Instead, he charged with his superior speed, one wing stretched back. Having learned everything, he needed to know about his former foe, Blu swiftly brought his wing up, blocking his fist with some effort. He pushed away Vadin's wing and retaliated with a sharp kick to the hip, knocking Vadin across the room and hitting the wall with a thud.

Unwilling to allow his opponent anymore changes, Blu grasped Vadin by the throat and took to the sky. As he flew, Blu spun and built up enough speed to toss Vadin towards the window. He smashed through with a heavy impact, rendered unconscious and falling towards the streets below. Still flying, Blu hovered forward towards the window to investigate.

He looked towards the streets below, observing the lack of citizens. He squinted his eyes for a better view but opened them widened just as fast as a beam of light shot towards him. Blu jumped back, narrowly missing the attack that singed his chest feathers. As Blu recovered his footing, the walls around him morphed into bright white, temporarily blinding him.

As he rubbed his eyes to adjust, the hotel room dispersed into ashes and the World of Light surrounded him. Certain enough, the Queen of Light was before him, her eyes sharp and beak gritted. Blu breathed to ease his nerves, noting this was the interpretation that he first faced, the first villain to have killed him. Without the Darkness, he remained uncertain how to defeat her. Even in this memory, she had the same traits. First enemy, then ally and enemy again.

"HOST!" the Angelus screamed with anger, flaming into her golden appearance. She charged forward, landing a powerful blow into his torso.

Blu tumbled over with a groan, reminded of how strong she was at full power. He rolled out of the way to avoid her second blow, pouncing backwards. Calling on the dark magic within, he slid under her next wing and caught her by the wing, spinning around and throwing her into a wall. She hit the ground, but that wasn't going to be enough to bring her down for the count.

Breathing softly, Blu watched as she charged towards, but he did not run, nor make any defense. Instead, he closed his eyes and allowed her to strike. She was not real, he could not be hurt by something that wasn't there. Opening his eyes revealed the Angelus was gone and so was her world. He was within the throne room and standing before him was a terrified Lenny.

"What…Are…You?!" Lenny questioned with horror.

Acting fast while he was in range, Blu lunged forward and smacked the scepter out of his wings. The impact forced the orb out of the staff, bouncing and rolling across the ground. Lenny desperately moved to retrieve it, but he wasn't going to get off that easy.

Blu curled his wings into fists and unleashed a series of quick, focused attacks, striking Lenny across his head with rapid succession. The dark magic further added to the damage, delivering each strike with devastating blows and moving with speed beyond anyone's knowledge. With one final uppercut, he was launched into his own throne, hitting it with a heavy thud and falling to the ground along the way.

The King was incapacitated. Nothing stood in the way any longer. Blu inhaled slowly to ease his mind and approached the Orb of Light, the source of the Angelus' power and a weapon he once wielded. Picking up the orb with both wings, Blu closed his eyes and concentrated on a singular thought, one memory he wanted to return to, one special place he longed for.

"Home."

Seconds passed and the orb generated streams of light that surrounded his body, engulfing him into a golden shield. The orb was powering further and without warning, it released a blinding light and isolated him from the world surrounding him. Finally, he had left this alternative reality, a place he never wanted to return to. This endless nightmare was finally over.

He was going home.

* * *

 **And chapter completed. Blu prevails once more, finally learning to let go of his past and claiming the Orb of Light. Stay tuned for the final chapter of arc 5 coming soon. Trust me, you do not want to miss it.**


	51. Chapter 51: All out Battle

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

 **Chapter 51:** **All out Battle**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a long journey once more and we have reached the final chapter of arc 5. As I mentioned at the beginning of this arc: I hoped I delivered this version (execution wise) to your liking. Once more, I'd like to thank everyone for your support over the following months. Without any more delay, enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

"You persistent peasants!" Ivan roared. "Must you continue to delay your deaths!"

"I won't let you win!" Blu responded.

This game had gone on long enough than the dark lord intended. With blood and dirt smearing across his feathers from previous injuries and damage caused from their attacks, Ivan's aura flamed up higher than ever. "You asked for this! Full…POWER!"

His aura flamed up higher than previously witnessed, fueling his strength tremendously with power he could have never dared to wield the power difference between further spread, allowing Ivan to fully push the Puro backwards. Blu's eyes widened as the large energy of light came hurling towards him, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him.

He desperately tried to halt its advancements, but it was no longer in his wings. The Puro consumed him whole and carried him towards the sky. Blu screamed with horror as the burning weapon of light trapped him, incinerating his body whole. Tears formed within his eyes, of pain, regret and sadness. This was it, he was going to die. He had given it everything he had, and it simply wasn't enough.

"Jewel…"

Everyone's beaks dropped as the Puro continued to ascend before exploding outwards, creating a powerful shockwave between the jungle. The ground shook with tremors, the trees disintegrated into ashes and the sky darkened from the clouds of smoke created. But worst, there was no sign of Blu. Every bird present was in shock as to the sight before him, realizing they had just lost everything they fought to protect right there.

None were more horrified than Jewel as tears formed within her eyes. She stepped forward before her legs gave out and she fell, screaming with grief. "BLUUUUUUUU!"

Rafael stood by and wrapped one wing around her, though he was barely holding himself together as well. Nico and Pedro stood by her right, patting their wings softly against her back. None could believe he was gone, their blue macaw friend perished in battle, surrendering his life to protect them. But the worst part of his sacrifice, it was in vain. The dark lord was alive and there were none left to challenge him.

Ivan panted softly and turned towards the group of birds nearby, chuckling softly. "It's over. Your hero is dead."

Jewel's grief was briefly replaced with anger as she got to her feet. "You MONSTER!"

To prevent getting herself killed, Rafael and Lenny held her back, though neither of them could disagree with how she was feeling. She witnessed her mate perish with this world. She never would see him again, to wake up every morning in his soft wings, to fly around the jungle with him, to play with their children as they grew up.

Worst, he would never know the truth.

Ivan arched back his wings as his energy begun to charge once more, locking his eyes with the group and noting the fear and anger within their eyes. "You have no savior, no protector, no hope. Take that thought to your graves. Duplo Destr-"

Seconds away from unleashing his attack, Ivan suddenly froze, the distant rumbling catching his attention. Slowly lowering his powered wings with caution, he remained still, his eyes narrowing and head tilting to one side, listening intently for the source. His victims nearby remained still, confused to his sudden hesitation.

Ivan listened closely, desperately trying to pinpoint the position. The others nearby briefly looked away from the dark lord, their initial worries now replaced with curiosity. Something was coming, someone was coming. The low rumbling continued, now growing louder and the tremor mounting stronger. He remained on edge, clutching his wings tightly with anticipation.

The Angelus snapped her head towards the direction of the source and smiled. "He's coming."

Before anyone could question her statement, the entire area shook before them and from the skies above, a large trail of energy collided with the ground. The golden aura engulfed the area whole, blinding everyone but the Angelus to the extreme pressure they were facing. In seconds, the light swirled around and dispersed, revealing a familiar face.

Ivan's eyes widened with shock, his beak dropping open in disbelief. "Impossible."

Jewel's wiped the tears from her eyes, experiencing a sheer of hope and leaving her devastation behind in seconds. "Blu."

The area settled as the blue macaw stood with his back to everyone, surrounded by a familiar golden aura. Slowly, he turned around and faced them, wielding the power of the light once more. His golden eyes shot forward and locked with Ivan, ignoring everyone and everything present. No birds, no surroundings, no trees, nothing mattered. Just Ivan.

Slowly, Blu pressed one talon against the ground and stepped forward. Growing accustomed to the increase of power, he continued his slow path towards the target before him, the one he fought so hard to beat. With the light essence returned and combined with his dark magic, he was ready.

Ivan frowned, gritting his beak softly. No matter how much pain he forced, how many strikes he inflicted, how much power he pressed, this persistent blue macaw continued to fight him in vain. Inhaling softly to ease his concerns, he remained still and waited patiently for his opponent. The Angelus watched with curiosity, noting the energy he was giving off was different than before.

"He did not survive the Puro out of sheer luck," the Angelus noted. "Something's different with Blu, his body is emitting tremendous power. His power has replenished, grown even. But his energy is frighteningly calm."

Blu continued his path; his movements calm and energy trailing off with a gentle vibe. With one gentle press against the ground, he suddenly charged with incredible speed, far beyond his previous limitation that even the Angelus couldn't keep up. At the final second, Ivan ducked, and Blu's talon missed his head. As all was silent, Blu suddenly performed a back flip mid-flight to regain his balance. Ivan stood upright and threw his right wing forward, missing his target despite the close range between them. Blu spun around to avoid his strike, moving to his right along the way and followed his assault by throwing his fist forward.

Ivan swiftly threw his left wing forward and their fists collided, the impact of their combined powers shaking the area around them once more. Blu threw himself backwards, landing perfectly against the ground with the dark lord following closely. Ivan approached with his wing stretched back. Before he could deliver the strike, Blu suddenly shot past him, forcing Ivan to hit the ground with his fist.

Briefly pausing with his back to the dark lord, Blu examined his wings, momentarily questioning if this was his own doing. Ivan turned around, wiping a small scratch from the side of his face that Blu inflicted before he passed. Breathing softly, he turned around and Blu followed suit.

The birds of Rio were amazed by this simple yet incredible act. Despite the previous large power gap between them, Blu not only avoided his blows, but even landed attacks of his own without Ivan immediately noticing.

"How did he do that?" Nico questioned aloud. "A minute ago, he couldn't even fight Ivan with y'all help."

"It is strange indeed," the Angelus agreed and noted their enquiring looks. She softly shook her head. "No. I do not plan to intervene, at least not yet."

Their eyes briefly shifted ahead as a single dark macaw emerged from the sidelines, having escaped the defeat of his brothers. Short of hesitation, he threw his wing forward and generated a series of blasts towards Blu. Without turning to acknowledge the dark macaw, Blu resumed his walk towards Ivan once more as the blasts missed him completely, trailing behind him with terrible accuracy. It was as if he knew exactly where they were going to hit.

Along the way, one blast trailed from the rest and almost made contact. Blu raised his wing and calmly deflected the blast away. Seeing this was more hindrance than helpful, Ivan held his wing out and gestured for his soldier to cease his attack, who complied and moved elsewhere. The Angelus observed this with morbid curiosity.

"The speed of his reflexes, the direct accuracy of his defense," she said with simple amazement, noting something was amiss. "What has happened to you, Blu?"

Blu continued his march once more and charged towards the dark lord. Ivan clenched his fists and threw a series of strikes, moving fast enough that to the untrained eye, it appeared as if he was barely moving. Despite these barrages of strikes, none of them landed as Blu dodged each one midair, barely moving from his position. Pushing past the dark lord's attack, it was his turn and he followed up his assault with a series of punches and kicks.

Ivan remained still and rapidly deflected the attacks. Along the way, he was surprised to realize he was beginning to be pushed and slowly slid backwards. He gripped his feet tighter into the ground to stop, but still he was pushed back, inadvertently ripping the ground with him. Without warning, the two leapt into the air, rapidly exchanging strikes between them as they were now airborne.

Jewel watched as they took to the sky, now barely visible from their position. She squinted her eyes for a better view, but still they were too high. "Can you see them?"

"Scarcely," the Angelus replied. "They appear to be on even strength. Somehow, Blu has closed to gap between the difference in power."

Her theory proved true as Blu and Ivan fought on par. After reaching a suitable height, they begun to descend towards the ground, exchanging fists and kicks between them. With every block, he hit Ivan quicker. With every strike, he hit harder. Ivan noted this increase of power between them, something he refused to accept.

Raising a small expression of determination, Jewel stepped up and prepared to see the end. "Get him, Blu."

Within the skies above, Blu and Ivan slowly allowed gravity to take them down. Circling the air around them, the two closed the gap between them and engaged once more. Their wings attacked in succession, exchanging strikes and kicks while deflecting the heaviest of blows. Their eyes were locked and attacked with such speed and ferocity.

As he attacked the dark lord while keeping levelheaded, past events were beginning to increase within. With each new threat, he feared what was to come and sure enough, he suffered. Nexus, Vadin, Ivan, all villains that brought nothing but harm to his family, his friends and his home. Enduring the brutal and harsh environment of the alternative reality, this pushed him to the limit one too many times.

It was time to end this.

Snapping out of his composure, Blu roared and pushed past Ivan's defenses, landing a solid kick directly into the dark lord's lower stomach and winding him greatly. Adding to this, Blu spun around and kicked Ivan towards the ground. Swiftly, he threw his wings upwards and generated two beams of light between his wings, throwing them down, no longer intending to defeat the dark lord, but with the intention to kill him.

Ivan ceased himself spinning and threw his wings forward, narrowly blocking the dual beams between his wings. He grunted and held his ground. "You will not surpass my power! The orbs are within my grasp! You will not overpass me!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Blu demanded as his anger fueled the power within and strengthened his beams.

Unwilling to allow Ivan anytime to increase his energy again, Blu's golden aura flamed upwards, further enclosed with a white aura representing his dark magic. Together, they created a double aura of power that surrounded him. Pushing his power to the maximum limit, the beams doubled and pushed through Ivan's defense and engulfed him whole.

Ivan roared with intense fear and overwhelmed with the burning energy. Forced to endure such power, he could only scream as he surrounded himself with an aura of red, his very life force was gathering and morphing into power, creating flame-like energy that begun rotating around his body, all for one final attempt to survive.

Within the spectators below, Pedro's eyes widened with terror and jumped up to warn his friends. "Get yo tail feathers down!"

No one needed to be told twice as the twin beams collided with a nearby tree, exploding upon impact. The aftershock soon kicked in once more, destroying the environment for another countless amount of times. Everyone used anything they could find for cover, desperate to avoid becoming colloidal damage. Only the Angelus remained firm thanks to her superior strength, watching intently as Blu held onto the twin beams long after they had impacted.

Hanging on with everything he had, Blu steadied his wings and closed his eyes, focusing towards the dark lord's energy. It dropped at rapid speed, Ivan's life force growing weaker by the second. Finally, he was no longer visible, nor could he be sensed. Certain the damage had been accomplished, Blu released the beams and exhaled deeply.

His twin auras dispersed, and he slowly descended towards the large crater he caused, but he no longer cared about damaging his home. If damaging a little part of the jungle was necessary to killing the dark lord, then that was a price he was willing to pay. He would deal with any repercussions later, right now, there were more important priorities.

Jewel moved from her cover and spread her wings to join her mate. Her intentions were short-lived as the Angelus blocked her way.

"It is not over," she warned. "Ivan still lives."

Jewel's eyes widened and placed her wings to her sides. "No. He couldn't have survived that."

The Angelus needn't say more as the smoke cleared, revealing an exhausted and brutally injured Ivan. He fell to the ground, using his wings and talons to keep himself up. In addition to his previous injured, his body filled with cuts, exposing his under skin while his torso was spread with first degree burns.

Ivan panted with exhaustion as he lifted his head to face the blue macaw landing in front of him. Using almost all of his power had saved his life from fatal injury, but at a great cost, leaving him with only a tenth of his power. His survival had only brought him a mere couple of moments.

He coughed up blood across the ground, locking eyes with his foe as he began to doubt if he was a measly blue macaw. "What…Are…You? How…Did…You…?"

Without uttering a single word, Blu raised his wing threateningly, charging a small yet deadly ball of energy. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his friends watching with curiously. He briefly turned his head and immediately dropped his stern expression to a gentle one. There she stood, his beautiful wife he fought so hard to reunite with, her eyes filled with joy yet concern. Seeing her had tamed his aggression and now he was in two minds of killing the dark lord.

Accepting his fate, Ivan refused to look away, unwilling to die in fear. "End it. You have earned your victory."

Admittedly, Blu was surprised to see the dark lord accepting his fate so quickly, something his previous foes had not done. All he needed to do was let go of his energy ball and the threat would be over, once and for all.

Blu suddenly groaned with anguish as blood suddenly ruptured from his body with dark electrical shocks emerging. The great power of combining his light senses with the dark magic had finally taken its toll on Blu, forcing his body to endure tremendous pain and revert him to his regular appearance as his tattoos dispersed. His body broke down from pushing so far beyond their natural limits.

"BLU!" Jewel shirked with horror.

Confused with this sudden change of events, Ivan watched Blu collapse mere inches away. Pushing himself upwards, he stumbled to his feet, briefly pausing to wipe the blood dripping from his blood.

"What's happening to him?!" Rafael demanded.

"His body cannot handle the power of…I am not certain," the Angelus admitted, but there was no time to question his condition. Finally replenishing enough to regain some power, there was no time to waste. Swiftly, she bounced from her position and took flight.

Desperately trying to sustain himself before the dark lord could recover, Blu tried to stand, but couldn't even lift an inch as the growing signs of fatigue appeared, leaving him in depleted state as he was left struggling to even stand, clutching himself in distress. The severe pain had forced him into unconsciousness.

"Interesting…" Ivan noted. "I see your power is not without its consequences. Let that be the last thing you take to your grave."

Still heavily injured, he limped forward and raising his foot to deliver the killing blow. He slammed his leg down, hitting the ground with heavy impact. The blue macaw was gone, leaving the dark lord with a gust of wind. He snapped his head to the side, frustrated with the familiar foe. "You!"

Vadin panted with exhaustion, setting down the blue macaw he saved at the final second. Having survived his previous injures, he sustained enough power to intervene, but his condition didn't fair any better than their own. His thoughts were removed as the Angelus' fist collided against his face, knocking him to the ground with a sickening thud.

He spun and tripped her down, staggering to his feet once more. Refusing to fall, the Angelus bounced forward and tackled him by the waist, launching them a small distance away. Ivan collided with a large rock, groaning with anguish, his weakened power no longer gifted him with heavy durability. He kicked the Angelus away with some effort, just in time to block a sharp kick from Vadin.

Stepping on the former brotherhood's tail to hold him in position, Ivan unleashed heavy blows into his face, determined to kill him once and for all. Vadin groaned with every blow, raising his wings to block the heavy blows while urgently trying to tug himself free.

Fortune favored him as he a small energy blast collided with Ivan, stunning him long enough for Vadin to break free. He noticed one of Ivan's exposed skin and struck, inflicting enough pain for the dark lord to release his hold. Swiftly regaining his senses, Ivan seized Vadin by his tail once more and tossed him into the Angelus, knocking them both over with a domino effect.

Gritting his beak softly, he roared with pure frustration and with his remaining strength, raised both wings into the air with small sparkles of energy raising. "ENOUGH! YOU JUST WON'T REST UNTIL THE VERY LIMIT OF MY PATIENCE HAS BEEN PUSHED!"

The Angelus and Vadin quickly scrambled to their feet, watching with hesitation as a burning energy ball grew between his grasp. As the final two fighters, they were all that stood between Ivan and his victory. Grasping the ground tightly, they prepared to make their stand.

"Keep your composure and do not allow him to frighten you," the Angelus advised.

"I fear no one and I don't take orders from you!" Vadin snapped in return.

With one mighty throw, Ivan tossed the burning energy towards them. Almost blinded by its mere appearance, the Angelus and Vadin were quick to raise their wings and catch the weapon. Held within a stalemate against the dark lord once more, they stood their ground, but it wasn't long before their feet were beginning to slide across the ground.

"More power!" the Angelus screamed. "Do it, NOW!"

"Shut up!" Vadin responded.

"Drop your ego for one moment and do as I SAY!" the Angelus ordered as her eyes briefly darkened with aggression.

The two held onto the ball of energy with everything they had, their wings beginning to tremble with exhaustion and desperation. Even with the few moments of rest they gathered combined with Ivan's draining power, it still wasn't enough. If only they had one more fighter to join them, one warrior could without a doubt be strong enough to overcome Ivan. Their new hope was beginning to fade.

"Need some help?"

The Angelus swiftly jolted her head to the side, smiling with both relief and surprise to see a familiar face. "You're up."

Blu softly nodded, though the toll of exhausting him had clearly not passed. His body trembled with pain, but survival alone allowed him to fight through it. Still without his tattoos, there was little he could do now.

Vadin couldn't avoid grinning with amusement. "You are quite the survivalist, I will give you that."

Joining the duo, Blu moved between them, struggling to raise his wings to grab hold. With three of them now wielding the ball together, they ceased moving and held their defense. Before exhaustion overtook any of them once more, it was time to end this.

"I assume you have a plan?" Vadin questioned. "The sooner we can part ways, the better."

"I don't have much left in me and neither do you," Blu reminded and shifted his attention elsewhere. "Angelus, how are you feeling?"

"My power has replenished, but not enough to overtake Ivan's," the Angelus replied. "I am stronger than the two of you combined, if that is what you were asking."

Pleased with this news, Blu had an idea. A risky one of both determination and trust, but if he could learn to let go of his past in the alternative reality, then he could do the same here. "Vadin, you and I will take him head on. Angelus, you stay on support. His power is still falling, we can do this, but we have to work together."

Though in agreement, Vadin scoffed to this thought. "I never thought I would see the day. Me, working alongside you. It almost makes me sick to my core."

"It's not my picnic either," Blu agreed.

"If you two are done making up, we have a job to do," the Angelus said with a small sense of humor. Spotting a weakness within the attack, she screamed. "TOGETHER!"

The trio roared as they thrust their wings forward and unleashed a wave of energy, finally knocking the burning ball away. It flew into the air and dispersed, safely scattering across the atmosphere and leaving orange trails blocking the sky.

As the surrounding area settled, Ivan stood firm, but was grinning softly. Not out of frustration or amusement, but of actual joy. Had their endless persistence finally pushed him to the point of insanity or was it delighted to know their long battle was finally coming to an end? All was quiet for a few seconds as his eyes locked with his opponents.

Everyone was truly drained, sustaining enough energy to barely stand. The Angelus was the only one out of the four who still had enough power to generate energy attacks, but even that may not be enough. Ivan was exhausted, his body scared and beaten and his great power leaving him. Nevertheless, this wasn't going to be his end.

Without warning, Ivan suddenly roared and charged forward to meet his foes. Asserting their determination, Blu and Vadin bellowed fearlessly in return and sped forward to meet him halfway. As the gap between them closed, the former enemies literally threw themselves into Ivan, briefly knocking him backwards as they caught their footing.

Ivan's grin raised as he stumbled forward. Blu and Vadin begun trading blows with the dark lord, striking swift and hard, a feat which he returned. Everyone was running on fumes, every sluggish blow that was delivered and received felt like their last. While they fought, the feathered friends nearby watched with anticipation.

"Blu and Vadin are actually fighting together," Nico said with amazement. "I can't believe it!"

"They might just pull through!" Pedro agreed, cupping his wings around his beak to strength his voice. "Get them, guys!"

Jewel stood between them as a mixture of emotions raced around her mind. Hope, concern and joy. Almost losing her mate had been too much for her to bear, but here he was, fighting alongside a former enemy to defeat an even greater threat. This was a battle she thought she would never see, two mortal enemies fighting as to save their home.

Ivan's fist slammed into Blu's stomach, briefly winding him as he tumbled forward. Swiftly, Blu wrapped his wings around Ivan's before ducking, restraining him long enough for Vadin to deliver a sharp kick to his head. Upon impact, Blu released his hold and Ivan stumbled backwards. Only mildly annoyed, Ivan shook off their pain and advanced.

As he closed in, Blu and Vadin split up to their respective sides, introducing the Angelus as her wings were raised and charging a small blast. She fired the beam forward and Ivan crossed his wings over his face to block. Though he blocked any physical harm, the blast was strong enough to push him into the sky.

Swiftly, Blu and Vadin chased after him while the Angelus roared and clasped her wings together once more, charging yet enough attack. A volley of three beams shot from her grasp, splitting up into different directions, but with a single target. The trio of beams past her allies as they flew into the sky and collided with Ivan, knocking him around until he collided with a nearby tree.

Ivan grunted as he remained stuck into the tree, the impact creating a small crater for him to be positioned upon. As he struggled to recover, Blu and Vadin suddenly appeared from his respective sides, grasping a talon each around his throat, desperately trying to choke him into submission.

Refusing to fall victim, Ivan yelled and whacked both wings against his foes before kicking them upwards towards the sky. They flung through the air as Ivan's eyes locked upon the Angelus, considering her the biggest threat. He charged towards her as she fired multiple blasts to try and deter him, but he fought from them and kicked her aside. The Angelus threw herself upwards to try and avoid him, but he was clearly the faster of the two. Meanwhile, her allies above desperately tried to catch up.

"Throw me towards him!" Vadin demanded. "Now!"

Blu nodded. "Got it!"

The blue macaw grasped his former enemy's talon and spun around in a three-hundred and sixty-degree angle, building up enough momentum to throw him forward. Summoning willpower alone, Vadin charged and caught up just as Ivan grasped the Angelus by her throat. He tackled the dark lord away, wrapping both wings tightly around his own as they launched towards the ground with rapid speed.

"What's he doing?" Lenny questioned aloud. "Is he trying to take himself and Ivan down from that height?!"

"Whatever he's doing, Vadin doesn't want to let go," Raxos noted.

As they continued to reach the ground at rapid speed, Ivan spun around and changed their decent. Instead of a direct fall, they swirled sideways and crashed into the bottom of another tree. Ivan swiftly stood onto his feet, surprised to see Vadin still holding onto his left wing. He screamed and threw his wing against the ground, desperately trying to force him off.

Vadin cried in agony as the ground scrapped against his body. Jagged rocks and sharp pointed objects poked and prodded into his body, tearing several short gashes across his feathers. He continued to cling tightly around Ivan's wing for dear life. He knew Blu wasn't far behind, he just had to hold on for a little longer.

From the sky above, Blu suddenly came racing towards them head first, wings to his sides while his body flickered between normal and his powers, his tattoos appearing and disappearing as he desperately tried to reach the form he once used to defeat Nexus. He had nothing left to sustain now, forcing his body great agony to gain any possible edge. "IVAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Blu collided into the dark lord and sent the three of them a small distance away. Joining Vadin, he grabbed Ivan's other wing tightly as they took to the sky once more. Together, they summoned every ounce of strength they had left for one final push. Blu and Vadin roared with determination as they pushed themselves forward, the former continuing to flicker between his light powers while the latter's purple aura was barely visible.

Still restraining his wings, they no longer had the strength to actively fight. Their only hope now was push Ivan, praying he no longer had the strength to push them back. They continued to shove him away while the others encouraged their brave efforts.

"Finish him!" Jewel pleaded.

"Blu! Vadin!" the Angelus implored.

The others gathered and chanted their own inspiration. "WIN!"

Blu and Vadin pushed no more as they begun to briefly hover midair. Ivan's eyelids shortened as his power finally faltered and he had no more defense to fight back. He spoke softly, his previous aggression wavered. "I don't understand…I could have been so much more…"

As they fell towards the ground together, Blu and Vadin still restrained him as they raised their individual right and left wings, generating one final attack. In a flash of light, Blu summoned the willpower to sustain his flickering form one final time. Together, they roared and fired their combined attack. From the distance, everyone watched as an explosion of gold and purple swirled around before releasing a blinding light that spread across the area.

In seconds, there was silence once more and the explosion simply dispersed. There was no sign of the three fighters, seemingly perished within their combined attack. All was silent was the flock of birds couldn't stand waiting any longer and moved forward to investigate. A small crater lodged between the jungle, fresh from the fight as the smoke had yet to clear.

Jewel scanned the area for her loved one, darting around every angle for his safety. Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and her eyes locked on the dark blue figure. "Blu!"

Everyone followed the direction of her voice and followed her. There, Blu and Vadin were spread across the ground together, groaning softly from the impact and lack of energy. Without hesitation, Jewel jumped to his side and wrapped her wings around him, cradling him close.

"Blu, I thought you were…" Jewel trailed off and placed one wing to the side of his face. Overridden with emotion, she was almost speechless and didn't know how to process her words. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

She embraced him close and Blu almost had to bite his tongue to stop himself screaming. His body hurt from pushing himself too hard, but he had no intention to ruining the moment. Nearby, Lenny and Raxos were attending to Vadin, who pushed away their gestures.

As Jewel held him close, Blu narrowed his eyes towards the brotherhood leader, catching his attention with mere gaze. "Vadin…Thank-"

"Don't you dare thank me," Vadin responded and turned away, grunting as he lacked the strength to even lean. "We had a common enemy. That is all."

In the middle of their premature celebration, everyone seemed oblivious about their previous target. Ivan was a little way ahead, lying against the bottom of tree and barely conscious. Nearby, the Angelus helped Drako, thankful to see he was merely bruised. She held a gasp and hastily moved towards the gold and blue macaw nearby.

Sigma lied in a poodle of blood, eyes closed and his body limp from any signs of life. Without hesitation, she jumped to his side and placed both wings against his body and pressed her energy into him. There was no sign of life, nor could she sense his presence. In the middle of the fight, he had succumbed to his wounds and perished.

The Angelus fought back any emotion, slowly standing upwards over her student, the closest friend she had to family and now he was gone, robbed of his life by the dark lord. Stepping forward, she picked up the bottom half of Drako's sword between her talon and charged towards the crater, overtaking everyone and drawing their attention.

Approaching her nephew, she slammed her wing into his face and forced him conscious, pinning his head against the tree. "No more."

Ivan's coughs echoed into a chuckle as he locked eyes towards her, deprived of any power to fight her back. "You wouldn't dare-argh!"

The end of the sword pierced Ivan directly into his heart and grunted with shock. The feathered friends observed the confrontation and did nothing to intervene. Blood exuded from his body and dripped across the ground. The orbs were still within his grasp, yet even their power could no longer protect him from the Angelus' wrath.

"You will harm no one anymore," the Angelus hissed and placed her talon against the broken sword, further pushing it forward into his heart.

Ivan cried with anguish, finally losing enough willpower to sustain the Orb of Light. It morphed out from his body and dropped alongside. The Angelus reclaimed her source of power, briefly consuming its power to replenish her own. She was far from done and grasped his throat tightly, threatening to snap his neck within an instance.

"Give me the Orb of Darkness!" the Angelus demanded, briefly squeezing as a means of intimidation.

"Angelus…Stop…" Blu pleaded.

The Queen of Light turned towards a now standing Blu, barely holding under his own feet. Both wings were dipped over Jewel and Rafael, who stood by his respective sides to help him stand.

"It's over," Blu pleaded. "He's already dying, don't prolong his death."

The Angelus shifted focus towards Ivan once more, releasing her grasp as she moved backwards. His life was slipping away by the second and it would only be a matter of time until he succumbed to his injuries.

Ivan's breathing slowed, followed with further coughing of blood. Summoning his remaining strength, he lifted his head and locked eyes with his aunt, forming a small grin. "Be warned…Angelus…Darkness…Will…Be…Reborn…"

Amongst his darkened feathers and smeared blood, a form of light emerged from within, the Orb of Darkness' powering within. Hastily, the Angelus moved to stop him, but her reaction was too slow as the orb suddenly morphed into his wing and phased away into particles, scattering across the area with a surprisingly low impact.

Tension filled the air, everyone on edge for the next of Ivan's tricks. In the following seconds, none such attack arrived. The area was too calm, too much for their liking.

The Angelus knew all too well danger was lurking and grasped his throat once more. "What have you done?! Tell me!"

Ivan grinned to her demands. His eyes closed and his head went limp, finally perishing from his incredible wounds. Initially suspecting this was another form of sorcery, the Angelus concentrated hard on his life force. There was nothing, no aura of energy trailing. Ivan truly was dead, but this didn't bring her any closure.

With the support of his friends, Blu joined the Angelus and loomed over the deceased dark macaw. He said nothing as he briefly moved his wing from Rafael and comforted her, silently reassuring the Angelus the danger had passed. He couldn't hold his balance for long and hastily needed the toucan for help. Defeating Ivan had truly exhausted him.

""Darkness will be reborn"," Drako recited. "Those were his dying words. Did he intend to claim the power of the Darkness?"

"Impossible," the Angelus responded. "It was destroyed. He used the Orb of Darkness to perform one great feat."

"What did he do?" Blu inquired with concern.

"I am uncertain," the Angelus admitted. "The orbs were said to possess legendary powers beyond anything we could imagine. There is even assumption they have the power to resurrect the deceased, at the cost of their own existence. Ivan is a master of sorcery, I am certain he used the orb to resuscitate himself back into life."

Hating to state the obvious, Jewel narrowed her eyes between the former dark lord and back towards the Angelus, all the while she supported her mate. "But he's right here. If he wanted to bring himself back, why didn't it work?"

"I do not know," the Angelus said once more. Inhaling softly to ease her nerves, she placed her wing against Blu, transferring him a small amount of power. In seconds, his energy returned, and he was suddenly replenished enough to stand without the help of his friends.

Stepping past the blue macaw, she addressed the flock of birds before her, raising her voice with confidence. "Residence of Rio. On behalf of the light and the dark, I deeply apologize for the distress you have faced. I can never express enough gratitude for your help. Without your assistance, the outcome would have certainly varied. Blu, I do not know how you survived the wraith of the Puro, but you returned to us, someone growing stronger in seconds."

"It's a long story," Blu replied. "But to cut it short, this might sound crazy, but I think the Orb of Light protected me. You said it yourself: they are unique and have legends of power. I'm certain the orbs were conflicted within Ivan."

The Angelus couldn't deny his assumption. After all, his own survival was strong evidence to contribute. "It is a possibility, yes. But I am more surprised to your own increase of power. I sense the light essence within and another source of energy."

"Like I said: it is a long story, one I'll be happy to tell soon," Blu replied, raising a smile with relief.

Speaking up, Rafael had his own say in the matter. "Is it over? Did we win?"

The Angelus narrowed her eyes towards the sky, the presence of the sun bringing her a sense of comfort. The wrath of Ivan was over, but there was a bigger threat to come. She was certain. "For now. I must return to the World of Light. There are still dark forces occupying my home, but with the Orb of Light, I can stop them with ease. Once the threat is over, I will be studying the orbs to conclude what sorcery he has bestowed."

"I can come, too," Blu offered.

Immediately, she held out her wing. "No. You have far earned your rest. Please, be with your family, they require your needs more than my own. But I will return, and when that day comes, I will need you."

Blu briefly exchanged looks with jewel, who offered him a light nod. He turned back with confidence. "I'll be ready."

With one final goodbye, the Angelus bid them farewell and opened the portal connecting their worlds. Before leaving, she picked up and respectfully carried Sigma with her. He was born in Rio, but his true home was her world and he deserved to be put to rest there. Similarly, Drako retrieved Ivan to use his corpse for studies, hoping it would unlock the key to his final spell.

As they passed, everyone's eyes locked upon Sigma, immediately stricken with distraught. Blu couldn't avoid feeling a sense of regret and sadness to see the warrior of lightning robbed of his own life. Had he arrived sooner and killed Ivan with faster pace, maybe he could have been saved. But there was no casting blame on himself any longer. For now, they would mourn him and remember his selfless actions.

The portal sealed behind them, leaving no trace they were ever present. The long battle was finally over, the dark macaws had been dispatched and there was little more they could do.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Lenny announced as he approached Blu. "I will reassemble the army and get everyone ready for the future. Take care until then."

Taking flight alongside Raxos, the large flock of birds followed them into the sky and left, slowly trailing off quieter until there was silence. The blue macaws, toucan, red-bellied macaw, canary and cardinal were the only ones remaining.

"I don't know about you guys, but this place giving me the chills," Nico admitted half-heartedly. "I think Pedro and I are gonna call it a day."

"We more built for partying than war," Pedro added.

"Nevertheless, we appreciate your help," Blu reassured. "Everyone played a strong role today, including you guys. Thank you."

Pedro's eyes briefly twitched, squinting them to hold back unnecessary tears. "Hey, didn't we talk about getting my eyes all watery?"

Nico nudged his best friend. "We'll see you lovebirds soon. Peace."

The duo took to the sky and scattered, no doubt intending to return to their club and check for any damage. Only four of them remained. Certain Blu could stand without any support, Rafael prepared to leave, too.

"I better get back to Eva and the kids," Rafael announced. "She's still watching your children, too, but you both have had a rough day. We can watch them overnight."

Almost immediately, Jewel shook her head. "No. We're going home, as a family."

Blu was prepared to reply with an identical answer, relieved to see his wife shared the same thoughts. "Go on ahead, we'll be there soon."

The King of Carnival nodded and took flight into the sky, setting course towards home. As he vacated the area, the blue macaw's eyes locked towards the former brotherhood leader, summoning the strength to finally stand under his own feet. He stumbled and returned the gaze, leaving the three of them in a tensed stare down. With the true threat over, there was nothing stopped Vadin from acting out any revenge towards Blu and Jewel.

Inhaling softly, Vadin's frown altered into a smirk. "If my memory doesn't betray me, our deal has been fulfilled. You have your orb and Ivan is dead."

A small part of Blu hesitated to allow Vadin to leave. The former brotherhood leader was still drained from their fight. With the powers of the light combined with his dark magic, there was nothing stopping him from going back on their word.

But he was an honorable bird, one who would never go back on his word, even to someone like Vadin. Without his help, the outcome against Ivan would have taken a drastic change for the worse, as would their previous fight against Kirilenko and the dark macaws. He more than earned his pardon.

Nodding with approval, Blu agreed. "A deal's a deal. You have your pardon."

To his surprise, Vadin offered a slight nod in response, one that suggested he had formed a mutual respect with his former foe. Turning from the lovebirds, he dashed away into the distance, leaving a trail of dust behind. No one knew where he would go from here, but that was a question for another day. Finally, only the blue macaws remained.

"And then there were two," Blu joked, pulling her close and nuzzling the top of his head against her own. "Jewel, I missed you so much. For a while, I was beginning to lose hope of ever returning home."

Unwilling to hear any more negative outcomes, Jewel took his wing and their eyes locked. "You're home now. It's over."

No matter how many instances his friends proclaimed this, there was no comfort to his concerns. Something was lurking in the shadows, something was ready to strike. He could feel it in his bones, there was no doubt a bigger threat was coming. Blu had no way of knowing, his only hope was to trust in the Angelus. Right now, there was only one more desire on his mind.

"I want to go home," Blu announced, his voice low and almost childlike.

"I couldn't agree more," Jewel replied smiling. Deep within, she was surprised to hear the weakness in his voice after the threat was eliminated. Ivan truly had exhausted him, both physically and mentally.

The two broke apart with Blu spreading his wings and preparing to take off. He was abruptly stopped by Jewel, gently taking one of his wings once more. They were finally secluded from their friends, no possibility of any interpretations.

"Blu, all day I've been trying to tell you something important and I need to get it out," Jewel said hastily.

Blu nodded softly, though he questioned what could be of the upmost importance that exceeded today's events.

Looking deep within his chocolate orbs, she rose the smallest of smiles. "We've been through so much together, for better a for worse. I thought I lost you today, I was scared. Blu, I couldn't lose you, I love you and I need you, so do the kids…and our unborn baby."

Catching on to her obvious statement, Blu's eyes widened. "We're…Having another baby?"

Jewel nodded. "I found out from Tulio a couple of days ago when we took a trip to the city. I wanted to tell you this morning, but we got sidetracked, as you can see."

Overwhelmed with exhaustion, his own survival and the news of having another baby, Blu could no longer contain his composure. He broke into tears of joy and embraced his wife close. "That's wonderful! We're having another baby!"

Still holding a smile as she too felt overcome with emotion, Jewel returned the embrace. Finally, after almost losing track of time, the blue macaws broke apart from their hug and took to the sky, soaring away into the distance.

The sun was slowly beginning to set within the horizon, signifying the end of another day. No doubt this was going to be a day longed remembered for the ages, a story birds would tell their grandchildren one day. Until that day arrived, the heroes of Rio were to return home and cherish their victory for what little time they had left.

Darkness is coming.

* * *

 **It's been a long journey, but we have finally reached the end of arc 5. Remember how I stated no chapter would ever exceed chapter 43's length? Well, I proved myself wrong. The long battle against Ivan has finally concluded, the birds of Rio are safe once more, but not without a heavy loss. Within the following days, we are now reaching the final arc of the series, one that will conclude everything prior.**

 **J** **oin me in two weeks where we will see the remastered start of Darkness Reborn. I will see you all then and if you are have inquiries, my Q &A is located on the forums and I will happily answer any of your questions. Until then, take care and see you soon.**

 **And as part of our** **tradition** **here, it's time to list the differences between the original and remastered version of arc 5.**

 **In the remaster, all of the filler leading up to the main events is cut, starting directly to the main plot.**

 **In the original, Rico saves Blu after distracting the military. In the remaster, Sapphire finds him unconscious after he is defeated.**

 **Sapphire and David now wear items (the former with a necklace while the latter with goggles and a bandanna).**

 **The sequence of Rico showing Blu how to fight the military is removed.**

 **The sequence of Rico fighting the martial artists is removed.**

 **Blu is not captured within the remaster.**

 **Joe is noticeable more colder and aggressive than his original counterpart, restoring to brutal war tactics to win.**

 **Sapphire does not die in the remaster. Instead, she is saved by Blu and she lies injured while her fate is left ambiguous (though implied she has survived).**

 **Drako no longer appears and does not guide Blu with a serious of riddles.**

 **While Exo, Anox and Anton are removed, Asya remains, now re-written as Raxos' private bodyguard.**

 **Wei helps Blu once more with the dark magic, yet is noticeably less generous and forces Blu to endure a series of trials.**

 **Blu and Lenny's original second confrontation is removed.**

 **An addition to his power, Lenny how wields the ability to make his foes experience their worst fears and expose their guilt.**

 **The following characters have been removed: Anton, Chloe, Cobalt, Crexis**

 **As Ivan was still alive during this point, he is still one of the** **antagonists** **. With the combined work of Blu and Vadin, he is defeated once and for all. In one final act, Ivan mysteriously uses the Orb of Darkness to perform a mysterious sorcery.**


	52. Chapter 52: Eye of the Storm

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 52: Eye of the Storm**

 **Hey everyone. Thank you for your patience, I am proud to announce the beginning of the end, the final arc of the remaster: Darkness Reborn. So, quick announcements before we get further. From this chapter and onward, the author shout outs have returned, so expect them each chapter and when we get to the last one, some honourable mentions.**

 **Furthermore, people have been asking me if I will go off again or carry on writing. I'm gonna stay, I intend to also remaster my original story line and hopefully, I might write a sequel to Zealot. But let's get through this one first. Enjoy.**

 **Author shout out: holospartoi258 - Alpha 01**

 **And for our first shout out in a while, holospartoi258 - Alpha 01. I'm not sure, based off the name, if this is two authors with a join account, but that's beside that point. An author who started long ago during the first few months of Rio's release, holo has produced many Rio stories, most if not all written in first person perspective. Truthfully, I'm not a fan of that style, but their stories got them entwined into them that I simply forgot and enjoyed reading them.**

 **Compared to many Blu and Jewel based stories, holo takes an interesting approach and develops their relationship with obvious difficulties that it feels realistic. Their first person narrative is very descriptive and nicely put together. Reading it, you would actually feel like you were the character who's thoughts they were describing and there is so much passion, so much detail into each one. Each time I read a story, the detail and narrative is believable and you'd think you were there with them. There are some swearing language form time to time, some of you might be into it, others might not, up to you, but great author, all the same.**

* * *

Deep within the Brazilian Amazon, the dark storm clouds lurked through the sky, painting it with moist grey. On average days, the sun would be shining down and warming the locals, but today, they cowered inside their homes, desperate to avoid the upcoming storm. Not many would brave the harsh environment, but a single blue macaw disagreed.

The rain poured heavy against Blu, damping his body to the point the rain further darkened his already dark blue feathers, pushing down his brushy neck. Rain was not too common in Rio, but there was no doubt the storm wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Nevertheless, he cared little for the heavy rain, feeling little more than child's play compared to the snow.

Blu said nothing as he gazed towards the abandoned Blue Macaw Tribe, the former home his parents had resided within. This place once echoed with conversations of friends and family, but now, there was little trace of their existence. In the years that passed since that tragic day, no other birds of Rio had named this land as their home. Out of respect, fear or simply no given explanation.

Had not been for the tragic memories that loomed and the cruel weather, Blu considered the possibility of bringing his family for a trip. It was no secret Jewel was from the amazon and the kids had expressed many desires to go away on vacation. On paper, the thought sounded pleasant, but he feared there would be too many tragic memories to follow.

Still silent, Blu removed the bag he was carrying within his talons and gently unrolled it, revealing a pair of roses he had concealed. The tallest tree overlooking the area was the perfect position for his mission. There was no indication, nor memory to hint which tree homed his parents, but this wasn't going to stop him.

Reaching the highest tree, Blu entered the sheltered comfort of the hollow, pausing briefly to shake himself dry. Inhaling the fresh air softly, he paused and knelt on one knee, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Silently, he offered his respects to his deceased parents, two loving blue macaws he would never meet.

Their lives had been struck down by the hands of the dark lord and his army, taken away without a chance of survival. This place haunted him, reminding him of the terrible events that he passed and there was more to come. One month passed since the defeat of Ivan and there was no news of the danger the former dark lord had sworn.

 _"Darkness will be reborn."_

Those final words sent chills down his spine, shivering him with each recollection. Since their departure, the Angelus did not return, nor send any messenger. There was no hint of the threat that was to come. He couldn't sleep, the anxiety was getting to him gravely. Each day, he feared the end was approaching. Each day, he trained fearlessly and pushed his body to growing stronger and preparing for the threat to come.

Standing up and leaving the roses to represent his respect, Blu turned and spread his wings, preparing for the journey home. Traveling to the amazon would have taken the average macaw a day at most, but with the light powers enhancing his body and the dark magic there as a reserve, it had taken him little more than an hour, surprising the many locals he passed with his superior speed.

With little reason to stay, Blu called on the power of the light and his tattoos morphed into view. Blu jumped into the sky and took flight towards the edge of the amazon and setting course for home. He vowed to return, but until then, he has a family to attend to.

* * *

Jewel watched as her three children played a game of, 'I spy', smiling to their innocent nature. The heavy storm restricted their playtime into the hollow, limiting activities to pass the time. She lowered her head towards their new baby, a little young blue macaw named Jessica. A small sense of déjà vu hit her, bringing a small sense of regret.

Her previous encounter with Nexus robbed her of the chance to watch the kids grow in their first few weeks, but now, with another beautiful baby, this was a gift to experience motherhood whole. The young blue macaw slept comfortable within her mother's wings, gently rubbing her head against the warmth of her feathers.

The family of blue macaw's lifted their heads to the sound of an approaching figure amidst the storm. Emerging from the heavy rain, the father of their family entered the hollow his bushy feathers now damped with water. He shook himself dry at a safe distance, pausing briefly to cone his feathers before concealing his light tattoos.

"Dad," Crystal greeted as her father placed his wings around the trio.

"How was your trip?" Azul inquired.

"Did you find the amazon?" Rey added.

Blu's previous darkened mood softened as he smiled, their presence brightening his day and reminding him of better times. He patted them softly and offered a single answer. "I found it. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

The three nodded and moved over towards smaller hollow within their home, serving as their own bedroom and allowing their parents privacy. Now alone, Blu sat next to his wife and greeted her with a kiss.

"Things been okay while I've been gone?" Blu asked.

"The storm hasn't let up, but I think you noticed that," Jewel replied smiling.

Blu returned the smile to her light humor, averting his eyes towards his new daughter, who continued to sleep despite the heavy storm outside. "How's Jessica?"

"She's been asleep since you left this morning," Jewel replied. "She's inherited your deep slumber."

"That all changed when we were married," Blu reminded. "You wouldn't let me sleep past eight."

"And that won't change anytime soon," Jewel giggled and playfully nudged him with her foot.

There was brief silence between the lovebirds, briefly moving their gaze from the other. The previous battle against Ivan had taken quite the toll on the jungle. Many were still recovering from his invasion, desperately trying to recover what was previously robbed from them. Too many had perished in the previous battle, Sigma and many others sacrificed themselves for the greater good, and if the threat was sincere, more would certainly follow.

That thought scared Blu. No matter how prepared he was, the enemies he faced always seemed to be one step ahead. An army wasn't enough to stop Ivan and had it not been for the aid of Vadin, they would be dead right now. But the tide certainly wouldn't have turned had it not been for the aid of the dark magic.

Sapphire. Another ally he had come to care for, one who wasn't robbed of her life, but had vanished all the same. He still questioned if the alternative dimension was real and whenever or not his friends there had counterparts in this reality. After all, if Rico, Lenny, Raxos and Mauro were present, there was no reason to deny the possibility of the blue macaws residing somewhere in Rio. Even if they were alive somewhere out there, they wouldn't recognize him in this world.

Blu had never told anyone of his adventures in that world. He longed to share his experiences, but he feared it would only bring more harm than good. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten his family with stories of a tyrant world, a crazed king and a psychopath artist. Deep down, it was eating him inside and he wanted to share. Their marriage had taught him to never hold secrets from each other anymore.

"Jewel..." he whispered to her, catching her attention almost immediately. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied. "Is something on your mind, Blu?"

Blu opened his beak, but abruptly closed and fell silent for a couple of moments. He wanted to tell her the truth, the alternative world he was in where Lenny was a tyrant, meeting more of their kind, meeting Rico again. It was something he wanted to get out of his chest for a long time now, but his mind told him no good would come of it. "It's nothing...It doesn't matter."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, concerned with his sudden hesitation. After everything that transpired over the past year, there was little more that he could say to surprise her. Nevertheless, she had no intention of pushing him more than needed. Even without the small hints of water within his feathers, there was clear damps under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He would train furiously in the day and stay up almost all night in preparation of an attack, even after the insistence of Jewel. The only nights she recalled him resting were during visits to Linda and Tulio at the bookstore. There was no denying this was beginning to put a strain on their relationship. Blu meant well, but Jewel couldn't stand to see him like this.

"You need to rest," Jewel suddenly said, her voice commanding and gentle.

Blu narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Jewel, we've talked about- "

"No, you've talked about this, Blu," Jewel interrupted. "Look at you. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"Only to protect you and the kids."

"And what good is that gonna do if you lose your sanity?"

Blu prepared to protest, but he lacked the energy to argue and for the sake of their sleeping baby, there was no good in helping anyone at this rate. He sighed and held back a yawn. "Jewel. I have to be ready. There too much at stake."

"I know," Jewel agreed. "But you don't have the whole weight on your shoulders. We are all ready to stand with you if anything comes. I don't care if there's a whole army of evil waiting for us. We'll be with you. Birds of a feather stick together. Please, go rest and spend time with the kids."

Sometimes he hated her persuasive words, but all the same, it was one of the many reasons he loved her. Smiling, he planted a kiss to the side of her beak and followed with another on top of Jessica's head. He stood and climbed into the kid's room, joining the trio as they sat in a circle talking until the presence of the father interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Dad," Crystal greeted. "Uncle Nico and Pedro dropped by today and brought you a gift!"

Blu narrowed his eyes towards the item and smiled. In the corner of their room, a box of cookies rested, his favorite snack from back home. "Kids, do you each want to try and cookie?"

The three exchanged expressions before Rey and Azul nodded enthusiastically. However, Crystal raised her eyebrow. "Won't Mom be disappointed? She did say not to eat past our breakfast until lunch."

While she spoke, Blu opened the bag of cookies and handed two into Rey and Azul, offering a third to his daughter and followed with a wink. "It'll be our little secret."

Seeing no further reason to decline, Crystal smiled and accepted the cookie, biting down hard and savoring the delicious taste. It was no secret that Jewel often disproved of human creations and often avoided any interaction, the only exception was visits to Linda and Tulio and the Samba Club. While Blu understood her feelings, this didn't stop him with the occasional sneaking around. Together, they consumed the delicious snack, silently praying Jewel wouldn't enter the room unannounced.

Upon finishing their snacks, the trio suddenly approached their father and together in a straight line, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Dad, why do you keep leaving every morning?" Rey inquired.

"Are you secretly planning our birthday?" Azul added with curiosity.

"Your birthday's not for another month," Blu chuckled to their innocent nature.

Truthfully, he had no intention of frightening them with the upcoming threat and his furious training each morning. Last thing he needed was to upset them and rob their childlike nature. Almost approaching a year old, they had grown out of their small state and developed into their unique appearances.

Rey was almost identical to his father, sharing his coat of feathers and chocolate brown eyes to the exact detail and had the unfortunate trait of his father's clumsiness. Had he been a couple of inches taller, there was no doubt he would be the spitting image. Azul was relatively big compared to his siblings and inherited his father's feathers and eyes, but with darker talons and his mother's free spirited personality. Crystal (like her brother) shared a strong resemblance to her mother, inheriting her light blue feathers and turquoise eyes. While free spirited and strong like her mother, there was a small trace of her father's intelligence. Together, they stood out individually.

Blu softly placed his wing over the three as they scooted forward. "Kids, it's no secret your mother and I were tired from our fight against Ivan, remember?"

The trio nodded their head softly.

"There's nothing to be concerned about," Blu reassured. "I go out each morning to train and stay in my prime, but I don't think there's going to be another threat lurking anytime soon. There's…Nothing…To…Be…Scared…"

Finally succumbing to the effects of tiredness, Blu begun to fall back. Though he was previously seated in a nest and wouldn't have injured himself, the kids were at their father's aid, catching him together and setting him down gently.

Smiling to themselves as Blu slipped off, Rey and Azul grabbed a nearby blanket gifted to them from Tulio and tucked in their father for comfort.

Blu was fast asleep, unintentionally fulfilling his wife's request. There was no hint as to when he would recover his energy, but there was no need to dwell on the thought. Instead, the kids allowed him to earn his sleep.

Crystal leaned down and planted a kiss on her father's cheek, whispering gently into his ear. "Rest well, Dad."

* * *

The World of Light was restored to its former glory after the invasion of Ivan and his army of dark macaws. Upon her return to home a year ago, the Angelus summoned the power of the Orb of Light to her disposal and without hesitation, destroyed the dark army occupying her home. Their numbers were superior, but no mortal could match the true power of the orbs.

With peace restored once more and order established, the Angelus did not hesitate to discover the truth behind Ivan's final warning. Within her archive homed thousands of books, centuries worth on knowledge collected throughout her eternal life. Yet despite homing thousands of valuable information, there was little details on the Orb of Darkness.

Since the birth of herself and Nexus long ago, they were destined to be responsible for collecting history, but during their eternal war, studying history had been a second priority. After the death of her former husband, she now took up her duties once more as librarian, but with the years that passed and responsibility of studying both the light and the dark was more difficult than she anticipated.

She hadn't slept in days, relying on her advanced abilities to work through night and day. Through the many books she read through, there was little knowledge on the orbs. They were born long before the present day and their true origins remained unknown. Only the One knew of their true power.

With a breath of disappointment, she closed possibly the thousandth book yet and buried her head between her wings. She was isolated within the room for days, never leaving and refusing to break her commitment to search for the truth. She was exhausted, even with the light essence enhancing her body, but there was no rest for the elderly. If only Sigma was here to help.

"Your Majesty?"

The Angelus slowly raised her head, greeted with the appearance of her bodyguard. Drako entered the archive, holding a tray with food and water. With her permission, he continued forward and placed the tray on the nearby table.

"You haven't eaten in days," Drako noted with concern. "Even with your great power, you must keep up your strength."

Although she possessed the ability to strive longer with consumption, she appreciated the kind gesture. "Thank you, Drako."

His mission was completed, yet he stayed for a moment. There was no denying he was concerned for her well-being. As her personal guard and with the unfortunate passing of Sigma, he was now left in charge of the castle while she buried herself in research. Her duty as Queen was important but stopping the threat to come was considered the more personal matter.

"I trust the castle is in good hands?" the Angelus inquired.

Drako nodded. "Order has been restored, but the people are concerned for their Queen. They fear you are slipping into obsession."

"I am aware," the Angelus replied unsurprised. "It brings me no joy to confide myself in these archives, but I cannot rest until I find the answers. I need to discover the secrets of the Orb of Darkness!"

In a sudden fit of frustration, she threw the book across the large library, her superior strength launching the item of knowledge all the way to the end. Fortunately, the books were surrounded with a hard material that could withstand even her strength and merely landed without damage. Drako was surprised to see her reaction, no doubt.

All these days of searching were getting her nowhere, no results to show for her research. In the days that passed, she was anxious, expecting the worse to follow. That day was growing closer by the minute and this was time she couldn't bare to absolve any longer. There was only a single option know, a daring one for the matter, but crucial to her cause.

Suddenly standing up, she turned and faced her bodyguard with a determined look. "I see now there is no answer within my archives. There is only one solution."

Behind the armored mask he wielded, Drako's eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

The Angelus nodded. "I must travel to the World of Darkness."

That was the answer he feared. There were many legends of Nexus's world and the dangers that followed. Many remnants of the dark army remained, no doubt many of them homed the castle. Even with the deaths of their previous masters, their loyalty to their world was strong. If that wasn't enough to deter her confidence, then there was the added risk the archive was no longer present.

"As you wish," Drako complied. "I will gather our forces at once and- "

"No," the Angelus responded. "I will go in alone."

His previous compliance suddenly dropped, and he spoke up. "Your Majesty, with respect, there is no reason to avoid summoning our warriors. Many of the dark forces roam that world like rats and they will not take kindly to our presence, especially to their sworn enemy: you."

"I understand the risk, Drako," the Angelus acknowledged. "But if today truly is the day of evil returning, I need our forces ready to defend. We are the only barrier between the dark forces and Earth. You are the most qualified to ready our warriors if needed."

There was no denying her points were sincere and justified, but Drako disapproved of her going alone to the World of Darkness, considering the risks that were to follow and the possibility of the new threat lurking there. Nevertheless, she was their Queen and he swore to follow her wisdom, no matter what.

Drako nodded softly. "When will you leave?"

"Immediately," the Angelus replied and true to her word, a portal emerged from thin air, a gateway opened towards her counterpart world. Still facing forward, she approached her bodyguard, her closest friend, who stood with her for almost a millennium. She placed a wing upon his shoulder and offered a smile of reassurance. "Fear not. I will return soon."

Entrusting her loyal friend to protect their worlds if the time was nigh, the Angelus turned and entered the portal, sealing behind her with no possibility of being followed. From here, she was stepping out of her comfort zone and into enemy territory.

There was no going back now.

* * *

 **And that's the beginning chapter of arc 6. While Blu prepares for the unexpected, the Angelus takes great risks and braves the trip to the World of Darkness. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more chapters coming soon.**


	53. Chapter 53: Tranquil

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 53:** **Tranquil**

 **Hey everyone. Thank you for your patience once again. This chapter is quite short compared to the others, but fear not, for the next one will be here on Thursday and considerable longer. Enjoy.**

 **Author shout out: Ghostofinu**

 **And for our next shout out today, we have Ghostofinu. An author who first begun writing way back in the 2011 Golden Era, Trevor had produced quite a few Rio stories, each one having a different tale to tell from the rest. When I first overlooked his work back then, I was little hesitant to read them since the style of tone doesn't usually fit my own, but his stories work.**

 **Trevor's stories are considerable both dark and have a lot of written bad language, something I don't usually take an interest into myself, but you know what? I enjoyed them, something about each one had me wanting to read more despite my own personal views. If that's not persuasion techniques, I'm not sure what is. If you're into that type of material, I highly recommend their stories. Aside from a few spelling and grammar issues in the earlier stories, they were a good read.**

* * *

As the weather begun to slow down for the first time in days to the point the rain was almost invisible, Jewel encouraged her mate to take the kids out for a while. Initially, Blu was hesitant to leave her alone with their baby, but she insisted on him going out for the day. Rafael and Eva were coming to visit anyway, so she wouldn't exactly be alone.

After double checking their health and certain the weather wouldn't affect their flight, Blu escorted his children to the city of Rio. Their specific chosen home was relatively close to the city, only a short flight of thirty minutes. With his added abilities, Blu could have arrived in a minute flat. Upon arriving to the city, nature seemed to be against them as thunder roared in the distance.

Fortunately, they had just arrived at their chosen location. As they landed on the roof, Blu ushered for them to get under a convenient placed piece wood. Together, they overlooked a fruit market within an alleyway, though due to the harsh weather and late afternoon hours, many stalls were closed, only a few brave enough to withstand the storm remained open.

Rey peaked his eyes up with curiosity. "Are we getting a snack?"

Blu shook his head. "See those stacked crates down there? That's were the Samba Club used to be located."

Azul's eyes widened and he snapped his head up. "Really?"

"But that's improbable," Crystal disagreed. "With the number of humans that pass through on a daily basis, how did they host such a large gathering without attracting attention?"

"That's a good question," Blu agreed, pausing briefly to consider the possibility. "I'm still confused as to how they establish lighting within. But moving on, this is where your mother and I first developed our feelings towards each other. We had just arrived from a truck with your Uncle Rafael and we bumped into Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro. They were pretty insistent on us entering and from there, the samba did wonders."

As he concluded, Blu trailed off and smiled. Returning here filled him with a sense of nostalgia, reminding him of a time when things were simpler, and their journey developed from friendship to love. He had wondered many times how different their adventures would have turned had they kissed there and then. Their story may or may not have taken a different turn, but nevertheless, he wouldn't change their life in a million years.

His thoughts were broken as Azul tugged on his wing for attention. "Is that when the monkeys showed up?"

Blu nodded. "That's right and we kicked their butts back to the jungle."

Crystal turned her head with confusion, raising her eyebrow. "But Mom told us their leader knocked you down."

"Yeah!" Rey agreed. "Mom said she used the chain to-"

"Anyway," Blu cleared his throat reasonable loud. "We don't want any of you catching a cold. Would you like to go and visit Grandma Linda?"

The trio nodded excitedly. As one of the few friends of the group who was not of bird species, the blue macaws didn't pay too many visits to their human friend, something Blu regretted at times. With Jewel back home, there wasn't anyone to protest.

To avoid staying out in the weather for too long, the family of blue macaws hoped onto a nearby tram, fitted with a small hole near the front. Too small for a human's arm to even fit into it, but for birds of their size, it was perfect. They hoped inside and out of the rain once more. The tram ride was slow, but preferable than risking the rain.

As they huddled together, Blu wrapped his wings around the trio and offered them warmth. Another feel of nostalgia filled with him fond memories. This is was the same route Blu, Jewel and the others had hitched during their first meeting to Luiz, back when a chain bound them together and where he almost choked on a petal.

This is yet another memory he wondered how different their life would have turned had he told her his feelings that day. Time was a great enemy, a foe that no one could defeat. He longed to imagine just how different their life would have turned. The Darkness had been inside him all along and was a fixed point on history.

Blu broke out of his thoughts once more as they settled in for a small journey.

* * *

A sense of comfort warmed Blu's soul as Livraria Blu came into sight, the new bookstore that had been established shortly after Linda moved to Rio de Janeiro. He longed to visit this home whenever possible but living with a free spirited wife and having a family to take care over had taken up their time.

After doublechecking the kids were present and safe to fly, Blu escorted them towards upstairs window. Through the rain dripping down and dampening the windows, there was a figure on the other side. Blu knocked his feet against the window and just like other instances they visited, the window opened and in they flew inside, perched upon the coffee table as they were greeted with the young boy.

"Hey guys!" Fernando greeted, moving his eyes towards Blu, who attempted to shake himself dry. "You look wet! Here."

Nearby, he retrieved a small blanket and placed it around the three blue macaw kids, bringing them a sense of comfort and relief. A separate one was placed around Blu, wo secretly did not need them, but appreciate the gesture. Fernando left the room to call for Linda, who was residing downstairs. On a Sunday, the store was closed, as was the schools. Even on her days off, Linda enjoyed the only quiet day to herself while Tulio remained at work.

Linda shortly entered the room, overwhelmed with excitement to see her faithful companion. She knelt by his side and petted him softly on the head. "Blu, it's great to see you! You didn't need to fly through this storm to visit, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Blu smiled and rubbed his head affectionately against her hand. "It's good to see you too, Linda."

It felt like an eternity since he left her care to go and live with Jewel. Of course, he never regretted spending his new life with Jewel, but he would never forget the kindness Linda gifted him over the years. He cared for very much and that brought him more sadness than joy. He could feel it in his bones, the dreadful thought of losing all that he cared for, the approaching darkness that was to come.

While he dwelled on the terrible thoughts, Linda averted her attention towards the trio and petted each one softly. In their young age, Blu and Jewel had balanced their social status. While they loved the outdoors of the jungle, they had come to enjoy the presence of humans just as much, and therefore, they were happy enough to allow Linda to pet them.

"You've all got big since we last saw you," Linda said before noting the missing member of the family. "Is Jewel not here, Blu?"

The blue macaw shook his head.

"In this weather, can't say I blame her," Linda chuckled as she stood upright. "You guys up for some hot chocolate?"

Blu hopped and squawked excitedly, as did the kids. Hot chocolate was their favorite human beverage, a trait inherited from their father, no doubt. Linda stepped up and left the living room to prepare their beverages. Meanwhile, the family of blue macaws jumped over to the couch and cuddled up close for warmth.

"I wish we visited here more often," Azul admitted.

"Does Mom hate Grandma Linda, Dad?" Rey inquired.

"Of course not," Blu reassured as he noted the concerned expressions across their faces. "Your mother isn't too comfortable within the city zones and it's important we don't force her into doing something she isn't fond of. Understand?"

The three nodded their heads softly. It was no surprise that Jewel avoided human contact whenever possible. Linda, Tulio and Fernando had earned her trust and she was happy to allow Blu to visit his old companion whenever possible but preferred to limit her appearances whenever possible. Blu didn't force his wife against her needs and respected her wishes.

Linda returned shortly, now carrying a tray with two cups of hot chocolate: one for Blu and another for the kids to share. While happy enough to allow them to drink, Blu didn't want them consuming too much sugar in one sitting. As Linda left once more, the family of blue macaws consumed their beverages, Blu lifting the cup with his feet while the kids had three straws to share.

The drink was a simple recipe, but to Blu, it was more sentimental than the others thought. In Minnesota, everyone time he was in doubt, nervous or scared, hot chocolate always filled him with a sense of comfort, a simple drink boosted his confidence. He felt everything was going to be okay. Once the threat was over, his intention was to grab a cup of hot chocolate immediately.

Upon finishing their beverages, Blu didn't intend to leave just yet, not with the rain beginning to pick up speed. He settled with watching a movie together, to which the kid agreed. To the untrained eye, the sight of seeing birds watch a movie with such detail would be an amazement to all, but the residence of the bookstore treated this an average day for them.

The weather was picking up further, a storm rumbling in the distance. There was to be no doubt that they were not going anyway anytime soon and best they stay put. Of course, Blu was concerned for his wife's safety, along with their new baby, but with the toucans close by, there was no doubt in mind she was safe with them. Even without the storm, they were unlikely to leave her alone.

Though the day was young and barely reached the afternoon, the kids were beginning to tire out from their small journey. The hot chocolate relaxed their bodies as their eyes begun to close. Without warning, Rey and Azul's eyes closed and their heads gently rested on the couch, falling asleep peacefully.

As her siblings rested peacefully, Crystal scooted closer to her father, who continued to watch the movie, under the impression all his children were sleep. She looked up and whispered softly. "Dad?"

Blu looked down, surprised to see she was still awake. "You okay, honey?"

"I wanted to ask you the same," Crystal responded, leaving her father to raise an eyebrow. "Dad, it's okay to be scared."

Blu moved to look away, but he knew this would do no good. For all her traits she shared between her parents, Crystal inherited her mother's persistence and with her father's intelligence, could see right through his false reassurance. He sighed and gently pulled her closer. "Sweetie, I didn't want you to be concerned."

Crystal smiled. "I'm not concerned. As long as I have my father ready to fight for us, I know there's nothing to fear."

Mustering a smile, Blu leaned down and planted a small kiss on her head. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you and your brothers, Crystal, but after Ivan, I can't see what is to come. I tried calculating the possibilities of the threat to come possessing a lower power. Each one came up the same: they're going to be strong, it's just a matter of time."

"But you're stronger, Dad," Crystal reassured. "Even without matching your opponent's in strength, you've always found a way to prevail."

There was no denying he had always found a way to surpass his opponents in unlikely scenarios. Against Vadin, he had the Darkness to call on, Bras had opened his hidden potential to defeat the Angelus and she in turn had taught him to fight. The dark magic gifted from Wei had been a huge winning edge against Ivan, albeit with painful side effects, but as soon as he mastered this, he would become unstoppable.

Fate always had a way of gifting Blu the tools and techniques he needed to defeat those who intended harm onto others. His good nature had even influenced the likes of the Angelus and Vadin, former opponents that once tried to kill him had saved his life on numerous occasions. His daughter was right on that regard. His lack of training in the months that passed since Nexus had cost him dearly, but now, with his potential awoken once more, he was ready to reach new heights.

"Dad," Crystal called out. "When were little, you use to tell us a story. Remember?"

Blu nodded. "The story of a hero had fallen."

"You never told us how it ended," Crystal noted. "The evildoer had corrupted the hero into doing his bidding. When the hero was broken free of the spell, he died protecting those he loved. Did it end then?"

"No," Blu shook his head. "The evildoer wielded a power that was stronger than they dared to imagine. All seemed lost, but the hero was training in the afterlife. He returned for a day only and fought the evildoer once more. Their duel was brutal, but in the end, the hero outwitted the evildoer and defeated him with his own weapon. The hero was to die there, but then the spirit of his guardian angel protected him and gave him a second chance of life."

This story was one of Blu's favorites to read as a chick, one he wanted to pass his children and hopefully, if there did indeed exist more blue macaws out there, for them to pass onto his future grandchildren. As a young chick, he did not understand the purpose of the story, but now that he had grown, its message was to never give up hope in dire situations. As long as they had hope, all would be fine.

"Blu…Can you hear me?"

Blu almost jumped out of his feathers as the familiar voice spoke to him from afar. He briefly scanned the room around them before noting the voice was coming from within. Swiftly, he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Angelus? Is that you?"

"Thank goodness you're there," the Angelus breathed with relief, her voice shaken and distraught, possibly in anguish of sorts. Blu prepared to injury as to her absence as of late, but she spoke first. "I do not have much time to talk! You must prepare yourself now, the threat is approaching tomorrow!"

Her voice was shaken with distress, even hinting a small sense of fear, something Blu was surprised to hear. For all her traits, fear was not one of them. For something to unnerve her after centuries of life was concerning, the approaching threat Ivan warned them off was imminent. Keeping his composure steady, Blu continued their telepathic contact.

"I understand," Blu reassured. "Ivan's back?"

"No, I am afraid it is much worse than that," the Angelus admitted, for what she would apprise now would forever change the world as they knew it. "Blu…Nexus has returned."


	54. Chapter 54: Rebirth

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 54: Rebirth**

 **Morning friends and welcome to today's chapter, the last one was a bit of filler, I won't lie to you, but from here on, we jump straight into the main event. Let's get into our shout out and then the chapter.**

 **Author shout out: AquillaPrime**

 **And for out shout out today, we have AquillaPrime. Formerly known as "SpixPrime", Aquilla published the first of Rio stories way back in 2011, starting with his own adaption of after Rio's movie events and has since spawned sequels, making them a trilogy to read. These were some of the first stories I read on the archive and without a doubt, I had a pleasant time reading them.**

 **The stories themselves very interesting, developing the blue macaws from the first movie and introducing new characters that further add to the trilogy he created. In terms of their writing style, Aquilla's grammar, suffered a little in the earlier stories, but improved over time and made lesser mistakes. Sadly, the structure could do with some work, as the character's dialogue is together and can make it difficult to understand who is suppose to be talking, but if I can get past it, I'm sure many of you can, too.**

* * *

Centuries had passed since she last touched her feet onto the World of Darkness. Their worlds were once united, but their previous conflict had upset the balance. Unfortunately, without the previous host of the Darkness, there was no possibility of doing so. Had the Orb of Darkness still existed, there may have been a possibility in repairing the damage, but she had no intentions of fixing the balance.

Her mission was to discover the truth. Her portal opened in the middle of the barren wastelands and seal. There, she was surrounded with abandoned homes and the dead trees, in the middle of the woods. The sky was darkened, only a single moon illuminated the area. She wielded the powers of light, yet even the atmosphere was enough to send chills down her spine.

Fortunately, there was no intention of remaining long. Less than one-hundred feet away, the castle loomed behind the trees, its large presence overlooking the wasteland. Worst, torch flames were enlightening the pathway. No doubt someone was tending to the castle, it was the only structure that was in perfect condition.

Without hesitation, the Angelus zoomed forward and stopped in halfway towards the large door. Oddly, it was wide open. Someone was residing inside or left with the intention of returning. No matter, for she was here with no another reason. The archives were her priority. Her thoughts ceased as a large energy doom suddenly formed, surrounding the castle and blocking her way out.

It was a trap.

The Angelus expected as much and narrowed her eyes towards the front of the castle. Four powerful forces were approaching hastily, their great energy sticking out greatly. Emerging from the shadows, four identical guards stood in formations of two, tapping the end of their respective weapons.

"The Elite Guards of Nexus," the Angelus greeted.

"Queen of Light," Xan responded. "At a last, you fall into our trap."

Unfazed by their ambush, the Angelus frowned and placed one wing to her hip, her green orbs lowering. "You were expecting my presence?"

Cartu nodded. "We have awaited the day you would grow desperate enough to taint our world with your existence. Do you think we were not observing your battle against Lord Ivan?"

The Angelus scanned her eyes between the four, noting they were masking their true power. This world would not supply her with more light energy and the added dome of dark essence was going to be a problem. Be as it may, her confidence was not shaken. "I see. The Orb of Darkness scattered and fused with your powers. Now I need not search your archives. You are the danger that Ivan warned of."

The master of the sword Lee chuckled. "Our power has grown since our last encounter."

"But we are insignificant compared to what is to come," Vath added. "You should be afraid."

The Angelus raised her eyebrow with curiosity, back to stage one once more. Their power had clearly grown since their former master's invasion, yet they proudly proclaimed they were the least of her fears. Her eyes suddenly widened, and he shot her head towards the castle entrance once more. Two more energy signatures were approaching, one significantly higher while the other was far inferior than her own.

As the first figure emerged, the Angelus dropped her confidence with confusion. There, the familiar brotherhood leader stepped between the Elite Guards, suddenly halting on his tracks. If her confusion wasn't strong before, his presence certainly fueled this. Vadin halted and locked eyes, but there was no hint of aggression, nor hostility. Instead, he appeared terrified.

"Vadin," the Angelus greeted, her tone confident and mixed with condemnation. "Even after your fight against Ivan, your loyalty to the dark forces is unhinged."

Vadin said nothing as his body trembled with anxiety. Without saying a word, he weakly stretched out his wing towards her, almost mouthing for help. He collapsed forward, revealing a large wound through his back and leaking with blood. A hole had been penetrated in his back, almost revealing his insides.

The Angelus averted her eyes towards the deceased macaw before returning her sight to the entrance as the other energy signature approached. Many years of horrors had built an incredible resiliency, not much could surprise her anymore. But what emerged from the castle returned an unbelievable sense of fear, a feeling she swore to never experience again. "Impossible."

The Dark Lord stepped in between the Elite Guards, who turned and respectfully knelt. He averted his eyes towards the deceased Vadin, stepping his foot down to check for life. The Angelus stepped back with horror, her green eyes widened and trying to convince herself this was a mere illusion or a form of sorcery. But no amount of disbelief was going to deny the truth.

Nexus had been reincarnated.

"Angelus," he greeted. "It has been some time since our paths last crossed."

Still in shock, the Angelus continued to step away. If her actions didn't confirm her apprehension, the look of horror in her eyes said all. "You were dead…I saw you perish myself."

"Yes," Nexus confirmed, his voice calmer and less hostility than she previous recalled. "My injuries were fatal. The Darkness has been prematurely expunged from existence, the balance has been disrupted forever."

Still experiencing a sense of surprise, the Angelus eased her concerns, breathing softly to calm her mind for concern. This was no time to lose her composure, for she was all that stood against the Dark Lord. "I see. The Orb of Darkness has invigorated you into the living realm. I dared not to imagine the Orbs were capable of such a feat."

"You were afraid," Nexus noted. "You preserve your knowledge and fear learning of the unknow. You underestimated the Orbs' power. It was no longer "connected", but bonded with my soul, permanently. No amount of light is going to separate the bond between us any longer."

The Angelus remained calm as the Dark Lord remained silent, showing no hint of attacking. There was no denying he was sincere and based off his energy signature, he had grown stronger since their previous encounter long ago. But she did not fear him, for she too had strengthened her power and had a significant advantage. "Be as it may, you no longer have the Darkness. Without it, you are vulnerable."

To her further surprise, Nexus' confidence wasn't shaken. He took one step forward, refusing to let her out of his gaze. "Losing the Darkness has been a great tragedy, but no matter. The Orb of Darkness gifted me great power alone. I have never trained a day in my life, but my second chance at life had taught me the value of power. In the month I have been revived, I have trained each day, my power doubling by the day. My previous power doesn't even begin to compare."

Nexus was many things, but bluffing wasn't one of them, and the Angelus knew this too well. Be as it may, she couldn't allow his return to hurt others and needed to end this before it was too late. Her golden aura merged into view and her power raised dangerously. Without warning, she suddenly jolted her wing backwards and fired a minor blast, the impact merely disappearing into view, leaving the Elite Guards mystified to the purpose of a weakened attack.

Without hesitation, she raised her wings and unleashed dual beams from her wings, unleashing her full power right off the bat. The Elite Guards sprung into action in perfect coordination, raising their respective weapons to defend their master. Almost simultaneously, Nexus held one wing up to signal their defense while he raised his other forward.

The dual beams collided into his wing but pushed no more. He held back her advances with a single wing, showing no hint of struggle, nor returning any energy attacks of his own, holding it back with his mere strength. The Angelus pressed forward and pushed everything forward into her attack, desperately trying to overtake his defense.

Nexus remained calm and with a minor struggle, he deflected the blast away with a singe wing. Without blinking, Nexus used that same wing to generate a minor burst of flames in her direction. The Angelus raised both wings to block, but even this minor use of energy penetrated her defense. Consumed with dark essence filling her blood and weakening her power, the Angelus collapsed.

Finally, the Elite Guards were granted permission to move, positioning themselves around the Angelus. Two of them grabbed her wings and forced her to stand as their master approached. He placed his wing under her beak, staring deep into her fatigued eyes.

"Our story does not end here," Nexus assured, averting his eyes towards Lee, one of the two guards that guarded her. "Imprison her."

Lee placed his wing against his chest and respectfully bowed. Together, the guards forced her inside the depths of the castle. Never had she set her foot within this terrible castle and with her currently condition, this didn't persuade her differently from returning. As she was unwillingly forced to walk, her mind raced with many thoughts.

She simply refused to understand how her former husband had returned from the grave. The Orb of Darkness powers shouldn't wield the might to resurrect life, it upset the balance of life and broke the laws of nature. His return no doubt would result in chaotic results. He would return to Rio and finish the job he started eons ago. She couldn't allow this, but even at full power, their power did not narrow. Even if Jewel were here to join with her, that would scarcely make a difference.

Finally, they entered a small room, but this was far from her punishment. Inside, a confined cell had been constructed, two dark essence chains were attached the walls on both sides. The Angelus thrashed to escape her captors, but with her one weakness limiting her abilities from within, there was no escaping her abductors.

The Elite Guards forced her inside and held her body still as they attached the chains to her wings. Immediately, the dark essence burned against her feathers and forced great discomfort. She screamed as her body weakened from the energy. The dark essence took full effect and she was subdued, forcing her body to calm as she ceased struggling, panting with fatigue.

Certain she was secured, her escort exited the cell, Vath stopping to raise his wing and generate a small energy wave. Without warning, a force field powered by dark essence had formed, permanently trapping her inside. The Elite Guards exited the room and closed the door behind her, leaving her in solitude.

Immediately, she pulled with all her might to free herself from the bonds, only to fall in vain. Her enhanced abilities had faltered. There was no escaping without the aid of others. Even if Drako and the warriors arrived, none would stand a chance against the Dark Lord, even together. Admittedly, the Angelus feared even Blu would be no match for him this time. He barely held his own the first time and that was with her help.

Her previous actions outside had bought her time, but not enough. Hastily, she closed her eyes and concentrated all her willpower towards a single source of power, her only hope to defeat the Dark Lord. This world clouded her judgement, the dark essence was a strong influence to break through, but within the darkness was a single source of light, one she felt a sense of recurrence to feel.

"Blu…Can you hear me?"

Never had she felt more relieved to hear the comforting and innocent voice of her trust friend. " _Angelus? Is that you?_ "

"Thank goodness you're there," the Angelus breathed with relief, but could feel her telepathy weakening under the impression. "I do not have much time to talk! You must prepare yourself now, the threat is approaching tomorrow!"

" _I understand,_ " Blu reassured. " _Ivan's back?_ "

"No, I am afraid it is much worse than that," the Angelus said with regret and hesitation. "Blu…Nexus has returned."

There was a brief pause between them and for a few seconds, she feared their telepathy connection had broken under the intense stress she was forced to endured. A sense of relief washed over as he finally responded, his voice shaken and hesitant.

" _Nexus…_ " Blu breathed. " _But-_ "

"He has alive, I know! Ivan and his final act returned him from the dead," the Angelus replied hastily, fearing time was running out with each passing second. "Nexus has me imprisoned, but do not be concerned for me. I have delayed his arrival by a mere day, do you understand-ARGH!"

Unable to hold the connection any longer, her fell limp and she passed out, the intense stress of her the dark essence growing too much to endure. Her message had been sent and now, her only hope was to trust in him. She only hoped it was not too late.

* * *

Nexus entered the large throne room, accompanied with the Elite Guards. Despite his position as King of Darkness, it was rare for him to reside within the center of the castle, focusing more on priorities than resting. Finally having a moment to respite, the Dark Lord sat down within his throne and sighed. The Elite Guards knelt in respect, the tip of their respective weapons tapping the ground.

"The Angelus is secured, Lord Nexus," Lee announced. "The cell you constructed for her is incapable in her state."

"Lord Nexus, we await your bidding," Cartu declared.

"Under your guidance, we will not fail," Xan added.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes through his strongest troops. Now that the Angelus was within his grasp, there was little standing in his way, all except for one warrior, the same one responsible for his previous demise. No doubt he was far stronger than their previous encounter and ready for any future battles. But he feared not, for he too had grown stronger.

"Rio," Nexus spoke. "It is time to finish what was once started eons ago. Go and investigate the state but remain incognito to their presence. We do not intend to spoil the surprise."

The four guards nodded and left the throne room without question. Now in solitude once more, Nexus leaned backwards and pondered the days that transpired since the previous month. Upon his return, he experienced a sense of confusion and terror. Ivan's actions had truly returned him from the dead, the Orb of Darkness permanently fused to his will.

Without the Darkness, he feared what was to come. His eternal life would remain, but without it, he was vulnerable once more. But possessing such power had blinded him to his real potential. In less than a month, he had grown far stronger through mere training. Had he known such power was possible, the war against the Angelus would have concluded long ago. The Orb of Darkness added a huge feat of power alone, rising his potential to limitless possibilities.

But strangely, he didn't feel a sense of satisfaction. In the previous year, he longed for the return of both the Darkness and the Orb. He wielded both, yet still he was defeated. His overconfidence played a huge role, but he was certain this was not the reason. He knew of the Angelus once possessing Jewel to use as host and then reforming herself pure. She was now stronger without the need of a host, not giving up on her beliefs for power while he did not change.

Until now. With only the Orb to wield, he no longer felt a sense of ego, nor a tyrant. Just a King with his army. Such a position would bring joy to many, but after a long time of fighting and suffering in the depths of Hell, the title was no longer appealing. He would use his great power and leadership role finish his work, but afterwards, nothing. The Angelus was in no condition to oppose him any more and once he was finished with the blue macaws, there would truly be no opponent to fight him.

His time in Hell had truly changed his views.

Nexus raised his head towards the entrance of his throne, four familiar guards entered no longer after they previously departed. "You remain?"

"Forgive us, Lord Nexus," Vath apologized and along with his partners, knelt. "We cannot depart from this world."

His previous self may have snapped and threatened to harm them, but instead of anger, Nexus was curious, turning his head to the side. His Elite Guards possessed great power alone, conveying from one world to another would be the least of their struggles. "No?"

"We believe she has committed a barrier of sorts to block our ability to wield portals," Xan explained.

"Despite our best efforts, we cannot break it," Lee admitted, bowing his head forward with concern. "Please, forgive our failure."

Nexus said nothing as he stood from his throne, towering over his Elite Guards considerably. Silently dismissing them from his presence, he left the large room to visit the one responsible. Along the way, he passed many remnants of his dark army, each one stopping to bow with respect as he passed. Their invasion on Rio both times had significantly drained their forces, leaving them with little to no soldiers. Even if he were to search the World of Darkness and regroup everyone, it would not rebuild their army to its former glory.

Upon arriving, he entered the small room and less than ten feet away was his former wife. The Angelus panted softly as she remained imprisoned, her power weak and tamed. Had it not been for the chains attached to her wings, no doubt she would be unconscious on the ground. Her thoughts were distracted as the door to the room opened.

There, the reincarnation of her former husband entered and approached. With a wave of his wing, the force field dispersed, and he entered her cell, standing a mere foot away. She raised her head and frowned, refusing to offer him anything he desired, no matter what he intended for.

"Even after eras of fighting, you continue to surprise me," Nexus admitted. "You have casted a spell to temporarily block the gateway from here to Earth, but you merely delayed the inevitable by a day."

"A…Day is all that was needed," the Angelus replied.

Nexus remained motionless and placed one wing under her beak and forced their green and red eyes to meet. "Be as it may, I have no time to waste with cheap sorcery. Break the spell."

The Angelus lowered her eyelids, looking with disappointment. "Even after eons of combat, you still believe I am intimidated by your threats. The spell remains."

That was not the answer he sought, forcing a small frown to grow. "I don't have many misgivings, but my biggest regret is to not have you by my side. Under the influence of war, I have suppressed my feelings down within. We were married, destined to be together for all eternity."

The Angelus, disgusted he would dare to bring up such memories, yanked her head away, her shackles briefly moving with her. "The day you decided to cause harm to others broke any feelings. You are no longer my husband."

Nexus expected as much but did not feel threatened by her words. This was the first time they had been together without fighting in centuries, albeit with one of them forced there in shackles. "I did what was necessary. Because of your inference, the corruption spread."

"You had no right to make that decision!" the Angelus snapped. "We had no right to force change onto others!"

"We are Gods!" Nexus reminded, his voice finally rising to assert his sincerity. Pausing briefly, he inhaled softly to ease his aggression. "You only refused change because you believed we were not destined to use our power for the greater good. Look at us. We have been fighting for centuries, even after the Darkness was torn from my rightful heritage. I have had many opportunities to kill you, yet I yielded."

"For you to imprison and torture me for all of eternity," the Angelus responded harshly.

Nexus softly shook his head. "No. I still love you. I may have immersed myself in hatred for so long, but I see you as beautiful, even as it was reduced by anger. I have sought for us to reunite. It is not too late. Return with me, Angelus. Together, the light and the dark can be balanced once more, we can restore order to the world we were destined to rule together."

The Angelus prepared to dismiss such a claim, but her expression relaxed. She suddenly felt absolved from agony as Nexus raised his wing and the chains binding her were unlatched. Relieved from the pain, she stumbled forward into the wings of her former husband, raising her head to meet his eyes, his taller physique towered her. For the first time in countless years, they had nothing to say, no words or thoughts.

Nexus' expression softened as the smallest of smiles crept across her beak. Slowly, she raised her right wing and placed it against the side of his face, gently rubbing one wingtip across his facial markings. For the first time, their affection they once held was beginning to return, surprised feelings beginning to rise once more. No longer did they intend to fight.

With his guard dropped, the Angelus' expression hardened and concentrated power into her wing. "Burn!"

Nexus appearance raced with many emotions as she unleashed a direct energy blast into his face, severely burning right side of his face. He roared with anguish and stumbled, clutching one wing over his injured. He regained his composure and swiftly backhanded her backwards, his superior strength destroying her counter attack with ease.

Still raising his wing, his newfound telekinetic powers allowed him to lift the chains and chain her back into place. The Angelus screamed as the burning sensation of the dark essence kicked in once more, severely draining her power in seconds and stripping her of any enhanced abilities. As she was subdued, Nexus slowly removed his wing, revealing the right side of his face was now severely scorched with second-degree burns.

Breathing softly to ease the charred area of his face, he growled and grasped her throat within his talon, further strengthening her discomfort. "You dare."

Her desperate attempt to escape had merely fueled his rage and she knew this too well. Nevertheless, she was not afraid of him and prepared herself for an eternity of punishment. "Do what you will to me. I will never break."

The Dark Lord said nothing as he narrowed his eyes. In their lifetime, he never imprisoned her prior and now that she was within his grasp, her fate was within his grasp. For her previous attack, the former him may have severely tortured her as penalty, but no longer. Instead, he raised his wing and placed it under her beak, forcing their eyes to meet once more.

"When I am finished, you will come to understand," Nexus reassured. "A hundred years in solitude or so will set your mind right."

"You think entrapping me in isolation will corrupt me into submission?" the Angelus scoffed. "You are more delusional that I dared to imagine."

"Maybe," Nexus agreed. "But how long will you stick to your morals when what you cherish is robbed from you?"

The Angelus briefly raised her eyebrows with concern. She had no family, nor were many of her people within the World of Darkness. Upon regaining her composure, her eyes widened with terror.

Nexus' voice darkened, a hint of his previous aggression returning to intimidate her. "You may have temporarily sealed the passage to Rio, but your world remains unprotected. You have sealed the fate of your world with your disobedience. But do not fear. One day, you will appreciate my actions."

With nothing more to say, he stepped backwards out of her confined cell and with a gentle wave of his wing, the force field returned. Immediately, she thrashed in vain, willingly harming herself to break free from her bonds. Anger, regret, anxiety, these emotions racing around her in mind in a panic. In seconds, her strength failed her once more and she growled with frustration, her head falling limp.

There was nothing she could do to stop him, no power to call on her aid. The fate of her world was sealed, her duty as Queen no longer mattered. She failed her people in a matter of moments, their deaths were going to be on her wings. Ivan's threat was no overstatement. Today, darkness truly had been reborn.

* * *

 **And that wraps up today's chapter, ladies and gentlemen. The Dark Lord has returned once more, stronger and more dangerous than ever. Join me soon as newer chapters arrive.**


	55. Chapter 55: Genocide

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 55: G** **enocide**

 **Hey everyone, apologizes for the later update once more, won't lie to you, had trouble getting this chapter to look the way I wanted, but not to fret, for I am back on schedule. Let's**

 **Author shout out: Kakela**

 **Today's shout out is an author named Kakela, an author who started publishing during the late 2011's era. Their initial stories serve as a adaption after Rio 1's events, exploring Blu and Jewel's growing relationship. Now, while they are relatively normal toned, there are a couple of examples where the author decides to explore the more intimate relationship which many of you may or may not like, but all the same, I think they stand out as unique, story wise.**

 **Similar** **to AqullaPrime, Kakela's stories do have some style that could be worked on, especially the structure could do with some work, as once again, the character's dialogue is together and can make it difficult to understand who is suppose to be talking. All the same, I had a good time reading their small piece of work and like others, wished they'd realize their potential.**

* * *

Blu's heart sank as the Angelus fell silent and their psychic contact was broken. His wings lowered to their sides, his beak dropped, and eyes stuck in position from shock. For a long month, he had been anticipating the arrival of the darkened threat, pushing his body through extreme endurance to gain any remaining power he could gather. Now, the mere mention of the Dark Lord's presence made him feel insignificant once more.

Crystal shook her wing in front of her father's face, trying to break him from the sudden shock. "Dad? Are you okay? Dad? Daddy?"

His thoughts were finally broken by the roaring thunder in the distance, followed with a lightning strike that illuminated the area in a bright flash. Snapping out of his thoughts right away, Blu knelt and placed both wings firmly around his daughter, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Crystal, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Blu ordered. "Stay here with your brothers. No matter what happens, you will not leave this store, you will not try any heroics. Do you understand?!"

Crystal nodded her head softly, surprised at her father's unusual firm and serious manner. "I…Understand."

Between the anxiety and heavy adrenaline, Blu realized his harsh tone and softened, loosening his grip and instead, pulling her into a small hug. "There's something bad coming, sweetie, probably the most dangerous adversary I will ever have to face. I can't risk your safety in the jungle, it won't be safe there. I'm going to send your mother over and then Uncle Nico and Pedro. I need you to relay all this to your brothers. Can you do that?"

Though surprised with her father's irrational news and sense of urgency, Crystal raised a small smile. "You can count on me, Dad. Go and win, I know you can do it."

Blu returned the smile and hugged her once more. He turned and placed a wing each softly on top of the sleeping Rey and Azul's heads. He turned towards the open window, briefly pausing to turn towards the open door where Linda was reading a book in her bedroom nearby. The idea of even trying to tell her of what was to come was hard enough, but nothing would be more difficult than the possibility of losing her.

But he feared not, for he was determined to return home. Blu was going to return, one way or another. Everything was going to end and no matter the foe, he intended to finish them once and for all. Bidding one final goodbye to his daughter, Blu summoned the power of light to his will and soared out of the window and through the storm that plagued Rio.

* * *

Drako remained uneased as he oversaw the assembly of their warriors. Since the Angelus' departure, there had been no news on her mission, no update or hint to her fate, and this concerned him greatly. Without the Queen of Light to lead them, Drako now had the sole responsibility to take command of their army. While a great warrior, his strategic skills didn't live up to par.

Gathered outside of the castle were the armies and residence of the World of Light, thousands assembled, eager to hear news on their next course of action. Drako positioned himself above them, perched on the balcony overlooking the warriors before him. They were silent, waiting for him to speak, but in addition to being a poor strategist, he was not many for words either.

Nevertheless, they were waiting for an answer and as the highest ranking warrior, it was his responsibility. He removed his helmet and mask, revealing an old and scarred warfare veteran. "Residence of the light. I am afraid to inform you that there is still no word of Queen Angelus. But do not fear, she has faced many horrors of war prior, defeated those who sought to injure others. Have faith, for we will rise and defeat the threat to come!"

His speech was short and to the point, yet it was enough to persuade the crowd onto his side. Slowly, they applauded and broke into small cheers, relieving Drako of a small sense of anxiety. That was until an unsettling feeling settled within the back of his mind, shivers sent down towards his spin, the back of his neck feathers rising suddenly. An energy source was approaching, a big one for that matter, one far superior to even the likes of the Angelus.

He was not the only to sense the strange disturbance as other light macaws searched around for the source, disturbed by it's chilling presence. It was growing stronger with the second, now doubt dark essence leaking from a single source. Drako's eyes locked towards the center of the crowd, his worst fears finally realized.

"MOVE!" he bellowed.

The crowd scattered away from their position, narrowly avoiding the ball of energy forming between them, its very presence damaging anything it touched. Unfortunately, this would be the least of their concerns. In a matter of seconds, the energy dispersed harmlessly, revealing a single figure standing before them, one they dared to never confront again.

Drako's beak dropped with awe, breaking his focus to the point he barely resembled his helmet and mask to conceal his face once more. If there was a time to prove he was a suitable leader, it was now. "Formation!"

The warriors of light snapped back into their focus, calling on their extensive years of training and reminding them of what they trained for. Protecting the civilians and calling on their weapons, they formed a circle around the threat that arrived, taking up combat stances and ready to strike. Warriors, mages, all fighters were prepared for this very moment.

Drako lunged from his position, landing just between the edge of the circle. At the front of the army behind him, he pulled his weapon and readied his weapon. Positioned less than a few feet away was their sworn enemy, one that never intended to cross again. "Dark Lord."

With his back turned to the bodyguard, Nexus averted his eyes between the hardened warriors before him, all waiting for him to strike first. He was unsurprised to see they were readying for him to make the first move, but they would be waiting for him this time, at least until he was done surveying the area.

Last time he entered the World of Light was a mere day before the great war between light and dark. Claiming the Darkness had prevented him from visiting this world, but now, without the great power, he was free to travel as he pleased with no consequences. Now that he had time to recuperate and reminiscence on old times, he realized just how much he longed to see this world. Somehow, he missed it.

He slowly turned and locked eyes with Drako, the only one who stood out the yellow figures with his unique armor and position. Only a small space between the two separated them from combat. Keeping up a passive demeanor for now, he addressed their temporary leader. "Eons have passed since my feet touched this ground. When you spend a life time of battle, your mind forgets the simpler things of life. This world…Is beautiful, the structure and design are perfectly balanced. A pity, for what I must do."

Even behind the protective form of his armor, Drako felt the Dark Lord's gaze locking directly into his eyes, almost as if he was staring into his very soul. However, he was confused, both for his return and drastic change of personality, much calmer than they remembered. It was almost like this was not the same Nexus they remembered, yet he here he was. Even if his physical appearance deceived them, his energy signature did not lie. This was truly the Dark Lord.

Drako swung his sword above his head, shifting his body into a combat stance. "Dark Lord, how you returned to the living realm is an impossible feat, to cheat death is a dishonorable act, especially for evil such as your own. But we are not without mercy, even to you. Lay down your power and surrender. The Angelus will unleash her wrath."

Nexus only frowned as he sighed with disappointment. Raising his voice to attract the attention of the crowd, he threw his wings outwards, briefly startling them. "The Angelus will not be returning to this world. I see your aggression, your desire to protect her. She was no longer be interfering, but do not be concerned, she will live. The same cannot be said for those who oppose me. I return the same offer: lay down your weapons and join the dark forces. If you choose to stay, I promise you will come to regret it. Sense my power, none of you can possible prepare yourselves for my wrath. Choose the safer option."

The warriors of light were briefly enthralled by his offer, surprised to see the Dark Lord offering them a chance of survival after endless years of battle. To abandon their morals in exchange for survival was a fate worse than death, a feat no warrior would willingly follow. Their loyalty was to the Angelus, their Queen and World of Light. For the Dark Lord to even offer this was a disrespect to their nature. Everyone hardened to their stance, their desire to strike building by the minute.

Drako held up one wing, readying the signal for them to strike. "Your ambitions continue to cloud your judgement. Your destructive goals will be your endful. Do you forget where you come from? Salthidel, Merkael-"

His accusations were abruptly ceased by the powerful grasp of Nexus, who sped forward without warning and restraining his talon around Drako's throat. Any peaceful demeaner the Dark Lord held was dropped, his aggression returning in a split second with the mere mention of their names he buried secret for so long.

"Never…Speak those names," Nexus growled and with little more than a squeeze, he snapped Drako's neck, now restraining his lifeless corpse within his grasp.

The warriors of light erupted into wars of anguish and determination. Calmly releasing the former bodyguard towards the ground, he threw both wings outwards and generated two forces of energy, the shockwaves knocking everyone backwards like dominoes. Their formation broke within seconds, everyone scattered across the ground and desperately trying to regroup and fight back.

Those who were positioned at the front of their formation readied themselves. They charged forward and attacked simultaneously, their efforts to defeat the Dark Lord fell apart in seconds. Everyone attacked, yet none could so much as land a single blow. Nexus dodged each one with little effort, even despite the short room he had to move.

Over a thousand soldiers stood before him, all willing to die for the greater good. Even with an army, none truly stood a chance against the Dark Lord. Nexus was more than capable of destroying the whole world with nothing more than his fists alone, but even if he were to kill a single foe per second, this was far too long of a process.

Releasing a wave of energy once more to push them away, Nexus' purple aura surrounded him whole, preparing to unleash an attack far stronger than anything he had used in a lifetime. "Iminente Desgraça!"

Throwing his wing into the air, Nexus launched a series of energy blasts high into the sky and they scattered down in an umbrella-like pattern, connecting against the ground and beginning to join with each other. The blasts morphed into one and created a huge dark essence dome, so large that none of the warriors could see where it ended, only they were trapped within.

Nexus observed his new technique and almost smiled to see it was a success. He lowered his wing back to his side and locked eyes with the now concerned warriors. Further intimidating them, he raised his talon and pressed two toes together. "What you have just witnessed is an attack I have spent a month developing. The dome has surrounded your world whole. With a simple snap, the dome will close towards my position, disintegrating anything that it touches. Behold…Your impending doom."

He clicked his toes and not even a second later, the whole world begun to shake violently, and they were covered in a shade of purple lighting. The warriors watched with horror as the dome rapidly shrunk around them, literally putrefying anything that it touched, burning away birds and building into nothing more than ashes that scattered into nothing. Families were screaming, warriors were desperately trying to stop the attack, failing to make even the slightest of differences.

The dome had covered across the world in seconds, destroying everything with the smallest of touches. Before long, the dome enclosed until it was barely bigger than Nexus himself. The screams stopped and faded away into nothing, millions of lives taken away with a single attack. Men, women and children alike were erased from existence in a matter of seconds.

Nexus observed the now destroyed world around him, surrounded with the small dome that ceased. Through the powerful energy barrier, he could see he was now in the middle of a void, leaving no trace of the previous world. The second he left, the dome would enclose full. The small space he stood on is what remained, all that would be gone soon.

Exhaling softly, Nexus opened the portal and stepped inside, leaving this world for the final time. Without his presence, the dome finally enclosed hole and permanently erased any trace. The World of Light was no more.

* * *

Blu gritted his beak tightly and clenched his wings, focusing harder on energy control than ever before, requiring every essence of concentration to do so. Without warning, the golden aura of light suddenly surrounded him whole and then stacked with the power of dark magic, wielding the two powers once more.

In contrast to his first attempt of exerting two separate powers, the double auras flowed gentle, perfect energy control from their wielder. Controlling the two powers against Ivan had turned the tide in their favor, but not without a huge side effect in the long run. Last time, the intense power had become too much for his body, resulting in blood bursting from the intense energy and leaving him in tremendous pain.

With added spiritual training, Blu finally understood the technique of using both powers simultaneously without any further side effects. He exhaled deeply and relaxed, allowing the two powers to disperse calmly. Finally, the technique was mastered. This was a huge progress in his training, the ability to wield such power had surpassed feats many could not begin to imagine.

Certain it was safe to move, Blu returned inside of their tree for shelter of the storm. There, Jewel was waiting for him, the two of them alone once more after spending most of their time taking care of the kids. For safer purposes, Jessica had safely been moved to the bookstore with the assistance of Rafael and Eva. Of course, it was no surprise Jewel would be too stubborn to leave as well, at least for now.

News of the Dark Lord's return had spread fast around the jungle, thanks to the assistance of Lenny and his army of soldiers. Those who feared for their safety had fled from their homes, taking refugee in deeper areas of the jungle or the city. Blu reassured this would not last long, for he was ready to face Nexus once more. The military macaws were on standby if the dark forces were to join as well, but after their invasion led by Ivan a month prior, their forces were drastically weakened.

Noting the concerned look of his wife, Blu approached her with his wings spread for a hug. He was not expecting Jewel to rebuff his act of kindness, leaving him confused. "What is it?"

"You," Jewel responded. "I don't like this bravado you're putting up, Blu. Are you even taking this seriously?"

Blu's eyebrow raised, perplexed at her sudden remark. "I don't understand. How could you say I'm not taking this seriously? I've helped everyone to safety, what more can I do?"

"You should trust in your friends and family," Jewel responded. "Look at you: ever since Ivan, you seem confident you can win. Aren't you forgetting what he did to us!?"

Sensing her fierce temper was rising, Blu placed both wings to her side. "Jewel, what's wrong? You're acting angry like I've just done something to upset you. Tell me what's wrong."

Pushing herself out of his grasp, Jewel turned with her back to him and crossed her wings, gritting her beak and inhaling small breathes to ease her rage. Calming herself from personal vendetta, she finally turned back, her expression beginning to soften.

"For years, I resented humans, Blu, I thought they were the ones responsible for taking away my family, my home, everything," Jewel admitted with a hint of regret lurking in her tone. "But then Ivan told us the truth. Nexus has been against us all this time, Blu, and we didn't know."

Raising his eyebrow curiously, Blu stepped forward once more. "You're angry because of what Nexus did to us in the past?"

Jewel nodded. "That monster took away my family, my friends, our whole kind. I hate him, Blu! I'm angry because I can't be the one to make him pay for what he did to us!"

Finally releasing her frustration out, Jewel turned once more and slammed her wing into the wall of their home. Blu remained silent for a moment, allowing her some space to calm down. All this time he spent training himself to face the Dark Lord, he never stopped to consider how much inner pain she felt too. In the days that passed, he mourned the loss of his late parents and only considered his own inner suffering against the dark forces, never once considering how much Jewel lost. Even worse, Nexus had been the one who robbed her life in cold blood.

Positioned behind her, he leaned forward and wrapped his wings around her for comfort, escorting them towards the nest. They both sat down with Blu behind her, wings tightly around her for comfort. She did not push away his comfort this time, her clouded judgement finally ceasing.

"Jewel, I'm sorry," Blu apologized. "I never knew my parents, but when Ivan told me of what they did to our clan all those years ago, I was overcome with rage. It made me feel satisfied, but not in a good way. The Angelus taught me many things, but one lesson even she could not always master was self-control. I know we've been through a lot since we first met, how many adventures we crossed. I promise that tomorrow, this is going to end. I'm going to defeat Nexus for good this time, free the Angelus and save our home forever."

His wife remained silent for a moment as she gazed upon the heavy storm outside their home. She longed for the peaceful adventures of the jungle to return, wanting to spend each day with her family without having to look over her shoulder for threats to come. Blu had always come through, even in times it looked impossible for them to triumph. The smugglers, brotherhood and dark forces alike, all were defeated. One more time and it was going to be over.

Turning around to face her mate, Jewel raised a small smile and took his wings within her own. "After this, will I get to see my nerdy, blue bird again? The clumsy bird I feel in love with a year ago."

Blu returned the smile. "Promise. You won't even recognize me."

"Then get yourself ready, lovehawk," Jewel encouraged. "Go and finish the fight. I trust you, Blu, you haven't let us down, even when we thought we'd be goners for sure. I know you'll win."

Blu nodded, filled with a sense of encouragement for the future ahead. "How did I get lucky to meet a girl like you?"

For the little time they had remaining until tomorrow, the blue macaws would spend the day together alone, waiting for the Dark Lord to strike. Tomorrow was going to be a day no one would forget.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter, ladies and gentlemen. The final battle approaches while the World of Light has been erased from existence. Stay tuned for this Saturday, you do not want to miss it.**


	56. Chapter 56: Calamity

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 56: Calamity**

 **Morning everyone, as promised, we are back with the next chapter. After this chapter, you'll be receiving much longer updates. And today will be the final author shout out, thanks to everyone who allowed me to use their names, and as I've said prior, check each one of them out. You will not be disappointed.**

 **Author shout out: OrangeMacawWorld**

 **And for our final shout out of the story, we have OrangeMacawWorld. An author who joined the archive over a year prior, Orange currently has two ongoing stories.** **Unlike many authors, Orange has taken a different approach to his stories. Instead of focusing on Blu and Jewel like many first timers, Orange's first story focuses on the origins of Eduardo, something I have rarely seen another writer attempt for the first time. For that alone, I can appreciate someone trying a new** **adventure** **and giving the chance to develop a** **mediocre** **character from Rio 2. I have yet to keep up with his current story, but as of now, I've loved what I've read.**

 **Orange is a master of facts, he does his research extensively to learn various factual details to include within his stories. He writes in** **precise** **detail in a way that isn't boring, his plot line is extremely in depth and writing style is** **incredibly** **unique.** **To conclude, Orange is an amazing writer and far superior to anything I've seen on the archive in a long time. I'm not ashamed to admit he's probably a better writer than me. He is the future of the Rio archive and you'll be foolish to not check him out. Orange, keep doing what you do best.**

* * *

All was calm in the jungles of Rio de Janeiro, the passing storm briefly slowing down and easing the environment for any further humid. Between the large trees of the jungle and amidst the heavy storm, the wind unexpectedly sped up, but there were no traces of a breeze across the area, no hint of the storm picking up.

As the outward burst of energy picked up, a single portal formed from nowhere, a gateway connecting their world to another. Stepping out from that portal was the nightmare that once corrupted Rio, a single being responsible for the loss of loved ones, enslaving the residence and forcing them to do his bidding under the threat of death.

Nexus entered the jungle, briefly observing the wilderness surrounding him. In the year that passed since his previous visit, nothing had changed, minus the unusual weather that plagued the wildlife. He cared not for the weather, his mission was to locate a single being. No doubt he assumed this would be a relatively long search, but he did not expect the mortal in question to be waiting for him.

A short distance away, Blu stood firm, his eyes narrow and his posture straightened. Locking eyes with the blue macaw, Nexus approached and ceased a small distance between them. Though Blu was aware of the Dark Lord's return, seeing him return like this confirmed his worst fears. He truly had returned and ready to fight.

Nexus noted Blu's lack of surprise to see him and crossed his wings. "You anticipated my return, it seems. I see the Angelus warned you of my renaissance."

Ignoring his statement, Blu jumped straight to the point. "What have you done with her?"

"She is safe," Nexus assured. "But the same cannot be said for the World of Light. Rest assured, they will not be interfering again."

Blu's eyes briefly twitched, upon hearing this tragic news. There was no hint of deception within his tone, truly, he had destroyed the other world within an instance. He tightened his wings to ease the small traces of anger boiling within. "I know what you did all those years ago. You destroyed my species."

Nexus unfolded his wings and placed them firmly to his side. "I took no pleasure that day, but it was for the greater good. They had to perish for balance and control."

"Balance," Blu scoffed. "Pushing a clan to near extinction is what you call balance? You're a hypocrite, a monster who knows nothing but the suffering of others."

As he concluded, a concurrence of lighting bellowed the area and flashed the sky before them. In seconds, the storm picked up once more. Wielding the power light generated a small aura surrounding him, the rain vaporizing before it could hit his feathers. The Dark Lord cared little for the storm, focused on their discussion.

"Is that what you believe?" Nexus questioned. "Your ignorance and youth blinds you to the experience I have foreseen. For so long, I intended to mask the world in darkness, seeking to overrule all for order. That order will be restored, but I see now the light is needed for balance. The Angelus will fulfill that role."

Hiding behind Blu's determination was the concern for the Queen of Light. After her warning, she had fell silent, but the Dark Lord confirmed she was alive. He refused to believe she would join her former husband after eternities of battle. "She will never help you."

"Her obligation stays with her moralities, for now," Nexus agreed. "In time, she will come to understand my views. Unfortunately, for her to understand my views, there cannot be any distractions, it is evident that while she clings to hope, her views will never change. That is why you must be vaporized from existence."

The time for talking had ended and now, their rematch was finally about to commence. Without warning, a wave of powerful energy emitted from the Dark Lord, pushing everything out of his path. Blu crossed his wing and dug his feet tight into the ground. The energy wave of Nexus merely raising his power was enough to slowly push him back, his feet digging along the ground and ripping the mud and dirt between his talons. Fortunately, the power up didn't last long as all went silent once more.

As Blu gritted his beak and narrowed his eyes, a familiar feeling begun to resurface. His wings were trembling for anxiety, legs beginning to weaken from the stress. This was a feeling he had not experienced again since Tacito, confirming he was indeed frightened of the Dark Lord. He bit down hard to try and ease the apprehension, but just like the Samba Club, he had no control of his body.

Despite the heavy rain dropping onto his feathers and briefly dripping over his eyes, the fear in his opponent was evident for Nexus. It was no secret Blu had defeated him out of luck during their previous encounter, but history was not going to repeat itself a second time. Without a single word, Nexus stood upright and waited.

Blu raised one wing forward, keeping the second one near his beak to establish a defensive position. Nexus did not move, showing no signs of putting up a defense. Even after rising from the dead, the Dark Lord still failed to take his opponent's seriously. Regardless, Blu no longer intended to hold back. This was going to end here.

No longer restricting his morals, Blu raised his wing backwards and struck, slamming his fist towards Nexus, who crossed his wings and blocked the attack, though the force of the impact launched him backwards. Relentless, Blu charged and slammed his wing forward once more, pressing it hard into Nexus defense as they both shot through the air.

Swiftly lowering his defense, Nexus finally fought back and the two engaged in furiously blows, the Dark Lord blocking and deflecting any of the blue macaws' strikes with relative ease. In one swift motion, Nexus punched Blu into the sky, swiftly following that he overpassed Blu and waited, slamming his foot down against the blue macaw.

Blu collided with a heavy thud against the ground, briefly bouncing upward from the heavy blow. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord was waiting and followed with a roundhouse kick, knocking Blu into the air once more before he could even react. Once more, Nexus sped ahead and cupped his wings together, landing a devastating strike into Blu's back and knocking deep within the ground.

Blu grunted with brief anguish, landing firmly on his back, both feet raised. Nexus appeared before him and grasped his talon, lifting him into the air and proceeding to spin around, grinding Blu against any nearby tree or boulder, anything that could be used to damage him.

It was now evident to Blu that his training wasn't quite as successful as he hoped. This confirmed the Dark Lord had been training furiously for this moment just as much as he. His only hope to turn this around was a greater power, just like his confrontation with Ivan.

Calling on his trump card, Blu's golden aura appeared before him, now stacked with the white aura representing his dark magic. The sudden increase of power allowed him to pull his foot free and spin to land a solid kick. Nexus tanked the strike to no effect and grasped Blu's foot once more, throwing him across the area and following him hastily.

Blu bounced to the side, narrowly missing a solid blow that may have knocked him down for the blow. Nexus pulled his fist from the ground and flipped forward to follow Blu. Desperate to deter Nexus, Blu bounced against multiple trees and unleashed a series of blasts, each one missing and not fazing the Dark Lord, who charged forward without a care for his own safety.

Catching up quickly, Nexus grasped his throat and spun Blu over his shoulder, throwing him into the ground once more. In less than a second, Blu was already racing back up, both auras surrounded him whole. He roared with frustration and threw his leg towards Nexus, who easily blocked and backhanded Blu into a boulder. Fortunately, wielding the dark magic increased Blu's durability, but it was far from enough to defeat Nexus.

The Dark Lord charged forward and the two briefly exchanged a fury blows, but it was evident that Blu was on the losing edge. Nexus slammed his wing into Blu's stomach, the blow winding him greatly as he followed with a strong blow from his second wing into Blu's face, knocking him down. The blue macaw was literally on his wings and knees, desperately trying to push himself up.

Nexus was far from his work, placing one talon against Blu's back and pressing down, forcing the blue macaw to kneel before him. Leaning forward, he placed his talon around Blu's throat and forced him to stand, their eyes meeting and heads a small space apart. Blu grunted, his throat tightening and the taste of blood oozing from his nostrils towards the open part of his beak.

"It is over," Nexus declared, slamming his wing into Blu's already winded stomach and knocking the breath out of him.

With his wing still pressed into the blue macaw's torso, Nexus opened his palm and generated a dark energy ball, releasing it and carrying Blu into the air. The attack didn't stop there, however, as the energy blast exploded whole within the air. Nexus watched as Blu fell limp from the sky and falling over the nearby cliff. The fight was over.

Nexus breathed and turned around, his eyes locked towards the next of his victim, though he needn't worry about fighting others. Taking out their strongest foe with ease was enough to discourage any of them from trying to face him in combat.

A large increase of energy suddenly disturbed his thoughts, strong enough to catch his interest. Turning around towards the cliff nearby, a familiar blue macaw suddenly appeared before his sights, landing firmly against the edge, his double auras generating a flow of energy with a frightening calm composure.

"We're not done yet," Blu assured, his eyes locking deeply towards the evil dark macaw before him.

Wielding half of his power alone had failed to stay on the winning edge, nor did calling on his dark magic. His only hope now was to call deep within the corners of his power, rising every ounce of energy. Gripping his wings tightly, Blu's two auras suddenly flamed uncontrollable and he roared with anguish, pushing his body through tremendous pain to summon his inner power.

The area shook violently, Blu's eyes morphed into a golden color, his dark blue feathers brightened and more defined, a large golden aura surrounded him whole, the tattoos' glow brightened. He pushed his power to the maximum limit, wielding more light essence than before, but he was far from complete. He couldn't risk Nexus raising his own power and turning the tide.

As his appearance brightened from wielding the full power of the light, Blu furthered pushed his body and called on the maximum limit of the dark magic. Had he tried such a reckless act in the past, wielding two different forms of power would have certainly killed him, but through intense training, he now had a greater degree of control, refusing to succumb to anymore painful side effects.

With the light power pushed to maximum and his dark magic multiplying his power tenfold, this was everything he had. Briefly inhaling to ease his mind from exerting so much power, Blu raised his wings and pressed his legs tightly into the ground. Nexus remained still, halting his relentless assault and waiting his opponent to strike.

He lowered his body and with a gentle press from his toes against the ground, Blu launched forward, his great power surpassing the Speed of light itself, shooting forward and surrounding himself with the flaming auras. He continued flying like a missile, wing arched back to deliver one final blow into the Dark Lord. The gap between them closed faster than anyone dared to imagine, Blu roared and concentrated more into his wing, determined to end this before it got out of control.

Blu's golden eyes widened with shock as Nexus suddenly sidestepped and slammed his wing into the savoir of Rio's chest. The force of the blow, combined with the speed at which Blu travelled, had penetrated his defense and a couple of ribs shattered from the counter attack, knocking Blu backwards and forcing him out of his double powered state.

As he auras dropped down, Blu collapsed onto his back and groaned, clutching his wing tightly against his excruciating pain and struggling to breath. Despite his drastic increase in energy, the gap in their power did not narrow to any significant degree. Nexus approached and slammed his talon against Blu's chest, forcing screams of agony to leave his beak.

Nexus grasped his opponent's throat and lifted him once more, locking eyes with the one responsible for claiming his life the first time. Blu tried in vain to fight back, but the agonizing pain of his injuries, combined with the shock, broke his concentration severely. At full power, he stood no chance of beating Nexus, and now he was at the mercy of the Dark Lord in an injured state.

"When I destroyed your clan all those years ago, it was never personal," Nexus announced sincerely. "But with the amount of persistence you have caused me, robbing the life of my nephew…This is personal."

Blu's eyes widened as Nexus raised his wing and focused his power into his fist, surrounding the end of his darkened wing. Without hesitation, the Dark Lord struck forward with the powerful blow, filling the area with a deafening sound. Blu gawked forward in anguish, a large hole now appeared through his upper torso from where his opponent had fatally struck.

Nexus retracted his wing and tossed the blue macaw to the ground. Blu couldn't speak, a hole torn through his body and he could feel his life drifting away by the second. There was no Orb of Light that was going to save him this time, nor any interference from the Angelus. Blood was dripping from his injury, tears of anguish leaking from his eyes, both from pain and regret.

He failed.

"BLU!"

Nexus turned his head to see the other blue macaw charging towards him, rage filled her eyes with aggression. He raised his wing and without warning, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her body was unwillingly lifted, wings and talons spread, and head stuck forward. She was now restrained in a telekinetic hold.

"You," Nexus growled, raising his free wing to grab hold of a group of vines hanging from the trees, wielding them within his psychic hold.

Fearing history was about to repeat itself, Blu forced his body great agony to summon his power, refusing to let this monster take Jewel a second time. His body burned with pain, his previous encounter with Ivan felt like child's play. Fighting every ounce of his body's demands to stay down, Blu successfully raised his wing and fired an energy blast.

The blast struck and did not harm the Dark Lord in the slightest, unable to break his concentration. Nexus paid him no attention and threw the vines forward, tying three of them around Jewel's throat, torso and talons, restraining her from fighting. With the distraction subdued, he released his hold and let her drop to the ground. Immediately, she thrashed around the ground, desperately trying to free herself.

Nexus shifted his attention towards Blu once more, narrowing his eyes towards the defenseless blue macaw before him. He raised his wing once more threateningly, hinting no signs of remorse for what he intended to do. "Apagar."

In a flash of light, Blu cried in anguish as he felt his whole body burning, feeling as if he had just been thrown into a volcano. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his body was beginning to disintegrate from existence. His talons were gone and now it was beginning to work up towards his torso. This was no death, this was eradication from existence.

Blu breathed his final breath, turning his head towards his restrained wife, the love of his life and the best thing to have ever happened to him. He raised his wing weakly, locking eyes for the final time. "…It'll be okay."

Jewel's beak trembled and tears formed, watching hopelessly as her loved one scorched from existence, burning away into ashes and leaving no trace of his presence. In shock, there was no reaction to leave from her, no willpower to scream. She was paralyzed, both physically and mentally. A part of herself was in denial, ready for his return once more, just like Ivan after he was consumed by the Puro.

Nexus lowered his wing and breathed, satisfied that the job was done. Blu was dead, the World of Light was erased, the Orb of Light destroyed, and the Angelus was in his capture. There was no opponent left to oppose him, no weapon that could be wielded to stop his might. His work was complete, but now, there was no progression.

No one stood in his way, the Orb of Darkness was permanently fused to him. Even if he intended to occupy the jungle again, there was no benefit in doing so. At last, he could restore the order he sought for so long, restore equilibrium and prepare for the future to come.

He turned and approached the other blue macaw, who lied flat on her stomach in shock. He rolled Jewel onto her back and placed one talon down to keep her still, forcing her beautiful eyes to meet his evil ones. "I have no reason to spare you, other than to let you suffer. How you returned from the dead is beyond my knowledge."

This was enough to snap Jewel out of her trace and her aggression returned, now mixed with sorrow over her mate's death. "I'm not begging you! Monster!"

Nexus observed her curiously. "You have such fire in your eyes, a ferocity passion. I never intended your death that day, you were merely a victim of unfortunate circumstances. I am many things, but I am not without empathy. This is your one chance to appreciate your second life. Do not make me regret it."

With a single wave of his wing, the binds restricting her fell apart, freeing her from his grasp. His job done, Nexus turned and pressed his foot into the ground, receiving a huge momentum to launch himself into the sky. No longer restricted with the weakness of the light, he was free to explore the jungle as he pleased. None would stand in his way now.

Jewel, without summoning the strength to stand, crawled across the ground, dirt smearing into her feathers, the rain darkening her usual light feathers. She reached the position of where her mate previously fell, only a small trace of his blood remained and dust scattered, mixed with the dirt. Her beak trembled as she scooped up the dirt, her eyes twitching and wings shaking.

There was no trace of loved one, his fate turned into ashes, vaporized for existence. Tears streamed down her eyes, her mind in distraught and filled with deep regret. The rain begun to crumble the dirt from her wings, washing away the little traces of her mate. "Blu…You can't be gone…You…You always find a way to win…Blu…No…No…NOOO!"

She threw back her head and released a shrieking scream, her voice echoed throughout the storm. There was no return anymore, no Queen of Light, no Orb to save them from the tragedy that struck today. The Dark Lord robbed her of the best thing that ever happened in her life, and there was nothing she could to reverse the calamity.

Finally, Nexus won.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. The Dark Lord has succeeded in his mission. More updates coming soon.**


	57. Chapter 57: Queen of Light

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 57: Queen of Light**

 **Afternoon everyone, thank you for your wait and as promised, from here on out, a lot longer chapters as we go through the final arc. Enjoy and hit that review if you wanna suggest any improvements.**

* * *

The Angelus growled with frustration and yanked on her chains, summoning all her might to free herself from captivity. As moments passed, she yielded and ceased struggling, exhaling to ease her aggression and temper her rage. Breathing softly, she regained her composure and composed herself. Since her capture, it was evident her superior strength could not break the bonds, forcing her to consider her options rationally.

Since warning Blu of the Dark Lord's return, there was no further contact. Her telepathy was strong, yet she could not contact the blue macaw further. His wielding of light essence served as the only strong connection she could establish from this world to their own, preventing any contact with Jewel or the others. Fearing the worse, she had to escape and find the truth.

"I must remain calm," the Angelus spoke softly. "There is a way to escape, discovering it is my only means."

She raised her head and studied her cell. There were no guards stationed around the area, but Nexus was no fool to leave her unguarded. The castle formed over a hundred soldiers, devoted to serving their lord and no doubt willing to stand against her. In her weakened state, this may prove difficult to fight through them and escape. Stealth was her only option, after she escaped the cell, that is.

The Angelus averted her green eyes towards the chains wielded to the wall. Forged to the wall tightly and consumed with dark essence, there was no breaking them from their positions. Then her eyes widened as she examined her left wing, studying the position of the locked cuffs. An opportunity to escape had finally opened, but at a great cost.

Tightening her wings, she used the chains as an advantage to keep herself balanced and lifted her feet, placing them firmly against the center of her wing, positioning them firmly into the intended area. Without hesitation, she pressed her wing with enough force to dislocate it, falling to the ground as she slid out of her first shackle.

The Angelus groaned, examining her broken wing with minor inconvenience. She had experienced far worse pain that physical damage felt like child's play. She grabbed at her wing and snapped it back into position, but this was only half the job. Unable to free her other shackle through alternative means, she threw her fist down and proceeded to break her other wing, slipping out of the second chain.

Finally, her chains were broken. With little resistance, she fixed her dislocated bones, taking a moment to allow her healing factor to kick in and ease the pain. The less distractions, the stronger her chances. No longer tamed by painful restraints, it was time to leave. This world lacked light essence to restore her full strength, leaving her with a small fraction of her power. Her power would slowly replenish, nevertheless, but there was no intention of waiting and risk Nexus returning.

Without hesitation, the Angelus placed both wings against the energy wall to her cell, generating a small amount of power. "Ardente luz!"

The blinding light shattered the wall, granting a way out of the prison. She stepped out of the cell and examined the small room. Only a single door remained as the entrance in or out of the private cell. There was no returning once she left this room, but the Angelus knew no fear. She exited the cell and into the hallway, ready to face any obstacle in her way.

* * *

Unfortunately, exiting the castle was the easy part. Freedom was within her grasp, but the small group blocked her way. She didn't need her eyes to recognize the threat, their four powerful energies allowed them to stick out. Before her, the four elite guards of Nexus guarded her way out, wielding their respective weapons and positioning their defensive coordination.

Lee, the master of the sword, Xan, the master of the axe, Cartu, the master of the dagger and Vath, the master of the spear. Serving directly under Lord Nexus, they were the second biggest threat of the dark army, personally trained by the Dark Lord himself, their weapons fueled with dark essence. Their power and skill were not to be underestimated, yet the Angelus kept her composure.

"How dare you defy Lord Nexus," Xan growled.

"We would kill you, but Lord Nexus has demanded your survival," Cartu warned.

"Submit to us," Vath demanded. "Return to your cell."

The Angelus narrowed her eyes and defiantly refused their orders. "I do not bow down to you. I am the Queen of Light. Move out of my way, or you will suffer the consequences."

It was a bold move, one that failed to deter their confidence. No matter the danger, the elite guards would never defy their master's orders. If their power alone wasn't to fear, it was their coordinated teamwork and deadly weapons, forged specifically to combat her light powers. The four spread out and surrounded the Angelus in a circle, raising their respective weapons.

There was no persuading them elsewhere, only deadly force. The Angelus narrowed her eyes between each member, observing their combat style. They circled like sharks preying on their victims. Defeating them would be no easy task, a feat she acknowledged all too well. Throwing her wings outwards, a pair of beams shot from each end and hit Vath and Xan, who blocked with their weapons, but stumbled backwards from the tremendous force.

Lee charged first and attacked, narrowly missing each strike as she dodged. Cartu closed in from behind, spinning his daggers and jumping forward to strike. The Angelus performed a leg sweep to trip Lee, who jumped to avoid and caught Cartu, spinning them down safely. Vath suddenly attacked from the side and threw his weapon forward. In a risky motion, the Angelus leapt up and landed on his spear.

In a quick succession, she unleashed a fury of kicks into his face and he stumbled backwards. She landed one final double kick and used the momentum to perform a back flip, missing the strike from Lee and overtaking Xan, landing another kick into his back. Unfortunately, before she could land safely, Cartu appeared from the air and kicked her out of the air towards Lee, who sliced his sword against her back.

Vath grasped his weapon and held it sideways, allowing Lee to bounce off his weapon and strike at the Angelus once more, slashing his deadly weapon against her hip. The Angelus groaned as the burning dark essence sliced her glowing feathers off, leaving a large glowing cut in its place. Quickly regaining control while she fell, the Angelus pressed both wings against the ground and landed on a handstand before flipping onto her feet. There was no time to blink as the four of them attacked in coordination.

Cartu slashed her stomach and Xan followed with slamming his axe directly into her shoulder. She roared with anguish, biting down hard to keep her adrenaline going. She raised her feet and hastily kicked Xan and his weapon out of his grasp. Gripping the tilt, she yanked the weapon out of her shoulder to block a spear strike from Vath, taking advantage of his weakness against short-ranged targets. She slid past his spear and threw the axe into his right wing, severing damaging it and forcing him great anguish.

She kicked him backwards and threw the axe backwards to block a strike from Lee's sword, using her talon to flip the spear into her wing and counter a strike from Cartu, who crossed his daggers and pressed down hard. Unable to hold them back for long, she hastily threw her foot into Cartu and kick him backwards, buying herself enough time to slam the end of the spear into Vath's stomach, stabbing him in a non-fatal area.

Vath groaned as she removed his own weapon and tripped him. With his wing and stomach losing blood, he lost the will to sustain his power and collapsed, leaving him at the mercy of the Angelus, who finished the job with a spear stab into his heart. Vath shrilled with anguish before his head fell limp. There was no time to celebrate yet as three remained. She spun and slammed the side of the spear towards Lee, who hastily removed his sword from the axe she wielded, to block.

Cartu charged and threw both daggers. She awkwardly lowered her body sideways to avoid, receiving minor cuts to her torso. In retaliation, she threw the spear towards him, but Xan intervened and caught the weapon. Right into her trap, the Angelus moved away from Lee and threw the powerful axe forward.

Xan's eyes widened in horror, desperately using the spear to shield himself midair. The spear was not enough to block the full force of the axe, breaking through the spear and striking him in the chest, impaling and knocking him down for the count, permanently. There was no time to celebrate as two more remained.

The Angelus flipped backwards to avoid another of Lee's strikes, grasping Cartu's daggers, one her wing and the other in her talon. Cartu frowned and hastily pulled out the axe from Xan's shoulder, forcing his injury further harm. The remaining two elite guards joined up and charged together, twirling their weapons and performing flips to make their style unpredictable.

Raising the weapons, the Angelus fought to counter their many strikes with nothing more than the daggers, repeatedly flipping between one foot and one wing for balance. Her unique style was enough to avoid a strike from Lee and trick him into accidently slicing a few feathers of Cartu's head.

Ceasing the opportunity, the Angelus slid down and slammed one dagger directly through his talon, pinning him in place as he roared. He threw his wing forward to strike, but she was ready and stabbed him through the wing. Retrieving the other dagger out of his foot, she followed suit and impaling the dagger into his other wing.

With both of his own weapons penetrating his body, the Angelus slammed her fist into his face and knocked him into submission. Lee bounced into the air and landed a short distance in front of the force field blocking her way out. The Angelus breathed heavy as Cartu collapsed and passed out. Only Lee remained as the obstacle blocking freedom.

The Angelus turned and locked eyes with the final elite guard, who swung his sword and readied himself. Now that the fighting had temporarily ceased, her adrenaline was beginning to die down and the pain was sinking fast. The cuts and blows she received from their weapons scorched her body, wielding their weapons burned her wings and talons. Anymore blows and she may lose consciousness.

Lee narrowed his eyes, swinging the sword and raising the hilt to his shoulder. His teammates were incapacitated, but his confidence was strong. Her power was beginning to drop, and if she intended to escape, every ounce of power was needed to break the force field.

The Angelus exhaled and cupped her wings, beginning to charge her singular attack. "I warned you of the consequences that followed. You should have heeded my warnings. Luz…Felixe…ATAQUE!"

Her wings were thrown forward and the powerful beam of light shot forward, every ounce of energy she could spare had fueled the attack. Lee, knowing the consequences that were to follow if he failed, raised his sword and concentrated his energy just as the powerful wave struck. He grunted and dug his talons deep in the ground, desperately trying to keep the beam at bay until she tired out.

Even in her weakened state, the Angelus' signature attack was dangerous and not to be underestimated. She pressed forward and roared, unleashing her power forward. Lee held his ground, grunting with each passing second. His mighty power was gifted from the Dark Lord, a gift only received for those willing to push themselves through excruciating pain and brutal training had the privilege of wielding this power. He would not fail, for Nexus, his brothers, the World of Darkness and importantly, for victory.

Her previous injuries were beginning to take their toll, the dark essence burning deep within her flesh. One strong puncture would break her concentration and end this fight within an instance, destroying the fate of Rio that she held within her grasp. Summoning her very life force and pushing it into her attack, the Angelus roared and pushed forward.

Lee watched as her beam doubled in size, the intense energy becoming too much for him to withstand. Unable to keep his feet gripped within the ground, Lee roared with anguish and was carried by the beam of light, colliding against the barrier, stuck between a rock and a hard place. The Angelus held on for seconds, refusing to risk his survival. The dome surrounding the castle cracked into fragments before finally breaking apart and dispersing.

Certain the damage was done, the Angelus lowered her wings and stumbled forward, breathless to performing such a dangerous feat. The beam of light faded away and the area around her fell silent, the tremor caused by her tremendous power slowly soothing. Amidst the darkness surrounding the world, Lee was nowhere in sight, having vaporized from her powerful attack.

The threat was neutralized, the powerful guards of Nexus were no more. As the adrenaline was beginning to fade down, the damage of injuries was beginning to kick in, her feathers scorching from their brutal coordinated attack. She fought hard to avoid slipping off into consciousness, her life in danger for as long as she remained on this world.

Summoning the little energy remaining, the Angelus struggled to raise her wing. With some effort, the portal between worlds opened and she stumbled inside, allowing the powerful wormhole to carry her to safety. She was safe, for now at least. News of her escape would no doubt spread to the Dark Lord in a matter of time. In her condition, she barely held herself together. To think, the great Angelus, who fought in centuries of battle, was now reduced to little more than a combatant.

As her mind settled and she could rationally, the Angelus closed her eyes and attempted to establish a telepathic contact with Drako. Despite her wounds, this one technique that could not be blocked. Nothing, no hint of her bodyguard's presence. If Nexus had stuck true to his word, then no doubt he had completed his mission and her world was gone, no chance of reversing the effects.

Her blood was beginning to boil, but not from her injuries. Her rage and bloodlust were on the verge of return, her desire to murder anyone who stood with Nexus was strong. It was a terrible feeling, one she had not experienced since her return to Rio and facing against Blu in their previous conflict. The One had judged her for her actions and she had been reformed.

Breathing softly to ease both her physical and mental pain, the Angelus calmed her mind from aggression. Her only chance to win against the Dark Lord was Blu. There was still no contact since her earlier warnings, but his energy signature was presence, even as she travelled through a portal between worlds. There was no doubt in her mind a day had passed since her captivity, her temporary barrier had fallen by now.

Finally, the end of the portal came into sight, the beacon of hope only a small distance away. She hoped the portal did not take her directly in the middle of a battle between Blu and the Dark Lord, for she had no chance of helping in her current condition, serving more of a distraction than support. Fortunately, Brazil was a tropical land, one where the sun always shined.

The Angelus stumbled into the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, filled with a usual dark atmosphere, the tropical land now consumed by heavy storms. Her eyes narrowed across the area, her vision distorted and unsteady from her previous injuries that had yet to heal. In her current state, it was only a matter of time until she passed out.

She turned towards the clouded the sky, the barrier that prevented the sun spreading its beautiful shine across the land. The energy of the sun wielded the power to restore her power in a matter of seconds, but at this distance, there was no possibility of calling for aid. Blu's energy was in the distance, intense power summoned to his might. Summoning the remaining energy that lingered within, the Angelus pressed against the ground and launched herself in the sky, intent on passing the vapors that blocked her from obtaining power.

The Angelus surpassed dark clouds and the normal height limitation of birds, her incredible enhancements allowed her to survive the high altitude. She reached the Ozone Layer itself, the intense pressure would kill anyone without the gifts she wielded to her aid, but this was not enough. She needed go further. Spreading her wings far as they would, the Angelus charged upwards once more.

There, above the blue sky, the atmosphere passed, and she could now see the stars. The feat she was about to perform was dangerous, something even she was uncertain of would work. Deep space was cold, maybe too cold for her to survive. At full power alone, it was a strong risk, in her state was a tougher danger. There was no alternative, her only hope to restore her power and heal her injuries lied within the sun.

Now surviving on a single breath, the Angelus entered space and briefly looked down, observing the world below. It was incredible to be up here, something about witnessing the Earth at this height was a beautiful sight to behold. After centuries of life, she had never witnessed the world in its true form. She almost felt too entwined to forget her previous mission.

There, in the distance that was millions of miles from the Earth, the sun. From here, this was perfect. The Angelus closed her eyes and summoned the energy to her aid, the powerful heat from the sun called to her aid traveled at light speeds. In seconds, her injuries dispersed and healed, her diminished white feathers were glowing once more, tided and defined.

Without warning, her feathers suddenly glowed further, morphing into golden yellow and restoring her full power. With the smooth aura of light surrounding her whole, she allowed the perfect energy control to sustain her presence in space. The Angelus examined herself with caution, tightening her wings to adjust to her increased strength.

Finally, she was ready. Her sudden increase of energy would no doubt attract the attention of Nexus, but there was no longer the time to dwell. She lowered towards the planet once more, closing her eyes to concentrate on Blu's energy signature. Even from this distance, there was nothing stopping her from detecting his specific power, especially in her maximum form. There was little trace of his presence, his unique signature was barely visible, fading by the second.

Determined to assist and end the threat for good, she locked directly to the energy source and raised both her beautiful wings of light. With one strong push, she charged directly towards the planet, eyes locked and firing down with incredible speed. In her maximum state, she had already surpassed the atmosphere and racing towards the ground, her intense power burning the darkened skies and vaporizing the rain pouring against her into smoke.

As the clouds passed and the jungle of Rio came close to view, she performed a front flip midair and slowed down her descent, landing gentle on her feet. Within the jungle once more, she scanned the area for any presence of her blue macaw ally, his energy now longer offering any distinct signature. A little distance away was a lone blue macaw, but not the one she sought.

"Jewel?" the Angelus called and stepped forward.

With each step, she surveyed the area, the damaged area confirmed there had been a battle. Jewel was knelt against the ground, her wings cupped and filed with dirt. Amidst the heavy rain, there had been obvious signs of tears, the storm did nothing to mask them. The Angelus joined her, surprised to see Jewel's lack of reaction upon seeing her again after so long.

Jewel raised her head to face her, their eyes meeting between the rain that continued to damp her beautiful feathers while the Angelus remained unscathed, the powerful aura keeping her dry. Slowly shaking her head with remorse, she finally responded. "Blu's gone."

"What?" the Angelus gasped, narrowing her eyes towards the ground where she sat, observing the blooded stains that were beginning to wash away. "Impossible. I…I thought he had trained, he had two powers to his aid, he-"

"HE'S DEAD!" Jewel roared and jolted upright, slamming her wings against the Angelus, but unable to make her budge in the slightest. "Don't you get it?! He's gone! That monster took him from me!"

The Angelus, unfazed by her aggression, understood her pain. She allowed the blue macaw to hit her in frustration, her durability was enough to take each strike unharmed. It was only a matter of time until she had fallen exhausted and fell into her wings. Placing one wing around the blue macaw, the Angelus did her best to help her, but no amount of comfort could ease her pain.

"I am sorry," the Angelus apologized sincerely. "Blu was a good man, one who always saw the best in others and sacrificed his own humanity for the greater good. I can do nothing to help him, but I will not allow his memory, nor his selfness be forgotten. I am going to destroy Nexus, once and for all."

She gently released her hold around Jewel and stepped back. "Go to your family. I will handle it from here."

Jewel said nothing, nor made any movement. Trusting that she would do the rational decision, the Angelus took to the air once more and zoomed away, locking towards the darkened energy of her former husband. He was far, further that she had expected. His energy signature was deep within the amazon, a special place that he once called home.

Juruá

Her maximum power granted her the necessary speed to reach the center of the amazon within good time, pacing many sights tourists would love to visit, but after today, there was no telling of the destruction that may follow. Admittedly, the Angelus couldn't hide her concerns against fighting the Dark Lord a second time. Even in her maximum form, there was no telling how big of a difference there was in their power.

Nevertheless, negative thoughts were not going to stop her from facing him again. In a matter of seconds, the Juruá River Valley came into sight, a beautiful cured river came into sight, once homed by many residences, their existence was little more than a memory. Salthidel and Merkael once resided here, a place where peace and order maintained the balance of the amazon.

Now, only faded memories remained and a singular being. There, the Dark Lord stood in the middle of the barren wasteland, a large crate that stood in the central of the Juruá and surrounded with river, standing out like a needle in a haystack. He was observing the area intently, reminiscing old memories.

Sensing her presence, Nexus turned to face her, raising his eyebrow with curiosity, yet unsurprised at her sudden appearance. "Even in chains and under observation, you escape. Truly, nothing can keep you imprisoned."

Determined to avoid the same outcome, the Angelus said nothing and jumped straight into the fight, launching her dual beams towards Nexus, who recognized the danger in her attacks now, flipped out of the way. Quickly, she charged forward and threw her fist forward. Nexus crossed his wings in time to block, noting her drastic increase of power since their previous encounter, her golden form illuminating the darkened amazon.

She followed up with throwing her second wing forward, but he was now ready, catching both of her wings within his own. Refusing to give him any flexibility, she threw herself down and grasped both legs tightly around his waist, yanking back her wings and flipping herself backwards, pulling him over her in the process and letting him fall.

Nexus rebalanced himself and blocked the next of her attacks, now countering with a heavy blow to her stomach. He grasped her wing tightly and spun around, releasing his hold and throwing her into the distance. As she regained her balance, he charged forward with his wing arched back. The Angelus threw her own wing forward and their fists clashed, the impact of their blows generated a large shockwave that followed, spreading across the barren wasteland.

She swooped under and drove her legs into his torso, barely breaking his concentration. He retaliated with a powerful headbutt before grasping her throat with his talon and holding her in submission. Even with her maximum power, she was still helpless to escape against his incredible might. The Angelus placed her wings against his leg and tried to pry herself free, but with each struggle, he tightened his grasp.

The Angelus raised her wings to break generate another attack. "Ardente-Ugh!"

Nexus tightened his grip to break her focus and forced her eyes to meet his own once more. "Cease fighting me, Angelus. You know it is futile, even if you have obtained your maximum power."

The Angelus groaned and kicked at him in vain. As adrenaline begun to overcome her concerns, she clasped both wings against his leg and unleashed fiery flames directly to his ankle. Nexus held on strong, pushing his grip through extreme pain to tolerate, but it was too much for his nerves to sustain and he let go with a roar with anguish.

Free from his grip, she threw her fist forward, but his reactions were faster, catching her strike and countering with a strong blow to her lower stomach, knocking her over with a heavy breath. He followed with slamming his free leg into her side and followed with one final blow directly against the side of her head, causing her to spin around and hurl towards the river below.

The Angelus collided against the river with powerful impact, a huge splash followed as she sunk into the water. The force of the blows and the damage they inflicted knocked her semi-unconscious state. Fortunately, Nexus did not follow, awaiting from above for her inevitable return. Slowly, she sunk towards the bottom of the water, her wounds forcing the Angelus out of her maximum form.

Her eyes closed while her glowing feathers barely illuminated the dark depths of the water as she continued to descend. Even in her damaged state, her mind raced with distressful thoughts, dwelling on the future that was to be. The return of her maximum form made the smallest of differences against the Dark Lord.

There was no hope, no technique or power that could stand against Nexus. The tiring months she wasted in searching for answers of the orbs were for nothing, her efforts to find an answer to fight the evil that plagued Rio were in vain. Without Blu, no other being wielded the might to stand against Nexus, no miracle to save them, only her, the last savior of Rio.

It was her fault. Had she killed Ivan immediately after he was crippled, he would have died without the chance to wield the Orb of Darkness and summon the resurrection of Nexus. A single decision could have changed their lives for the better. Blu would be at peace with his family, her world would be alive, and peace would have finally been restored. Now, they were destined to die.

No.

The Angelus' laurel eyes shot open, her break tightened and even in the deep depths of the Juruá River, she roared under the water, the power in her voice alone rocketed the waves around her. Calling on the deep dark corners of her energy, the true extent of her full power, pushing past the limitations she forced.

The last time she willingly called on her maximum power of her own free will was during her battle against Blu. Now, with the ability to wield this full form once more, she needed every ounce of that power if she was going to defeat the Dark Lord. Slowly, it was returning to her, reawakening inside her powerful body.

Her muscles swelled, her slender golden body began to thicken. She screamed and continued charging, every aspect of her body beginning to build and thicken. With one final roar, the aura doubled in size and she suddenly charged upwards, the daylight from above beginning to grow large with each second.

Bursting from the river, the Angelus thundered and charged directly towards Nexus, landing a direct blow under his beak. Caught off guard by her sudden counterattack, he sprawled through the air, unable to balance himself in time to avoid another strike. She vanished above him and spun kicked her former husband towards river below.

Her final chance to end this required a single shot, one that could finally burn the Dark Lord from existence. This was a dangerous feat, something she had never dared to perform before. Inhaling softly, she moved her wings to her hip and cupped them, charging every ounce of energy she had to her aid. If this final blow failed to kill him, all hope was lost.

"Luz…" she begun, concentrating the deepest source of her power to a single shot.

From the chaotic water below, Nexus suddenly emerged, his intense aura surrounding him as he rubbed one wing against his head. Looking up, his eyes widened with concern, noting her energy was exceeding far beyond the usual limitation. Her golden form enflamed, hints of electrical sparks emitting from her excessive energy.

"Felixe!" she continued, her wings were now beginning to tremble from wielding so much power in a single position, her very life force beginning to diminish. Her signature attack was trained for the soul purpose of wielding inner energy in a singular position, but to transfer every ounce of energy in her body was a dangerous act.

"Do not be foolish!" Nexus warned. "You cannot wield that much power into the Luz Felixe Ataque, you're going to kill yourself!"

"SHUT UP!" the Angelus snapped, groaning with anguish, the process now beginning to cause her body incredible pain. Finally, all the power her maximum form could offer was positioned between her wings, struggling to hold onto the ball of energy within her grasp. Beginning to tire from the strained process, she struggled to throw her wings forward, but with determination overcoming her doubts, she finally unleashed her beam full. "ATAQUE!"

The powerful, massive beam of light shot towards her target, the intense energy causing it to expand rapidly, the bulge rushing towards her epicenter with the intent on fatality. The beam, widening larger than ever been witnessed before, hurled directly towards the Dark Lord, the powerful energy wave covering a large scale of land. Nexus' eyes widened with concerns, realizing the true extent of the danger.

As a last minute resort, he crossed both wings forward and the beam collided head on, consuming him in a barrage of light and surrounded him in a wave of energy, blocking him out of sight. The beam passed him and struck against the river, the powerful impact knocking the stream of water into the air and unintentionally causing wave of water to spread too far and cross the lands. More danger followed as the entire land shuck sadistically, the entire area producing an earthquake to follow.

Wielding such power drained the Angelus in only a matter of seconds, too much to sustain. She released the beam and allowed it to disperse safely from further harm to the amazon river. Panting with heavy weariness, the Angelus dropped from her maximum form once again, this time, for good. Now running off limited energy, the Angelus lost her ability to levitate and fell towards the amazon, her energy leaving her with each passing second. Though she was not too far from the ground, this attack had cost her almost everything, including her durability against other objects. All seemed calm, the shockwave wind that followed from her attack was beginning to settle.

As the trees were beginning to reach from her slow descent that would soon block her sight from the river, her eyelids were closing from exhaustion, the darkness would take her. Before slipping off, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, a lone figure emerging from the river, heavily scorched and burned from the powerful attack, stumbling onto land with heavy injuries, but otherwise alive.

Nexus had survived.

* * *

 **That was a blast writing, I felt this chapter had a lot of important elements to the story and it was important that I focused more on the Angelus' personality and her inner thoughts to understand the situation and how she feels responsible for the events that played out today. I'll see you all soon for the next chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58: The One

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 58: The One**

 **Good morning, everyone. Here we are, back with another chapter for the day. Not sure if I mentioned before, but if there's ever something you'd like to ask me or other authors, check out the forums and find our Q &As. Until next chapter, see you soon.**

* * *

There was no denying the amount of comfort the Angelus caressed during her peaceful black out, the most rest she had received in days, intentional or not. Unfortunately, the peace would not last long, for she knew her dangerous attack had been in vain. Nexus had survived, withstanding the full extent of her power. Drained off all her energy, she was vulnerable to his might.

Nexus groaned with each step onto land, the left side of his torso and wing were now severely scorched from her incredible attack. He limped onto land, one wing clutched tightly around the other. Situations like this were when he longed for the presence of the Darkness and its healing abilities. Fortunately, there was a world of his own to recover and heal his wounds through sorcery.

The dark army would no doubt be horrified to damage he sustained, but even in this condition, none would ever dare to challenge him. His deadly power was far superior to anyone, no matter how severe his injures were. But he feared not, for his mission was almost complete and the blue macaws were no more. Jewel would never wield the might to stop him and without Blu, there was no chance of repopulating their species any longer.

Breathing softly, he had one final job to accomplish. This next feat would take an incredible amount of power, something that would be difficult to pull off in his damaged condition, but this was something he had waited a long time to do, a mission he longed to complete for so long. With the Angelus incapacitated and Blu dead, this was the perfect opportunity to complete this goal.

Summoning the remaining power he called to his might, Nexus aura of darkness generated around, calling on the deepest areas of his energy to push through the burning sensation that lingered within, causing him tremendous pain. Nevertheless, his rage forced him to press forward and with some effort, he raised his wing and bellowed, his sheer voice alone shattering the environment around them.

"Iminente Desgraça!"

The thousands of energy blasts shot from his wings and spread across the sky, moving at superhuman speeds to cover all of the amazon, the jungle, every ounce of wildlife that lingered within Brazil. The blasts spread towards each edge of the environment, scattering down into the umbrella pattern and beginning to form together. In a full moment, the huge dark essence dome morphed together from all sides and now begun to connect across the sky to complete the dome.

Nexus grunted, the process of wiping out the jungle was suddenly more difficult than destroying out a full world, no doubt his injuries had played a role in obstructive his focus. The procedure was straining his body to a great degree, his wing trembling from burning nerves, but his dedication overshadowed his pain. In seconds, the area around them was illuminated in purple, the rain no longer pouring into the jungle.

The weapon was formed, and he collapsed, panting with exhaustion as he forced his wing to stay in the air to maintain control. Forcing his injured wing against the ground to push enough momentum, he stumbled back to his feet and searched around the area. The center of the Juruá would remain, a point of the amazon where he could one day rebuild and start over, and more importantly, the Angelus would remain safe here while the rest was reduced to nothing, purged from the world forever.

Nexus raised his talon, pressing two together tightly. He briefly turned and noticed hundreds of wildlife exiting their homes, suddenly perplexed with the abrupt stop of the storm while entrapped within a large dome of energy. Their fate was now within his grasp and the desire to finish was growing too strong, but nevertheless, he was obligated to warn them of what was to come.

Closing his eyes and maintaining more focus, Nexus sensed the energy of all who resided in the wild, their thoughts now within his own. They were filled with panic, distress, some crying in fear while parents tried to comfort their terrified children. Connecting to their thoughts telepathically, Nexus spoke, his voice was level, yet everyone could hear him within their minds, loud and clear.

"Residence of Rio and the amazon," Nexus begun. "For too long, I have allowed your disease to spread across the area, your corruption ruining what was once pure. Everything I have ever done has been built to this moment, everything I have endured was to bring myself here. Many of you will think me a monster, but I reassure you that your sacrifice is for the greater good. I, Lord Nexus, am your redemption. Behold, your salvation."

Snap.

Thoughts of confusion now altered into terror as many screams filled the air, people cried, desperately trying to find shelter from the devastating attack that robbed them of their lives. The millions of lives that he connected to were dropping like flies in every passing life, the screams fading into little more than echoes.

The dome rapidly shrunk around the wildlife, putrefying all that it touched, burning away all into ashes. In only seconds, the screams stopped and faded away into nothing, millions of lives taken away with a single attack once more. The dome abruptly stopped, one-hundred feet of protected environment remained within.

Breathing softly, Nexus observed the now destroyed Juruá, reduced into a barren wasteland that would put the worst areas of Earth to shame. Through the powerful energy barrier where the rains could be seen hitting the energy and vaporizing with each drop, he could see his work was completed. He lowered his wing and released the dome, allowing it to safely disperse while he remained safe on the remaining area of land.

In every distance, nothing of the previous amazon could be seen for miles, trees and rivers alike were gone. He did it, his mission was finally accomplished after so long, but it didn't feel a sense of triumph, nor satisfaction. It felt wrong, a sense of guilt, even, but why? His actions had been for the greater good, he maintained his beliefs for centuries, having no morals with erasing the World of Light only a day prior. He felt empty, no sense of joy.

After today, there was nothing more to do. His only role now was to remain in the shadows and observe Rio, watch as they were reborn and evolve into something better, something that would take years to go forward through, maybe even centuries, time he could patiently wait for. No matter the path he followed from here, his work was finally done.

The Dark Lord stumbled forward, his steps sluggish from the intense pain his body suffered from the light burning deep into his feathers, exposing his under skin and shredding his dark feathers. Small traces of smoke left his wounds from where the after effects continued to scorch, forcing Nexus with discomfort. Unfortunately, this was the least of his concerns.

He suddenly stopped, but not because of his injuries. There, only a small distance away was his former wife, lying unconscious against the ground, her back slumped against the remaining tree while small traces of dirt and bruises were scattered across her torso. She was barely moving, her lack of sleep combined with her previous attack had exhausted her greatly. There was no hint as to how long it would take for her energy to recuperate.

A fresh burst of pain forced the Dark Lord to clutch one wing tightly around his torso, his eyes twitching and body beginning to tremble from the severe agony. This was the most pain he experienced in a long time, eons of battle did not compare to the tremendous agony he was forced to endure now. Even now, she continued to surprise him.

"You may not…Hear me, Angelus…There is…Nothing…Stopping me from imprisoning…Again, ugh…" Nexus spoke, briefly pausing to nurse an injury that was beginning to burn further. "But…I see now isolation is not the answer…To change your views. I hope that one day you will understand my reasoning. And when you do, please…Come and find me."

Whenever or not she heard him through her coma remained to be seen, but his work was done. Despite his severe injuries, he knelt and with some effort, he picked up the Angelus bridal style and looked up, spotting the uninhabited tree hollow. The surviving area was partially damaged from their previous battle and the possibility of upsetting the structure of the small remains of river was a certain risk, especially with the heavy storm jeopardizing the area with flooding.

With a gentle press against the ground, Nexus launched into the air and landed perfectly at the edge of the hollow, the Angelus held safely in his wings. There was an old nest within the center, not in prime condition, but it was better than outside in the rain. At the least, it would provide shelter from the storm. He lied her down in the center, briefly pausing to place his wing against her heart. It was beating, slowly but steadily.

Deprived of saying a word, Nexus stood upright, one wing still held over his torso while he used the other to summon the power to open a portal back home. He stumbled forward and entered the portal, leaving the Juruá behind. There was now no trace of his presence, his dark presence leaving the area. Only the sounds of the rain pouring itself filled the hollow and drained out the silence.

Even as her body remained oblivious to the real world, her mind was active, deep within thought. She was alone, the last surviving member of the World of Light. The Angelus was a queen without a kingdom, a deity with no order to reinstate. She was nothing now, her defeat at the hands of the Dark Lord stripped her the title of protector of worlds. It was only a matter of time now until Nexus destroyed all that was held dear.

* * *

The Angelus awoke to the glare that stirred her sleep, bright enough that it passed her eyelids, causing even the Queen of Light to be disturbed. Awaking with a small groan, she was surrounded with walls of light in ever direction. In her confused state, she almost believed the comfort World of Light sheltered her from further trauma, but even the walls of her castle were not this bright. Closer inspection confirmed these were not walls at all.

Summoning the strength to stand on her feet, the Angelus scanned the area, searching for any hint of Rio, Nexus, or signs of life. Nothing was here, just endless miles of void. She feared not, for she was certain the environment around her was bringing her a sense of reminiscence. It was quiet, the deafening silence almost becoming too much to endure.

"Fate brings you to me once more."

The familiar voice sunk deep into her feathers, her eyes briefly widening with surprise. Turning around slowly, she confronted the source of the voice, even as she remained in denial. A small distance away, a robed figure stood nearby, her feathers glowing white while a black aura surrounded her, all the while a grey robed covered the rest of her body, a hood lowered over her head and leaving only her beak exposed.

Upon realizing this was no illusion or sorcery, the Angelus calmed herself, now eyeing the hooded figure with repulsion. "You. What do you want?"

Faster than the eye could blink, the One literally appeared before the Angelus, raising her wing and lowering the hood, revealing a beautiful creature underneath, long feathery crown reaching her neck while her pure ocean blue eyes locked towards her. Her appearance resembled only a young bird, yet her eyes were old, having witnessed many adventures. In this realm, she wielded a power far beyond anything the Angelus and Nexus could wield.

This was no deity, this was the One.

Noting she had yet to answer, the Angelus addressed her once more, lacking any previous respect she once held. "Where am I?"

"You are in the world between worlds," the One explained, her voice firm and gentle. "Your reckless attack against Nexus left you in critical danger of death. Once more, I have saved you from crossing from this world to the other. It is not my pleasure interfere with nature and prevent you from death, but it is one of inevitability. Your destiny is not lived."

The Angelus briefly turned away, her eyes scanning the limitless void around them. Sometimes, she longed for the release of death's embrace, to finally be free of her pain. But once again, the One had intervened. The last time she was here, the One had judged her for unleashing her wrath against the blue macaws, reforming her pure and now she had returned once more. No matter her morals, the One would never allow her to go.

"Do not grow comfortable," the One warned. "Saving you is not an easy feat, even with power such as my own. Another reckless attack and you will never return to the living realm."

"Why am I here?" the Angelus questioned.

"My observation has confirmed Nexus has returned," the One noted. "The Orbs truly wield the power to bring back the lifeless."

The Angelus abruptly raised her eyebrow, turning towards the robed entity. "You knew the Orbs had the potential to resurrect the deceased?"

"How could I not?" the One questioned. "I fashioned them, after all."

"Be as it may, then you know Nexus is unstoppable," the Angelus admitted, her head hung low with dishonor. "I…I have tried all that I know to stop him, and still he survives. Hundreds of years fighting him have been in vain. His return is my own undertaking. Had I destroyed Ivan quickly-"

She almost jumped back startled as the One appeared directly before her, incredible speed that no other being could keep up with. Regaining her composure, the Angelus sighed, her expression dropping to one of defeat. Even should she return to the living realm, what more could be done? She had no world, no Orb, no one to assist her against the Dark Lord. Truly, she was alone.

The One approached and placed her wing of supremacy against the Angelus' back, a faint smile growing under her cloak. "I gifted you and Nexus the power you wield. It is my responsibility just as much as it is your own. There was evil in his heart, something I should have foreseen. As long as your moralities conflict his own, there will be no end to this battle, no chance to balance the order that was once there."

"I am aware," the Angelus snapped. "Do you think I have not tried?! I cannot negotiate, nor defeat him in battle! It is over, do you understand? Even should I find the power to overthrow him, the damage has already been done. I have no doubt he has destroyed the Rio wildlife, and I could do nothing to stop him. I was the last line of defense; do you not see? It is futile."

The One did not appear deterred by her submit to failure, even as her life lingered on the verge of death. "To think the great Angelus would give up. In the centuries you have lived through, downfall has never been one of your characteristics. I am disappointed, to say the least."

The Angelus briefly pulled away, crossing her wings and turning to face the powerful divinity before her. "It does not matter to me how you feel. I have accepted nothing I do will stop him. You were the only one who could stop him, even when he had the Darkness to his aid."

"You know there is nothing I can do to interfere," the One reminded. "I am the perfect balance of light and dark, a responsibility that was too much for me to endure in the living realm. No being should wield both, it is dangerous, a conflict that even you could never master. I gifted the powers of the Angelus and the Darkness to each of you, I saw great potential that both of you had to keep balance to the living realm. My physical body was destroyed long ago, I am little more than a spirit now."

"Good intentions or not, look at what followed," the Angelus reminded. "I lost my original identity long ago and was forced to take control of the blue macaws, each time, I grew more aggressive from never ending battle. And now, Nexus, despite losing the Darkness, continues to cause harm to others. I…I do not know what to do anymore. Please…Just let me die. I have failed my responsibilities, I was never fit to rule as queen, nor was Nexus as king. I mean no disrespect, but you chose unwisely that day."

Having said her peace, the Angelus turned away, exhaling deeply to ease the small tension she held against the One for her mistakes centuries ago, something she would never forget. For all the deaths of her people, the needless destruction that followed, all was lost now. Her only hope to undoing the damage that Nexus did was the Orb of Light, the powerful weapon that had been destroyed alongside her world.

The One's eyes never left the Angelus', following her intently with each movement. Though her expression would not hint of her emotions, her tone was clear. "We cannot choose where we come from, but we can choose our paths. You chose to lead a path of leading your people through harmony and balance while Nexus chose to force order on those he deemed a danger. Neither of your goals were similar, it was evident your views would conflict and create chaos. I once believed this was the answer to creating the perfect balance, but I was wrong. There are only two ways to restore the balance now: two positives or two negatives, either will have the same goal."

It was clear the One was trying to hint at the Angelus' mission without choosing a side and remaining unbiased, something that was more difficult to achieve than anyone dared to imagine. Admittedly, the Angelus wanted to follow through, but her negative thoughts said otherwise. "I wish I could make a difference, but unless I were to break rules of my own, there is no way."

"Sometimes breaking the rules is the only way to do good," the One suggested cryptically.

Catching on to her hints, the Angelus' eyes widened, and she turned, her beak dropping in disbelief. "You…Are you suggesting that I…Bend the rules of time? To travel back and prevent a catastrophe before it happens? No, I am forbidden from performing such a dangerous feat."

The One nodded in agreement. "Yes. You are."

Now more confused than concerned, the Angelus turned her head, trying to understand what she was hinting at. There was no denying to bend the rules of time was highly forbidden amongst deities like themselves, something they sworn to never interfere with. Nexus, for all his faults, had honored this rule to this day, knowing the heavy consequences that were to follow. No deity had the right to disobey this rule.

No _deity_.

The Angelus' expression hardened, finally understanding what the One was going for. Though she now felt the smallest glimpse of hope, there was still repercussions to follow. "I understand now. But there will be consequences if she fails."

Not concerned with the possibility of terminating the universe as they knew, the One approached and placed her wing upon the Angelus' shoulder once more. "With your guidance, she will not. I trust your judgement."

Little more than an hour ago, the Angelus had no hope in defeating her former husband, no chance of restoring faith to Rio. If the One had faith, then so did she. Finally mustering a smile, she raised her own wing and placed against hers. "Thank you, mother."

"Go now," the One replied. "Return to the living realm and ready her for battle. She will need you."

The Angelus nodded and in seconds, the void around them begun to brighten and the One faded into the background. Her strength returned, the Angelus calmed and felt her energy replenish, ready to return to Earth. Closing her eyes and allowing the world to take her away, she knew what had to be done now, her mission was clear.

* * *

The Angelus awoke to a loud gasp, leaping to her feet with her restored power. A quick scan around the environment identified as shelter, noting she was residing within a tree hollow, no doubt she had been placed inside by her former husband, who was nowhere to be seen, nor was his energy masking off any presence. But what frightened her more was the sight to behold outside.

She raced out of the remaining land of the whole amazon, watching with horror and disbelief as there was no trace of the beautiful wildlife that once remained. No living creatures, no trace of any of the previous land or rivers, all reduced to ashes that were washed away by the heavy storm that followed. He did it, he truly had finally accomplished his goal in a mere day. Everything she spent her life protecting, all essence of life was gone in an instance, her centuries of battle were all in vain.

The Dark Lord had taken everything.

"No," the Angelus whimpered, but not out of sadness, trembling as she struggled to contain her rage, the burning hatred against Nexus becoming too much for her to endure. "No...Nexus...You...You...Will...PAY!"

Her voice shattered the heavens themselves as she screamed, releasing a wave of energy in every direction and further damaging the wasteland around her. With no one around her to possibly become injured in collateral damage, she held nothing back, roaring with rage as large aura surrounded her, disintegrating the remaining land she was sheltered towards that was unfortunate enough to be in her range.

It felt like an eternity passed until the Angelus power was softened, slowly lowering her outer energy to a normal life. Calling deep on her rage had awoken her hidden power once more, her appearance had changed from her glowing white feathers to golden yellow, her smooth aura flowing gently. With no time to waste, she launched from the ground and set course directly towards Rio, determination fuelling her speed further than before.

In a matter of seconds, she reached the edge of the jungle, praying that Jewel had not been foolish enough to stay in the area, but there was nowhere to identify who had perished and who survived, for there was no trace of their presence. As she reached closer towards the edge, she abruptly stopped, noting the thousands of humans investigating the sudden loss of their amazon.

Confusion and horror filled their voices as they examined the now destroyed wasteland. Local authorities were on the scene to help contain order and prevent others from contaminating the area, but it was evident they were just as shocked. Realizing she stood out, the Angelus raced into the sky, sheltered between clouds as she continued her journey into the city.

Even in this storm, her presence would no doubt attract the attention of others, her golden form sticking out like a beacon of light in the darkness, literally. Scanning her eyes across the city, it was only a matter of seconds until she located the Livraria Blu, the bookstore of where Blu had sheltered his children from harm. Her previous connection with Jewel allowed her to look deep into her memories, their bond sharing thoughts to her. This was the location, without a doubt.

Approaching from the skies slowly, the landed against the roof of the store, locating an open window for her to enter. A quick glance inside confirmed there was no humans inside, only birds. To her relief, five blue macaws, a canary and a red-crested cardinal resided inside. Without hesitation, she entered the bookstore and approached, her presence catching the attention of everyone present.

Jewel, who was sitting on the couch and comforting her grieving children, looked up, her eyes red from previous tears, her facial markings damped. Nico and Pedro followed suit, their expressions filled with sadness of their own.

"What...Happened?" Nico asked quietly. "The jungle's...Just gone..."

"Nexus," the Angelus confirmed, dropping from her maximum power to her normal appearance. "He...Destroyed everything, all of the wildlife is gone."

Jewel's expression suddenly hardened, moving away from the kids and approaching with anger. "And you didn't stop him!?"

"Do you think I did not try?" the Angelus countered. "I gathered essence from the sun itself and it was not enough to surpass his power. I...Failed, the Dark Lord has killed all."

Jewel wanted to scream, to vent her anger anyway possible, but that would do no good for anyone. Instead, she slumped back down and buried her face into her wings, fighting to hold back further tears.

Pedro was the next to speak up, his usual enthusiastic voice was now lowered. "Rafi's...Gone. Kipo, the whole club. Gone."

The Angelus struggled to witness their distressful expressions and their hopeless voices. She longed to make everything right, to prevent the danger that had come to pass, but whenever she wanted to or not, she was simply forbidden from messing with time. Only one here had the potential. "I know it may not seem like it, but all hope is not lost. There is a way to reverse the damage that Nexus has done to your home."

Almost intrigued, Jewel raised her head from her wings to hear more, though it was clear by her expression she was in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"What I am about to tell you all is something I have never shared with anyone outside of my world before," the Angelus addressed, her voice filled with confidence once more that in caught the other's attention. She closed her eyes and briefly inhaled. "Nexus and I have lived for hundreds of years, our great powers have entwined us into a never ending conflict. We have both striven to greater heights and obtained many techniques along the way. But even in desperate situations, there is one feat neither of us have dared to cross."

"Time," Jewel assumed.

The Angelus nodded. "There are great consequences that can follow if either of us were to mess with the laws of time, our great power can cause catastrophic effects. Even in our war, we have both honored this rule to never interfere with the laws of time. I myself would never dare to cross this line, even in the dire situation we find ourselves in now."

There was no traces of lies in her voice, no hint of deception. Jewel, for all the grief she endured today, felt the smallest glimpses of hope. However, this only raised an eyebrow. "If you can't mess with time, then why are you telling us?"

The Angelus fell silent as she approached Jewel, offering her wing. "I cannot, but you can."

Jewel's eyes widened. "What?

"I have the power the to gift you with the tools you need," the Angelus offered. "I can teach you everything you need to know, to wield the power of the light and travel through time to prevent Nexus' destruction on your home. Come with me and together, we can undo the damage."

Her offer was too good to be true, Jewel was almost in denial to hear the possibility of saving Blu, the jungle and everything that she loved and cherished. Unfortunately, there were more doubts in her mind than confidence. "Training me could take forever, and I...I'm not as intelligent as Blu was, I couldn't possibly learn, and...I, I can't leave the kids, they need me, now more than ever."

The Angelus opened her beak to reply, but then abruptly fell silent. She had hoped her previous words would have been more than enough to persuade Jewel on her side, but now, with the blue macaw's doubts of her own confidence, there was nothing more she could do.

She couldn't teach someone who didn't want to teach themselves. Jewel was her last hope, no other macaw had the potential she did. As she pondered what to do next, the others suddenly moved from their respective decisions and joined up.

Nico spoke his own mind on the matter, perching himself on her shoulder. "Jewel, if there's a chance to bring back everything the way it use to be, then you have to take it!"

Pedro jumped up in agreement. "He's right! This is Rio, the land of samba, everyone rocking and embracing the magic of Brazil. We can't live in a world like this."

Crystal was the final bird present to speak her mind. "Mom, we know you can do it. Dad did everything to protect us, as did you. You may have no powers, but your love to us was stronger than anything Nexus could throw at us. We know you can do it."

Jewel absolved each of their comforting words, their confidence in her success had boosted her own. If they truly believed she could make a difference, to bring back their father and stop the Dark Lord, then it was a risk worth taking. Turning back towards the Angelus as Nico hopped off her shoulder, she had one mere question to ask: "Will it work?"

"It will," the Angelus confirmed. "But only if you are willing."

Without further hesitation, Jewel nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. The heroes begin their plan of action to stop the Dark Lord, but will it work? Stay tuned to find out soon.**


	59. Chapter 59: Guidance

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 59: Guidance**

 **Hey everyone, apologizes for the delay with this chapter, didn't quite come out how I intended, but I'll let you guys judge for that in your reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

The following day, the Angelus wasted no time in preparing Jewel for their important mission. It was crucial that their training remained uninterrupted, no distractions or anything that would interrupt the process. Without another world to use for privacy and the recent loss of their wildlife, there was little remaining areas to train. Fortunately, the Angelus was prepared in advance.

Ilha da Queimada Grande

An isolated island within the Atlantic Ocean, small in size and vacated from any humans or birds alike. Instead, the island's reputation of the snakes had frightened many of from crossing the bare rocks and rain forest. Alone, unconnected from the main lands and filled with danger, this was the perfect opportunity to train in private.

The Angelus landed upon the bare rocks of the ocean, powering down from her golden form as she awaited for Jewel to arrive. The blue macaw landed shortly, briefly panting from the long flight. The island was near São Paulo, a place she had not visited since their confrontation against Vadin a year ago.

Jewel eased her breaths, briefly hopping away from the cold ocean brushing against the side of the rocks. Upon catching her breath, she surveyed the edge of the island before them. For all they were aware, this was the last sense of wildlife Nexus had left unharmed, one that didn't look all familiar.

"This is where we're training?" Jewel inquired. "On this tiny island?"

"This island is homed to the deadliest snakes of Brazil," the Angelus explained, walking slowly across the land before them, the entrance to the small rain forest lurking ahead. "The training alone is a difficult process, but to master time is on a level I dare not to imagine. You must be pushed beyond your limits, your mind free of any negative thoughts."

Jewel's gaze followed towards the rest of the island, considering the Angelus' warnings of the many threats that lingered ahead. Compared to the Dark Lord, however, they were little more than a nuisance. "And you want to make sure I don't break under the pressure?"

"Do not take it personal," the Angelus assured. "When Blu was under my teachings, he could not sustain the bond between the light, his progress was slow, sloppy, undisciplined."

"Really?" Jewel questioned in almost disbelief. The mere thought of the bird, who she loved having difficulty learning powers he used to save them countless times, sounded ridiculous. "My Blu?"

The Angelus nodded. "Power is sometimes determined by our morals. Blu's energy was unlocked out of his desire to avenge you, something I should never approved of, but his heart was darkened. He wanted so badly to make Nexus suffer for what he did to you, his was not fully pure. Experience in battle outweighed his morality. But there was you, you were his light in the darkness."

Briefly silent once more as Jewel looked away, the new information of her mate left her further battled. There was no denying he had been hiding many secrets from you her, his training with the Angelus, how he came to survive the Puro and many more. Of course, Jewel did not hold any ill towards him for concealing so many secrets, her only desire to learn the secrets of time and bring him back.

While the two conversed, little did they know of the threat lurking in the shadows. Two snakes, brothers who lingered on their prey in the darkness. Slithered between the grass, they locked eyes towards the birds nearby, the first prey they had witnessed in many days.

"Preeeetty, biiiiiirds," one snake hissed, grinning with pleasure to see prey before him.

"The white one is miiiinnne," his brother agreed. "Sooooo brite, pretty...Let us feeeast."

Anxious to get going with the training, Jewel spread her wings and feet, stretching her body and warming herself up. "Where do we start?

The Angelus approached Jewel, attracting her attention as she turned around "Do not turn around. One more step and you would have fallen victim to the prey that reside."

Before she could open her beak, the Angelus vanished from sight, passing the blue macaw with her superior speed. She bounced up and grasped the first snake by the throat, slamming him into the ground. The snake, shocked by her swift reaction and incredible grasp, wheezed as he was at the mercy of the Queen.

"How!?" the snake gasped. "Nooo biiird has ever avoided my striiike!"

"If your partner values your life, he will not intervene," the Angelus warned, averting her eyes towards the edge of the rain forest.

There, the other snake emerged from their hiding position, his eyes widened from the sight of his brother at the mercy of the mysterious being. Without warning, the Angelus lifted him from the ground and tossed him gently back towards the rain forest. Surprised, the snake hastily joined his brother, curling up as they locked eyes towards the macaws.

"The white one is strooooooong," the first snake gasped. "She has the might to destroy uuuuuus!"

"What dooooo youuu want?" the second questioned. "Why do you invade our island? Your kind are not welcomed herrrrre."

The Angelus said nothing as an aura of light surrounded her, her feathers morphing into golden once more, calling on the true power she wielded. The snakes, terrified and confused at the sight before them, had no reaction to her presence. Truly, she was no normal bird, her strength far superior to anything they dared to imagine.

"I want you to return to your homes," the Angelus ordered. "Tell your kind we are here to stay. You will continue to act as you are, treating us as prey for your next hunt. Go."

The snakes, through their horizontal vision, shared a glance of confusion, uncertain of what the being of power was trying to accomplish. Nevertheless, they sought to escape with their lives and slivered away into the distance, their skin blending in with the darkened rain forest.

Jewel watched as they escaped, raising her eyebrow. "Are we hunt or the hunted?"

"I cannot force them to submit to my power," the Angelus explained. "If I force them to fear us, they will not attempt another attack and you will feel no sense of danger."

"And that means my body won't bond with the light," Jewel concluded, receiving a light nod in response. "I understand. Where do we start?"

"Have patience," the Angelus assured. "Close your eyes."

Though she had many questions, Jewel obligated. Without further instructions, she awaited. There was no difference here than normal, her eyelids blocking her trip was nothing new to her. Even with her eyes closed, she raised her eyebrow. "What a I suppose to be seeing?"

"Not sight, focus on your hearing," the Angelus instructed. "Listen carefully, focus on your environment. What do you hear?"

Obedient to her orders, Jewel focused on the sounds surrounding her. The ocean waters brushed softly against the island edges, the trees rustled softly from the small hints of wind. "I hear...The water...The wind...I...I never focused on them before, not like this."

"You are opening your mind to new surroundings, concentrating on the limited ranges of your hearing," the Angelus explained. "My heightened senses heard the slithering vibrations of the snakes' movement. If I were to truly focus, to call deep on my surroundings, I could hear every single sound across Brazil."

Jewel couldn't even begin to imagine such power, fearing the thought of too many sounds pushing her to the point of insanity. "And that doesn't drive you crazy? Too hear every little sound? All those voices, cars, birds."

"Intense training will allow you to master your senses, control them as you please," the Angelus reassured. "That is your first step to mastering the powers of the light. It will be a long process. You will push yourself to greater heights, your body will undergo many changes, your moralities will truly be tested. With each step, you will reach your ambitions. It all begins with your initiation to the light, but I must warn you, to wield the power of the light requires a heart pure of good, no traces of evil lingering within, not one."

Jewel nodded softy, willing to take the risks that were to follow. There was no denying she had fierce temper, aggressive and willingly attacked anyone who dared to cross her path. But her love for Blu and the children outweighed any negative doubts in her mind, never wielding a single trace of evil within her heart. She was ready."

The Angelus held out her wing. "If you are ready, give me your left wing."

Without hesitation, Jewel placed her wing into her own.

The Angelus lifted her wing, preparing to recite their ancient and traditional ritual. "Jewel, if you join us, do you swear to uphold the principles of our Order and all that for which we stand?"

"Yes," Jewel nodded.

"And never to share our secrets or tell the true nature of our work?"

"Yes."

"And to do so from now until death-whatever the cost?"

"Yes."

Certain that she understood the risks, the Angelus placed her other wing above her own and concentrated her powers, eyes closed, and a soft aura emitted above her.

"If you are truly pure of heart, your spirit will embrace light essence," the Angelus explained while she remained with her eyes closed. "Now please by silent, this requires much concentration."

Jewel complied and remained silent, allowing the Queen of Light to continue the process. As seconds passed and initially, it appeared nothing was following. That's when Jewel begun to feel a strange feeling never experienced before. The light, it was flowing within her, the great powers that Blu wielded for a long time, was now hers to experience.

As moments passed, the Angelus opened her eyes and stepped back. "Congratulations Jewel, you are truly pure of heart."

Relieved, Jewel opened her eyes and examined her left wing. A single moon-like tattoo glowed in the center of his wing, its light casting an aura around her feathers. For a great power that Blu warned her was dangerous, the thought of wielding the light didn't feel concerning.

"What do I do now?" Jewel inquired.

"We are far from finished," the Angelus warned. "Before you can master time, you must perfect the control of the light. I will not lie to you, Jewel, learning to control the light will be difficult challenge alone, but the ability to travel through time will be an even greater challenge. I have never taught this ability to another before. I never dared to use the technique myself. This will be a lesson for both of us. Are you ready?"

Jewel nodded, certain she was aware of all the dangers that were to follow. "Let's do it."

And thus, their journey to defeating Nexus had begun.

* * *

Days passed across the dangerous island, their intense training increased each step. The merciless storm had finally passed for the first time in weeks and the first rays of sun began to shine, though the clouds were still darkened. Taking her new training serious, Jewel had dedicated herself to follow each of the Angelus' wisdom, learning of the light and new fighting techniques that would help her along the way.

The Angelus was pleased to see Jewel reaching her maximum potential, catching up to Blu's previous power in half the time. While it was far from surpassing the Dark Lord's power, every little step would be closer to to his defeat. She had almost mastered the light essence two weeks prior, but their continued progress now focused on another matter.

Time.

Their strongest weapon was still in intense training, something they could not afford to risk on a fluke. Jewel trained her body both physically and mentally to accomplish the dangerous feat that was to come, pushing herself extensively. She feared nothing, ready to accomplish greater heights.

Unfortunately, there was a barrier preventing this. There was no secret that Jewel's mind was heavily distracted, breaking her composure from keeping a steady mind, something that was crucial if she intended to master time. It was evident the snakes were not the problem, something more lingering in the back of her mind.

The Angelus observed her new student training on top of a single rock, water surrounding her on every side. She trained extensively, shadow fighting with her new martial arts skills. "That is enough."

Jewel abruptly stopped, panting softly from training on a single spot all morning. "Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same," the Angelus responded, hopping over towards another rock as they conversed, safe from the snakes' interference. "I can sense your mind is in chaos. Tell me of your concerns."

"I'm training to travel through the time and fight an evil deity who killed me once before," Jewel replied sarcastically. "Yeah, call me concerned."

"Your derision will not barricade your thoughts forever," the Angelus responded. "Unfortunately, if you do not tell me of your problems, then you will never master time and all will be in vain."

Jewel opened her beak to counter, but there was no denying the Angelus' warnings any longer. It was true, there were thoughts on her mind, something that had hindered her training with each day. Jumping from her rock to the other, she suppressed her tattoos. "I...I miss my kids, my baby. They've just lost their father and now their mother. I left them behind when they needed me most."

"I am aware," the Angelus assured. "I bought you to this island to avoid distractions, and forgive me for sounding harsh, but that included your family. I understand it is hard, I do not mean to compare my own grieving, but my world is gone now, everything I cared for has been erased. It was difficult for me to accept their loss, in time, my own misgivings will heal."

Suddenly feeling more guilty then lonely, Jewel's beak dropped, having forgotten of the World of Light's destruction. She only had the privilege of visiting the world once during its occupation under Ivan and it was beautiful, a safe haven many would have longed to finish.

"I'm sorry for your world," Jewel said sincerely. "Blu use to tell me how beautiful it was there, how peaceful it was. It was an amazing experience to visit before and I'm grateful I got to be there, but I can't exactly say I felt comfortable wearing armor."

The Angelus raised a smile. "Thank you for your sincerity. I long for the return of my world, but I have accepted their loss will not be in vain. Our training together will pay off and you will fix everything. Let us get back to your training."

Jewel nodded softly and with little concentration, the golden aura formed around, tattoos morphing into view across her wings. She once criticized Blu for such an appearance and now, she too wielded the power of the light, something she still had not grown accustomed to. Nevertheless, there was nothing going to stop her from completed her training.

They still had a long way to go.

* * *

A whole month had passed since their arrival at the island, Jewel's potential grew by the day. Pleased to say, the Angelus had been right in their initial assumption: Jewel wielded much more potential than her husband, learning the powers of the lights in such a short time. With the essence of light mastered, their priories were now focused on learning time.

Jewel stood in a middle of the lonely rain forest, the harsh sun continued to beat down on her, but this was no longer a risk to her health. With the light powers she now wielded, there was no threat to her health, immune to such effects. This place may have been lonely and hot, but that was of little consequence to Jewel.

She had spent many long weeks training at this cruel location with the Angelus, but right now, she was alone and needed to use all the time at to improve, as quickly as possible. Any longer and it would be too late; the Dark Lord would return.

Jewel sat cross-legged on the warm ground and made herself comfortable. Since arriving at this island a month ago, she had learned to always prepare her mind before training his body. Minutes passed with no disturbance and Jewel (for the first time in a while) she was beginning to feel at peace, ignoring everything around her but simultaneously still aware of the surroundings.

The snakes were lingering around, having tried to attack her with every passing day, each time falling in vain. Birds were common prey to snakes, especially to the most dangerous species of them residing within this island, but now, with her new abilities, they were nothing. If needed, she could fight every single one here and come out unscathed.

Upon finally losing track of time and feeling at one with his surroundings, Jewel's eyes opened, suddenly aware of everything she could see in ways that would have been challenging to describe in the past. Breathing softly, she stood up and glanced around. Spotting a nearby group of snakes, she raised her wing and shot a blast at a smaller rock, shattering it into pieces and scaring them away.

Preparing herself for further training, Jewel powered up, her new tattoos forming into view, preserving her into a golden aura of energy. She flew towards another nearby rock and slammed into it with a sidekick. In the past, such an action would have shattered her bones to the core, breaking her leg even, but with her increased strength and durability, she was ready.

Her training was going well, the mastery of the light transformation seemed to have reached its limit. She briefly examined herself, noting the various tattoos that spread across her torso. Her patterns were different, one in the corner representing her time abilities. A diamond shape tattoo spread across her front, her main source of power. Now, with perfect control of the light energy, there was only goal remaining.

Master the ability to wield time.

This was her most difficult challenge, something that was almost impossible for her master it the same way she perfected the light powers. The Angelus had taught all she knew, but without any experience within such a dangerous feat, there was little progress to follow. Through her new energy senses, her only companion arrived, returning from another patrol around the island.

"You awake earlier by the day," the Angelus noted. "I am impressed."

"Thanks," Jewel sighed.

The Angelus titled her head curiously. "Your mind is in distress. I was under the interpretation you had overcome your concerns for confrontation the Dark Lord."

"I'm not worried about facing Nexus, at least not yet," Jewel replied as she turned towards the distance, gazing between the trees and the beautiful ocean that blended into view. She sighed once more, turning towards the former Queen with sadness in her eyes. "If we fail. If _I_ fail, then it's over. I can't come back her, the past will be in danger and...You see my point."

"I do," the Angelus confirmed. "And I have considered the various outcomes that will become of our actions. But with each possibility, as long as one ends with the Dark Lord's defeat, then you will have claimed victory."

While Jewel appreciated the encouragement, this didn't bring her comfort. "You seem so sure I won't fail."

"I would never have chosen you otherwise," the Angelus assured, raising her wing and placing it against her back. "Jewel...I was a terrible tyrant a year ago. Blu told me of how much trauma you experienced from my actions, how you suffered from terrible experience. When you offered to join me again during our battle against Ivan, to push past your previous fears and willingly placing yourself in jeopardy to save your loved ones, I saw the bond you and Blu share, how you care for the other. The last of your species, yet you always put others before your own needs, selflessly risking your own life. I trust you, I know you will not fail in your mission. And that is why it is time for you to go."

Her words left a strange sensation within Jewel, something that felt like both joy and determination. There was no denying the Angelus had once mentally scarred her for life, something she feared would never come to pass. Now, the same Queen of Light was helping her save Blu and stop a greater threat. While a sudden burst of anxiety raced around her mind, if the Angelus believed she was ready to go, then there was no more doubts in her mind.

"I'm ready," Jewel confirmed confidently. "What do I need to do?"

Knowing time was short, the Angelus made haste to debrief the blue macaw as soon as possible. "Travelling after Ivan's defeat will not be enough, it is imperative that Blu has his maximum power before my previous self leaves for the World of Darkness, that way, he at least has a chance. The timing must be precise."

"Blu mastered his two powers the same day you were captured," Jewel reminded. "If I can stop off at your world, I can warn your other self not to leave."

"Yes," the Angelus agreed, nodding with approval. "My past self will have no reason to deny your warnings, your appearance alone will be indication. If you does have reason to doubt your presence, repeat the phrase, "Beyond the darkness, a ray of hope shines". From there, you will all devise a plan to stop the Dark Lord before it is too late."

Jewel briefly raised her eyebrow her future (or in this case, past) plan of action. "But how? You expect me to just waltz in there and have everyone fight him?"

There was no denying she made a fair point. The Angelus briefly turned her head away to consider the outcome of her decision. As Queen of Light, she was always prepared, always ready with the answers to every solution. Not this time. "I cannot lie to you. In truth, I do not know how to stop Nexus. He has grown more powerful than I dared to imagine, myself and Blu were no match for him. Should you three of you work together, you may stand a better chance, but nothing is guaranteed. Jewel, I have lived for so long, witnessed so much. For the first time in my lifetime, I…I cannot offer a solution to the problem. I have nothing."

This admit of defeat wasn't easing Jewel's concerns anymore than beforehand. Risking her life to change history was one thing, going without a plan was another. She was a born fighter, one who had lived alone for years until the day she met Blu. In the wild, there were no plans, no rules, just survival of the fittest for her kind. Jewel survived back then without a plan and today was going to be no different.

"I will find a way," Jewel reassured firmly. "You said it yourself. Nexus can't heal anymore, he's vulnerable. One way or another, he's going to slip up and I'll be there waiting for him when he does."

Relieved to see her confidence was unshaken, the Angelus narrowed her eyes to one of the symbols across Jewel's wing, one that resembled an hourglass. "You have the power of time to aid you in battle. I would not recommend abusing your time abilities, but given the circumstances, do as you will, but I implore you to use caution. Know your limitations and when to hold back."

"I understand," Jewel assured once more, ready to uphold her responsibilities of fixing the disordered timeline they lived in.

"Jewel, please be warned," the Angelus pleaded as she placed both wings firmly on her shoulders. "Time travel is no easy feat, to break the laws of time itself can have dire consequences. You must understand you will be leaving everything behind. If you are successful in your mission…This timeline will cease to be, as will you."

Jewel hesitated to answer as she considered her upcoming decision. To leave this world meant leaving her family, friends and memories that would be gone within an instance, no chance of returning. Her children, Rafael, Nico and Pedro, all would be left behind. Their fate was literally in her wings, and like it or not, she knew their existence would be on her conscious. In retrospective, she would be taking their lives with his action.

She now paused to reconsider her decision, having chosen her path too irrationally. Her children, her beautiful, innocent offspring would be gone, Jewel would be killing them with this decision. One timeline would be saved, but at the cost of another. If only there was another way, but there was no alternative outcome.

Fighting strong to hold back tears she could feel forming, Jewel made her decision. "All my life, I've been alone, living in separation from others, hiding from where I came from. But then, a year ago, I met Blu and he changed my life forever. I found love, I formed friendships, I gave birth to children. And now…I have to abandon them, for the greater good. I don't want them to live in a world where they will never feel safe, they deserve to grow up with their mother and father. Blu saved us more times than I can count, and now it's time I saved him for once, even if it means giving my own life. If…If this is the only way to stop Nexus, then I know what has to be done."

The Angelus nodded softly and removed her wings, pleased to see her decision had been final. "Jewel, before you depart, I…I never apologized for the trauma I put you through. Our first meeting has changed me for the better, and I would like to thank you, for everything. No matter what happens next, you have my sincerest gratitude."

Jewel summoned a smile, though it did not last for long. Seeking to leave before second doubts restrained her decision, it was time to go. Stepping away from the Angelus and concentrating her power towards a single point, the time symbol across her wing began to brighten, her energy rising.

Alongside the various wildlife, the Angelus observed the blue macaw with curiosity, their eyes raised with surprised. None, not even the Queen of Light, knew what was going to follow. With a gentle wave of her wing, a blue gateway with trails of black had formed into view, the open gateway to travel back to the past.

The Tunnel of Time.

The Angelus fell into awe as the legendary power came into view, staring into the endless gateway before her. This simple portal was the key to travel anywhere and anytime of history, the wielder could choose any moment they desired. "Incredible."

Jewel opened her eyes, her feathers brushing softly as the fresh breeze pushed against her body whole. She regained her composure and stared into the endless portal. "I...I did it...I guess this is it."

In agreement, the Angelus nodded. "You are ready. Complete your mission and stop the Dark Lord."

Without warning, Jewel turned and embraced the Angelus into a hug, whispering softly into her ear. "Thank you...For everything."

Though rarely showing affection towards others out of concern for their personal space and formality, the Angelus returned the gesture, something she had previously only shared with Sigma. "Go now, the past is waiting for you."

Jewel leaned out of the embrace, struggling to keep a smile as she stepped one foot into the endless gateway. Refusing to look back in fear of getting cold feet, she hopped inside the tunnel and it sealed behind her whole, entrapping her inside with everything left behind. There was no turning back now.

The past was waiting for her.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter, apologizes once more for the delay. Jewel has successfully mastered her abilities and now, she begins her journey towards the past. Join us soon with her journey.**


	60. Chapter 60: Misadventures

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 60: Misadventures**

 **Here we are with a brand new chapter. In our last adventure, Jewel began her venture into the unknown. Join us now as she converses through time.**

* * *

The Tunnel of Time was quite the sight to behold for Jewel, even after the impossible sights she had witnessed over the past years. An endless tunnel, calming walls of energy surrounded her whole as she continued walking forward. She was now out of reality and in time itself. With each step, she observed her surroundings intently. This gateway as a collection of history that existed between time and space, linking all moments of history together. If one with evil intentions had access to this power, there was no describing the consequences that were to follow.

Along the way, voices begun resurface from both the post, some she remembered while others were not familiar. Their voices were inconsistent, no pattern to their speech, yet it was all clear. Their voices echoed throughout the Tunnel of Time, each one clear to the point Jewel felt as if she were there with them. It was an weird experience to explain, but there was no denying it was true.

 _"That human has given me love and affection for the past 15 years while my own kind try to strangle me after 15 seconds."_

 _"Birds! Birds need flying. Flying is... err... freedom, and, and not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?"_

 _"Does Blu even know where The Metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Sebastian is?"_

 _"Oh, snap!"_

She had preparing for this moment for a whole month, pushing herself through intent training to the point her bones almost shattered, her physical body hardened and her mind set into a dedicated focus, something that was crucial in wielding the power of time. Now, she was here and it all felt unreal to her.

 _"Lord Nexus will control all!"_

 _"Hey! Get back here! Ain't nobody messin' with a friend of Pedro! That ain't happenin'! It's on!"_

 _"Hey! He's not a maraca stop shaking him!_

"I'm...In all of time," Jewel said aloud. "I didn't think it would work, but I did it. I'm here, I did it. Okay girl, just need to focus. Concentrate."

 _"_ _Hey, birds! Stop yappin' and start flappin'! Let's go!"_

 _"All my life, I've been running, trying not lose control of myself, to break something, someone, never allowing my power to lose control for a moment! Or people die!"_

 _"I knew you were coming, the blowfish never lies!"_

 _"Darkness…Will…Be…Reborn…"_

Finding the exit towards a specific point of time was easier said than done, the voices surrounding her were distracting, throwing off her concentration. Closing her eyes and pushing out the voices of the past, she focused hard, looking deep into the timeline at which she needed to arrive. One specific day and all would be saved.

 _"I ain't your princess, leave me alone."_

 _"I'm not going to let you go! We're chained-to-each-other-birds, remember?"_

 _"Apagar."_

The voices stopped, their presence no longer surrounding her. She shot her eyes open, the Tunnel of Time faded away and she entered reality once more. Breathing softly with relief, Jewel observed the area. She was no longer residing on the Ilha da Queimada Grande.

Jewel observed the area around them, noting she was not within the World of Light as expected, not even within the jungle, for that matter. She was within a city, one that did not resemble Rio at all, even as the night sky spread across the and. After a few puzzling seconds of trying to determine her location, that's when it dawned on her.

São Paulo, the city they traveled to during their second adventures against Vadin. Confused, Jewel perched at the edge of a building, masking her tattoos from sight. Her travel through time had placed her in the middle of the city, a specific area she knew all too well. It was clear now this was no mere travel to another area of Brazil, this was her first experience of arriving in the past.

She had traveled to the wrong era, too far into the past. Her theory was confirmed as three familiar voices spoke nearby. Suddenly lowering herself and hiding behind a vent for cover, she peered around the corner. There, she watched as her past self, accompanied with Nico and Pedro, were conversing on the same rooftop, a mere few feet away.

"This is definitely the place," Nico confirmed. "We got a plan here, Jewel?"

Her past self nodded. "Blu's in there and so is Andre. We have to go in there, catch them by surprise. There's a window just over there."

"But your wing!" Pedro exclaimed. "You shouldn't even be flying yet."

"I'm fine," Jewel assured firmly. "Let's just get up there."

Jewel watched as her past self and friends took to the sky and crossed the street. Certain enough, the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel was in sight, only a small distance away. If this was not proof enough she had traveled to the wrong era, then she may call herself crazy. "I don't believe this, I was suppose to go back a month, not a year! Hmm, at least my figure looked good back then."

By now, the three birds had entered the hotel and no doubt were ready to engage the brotherhood leader in a brutal battle. There was no reason for her to say, other than to observe. She turned around to leave, but something was holding her back, something calling her to stay, even as she knew the outcome that followed.

Though the Angelus warned her of the incredible risks that followed with interfering the flows of time, Jewel couldn't hide her curiosity. She wasn't as responsible as Blu, but knew of the terrifying consequences that could follow. But she feared not, as long as she remained out of sight and didn't interfere with the events that followed, their timeline would remain intact.

Cautiously, she followed and landed at the edge of another window, peaking inside to see the battle unfold before her. In an all out fight to retrieve the siphon, everyone tried in vain to retrieve the item of power to their aid. It was a risky approach, but in time, they successfully subdued the members of the brotherhood and Andre retrieved the siphon and prepared to hand it over.

Just then, Vadin had recovered from his earlier impact and suddenly dashed forward, restraining her past self by throwing one wing around her throat while the other was pressed against her head, threatening to kill her. Due to their height differences, he was forced to awkwardly pull her down with him as the others gathered.

Jewel shook her head with disbelief to how unguarded she left herself. "Was I really that naive?"

"Let go of me!" her past self demanded as she raised her wings to pry herself lose.

"ENOUGH!" Vadin screamed and forced everyone to hold their positions. "You just couldn't play along, could you?! You couldn't just surrender the Darkness! Give me the siphon or the girl gets it!"

Fortunately, her past self wasn't frightened against the brotherhood leader threatening her life. She opened her beak wide and bit hard into his wing, freeing herself temporarily. In a fit of frustration, Vadin threw his wing forward and unleashed his signature attack, one that would have robbed her life had Blu not intervened to protect her.

Jewel shook her head with disappointment to her past self. That same day, she had broken up with Blu after believing he cared more for the well-being of their enemies than he did for her. It was a selfish decision that she regretted to this day.

The blast had severely damaged his body, leaving him on the verge of death as he collapsed. She longed to save him, to prevent the future that would come to be, the thought of seeing him fall right in front of her was painful. For all her new powers, she could do nothing to intervene.

Her past self shirked in horror, immediately jumping to his side as she inspected the damage, cradling him as she pleaded with him to hang on. Meanwhile, the combined efforts of Nico and Pedro, who for once in their lives, performed an act of bravery and restrained Vadin's legs, allowing Andre to finish the job with his signature attack.

Jewel hastily moved to the side as Vadin smashed through the window and collapsed towards the busy streets below. She turned down and watched as Vadin slammed into a parked car, his durability denting the roof of the vehicle. From this distance, she could see him stir from anguish. It was a miracle he had survived such a blow and the impact in the first place.

Satisfied she had seen all there was to see, Jewel took a quick glance around the area to make certain there was no one watching. Certain she was safe, a simple wave of the wormhole opened and she stepped inside, allowing the gateway to carry her away from this timeline.

Within the Tunnel of Time once more, Jewel exhaled softly to ease her nerves, terrified of making another mistake. "That was close. I can't be so reckless like that again. Just relax, concentrate on that day. That day..."

Inhaling softly to calm her mind, she concentrated on the exact day she needed to arrive to. The answer lingered somewhere within this endless void, the solution to her worries was within her grasp. As long as her mind was at ease and there were no further distraction, she had no doubt in her mind the point in time would arrive soon. Feeling the tunnel beginning to disperse once more, Jewel softly opened her eyes, revealing she was finally back within the city of Rio.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jewel landed down against a nearby building. It was nighttime across Rio, many of the residence had tucked in for the night. There was no hint to where exactly she had arrived to. The city was easy enough, she knew it like the back of her mind, yet it was the date she was more concerned with. Observing her surroundings, she turned and observed the area for clues on her whereabouts. A small distance away, a large pyramid structure was in sight, one that towered over many buildings surrounding it. But it was not the structure that caught her eye, but the blue macaw flying towards her.

Jewel's eyes almost widened and she watched with curiosity. During his intense training, she did not recall a date he sneaked off to the city at night. "Blu?"

Seeking to follow her mate, she raised her wings and took to the air, following from a high altitude to avoid detection. From the sky above, Jewel watched with curiosity as Blu flew into the church. Even from the distance that separated them, her enhances hearing picked up mumbling beneath his breath, complaining how Nico and Pedro failed to provide instructions on directions.

He entered the closed church through a nearby window, squirming his way inside. Jewel followed, keeping a great distant to avoid being spotted, at least until she could confirm she was within the right timeline. Peaking through the open window, she watched as Blu landed upon a table with a small thud, his clumsiness forced a smile to grow across her face. His clumsy and awkward personality was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

"That's the last time I'm getting confined for one day," Blu grunted as he pushed himself up. However, he suddenly jolted his head towards her direction and she barely held in a gasp, quickly ducking of his sight.

Adrenaline suddenly boosted her mind as she pressed her back tightly against the wall of the church. The inside of the church was pitch black, only those who were born in the darkness could navigate. Her tattoos were already masked from sight, leaving no possibility of illuminating the area.

"There's no way he saw me!" Jewel exclaimed quietly. "I was so careful, he couldn't sense me, not unless he...Oh."

Reality hit her like a brick wall as she finally remembered this specific point. It was during this time she was under the control of the Angelus, absent from the rest of the events that played out. Blu wielded the Darkness for the second time during this era, something he described as a terrifying experience, yet to save his loved one, he took this risk, for her.

Further memories from their time together began to resurface. During her pregnancy, she remembered Blu telling her of the asylum and the horrors that followed. Worst, he mentioned how he once sacrificed himself on holy ground for the journey to save her. The Darkness sensed all, including the light, its greatest enemy.

Blu, assuming the worst had come to pass once more, clutched his wings and prepared to make another futile stand against her. "Leave me alone! You've done enough damage!"

"This is bad," Jewel whispered. "If Blu thinks I'm the Angelus and attacks, he'll see me, he won't sacrifice himself and then...That means history will change. I...I have to get out of here!"

Without warning, she dashed away towards a nearby builder, hiding for cover as she concentrated all of her concentration to conceal her energy. She breathed softly, peaking out from the cover position. All was silent, no hint of Blu leaving the church to investigation the initial source.

That's when she felt his darkened energy beginning to rise, purple light beginning to brighten the previous darkened church, flame-like energy emerging from within. Without warning, the aura of energy closed in and detonated. Then, his energy was gone, no longer present within the world as they knew it.

He had successfully sacrificed himself.

Normally, Jewel would panic at such a sight, but this was a relief. She had prevented the alternation of history, something that was too close to risk again. "This is so stupid! Come on, Jewel! Focus! It can't be that hard!"

"Blu!"

The distant yelling of her friends broke her concentration once more and she resumed her cover. From over the horizon, the familiar duo of Nico and Pedro appeared into view, flying towards the church. Unaware of her presence, they flew right past as they engaged in conversation.

"How you gonna forgot to tell Blu where the church was!?" Pedro criticized.

"My bad!" Nico apologized. "We did just get out butts handed to us by the crazy queen!"

The two entered the church shortly, searching for their blue macaw friend, who was no longer among the living realm. Breathing with relief, Jewel raised her wing and hastily stepped inside the Tunnel of Time once more, sealing the entrance behind her as she desperately sought to avoid making the same mistake a third time. In solitude once more, she breathed softly to ease her mind.

"Okay," Jewel sighed, encouraging herself to get it right this time. "Third time's the charm. Focus."

She concentrated hard, focusing on the moment of time she needed to travel to. Blu, her sweet and loving mate was waiting for her, even if he did not know it. She had to save him, protect him from the future that was to come. Only her willpower could get Jewel through this endless void to the location in time, but only if she was mentally prepared.

Pushing more focus into her desperate attempt of getting back to two months ago. Jewel's eyes twitched, her wings beginning to tremble from frustration and worry. In one swift motion, she grunted and calling deep on her desire to find the right area. Finally, her eyes sprung open and back into reality once more.

She was within the jungle, the closest she had arrived thus far, but something felt off. The lively jungle was almost deserted, the local wildlife nowhere to be. That's when the fresh small of fire breezed through her nostrils, an unsettling feeling that reminded her of the worse to come. Turning curiously, she stuck to the trees, hopping from branches to avoid giving away her presence. Perching down at the tip of a tree, she observed the source of the smell. A large field had been burned to a crisp, the dark presence previously hosted here was no more.

Jewel avoided slapping herself in the face, having arrived at the wrong timeline once more. This was the occupation of Rio, the first time Nexus and his armies had arrived, enslaving others, entrapping their home and robbing Jewel of her life. She never forgot that day, giving her life for Blu to save him from death at the cost of her own safety. That was her chance to save him for once after their previous adventures, and now, with the ability to travel through time, she intended to rescue him a second time

If only she could master the technique.

She felt unsettled, a dark presence shivering her feathers cold despite the tropical day and her light abilities. An evil presence was approaching, an uncomfortable feeling lurking within the back of her mind. Jewel lowered herself down and directly below, there he was, the monster that had robbed her of Blu and everything she sought to

Fighting the urge to attack him was strong, her wild instincts demanding she attack while her mind refused to act irrationally. The Nexus from her own time was strong enough, this past version not only had a stronger lust for blood, but wielded the power of the Darkness, something that protect him form harm. Only the Orb of Darkness were capable of destroying the Darkness, something she did not have. Even if she somehow found the power to surpass and kill him here, that would not change the future. Ivan would still claim the orbs and after the brutal battle, used the power the Orb of Darkness wielded to resurrect the dead.

That's when Jewel raised an eyebrow to herself. "Why didn't I just go back and stop Ivan before he got the Orbs? Wouldn't that have made more sense?"

Shaking out of her previous theory, she watched as Nexus, accompanied with Vadin and a group of brotherhood, arrived at the destroyed field. It was evident even form this distance the Dark Lord was displeased while his underlings remained fearful.

With a small growl, Nexus turned towards the commander in charge of the fields and spoke, his voice low and sinister . "What. Happened. Here?"

The commander gulped, fear paralyzing his body. "A…A…An attacker, my Lord. He…He attacked us, destroyed the fields and escaped. When tried to stop him but- "

Nexus was no longer interested in excuses. He seized the commander by his throat and lifted him from the ground. "I give you one-hundred soldiers and you were incapable of stopping a single attacker? You are supposed to be trained killers!"

The commander wheezed, struggling to catch oxygen. "P…. P…. Please, I…"

"Enough!" Nexus shouted, his very voice frightening the rest of the soldiers nearby. "If you still favor your life, I suggest you tell me the one responsible, so I can find him and kill him myself!"

There was no reason for Jewel to stick around any longer then needed, not if she wanted to risk altering events. She turned around and prepared to leave once more, her actions abruptly stopped as an unseen force tackled her from the branch and towards the ground below. She landed back first, grunting only lightly as her enhanced endurance protected her from harm. Her attack, a single brotherhood member, held both wings against her throat, trying to hold her in submission.

"I found her!" he announced proudly. "Quickly, the attacker is present!"

Jewel knew there was little difficult removing the brotherhood away and escaping, but that was only a minor convenience. Even if she escaped, this soldier would report her presence Nexus and this in turn would mean he would know she was alive in this timeline. While there was no guarantee, there was a light chance Nexus would conclude she was from the future and this would only lead to disastrous results. The future as they knew it would be gone, everything Blu had fought hard to defeat in the future would never come to be. These were the heavy consequences the Angelus had warned her of, her lack of discipline had failed to help her arrive at the specific point of time.

There was only one option to save the future.

Without warning, Jewel placed one wing over his beak and used the other to force some room between them. Swinging her legs up, she grasped both talons around his throat tightly, her enhanced strength easily subduing the brotherhood. She looked into his eyes with remorse, closing her eyes and turning her head away to avoid witnessing the actions she was about to do. "I'm sorry."

The brotherhood's neck snapped in one quick motion, his body falling limp. He was dead, his life robbed in a single motion. Jewel pushed his body away, forcing herself to look elsewhere from his deceased body. She had taken her first life, forced to kill for the greater good. It was a horrible experience, a feeling you did not cherish at the slightest. Jewel had fought many predators in her life, but never had she taken the life of another. After everything she had been through, she thought this would be the least of her concerns now. No, robbing this man's life was terrible, even if she was justified in her actions.

There was no telling how much his life may have been important to the future. For all she was aware, he would never perform a certain task and this would only lead to the consequences of many possibilities. Unfortunately, there was no time to dwell. There was no telling if Nexus and the others had overheard his cries for help. Seeking to escape for the third time, Jewel concentrated her energy and formed the gateway towards the Tunnel of Time, leaping inside. Immediately, she fell to the ground and slammed her wings with frustration.

"Why is this so hard!?" Jewel demanded. "All I want to do is go to the right place! Is that too much to ask!?"

Frustrated, she slammed her wings repeatedly into the gateways' path, taking out the rage she held deep for the Dark Lord and all the harm that he brought to their lives. "I hate you, Nexus! You took everything from me! EVERYTHING!"

Jewel rolled onto her back and clapped her wings over her eyes, her anger immediately phasing into distraught. All of her training suddenly fell insignificant, her hopes of saving Blu and their future were beginning to fade. Entering this endless tunnel had sealed her fate, there was no going back, but at her pace, there was no arriving at her destination.

She removed her wings, revealing no tears within her eyes, despite experiencing the feeling of remorse. Her mission was beginning to fail, the confidence the Angelus had inspired her had diminished.

"I don't understand," Jewel said aloud. "Why did the Angelus trust me? I...I'm not experienced with powers like the rest of them, I...I didn't know anything. Even with everything I've learned, there's nothing I can do. I can't stop Nexus, I can't even get to the right point of time."

Jewel was never one to throw in the towel, but today was an exception. The journey, her intense training, trying to hold herself together after life had thrown everything that could go wrong into her face, had finally taken its toll. She was exhausted, on the verge of losing what little sanity she had leave.

"Blu," Jewel whispered, her voice low and weak. "I...I couldn't save you. You did so much for us. Vadin, Ivan, Angelus, you never gave up, no matter how much they threw at you, how much they hurt you, you were always there to protect us. I wish you were here, you always knew what to do."

Her submission to defeat not only meant failure for herself, but for the defeat of everyone who had been counting on her. But it was too late, there was no returning to her original timeline. Worse, she didn't even get to say goodbye to her family, her children she had sworn to protect.

The Angelus warned her it would have been too difficult to say goodbye, probably enough to dissuade her from going further. Now, Jewel was beginning to wish she had stayed. Better to have lived a life of loss and moved on then to have lost everything.

No.

For too long, she had stood by while Blu saved the day, helpless to fight against the superior foes out of her league. This was her one chance to save everyone, to stop the evil forces, to stand up for what was right. Summoning her willpower, she grasped her wings and concentrated, blocking out everything that was surrounding her, the voices becoming little more than whispers.

There was a presence, a faint energy lurking within the distance, the timeline of which she sought. Her tattoos glowed with each passing her second, her aura gently flowing across the tunnel. It was close, closer than she had imagined. All it took was a single thought to reach the timeline, following the faint presence as it grew larger and large.

Her eye shot open and there, the entrance to the World of Light was in view, the timeline she sought for so long was within her grasp. From here, there was a direct, clear view of the Angelus and Drako conversing, no doubt discussing her preparation to travel into the World of Darkness. A couple of steps into the gateway and her true journey was about to begin.

But then what? Once she stepped into that point of time, her first step to stopping Nexus would begin, but from there, she had no plan, no back up should they fail. Even if she teamed up with Blu, the Angelus and the rest of their army, their chances of defeating the Dark Lord would not increase to any significant degree.

Jewel hesitated to continue forward, reconsidering her decision. She wielded the power of time travel to her aid, something she could easily use to her advantage, but the fear of damaging the timeline froze her, the Angelus' warnings raced around her mind. Abusing time was no laughing matter. One wrong move could change history as they knew it.

Exhaling softly, she closed her eyes and turned around from the present timeline. She knew what needed to be done. "One chance. "

* * *

After the invasion of Lord Ivan and his final act of sorcery, the Queen of Light had been pushing herself extensive, desperate to learn the truth and the secrets of the Orb of Darkness. Her overnight studies day after day had not paid off in the slightest, her patience was beginning to wear down. In a frantic attempt to seek the answers needed to learn the truth, the Angelus hastily made the decision to travel to the World of Darkness to search for archives located in her former husband's castle.

"I must travel to the World of Darkness," the Angelus announced.

That was the answer Drako feared. There were many legends of Nexus's world and the dangers that followed. Many remnants of the dark army remained, no doubt many of them homed the castle. Even with the deaths of their previous masters, their loyalty to their world was strong. If that wasn't enough to deter her confidence, then there was the added risk the archive was no longer present.

"As you wish," Drako complied. "I will gather our forces at once and- "

"No," the Angelus responded. "I will go in alone."

His previous compliance suddenly dropped, and he spoke up. "Your Majesty, with respect, there is no reason to avoid summoning our warriors. Many of the dark forces roam that world like rats and they will not take kindly to our presence, especially to their sworn enemy: you."

"I understand the risk, Drako," the Angelus acknowledged. "But if today truly is the day of evil returning, I need our forces ready to defend. We are the only barrier between the dark forces and Earth. You are the most qualified to ready our warriors if needed."

There was no denying her points were sincere and justified, but Drako disapproved of her going alone to the World of Darkness, considering the risks that were to follow and the possibility of the new threat lurking there. Nevertheless, she was their Queen and he swore to follow her wisdom, no matter what.

Drako nodded softly. "When will you leave?"

"Immediately," the Angelus replied and true to her word, a portal emerged from thin air, a gateway opened towards her counterpart world.

Then she stopped abruptly, her head snapping to the side. A faint presence was growing, a small sense of light energy was approaching. Lowering her wing and dispersing of the previous portal, the Angelus alongside Drako, locked eyes towards the source. It was growing stronger by the second, soon to be upon them.

"Blu has returned?" Drako inquired.

"I do not believe so," the Angelus replied. "This energy does not feel like his own. It feels...Different."

From the regions of the unknown, a gateway opened and out stepped a blue macaw, but not the one she remembered. From the swirling portal and beautiful light that followed, Jewel stepped forward, her front torso filled with tattoos of the light, something that she never wielded before.

The Angelus remained surprised to the sight before her. There was no doubt in her mind this was Jewel, but aside from the obvious wielding of power, there was something different. Blu, for all his strength, did not have the ability to teach others how to wield the light. Something was amiss.

"Angelus," Jewel greeted firmly. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. Now, some of you may consider this as a filler, but my overall intention was to represent Jewel's lack of experience with powers and not make her an instant expert. Furthermore, I had fun re-writing the scenes from a different perspective, telling a whole new story.**

 **And if anyone would like reference, here are the chapters Jewel traveled back to.**

 **Chapter 7: Fight against Vadin**

 **Chapter 15: Desperation**

 **Chapter 26: Foreshadowing**


	61. Chapter 61: Déjà vu

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 61:** **Déjà vu**

 **Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter. In the previous chapter, we explored Jewel's countless attempts to arrive back to the specific moment of time. Join her now as we enter another thrilling chapter.**

* * *

The Angelus' remained still as the mysterious Jewel appeared from nowhere, her very presence enough to discompose the Queen of Light's confidence. Initially, she suspected that was an hallucination, the lack of sleep she endured beginning to take its toll. What her eyes didn't see, her senses confirmed.

Jewel expected as much, no doubt the past interpretation of the Angelus was surprised to see her. Fortunately, the future version had prepared her for this moment. "Your Majesty, I'm from-"

Without warning, Drako removed his sword and swung into a stance. He performed a flip and threw his weapon of death, intending to kill her with a single strike. "What deception is this!?"

Almost on instinct, the Angelus joined in, calling on her superior strength. Jewel jumped back to avoid the lethal blow, raising her hands as a gesture of peace. It was evident the Queen of Light, nor her bodyguard had any intention of believing. That's when she remembered. "Beyond the darkness, a ray of hope shines!"

The Angelus halted in her tracks, her eyes widened. She threw out her wing and stopped Drako in his attack, no longer intending to attack the blue macaw that appeared before her. There was silence, the trio locked in an tense stare down.

"I...Have not heard that phrase for so long," the Angelus spoke softly, her previous aggression wavered and any disbelief she held had vanquished. "It is true...You are from the future. My future self...?"

"Sent me here," Jewel confirmed.

While the Queen had accepted the truth, the same could not be said for her bodyguard. Drako sheathed his weapon, though he was on guard and ready to strike. "Impossible. It is forbidden for the deities to meddle with time. Your Majesty, you would never willingly risk the damage of the past."

"Drako, I used that phrase as a code to pass onto another," the Angelus reassured. "I would never have dared to share that secret less it was a dire situation. I intend to hear her out. Jewel, please tell me of your future."

Relieved to her mission would not end at the hands of the very people she sought to help, Jewel nodded. There was much to tell, many stories to share that the mere thought of her past (or future) was difficult to run through quickly. Nevertheless, this was goal now and she was going to see it through.

"I traveled back two months from now," Jewel began. "I can't draw this out, Angelus. Nexus is back."

The mention of her husband sent chills down the Angelus' spine, leaving her in shock to the return of the Dark Lord. She had almost stepped into the World of Darkness where he would have no doubt been waiting for her. "I...Impossible."

"I wish it was," Jewel agreed. "The Orb of Darkness returned him. From my future, he imprisoned you, destroyed your world and...He murdered Blu, he took him away...From me. And then, he destroyed all of the jungle. He won."

This sudden burst of news disturbed the Angelus to great effect. All these days, she had worked tirelessly to find the truth of Ivan's actions, but never did she expect his magic to have returned the Dark Lord to reality. It was impossible, there was no archives to confirm they wielded the power to resurrect the dead.

"You...Speak the truth," the Angelus confirmed. "The thought of Nexus returning the living realm is adsorb, but if it is really so, then I fear the Dark Lord's reign will be upon us soon. Do you know of the day he arrived?"

"Tomorrow," Jewel answered. "Your future self told me you had a spell to delay him by a day."

No longer needing to receive another word, the Angelus raised her wing and fired a single blast into nothing. Once more, she had casted a spell to delay Nexus from his arrival to Rio, but this time, added the expensive of stopping him from invading her world. Unfortunately, this would not stop him for longer than day, both ways. "We must travel to Rio at once, less there is other news you wish to inform me of?"

Jewel opened her beak, but abruptly stopped. If she spoke the remaining secret now, then it would jeopardize the timeline further than necessary. "I do, but not yet, not until the time's right. I hope you understand."

The Angelus nodded. "Say nothing more on the matter," she paused and turned her attention towards her bodyguard. "Drako, stay here and prepare our forces. When the time is right, we will need your help. Bide your time and arrive...?"

"At noon tomorrow," Jewel confirmed.

"I understand," Drako assured. "I will await your signal."

Before they departed, the Angelus raised her wing towards the stand that wielded her weapon of power nearby. Almost in an instance, the Orb of Light shot through the air and into her grasp. If the Dark Lord had truly returned, they were going to need every ounce of power to their aid.

With everything that was needed of them, the Angelus raised her wing and formed the gateway towards Rio. Jewel prepared to leave, halted by the Angelus' wing blocking her way. Their eyes locked, filled with concern towards the events that were to come.

"You know you are going to meet your other self," the Angelus warned. "She may be hostile to see you, terrified even. You must be prepared for that."

Jewel nodded and without another word, they entered the gateway towards Earth, the final time they intended to travel for one final battle. They had only a day to prepare for the return of the Dark Lord, time that would only last them for so long. If they were to be successful and change the future, they had only one chance.

Unfortunately, their anticipation of confronting the Dark Lord wasn't the biggest concern she was feeling, at least not for now. She was going to see Blu again, her loving and caring mate. She longed to hold him in her wings, but that was no longer a possibility, something that should have been obvious from the start.

Blu had his own Jewel here, the one he loved dearly and treasured. She had no right to rob him of that, even after everything she had endured to bring herself to this moment. It wouldn't have been fair, not to Blu, her past self, anyone. Fighting the urge to allow personal feelings to intervene was going to be difficult, but her mind was strong, her willpower to focus on the main priorities at hand.

Her dwelling was broken as the end of the portal came into view, the wonderful jungle of Rio coming into view. Simultaneously, they dropped out of the portal, greeted with the heavy storm that relentlessly rained havoc against Rio de Janeiro. Fortunately, they had their powers to dry at any moment they chose, but their were more important matters to be concerned with.

A small distance away, Jewel recognized the special place she held close to her heart, the home she had longed to see for so long, but not as important as the blue figures lurking around. There, among the rainfall that consumed Rio with sorrow, Blu stood at the bottom of his tree, training tirelessly against the threat that was yet to come and take his life.

Jewel remembered this day all too well. This was only a day before Blu took the kids to the city, returning shortly with the terrifying news of Nexus' return. Almost unwillingly, she was walking towards Blu, her efforts halted by the Angelus placing her wing out once more.

"I suggest you remain here, for now," the Angelus recommended. "News of the Dark Lord's return will frighten him enough, your presence may only confuse him. Give me a moment to ease him into the news."

Though she intended to protest, Jewel nodded and hid behind a nearby tree. The Angelus made her presence known, her glowing feathers sticking out like a sore thumb. Blu was facing his back to her, his energy too focused into controlling his dual powers to sense her arrival. Admittedly, this was a relief, for she had no idea how to explain news of which she only received herself.

Blu gritted his beak tightly and clenched his wings, focusing harder on energy control than ever before, requiring every essence of concentration to do so. Without warning, the golden aura of light suddenly surrounded him whole and then stacked with the power of dark magic, wielding the two powers once more.

He exhaled deeply and relaxed, allowing the two powers to disperse calmly. He was so close to mastering the two powers simultaneously without anymore unfortunate side effects that would leave him vulnerable. Last time, he was lucky to have survived Ivan's attack, but this was a risk he would never dare to undertake again.

"Blu."

His chocolate orbs widened with slight surprise, turning around to confirm the source of voice. "Angelus? You're here!"

"I am," the Angelus replied. "I apologize for my absence, my extensive research has proven to be more difficult than I anticipated."

"I'm just glad you're here," Blu replied smiling, completely oblivious to the danger lurking ahead. "Have you found out the origins of the spell Ivan cast?"

"I have," the Angelus confirmed, followed with a small sigh of hesitation. His eyes were filled with curiosity and hope, something that she was about to rob from him with a few single words. "And I am afraid it is bad, far worse then I had dared to imagine. Blu...There is someone I need you meet."

Blu tilted his head with curiosity, questioning who he had yet to meet from her world. He looked over her shoulder as another figure emerged into view from the rain. His curiosity suddenly morphed into surprise as his wife stood at the side of the Queen. "Jewel? What are you doing out here? You were inside our...Home...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jewel inhaled softly, briefly turning towards the Angelus as if she were requesting her blessing to continue, but there was no response in her eyes, no wisdom to offer. She turned and narrowed her eyes towards her mate from the past. "Blu...I'm not Jewel, not the one from here. I'm from the future."

"You're what?" Blu questioned, half-surprised, yet in disbelief. "That's...That's impossible, time travel is physically impossible, the mere thought of the idea is improbable."

"Are you forgetting your lessons?" the Angelus reprimanded. "I taught you to accept the impossible. Time travel is very much possible, I have always wielded the power to teach it to you, but I have been forbidden from performing such a feat. I...I never dared to teach it to another. A future version of myself has taught this to Jewel."

Suffice to say, Blu was at a loss for words. His wife was standing before him in the rain, claiming to have been from the future that had yet to be. There was no deception in their voices, no hint of playing any cruel joke. "But...How...Why?"

"Blu, what's going on out there?"

Jewel's fears finally came to be as her past self peaked out of the tree hollow, briefly observing the area for sight of her mate. Blu, in his confused state, was not aware of her presence, forcing Jewel to fly out of the hollow and towards them. She landed and waved a wing over her mate's face, unaware of her future self and the Queen of Light nearby.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel inquired, following his locked gaze towards their guests nearby. Her eyes landed on the Angelus first, but not before she locked onto the other blue macaw nearby, an exact figure of herself. "What...?"

Her future self kept her composure to avoid creating a scene. "Hey. Bet this was the last thing you'd be expecting today, huh?"

"Do not be alarmed, Jewel," the Angelus agreed. "There is much for us to discuss and I would rather we shelter ourselves from the storm. May we?"

Blu and Jewel exchanged glances, both sharing an equal amount of concern. The Angelus arriving unexpected with a future version of Jewel was quite the surprise, only going to worsen when the main tragedy arrived. Blu eventually nodded and together, all four birds flew inside the blue macaw's home.

Upon arriving, the kids looked their way, their eyes widened as two of their mothers came into view.

"Kids, go into your room," Jewel requested.

"There's two of you?" Crystal exclaimed.

"Kids, room," Blu agreed. "Go and play, we'll be with you shortly."

Although startled to the sight before them, the trio climbed into their room through the small hole. However, their curiosity got the better of them and they peaked through into the main area of the hollow. Blu, the two Jewel's (the present one picking up her sleeping baby Jessica) and the Angelus sat around the center of the nest.

There was no purpose in wasting more time than necessary, not with the Dark Lord lurking ahead. Jewel inhaled a small breath as Blu and her past self were looking towards her, heavily curious to her story. Even the Angelus had yet to know of her story and the details that followed.

Jewel began with her story, keeping it as brief as possible. "I'm from the future, exactly two months from today. The danger that Ivan warned us of came true. He used the Orb of Darkness to bring back someone dangerous. Nexus."

The mention of the Dark Lord was enough to send chills down Blu's spine, the same monster that had robbed him his family, his species and most importantly, Jewel. His wife was just as shocked to the news, her beak almost dropping with equal surprise.

"But...We killed him," Blu reminded. "The Orb of Darkness couldn't have brought him back, right?!"

"I wish it were so," the Angelus admitted. "The Orbs held many secrets that even I do not know about. Continue, Jewel."

She nodded. "Nexus, is...Different."

"Different how?" Blu questioned, almost to the point of interrogating her for answer. "You're saying he's...Changed?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," Jewel replied, uncertain of how to explain the Dark Lord's new persona to the others. "He's calmer, not aggressive, different. Angelus, he cared for you, wanted to keep you safe while the others died."

The Angelus raised her eyebrow, her beak stretching with surprise. There was no denying the Dark Lord once had feelings for her, but she was certain they had been dispersed long ago. "He and I were once together, yes, but...I was not aware he was suppressing feelings. It is not like him to do so."

While Jewel shared similar opinions, she accepted this was not the case. "I wish it wasn't true. Nexus locked you away while he invaded Rio, alone."

She briefly paused and locked eyes with her past mate. Her loved one sat only a few feet away beside her past self. There was no easy way to tell of him what followed next, but it was imperative they learn of the dangers that was to come, the more they knew would increase their changes of preventing the terrible future.

"You confronted him, Blu," Jewel confirmed. "You fought with everything, you tried so hard. You couldn't beat him, Blu, he was too strong, even without the Darkness. And...He..."

No more words needed to be said, her low voice and hesitant to face them was enough. Blu turned his wife, disbelief further leaving him in awe. Days he had pushed himself to the very limit of his belief, the verge

"I die tomorrow?" Blu questioned, desperate to hear another repeat this information. "My two powers-"

"Weren't the problem," Jewel assured. "You mastered them, used both powers without any side effects. I watched it happen myself."

Her past self shared identical feelings on the matter. It pained her to learn her mate was going to die so soon and there was nothing she could do in particular, forced to rely on her future self for aid. "It got worse?"

"Much worse," Jewel confirmed. "After he killed Blu, the Angelus from my future escaped and came back to Rio. She tried to stop Nexus, even getting back to her full power again without me, but even that wasn't enough. Nexus...Destroyed our home, all of the jungle was gone in the blink of an eye. He took it all. From my future, we lost everything."

There was brief silence between the four, uncertain of how to respond to this news. The blue macaw kids, who were still spying from their room, drifted with sadness, the thought of their father dying in a day's time was an unbearable thought. While Rey and Azul looked like they were about to burst at any moment, Crystal helped calm their worries, confident history would not repeat itself now that they knew what was to come.

Breaking the silence, the Angelus spoke, briefly lowering her eyes towards Jewel's wing, the symbol of time masked while her powers remained concealed. "I trust from there is when my future interpretation took it upon herself to teach the powers of light and time. But it is true. You truly entered the Tunnel of Time?"

Jewel had to fight the urge to explain her previous misadventures and how difficult it was finding this point of time. Instead, she smiled. "I did."

Meanwhile, her past self jumped to action, eager to get things moving. "Then let's get moving and stop Nexus before he strikes! What are you all waiting for?"

"No."

She turned towards her mate, who had stood up firm. "No?"

"We're leaving," Blu announced.

"Leaving?" Jewel questioned.

The future blue macaw stepped in agreement, blocking his way out of the hollow. "What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"I mean we're leaving, out of Rio," Blu spoke as if it were obvious. "We're getting out of here, right now."

His wife raised her eyebrow, concerned to his abrupt announcement. Before she could speak, the Angelus beat her to the point. "I understand your concerns, but running away will not be the solution. Nexus is not limited to this city, he will follow wherever you go. If he desires you enough, he will find you."

"She's right," his future wife agreed. "You've never turned tail and ran from a fight before and you're not going to now."

In a fit of frustration, Blu threw both his wings and angrily stomped, realizing his intentions of saving everyone were beginning to falter. "You said it yourself: Nexus killed me! Come tomorrow, I'm dead. I can't get strong enough to beat him in a day. It's hopeless."

There was no denying there was concern within his voice, but not for the reason he stated. It was something more, masking his real reasoning for trying to persuade his family to pack up and leave. At this point in their lives, to suddenly choose flight over fight was out of place.

The future Jewel read his mind look like a book, approaching him with curiosity. "That's not it. What are you hiding Blu?"

Blu snapped away and turned, refusing to look towards them. "Nothing."

Jewel stood by her future self in agreement. "What can't you tell us?"

"It's nothing."

The Angelus entered the argument. "You are concealing a great fear, we can sense it within you. There is no shame in admitting your concerns."

"I _said_ , it's nothing."

Beginning to lose her patience, Jewel stepped closer. She didn't travel all this way to waste time in pointless confrontations when they had a bigger problem to deal with. "Tell me the truth! Why are you trying to run?!"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID!" Blu exclaimed, his powerful voice had accidentally triggered his powers, forcing his tattoos to appear across his torso. Accidentally, he his yell of defeat had woken up Jessica, who wailed with fear and burst into tears, the screams frightening her. Her sweet and innocent cries had broke Blu out of his previous trance and he softened, masking his powers from sight. He closed his eyes, inhaling before he spoke softly. "I...I'm afraid, okay? You want the truth? There, I said it, I'm afraid of Nexus."

Their previous confrontation abruptly stopped, Jessica's cries the only source of noise filling the hollow around them. Jewel rocked her baby softly, whispering softly to ease her fear. The Dark Lord had been their strongest foe they had ever faced, one who wielded power beyond their own. He no longer possessed the Darkness, yet his newfound training had gifted him greater strength, one he intended to use for his goals.

Jewel's expression softened, ceasing her pressing persistence. The fear in his eyes was sincere, one she hadn't witnessed since the Darkness had awakened. Never did she imagine Blu to be so frightened of the Dark Lord, he had confronted Nexus in two instances (now one) without hesitation. News of his future death had shaken his confidence.

In her absence, it was clear Blu had began to lose his discipline, no mentor or authority figure to guide him. He had become lost without her, never realizing just how much of a guidance she was. The Angelus was not out of the blame herself, for she had abandoned them when they needed her most.

But now they had a second chance to make amends and the least she could do now was guide him back onto the right path. "I understand your fear. Lord Nexus is a dangerous being, one even I have never found the resolve to defeat him. In my eons of battle, I began to lose hope of ending the great war, but then our paths crossed. You taught me so much, showed there were more answers to finishing the great conflict. In our countless battles, we always found a way to prevail. You cannot throw all your confidence away to fear. Losing a battle to a greater foe strengthens our will, but losing to fear is accept defeating. Do not give into that fear."

The Queens' words were encouraging and sincere, the right amount of wisdom Blu needed to hear right now. He processed her words with careful consideration, but it didn't take a genius to see the distress across his face. With no more encouragement to offer, the Angelus fell silent, hoping

That's when Future Jewel stepped forward, ignoring her past self to encourage her loved one from the past. She offered her wing slowly, her eyes reflecting into his own. "We've been through so much, endured a lot of trauma. I know you're scared, but I didn't come back to here to run away. We can do it, we can stop Nexus. After this, it's all over. We just have to push a little bit more. We'll figure this out together, right?"

Blu hesitated to respond, his fears outweighing his confidence. He was scared, every lesson he was taught felt insignificant now. He knew the odds of defeating the Dark Lord were slim, but as long as there was breath within his body, he intended to fight to the end. Smiling, he finally took her offering wing, nodding firmly. "Together."

Once more, he was boosted with confidence and ready to go. He turned and noted the concern of his wife, but winked to assure her they were going to pull through. Meanwhile, her future self shifted her attention towards the Angelus for their next course of action.

"Where do we start?" Jewel inquired.

The Angelus briefly paused, shifting her gaze towards the exit of the hollow, the heavy storm of the rain coming into view. No matter where they fought, Nexus would have the advantage with his sheer strength alone, none of their combined power would make a difference in their environment. Their only hope was to fight somewhere reminiscence, somewhere his mind would be distracted.

Juruá.

"It must end where it began," the Angelus announced. "We are going to Juruá. That is where we will make our stand against the Dark Lord."

Blu raised his eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"There is no time for talk," the Angelus replied hastily. "We are too leave at once, say your goodbyes to your family."

There was a sense of regret in her tone, Blu noted, almost as if she were expecting their failure and the end of the blue macaw, once and for all. If they failed, this would be the final time their family would be together as one. Blu understood this all too well as he approached his wife.

"Kids, come down here," Jewel called.

The blue macaw children did not hesitate to leave their room and into the comforting wings of their parents. Blu leaned down and huddled all three close. Holding strong, he upheld his responsibilities as a father once more. "Kids...I want you to be good for your mother, take care of her while we're gone."

"Do you have to go?" Azul inquired innocently.

"We don't want you to get hurt," Rey agreed.

Crystal briefly leaned away from her father's grasp, her sweet smile holding without worry. "I know you won't fail, Dad. You can win."

Blu returned the smile, masking his inner concerns. Thank goodness she didn't make him promise to return, because now, he was no longer certain if he could keep to that promise. He stood up and approached Jewel, who was caring for their young baby, who was once more resting comfortable, oblivious to the danger that surrounded her.

"Jewel,"he began while stroking a single wingtip down Jessica's head. "I...Uh...Well...You see..."

His wife smiled and playfully bumped him with her free wing. "Go and get him, lovehawk."

Blu leaned forward and locked beaks with her own, engaging into a farewell passionate kiss, followed with a small hug. With some hesitance, he turned and joined the Angelus. Her future self approached, briefly pausing to consider the awkwardness of speaking with herself.

"Don't worry," Jewel assured. "I'll take care of him."

"I know you will," her past self replied. "It's what I'd do."

Jewel smiled and joined the other beings of power nearby. For the final instance, they were preparing the final confrontation of their lives, the battle that would determine the future of their world. For Rio, all of Brazil, the future that was to come, there was no alternative. They had to win.

This was the defining chapter of their lives.

* * *

With the light at their aid and no time to waste, the trio launched towards the deeper area of the amazon, flying between the darkened clouds to avoid unintentionally damaging the environment with their fast speeds. They soared across the lands until finally, Juruá came into view, its curled river clear as day.

Landing directly upon the small island between the cured river, the beings of light had finally arrived, landing between the high trees and wildlife till their feet in the ground. Despite the beautiful life, the world around them was empty, no longer homed by wildlife, their existence little more than a memory. Soon, this area would be reduced to nothing more than a wasteland if the Dark Lord succeeded in his mission.

"We are here," the Angelus confirmed, pausing to examine the area around her, falling entwined to old memories. "Juruá...I...Have not walk amongst these grounds for sometime."

Blu examined the area, looking past the heavy storm that pressed lightly against his coat of feathers, but they did not deter his eyesight in the slightest. The trees brushed softly from the wind, raindrops leaking from the leaves, the floor beneath them softened from heavy storm that followed.

He rarely ventured further than the jungles of Rio, but from what he had witnessed during his trip to the amazon, this was no different than the jungle, yet it clearly held a special place within the Angelus' heart. The time for questions and answers would have to wait.

"We have but a day until the Dark Lord arrives," the Angelus warned, briefly pausing to concentrate and form the Orb of Light into her wings, a key to their victory. "Blu, it is imperative you finish mastering your two powers to avoid any more necessary repercussions. Jewel, less there is more techniques my future self taught you, I recommend you rest."

The blue macaws nodded, determined to ready themselves for the fight ahead. With only a day to wait, they had little time.

As they readied, the Angelus turned her focus towards Jewel, recalling an important detail in her story. "In your future, you said I restored my full power? How did this come to be?"

"You flew out of the Earth and absolved the powers," Jewel answered straight to the point.

Blu fought the urge the snicker to such a silly suggestion, but his grin fell as Jewel turned towards him sternly. "You're not kidding. Seriously? It's...It's scientifically impossible for our species to travel so high, even with our powers."

Without warning, the Angelus forced the Orb of Light into his wings. "If you will excuse me."

Pressing her feet against the ground and summoning her power, she launched directly towards the sky, her super speed allowed her to overtake the darkened clouds and disappear from sight. Now, the blue macaws were together, mates from different timelines, their first time alone since she had returned to the past.

Blu rubbed one wing over the back of his head. "This...Is awkward."

"Just try not to sweat by me again," Jewel teased.

For the first time in days, Blu chuckled lightheartedly, the first sense of joy he felt since the birth of Jessica. Reminded of his awkward attempt to confess his feelings to Jewel was just the right amount of brightness he needed. This was nice, the first time things felt normal again since Ivan.

One more fight and their lives would return to glory.

Clearing his throat, Blu returned to the matter of hand. "Jewel...Thank you."

Jewel's smile dropped and she tipped her head to one side. "For what?"

"For coming back here," Blu explained. "It couldn't have been easy for you to leave everything behind, to learn from the Angelus."

"It...Was difficult," Jewel admitted. "But I had to come back, you did so much for us, you protected and stood by my side, even when I couldn't do anything for you."

Blu, with the Orb of Light held aside, approached and took one of Jewel's wings within his own. His mind was pushing for him cease, but his heard said differently. "Being by my side was all I could ask for, Jewel. Every morning I spent training for the threat, there were times I had doubts in my mind, but when I woke up in the morning and we talked, your sweet, beautiful smile told me everything was going to be okay. And it will be."

Even after two months, Jewel never forget of her mate's loving words. He didn't always say the right words, his awkward and clumsy personality served as an occasional communication barrier, but his heart knew how to deliver the perfect reassurance. Unfortunately, this is what saddened her. They could never be together now, he had a obligation to her past self, something she acknowledged all too well.

Worst, after the defeat of Dark Lord, there was no place for her in this timeline, no reason for history to keep her in place. If the Angelus predictions were true, once Nexus was killed and the future was secured, then her fate was sealed, something she feared would lie heavily on Blu's conscious.

If only there was another way.

"Who would have thought you'd be quite the charmer?" Jewel teased. "When we first met, you couldn't get as much as a sentence out."

"And from what followed, you and I had quite the few adventures together," Blu replied, trying to see the optimistic side of their story. "We faced many barriers, but we always found a way to win. You found a way, Jewel."

She appreciated the heartfelt compliments and reassurance, but didn't quite feel the need to celebrate yet. "Until Nexus is dead, I can't celebrate, not after I saw what happens."

Blu released her wing, noting her uncomfortable expression. "I understand, but we'll win. I better get training on my powers, mastering them would be a start."

"That's a good start, every little bit counts," Jewel agreed, narrowing her eyes towards the powerful orb. "Want me to hold that?"

He tossed the Orb her way, entrusting Jewel to hold the weapon of power without a second thought. Blu moved himself into a perfect stance and clutched at his wings tightly, inhaling a small breath in preparation. In seconds, the golden aura surrounded him whole and the dark magic stacked on top, the energy control flowing softly with concentration.

The two blue macaws shot their heads towards the sky, a powerful presence was approaching fast. Racing down from the dark clouds and the heavy storm, a single ray of light was approaching fast. They no longer needed their senses to follow the Angelus as she landed a small distance away, her appearance now golden once more, the truth extent of her power.

Briefly examining her wings and power, the Angelus, with her confidence restored, locked eyes with the blue macaws. "We have work to do."

* * *

 **And that is the end of another chapter, the final battle approaches by the chapter. But first, in the next chapter, we will see the origins and bring some closure on certain events. Join us for that soon!**


	62. Chapter 62: Origins

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 62: Origins**

 **Well everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for, an origins that will finally answer questions you may have had and any any plot points to bring them closure. Enjoy.**

* * *

As nighttime arrived across the land, the relentless rain strengthened and continued pouring. Seeking shelter from the storm, the defenders of Rio resided within an unoccupied hollow, though they were not limited on options. Juruá was abandoned long ago, everyone and everything that resided had long vanished. It was a ghost town. As the night and heavy storm sheltered the amazon in a cloud of darkness, the trio sat in a circle, the Orb of Light placed in the center to illuminate their hollow.

Only half a day remained until the Dark Lord's invasion. In preparation for the battle to come, Blu mastered the ability to wield his light abilities and dark magic simultaneously, training to the point he could wield both to his aid for long bursts of times, no more repercussions to follow.

With the trio at their peak, there was little purpose in training. A few hours of practise would only damage their bodies. For now, all they could do was rest and prepare for the final battle of their lives, one that would determine the fate of everything they cherished and held dear.

There was silence between them, the storm outside serving as their only source of sound, rain colliding with the wildlife while the occasional thunder roared across the sky. Taking opportunity of the silence, Blu had been within deep thought, recalling every detail of past events to their current point of time.

His years of research during his Minnesota days developed Blu a photographic memory

"Angelus, we need to talk," Blu announced, finally breaking the silence shared between them.

"Of course," she nodded. "But I doubt there is much I can share with you."

"But there is," Blu countered, his swift response earning a surprised look from the two present. "What happened with Nexus? Why did he turn out the way he is? He can't have been born evil."

Briefly astounded by his accusations, the Angelus paused and considered her next words with caution. There was no denying he was determined and sought the answers, something he felt entitled to. "I understand your curiosity, but you know of out past. Nexus and I were once a married, and his lust for power drove him to the point of insanity. Since then, we have been engaged in a endless war for victory."

Blu softly shook his head. "There's more...Salthidel and Merkael."

The Angelus briefly shifted back, uncomfortable with the mention of those names, reminding her of the previous horrors of the past. She hesitated to respond, turning away with discomfort.

Jewel briefly glanced towards Blu, offering him a look of uncertainty. She too had remembered those names, her previous bond with the Queen of Light shared their memories. One thing she had neglected to ask her future self was the mystery behind those names and why they were so secrecy.

Recognising their glances, there was no avoiding the truth any longer. She exhaled softly, composing herself to ease her nerves. "Our story dates back a long time ago, two-thousand and one years, to be precise. It all began here..."

* * *

Juruá, 0011.

Within the center of Juruá, a beautiful city mixed within the deeps of the jungle, the structures blending between the wild life perfectly. White buildings lied across the area, hints of black circling around. Surrounding their home was the curled river, isolating their home from other areas and providing much needed water. The residence of the city saw to their every day duties, light and dark macaws alike conversing whilst working and seeing to their families and friends.

But the unique structure that stood out was the large castle, homed to their King and Queen, their protectors and wielders of incredible power. For eleven years, they maintained order and peace for their home, each year, their ambitions grew stronger. As midday approached, the doors to the castle opened and out stepped their leaders, leaving the comfort of their castle and into the safety of their city.

Their presence attracted the attention of their people, who gathered in rows at the entrance of the castle, halted by the hundreds of guards that protected their home. The King and Queen of their world approached and everyone turned to kneel down with respect, as did the guards. Before them were no ordinary leaders; they wielded a power far beyond anything they dared to imagine. Two beings, their appearance no different than the rest of their species, yet they were unique and stood out to anyone who new of their existence, wielding the powerful entites of the Angelus and the Darkness, gifted to them from a powerful being known as the One.

Salthidel and Merkael.

The two leaders stepped into view, their glowing yellow and black respective colors bringing a sense of calmness to their people. Together, they raised their wings and waved as a greeting, the feeling returned with cheers of joy.

"Good morning," Salthidel greeted, her gentle and firm voice settling the crowd. Upon total silence, she continued. "The King would like to address an upcoming event."

"People of Juruá, lend me your ears!" Merkael requested. "Tomorrow, we celebrate the eleventh year of life! To be part of history! As our world grows, we will too! Let us rejoice and progress to a better future!"

His brief and simple announcement was enough to rally the crowd, who applauded once more. Their leaders relished the support of their people, not out of arrogance, but for genuine appreciation. As King and Queen, there were a range of duties for them to observe, growing to the point they did not have many opportunities to leave the comfort of their castle. But each time was worth the wait, for their people were by their side.

As the residence dispersed, Salthidel and Merkael continued their path towards the outside, dismissing their guards from following. There was no need for protection, the world of Juruá was a safe environment, one freed from any hostilities. Along the way, their personal adviser Arvo was there to greet them.

"Good morning, my King and Queen," Arvo greeted. "I trust you are both well?"

"Yes, thank you," Salthidel replied. "How are progressions?"

"As well as can expected, Your Majesty," Arvo reasurred. "Our western area are stretching out the land well, we may be able to cross the river soon. And the scarlet macaw species are evolving well. The people are preparing tomorrow's celebration. My wings have grown full, even taking a moment to breath has proven difficult."

Pleased to hear this news and grateful for his support, Merkael placed his wing against Arvo's shoulder. "Easy. You have done much for my wife and I, we are ahead of schedule. Please, rest well."

The adviser nodded softly, grateful for his King's support. With approved dismissal, he flew away to attend with his duties. Free from their castle, the powerful leaders took this opportunity to travel through the city, the first sense of freedom they had in days. They passed their people, who turned in brief awe to see their overlords passing through, waving softly.

It was a beautiful feeling that never ceased to pass, cherishing the support of their people. Leading a whole civilisation for years was a stressful task, even for to those wielding power of their own, but the results were always worth it. Tomorrow was going to be a day well remembered. The two continued their path towards the city, their presence becoming more known with each step.

"It is a pity we did not visit the city more," Merkael said, observing the area around them while their residence saw to their daily ask.

"Our duties within the castle have occupied our time," Salthidel agreed, her voice filled with a hint of regret. As they slowed their speed, Salthidel took his wing within her own, locking their eye green and red eyes. "Tomorrow will be the perfect opportunity for us to atone for our lack of presence. The celebrations will be worth the wait."

Merkael returned the smile, his concerns softening. "It will be a day to reminisce for many decades to come."

Salthidel's response was abruptly held by a nearby commotion. A yellow and dark macaw were arguing, the former accused of stealing while the latter was threatening him.

"How dare you steal my supplies!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You liar!"

Their aggression further strengthened as they broke into a physical confrontation, trading punches between them. Seeking to prevent the situation from escalating further, Salthidel intervened, stepping in between the two. Upon recognising their Queen, the two fell silent and knelt with respect. With the situation temporarily restored, she pressed forward negotiations.

"What is the meaning of this?" Salthidel demanded. "We have rules here, democracy to solve civil disputes, not with violence."

"My apologizes, my Queen," the dark macaw replied. "This man had the audacity to try and steal my weekly supplies!"

Salthidel shifted her attention towards the accuser. "Is this true?"

The yellow macaw knew better than to even attempt a lie against the Queen of their world, a trait many dared not to cross. Unable to escape any longer, he looked away with shame. "Yes. Forgive me, Your Majesty. I...I never intended to steal for greed, it was out of desperation."

With the information received from both parties, Salthidel prepared her final verdict on the matter, turning her attention between the dark and yellow macaw. "You, take your supplies and go back to work. As for you, I would like you to report the district leader to perform manual work as penance for your crime. In return, you will be pardoned and given supplies."

Meeting adjured, the two scattered and returned to their instructive duties, the civil dispute had been solved with ease. Everyone watching returned to their personal work, seeking to return to work. Certain the danger had passed, Salthidel returned to her husband, who observed the commotion with a mixture of gratitude and concern.

"You...Handled that well," Merkael praised.

"I would believe that if you appeared with more enthusiasm," Salthidel teased, nudging him slightly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I...Am just surprised, is all," Merkael reasurred. "I have never witnessed one of our own commit an act of dishonesty before. The crime was minor, yes, but what happens next time? That man may return to commit further theft within the future."

Salthidel remained silent, uncertain on how to respond to his overreaction to such a simple crime. Of course, she never condoned any type of crime and punished those who would commit such acts, but panicking to this degree was something she never considered. Nevertheless, Salthidel reassured her husband to ease him from concerns. "I understand, but I will ensure nothing ever happens like that. You have my word."

Merkael returned a smile and brushed aside the matter, at least for the time being. For now, they returned to their tour around the city. Hopefully there would be no further incidences along the way.

* * *

The next morning, Salthidel awoke within the early hours, blinking her eyes softly to balance her vision. She was lying within her bed, sheltered by the walls and guards. It was unusual for her to wake up so earlier, but the absence of her husband had stirred her sleep. Merkael was gone, his side of their bed empty. Curiously, she inspected their bedroom, half-expecting him to be lurking around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Salthidel stepped out of her bed and approached the second exit leading up towards the roof.

Upon reaching the top of her castle, Salthidel was surprised to see her husband awoke so early. He was standing directly towards the edge, overlooking the beautiful world of light and dark before him. He was concerned, focused, deep within thought. She needn't see his eyes to detect his unusual tone.

"Good morning. Merkael? You seem troubled," Salthidel noted with concern. "Is there something on your mind?"

Merkael turned towards his wife, summoning the courage to raise a smile. "I...I have been thinking, about the incident that occurred yesterday. We are their leaders, does their failure equal to our own?"

There was brief silence between the the leaders; the Queen considering his warnings. As leaders of the world, their responsibility towards the city was an important task, but even they could not control the will of their people and how they act, save for intimidation and order, something she would never dare to act upon.

Nevertheless, she understood his concern and approached. "I understand your concern, but we should not fret upon minor instances, especially on celebrations such as today. I think a walk throughout the city would do you some good."

"But what of the celebration?" Merkael inquired. "Should that not require our attention?"

"The celebrations do not begin until midday," Salthidel reasurred. "Time will be forever on our side."

Nodding softly, Merkael hopped off the edge of the castle and landed at the edge between the guards, unintentionally denting the ground beneath him softly. Even at eleven-years-old, he possessed a strength and durability none would dare to face. As far as their knowledge, only Salthidel and the One could rival his power, though there was no reason to think such a negative thought.

Upon reaching the center of the city, there were hints of preparations set around the area, the residence were on standby and ready to begin. Still within the early hours, many of the citizens remained in their homes, sleeping peacefully under the protection of Juruá. However, a small few workers were awake and working.

Along the way, a couple of the residences shot him glances, surprised to see their King visiting early and without the company of his Queen. Their personal adviser was present once more, guiding everyone towards their respective positions.

"Your Majesty," Arvo greeted, bowing with respect. "Welcome, we are grateful for your presence, my King, but the celebrations are not for another few hours."

Merkael remained silent, narrowing his eyes between the area around them. "I am aware, my visit is for mere observation. I trust things are well?"

"Better then expected," Arvo assured. "I will admit, I am surprised to see you early. Is anything of concern, my King? May I be of assistance?"

Before the King responded, new voices entered through his superior hearing, their conversation a little ways away. Curiously, he closed his eyes and focused on the source, blocking out the other sounds within the environment to concentrate. There were two male voices, plotting a scheme of their own.

 _"It'll be easy, brother!"_

 _"I am not sure, to ambush the new recruits and take their place, it's like committing heresy!"_

 _"No one will be hurt, I promise. This will be our chance to finally achieve our long life dream of becoming royal guards!"_

 _"But this does not feel right! We should be earning the right to become a member of the royal guards, not sneak by the initiation."_

Markael's eyes shot open and he grunted softly. Theft was one crime he didn't tolerate, but to disrespect the royal guards, men and women alike who pushed themselves through extreme training to prove their worth, was something he would never dare to tolerate.

Without warning, he disappeared from sight with his superior speed and appeared directly in front of the two brother hiding behind a building. They jumped back with surprise, startled by the presence of their King. Immediately, they knelt and and bowed their heads with respect.

"M-M-My K-King!" the older brother greeted. "You grace us with-"

"Save your tongue," Merkael ordered, his low voice alone was enough to intimidate them into silence. "How dare you intend to infiltrate the royal guard! Did you believe you could get away with such an act of betrayal?"

His voice did not raise at the slightest, yet it was enough to terrify the light macaw brothers into submission.

"Please, accept our deepest apologises, my Lord!" the young brother pleaded.

"It will never happen again," the older brother swore.

Unfortunately, words were not going to redeem their actions, nor would any amount of apologises or physical punishment. There was only one way to ensure nothing like this would happen again. He raised his darkened wing and concentrated, generating a small blast of energy between his grasp. The energy was minor, but it was enough to vaporize the duo with a single strike.

"No," Merkael agreed. "It won't."

Without hesitation, Merkael released hold of his blast and it flew directly towards his intended targets. The brothers' had only a few seconds to react, a mixture of fear, shock and horror racing across their minds. A simple plot to sneak among the royal guards was a mistake, their lives were the price they were going to pay for their deception.

The purple energy blast was knocked out of its original location, blasting harmlessly into a nearby house. It was not enough to penetrate the wall, but the impact generated a loud boom enough to wake the locals. Merkael's eyes widened, shifting his gaze towards the last bird he expected to see. Salthidel stood before him, lowering her wing and stepping between her husband and his intended targets.

"Merkael, what is the meaning of this?!" Salthidel demanded.

"Salthidel, why did you intervene?" Merkael returned a question of his own. "You are defending criminals!"

Salthidel briefly turned towards the siblings behind her, terror filled across their faces. There was no denying they were terrified of the King's attempts to have them executed for a minor crime. "Go. Now."

Without hesitation, the brothers took to the sky and flew away with terror, leaving the deities to their matter. However, their confrontation had not gone unnoticed by the locals, who appeared out of their homes and other corners of the city to investigate the commotion. The two were now at a standoff, by shifting in a defensive posture.

"How dare you defend those traitors," Merkael reprimanded. "They were intending to infiltrate the royal guard."

"A disgraceful act, I agree," Salthidel replied. "And we should deal with the matter with justice and morality, that is how a democracy works. We are not executors, did you even consider the consequences that were to follow?"

"I considered the outcome, Salthidel," Merkael countered. "Do you not understand?! If we do not take action on the matter, they will influence and set examples to others. We cannot allow this type of behaviour to spread."

"And committing an act of murder is the solution?" Salthidel responded, spreading her wings towards the gathering crowd. "Look around you! Is this how you wish our people to see you?"

Merkael paused and turned his gaze towards the crowd who were observing the situation. The expressions across their faces filled with confusion and terror. His actions had frightened them, the previous energy blast had no doubt been witnessed by many. Despite his intentions, he had no response.

Fearing their silence would only create more harm than good, Salthidel defused the situation as calmly as possible. "Merkael, go back to the castle. Please."

Her husband said nothing, but did appear to have acknowledged her suggestion. He turned and passed through the crowd, everyone moving out of their King's way with caution. Without his presence any longer, all eyes were now turned towards their Queen. Admittedly, Salthidel was without words, shocked by the terrible actions she had prevented her loved one for committing.

Turning her attention towards the citizens, she eased their concerns with the best of her ability. "People of Juruá, I deeply apologize for the actions. Please, do not be frightened and allow this to distract your mind from the upcoming celebration. I cannot explain this act, but rest assured, I will atone for his actions."

Whenever they believed her or not remained to be seen, but there was no time to wait for a response. For eleven years, they worked tireless to build this world, connect with their people and establish trust, all that could be thrown away with a single mistake.

Her only hope now was to discuss today's event and steer Merkael out of making further decisions.

* * *

Conflicted with a mixture of emotions, Merkael sought isolation, marching through his castle and into the throne room, two thrones resting at the end of the room. The royal guards straightened their posture as their King arrived, standing perfectly still like statues.

"Leave," Merkael demanded.

The royal guards moved into formation and marched out of the throne room, leaving the King of Darkness to his privacy. Now alone, he threw himself into the throne and cupped his wings over his face. Without further interruptions, he focused on the previous confrontation with the brothers.

To become so distraught over their actions was something he dared not to imagine, but their intentions to infiltrate the royal guards felt like a knife in the gut, a betray of everything they stood for. From theft to infiltration in a mere day, it was only a matter of time until they reached the levels of dictatorship and other means of corruption. This upset Merkael, for he felt responsible for their actions, their failure was his own. But he was their King, their leader, his responsibility was to lead them into the future. He was gifted eternal life from the One and the Darkness fuelled his incredible abilities with near immortality. No matter the future of their people, he would live forever alongside Salthidel.

And that is what he feared. Without a way to stop the people from further corruption, this would only spread and soon it would be out of his control. That was something he could not stand by and spend all of eternity observing. He needed to act now, to prevent the future that was to come and that required intervention.

Of course, Salthidel would never approve, sticking to her beliefs that they were to be observers and nothing more. He loved his wife dearly and didn't dare imagine her reaction to his actions, but even person feelings were not enough to dissuade him from his plans.

Stepping up from the throne, Merkael approached the wall behind their chairs. With a gentle wave of his wing, the wall split open and two powerful lights illuminated the area around him, his right side covered with purple while the other in gold. Beyond these walls were the powerful weapons, their source of power, two bright objects of magic resting on their respective stands.

The Orbs of Light and Darkness.

These magical objects wield a power far beyond their knowledge, crafted by the One herself. These were concealed and only to be used for emergencies, as a source of replenishment and most importantly, to unlock the true potential of their forms. The powers of the Angelus and the Darkness were an incredible feat alone, even at the age of eleven, but to use them at their maximum limit was indescribable.

He never intended to wield the Orb for the purpose of controlling corruption, for the greater good, it had to be done. Picking up the Orb of Darkness within his grasp, he sensed the temptation, the power calling for him to perform these dangerous acts. Wielding this for the first time would be difficult, a price he was willing to pay.

For the greater good.

His eyes widened as a single energy blast connected with his wing, a burning sensation caused him to jump back with surprise. He maintained hold of the Orb and jolted his head towards the source of the blast. A mere few feet away, the Queen of Light, the wielder of the Angelus stood before him, her glowing wing raised.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Salthidel demanded. "We are to never touch the Orbs, it will upset the balance of light and dark!"

"I knew you would be disappointed, Salthidel," Merkael replied, exhaling a sigh of regret as he examined his previous damaged wing, healing softly with the Darkness' aid. "You may not understand, but I promise, this is for the greater good. You will see for yourself."

"Merkael, stop this!" Salthidel pleaded. "I beg of you! Do not succumb to the evil that resides within your heart! You are a good man, a great King. If you cross that line between morality and morbidity, there will be no going back. Do you not understand?"

Merkael paused, his eyes switching between the Orb of Darkness within his grasp and his beautiful wife nearby. His expression softened, her innocent and pleading expression urged him to reconsider his next move. His next action would determine the future, one that would have consequences to follow.

The corruption needed to be cleansed from Juruá, everyone who were influenced by greed and selfishness had to be wiped away, prevented from spreading across the lands until his plans were unrecoverable. But by doing so, he would no longer have his wife, the beautiful Queen of Light would be gone.

He would be sacrificing everything for the greater good.

His ambitions were strong, but his love for her was an equal feat. Lowering the Orb to one side, Merkael reached out his free wing, his eyes pleading for her to accept. "We do not have to be alone in this, no need for us to fight. Come with me. We can restore a new world order together, contain the corruption and restore harmony to our world. Salthidel, please. Stand by my side once more."

The Queen remained still, readying herself to intervene. She now had second thoughts about confronting her husband, knowing conflict would only bring more harm than good. For their incredible power, this would engage within long warfare. They never had a reason to unleash the true extent of the powers they wielded, but today may test the limits of their might.

She longed to be with her husband, to keep him by her side and prevent the danger that was to come. But to betray her people, to force them into submission and aide by their rule as dictators, that was something she too could never do. "You are confusing harmony with martial law. I...I love you, but what you are asking me to do...I will not. I beg of you once more, Merkael. Please, put the Orb back within its place and abandon your ambitions."

In response, the King of Darkness sighed with regret. Her heart was too pure, leaving no possibility of bringing her to his side willingly. He raised his head towards her, accepting what was to come. "I hope one day you will come to understand my actions, Salthidel, know that I will be waiting. Henceforth, from this moment, I leave behind everything I once knew...I am Lord Nexus."

His fate sealed, the reformed Nexus called on the power of the Darkness to his aid, a trail of purple energy illuminating.

"Merkael, stop!" Salthidel pleaded. "The One has warned you of the Darkness' terrible side effects. If you cannot remain pure, it will corrupt you! Stop!"

Her pleas fell in deaf ears as he called on more power to his aid, dark energy forming around his body whole. With the Orb of Darkness to his aid, there was no telling of damage that may follow. It pained her to see him push himself through this agonising process, but for the sake of her people, she knew what needed to be done.

Closing her eyes and inhaling softly, Salthidel called upon the powers of the Angelus to her aid, her yellow feathers dispersing and a white form awakened within its place, the deepest areas of her power had been unleashed, the first time she would wield this power in a fight. With her abilities enhanced, she suddenly dashed to his side and smacked the Orb out of his grasp, preventing further damage. Merkael narrowed his eyes, accepting there was no persuading her to his side. From this point forward, no more words would be exchanged.

Only their powers.

* * *

As dawn approached, the citizens of Juruá gathered and prepared to celebrate their eleventh anniversary. Friends and family alike were celebrating this joyous occasion. Unfortunately, there were no sign of their leaders. Taking to the stage, Arvo stepped up, call for their attention. "Citizens of Juruá! My sincere apologises for the absence of our King and Queen. Rest assured, they...They...Will..."

He found his words dragging as the ground beneath them began to rumble lowly, the whole ground trembling from an enormous force. Their confusion altered into terror as two beings crashed from the sky directly into the ground, gold and purple auras surrounding them whole. Emerging from the ground and reengaging their fight, Salthidel and Merkael slammed their wings against the other, knocking them separate with their combined attack.

Everyone scattered in terror, to see their King and Queen at each other's throats was an unsettling sight to behold. Breaking apart, Salthidel and Merkael panted softly, their intense energy dropping as they remained fatigued from battle. The crowd of yellow macaws approached behind their Queen while the dark their King. Panic and confusion filled their around them, the citizens lacking any knowledge of why their overlords were at each other's throats like this.

"Look at this! Look around you!" Salthidel screamed, clutching one wing tightly around her body for support against her injuries. "Are really sacrificing everything we stood for?"

"I will do what I must!" Merkael responded, lowering his wings as he turned his attention towards the crowd of dark macaws before him. "From this moment forward, I am no longer your King! I am your saviour! I will prevent the corruption that plagues Juruá, those who are willing to sacrificing themselves for my ambitions, stand by my side!"

Salthidel maintained her composure, but her fears strengthened as many of the dark macaw residence stood by their King. From this point forward, the peaceful world of Juruá was no more. War would follow within its place.

* * *

Juruá, 0012. Since the declaration of battle that day, there was non-stop warfare throughout the land, the ultimate battle between light and dark. Yellow and dark macaw alike had engaged in battle, lives lost on both sides, a never ending battle that never ceased to be. Unfortunately, this was the least of the consequences that had followed. Removing both the Orbs of Light and Dark from had unbalanced their world, the resulting chaos had almost created two separate worlds from their own. At this rate, there would be a World of Light and Darkness.

Salthidel grew tired from battle, each day, they barely gained an inch. As long as her former husband wielded the power of the Darkness to his aid, there would be no stopping him, no end to this conflict. While she had developed some new techniques and her built her own strength, so did Nexus, bringing them at a permanent stalemate. Fortunately, with the help of her archives, she had constructed a weapon, a powerful object of power capable of separating the host from its entity. It had taken her almost a year to craft, but today, it was ready.

Her new, appointed bodyguard Drako entered the shelter they resided within, having lost the castle in the ensuring war. "Your Majesty! The Dark Lord is approaching!"

Grasping the weapon tightly within her grasp, Salthidel nodded and approached the exit of her shelter. There, in the center of the destroyed area of their previous home, the Dark Lord stood before her, alone as their armies fought around them. She left the comfort of her temporary home to confront him once more, preparing to fight for the countless time. As more guards approached, Salthidel ordered her personal guard to dispose of them, reassuring him there was nothing to fear.

"We meet again, Salthidel," Nexus greeted. "I grow tired of our conflict, today will end no different the previous battles to come. It is not too late to join me, you only delay the inevitable-"

"Hold your tongue," Salthidel responded. "Today will be the end of your reign."

Without hesitation, she roared and attacked, the siphon grasped closely in her wings. As she drew close, Nexus swiped out of the way, briefly noting the weapon within her wings with curiosity. Nevertheless, he slapped the siphon and disarmed her. She retaliated with a strike, but Nexus blocked her fist, swiftly ducking to perform a sweep kick to trip her. Salthidel tripped backwards but placed both wings down to back-flip and regain her balance, launching herself over Nexus's back before thrusting both legs forward, her feet colliding with Nexus and knocking a small distance away. Refusing to give him any breathing space, Salthidel charged and jumped with one leg stretched forward, unleashing a combination of kicks. Nexus ducked to avoid two of Salthidel's kicks, grabbing one of her wings and throwing her towards the ground

Salthidel braced herself midway, but not enough to save herself from injury. Barely landing on both feet, she regained her balance and looked up to see her former husband charging towards her with one wing stretched back. If that attack hit her head on, no way she could remain conscious from that blow. Throwing back her wing and charging any remaining energy forward, her fist glowed, trembling from the amount of energy she wielded within a single position. As the gap between them closed, she roared and threw her wing forward, their fists collided, the incredible force from their impact drove them both aside with the powerful shock wave that followed.

Nexus fell back first, forced to move to avoid Salthidel's fist slamming into his face. Quickly, he lunged forward and tackled Salthidel to the ground. She pushed him off before throwing a kick, only for Nexus to catch her leg and throw her towards the ground. The two charged, engaging in a grip lock as they both attempted to push the other back. With a small grunt, Nexus pushed her backwards. While holding Salthidel' wrists, Nexus ducked down and begun to unleash a fury of kicks against Salthidel's stomach, using her restrained wings to keep himself balanced.

Salthidel raised one leg to block his knee and summoned enough might to finally pull one of her wings free and countered with a punch to Nexus's chest, followed with direct kick to his hip. There was no denying they were equally matched and couldn't gain an advantage over the other, their incredible powers serving them to no end. For one year, they had been fighting like this, a never ending war that was going to continue for all of eternity. Only the siphon wielded the key to separate Nexus from the Darkness, but until he was incapacitated, there was no possibility of perform that feat.

Breathing softly, Salthidel closed her eyes and began powering up, energy whirling round her till she was fully obscured from sight, the area beginning to shake. Nexus, unwilling to take any more chances, growled and charged forward, his efforts abruptly stopped by the sheer energy she was unleashing. Energy exploded out around her, forcing the Dark Lord to raise his wing and protect his eyes. She was focused, deep within mediation and calling on the hidden potential she had yet to unleash. As seconds passed, the energy died down and revealed Salthidel, standing firm with a new appearance.

Her feathers were now in a shade of gold, her eyes were more detailed and a large aura of golden surrounded her. No longer was she the average Queen of Light, this was a feat restricted to her alone, something she trained and pushed her body beyond the limit for. This was her true form, the maximum power she had to offer. Salthidel hurled herself at Nexus, screaming with rage. She delivered the first the blow head on, forcing him to stumble back. She followed with powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to his stomach and throwing forward her leg once more, knocking him away and against a nearby tree. Nexus hit with a sickening thud, sliding down the tree and grunting with anguish.

Unfortunately, this is where the consequences were about to kick in. This was her first time accessing this form, something she had yet to master. There was no telling how long she could hold this form for, all that mattered was finishing the Dark Lord now, hastily before he too powered up and brought them to an even standstill once more. There was a solution, a great risk that would determine the difference between who won this fight. There was a technique, one she had been developing in the past year, but had yet to test it. This was the perfect opportunity to finally use it in battle, even with high risk that followed, to herself and this battle.

Concentrating hard and summoning the energy of light to her aid, her aura died down. Nexus, slowly pushing himself out of the tree, watched curiously to his former wife's new appearance illuminated the area around them. She moved her body sideways and cupped her wings together, mentally preparing this next attack. A form of golden energy formed between her grasp, her inner energy moved towards a single position, growing more powerful by the second. It was evident that this attack was to defeat him, or at the very lease, severely injure him from battle.

"Luz..." she began, closing her eyes to further assist the focus. By now, her energy began to circle out of control, her lack of experience "Felixe...Ataque!"

The powerful, massive beam of light shot towards her target, the intense energy causing it to expand rapidly, the bulge rushing towards her opponent. Nexus roared and throw both wings in front of his face, intending to block whatever this attack was. The barrage of light consumed him whole in a wave of energy, blocking him out of sight. The beam passed him and struck against the tree, the powerful impact knocking the rocks and wildlife into the air and unintentionally causing wave of water to spread too far and cross the lands. More danger followed as the entire land shuck sadistically, the entire area producing an earthquake to follow.

Wielding such power drained the Angelus in only a matter of seconds, unaccustomed to such strength as her golden form dispersed, her white feathers barely visible. She exhaled softly, but knew there was no time to rest. Hastily, she scanned the area and there, the siphon came into view. Without hesitation, Salthidel swooped down and grasped the weapon, simultaneously approaching the impact of her attack. Nexus remained still, temporarily incapacitated from her attack, having underestimated the sheer damage that followed. He shot his eyes open just in time to see her raising the tip of the siphon with the intent on striking him.

"Salthidel, don't!"

She roared and impaled the siphon into his stomach. Nexus roared, his body forced into anguish as the Darkness was ripped from his soul and into the weapon, the power he wielded was being stripped off him within seconds. His ambitions were going to be robbed from him, the mission to contain corruption was going to fail, and that was something he could not live with. As the Darkness was robed of him, he took a brief glance towards his former wife, noting her weakened state. In a final desperate attempt to save himself, he summoned the remaining strength to focus his power towards his wing, unleashing an attack of his own.

"MAL CHAMA!"

Salthidel shrieked with anguish, screaming in horror as the purple fires consumed her, incinerating her whole as she desperately tried to maintain her focus. Her whole body erupted into purple flames, but she held onto the siphon until her work was done. If both of them were to die to end the war, that was a a sacrifice she was willing to pay. Seconds felt like years until the process was completed, the Darkness secured within the siphon.

Exhausted and left within anguish, Salthidel collapsed, hitting the ground with a sickening thud before the siphon rolled out of her grasp. Simultaneously, Nexus fell unconscious, stripped off his main source of energy had left his body drained. The overlords were subdued together, slipped away out of reality, both on the verge of death. Two beings of power had been destined to restore balance to the world were now dead.

As the war across Juruá continued, a couple of bystanders unintentionally crossed the lands, having made a wrong detour during their trip back home. Two blue macaws, brother and sister, flew down to investigate the sight before them.

"My goodness, what has happened here?!" the sister questioned, examining the severely burned Queen of Light before her. "I...I think she's dying!"

"I've never seen anything like this before," the brother agreed, approaching the unconscious Dark Lord with curiosity. Moving along, his eyes averted towards the siphon nearby, the glowing object leaking off dark energy. There was a presence, something calling him, a temptation. He knelt down and retrieved the mysterious item.

"Bras, put that down and help me," the sister demanded.

Bras nodded and attended to Salthidel, placing the siphon aside he intended to take with them soon. For now, their priories were attending to the damaged victim, helping her to aid before she perished from her injuries. Little did they know of the consequences that would follow.

* * *

Salthidel stirred from her unconscious state, the previous anguish she remembered had since faded. There was no denying how much discomfort she was forced to previous endure from the pain, but this was the most peaceful she had felt during the past year. Blinking her vision softly, she leaned up with a loud gasp, greeted with the comfort of her bodyguard, who gently lied her back to the rest.

"Be at ease, Your Majesty," Drako soothed. "The battle has ceased for now. You may rest."

"What happened?" Salthidel questioned. "I was...Fighting and then...Everything went black."

"You accomplished your mission," Drako reasurred while smiling under his mask. "The Dark Lord has been stripped off the Darkness. Unfortunately, we do not know of its location. A pair of blue macaws carried you to hear and then they left to escape the warzone and return to an area known as Rio. Please, be at ease."

Following his advise, Salthidel rested back down within her bed, recognizing the familiar comfort of their home. Her mind settled and she felt at ease, yet there was something different. She felt empty, almost as if her life force had been ripped away from her. Shaking off the matter, she returned to a more pressuring matter. "Merkael?"

"His fate is unknown," Drako admitted.

Salthidel wished she could rest for now, but the unsettling feeling did not pass. Nexus was still out there, as was the Darkness, but most importantly, she felt empty. "I feel...Cold."

This was the part Drako had prepared for while she was unconscious and under care. Briefly turning away to calm his mind, he turned slowly. "Your Majesty, I...I'm sorry. The damage you received had been life threatening, the dark essence was burning into the light you wield. Our mages saved the powers of the Angelus, but it was not without a cost. Your physical body is...No more. We tried in vain, but it was no good. The form of Salthidel is no more."

Stunned by this revelation, Salthidel remained silent, questioning if this was a nightmare of sorts. No amount of denial would save her from the truth. "But...How does my existence continue?"

"Forgive us, Your Majesty," Drako apologized. "To save you, we needed to bond the Angelus with another physical body, only one was nearby. We...We used one of the blue macaws to transfer your powers. You will maintain all of your memories and power, but the host can not be forever. Once they grow old and their bodies are too weakened, you will need to transfer to another blue macaw, and another. It will be a never ending cycle. I...Am sorry we did this without your consent. Please, forgive us. What is our next move?"

There was no denying this reveal left her stunned, processing the information he passed forth. To maintain her existence, she would be forced to bond with a blue macaw, using their bodies as a vessel for her own agenda. This was not something she approved of, but if this is how our life had to be now, then so be it. Regaining her composure, she removed herself out the bed and stood firm, ready to continue the endless battle.

"We continue the fight," Salthidel announced. "Until the day Nexus falls. Henceforth, from this day forward, I, the Angelus, will stand by our people until the day of the Dark Lord's defeat arises. For the light."

* * *

"And thus, from that moment, Nexus and I were engaged in another endless war, one that was never resolved," the Angelus concluded the main events of her story. "All the while, Nexus grew desperate to retrieve the Darkness, slaughtering the blue macaw species in the two millenniums that followed."

With her origins concluded, Blu and Jewel were left speechless, her story finally closing off many questions they had racing around their minds since everything that had transpired. The Darkness, the Angelus, Nexus, the Orbs, all tied up within a single instance. Curiously, Blu raised his wing to speak.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Blu admitted. "When I wielded the Darkness, there was a separate entity. It was a different voice, like the Darkness had a consciousnesses of its own."

"That would be the result of Nexus' influence," the Angelus replied, though the confusion across the blue macaw's face required further explanation. "Once I separated the Darkness and sealed it within the siphon, his evil morals had influenced the powers of the Darkness. I am not certain how, but it created a separated consciousness. From there, your family ancestor wielded a separate entity, until a year ago when Nexus reclaimed the Darkness and fused with it once more."

There were no further details, nothing to add with the established origins. Blu and Jewel finally felt closure on everything that transpired to them since it all began, but until the Dark Lord was defeated, they would feel no peace.

"Angelus, I'm..." Blu began. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for. We should rest," the Angelus suggested. "Conserve your strength for tomorrow."

The blue macaws nodded in agreement and prepared to sleep on the cold hollow floor. They finally learned of Nexus, his origins and how he was responsible for the events that happened to them over the past year. No more. Tomorrow, they were going to ensure Nexus never harmed another being again. All that remained now was to defeat the Dark Lord for good, no chance to bring him back again. Tomorrow was going to be their final stand. For everyone they loved and cherished, everything that existed, they had to win.

There would be no second chances this time.

* * *

 **What a chapter! Thank you all for your patience. And thus, that concludes the origins of Salthidel and Merkael, how they came to be and tying up questions you may have had. Thank you for reading, hit that review button and when will we see the next chapter? You heard the Angelus, tomorrow! See you then!**


	63. Chapter 63: King of Darkness

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 63: King of Darkness**

 **Thank you for the feedback on the previous chapter, ladies and gentlemen. I was concerned that not many of you would have liked it, but nice to see your honest feedback on the origins. Now before we get into the chapter, something I'd like to address. Since the beginning of the story, I gave shout outs to authors I believe were the golden era of Rio FanFictions and were highly recommended. While I have yet to finish reading all of their stories, there is another aspect I'd like to address. Below I have constructed a list of authors who may not have made the list, but based on their small work, I truly believe they had a lot of potential and feel sad that they never reached their limit. Therefore, in my eyes, they were worthy of an honorable mention. Find their names here and feel free to check them out. Without further or do, enjoy.**

 **Known Wolf**

 **side-fish**

 **ernestgoestocamp**

 **Designation M**

 **Cotty1996**

 **Count Doofus**

 **Shade105**

 **Storylover Vodhr**

 **sheathesuperbunny**

 **Feather's Apart**

 **Luigi of the Bakery**

 **CJFANG**

 **aSkileneFan**

 **Nature-Guardian**

 **Darksabre102**

 **Rehtribution**

 **Blu Wolf 23**

 **SplitFanPersonality07**

 **RioLover246**

 **Music lover3212**

 **PrairieRose1017**

 **Raine Moon**

 **No-Remorse81**

 **Agt. Mulder**

 **WordSPark37**

 **BluJet The MacawHawk**

 **Picoroo**

 **benderjam**

 **Abramus5250**

 **4The Spade-Heart**

 **Wolfsalvo**

 **Hodges13x**

 **Silver Azure**

 **Juliet116**

 **Witch08**

 **Jixstun**

 **Roarrk**

 **AlexTheCrow**

 **marioandsonicFTW**

 **Somewhat Inspired**

 **Strykeruk**

 **Loco Vampire**

 **viochizen (Arlene the scarlet macaw)**

 **Francisco the Golden Macaw**

 **FelipeFrsag**

 **Cobalt the Spix Macaw**

 **Rob The Ara Macao**

* * *

Within the early morning of Juruá, the area was filled with an unsettling atmosphere, almost as if the universe knew what was to come today. In the center area of island between rivers, the three protectors of Brazil awaited within the center f the island, their gentle auras flowing smoothly around their bodies. The relentless rain poured against their bodies, the drops vaporizing into stream before they could make impact.

Their powerful energy protected them from the rain and allowed their bodies to stay dry, but this would be the least of their concerns. If Jewel's prediction was on the dot, the Dark Lord would be here any moment. There was no denying they were nervous about the confrontation ahead, the fate of Brazil lied within their grasp. Even with the dark magic, the Orb of Light and time travel to their aid, this didn't guarantee victory.

The Angelus closed her eyes and concentrated, looking deep between the worlds that separated their own. There was a small presence, a dark energy approaching fast. Her eyes shot open and she tightened her wings. "He approaches."

Those two words were enough to ready everyone for battle. Blu and Jewel concentrated their energy and powered their light to the maximum, every ounce of energy needed to make even the smallest of differences. The Angelus followed suit and morphed into her golden form, the intense energy beginning cause small discomfort. With the added power of the Orb, this was the strongest power she had achieved since losing her identity long ago. This didn't bring he the comfort she desired; Jewel's warnings of his tremendous power were not to be underestimated.

The wind began to pick up speed, the rain changing directions within an instance. Less than twenty feet away, a single portal emerged from thin air, its presence creating an unsettling feeling to the amazon. Within seconds, the Dark Lord stepped out of the portal, his presence tainting the air round them.

Blu maintained his composure while his anger towards the monster that once robbed the life of his loved one and if they did not prevent the future that was to come, he too would fall victim to the Dark Lord. Jewel shared similar feelings, facing the monster that took everything from her, in the past and the future. The present was not going to fall victim.

Nexus stepped out of the portal, sealing it tightly behind him. No reinforcements, no army, not even the elite guards accompanied him. Just him. The defenders of Rio stood before him, their power pushed to their peak. He briefly raised his eyebrow, almost surprised to see the trio awaiting for him in his old home, it was almost as if they knew he was coming. Furthermore, his former wife did not appear surprised by his resurrection.

"After endless battles, you continue to surprise me," Nexus admitted. "You are not startled by my presence."

Little did she know, deep within, there was a sense of distress. Jewel may have warned her of his return, but seeing his revival within her very sight was unnerving. Nevertheless, she held her firm expression. "I have no reason to be concerned with you any longer. Your resurrection will not last."

"It ends here, Nexus," Blu agreed, taking one step forward. "We know."

Nexus briefly turned his head, moving his gaze towards the other blue macaw nearby, noting the light tattoos that now illuminated across her torso, one in particular stood out. His eyes widened with horror, almost stumbling backwards. "You...You taught her the power of time?!"

"I did no such thing," the Angelus denied.

He paused and considered the situation. There was no denying the symbol across her wing, but the Angelus was no liar. Nexus paused, crossing his wings while ignoring the powerful rain that drenched his feathers whole, something he was least concerned about. It took only a few seconds to piece the puzzles together. "I see. You are from the future. For you to perform such a disgraceful act is beyond question."

Jewel frowned and ignored the Dark Lord's scolding. "You hurt everyone we cared about. I won't let that happen here, even if I had to risk damaging time."

Nexus remained silent as he averted his eyes towards the surrounding areas. "This place...It was no coincidence you lured me to here."

"This was your home," Blu responded. "We know of your past, Nexus."

The Dark Lord briefly stepped forward, pausing to share a glance of disappointment with the Angelus, surprised she would share their origins to these morals. He sighed and uncrossed his wings, knowing there was no avoiding his past any longer. "It was, long ago. You think me of a monster, but my intentions were to never engage in warfare. I sought to restore order, prevent the disease that was spreading. I did what was necessary. Corruption will be cleansed from this world."

"You're wrong," Blu responded. "There is no possibility of wiping away corruption. The only thing separating ourselves for giving into that temptation is our will, the world is only beyond saving once you have given up. I fight to protect my home because I have that will. You don't want to destroy Rio because you believe it will be cleansed for the better. You gave up on your morals. That's why we will beat you."

Nexus halted his advances, pausing in front of the trio before him. From their perspective, it appeared as if he were considering Blu's words, his evil eyes looking as if they were about to fade away. He narrowed his eyes towards the Angelus, his former wife, Salthidel. He longed to be with her again, to reunite the light and the dark as one, but to do so would force him to abandon beliefs of his own.

That was something he could never do.

His eyes suddenly sharpened, and he frowned. Without warning, his purple aura flamed and dried his feathers within an instance. "Ignorant boy. You know nothing. I see now you will never break free from your morals, Salthidel. If you will not join me willingly, the Orb of Darkness will corrupt your soul. As for you two, you die, the blue macaws will be no more!"

This was Blu's final attempt to persuade the Dark Lord out of his evil ways. Their only chance of victory was to destroy Nexus for good, removing any chance of a second resurrection. Removing his wings from his sides and sliding into his combat stance, Blu powered up, calling on both the light essence and the dark magic to his aid. Jewel and the Angelus followed suit and readied themselves for combat. Nexus, waiting for their attack, breathed softly, already wielding a small amount of energy to combat his foes. They couldn't defeat him before and today would be no different.

Blu lunged forward directly towards the Dark Lord, his double auras consuming him whole and determined to finish this fight now. Jewel and the Angelus followed and charged from the respective left and right. Before their coordinate attack could so much as strike, Nexus suddenly moved behind the Angelus, striking her away with a powerful kick.

Spinning around, Blu and Jewel charged once more, the Angelus hastily returning. Together, the trio launched an uncoordinated attack, rapidly striking to gain any edge and throw Nexus off guard. Nexus pushed away each of their attacks, blocking and deflecting any that were sent his way with superior speed. Even at their peak, none of them were match for him.

Pushing away their attack, Nexus caught Jewel's fist and punched her backwards into a nearby tree, following with a simultaneous strike from his free wing and leg to knock away Blu and the Angelus. Nexus lunged forward towards Jewel to continue, all the while Blu fired a series of energy blasts midair to knock him off balance.

Even as Nexus ignored his blasts, Jewel, from her position, fired a dual beam attack, as did the Angelus nearby. Their two beams crossed and hit Nexus whole, surrounding him in a cloud of smoke. All was silent for a moment, allowing Jewel to briefly exhale and catch her breath. Their combined attack did nothing permanent as Nexus suddenly shot out from the smoke with the intent on striking.

Without warning, the Angelus charged forward and shoved Jewel out of the way, taking the powerful kick instead that sent her through the large tree and into a boulder from behind. Jewel, meanwhile had landed safely, but her ally's willingness to help had frustrated her more. Growling, she charged once more and unleashed a series of blows, the Dark Lord crossing his wings and blocking them nonchalantly in midair.

While he was occupied with Jewel, Blu took this chance to attack from behind. Nexus turned to face him and simultaneously, he deflected and struck Jewel in the abdominal before spin kicking her away. Now focused on Blu, who charged and attacked in a similar manner, trying to push through the Dark Lord's defense.

Their battle traveled throughout the jungle, passing many trees and areas at frightening speed, their very presence damaging the environment around them. As their fight took them to the ground, Blu slid his feet across the ground and backed away. Nexus was in the middle of charging forward, halting by the rapid energy blasts from above.

Jewel dived towards him from the air, striking a single fist towards his face. To her horror, she failed to catch him off-guard as he caught her fist between his grasp. In retaliation, he arched back his free wing with a powerful energy surrounding it, striking into her torso and launching her a great distance away, winding her and burning through her blue feathers before she collapsed.

"Jewel!" Blu roared and bounced forward to strike Nexus, who calmly moved his head to avoid the blow and countered with an uppercut to his beak and followed with a sharp kick.

Growing desperate, Blu cupped his wings in one final attempt to turn the tide, unleashing a powerful swarm of energy towards Nexus, who was one step ahead. Raising his wing, Nexus suddenly jumped, punching straight through the beam with ease and striking the blue macaw out of the air, pausing to grasp him by the throat.

Restraining him within a powerful choke hold, Nexus raised his free wing directly in front of Blu's face, preparing to unintentionally repeat an action he had not yet performed in this timeline. "Apag-Huh?"

Nexus suddenly froze, turning his head around and squinting his eyes towards the sudden beam of light towards him. The Angelus stood behind him, one wing placed firmly around his torso while the other was arched back, wielding a single energy blast. Unable to react in time, Nexus fell victim to her attack. The Angelus shoved the blast directly into his back, an unguarded area of his torso. The energy of light exploded, the shock wave that followed sent all three birds in separate directions.

Jewel lunged upward and caught Blu, safely placing him on the ground with the Angelus following shortly, regrouping to prepare for their next tactic. The area settled and all was silent, no hint of the Dark Lord's presence. While the Angelus' sneak attack successfully damaged the Dark Lord, there was no possibility, not even the slightest, that he was dead. He was hiding, masking his energy.

A nearby tree suddenly began to shake wildly, moving side to side in rapid, unnatural movement. There was no wind to cause this, evident by the other trees' immobility. Without warning, the tree suddenly rose, its roots ripped from the ground. Below in its place was the Dark Lord himself. Wielding every last ounce of strength at his disposal, Nexus lifted the large tree, showing small difficulties while doing so.

The trio observed in awe, his incredible strength had finally grown to the point of lifting such a large object. With one mighty throw, Nexus threw it their way, and everyone desperately scattered to avoid it. The three moved out of the tree's way in the nick of time. The tree smashed against other trees, colliding with a sickening thud and further damaging the environment when it hit the ground.

His showcase of power paid off as he advanced forward and levitated a small distance away. Jewel tightened her gaze and noted the small hints of smoke appearing from behind. A burned injury now formed within his back, a second-degree burn in place of his dark feathers. It was to say their actions had only fueled his intention to kill them. He growled softly as they configured their next attack.

The Angelus moved forward with her wings spread, holding the two blue macaws at bay. "This is no good. Direct attacks alone are not going to defeat him, coordination or no coordination."

"I agree," Blu nodded. "Based on my observation, he can block anything we throw towards him, our only hope is to catch him off guard again."

"That is risky," the Angelus warned. "Now that I delivered such a devastating blow, he will not be foolish to fall for it a second time."

"Then we'll switch it up," Jewel suggested. "Keep changing our approach and he can't predict our moves."

Blu was surprised to see his future wife become wiser and deliberate. He nodded with agreement. "You and I will go ahead and force Nexus to keep his attention on us. Angelus, get ready to hit him again. We'll only have small openings."

"I understand," the Angelus assured, arching back her wing and charging a small blast between her wing.

Nexus breathed as he called on his inner rage to sustain his wound, fighting through the pain. The trio joined together midair and powered up, their large auras (double in Blu's case) forming around them and flowing gently. The Dark Lord knew all too well they were preparing a strategy to combat him a second time, but it was not going to work. Fool him once, shame on him.

The trio breathed softly, tightening their wings and keeping their composure strong. The heavy rain poured against their bodies, vaporizing into smoke against the burning auras that suppressed their power from running out of control. This was their one chance to finish the fight now, no further opportunities to travel through time again.

In one swift motion, the Angelus threw the blast towards Nexus', aiming specifically towards his face. In response, Nexus swatted the blast away just in time to see Blu and Jewel charging towards him, their respective right and left fists arched back. In one coordinated approach, they threw their fists forward, their efforts fell short as he raised his wings to block. Swiftly, Blu moved down and grabbed Nexus' legs, allowing Jewel to throw herself back and deliver a double kick and knock the Dark Lord away. Intent on keeping their plan, the two blue macaws followed and engaged the Dark Lord, roaring with determination as they rained down their attacks and unleashed a fury of blows, all the while Nexus deflected and blocked their strikes.

The Angelus remained in place, eyes narrowed, and wings raised. Their fast movement across the land and under the cover of the heavy storm did not block her sight, allowing her to keep pace and watch their battle, even as they moved around at super speeds. The opening finally appeared, and she bellowed, firing a powerful beam of light towards the Dark Lord.

In coordination, Blu and Jewel kicked against Nexus for momentum and launched away. Nexus spun and crossed his wings, blocking the beam from striking him full, even as it surrounded him in a wave of energy and blocked him out of their sight. He pushed through and set his sights on his former wife, raising one wing and punching through her wave of energy, all the while she desperately tried to keep him at bay.

Her powerful beam did nothing to slow his advances as Nexus struck her across the face and slammed his talon against her torso, launching the Queen of Light towards a tree. Swiftly regaining her balance, she dug her talons deep within the tree to maintain a tight grip and launched forward another beam. Halting his position, Nexus raised his wing and calmly blocked her attack, all the while she pressed forward. Meanwhile, her blue macaw allies raced down to help.

Blu had one wing raised and fired a series of blasts, all bouncing off Nexus, who's powerful aura alone dispersed his attacks from making any impact. "Cheese 'n' Sprinkles, it's not working!"

Jewel shared similar thoughts. "Blu, let's attack together while he's not moving!"

In agreement, the moved to the sides and surrounded Nexus, unleashing beams of their own. Three separate beams of light surrounded the Dark Lord, who's intense aura alone was enough to hold back their advances. Everyone tried in vain to damage Nexus, their combined attack not even enough to make him budge at the slightest. Their coordinated attack had failed.

"ENOUGH!" Nexus roar shattered the heavens themselves as he shrieked, releasing a wave of energy in every direction and further damaging the jungle around them. The trio tried in vain to man their positions, the tremendous wave of energy forced them away towards the ground below. His energy grew too intense that it fused with the heavy storm, unintentionally creating a lightning storm around them.

He continued to roar as a large aura surrounded the Dark Lord, disintegrating everything that was unfortunate enough to be in his range. Nearby trees and plants were burned from his rise of power, miniature storms blasted smaller objects away and the energy alone was enough to blind anyone. The trio's light powers were the only thing keep them safe from death, albeit with obvious difficult.

Unable to hold their ground, they screamed as the dark energy collided with heavy blows, knocking them away in their separate directions. It felt like an eternity passed until the Nexus rage ceased, and his power softened, slowly lowering his outer energy, but the damage had been done.

Everything surrounding him was burned to dust, destroying a piece of this beautiful jungle to that of a wasteland for the countless time. Breathing softly to ease his temper, the Dark Lord observed the destroyed area, ashes scattering amidst the rain while small traces of fire were beginning to fade away.

The rain did nothing to help the heroes avoid his wrath as he lowered through the storm and pressed his feet against the blackened ground. Lying before him were Blu and Jewel, their backs pressed deeply into the ground, damaged from his relentless assault. They panted softly with traces of grunts, exhausted and beaten. Blu was mentally kicking himself for their failure, their coordinated attack was all for nothing.

Desperately pushing herself up, Jewel pressed up, but her wings gave out and she slumped against the ground once more. Nexus approached and grasped at her throat, forcing her up. Jewel grunted further, placing both wings against his leg to try and pry herself free, but her power had given out. She was now at the mercy of the Dark Lord once again.

"You broke the laws of time to return to this point," Nexus addressed. "Tell me: what happened in the future?"

"Go to Hell," Jewel spat out.

Nexus tightened his grip, pressing against her throat to the point she could barely breath. He narrowed his eyes towards Blu, who was in no condition to help her. One fighter was missing, one who's energy signature was only a little distance away. Emerging from the darkness, the Angelus appeared, one wing clutched tightly around her waist.

"Merkael!" the Angelus bellowed. "Stop this. Enough."

Nexus growled softly, the mere mention of that name was enough to spark his rage. "Never speak of that name to me. Merkael is dead."

"Not to me," the Angelus disagreed. "Just as Salthidel is alive. Stop this destruction, stop the fight. If it is me you want, then so be it. Let them go."

The Dark Lord's hardened expression did not soften as he restrained Jewel, fighting the urge to apply the slightest of pressures and end her life within an instance. Nevertheless, his curiosity was too much to ignore. "What deception are you trying to play? Allow me to let my guard down and give them a chance to recover?"

The Angelus shook her head. "No. Enough is enough. This destruction must cease, we do not need to fight anymore. We can start over, establish the order you have longed for years. If surrender is what it takes for you to stop, then so be it. Lord Nexus, I, Salthidel, wielder of the Angelus and the Queen of Light, surrender myself to you."

There was no denying the sincerity in her voice, even Blu was confused to see if this was a ruse or not. Nexus' hardened expression briefly lowered, suddenly feeling a wash of conflict race around his mind. He hated it, he clashed hard against his goals and previous care towards the Angelus, his former wife, one he had never stopped loving, no matter how many times they fought.

Gritting his beak hard, Nexus tossed Jewel and marched towards her, his heavy footsteps denting the already damaged ground beneath his feet. He abruptly stopped, towering over her with his incredible height. Their eyes locked, their previous battle seemingly elapsed in a matter of seconds. Slowly, the Angelus moved both wings around the back of his neck, all the while he was cautious to her actions.

In return, he placed one wing to the side of her face, stroking a single wingtip down her facial marking. Blu and Jewel could only look with confusion, blinking their eyes in disbelief. He was slowly dropping his guard, certain this was a ruse now and she was opening him up to attack. But even so, they were in no condition to move, not yet. The Angelus was playing a dangerous game, even after everything they had been through. They were not expecting her beak to suddenly lock into Nexus', and they embraced with a passionate kiss. Blu gawked with disbelief, now losing all hope that she was playing a ruse. Truly, she was sincere and joined with the Dark Lord.

As their embrace continued, Jewel (who was secretly trying to contain her rage) raised her eyebrow with concern. A large golden swarm of energy was beginning to form and surround the two eternal beings in a circle. Blu's chocolate eyes widened, recognizing this attack from uncomfortable memories. This was no ordinary energy, this was her very life force forming into energy, creating flame-like power that rotated around them.

"No," Blu breathed, grunting as he tried to force himself to stand, only reaching halfway before his body given out a second time.

The storm of energy continued circle, growing more powerful than they dared to imagine, an attack far stronger than the Luz Felixe Ataque. Blu was defenseless to intervene, but even if he had the power to stand, there was no doubt the Angelus had no intention of allowing him to intrude. He was vulnerable, watching as her body was beginning to burn up, dropping from her golden form and shredding her beautiful white feathers with the rising power. The Orb of Light glowed within, a glowing symbol formed within her chest.

The Angelus broke from the kiss and leaned back, watching her former husband paralyzed from her trickery. She turned her head towards Blu, the one mortal she crossed that had changed her destructive ways and reminded her of what she once was. He changed her, for the better. Without the blue macaws in her life, there was no telling where destiny would have left her, but now, at this very moment, she knew her duty.

"Blu," the Angelus smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

With one final might, the aura of energy closed in and detonated, engulfing the two in a giant explosion, one that could be witness for miles. Blu and Jewel, even in their semi-conscious positions, yelled with both anguish and concern as the aftershock of the explosion kicked in, heavy storm pushing against their bodies. Had it not been for their position, the wave may have carried them away once more.

"ANGELUS!" Blu roared within the loud impact that followed, his voice broken and distraught from her sacrifice.

The powerful aftershock spread across the area, carrying away unstable environmental objects from the ground, launching them into different directions. Worse, unintentional fires had been created from the intense power. A full moment passed until the waves of energy finally settled. The large cloud of smoke was beginning to fade, the intense fire burning away, thanks to the heavy storm. The Angelus was gone, burned away into dust without a single trace of her body remained.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Nexus.

Once more, he cheated death. Standing in his previous position, the Dark Lord was stuck in awe, his body now severely scorched from her suicidal attack. She was gone, the Queen of Light was no more, her sacrifice with the Orb of Light prevented any chance of resurrection. Jewel's time abilities would not allow her to interfere with the already altered timeline again without consequences to follow.

Nexus stared at the ashes that faded in his wings, the rain brushing away the little trace of his former wife. In one daring moment, she had tried to kill him, taking away her own life in the process, yet he was not angry to her deception. He was mourning. For everything she had done to stop him, breaking rules that they had sworn to never interfere with and sending back Jewel to stop him, he held no grudge.

"Angelus," he breathed softly, unable to react as her remains were washed out of his grasp. Without warning, he dropped to his knees in exhaustion, physically and mentally.

Blu, who was still mourning her loss as well, pushed himself onto his feet, albeit with obvious difficulty. Mixed with confusion and sadness, he watched as Nexus fell in defeat. Compared to his nephew, Nexus was clearly not worst for wear in comparison. Even after standing directly in the center point of her attack, he survived and wielded more power than they dared to imagine. If it were not for the storm limiting their vision, Blu swore he saw a tear dripping down Nexus' eye.

Truly, he was devastated.

Nexus slowly growled, clutching his wings tightly and biting down his beak hard. He closed his eyes, focused beyond the limitations of his current power, looking deep with the evil might he wielded inside. There was a presence lingering, a fire waiting to be unleashed. He swore to never call on his maximum power less a dire situation forced his hand, but now, the loss of his loved one and the blue macaws that aided in her death had driven him too far.

He threw his wings upwards, standing up and roared, his voice alone had shattered the lands that surrounded them, a intense purple aura spread across the land, further strengthening with a fury of red energy spreading. The lands shook violently, worse than anything they had experienced. Boulders and trees were levitating from his frightening power.

Nexus pushed his body through incredible discomfort, calling on the deepest areas of his body was something he only did when the Darkness was at his aid. Without it, there was no protection to sustain his injuries, nothing to heal any side effects that followed. Any damage he did to himself now would be permanent.

He could feel his intense energy burning, his body fighting the urge to contain this newfound power. Nexus refused to allow any of his growing energy to vent, keeping it suppressed within and further damaging his body. At this growing rate, he was going to destroy himself from suppressing too much, but his hatred against the blue macaws broke his ability to think rationally.

Summoning the remaining strength that lingered within, his roars fell silence and he collapsed, slamming his fists into the ground, forcing it to fracture and break apart, giant pieces of the ground broke into rubble and briefly bounced into the air, hundreds of broken rocks hitting against the ground.

Blu, who had jumped over his future wife to protect her, slowly lifted his head, Jewel followed suit. Together, they peaked through the rain to see the silhouette of the Dark Lord lurking in the storm, his body hunched over. Slowly, he lifted himself from the ground, his spine cracking with each movement as he stood up right.

He turned slowly and the smoke surrounding him passed, revealing his disfigured appearance to the blue macaws, all at the cost of breaking well-beyond his previous limits. Nexus struggled to control his newfound power, the intensity of wielding such energy had caused the top portion of his feathers to be shredded and disintegrated, his upper torso and wings were exposing nothing more than burned flesh.

The intense energy set his surroundings ablaze with fiery energy, scorching the area around him in intense heat akin to an active volcano. He now had an increase in muscle mass, more defined and slightly larger in height. His intense power up had been out of pure rage towards the blue macaws, so much that he had neglected to vent his growing energy, forcing his body tremendous agony from where his feathers use to reside.

In their place was now grey scorched injuries. Finally, his transformation was complete. To ease the injuries, he finally allowed his power to surround him outside, unleashing a red sparkling aura that frighteningly matched his now monstrous appearance.

"You," Nexus growled, his voice now gravely as he pointed his scorched wing towards Blu. Whatever sanity and rational thinking he had remaining was gone, the wiser resurrection of his new self had dispersed in a matter seconds.

Blu didn't even blink when Nexus suddenly appeared to his side, forcing him to jump back in horror. Swiftly, Blu threw forward his left fist forward, to which Nexus jolted his wing and caught his attack. Without warning, he threw up his leg directly into the center of his opponent's wing.

Following up, Nexus threw his leg out and kicked Blu away, colliding into one of the misplaced pieces of ground with a sickening thud. As he slid down and collapsed, the shock and distress racing around his mind almost didn't alert him to his severe injury.

His left wing had been broken.

Though he fought in vain to contain his anguish and show no weakness, Blu screamed in agony, clutching tightly at his crippling injury. The power of the lights did nothing to build resilience against the new frightening new form Nexus wielded to his aid, his great power now felt little more than child's play.

Jewel suddenly appeared in behind Nexus, slamming her wing into the back of his head. He did not flinch in the slightest, calmly throwing his wing back and knocking her across the area. Her feet slid across the destroyed ground before performing a back flip to steady herself.

As she regained her balance, her vision was briefly compromised from a red substance. Blood, leaking from the side of her head, caused by a small blunt trauma. Panting softly as she wiped away the blood out of her eye, Jewel roared and charged once more, appearing directly before Nexus and throwing her wings forward. "Ardente luz!"

The bright and extraordinary light shined from the tip of her wings, creating a powerful wave into the Dark Lord's eyes, an attack that should have left him temporarily blinded. He did not react to her blast, his eyes strong and never leaving her gaze, no reaction at all.

In response, he raised his wing and backhanded her across the area, forcing her to land next to Blu. Together, the two blue macaws of power were helpless against the maximum power of the Dark Lord, their strength faltered and on the verge of defeat. Against his incredible might, without the Angelus to help them, it was over.

Nexus slowly approached them, his footsteps heavy and fierce, breaking the ground beneath them.

Blu, with his good wing, clutched at her own, pleading for her to run away. "Jewel, run. Save yourself."

Jewel shook her head. "I can't. I've already changed one timeline, I can't go back again. Blu...I'm...I'm sorry, I tried everything, I thought by coming back here, changing history, I could stop the destruction of our home. But I made it worse."

By now, the Dark Lord had reached them, towering over the defenseless blue macaws before him. Without saying a word, he raised his wing threateningly, preparing to unleash the final blow, a deadly attack that Jewel had the unfortunate memory of witnessing before. Preparing to accept his fate, Blu embraced his future wife with his good wing, eyes closed and little more than a shell of his former self.

Jewel refused to remove her gaze from the Dark Lord, showing him no fear as she hardened her voice. "Do you want to know what happened in your future?"

This was a final desperate attempt to buy them time, but to her surprise, it worked. Partially intrigued by her offer, he almost lowered his wing, turning his head with curiosity. Blu opened his eyes as well, trying to figure out what plan she was attempting to pull off.

"You won," Jewel confirmed. "You destroyed the wild while the Angelus lived, all without changing into...This."

Nexus remained silent, his wing still raised while he briefly lowering his eyes towards his monstrous form. There was no deception in her voice, no hint of trickery. She was telling the truth. He had won, both in this timeline and the one she was from, but here, the outcome far exceeded what was suppose to be.

The Angelus was still alive in the future timeline. For as long as he lived, their future would not change. He could go there, save her from death. He tightened his wing, desperately trying to contain his desire to break his oath and travel through time. Unfortunately, he did not know such an ability and in his new state, he doubted there was any possibility of doing so now.

Growling, he raised his wing once more. "Take me to the Tunnel of Time, to your future."

"Don't be an idiot," Jewel scolded. "By coming here, I've already sealed the fate of the future. It's gone, Nexus."

Refusing to accept this, Nexus generated his attack once more. "I will not ask a second time."

"You can threaten me all you want," Jewel said confidently. "I'm not taking you there."

Nexus' frowned, a small snarl leaving his voice. Without warning, he threw his wings outward and in less than a second, multiple portals formed from surrounding area. Blu and Jewel's fears strengthened as the dark army entered their world, occupying Juruá around them. In a matter of seconds, the whole area was flooded with dark macaws standing information, lined up in rows of hundreds.

Emerging from the crowd, the elite guards of Nexus approached, kneeling to their lord, as did the rest of the army. They was no doubt his disfigured appearance surprised them, but his greater power earned their respective further. Hundreds of soldiers appeared, ready to strike within an instance.

Breathing softly, Nexus once more averted his attention the blue macaws before him, raising his wing threateningly. "You forced my hand. Everything I have ever done was never personal, but today I make an exception. Be gone."

Then he stopped, traces of unexpected wind brushing against his burned flesh. It strengthened, multiple traces of wind were spreading across the area in multiple directions, something that was physical impossible. Rain scattered across the area, leaving the Dark Lord confused as to the unexpected event.

Within warning, a single gateway appeared before them, one that was not part of their world. Blu and Jewel looked on, the former confused while the latter raised the smallest of smiles. From the gateway, a dark figure emerged into view, entering the conflict. A black hawk approached, a small smile raised across his beak.

Blu was in disbelief, ignoring his pending death to focus on the sight before him. "R-Rico?"

Before there were further questions, another gateway opened, as did another. Simultaneously, the Warrior of Lightning and a crazed yellow warbler stepped out, joining Rico, standing in a line. Blu remained perplexed to the sight before him, beginning to question if Nexus had hit him on the head too hard. "Sigma? Andre?"

Taking the opportunity to move while the Dark Lord's focus was elsewhere, Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu, careful to avoid his broken wing. She hopped away while holding him, joining their three allies in the stand against the evil forces. They were still only five, far outnumbered now.

From the skies above, a fleet of birds arrived, two species of green soaring through the air as they arrived from two different positions. Within one side, Rafael arrived, accompanied with Nico and Pedro. With them were Lenny, Raxos and the military macaws. Similarly, the familiar brotherhood arrived, led by their leader Vadin, his fate in this timeline altered to prevent certain death.

Together, the two armies stood behind the blue macaws of light, lining up and preparing for the confrontation. One more large portal emerged behind the armies, a tunnel leading towards the World of Light. Drako stepped forward, his mighty sword at his side while the light army followed, joining the rest of their allies nearby.

Blu's beak dropped, in awe to the sight before him. He turned towards his wife of the future, eyes filled with disbelief. "You did all this?"

Jewel nodded. "I knew we couldn't win as you were, we needed help. I went back to find Rico, Andre and Sigma from the past from a specific point in time, letting them come with me as long as they go back. And I found Vadin only a few days ago, told him what was to come."

"And the armies?" Blu inquired.

"All from the present," Jewel confirmed. "Drako, Vadin and Lenny were on standby, I just gave them a specific time to arrive."

By now, the three armies were lined up in attack formation while their respective leaders stepped forward. On their respective sides, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Rico, Andre, Sigma, Vadin, Lenny, Drako Raxos stood by their side.

"In Rio, you're never alone," Nico reasurred.

"We birds stick together, no matter what," Pedro agreed.

Nexus remained awestruck to the sight that appeared before him. The blue macaw's time travelling had meddled further than he anticipated, risking the flow of time itself in order to defeat him, bringing them to this very moment in time. He threw down his wing and roared, no longer concerned with upsetting the fabric of time. "Kill them all!"

Taking their cue, Drako stepped forward and raised his sword, throwing it forward to declare their final battle. "For the light!"

Fearless and determined, the armies of both sides charged, racing forward from both air and ground. In seconds, they engaged in conflict, their roars and strikes filling the air around them. For too long, the war between the light and dark caused nothing but chaos and destruction in its wake, for too long, lives had been lost, warriors and civilians alike. The great war was almost at an end, and it was only going to finish one side's demise.

Today was the beginning of the end.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of this chapter, ladies and gentlemen. The final stand against the Dark Lord begins, a battle that can only end in defeat. After a year, I am proud to announce the final chapter of this remaster will be next. Join me on the 30th of June as we conclude the story in one big finale. See you all then.**


	64. Chapter 64: Hope

**The Rio the Darkness Saga Remastered**

 **Darkness Reborn**

 **Chapter 64: Hope**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, after a year of writing and story telling, we have reached the conclusion of my remaster. I would once again like to thank everyone for their support over the past year, wouldn't have the confidence to finish my work without your feedback. For the final time of this story, let's get into the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The final battle commenced, light and dark engaged in combat once more. Roars of determination filled the air surrounding Juruá, cries of warfare echoed the surrounding wildlife. Everything that had been fought for, the countless lives that had been lost in this war, was finally going to end here. One side would triumph, the other would fail. As the battle commenced, the blue macaw were forced to move out of the way for now, recovering what little strength they wielded. With their energy low and Blu suffering from a broken wing, this was going to lesson the odds in their favor more than before.

With the help of Jewel, the blue macaws perched upon a nearby tree branch, overlooking the battle before them. The return of their friends was a dream come true, but even together, none of them stood a chance against the Dark Lord, especially within his monstrous form that summoned frightening power to their aid. Until they could defeat him for certain, there was no hope for certain victory. They did little to help as Nexus easily dispatched of any light macaw that crossed his path, destroying them with single strike, his incredible strength enough to defeat them within an instance.

Blu, who was clutching his injured wing, averted his gaze towards his wife. "Jewel, what's our next approach? You summoned everyone here to this point with a plan, right? Right?"

"I...Didn't," Jewel admitted, briefly pausing to raise her wing and striking away a nearby dark macaw that tried to attack. "Bringing them here was my only plan, I don't know how to beat Nexus! Not like this!"

"But...We have to do something," Blu argued. "There's got to be something. No time powers? No extra power?"

"I…I don't know what to do!" Jewel exclaimed. "The Angelus from my future never told me how to beat Nexus, she didn't know what to do! He's…He's too powerful. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't stop him! I CAN'T!"

In a sudden fit of frustration and in defeat, Jewel slammed her foot into the tree there were perched on, severely denting the point she struck. Blu, who stood nearby, turned away as he considered their next plan, all the while he held his broken wing tightly. The Angelus sacrifice may have severely injured the Dark Lord, but he was still far out of their league. Without her aid, they were at a stronger disadvantage than before and with his injury limiting his movement, it was only a matter of time now until Nexus finished them.

Nearby, Andre flew past and threw his wing forward, unleashing the powerful attack that collided with a group of dark macaws. "Grande Estrondo!"

Blu breathed softly, trying to keep his composure, despite the heavy intensity. He wished he had the answers, the wisdom of the Angelus. For all his intelligence, there was no resolution to defeat Nexus, nothing they wielded could stop him, whenever it be their light powers, time abilities, dark magic, all that meant nothing against the Dark Lord. He had nothing.

There was nothing _he_ wielded.

Blu's eyes shot open, the answer to his problems calling before him. A risky solution, something he had never tested before and was uncertain if he could master it with limited practice. But there was no time for alternatives now, it was the only way. He raised his head and approached Jewel, who continued to vent her frustration. "We're not going to fail, not today, not tomorrow, not ever again."

Jewel turned towards him, her eyes filled with futility. She wanted to believe his sincerity, his willpower to end the war, but the situation was on the verge of futile, far worse than anything they had faced before. "Blu…I…I want to believe…What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to make a Puro," Blu announced.

The Puro, the strongest energy attack of the light, something the Angelus claimed to take a decade to master. Unlike most techniques, this one required energy from others who had goodness in their hearts with no traces of evil. With the return of their friends, this was perfect opportunity to form a weapon of obliteration. Unfortunately, the downside was the time it would take to form, time Nexus would be unwilling to give them.

The mention of the legendary attack only carried more bad memories than hope. It failed the previous time, but it was their only hope now.

"Can you do that, Blu?" Jewel inquired. "You only have one good wing."

"I only need to concentrate and focus on the energy the others can give to me," Blu reasurred, briefly pausing to consider his next choice of words. He hated what needed to be asked, but fought the inner conflict that urged him otherwise. "I can do it, but Jewel, to even have the smallest chance of it working, I can't have any distractions. No matter how dangerous, nothing can intervene."

Jewel nodded. "I understand. I'll keep everyone away from you, but I won't be able to hold Nexus for long. Make it as quick as you can. Good luck."

She briefly pecked the side of his beak, oblivious to the fact this was her mate from the past and he had a wife of his own, but this no longer mattered. Leaping from the tree she was perched upon, Jewel joined the battle below, landing between a wave of dark macaws and knocking them away.

Breathing softly and trying to block out the signals his brain was sending his way from his damaged wing, Blu closed his eyes, concentrating on a technique he had not practiced in a while. "Everyone...It's Blu...Can you hear me?"

Within the center of the army, Sigma threw out both wings and charged two lightning bolts into Cartu and Vath, sending them through the area and knocking down their allies like bowling pins. He abruptly stopped, holding one wing to his head. "I hear you."

Andre unleashed small blasts into a few dark macaws approaching, halting their advances to return the communication. "Bluey boy! Less you're my conscious talking to me again, I hear you loud and clear!"

"Who's talking?" Rico questioned. "I swear, I didn't touch a drink today!"

"Listen, I have a plan to stop Nexus, but I need all of your help," Blu explained hastily. "There's a technique, something far more powerful than anything I have wielded before. But I can't create it alone, I need your energy."

Sigma, recognizing his description, spoke up. "You're crafting a Puro. That is no easy feat, but if you believe it is strong enough to defeat Nexus, then we'll stand by you."

"Thank you, thank you all," Blu replied with gratitude.

"Mind being specific?" Rico requested, ducking to avoid the attack of a nearby dark macaw, retaliating with a headbutt into the ground.

Admittedly, Blu was uncertain how this technique worked, let alone instruct it to others. But there was no time to overthink the situation, instead, he trusted his heart to make the right decision. "Just concentrate on my presence. If you have a pure heart, you can donate your energy to me. Please."

Nico boomed with enthusiasm, recalling this similar event from their battle against Ivan. "You can do it, Blu!"

"Take all the energy the samba master can give you!" Pedro agreed.

"Go amigo!" Rafael encouraged, throwing his wings within the air as he turned his head, unintentionally whacking his large beak into a nearby dark macaw. "We're with you!"

Without questioning their blue macaw friend, everyone complied and closed their eyes, blocking the world around them as they focused. Firstly, Rico, Andre and Sigma raised their wings, concentrating towards the source, as did other light macaws who were out of combat. Before long, everyone could feel their essence leaving their bodies and travelling towards a single location. Blu looked up, gawking with surprise as a giant ball of light essence began to form between his wing. "It's working!"

Despite the intensity, he watched amazement as the Puro grew. All he needed to do was wait while everyone shielded him from harm. Unfortunately, this act of desperation had attracted the attention of Nexus, who ignored all of the previous fights to see the powerful weapon they were beginning to form. He growled and marched forward, intending to finally finish the blue macaw's for good. As the gap between them closed, Jewel suddenly appeared from above, blocking his advancements. Without warning, Sigma, Andre and even Vadin joined in on the defense. Together, they prepared to fight, though for how long they could last, was another story.

"You're not going to hurt anyone ever again," Jewel announced firmly.

Vadin released a roar of anger and dashed forward, charging into battle yet again as he forced Nexus off his path. Nexus sidestepped and grasped Vadin by his throat, lifting him above his face. Swiftly, Sigma and Andre moved from his respective sides, each landing a kick each into his face. He not only withstood their blows, but countered by punching the former while blasting away the latter. He tightened his grasp ans raised both wings, unleashing slow, devastating blows, each one forcing Vadin to cry in anguish. With one final strike to the head, he tossed away into the crowd, but not for long.

Together, the trio charged forward from all directions, intending to strike simultaneously to take down the Dark Lord. As they closed in, Nexus jolted both wings and caught the fists of Sigma and Vadin before throwing his leg forward and kicking Andre away. He slammed the two together before throwing them away. While Vadin fell, Sigma recovered seconds before collision and charged once more, throwing his fists in rapid speed. His attacks were swift, but not enough to avoid Nexus to seeing through his attacks. He grew tired of playing and slammed his first against Sigma's stomach, winding him with such a blow.

He tumbled over and clutched his stomach, the breath knocked out of him. Merciless, he kicked the young fighter away, smashing into the ground. In less than a moment, Nexus dispatched three legendary fighters with ease, but not enough to break their spirits. Vadin charged forward with his fist stretched back. As he moved halfway, a powerful kick from Dark Lord sent him flying through the air, allowing Andre to step forward and take his place. Without warning, Nexus fired and blasted him away with ease before shifting around, swatting away a blast from Sigma before advancing through and force slamming with great power.

As Sigma fell face down, Nexus prepared to finish him off with a blast of energy, only for another familiar face to block him once more. Vadin returned, throwing his wings forward to unleash fiery flames. While distracted with the brotherhood leader, Andre swiftly charged a small energy blast and launched it forward, intending to catch the Dark Lord off guard. Nexus was forced to duck to avoid his blast, allowing Vadin to return his own energy blast, igniting the Dark Lord for a couple of seconds before knocking him backwards. This did nothing more than irritate him, but for until he was dead, they refused to back down.

"Everyone, hit him together!" Jewel pleaded as she finally jumped into action, cupping her wings charging the beam of light between them. "Luz Felixe Ataque!"

Sigma spread both his wings and gathered the power of electricity before throwing his wings forward and unleashing the giant attack. "Elétrico Destruiçã!"

Andre threw down his wing and unleashed the orb attack, launching the powerful blasts the Dark Lord. "Grande Estrondo!"

Vadin raised a single wing and unleashed the powerful, burning attack. "Mal chama!"

Nexus readied himself for their combined attack, the colors of their attacks entwined into one, briefly illuminating to many shades of gold, blue and purple. As their beams approached, the Dark Lord pushed through and punched their beams out of place. The impact shook not only this expanse, but the entire jungle around them from such a devastating attack. Dropping their beams, everyone charged forward.

Meanwhile, Blu examined the Puro, feeling its presence grow with each passing second, but it was still far from ready. "Come on, hurry!"

The four attacked Nexus simultaneously, attacking in different directions to throw him off guard. Despite their combined attack, they were unable to land a single blow. He was fast, faster than any of them could imagine. In frustration, he roared and threw out his wings, knocking everyone aside.

Jewel and Andre caught their footing, the latter unleashing a barrage of energy blasts. Not surprisingly, the Dark Lord blocked with ease, his focus towards them. This allowed Sigma to swoop in from the right, striking his leg towards him. He foot made contact, barely enough to do any impact, but enough to allow Vadin to make his move and strike directly in the face. While he was distracted, Jewel unleashed minor energy wave into his back, all for nothing as he shook it off.

Nexus kicked Vadin as Jewel continued to blast him, releasing grunts of pain. He ducked a fist from Andre before whacking him away with his foot. Jewel pressed forward and roared, pressing more power into her beak. She knew an attack like this was incapable of killing, but any damage they could inflict would give them an advantage. Nexus turned and struck at her head, causing Jewel to fall while clutching both wings against his head in agony, pain took a hold of his body that left him paralyzed. He caught up and grasped him by the leg before slamming her into the ground in rapid succession, repeating the same pattern as there was nothing she could do to break free.

Fortunate favored her as Sigma's fist came directly towards the Dark Lord. With a frustrated sigh, he unleashed a few blasts to which the younger fighter dodged. Sigma caught up and threw himself into him, giving Jewel the chance to break herself free. Jewel and Sigma proceeded to unleash a fury of punches together, inflicting damage without any limitations. He threw out his wings and struck them away, his powerful strength bruising their bones with each strike. Sigma charged for another attack, but the Dark Lord struck first and landed a powerful blow against his face, followed with a powerful energy blast that pushed the Warrior of Lightning away.

He grabbed the blue macaw once more and tossed her towards the ground, just in time to raise his wing and block an attack from Vadin. He threw his leg forward and collided his stomach before throwing him into Jewel She pushed him away and advanced, though she was swiftly knocked away from an energy blast. Exhausted, she could no longer keep up a fight as her energy began to leave her. Nexus slammed his fist into her stomach, followed with knocking her backwards before kicking her to the ground. Groaning in greater agony she had ever felt, Jewel rolled herself onto her back and forced herself to stand, her efforts stopped as Nexus placed one foot against her chest to force her back down.

In one final attempt to help, Andre and Vadin charged and grabbed each of Nexus' wing. In coordination, Jewel threw her feet upward and double-kicked him away. Their combined efforts bought them only a few seconds as Nexus headbutted Andre, hard enough to knock the crazed warbler out of reality for a brief moment Similar, he slammed his knee into Vadin's chest, inflicting enough damage to finally knock him into submission. With one of their team members incapacitated while the other injury, he tossed them aside and advanced.

Blu saw the events unfold before him, fighting the urge to let go and intervene, even in his damage state. He longed to see the Dark Lord's defeat for so long, but for the safety of Brazil, he needed to be more patient and wait, all their trust now placed within him. "Hang in there, guys!"

As Jewel readied her defense, Sigma returned once more, throwing himself into the Dark Lord and tackling him by the waist, barely able to make him stumble. Nexus slammed his foot upwards and kicked the Warrior of Lightning away. Hastily returning, Andre appeared and threw forward his wings, unleashing a barrage of energy blasts, desperately trying to keep the Dark Lord at bay. To his surprise, Nexus made no effort to raise his guard. Instead, he calmly marched forward, allowing the small blasts to singe and scorched his body.

"Would you hurry with that thing?!" Rico requested impatiently. "I could have drank three bottles by now! Just toss it!"

"I can't!" Blu pleaded. "If I throw it now, Nexus will deflect it! We have to wait!"

By now, Nexus marched through the energy blasts and calmly backhanded Andre from his path and into a nearby tree, hitting with a sickening thud, leaving only Jewel as the remaining defender. Without hesitation, she charged and engaged in hand to hand combat, throwing their fists and legs around. Nexus' enhanced speed allowed him to predict exactly where she was going to strike, deflecting her wings before unleashing a combo of attacks. He concluded his attacks with a single strike towards her face before throwing his wing under to perform an uppercut and struck towards his stomach, knocking the breath out of her before jolting his leg out to kick her backwards. Their defense was gone, but not for long as they were still alive.

Growing tired of outside interference, he threw his wing up, preparing to unleash a powerful technique, one he had been developing since his resurrection. "Iminente Desgraça!"

Jewel's ceased her next attacks, halting with concern as hundreds of energy blasts began to fire from his wings. Unwilling to see history repeat itself, she bounced forward with one wing charging a single energy blast, striking at his wing. Their respective blasts connected, the combined forces knocked Jewel away while Nexus stumbled backwards, forced to let go before the attack could be completed. The blasts had ceased from the air, but the Dark Lord was unwilling to allow them to rob his victory.

Summoning the small amount of energy he had fired, Nexus threw down the remaining blasts across the area, scattering down into the umbrella pattern and beginning to form together. In mere seconds, the huge dark essence dome morphed together from all sides and now begun to connect across the sky to complete the dome. In seconds, the area around them was illuminated in purple, shielding the rain the storm from their position. The large purple dome spread across fifty feet of the land, sealing the trio inside and away from further interference of both armies.

Blu panted softly, fears filling within as there alone in their battle once more. With only Jewel to aid him now, there was nothing more between the Dark Lord and victory. His adrenaline further filled his anxiety upon realizing there was no more powering the Puro from outside help. Closing his eyes and entrusting Jewel to watch him, there was only one source of power remaining. His own life force was a great risk, but under the circumstances, risks were nothing now. There was only two outcomes to this battle.

As Nexus inhaled, he averted his eyes towards Blu, who was no longer paying attention to the real world, his aura trailing into the powerful energy wave, sacrificing everything to fuel the weapon. One wrong move and he would lose control. Nexus calmly raised his wing to charge a single blast, his efforts abruptly stopped as Jewel broke his concentration, smacking the blast our of his wing and slamming his feet into his torso, her full power barely forced him to stumble. In retaliation, he slammed his leg into her hip, forcing Jewel to trip sideways with a loud groan.

Ignoring her, Nexus continued forward with the intent on finish this fight. Once more, his efforts were ceased by Jewel, who grasped both wings tightly around his waist. With full effort, she lifted the Dark Lord up and fell back, slamming his back directly into the ground. Swiftly, she rolled on top of Nexus and placed both wings firmly into his face, shrieking with determination as she unleashed a fury of flames into his face. For all his strength, there was no fighting the burning pain as he roared with anguish. Seconds passed before he took action and slammed his fist into her face, knocking her away as she collided against the powerful dome that entrapped them.

Jewel forced herself to stand, stepping back with horror as Nexus stood less than a few feet away. His face was now severely scorched to the point his left eye was no longer visible, strengthening his already monstrous appearance. Without hesitation, he repeatedly slammed his fists into Jewel's torso and face, pinning her against the dome as she was defenseless to fight back. She raised her wing to block, or at the very least, limit the damage he forced her to endure.

Her trauma did not go unnoticed by her friends outside, who were helpless to intervene. Blu, whose powers were leaving him fast, twitched with concern. Even with his severe injury and draining power, he could sense Jewel's life force leaving her. With every punch, her power grew weaker. With each strike, she felt her bones were on the verge of breaking, shattering into pieces. At the mercy of the Dark Lord with no one else to help, she was all alone. He hated himself for not being able to save her, but deep down, he knew she would never forgive him for risking the lives of everyone to save only one life.

For the greater good, he could not intervene.

Blu's eyes shot open and looked up towards the Puro that had ceased to grow further, a powerful weapon now formed within his grasp. His intensity and patience had finally paid off, literally holding the key to victory before him. This action had not gone unnoticed by Nexus, who abruptly stopped his relentless assault and snapped his head towards Blu, growling with frustration as he realized his slow actions. He briefly glanced towards Jewel, who breathed slowly as his talon remained firmly grasped around her throat, one wing arched backwards that he previously intended to be the killing blow. Clueless and desperate, he let her drop and pursued.

"It's ready!" Blu exclaimed, his yells weakened under the intense stress of wielding such a weapon of mighty power. The intense strain of holding the Puro with one wing was proving difficult, his exhausted energy robbed him off previous strength. One wrong move and he would lose their final hope.

As the Dark Lord's focus locked towards the blue macaw, Jewel pushed herself up, her eyes twitching from the burning pain that spread across her body. Summoning one mighty roar, she bellowed at the top of her lungs, desperation and urgency filled her voice. "THROW IT!"

Outside of the dome, the rest of their allies yelled in unison, their yells breaching through the energy, pleading for their blue macaw friend to finish the battle and save their home one final time. "DO IT!"

Their encouragement and trust gifted Blu the confidence to withstand the paid and push forward. Summoning the might to concentrate all focus into his strength, Blu roared, throwing his wing forward to unleash the powerful weapon, one that would finally distinguish the Dark Lord for good. Nexus eyes widened with terror, defensively as the Puro launched towards him. The great power that resided within felt insignificant against the power of pure energy. By sealing himself within the Iminente Desgraça, there was nowhere for him to run in time; he had doomed his fate.

The armies of both sides ceased fighting, their attention no longer focused toward the other. Instead, all of of their attention focused into the battle inside the dome. Regardless of their own battle, the fate of their respective leaders would determine the outcome of this war. Frozen within position, Nexus watched from his remaining eye as the pure energy launched towards him, moving at incredible speed that matched his own, preparing to accept his fate. In seconds, the Puro collided with its target and Nexus appeared from sight, filling the heroes with hope while the dark army stood with concern.

Relieved, Blu fell from his position and landed against the ground, taking caution to spin and land on his good side. There was little energy for him to run on, his body heavily exhausted and on the verge of breaking, feeling very reminiscence of his final confrontation with Ivan. His body urged him to rest, but until he saw the end of the fight, he would remain conscious. Jewel, now consumed with severe injuries of her own, stumbled over, collapsing by his side as she groaned. The blinding light from the Puro illuminated them in a golden shade, blocking out the dome that continued to surround them.

The fight was finally over.

Spoken too soon. The blue macaws gawked with disbelief as the Puro slowly began to rise from the ground, pushed from its original position. Their worst fears were realized as the Puro ascended, revealing the Dark Lord pushing the back the weapon of pure energy, albeit with obvious difficult to the point he focused all energy into his wings, desperately trying to hold the powerful energy at bay. Relief and hope were immediately replaced with fear once more, as the blue macaws struggled to stand, running off little energy. Blu forced himself to stand, stumbling with each movement. Jewel followed suit, clutching one wing tightly around her torso.

"We...We are so close!" Blu exclaimed. "We...Can't..."

Jewel's eyes snapped between Nexus and the Puro, fearing her efforts had been in vain once more. But despite these concerns, she refused to submit until the Dark Lord was dead or she drew her last breath. She turned towards Blu, stretching her right wing towards him. "Stand by me."

Blu, between his fears and lack of hope, raised his eyebrow with confusion. "Jewel..."

"Come on," she encouraged, mustering a smile. "I won't bite. We'll figure this out together."

"Together," Blu agreed.

Returning the smile (though weakly) Blu understood and shifted closer, taking care not to injure himself further than necessary. As their feathers touched, Jewel placed her left wing around his back tightly, bringing them together as one. In coordination, they pressed their feet against the ground and boost into the air once more, positioning themselves in a perfect distance away from their enemy. Their drying energy barely allowed them to levitate within the air, but thanks to their teamwork, they maintained balance. Nexus continued to push the Puro, though it was not without heavy difficulty. There was one chance to turn the tide in their favor once more, one final push to victory, to peace. To hope.

Blu arched back his right wing, focusing the little energy between his grasp. "Luz..."

Jewel raised her left wing and copied his movements in perfect synchronization. "Felixe..."

Nexus grunted as the blinding of light of the Puro burned his feathers, the powerful glare pushing into his eye, intense energy causing his wings to tremble from pain. Worst, he noticed there approaching attack, possibly enough to force more power into the Puro and overcome his defense. He refused to submit to the light, his ambitions fueled his desire to complete his work. If his future self had won, so would he.

"ATAQUE!"

From their respective wings, the two powerful beams of light circled into one, colliding against the Puro with tremendous force, their own pure energy gifting more power into the Puro. Nexus roared, his feet grinding against ground as the scorched heat soared against his body. Jagged rocks and sharp pointed objects poked and prodded into his already damaged body, tearing several long gashes across his feathers. He struggled to keep himself safe, wincing as the burning sensation continued to course through the core of his being, forcing his body temperature to rise way above his comfortable limits, beginning to roast from the inside out. As he continued to hold on with every fiber of his being, his good eye locked towards the dome that surrounded them. In his desperate panic, he had forgotten of the Iminente Desgraça that was shielding them.

As he regained his footing, Nexus raised one talon and pressed his toes together tightly. "I am eternal!"

With a simple snap, the powerful dome slowly began to shrink at a much slower rate. As Nexus was forced to focus most of his energy between his grasp, he could not enforce more speed into the barrier that surrounded them, but it was only a matter of time until the inevitable happened. All he needed to do was stand his ground and wait. Meanwhile, the blue macaws forced their remaining energy into the attack, now within a race against time. Performing the signature attack required their inner energy to wield, something they were running little on. The second their energy ran out, it was over. Even if they held on, the dome would eventually enclose in and erase them. Their only hope was to defeat him now.

Shrieking with determination, Jewel shook off the pain from her previous wounds and concentrated further power into her beam, desperately forcing more energy forward to push past his guard. No matter how much energy she spared, there was no overtaking Nexus' guard, not this one. Seeking to end his reign once and for all, Jewel concentrated most of her power towards her wing, the intensity caused shaking to her wing as the beam suddenly grew twice in size.

Blu roared and forced his body tremendous pain, pushing far beyond any limitation he had never dared to cross in the past. He focused, calling deep within his being, searching past the deepest areas of his body for source of power. Within the darkness, there was a light, a single source of brightness residing within. It was his source of power, gifted to him by the Angelus long ago, the key to wielding powers of light to his aid. Without it, there was no way to control his powers and with the death of the Angelus, there would never be another opportunity to regain this power. Focusing deep, he summoned every ounce of energy that remained to his disposal and pushed his power to the limit one final time. The golden aura emitted from his body with the white aura following suit. Together, his light essence and dark magic combined into one once more, at the cost of his own power. Together, the blue macaw's yelled and with their combined power, the twin beam tripled in size, finally applied enough pressure to push the Puro forward.

Realizing he was in danger once more, Nexus fought in vain to hold back the powerful energy, fighting hard to push it back, but it was no longer plausible. The intense energy alone burned his wings and with their beam forcing the Puro forward, there was no fighting any longer. His strength faltered by the second, no way of holding on long enough for the dome to enclose. Breathing a heavy sigh, Nexus dropped his wings. accepting his defeat at the hands of worthy foes. With nothing more holding back the Puro, it fired forward and consumed him whole, engulfing his body flames of energy.

The super heat of the Puro burned him alive, the light extinguished every trace of darkness that lingered within, the pureness of everyone's energy cleansed the evil from his soul. His body trembled, of pain and fear, knowing that his end was finally going to arrive, left to rot within the depths of Hell forever, no chance of a second resurrection. As his body burned into ashes, he raised his head to see a silhouette of a figure approaching from within the Puro. Though his life was seconds away from extinction, all of his focus remained towards the approaching figure. There, the Angelus stood before him, her beautiful smile greeting him. No longer surrounded within her glowing white feathers, she had returned to her original form in spirit form, appearing as the Queen of Light once more. Without a single word, she offered her wing to join her in the next life.

Merkael raised a smile, weakly outstretching his wing and taking her own. "Salthidel."

As the dome was seconds from sealing, the Puro briefly shrunk it size before a giant explosion followed, spreading across the land and shaking violently, forcing unintentional earthquakes to follow across Juruá. Without warning, the Puro's energy spread in all directions, the intense energy cracked and shattered the dome into pieces, safely disintegrating the attack from existence.

The armies of both sides remained still, their attention fully divided towards the previous battle, now engulfed within a cloud of dust and smoke caused by the intense energy of their battle. The birds of Rio fell silent, fearful their blue macaw friends had perished in the midst of battle, sacrificing their lives for their own. Similarly, the dark army were frozen, concerned their mighty leader had finally been slayed in battle. Together, they stood as one, the rain damping their feathers, the wind brushing heavily against their faces, but this mattered little now, all focus towards the same position.

The heavy rain washed around the flames that surrounded the area, clearing the smoke and ashes within seconds. A large crater now emerged into view, spread deep into the ground. There was no sight of the Dark Lord, out of sight and his energy nowhere to be sensed. But what did catch their sight were the blue macaws lying against the ground, unresponsive as they remained close. Without hesitation, Rafael, Nico and Pedro flew to their side, desperately trying to wake them.

Without their King to lead them, there was no chance of the dark army winning. Finally, after so long, they were forced to retreat once more. Taking temporary leadership role, Lee raised his sword. "Fall back."

Throughout the area, many portals between Juruá and the World of Darkness opened, the path to retreat. The remaining soldiers turned and entered the various portals, leaving any trace of their presence behind. In seconds, they were almost absence from sight, leaving only the elite guards behind. Cartu and Vath entered the remaining portal first while Lee and Xan remained, turning towards their enemies with disgust.

Drako sheaved his sword and placed his wings against his helmet, removing it and revealing his old and scarred face. "Leave. And _never_ return."

Lee remained unresponsive, but acknowledged the warning as a true threat. Together, alongside Xan, the two elite guards entered the final portal, sealing it behind them and finally, blocking off the connection between their worlds for good. With the threat finally neutralized, everyone surrounded the crater, examining their heroes lying before them. Blu remained still, his body void of any light essence while his broken wing remained disfigured. Jewel slowly stirred, blinking her eyes softly to regain her vision. Immediately, she experienced great discomfort, their combined attack had robbed almost all of her power, leaving only small traces behind, her tattoos barely visible.

"Jewel," Rafael greeted. "Take it easy."

"Is...Is Blu okay?" she coughed with concern.

Sigma knelt and placed his wing against Blu's chest, generating a small amount of lightning through his body, a small shock had sparked the blue macaw back into reality. He groaned and scanned his eyes around the noting, questioning how long he had been unconscious for. Their friends surrounded them, the armies surrounded the crater they were buried within.

"Nexus," Blu inquired. "Is...?"

"Gone," Drako confirmed. "The Puro consumed him, cleansed the evil and darkness that resided within him. It is strange. Seconds before he perished, I sensed...Pureness within. It is almost like he was reformed into a pure being, his anger and hatred were no more. As much as I may despise the thought, I believe he has ascended into Heaven with the Angelus. To be together again."

"Nexus' love for her never ceased," Sigma agreed. "And somewhere deep down, I don't believe the Angelus never truly stopped caring for him in return."

There was brief silence between the group as Rico and Rafael helped them stand, the former helping Jewel until she was steadied while the later placed Blu's good wing over his back. As their thoughts relaxed, everyone's eyes locked towards the sky, noting the dark clouds had cleared and the heavy storm had ceased. In its place, the beautiful blue sky of Brazil revealed itself, the sun shinned and basked the birds within a warm and gentle feeling of safety. Finally, the danger had passed.

"Haha, you did it, guys!" Andre praised, jumping with excitement. "You single-handedly ended the two-thousand war! This calls for a celebration!"

"I'll get the whiskey!" Rico agreed.

While Jewel appreciated the kind gesture and finally felt at ease, she knew there were more pressing matters to atone for. "Guys, it's time for you three to head back."

"So soon?" Andre whined. "I wanted to hear more!"

"Believe me, Andre, you will," Jewel reassured, raising her wing and concentrating the final ounce of light that lingered within, creating three gates into the Tunnel of Time. "Go."

The trio prepared to leave, bidding their friends one final farewell. Andre waved and jumped backwards into the portal of his own, laughing triumphantly along the way. Sigma was the next to enter, wishing his blue macaw allies a happy laugh as he entered. Deep down, however, he knew what was to come. It didn't take a genius for Sigma to realize he was going to die within the past, explaining his future self's absence within this timeline. But that was okay, he was willing to die if it led to the end of the war. Contempt with his fate, Sigma entered the gateway home. Rico, the last one to leave, turned and winked, offering them a smile before he too entered. No words or farewells needed to be said, their actions alone were enough. The gateways were sealed and the future was almost secure from further interference.

After they were gone, Vadin approached Blu, looking up towards the taller macaw with a mixture of delight and disgust. "In the year that I have known you, you are without a doubt one of the most frustrating opponents I have ever crossed. But also one of my favorites. Rest assured, our paths will not cross again."

Without another word, Vadin turned and took forth his leadership role, escorting the brotherhood away from the area. They took to the sky in a matter of seconds, flying away until they were in the distance. Similarly, Lenny and Raxos were ready to lead their military macaws away from the area. The Captain moved forward, patting Blu softly on the back. "We will return to Rio at once. It may be a while since we meet again, but we'll always be here for you. Go home and rest well, you've earned it."

The military macaws evacuated the area, their numbers within the center of the battlefield becoming thinner with each leaving member. Drako approached next, offering his wing towards Blu. "Words cannot express how grateful we are for your sacrifice. You gave up your ability to wield the light, throwing away such power for a selfless cause. Not many could be willing to give up their might."

"I did what I had to," Blu reasurred, reaching out his good wing to accept. "But what will happen now? The Angelus is gone."

"Yes," Drako agreed, his voice filled with distraught and grief, having failed his duty to protect her from harm after two millenniums. "The Angelus and the Darkness are both now extinct, as our their Orbs, and Salthidel and Merkael. This perfected the balance of light and dark after so long. As the highest ranking member of our world, it is now my responsibility to watch our people, at least for now. One day, there will be a new ruler, one who will lead the light and dark."

Blu tilted his head with curiosity. "Who?"

"That remains to be seen," Drako replied. "I must leave now, but rest assured, I will be watching."

Bidding farewell for now, Drako tapped his foot into the ground and chanted, forcing their warriors to stand straight. The portal to their world opened within seconds, for the last time. Leading his people inside, Drako personally oversaw the return of all the warriors of the light, seeing that they were through before his own well-being. Placing his helmet firmly around his head, he bowed his head with respect before finally, he too entered the portal to their home, ready to lead their people home. With his absence, only the blue macaws and their closest friends remained, the team of five together again.

"Amigo, we better get your wing looked at," Rafael suggested. "It's going to be a long journey home."

"You guys can go on ahead," Blu assured. "I can walk."

"No way, bro!" Pedro exclaimed. "We ain't leaving you to walk home. We sticking together."

"I'm with Pedro," Nico agreed. "Rio's not going anywhere and neither are we."

Blu mustered a smile once more. However, before he could plan their journey, the sudden fall of his future wife caught their attention. Jewel fell onto her back, breathing softly as Blu jumped to her side. "Jewel, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?"

"The future's secured, Blu," Jewel replied. "My future doesn't exist anymore. That means neither do I."

Blu put two and two together, concluding where she was going with this. He turned towards the trio with pleading eyes, but they remained silent and lowered their heads, Nico taking off his bottle cap in the process and holding it against his chest. Blu fell to his kneels and grasped one of her wings within his good one. "You can't go. You did so much, risked everything to come back home and save us. You don't deserve to die."

"It's okay," Jewel assured calmly, a smile leaving her beak as her body began to fade. She whispered softly, reassuring him there was nothing to fear any longer. "It'll be okay."

In only seconds, Blu was forced to watch as her presence faded from existence, leaving no trace of Jewel ever being within this timeline. She was gone, his wing no longer holding anything but air. Their battle against Nexus had been costly one, but even after earning their victory, she was still robbed of her life, no chance to celebrate her journey. There was nothing that could be done to reverse the effects, not anymore. Without uttering a word, Blu closed his eyes and mourned her loss, sitting within the crater while his friends watched with sympathy. He never believed he would have to watch his wife die twice in this lifetime. His family were waiting for him back home, but never would he forget Jewel's selfless actions to save everyone at the cost her own life.

All he wanted to do was go home and never return to Juruá.

* * *

The journey home had been a tiring one, both physically and mentally. Narrowing through the amazon was more difficult than they anticipated, especially with the blue macaw losing his ability to fly. Fortunately, they did not have to walk long, fortune favored them as they crossed paths with a boat heading for Rio. With some effort, they climbed aboard and settled in on the roof.

As hours passed, they finally returned to the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro, waiting for them after their intense battle in the amazon. Blu may have grown up in Minnesota, but never did he feel more at home then here. With the help of Rafael's various friends, they were finally able to get Blu the medical aid he needed. After dropping Blu off into Tulio's care, Nico and Pedro stayed be his side while Rafael flew away to find Jewel.

Tulio had no doubt been in a panic to see Blu injured, but remained calm and did his job professional. If he fixed Jewel's wing before, he could do the same for Blu. Fortunately, despite his injury and the hours that passed he endured the pain, it was a relief to hear his wing was not broken but merely dislocated. Without the light essence or the dark magic to his aid, there were no shortcuts to fixing his injuries, forcing him to take the old fashioned route.

"There we go," Tulio said with a smile as he stepped back. "That should do it. You will need to stay off your wing for a couple of wings until your bones are secured and the pain passes."

Blu squawked with response, allowing the ornithologist to pet him softly across the head. As Tulio petted him, his eyes couldn't avoid the canary and cardinal perched nearby. However, Tulio was no stranger to birds and welcomed any creature to his aviary. To help Blu feel more comfortable, he picked up the blue macaw and escorted him within the artificial jungle, the same room he had met the love of his life. As Tulio left, Nico and Pedro followed through the door, landing besides their blue macaw friend.

"Looking good, Blu!" Nico praised while offering a thumbs up the best a canary could off.

"A broken wing is the latest fashion in Rio?" Blu joked, examining the white cast that now concealed his wing from sight.

"Doesn't make you look so blue" Pedro agreed.

Blu opened his beak, preparing to question how that logic even applied to his species. Before he could do so, he was not expecting to hear the cries of relief from his wife and children. Without warning, Jewel appeared by his side, embracing him close. Seconds later, the trio of blue macaw kids followed, surrounding their father and hugging him close.

"Blu, we were so worried," Jewel exclaimed, briefly leaning back and noticing his bandaged wing, reminiscing old times. "What happened? Did you do it? And where's future me?"

"Easy everyone," Blu soothed, gently stroking his wing softly against the children's head. As they were calm and moved back for personal space, he summarized the situation, choosing his words carefully to avoid scaring the kids. "It wasn't easy, but we did it. Nexus is gone, as is the Angelus...And the other Jewel."

She fell silent as news of their passing sunk in. Her future self, the Queen of Light and the Dark Lord, gone from existence, their deaths ensuring the safety of Rio. At a loss for words, she glanced between her children, the King of Carnival and the samba duo. Their faces were slowly dropping from grief, beginning to morph into joy, relief, hope. "Is...It over?"

"Yes," Blu confirmed. "It's over. For good. My wing will heal in a couple of weeks or so, and then we can go home, together."

"Noting would make me happier, Blu," Jewel agreed, raising a smile as she averted her eyes towards their surroundings and his bandaged cast. "Ironic, huh? It ended where it began."

"Fate certainly works within mysterious ways," Blu noted. "But we did it. It's over. Come on, let's go home."

Jewel turned her head curiously. "Go home? But Blu, your wing."

"It doesn't matter where I am," Blu replied, his usual caution and overprotective self had finally faded. "The aviary or the jungle won't matter. As long as I'm with my friends and family, nothing could make me feel safer."

His words never felt more reassuring since their marriage After everything they had endured, all that they had been through, they could finally be at ease. The death of Nexus restored balance to the world, brought justice to the blue macaw clan and the countless lives that had been loss.

Their long fight for peace was finally over.

* * *

The World of Darkness felt void, more so than usual. The King of Darkness was no more, his fate extinguished from existence forever. The dark army were now without a leader, no one in Nexus' family left to take the throne, no apprentice to take his place. They were alone, left to rot in this world without another power entity to lead them. The highest ranking members of Nexus' army joined in private within the middle of the woods, away from public ears. Isolated from the rest of the dark army, the elite guards discussed their next plan of action.

"Without Lord Nexus, we are without guidance," Vath addressed. "His death has robbed us of our power."

"Be was it may, we are not without skill," Cartu reminded. "We all wield the might to lead our people and avenge the death of Lord Nexus, however, tradition demands we have but a single leader."

"And we our four," Xan reminded.

Lee narrowed his eyes between his fellow brothers, almost in regret for what he was about to ask. He inhaled softly and drew his sword, placing the tip against the ground. "I propose a single solution. For as long as we live, temptation for leadership will destroy out plans and others will lead by example. For army to grow and fight once more, they demand strong leadership, a mighty Lord to lead them to glory. We will fight for the leadership. Our army demands power. Only the strongest will survive and take control. Are we in agreement?"

The remaining guards exchanged glance, considering the proposal he offered. Admittedly, it was an enticing offer, to receive the honor of taking Lord Nexus' place as leader of the dark army was an indescribable feeling, but at the cost of losing three of their own warriors.

Xan responded first, stepping forward and slammed the end of his axe into the ground. "I will agree one condition: whoever triumph will exact revenge on the blue macaw. Agreed?"

Cartu was the first to respond, spinning his daggers into place. "Agreed."

Vath nodded and placed the tip of his staff into the ground. "I concur."

"Then we are in agreement," Lee stated and unleashed his sword once more, spinning into his combat pose. "Brothers, let us fight. For the darkness."

"For the darkness!"

* * *

In the few days that passed across the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, word spread fast throughout the jungle of the previous conflict in Juruá. After hiding in their homes from the storm and waiting for the worst to arrive, peace had finally been restored, the long fight finally over. No longer did they need to hide or cower in fear, they were free to explore their jungle once more, spreading love and joy throughout the land.

In celebration of their victory, Nico and Pedro hosted a gathering at the club, inviting everyone they knew to attend. The storm had previously damaged their roof and knocked out their lighting equipment, but thanks to the help of Rio's finest, they were back to business in no time. During mid afternoon, the blue macaw family arrived at the Samba Club, leaving little Jessica in the care of their Aunt Eva. Upon entering the inside, they were greeted by the crowd of party birds dancing to the music. The blue macaws moved through the crowd until they arrived at the center, greeted by their friends.

"Good to see you birds!" Pedro greeted as he embraced Crystal and Rey by his side.

"How's the wing, Blu?" Nico inquired while he patted Azul softly on the back.

"I believe the structural bones have realigned without any side effects," Blu replied, his explanation enforcing confused expressions to read their faces. Even after a year of friendship, they failed to understand his sophisticated explanations. "I mean, it's healing fine."

His words did amuse them with delight, everyone chuckling light-heartedly. The kids moved away to dance and speak with their Uncle Rafael nearby, though not too far away out of their sight of course. Together, Blu and Jewel walked towards the center of the dance floor, along the way, everyone was kind enough to make space and let them pass. Nico and Pedro ascended both their friends from above, preparing to perform.

"You lovebirds ready to do your thing?" Nico inquired.

"That may be difficult," Blu replied hesitatingly. "I need both wings to lead."

Fortunately, his wife was by his side with a solution to her problem. Without warning, she took his good wing into her own, bringing his focus to her. "Why don't I lead this time?"

"You sure you're feeling up for it?"

"I've had experience."

In agreement, the blue macaws nodded. Without hesitation, Nico gathered the attention of their crowd, ascending higher with Pedro by his side. "Alright everyone, we've had some crazy adventures since Blu and Jewel came into our lives. It's been one heck of a roller coaster, but they did it!"

The blue macaws received round of applause of cheers while a spot light allowed them to stand out as the main attraction. Happy to obligate, the two blue macaws waved to their friends.

Pedro moved in from position, flying by to high-five a few of their guest. "What'd say we get this party rocking?! Hit it!"

Their nearby bands played various objects acting as instrumentals, their rhythm echoing across the club, filling the air with wonderful atmosphere. The samba duo returned to the stage nearby, sliding across the ground while they danced and sung within harmony.

 _I'm captivated by your sweet face, even when you're angry or tired_  
 _But I just wonder if it's OK to live in such a hurry all the time_  
 _As for me, I'm quite a mess by the circumstances_  
 _Your casual behavior makes me so confused_

On cue, Jewel took Blu's wing once more and brought him into a dance. Leading forward, Jewel started their dance slow as they moved circles, their feet in perfect step with the other. Moving forward, she briefly released him halfway, pulling out and in within each other's grasp before repeating once more, impressing everyone with their perfect harmony once more.

 _But even so, I wanna know if you still live in the past_  
 _Many things that I wanted to ask you, but the noise of the crowd_  
 _The cars, the street, have been interrupting our talk, but I know we'll find the time_  
 _We'll figure it out!_

Moving further into the dance, the lovebirds moved closer into their dance. While Blu kept a hold of her wing, Jewel placed her free wing around his back as they joined into a waltz, moving in circles across the dance floor. Everyone was cheering by their side, not as mere party goers, but as heroes. They had risked everything to save them, strangers they barely knew, especially Blu, who had only moved to Brazil a little over a year ago. If there was ever another danger to pass, they couldn't ask for a better bird.

 _Bit by bit, I'm falling under your charm_  
 _You'll keep me and all the world far from harm._  
 _Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity._

"Jewel."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm glad everything is over," Blu reassured, pausing briefly to lean backwards and allow their eyes to meet. "But I can't shake off the terrible feeling this isn't over. There are a lot of people out there who would be willing to hurt us for their own agenda."

To his surprise, Jewel was not at all concerned by his theory. Instead, she smiled with hope. "I don't have any doubt about that, Blu. But I know we can do anything as long as we're together. Right?"

Blu returned the smile and moved closer once more, embracing her close as they danced throughout the night. "Together."

 _Even when it seems that I don't need you_  
 _Just know that I am in love; can't wait to_  
 _Leave this endless darkness_  
 _Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand_

Throughout the night that passed, the birds of Rio celebrated their victory against the Dark Lord, relieved his reign on Brazil was no more. There was no doubt this had been quite the adventure for the blue macaws and the journey they passed. From captured by smugglers to fighting entities of power, this was quite the story they would tell their grandchildren one day. But until that day, Blu and Jewel were ready to return to their lives within the jungle, embrace the peace they earned as they watched their children grow.

Little did they know this was only the beginning of their adventures.

* * *

 **The end. What a journey, I must thank all of for for your support over the past year, I can't believe it's gone by so fast. From here, this is where the events of Rise of the Zealots would take place, something I will be making very minor changes to so it fits both continuities. Now, I'm assuming you all might by wondering if I plan to go back off the site. No, I'm here for good and I do have some upcoming plans.**

 **Firstly, myself and others are planning to finish up reading and reviewing all the stories from the authors I gave shout outs to, so that'll be my first priority. Next, I plan to also remaster my original story line, The last Blue Macaw's new adventures saga, something that may take a while to plan, write and publish. And after all that, I may consider doing a sequel to Rise of the Zealots. We will see what happens in the upcoming months. I imagine some of you may have questions, so feel free to ask away on my Q &A forum. Until we meet again, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **For the final time, I will now list the differences between the original and remastered version of arc 6.**

 **In the remaster, all of the filler leading up to the main events is cut, starting directly to the main plot. Additionally, the filler after the main events is also removed.**

 **The origins of Nexus and the Angelus are explored and how they came to be.**

 **A new character is introduced as the One, who created the powers of the Angelus and the Darkness, as well as the Orbs and is the mother of Salthidel.**

 **Various music has been removed.**

 **In the original, Jewel's leg are broken from an injury. In the remaster, this does not happen.**

 **The remaster features a small conclusion with the elite guards and sets up the events of Zealots.**

 **The warden, Exo, Anox, Asya and Anton did not make an appearance.**

 **In the original, Vadin is killed by Nexus for his failure to defeat Exo. In the remaster, while Vadin does die again originally, the change of history has allowed to stay alive.**

 **The remaster includes time travel, something never previously done in any of my stories. As a result, the entire plot of Darkness Reborn was rewritten from scratch, not including any of the original content from the original.**


End file.
